Bienvenue chez moi
by SamaraXX
Summary: UA. Slash. Dans un monde sans magie, Harry décide de prendre part à un échange culturel entre son lycée et un orphelinat de Londres. Il y rencontre Tom Riddle, un étudiant avec sa part d'ombre qui le fera chavirer malgré tout. À ses risques et périls.
1. Partie I : Une vie parfaite

* * *

**BIENVENUE CHEZ MOI, RIDDLE**

**

* * *

**

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Couple :** HP/LV

**Warnings : **Univers Alternatif, Monde sans magie, Slash. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom et Harry ont le même âge.

**Spoilers : **Il s'agit d'un UA, cette fic a été commencée avant le tome VII mais mieux vaut avoir lu la saga entièrement pour ne pas être spoilé.

**Genre : **Romance.

**Note : **Cette fic est séparée en deux parties mais elles sont toutes les deux regroupées sous le titre de "Bienvenue chez moi". Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**1er chapitre : Une vie parfaite**

Harry se tourna sur le côté dans son lit deux places recouvert d'un drap de soie et d'une couverture en laine. Il soupira d'aise tellement il se sentait bien sur ce matelas ni trop dur ni trop mou. La température de la chambre était agréable, pas trop chaude ce qui lui donnait envie de rester dans son lit mais elle n'était pas froide non plus. C'était un juste et doux milieu qui l'exhortait à ne pas bouger de longues heures encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux paresseusement et de multiples rayons lumineux vinrent irriter ses prunelles d'émeraude. Il se mit assis sur son lit, croisa son reflet dans le large miroir du fond de sa chambre et fit une grimace. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient encore plus verts le matin que le reste de la journée – ce qui selon lui donnait à son apparence un air d'extraterrestre – et qu'il était comme à l'accoutumée extrêmement décoiffé. Il eut un léger sourire malgré tout et s'extirpa de la tiédeur agréable de son lit en vitesse. Il enfila l'uniforme fraîchement lavé que sa mère avait gentiment déposé sur sa commode, puis descendit à la cuisine.

Son père et sa mère déjeunaient tranquillement. Une petite télévision était allumée dans la cuisine et diffusaient un programme matinal particulièrement ennuyeux. Harry salua ses parents et s'assit à côté de sa mère, empressé de préparer son petit-déjeuner.

- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda son père.

- Oh oui, très bien ! À part qu'on est lundi et que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en cours…, répondit Harry d'un air atterré.

Lily et James sourirent faiblement alors qu'Harry avalait son petit-déjeuner avec empressement. Comme d'habitude, il avait laissé le réveil sonner un peu trop longtemps. Il se hâta de monter à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et arranger sa chevelure. Cependant, Harry avait beau s'appliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait, ses cheveux noirs resteraient en bataille pour le restant de ses jours… En tout cas, la coiffure de son père le confortait dans cette idée peu réjouissante. Malgré les années de peignage intensif, James Potter était également atteint de cette calamité capillaire. Il lança un regard consterné à son reflet. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir un épouvantail sur la tête. Puis avec un avec un soupir résigné, il quitta la salle de bain et lança un « à ce soir ! » retentissant dans la maison avant de courir pour rattraper son bus qui disparaissait déjà au coin de la rue.

C'est à ce moment-là, comme chaque matin, qu'Harry se maudissait. Quoiqu'il fasse, il avait la fâcheuse manie d'être en retard.

XXXXXX

Harry habitait dans la campagne anglaise. Son petit village avait pour nom Godric's Hollow, c'était en toute honnêteté un trou perdu au milieu des champs et des hameaux. Harry n'aimait pas du tout le coin dans lequel il vivait bien que ce soit à l'avis de tous, une région des plus charmantes. Cependant, Harry essayait de relativiser. Certains de ses amis habitaient dans des coins encore plus reculés. C'était le cas de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, qui habitait à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Rien que le nom faisait rire Harry, c'était le village le plus paumé et le plus ennuyant qu'Harry connaissait. Il avait pourtant visité beaucoup de villages durant les nombreux voyages qu'il avait faits mais aucun d'eux n'étaient aussi monotones que le village de Ron.

Harry posa sa tête contre la vitre du bus et regarda passer la campagne affreusement verte sous ses yeux. Il ne supportait pas la campagne, il préférait de loin la ville. Malheureusement la seule ville intéressante dans le coin était Cambridge qui était à une heure de route. Le bus s'arrêta à tous les villages avoisinant la petite ville du coin : Newport. Le dernier arrêt fut pour le village de Ron. Le rouquin accompagné de sa sœur et de ses grands frères entrèrent dans le bus en faisant un boucan pas possible. Les Weasley étaient très connus, en particulier les frères jumeaux, Fred et George. Ron arborait un large sourire en entrant dans le bus, il salua toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait puis il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

- Ca va, vieux ? fit Ron avant d'étendre ses longues jambes sous le siège devant lui.

- Ouais..., marmonna Harry, sans grande conviction.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Ron d'un air quelque peu amusé, malgré tout.

- Ça fait chier la campagne, répondit Harry en lançant un regard meurtrier à la pancarte qui défilait sous ses yeux. Celle-ci portait le nom de « Newport », la ville où étudiaient Harry et Ron.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un bruit insupportable entre les blagues salaces de Seamus Finnigan, l'humour noir et déprimé d'Harry et celui beaucoup plus enjoué des jumeaux. Sans parler des rires suraigus des filles installées dans le fond du bus. Harry se demandait chaque matin comment faisaient toutes ces personnes pour déborder d'énergie à un moment où tout le monde devrait ronfler sur place. Il ne faisait jamais partager ces pensées, sachant qu'il n'était jamais très agréable le matin.

XXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus formaient un quatuor assez sympathique. En règle générale, Dean et Seamus étaient toujours fourrés ensemble à l'instar de Ron et Harry. Ils avaient chacun leurs petites particularités qui les rendaient populaires aux yeux des autres élèves. Seamus était indéniablement le pervers du groupe. Le jeune homme le savait et était loin de le nier, ce qui surprenait Harry. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on le prenne pour un obsédé sexuel. Il préférait encore la réputation sulfureuse de Dean, véritable Dom Juan qui en faisait craquer plus d'une. Quant à Ron, c'était le blagueur de service, un vrai bout en train qui faisait rire Harry très souvent.

Harry, pour sa part, était surtout connu pour son talent incroyable au Basket et sa place convoitée au sein de l'équipe. De plus, il avait un sens de l'humour assez développé, ce qui rendait – en général – sa présence agréable au sein d'un groupe. Cependant, le jeune homme était doté d'un caractère bien trempé qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde bien qu'il soit le chouchou d'un certain nombre de professeurs et de filles tombées sous son charme. Harry restait celui qui était le plus populaire des quatre adolescents. Cela était sûrement dû au fait qu'il connaissait des personnes venant de divers horizons au lycée contrairement à Ron qui refusait de parler à ceux qui ne partageaient pas la même vision de la vie que lui.

Quand ils descendirent du bus, Harry faillit percuter Ron qui s'était soudainement immobilisé sur le trottoir.

- Putain Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'exclama Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas. Devant lui, une voiture noire luisante venait de s'arrêter. Un chauffeur en descendit et vint ouvrir la portière arrière. Une jeune fille habillée de l'uniforme impeccablement repassé en sortit : elle avait des cheveux bouclés presque frisés rigidement retenus en un chignon dont quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle était jolie, pas d'une beauté tapageuse mais elle possédait un petit visage mutin qui appelait les regards. Elle remercia froidement le chauffeur et prit le sac qu'il lui tendait.

Harry soupira en regardant la scène.

- Ron, va lui parler, bordel... Ce n'est qu'Hermione ! dit-il avec lassitude.

Le rouquin était obnubilé par la jeune fille depuis quelques mois déjà mais il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Hermione était pourtant une très proche amie d'Harry.

- Elle ne va pas te mordre, elle est très gentille, tu sais... reprit Harry plus doucement en remarquant l'abattement évident sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit Ron d'une voix faible.

- Fais comme tu veux mais tu verras que dans peu de temps elle va se faire quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai vu Draco Malfoy tourner autour d'elle il y a quelques jours… Et elle commence à se demander de plus en plus pourquoi je dis du mal de lui, je ne peux pas te rendre service tout le temps même si ça me ferait plaisir que tu te rapproches d'elle.

- Je le sais, mais contre Malfoy, je n'ai aucune chance... répliqua Ron, tristement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, se dirigeant déjà vers le foyer des élèves.

- Parce qu'il est… riche... maugréa-t-il avec rancœur. Toi aussi tu l'es, moi elle ne me voit même pas... Quand elle pose les yeux sur moi c'est comme si elle scrutait le vide, je ne représente rien pour elle... se lamenta Ron.

- Si tu ne lui parles pas, c'est sûr qu'elle ne pourra pas te voir... répliqua Harry, et arrête de dire des conneries, Hermione se fout de l'argent même si son père est bourré de thunes !

Harry laissa Ron à Dean et Seamus, puis il fila en direction de la grande mezzanine du foyer. Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient assises sur des canapés et discutaient tranquillement.

- Harry ! appela Hermione avec un petit sourire, les autres filles esquissèrent ce même sourire satisfait. Viens voir !

Harry alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione, l'enlaça brièvement et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle semblait ennuyée par quelque chose.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Non, j'ai beau payé mon chauffeur pour qu'il ne descende pas de la voiture et ne me donne pas mon sac, il ne veut rien entendre ! Mon père refuse que j'aille en bus au lycée… Ça me fout les boules d'être ainsi affichée devant tout le monde… Je veux dire, mon père est peut-être riche mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la « prout prout » du coin incapable de porter son sac toute seule, déblatéra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te comprends. Draco Malfoy a un chauffeur lui aussi, mais lui il ne se plaint pas au contraire, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir un air aussi méprisant... nota Harry, l'air de rien.

En réalité, Harry ne détestait pas Draco Malfoy. À dire vrai, c'était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup en dépit du fait que le jeune homme était gonflé de prétention mais il racontait tout cela pour Ron. Lui qui était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione… L'ennui était que le beau blond qu'était Draco Malfoy s'intéressait de trop près à Hermione depuis quelques jours. Harry avait peur que Ron ne voie ses chances s'effondrer pour toujours si Draco parvenait à ses fins.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de le critiquer alors que tu as mangé avec lui vendredi dernier et que je vous ai vus rire à gorge déployée à propos de quelque anecdote apparemment désopilante ?

Hermione eut un sourire victorieux devant le mutisme du brun. Il ne savait que répondre à ça et semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Il cherchait une échappatoire lorsque le blond en question fit irruption dans la mezzanine. Il semblait sûr de trouver Harry à cet endroit car il se dirigea instantanément dans sa direction.

- Salut Harry ! lança-t-il en s'asseyant entre Lavande et Parvati.

- Salut Draco, répondit Harry en décidant de cesser de faire comme s'il le détestait.

Draco Malfoy était un riche aristocrate au charme incroyable. Il était blond et très grand, sa peau diaphane retenait toute la lumière et ses yeux d'argent emprisonnaient tous les regards. Il était le premier de sa promotion avec Hermione Granger et était également le délégué de sa classe.

En dépit de cette apparence parfaite, Malfoy était considéré d'un regard désapprobateur par les professeurs de l'école. Plusieurs histoires gênantes l'avaient touchées de loin ou de près et avaient entachées sa bonne réputation. Draco Malfoy n'était pas une personne galante, altruiste ou simplement gentille. Son charme opérait à tous les coups mais il n'était pas évident de lui faire confiance. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'était pas aussi parfait que ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Si ce fait pouvait le desservir dans les affaires de l'école, ça ne l'empêchait pas de collectionner les petites-amies.

- J'ai un message à faire passer à tous les élèves de dernière année de la part du directeur, annonça-t-il.

- Vas-y, on t'écoute, fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Eh bien voilà, il y a un projet installé au sein de l'école et qui consiste à faire un échange entre deux personnes de milieux complètement différents… Il faut donc être prêt à accueillir une personne que vous ne connaissez pas du tout chez vous. C'est sur la base du volontariat et si vous décidez de le faire, il faut que vous soyez très motivés et enclins à accepter la personne qui viendra quelle qu'elle soit, expliqua Draco, éveillant la curiosité d'Harry et des filles.

- Quand tu dis deux milieux différents… Ça veut dire quoi, au juste ? demanda Harry, intrigué par ce programme un peu spécial.

Draco chercha des papiers dans la pochette qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et répondit tout en parcourant la feuille des yeux :

- Alors… En fait l'échange se fera entre notre école et un orphelinat de Londres. C'est sous-entendu que c'est un orphelinat de banlieue, pas franchement l'endroit rêvé à mon avis. Si vous acceptez, votre correspondant viendra deux semaines ici, et vous devrez vivre deux semaines dans leur orphelinat. C'est pour confronter deux mondes, deux vies… C'est encore une idée proposée par le directeur Dumbledore pour sensibiliser les jeunes de milieu aisé à ceux qui ont eu moins de chance, vous connaissez le topo. En contre partie, il faudrait leur faire découvrir la campagne, ce qu'est une famille, l'accès à la culture à Newport, Cambridge, enfin tout ça quoi…

- Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'on pourrait vivre deux semaine complètes à Londres ? demanda Harry, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le…

- Mais c'est _génial_ ! s'exclama Harry avec un large sourire, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de quitter ce coin pourri le temps des vacances !

- Tu vas prendre un correspondant, Draco ? demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé.

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie et mon père n'accepterait pas de toute façon… répondit-il d'une voix morne, semblant pas du tout emballé par ce projet.

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, il se voyait à Londres sur Regent's Park… Ou non ! Pas de parcs, il y avait déjà assez de vert à Newport. Non Picadilly Circus, Notting Hill, Oxford Street, Euston Road, West Wickham, East End… Le rêve ! Marcher dans les rues et voir du monde autour de soi, des voitures, des klaxons, des vitrines, des taxis, des hôtels, des restaurants, des bâtiments, des bars… Et des boîtes de nuit, du bruit, du mouvement… Il voudrait d'un endroit où même la nuit il y ait quelqu'un dehors, les magasins ouverts. Il rêvait de pouvoir manger un énorme hamburger à quatre heures matin, c'était le genre de choses dont Harry désirait faire au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il était conscient que ses rêves étaient stupides voire enfantins mais chez lui, même au centre-ville de Newport il n'y avait pas un chat après vingt-deux heures dans les rues.

- Harry ! s'écria Draco.

- Oui ! répondit-il en sursautant avant de poser son regard sur le blond.

- Tu veux t'inscrire ? proposa-t-il d'un air pressé.

- Bien-sûr !

- Ok, il faut l'autorisation de tes parents… Et ne rêve pas trop les échanges ne se font qu'entre gars ou qu'entre filles, pas la peine d'espérer de tomber sur une fille sexy ! se moqua Draco en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Je me fiche de sur qui je vais tomber ! s'insurgea Harry, Londres ! Draco, Londres ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que c'est ?

- Oui, c'est la capitale de l'Angleterre… répliqua Draco d'une voix neutre, j'ai un appartement à Londres – enfin il appartient à mon père mais je l'investis de temps en temps – et je t'assure que les marteau-piqueurs à cinq heures du matin, ce n'est pas le pied.

Harry haussa les épaules, prit la feuille d'inscription rapidement et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Sa bonne humeur enfin revenue, il partit en cours d'un air beaucoup plus léger.

XXXXXX

Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui parler d'Hermione en cours de mathématiques mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il ne pensait qu'à Londres et à cet échange. Si ses parents acceptaient – ce qui était fort probable – un garçon de l'orphelinat de Londres viendrait le mois prochain chez lui, et à son tour, il viendrait le mois d'après à Londres.

Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de la personne qui viendrait. Il imaginait que celui-ci serait certainement content de venir dans une famille aux moyens peu limités et de goûter à la campagne anglaise. Harry, lui, serait de son côté très heureux d'échapper à Newport pendant quelques jours. Il savait déjà qu'Hermione, Dean et Seamus avaient accepté l'échange. Ron avait trop honte de sa maison et n'avait pas vraiment exprimé son avis là-dessus. Quant à Draco, son désintérêt était net. Harry avait tout de même entendu parler que Draco viendrait quand même à Londres pendant les deux semaines d'échange à l'orphelinat. En effet l'échange aurait lieu pendant les vacances de Noël (afin de procurer du bonheur à ceux qui n'ont jamais fêté de vrai Noël, disait Dumbledore). De ce fait, Draco passerait son Noël dans son appartement londonien.

- Pourquoi vous faites tous cet échange, c'est nul… chuchota Ron à Harry.

- Pour les autres je ne sais pas, mais moi c'est pour aller à Londres… répliqua-t-il à voix basse.

- Hermione le fait aussi ?

- Oui.

- Ah, intéressant… Ben, dans ce cas…

- WEASLEY ! s'écria la voix forte du professeur de mathématiques.

- Désolé, Professeur McGonagall, répondit Ron aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas défier l'autorité intransigeante de cette femme stricte.

Harry et Ron se turent pour le reste de l'heure, Harry continua ses statistiques en silence mais il était soudainement très pressé que le soir arrive pour demander l'autorisation à ses parents.

XXXXXX

La fin des cours sonnait enfin. Harry sortit de son cours de littérature et marcha en compagnie de tous ses amis de classe le long du préau. Draco lui racontait une blague quand une main tira son sac en arrière.

Harry se retourna avec mauvaise humeur, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le tire de cette façon. Il se retrouva face à face avec Cho Chang. Son ex petite-amie. C'était une fille particulièrement belle aux cheveux longs, noirs et raides, ses yeux bridés étaient empreints de tristesse.

- Harry, il faut que je te parle ! fit-elle, rapidement.

Harry soupira et dit à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Ils acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur chemin en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cho ? On s'est déjà tout dit !

Harry et Cho étaient sortis ensemble pendant six mois, mais Harry l'avait quittée cinq jours plus tôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Cho Chang était la petite-amie parfaite, belle, gentille, intelligente, populaire et _très_ prisée par les garçons. Elle était également une sorte de pom-pom-girl pour son équipe de Basket. Mais Harry ne l'appréciait plus, et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Ça l'avait attristé de larguer Cho, elle ne le méritait pas. Il culpabilisait un peu de la façon dont il l'avait quittée mais il n'était pas doué pour les au-revoir.

Cho se tordait les mains avec appréhension, elle paraissait attristée et désespérée. Harry posa une main sur son épaule, et eut un air affecté lorsqu'il prit la parole :

- Ecoute, Cho… Je suis désolé de te faire du mal, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais nous deux ce n'est plus possible… Ça ne rimait plus à rien, à mes yeux, tenta-t-il d'expliquer avec plus ou moins de tact.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, on n'était pas bien ensemble ? Je dormais chez toi tous les vendredi soirs, les samedis on sortait, la semaine on mangeait ensemble…

- Justement, ça devenait trop convenu, routinier, je ne veux plus de ça… Et puis rends-toi à l'évidence, tu pars dans quelques mois dans une école qui se situe à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici, ça ne sert à rien de construire quelque chose qui ne durera pas…

Cho avait redoublé sa dernière année mais elle avait à présent le niveau pour entrer dans une prestigieuse école américaine dès la prochaine rentrée. Harry, lui, ne souhaitait pas quitter le sol anglais et ne croyait pas aux relations « longue distance ».

- Mais, je t'aime…

Harry soupira et retira les mains de Cho qui s'étaient désespéramment accrochées à ses habits.

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses amis.

Cho retint ses larmes et s'enfuit de son côté pour retrouver sa meilleure amie, Marietta Edgecombe. Harry lui lança un dernier regard et distingua même de loin que Cho était certainement en train de pleurer. Il ignora le nœud dans son estomac et continua à marcher.

XXXXXX

Le soir même, Harry était installé dans le canapé de sa chambre et regardait sa télévision d'un air morne. Son portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis qu'il était rentré. Il recevait sans arrêts des messages de la part de Cho et cela commençait doucement à l'irriter. Au début, il répondait mais voyant qu'ils tournaient en rond, il avait préféré arrêter. Il pensait d'ailleurs que s'éterniser sur cette rupture rendrait la chose encore plus difficile pour son ex petite-amie. Mais depuis qu'il ne lui répondait plus, Cho lui avait écrit pas moins d'une dizaine de messages et avait tenté de l'appeler huit fois. Harry était en train de se demander s'il devait éteindre son portable ou pas lorsqu'il entendit ses parents rentrer.

En moins de deux secondes, il fut sur ses pieds et descendit à vive allure l'escalier qui menait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Dans le hall, son père aidait sa mère à se débarrasser de son manteau et tous les deux semblaient éreintés par leur journée de travail.

Sa mère était médecin et son père était un agent immobilier. Ils rentraient parfois tard mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour rentrer aux mêmes horaires. Ainsi, ils essayaient de partager toujours le dîner ensemble même si Harry mangeait bien avant eux. Sans se préoccuper de l'état d'harassement de ses parents, Harry leur demanda sans préambule s'il pouvait participer au projet. Ceux-ci eurent un moment d'hésitation, demandèrent de plus amples explications puis acquiescèrent sous le regard suppliant de leur fils. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui refuser. Et puis, ils étaient certainement bien trop fatigués pour lui tenir tête.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Vos avis m'intéresseraient beaucoup ! :)

Merci d'avoir lu,

SamaraXX.


	2. L'ange noir

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** Univers Alternatif, Monde sans magie, Slash. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom et Harry ont le même âge.

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes mais il s'agit d'un UA alors les spoilers sont minimes.

**Genre : **Romance.

* * *

**Note :** Merci de vos reviews ! Pour les trois anonymes Orphée Potter, Tania et Lyly, direction mon blog pour les RaR (www . samaraxx . livejournal . com / 16305).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**2ème Chapitre : L'ange noir**

L'orphelinat « Stockwell » de Londres n'avait rien de chaleureux. C'était la première impression dont on pouvait se faire de ce bâtiment. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un euphémisme. En effet, il était en fait particulièrement austère. Les bâtiments étaient très vieux et ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'une prison. Il n'y avait aucune couleur, seulement du gris. Les murs écaillés étaient bétonnés et renfermaient des couloirs ainsi que des pièces toutes aussi grises et sans vie. Le bâtiment était d'une forme carrée et surmonté de hautes grilles noires et pointues. De l'extérieur, on ne pouvait distinguer que de hauts murs repoussants et une grande grille noire qui semblait donner sur une cour éteinte.

Au fond de la petite cour, des arcades se dessinaient dans le brouillard et servaient de préau à quelques couloirs extérieurs. L'endroit semblait désert tant tout semblait immuable. Il était encore très tôt, l'orphelinat était donc plongé dans le calme. Dans le dortoir appelé « Terminus » se reposaient les orphelins les plus âgés de l'orphelinat. Ceux qui y dormaient n'avaient plus qu'une seule année à passer à l'intérieur de ces murs gris. Tom Riddle faisait partie de l'un d'entre eux.

Le jeune homme était à l'orphelinat depuis sa naissance et accueillait cette dernière année comme son combat ultime. Il ne supportait plus du tout ces lieux et languissait patiemment que l'année se termine. Tom remua dans son lit et se tourna sur le dos. Son visage encore endormi fut éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets. Il fut alors possible de distinguer le magnifique visage de l'orphelin. Le mot n'avait rien d'exagéré : Tom Riddle avait un physique extrêmement séduisant. Sa mâchoire acérée et masculine servait de base à un visage alliant finesse et force. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans le dessin de son faciès, tout était droit et harmonieux. Il avait de longs cils aussi noirs que sa chevelure ébène ; sa peau, en revanche, était très blanche voire trop. Tom Riddle était un beau jeune homme, mais ça ne l'importait que très peu. Pour l'instant, l'expression de son visage était paisible, presque angélique.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, son expression changerait du tout au tout. Il adopterait alors un air méprisant et dangereux et s'il ouvrait la bouche ce serait pour laisser passer un flot de mots blessants et rêches. Ses yeux prendraient alors peut-être une teinte aussi magnifique que maléfique. Il était étrange de contempler ses yeux car ils étaient spéciaux. D'une forme almandine, ils renfermaient une couleur mesurée aux accents fort troublants. Tom Riddle avait les yeux grenat. Au premier coup d'œil, on ne discernait qu'un océan effrayant d'obscurité mais parfois lorsque l'orphelin ressentait une émotion intense, et à condition d'être attentif, on pouvait y discerner des cristaux rouges carmin qui brillaient comme des lames ensanglantées.

Lorsque l'aiguille de l'horloge se positionna sur sept heures, une sonnerie stridente et froide s'éleva dans la pièce. Instantanément, tous les orphelins se levèrent en vitesse de leur lit, à part Tom qui avait ouvert un œil irrité avant de le refermer. Un des orphelins regarda Tom par la porte du dortoir d'un air un peu amusé puis il lui lança un oreiller sur la tête.

- Allez debout, Riddle ! s'écria-t-il alors que tous les autres partaient prendre une douche.

Tom gémit sur son lit et se retourna sur le ventre. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à cette journée.

- Riddle ! s'impatienta son camarade. Tu vas encore finir sous l'eau froide…

Le jeune homme semblait préoccupé par ce fait et s'approcha encore un peu plus de l'adolescent couché dans son lit. Son regard se faisait insistant, il semblait hésiter.

- Mmh… marmonna Tom, remuant légèrement les jambes.

- Lève-toi, fais pas ton chieur…

- 't'faire foutre… murmura Tom dans son oreiller.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit, là ! s'exclama le jeune homme d'un air faussement outragé.

Il grimpa sur le lit et entreprit de retourner Tom pour l'étrangler d'un habile mouvement du corps. La scène aurait pu être violente et dangereuse si les deux protagonistes n'étaient pas petite tenue, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merde, David, dégage ! fit Tom avant de faire renverser son camarade sur le sol.

Leur chute fit que Tom se retrouva à califourchon sur ledit David, Tom esquissa un sourire moqueur et victorieux tandis que l'autre regardait Tom en déglutissant difficilement. Son regard avait bien du mal à rester fixer sur le visage de Tom et semblait attirer par le torse imberbe et bien sculpté de l'adolescent. Tom était en effet en boxer sur son camarade et ne semblait pas se rendre compte du trouble de l'orphelin sous lui. Pourtant, à un moment donné, il s'immobilisa puis se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait senti l'érection de son ami sous lui, réaction inopportune face à son corps ou petit tracas matinal, Tom ne saurait dire mais cela le mit dans une colère noire.

- Putain, Parker ! cracha-t-il avec dégoût avant de se détourner du jeune homme comme s'il s'était brûlé à son contact.

- Merde… Je…je suis désolé ! bégaya David, le rouge aux joues et le regard peiné.

- Alors, c'était vrai tout ce qu'ils racontaient… Tu es gay ! éructa Tom en lui lançant un regard torve.

L'exclamation de Tom était davantage une question, il n'était pas sûr que David soit une pédale mais il cherchait à le faire réagir. De plus, il était lui-même gêné de cette situation incongrue et souhaitait faire passer la sensation de ce pénis bandé sous lui.

- Euh… Je… bafouilla David en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tom vit que ses mains tremblaient. Il avait l'air honteux comme pris en flagrant délit. Tom eut une soudaine envie de vomir.

- Oh putain… Et en plus c'est moi qui te fais de l'effet ?

Le ressentiment et le dégoût de l'adolescent se lisaient facilement sur son visage. David baissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse dénudé. Il avait lui aussi très honte et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait essayé de cacher ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qui venait de se passer. Ses tremblements se firent encore plus évidents.

- Tu me dégoûtes, Parker ! fit Tom d'une voix mesurée mais son regard parlait pour lui.

Il prit ses affaires dans sa petite armoire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre sa douche comme les autres.

- Tom ! Attends ! s'écria Parker en essayant de le retenir par le bras.

Tom se retourna vers lui avec un regard mauvais, il se dégagea de l'emprise que le garçon avait sur lui et le repoussa très violemment. Le jeune homme fut propulsé contre un des murs, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il voulut se défendre mais le regard de Tom était trop intimidant.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais par mon prénom, je ne veux plus jamais te parler… Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais un putain de pédé mais j'ai eu tort ! Et dire que ça fait plus de dix ans que je prends ma douche dans la même pièce que toi… siffla Tom en grimaçant avec répugnance.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ça change tout, je me demandais bien pourquoi tu traînais avec moi depuis quelques temps… Tout ce que tu voulais c'était te faire baiser, petite pédale ! cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

- Non, j'étais avec toi parce que je te considère comme un ami… répliqua David d'un ton implorant, en avançant encore le bras pour le retenir.

- Va te faire foutre, Parker !

Tom sortit finalement du dortoir en laissant David adossé contre le mur. Il semblait complètement défait. Il aimait Tom depuis des années mais il n'avait jamais voulu le lui dire. Il savait que Tom ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'être tombé sous son charme…

XXXXXX

Tom prenait sa douche froide comme tous les matins. Les orphelins de Stockwell n'avaient que dix minutes après que la sonnerie ait sonnée pour prendre une douche. Après ce délai écoulé, l'eau devenait froide. Or, Tom se levait toujours en retard.

Il était énervé, il s'était douté qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Parker. Combien de fois l'avait-il soupçonné de le regarder en cours ou quand il dormait ? Tom était dégoûté. Il frottait fort son corps avec un gant de toilettes en essayant d'oublier ce regard plein de désir qu'avait arboré cet idiot de David Parker. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'ami dans toute sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais cherché… Cependant, David Parker avait essayé pendant des mois de faire baisser sa garde et ce masque que Tom portait en permanence. Un jour, il avait finir par craquer et l'avait laissé manger avec lui et s'asseoir à côté de lui en cours. Il s'était peu à peu investi dans les monologues de David et il s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme n'était pas stupide. Mais, à présent il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tort de se rapprocher de ce type. Il ne voulait que le baiser, il ne voyait rien d'autre en lui, et c'était un putain de pédé de merde. Cette idée répugnait Tom…

Pourtant, les autres orphelins lui avaient plusieurs fois dit que David Parker était homosexuel mais Tom ne les avait jamais crus. Il connaissait les rumeurs parfois fausses sur son compte et n'avaient pas voulu condamner le jeune homme à être homosexuel. Pour lui, c'était la pire des félonies qui pouvait tomber sur quelqu'un. Il s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas les avoir crus.

Je n'ai besoin de personne, de toute façon, se dit-il furieusement.

Il quitta les douches alors que David y entrait pour prendre une douche froide lui-aussi. Tom le bouscula brusquement et s'en alla en cours d'un pas nerveux.

XXXXXX

- Chers élèves, fit la voix aigue de la directrice de l'orphelinat, je viens aujourd'hui dans votre classe, car c'est celle-ci qui va avoir le grand privilège de prendre part à un échange culturel avec la _Grammar School_ de Newport.

Tom regarda autour de lui et constata que la plupart des élèves qui partageaient son dortoir ainsi que les filles du même âge que lui avaient un air ravi. Tom, lui, était au contraire assez irrité par cette annonce.

- Chacun d'entre vous sera donc convié à vivre deux semaines dans une famille de la campagne anglaise avec un correspondant qui se fera un plaisir de vous faire visiter sa ville et notamment la culturelle ville de Cambridge !

Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ! pensa Tom. Il avait l'impression que c'était une façon très peu subtile de les dégoûter. Une façon de leur dire : « Regardez comment ils sont heureux, eux ! ». Il trouvait cela absolument grotesque. Comme s'ils avaient choisi d'être sans famille et de vivre dans cet orphelinat minable. Et puis Tom n'avait aucune envie de connaître les « joies de la vie en famille ». Etre seul lui convenait très bien.

- Madame la directrice, sommes-nous obligés de participer à cet échange ? demanda Tom d'un air renfrogné.

La directrice regarda Tom d'un air assez menaçant. Le cas Riddle lui causait énormément de soucis. Il était de loin le plus doué et le plus intelligent garçon qu'elle avait vu passer dans son établissement mais il n'en restait pas moins celui qui recevait le plus de corrections. Il avait fait de nombreuses tentatives de fugue, avait agressé la moitié de ses camarades, insulté ses professeurs… Tom Riddle n'était pourtant pas l'adolescent le plus agressif qu'il soit, il se contentait la plupart du temps de s'exprimer d'un ton à faire pâlir un mort et d'une suffisance boursouflée d'orgueil. Le problème était que la façon dont Tom remettait ses professeurs à leur place laissait rarement le choix aux punitions. Il savait comment pointer du doigt la totale incompétence d'un professeur devant un exercice ou l'explication théorique d'une notion. Riddle n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser à faire des bêtises ingrates et idiotes comme ses camarades, plus depuis plusieurs années. A présent, il cherchait le point faible et insistait là où ça faisait mal. Il savait rabaisser quelqu'un avec la plus grande politesse mais il n'était pourtant pas un personnage aimable, loin de là.

Mrs. Cole savait qu'il se battait régulièrement avec ses camarades et possédait un vocabulaire plus que grossier. Elle en était simplement rarement témoin. Cela dit, elle était consciente que cet élève ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche pour l'échange. Pourtant, elle était intransigeante sur ce point. Tom Riddle participerait à cet échange comme tous les autres élèves de sa classe. Elle ne lui laisserait pas gâcher l'honneur qu'elle avait reçu de la part d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Oui, Monsieur Riddle… Sachez que nous avons beaucoup négocié pour vous permettre de changer d'air… Cela ne vous fera que du bien, le lycée qui sera jumelé à notre établissement est un des meilleurs d'Angleterre. Vous n'y serez donc que plus à l'aise, Monsieur Riddle, siffla la directrice avec un regard mauvais, essayant d'éveiller son intérêt en divulguant cette information.

Tom la fusilla du regard mais Mrs Cole ne baissait pas les yeux. Tom se doutait qu'elle essayait de le convaincre mais ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. C'était bien quelque chose que Tom ne supportait pas. Ce stupide et vieux personnage osait se mesurer à lui ! Elle croyait certainement le comprendre et comment déclencher chez lui un vif intérêt. Tom se retint pour ne pas grogner, il détestait quand quelqu'un essayait de le dominer. Elle s'imaginait peut-être le comprendre. Le contact visuel dura un certain moment mais la directrice tint bon. Elle en avait vu des cas passer et malgré le fait que Tom était un des garçons les plus étranges qu'elle avait vu à Stockwell, elle avait appris à ne jamais détourner les yeux.

La sonnerie finit par retentir et instantanément tous les élèves se mirent en mouvement. Tom rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cours. Un élève lui tendit au passage une circulaire qu'il avait à lire. Tom soupira et se réfugia à la bibliothèque. C'était de loin l'endroit qu'il préférait.

Il vit que la circulaire était une fiche qu'il devait remplir à propos de lui : ce qu'il préférait, ce qu'il détestait, s'il avait des allergies, son numéro de téléphone et tout le reste. Tom soupira une nouvelle fois. Toutes ces informations seraient envoyées à _l'autre_, le garçonchez qui il vivrait pendant deux semaines. Tom, qui était quelqu'un d'assez acariâtre, insociable et cynique ne se voyait pas vivre deux semaines avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il avait la désagréable impression que cet échange était une façon de se foutre de leur gueule.

Cependant, plus par obligation qu'autre chose, il se décida à remplir sa fiche mais il se contenta du strict minimum. Son correspondant le trouverait sûrement un peu sec et ennuyeux mais il n'en avait cure. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait lui-même choisi de passer des vacances à Newport. Il vit ensuite qu'une photo était requise, Tom fronça les sourcils et prit la décision de ne pas l'ajouter à son dossier. Il n'en avait pas sur lui de toute façon et n'avait aucune envie de se déplacer pour satisfaire les demandes de son correspondant.

- Il ira se faire foutre… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

XXXXXX

Tom rangeait ses affaires calmement dans sa valise, il devait partir dans quelques heures pour Newport. Il soupirait au moins pour la énième fois, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce stupide échange en ce moment. Il était préoccupé par plusieurs affaires qui emplissaient tout son esprit. Il avait son avenir à préparer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de telles âneries. De plus, il était particulièrement ennuyé depuis que David l'harcelait sans arrêts pour pouvoir lui parler. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à essayer de communiquer avec lui. Le jeune homme était au courant que Tom serait absent deux semaines durant. David n'avait pas eu le privilège d'être choisi dans l'échange. Il faisait partie de la deuxième classe, celle qui contenait les élèves les plus turbulents. Samuel et David faisaient parties de cette classe et affichaient clairement leur mécontentement face au fait de ne pas faire parties de l'échange. Tom aurait bien aimé en être dispensé mais depuis qu'il s'était calmé dans ses agissements violents, il était passé dans la classe « élite » grâce à ses notes exceptionnelles. De ce fait, il était obligé – et Mrs. Cole avait bien insisté sur ce point – d'aller à Newport.

Il le regrettait. Il aurait dû continuer à effrayer les petites filles et à faire des coups tordus à ses camarades. Ça l'avait toujours énormément amusé mais après quelques déconvenues, il avait préféré se calmer. Voilà comment il était remercié… pensa Tom, sombrement.

Toujours est-il que David avait redoublé ses tentatives pour lui parler depuis qu'il avait su qu'il ne le verrait pas les prochaines semaines. Cela agaçait prodigieusement l'adolescent qui devait se contenir pour ne pas étriper le jeune homme dès qu'il s'adressait à lui. Heureusement, les autres orphelins lui foutaient une paix royale contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa réputation était bien utile parfois. Les autres n'osaient pas se moquer du fait qu'il avait « copiné » avec un pédé.

De toute façon, les autres orphelins n'avaient jamais manifesté le moindre désir d'aller vers lui. La plupart d'entre eux le trouvaient très bizarre. Tom vivait à l'orphelinat depuis toujours, de ce fait il était toujours assez respecté par les nouveaux qui se pliaient aux conseils des autres. Cela se limitait souvent à : « Ne le regarde pas » ou « Ne lui parle pas ».

Néanmoins, il y avait toujours des petits caïds dont le comportement de Tom énervait. Ceux-ci, à leur arrivée, essayaient bien souvent d'impressionner Tom. Malheureusement pour eux, Tom savait très bien se défendre tout seul et ses punitions s'avéraient être parfois très cruelles. L'ennui dans tout ça c'était que personne ne connaissait l'histoire complète de Tom. Personne ne pouvait donc tenter de le mettre mal à l'aise, ceux qui essayaient repartaient bien souvent vaincus. Le seul autre élève qui pouvait le concurrencer était Samuel. Ce dernier était effrayant selon les autres orphelins. Il n'était pas particulièrement costaud mais affichait constamment un air mauvais. En outre, il haïssait purement et simplement Tom et était le seul à oser le faire savoir haut et fort. Le fait est qu'il était le seul autre orphelin en-dehors de Tom à faire partie de l'établissement depuis sa petite enfance. Samuel était certainement l'adolescent qui connaissait Tom le mieux mais il ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole.

Tom pensait n'avoir besoin de personne de toute façon, et cela depuis toujours. Il boucla enfin sa valise et regarda les autres élèves autour de lui qui riaient entre eux et préparaient déjà les farces qu'ils pourraient accomplir une fois arrivés à Newport. De toute évidence, cet échange était pour eux une occasion rêvée pour emmerder les « gosses de riche » comme tout le monde les appelait à présent. Tom ne possédait pas les mêmes envies. En fait, il se fichait du correspondant qu'il aurait. Il avait prévu une montagne de livres à lire pour combler l'ennui si cela s'avérerait nécessaire.

Alors que Tom finissait de fermer ses bagages, un de ses camarades de classe entra dans le dortoir avec une trentaine de feuilles dans les mains.

- Ce sont les fiches de présentation des correspondants… annonça-t-il en distribuant les feuilles.

Le garçon s'arrêta devant Tom, et fouilla dans son paquet avec un froncement de sourcils. Il finit par extirper une feuille du tas et la lui tendit. Tom se saisit sèchement de la fiche de ses longs doigts fins et regarda les informations qui s'étalaient sur le document. La première chose qui le frappa fut la photo agrafée sur le côté droit.

Tom devait admettre qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Il concédait aisément que l'adolescent sur la photo était plutôt beau – ou alors la photo le mettait extrêmement bien en valeur. Pour une raison assez obscure, Tom s'était attendu à ce que son correspondant soit quelqu'un de banal. Or, le garçon n'avait pas un physique très commun. Ses yeux étaient ce qui restait le plus étonnant dans son apparence : d'un vert brillant, ils semblaient littéralement étinceler à travers la photo. Tom devait admettre que c'était assez impressionnant. Puis, Tom remarqua la coiffure improbable de son correspondant. Il pensa que ça ne le desservait pas même s'il grimaça à l'idée que l'adolescent devait probablement passer des heures devant son miroir pour donner à sa chevelure cet effet décoiffé et indiscipliné. Sur la photo, le jeune homme arborait un léger sourire, à la fois malin et timide.

Tom détourna les yeux de la photo. Il commença à lire les informations écrites par le jeune homme. Il avait une écriture épaisse mais qui restait relativement jolie, cependant Tom voyait bien que le garçon n'était pas du genre à soigner ce qu'il écrivait. Il se dit instantanément que son correspondant devait être un adolescent bien superficiel qui passait plus de temps à dépenser l'argent de son bourge de papa plutôt que d'étudier dans son prestigieux lycée. Ce fut pour cette première raison que Tom commença à le détester.

Les informations qu'il pouvait lire sur son compte continuèrent de le conforter dans cette idée :

_Nom : Harry James Potter. _

Tom se dit que ça sonnait bien comme nom même si « Harry » lui apparaissait être un prénom quelque peu démodé, un peu snob.

_Date de naissance : 31 juillet. _

Tom se doutait déjà que son correspondant serait plus âgé que lui étant donné qu'il était lui-même né le 31 décembre. En règle générale, il était toujours le plus jeune dans un groupe né la même année que lui.

_Ce que j'aime : le basket, la musique, sortir, mes amis. _

Cette information laissa Tom très sceptique. Son correspondant semblait vraiment peu intéressant. En plus, il jouait au basket… Tom considérait ce sport comme franchement inintéressant. Il ne serait pas étonné si son correspondant écoutait de la musique pourrie et si ses amis étaient du même acabit que lui. Dans le genre banal, Tom avait à présent la confirmation que seul son physique pouvait encore rattraper l'évident manque de personnalité de l'adolescent.

_Ce que je n'aime pas : Newport. _

Tom esquissa un sourire, presque malgré lui face à cette réponse laconique on ne peut plus directe.

_Allergies : aucune._

Son adresse, son numéro de téléphone et celui de ses parents étaient inscrits au bas de la feuille. Tom pensa qu'il aurait pu tout de même tomber sur pire. D'ailleurs, à en voir la tête de ses camarades, certains étaient tombés sur de sacrés personnages.

- Attends… Le mien il me dit qu'il adore le sexe, et après il dit que par contre il n'aime pas la position 69 ! s'exclama un des orphelins d'un air consterné en agitant la feuille comme si du vomi était étalé dessus.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Seamus Finnigan, répondit-il, et en plus de ça, il est irlandais… J'ai touché le gros lot, là je crois…

Tous les autres se moquèrent de lui. En règle générale, les orphelins de la classe de Tom n'étaient pas vraiment ouverts d'esprit. A leurs yeux, le fait que Seamus Finnigan était irlandais était un défaut de plus.

- Attends le mien c'est un boutonneux à lunettes, il adore les mathématiques et voue une admiration sans bornes à Einstein ! fit Arthur d'un air dépité.

Tom Riddle cacha un léger sourire mais se dit qu'au moins Arthur ne serait pas obligé de se coltiner des sorties insignifiantes et superficielles au côté d'un adolescent ennuyeux au possible.

XXXXXX

- EN RANG ! cria Mrs Cole de sa voix la plus liquéfiante.

Ils étaient à présent tous devant le bus et sursautèrent face au cri de la directrice. Nullement impressionné par cet ordre, Tom s'approcha lentement de la directrice et attendit d'un air nonchalant qu'elle l'inscrive sur les listes de participation.

- Enlevez-moi ce rictus de vos lèvres, Monsieur Riddle, je sais que vous n'avez jamais eu d'éducation digne de ce nom mais Stockwell vaut mieux que ça !

Tom leva un sourcil sceptique mais ne donna pas la satisfaction à sa directrice de le voir répondre. Les autres orphelins parurent déçus du manque de répondant de Tom, les altercations entre Mrs Cole et Tom Riddle étaient très fréquentes et étaient souvent divertissantes. Avec un lourd soupir, Tom monta dans le bus. Le trajet devait durer plus de trois heures, mais heureusement il avait prévu des piles pour son MP3. Il alla s'asseoir à l'arrière du bus, seul. Il se colla à la fenêtre et attendit que le bus démarre.

Il fallut au moins une demi-heure pour quitter la ville qui était légèrement embouteillée mais à présent le bus filait sur l'autoroute. Tom avait un drôle de pressentiment. Ce voyage aurait dû l'indifférer et pourtant il ressentait un drôle de nœud dans son estomac. Généralement, c'était un signe que quelque chose de néfaste ou de simplement troublant allait survenir… Peut-être que le bus allait avoir un accident. Ou bien, peut-être que ce maudit bus l'emmenait à un endroit qui ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Il n'en savait rien mais gardait un œil mauvais sur tous ces champs qui se succédaient en bordure d'autoroute. Il espérait ardemment que ce séjour passerait rapidement, qu'il serait vite rentré à Londres sans encombre.

Il fit passer trois chansons trop criardes sur son MP3 et finit par se rassurer sur une musique moins violente.

XXXXXX

Après un voyage rempli de doutes, le bus s'arrêta sur un parking presque désert dans la nuit tombante. Néanmoins, Tom pouvait tout de même remarquer plusieurs voitures garées proche d'un bâtiment de briques rouges, éclairées par les phares du bus. Un groupe de personnes agglutiné sous un manteau de parapluies attendait devant le bus. Tom se doutait qu'il s'agissait des familles venues chercher leur orphelin de deux semaines. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir alors que le nœud de son estomac s'intensifiait.

Tom se leva de son siège, enfila son manteau noir et beaucoup trop fin pour ce temps d'hiver. Il rangea son MP3 dans sa poche et sortit du bus non sans plusieurs soupirs exaspérés. Il aurait voulu que cela ne soit pas vrai, mais son malaise ressemblait dorénavant plus à de la peur qu'à du stress. Il s'en voulut d'attacher tant d'importance à ce stupide échange. Il attendit dans la file centrale du bus pour pouvoir descendre, et de pouvoir s'échapper enfin de l'atmosphère puante dans laquelle trente adolescents avaient sué pendant trois heures. Il descendit les marches du bus avec un léger froncement de sourcils quand il sentit les gouttes de pluie s'immiscer dans son col. Puis d'un air fier, il releva la tête et darda, à l'instar de ses correspondants, la foule de parents et adolescents qui attendaient devant eux. Il passa en vue la totalité des personnes et remarqua enfin un garçon à l'allure légèrement débraillée qui attendait près de son père. Tom remarqua qu'il était un peu moins grand que lui. Il portait un manteau muni d'une capuche qui cachait une partie de son visage. Hormis cela Tom reconnut facilement les traits fins de son correspondant. Tom savait que celui-ci en revanche devait ignorer qui était son correspondant puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu mettre de photo dans sa présentation.

Cependant, l'appel des élèves pallia à ce problème et bientôt le père de son correspondant vint gentiment prendre la valise de Tom et la mettre dans la voiture – une magnifique Audi A6. Il offrit un sourire chaleureux à Tom qui garda un air renfermé. L'homme ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant.

Tom remarqua l'air gêné de son correspondant qui le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, le jeune homme s'avança vers lui.

- Salut… dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Tom hésita puis consentit à serrer sa main.

- Salut, répondit-il très froidement.

Tom vit que cela n'avait pas échappé au correspondant qui fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de le convier à monter dans l'Audi. L'orphelin le suivit sous la pluie jusqu'à la portière arrière. Tom se sentit fondre dans le siège en cuir tandis que son correspondant montait à l'avant. Puis, il se laissa emporter au son du moteur ronronnant doucement sous le capot.

Bienvenue chez les riches ! pensa-t-il, le nœud de son estomac toujours bien présent.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Laissez-moi une review si le coeur vous en dit et j'espère que oui ! :)

Merci de m'avoir lu.

SamaraXX.


	3. Cesse de battre

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Couple :** HP/LV

**Warnings : **Univers Alternatif, Monde sans magie, Slash. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom et Harry ont le même âge.

**Spoilers : **Il s'agit d'un UA, cette fic a été commencée avant le tome VII mais mieux vaut avoir lu la saga entièrement pour ne pas être spoilé.

**Genre : **Romance.

* * *

**Note :** Bonjour à tous. Je tiens d'abord à tous vous remercier ! (Les RaR anonymes sont reviews sur mon LJ : samaraxx . livejournal . com).

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

  
**

**3ème Chapitre : Cesse de battre.**

Harry était d'humeur taciturne ce soir-là. Il savait pourtant qu'il pourrait essayer de paraître un peu plus enjoué le soir de la venue de son correspondant mais Cho l'embêtait encore et avait fait sonner son portable dix-neuf fois. Il était vraiment atterré du manque de maturité de son ex petite-amie. Bien-sûr, il admettait qu'on puisse souffrir d'une séparation mais Cho n'avait jamais manifesté son attachement pendant les six mois qu'avait duré leur relation, et maintenant qu'il l'avait quittée, elle l'harcelait pour reprendre contact avec lui… Cette fille avait-elle seulement du bon sens ? Harry mit de côté de façon totalement délibérée le fait qu'il l'avait larguée d'une façon bien cavalière. L'adolescent passa une main sur le côté gauche de son torse en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Quant à son correspondant, il craignait un peu leur rencontre. Le bus en provenance de Stockwell devait arriver vers dix-huit heures sur le parking de son lycée. Plus l'heure avançait, plus il regrettait d'avoir choisi de participer à cet échange. Il avait reçu sa fiche de présentation quelques jours auparavant et avait été un peu déconcerté. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir appeler cela une « fiche de présentation » : le garçon avait rempli la moitié des renseignements demandés de façon laconique. De toute évidence, Tom – c'était son nom – n'en avait rien à faire.

Harry, allongé sur son lit, soupira puis prit d'un geste brusque la fameuse fiche. _Tom_ n'avait même pas daigné mettre une photo mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : il était sûrement tombé sur un garçon laid et introverti dont la seule passion dans la vie était la musique heavy metal. Non pas qu'Harry détestait ce style de musique, après tout un de ses amis Seamus Finnigan n'écoutait que ça et lui-même appréciait d'en écouter de temps en temps mais il n'imaginait pas le garçon autrement qu'en « métalleux » chevronné. Harry essaya tout de même de se rasséréner. De toute évidence, son correspondant savait au moins écrire. Il pouvait déjà être sûr qu'il ne serait pas du genre de Dudley Dursley – son cousin qu'il détestait cordialement et dont l'unique exploit dans la vie était de prouver à l'humanité que la connerie était infinie.

La chambre d'Harry était très grande et parfaitement équipée. Il avait la télé dans sa chambre – trois ans de négociations avec ses parents – une chaîne hi-fi qui faisait d'autant plus enrager ses parents – deux mois de négociations – une salle de bain privée – cinq ans de négociations. La salle de bain avait été rénovée quelques mois auparavant et Harry pouvait maintenant affirmer que sa chambre était parfaite. Il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre. Il était sûr que son correspondant apprécierait de vivre chez lui : sa maison était moderne, elle possédait de larges baies vitrées faisant entrer une lumière vive dans toute la demeure, l'espace était aménagé de façon à ce que tout communique facilement tout en laissant une part d'intimité à chacun.

Il avait même une piscine située dans une énorme véranda accolée à la maison. Lorsqu'il faisait chaud, ils ouvraient toutes les baies vitrées de la véranda et avaient ainsi l'impression d'être dehors au milieu des roses et des tulipes que sa mère plantait avec soin. Tout chez lui était luxueux, même si bien-sûr ça n'avait rien à voir avec le manoir de Draco. Malgré le confort de sa propre maison, Harry en venait à jalouser le style de la demeure du blond… Si la maison d'Harry prédominait dans le moderne et le confort, celle de Draco misait tout sur l'esthétique. Quand Harry y allait, il avait tout le temps peur de casser quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le genre de maison dans laquelle on pouvait s'étaler dans son canapé avec un soupir de satisfaction. D'ailleurs, le caractère froid et snob de Draco rappelait ses origines aristocratiques. Cependant, le Manoir était tout de même d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, Harry baissa le volume du son de la télé avant d'autoriser la personne à entrer. La tête brune de son père apparut dans l'entrouverture et lui dit avec un sourire :

- Il faut y aller, il est cinq heures et demie !

Harry éteignit sa télévision et suivit son père dans l'escalier. Tandis qu'il mettait ses chaussures, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour reconnaître son correspondant s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il espérait que les profs feraient l'appel. James et Harry passèrent par le petit couloir qui reliait le hall au garage, puis ils montèrent dans leur magnifique voiture noire. La porte de garage s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsque James appuya sur le bouton d'une petite télécommande et la voiture sortit doucement, faisant grogner les gravillons sous les pneus. Ils zigzaguèrent pendant vingt minutes dans les routes de campagne. Il était difficile d'imaginer que le hameau qu'était Godric's Hollow soit proche d'une ville vu le nombre de forêts et de champs qui les séparaient.

- Alors, Harry… Tu le sens comment ce correspondant ? lança James soudainement alors qu'il entrait dans Newport.

- Bof… répondit Harry, T'as vu sa fiche, au fait ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps… avoua son père avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Pas grave mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me faire une idée, il est soit timide soit pas vraiment content de faire cet échange si tu veux mon avis.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal. Il n'a sûrement pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses… fit son père calmement, le regard fixé sur la route.

Harry lança un regard pensif vers son père.

- Oui, c'est sûr. Enfin, on ne sait pas d'où il vient… Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un orphelin qu'il n'a rien vu de la vie, non ? demanda Harry, le stress se faisant bien présent maintenant qu'ils approchaient du lycée.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. A mon avis, ce n'est pas le genre d'orphelinat où il fait bon vivre vu les informations qu'on a eues par Albus, expliqua-t-il en soupirant faiblement. N'oublie pas qu'il vient d'un quartier de banlieue de Londres. En ce qui me concerne ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit un exemple de gentillesse et de politesse. Je sais que la raison pour laquelle tu as choisi d'adhérer à cet échange est parce que tu veux aller à Londres mais moi j'ai bien lu la circulaire, et c'est surtout un échange entre deux mondes complètement différents… Ta mère et moi avons accepté mais il va falloir que tu t'occupes de lui parce qu'on est très occupés et qu'on n'aura pas que ça à faire que d'aller le chercher à droite et à gauche, tu comprends ?

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes en guettant les essuie-glaces qui repoussaient l'eau furieusement. Il ne voyait pas vraiment les choses sous le même angle que son père. Selon lui, cet échange serait juste une formalité qui serait vite réglée.

- Oui mais je ne vois pas où est le problème, tu sais… Il ira en cours avec moi, pendant les pauses il traînera probablement avec ses copain – s'il en a – et puis le soir on trouvera une occupation toute bête comme regarder un film… débita Harry comme si tout cela était évident et qu'il n'y aurait aucune complication.

James ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'affairait à garer la voiture sur le parking du lycée tout en dardant d'un regard noir la foule de personnes qui attendait déjà que le bus de Stockwell arrive.

- Génial, comme toujours on est les derniers ! bougonna James avant de déboucler sa ceinture.

- Peu importe, le bus n'est pas encore là ! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne pourra vaincre les Weasley en ce qui concerne leur légendaire retard, fit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Le père et le fils sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent le groupe de parents et d'élèves au centre du parking. Quelques murmures s'élevaient sous les parapluies. Une certaine tension s'était installée entre les personnes présentes. De toute évidence, les familles étaient curieuses de découvrir quel serait l'adolescent qui viendrait vivre avec eux. Harry se mit à regretter amèrement d'avoir adhéré à cet échange lorsqu'il remarqua que le stress se faisait encore plus vivace. Il réprima une grimace alors qu'une douleur à la poitrine se faisait sentir de nouveau.

- Ron a décidé de prendre un correspondant, finalement ? s'étonna son père au bout d'un moment, comme si les paroles d'Harry venaient seulement d'arriver à son cerveau.

- Oui… Quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec Hermione, avoua Harry.

Cela fit sourire son père qui tourna la tête d'un air quelque peu désabusé.

- Ces deux là me font drôlement penser à ta mère et moi quand nous étions jeunes.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà bien trop entendu le récit de la rencontre de ses parents qui ne s'était pas déroulée sans accrocs. Leurs querelles, mésententes, antagonismes avaient été mille fois contés par ses parents, puis Sirius et même Remus. Sans parler du dénouement romantique à souhait et de l'arrivée inopinée d'Harry dans leur vie. Tout cela faisait l'effet à Harry d'un roman à l'eau de rose. C'était très beau et il avait beaucoup aimé entendre ces histoires lorsqu'il était petit mais à présent, rien ne l'agaçait plus que cela.

Il reporta son attention sur la foule, souhaitant se détourner de son père et de ses discussions rasoirs. Il aperçut Dean et Seamus qui étaient en retrait par rapport au groupe et qui discutaient tranquillement. Harry alla les rejoindre tandis que son père saluait Monsieur Granger.

- Salut les gars, fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Salut Harry, répondirent-ils en chœur, pressé de voir ton correspondant ? demanda Seamus d'un air narquois.

- Bof, je n'en sais rien… Je le serais s'il n'avait pas l'air si spécial, marmonna Harry d'un air sombre et quelque peu désintéressé.

- Le mien semble beau gosse et il le sait d'après ces centres d'intérêts, il a de quoi, faut dire… Si je n'étais pas hétéro je pourrais dire qu'il est même carrément bandant ! déclara Seamus.

Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Seamus était le roi pour placer un soupçon de sexe dans n'importe quelle conversation. Les allusions qu'il faisait sur l'homosexualité le mettaient pourtant souvent drôlement mal à l'aise. Il se doutait en partie de la raison mais préférait rejeter tout cela dans un coin de son cerveau. Harry mit sa capuche lorsqu'il remarqua que la pluie s'épaississait et lança un regard à Dean qui restait étrangement silencieux.

- Ca va pas, Dean ?

- Si, si…répondit-il d'un air pensif, c'est simplement que j'ai l'impression que tous ces orphelins semblent un peu bizarre… C'est idiot mais je crains un peu de me retrouver avec un espèce de facho raciste pendant deux semaines…

Dean était noir et subissait souvent le racisme dans la campagne où ils vivaient – il semblait que pour eux voir un Noir était une attraction particulièrement rare.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, tenta de le rassurer Harry, ils viennent de Londres, il y a des fachos aussi là-bas mais les mentalités ne sont pas pareilles à mon avis. Ce sont des orphelins reclus de partout, je pense que ce sont plutôt des délinquants mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient racistes. Tu vois ça ma surprendrait pas non plus que ce soit eux qui nous prennent pour des racistes et ils n'auraient pas tort vu les vieilles peaux qui habitent ici, cracha-t-il en regardant la mère d'un de ses camarades de classe qui était raciste et qui le revendiquait.

Harry ressentait un dégoût amer pour tout ce qui concernait le racisme et les intolérances en général. Ses parents lui rappelaient souvent de modérer ses ardeurs, que la jeunesse le faisait réagir au quart de tour et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'essayer d'en découdre avec les gens ouvertement racistes. Les parents d'Harry avaient été eux aussi révoltés par ces intolérances lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes mais l'âge, leur situation financière stable et confortable les avait radoucis aux yeux d'Harry. A présent, ils ne se souciaient plus que de leur petit cocon douillet. Heureusement, Harry pouvait compter sur Sirius, son parrain, pour ne pas manquer une occasion d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait des intolérants. Cela rassurait Harry qui se disait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la jeunesse – même si Sirius était considéré comme un éternel adolescent par la plupart des gens.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry faillit manquer l'arrivée du bus. Des phares l'aveuglèrent lorsqu'ils pointèrent dans leur direction pour entrer sur le parking. Harry gelait de froid et il était pressé de ramener le correspondant chez lui-même si le stress le tenaillait toujours étroitement et qu'une partie de lui préférait laisser l'orphelin dans le bus. Il alla rejoindre son père après avoir dit au revoir à ses copains et esquissa un petit sourire à Hermione qui était restée bien droite à côté de son père.

Entre son père et Hermione, Harry regarda les premiers correspondants descendre du bus : ils avaient l'air fatigué. Alors qu'il commençait à s'impatienter, un jeune homme au regard dur et froid descendit les marches du bus. Harry ne put détacher les yeux de lui et il eut l'impression que tout le monde avait posé les yeux sur l'adolescent. Il était difficile de le rater. Il était plus grand que les autres orphelins et plus imposant également. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui appelait les regards même si ce qu'il dégageait n'avait absolument rien de chaleureux.

Il était très attirant et Harry pouvait même affirmer qu'une beauté troublante, évidente même, s'étalait sur le visage de l'adolescent. Harry était certain que ce devait être le correspondant de Seamus. Il comprenait encore davantage les paroles de ce dernier lorsqu'il remarqua la manière dont le jeune homme observait la foule devant lui.

Harry entendit Hermione à ses côtés qui jurait à voix basse en le regardant. Même si Harry ne croyait pas en Dieu, il pouvait affirmer sans honte que Dieu avait créé une magnifique créature. Cependant, son air revêche, sa démarche conquérante et le profond gouffre de ses yeux lui faisaient plutôt penser que ce garçon-là était la créature du Diable. Harry pesta intérieurement contre les pensées hautement stupides qu'il venait d'avoir. Il détourna son attention du jeune homme lorsqu'il remarqua son père s'agiter à côté de lui : il venait de lever la main avec un petit sourire et s'avançait à présent vers l'orphelin.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le nœud dans son estomac se serra à lui faire mal lorsqu'il comprit que l'adolescent qui attendait près de ses professeurs à côté du bus était son correspondant et non celui de Seamus.

- Harry, va saluer ton corres' ! siffla Hermione, outrée de l'attitude de son ami. Elle devait certainement penser qu'Harry venait de faire preuve d'une horrible impolitesse.

Harry parut un peu interloqué, il fit quelque pas vers son père et son correspondant qui revenaient maintenant vers la voiture. Il se sentait très gêné. De plus, son correspondant le regardait durement, d'un air terriblement arrogant, ce qui n'était en rien à le détendre. Une fois de plus, Harry sentit une douleur fugace mais aigue dans sa poitrine.

- Salut, dit Harry vaillamment avant de lui tendre la main.

Il se passa d'horribles et lentes secondes avant que son correspondant ne daigne lui répondre. Harry eut le temps d'insulter mentalement le garçon au moins cinq fois, complètement mortifié à l'idée qu'il puisse ainsi le mépriser.

Lorsque, enfin, les doigts se refermèrent sur sa main, Harry sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le bras. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de sourire, ce qu'il échoua lamentablement. Se sentant complètement idiot, il lui indiqua finalement de monter à l'arrière de la voiture alors que lui-même montait à l'avant. Il boucla sa ceinture tout en évitant soigneusement son regard dans le rétroviseur… Son cœur battait vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

XXXXXX

James coula un regard un peu inquiet en sa direction. Il avait remarqué la soudaine pâleur de son fils.

- Ca va ? chuchota-t-il.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

James détourna les yeux et lança un regard bienveillant à Tom par le rétroviseur interne de la voiture.

- Alors, c'est Tom ton prénom, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça.

Harry se crispa sur son siège. Il avait un timbre de voix particulièrement glacial.

- Le voyage n'était pas trop long ? demanda James.

- Non, ça a été, répondit Tom laconiquement.

Il rompit le contact visuel et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit mais il pouvait distinguer les épaisses forêts, les nombreux champs et les quelques poteaux électriques qui les parsemaient. Il remarqua également une demi-douzaine de vaches laitières paître tranquillement dans un pré. Pas de doute, il était bien à la campagne. Il y avait une pluie torrentielle maintenant, et Tom regrettait que son manteau soit si fin, il redoutait l'instant où il devrait sortir de la voiture.

Harry ne disait plus rien, il regardait sans trop le voir le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il se sentait comme fiévreux. Les phares des voitures qu'il rencontrait laissaient voir son visage beaucoup trop pâle et le fait que son père ne cessait de lui lancer des regards n'arrangeait pas son état.

James qui sentait une tension s'installer, alluma la radio. Harry soupira alors que son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les paroles d'un animateur qui venait de faire gagner cinq cents livres à une auditrice. Il sentit doucement que son cœur se calmait bien qu'il avait toujours ces sueurs froides qui lui gelaient la nuque.

Tom vit que la voiture obliqua sur la droite et se dirigeait vers un tout petit village aux lumières allumées. Il observa tranquillement ces maisons aux haies bien taillées et aux portails parfaitement fermés. La maison de son correspondant semblait se trouver un peu à l'écart du village, ils durent même franchir la pancarte qui indiquait qu'ils n'étaient plus à Godric's Hollow. Le père de son correspondant tourna de nouveau à droite et emprunta une route bordée de grands érables sur un demi-kilomètre environ avant que Tom puisse apercevoir un portable ouvert par lequel la voiture s'infiltra.

Tom essaya de ne pas paraître ahuri mais la maison était magnifique. Il voyait une piscine dans une véranda qui dénotait dans la nuit grâce aux spots de lumière allumés au fond du bassin remplie d'une eau transparente. Le jardin était immense et même si les fleurs étaient fanées, les arbres bien que sans feuilles s'élevaient dignement dans le jardin. La porte du garage s'ouvrit automatiquement et la voiture alla s'y ranger. Tom était soulagé de ne pas affronter la pluie diluvienne.

Harry ouvrit la portière d'un geste lent, son correspondant était déjà sorti de la voiture. Il regardait la pluie qui créait de grandes flaques devant le garage. Harry guetta un instant son profil et sa mâchoire acérée qui était la base d'un visage parfaitement dessiné et dont l'éclat paraissait fantomatique sous les lumières blafardes des néons du garage.

- Allez, rentrez… Vous allez refroidir la maison… les prévint son père avant de disparaître par la porte du garage.

- Viens, murmura Harry.

Tom tourna son regard noir vers les prunelles vertes de son correspondant. Il le dévisagea calmement et remarqua qu'il était anormalement pâle mais peut-être était-ce dû à la lumière qui régnait dans cette pièce.

Harry ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et déchargea la valise de son correspondant. Il commença à la porter mais Tom prit la lanière de sa valise et affirma qu'il pouvait le faire. Harry acquiesça puis le mena dans un couloir sombre qui débouchait sur un hall contrastant dans sa lumière éclatante.

- Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre, tout de suite ? Comme ça tu pourras décharger tes affaires et t'installer avant de manger ? proposa Harry, essayant de paraître à l'aise et calme.

Tom acquiesça tout en regardant les murs du hall recouvert de plusieurs peintures, il s'attarda sur un tableau représentant deux corps nus – une femme aux cheveux roux et un homme aux cheveux noirs – enlacés dans une étreinte charnelle. C'était assez étrange de voir ça chez des bourges pur britanniques. Puis, il traîna sa valise jusqu'au premier étage avec l'aide d'Harry.

Le palier sur lequel ils arrivèrent était tout en plancher du sol aux murs. Harry lui indiqua que sa chambre était juste à côté de la sienne.

- C'est la chambre d'ami, expliqua-t-il avant d'ouvrir une porte en bois brun.

Tom avança au centre de la pièce et apprécia le style sombre de la chambre. Il y avait un lit deux places avec une large armoire en ébène. Des rideaux rouge sombre encadraient une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. La pièce n'était pas du tout encombrée et une odeur de draps frais et propre s'élevait dans l'air.

- Ca te plaît ? demanda Harry, l'air un peu anxieux. Le visage de son correspondant était totalement impassible.

- Oui, répondit Tom.

Il se retourna vers son correspondant aux yeux verts et le dévisagea silencieusement. Les photos qu'il avait reçues de lui n'étaient pas trompeuses mais jusque-là rien ne démentait l'opinion qu'il s'était fait de lui. Harry remarqua son regard insistant et détourna le regard d'un air gêné. Il ouvrit une porte sur sa droite et débita sans jeter un regard à son correspondant :

- Voici ta salle de bain, bon en fait on se la partagera. Normalement cette chambre était à l'origine la mienne mais je préférais celle d'à côté qui est beaucoup plus grande… J'ai percé une porte dans le mur de ma chambre qui fait que les deux pièces se rejoignent grâce à la salle de bain.

Harry traversa la petite salle de bain et ouvrit une porte à l'opposé de la pièce qui donnait sur une autre chambre bien plus remplie et effectivement bien plus grande. Tom était resté à l'entrée de la salle de bain, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Sinon, comme tu le vois, il y a une douche, fit Harry en indiquant celle-ci, un bain et puis toilettes et lavabos.

Harry lui montra où étaient les serviettes et les gels douches, mais Tom lui assura qu'il en avait apporté.

Harry pénétra finalement sa chambre et lança un regard à Tom qui signifiait qu'il l'invitait à rentrer. Tom comprit le message et suivit son correspondant.

- Voici ma chambre, donc.

Tom observa encore davantage la pièce : il y avait des posters de basket partout et un petit peu de groupes musique mais il aperçut aussi de nombreux serpents en porcelaine, en tissu, en bois. Il semblait faire la collection de serpents. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- Tu aimes les serpents ? demanda-t-il d'un air impavide même s'il était intérieurement étonné.

- Seulement d'un point de vue esthétique, se précipita de répondre Harry.

- Ah bon… Moi j'aime tout d'eux.

Harry eut un petit air gêné.

- En fait, moi aussi mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui aime les serpents aussi. La plupart du temps les gens font des grimaces dégoûtées…

Tom sourit encore une fois et se détesta pour cela. Deux sourires en même pas une minute. C'était bien trop mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle révélation. Cependant, le fait qu'il soit fan des serpents n'effaçait pas les posters de basket et ça c'était juste immonde aux yeux de l'orphelin.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer mon serpent, il est dans un énorme vivarium dans le salon… reprit Harry, voyant que le silence s'était de nouveau installé.

- C'est un serpent venimeux ? demanda Tom.

- Non, ils sont malheureusement interdits, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants puis Harry détourna ses yeux.

- J'ai une télé aussi…

Tom leva un sourcil sarcastique devant le changement de conversation et s'aperçut qu'en effet il y avait une grande télé à écran plasma qui trônait devant un canapé. Il se demanda pourquoi son correspondant trouvait utile de lui dire cela – surtout qu'il était difficile de la rater vu la taille de la chose.

- Si tu veux, tu pourras venir la regarder avec moi… A moins que tu préfères regarder des émissions littéraires terriblement ennuyantes avec mes parents, déclara Harry rapidement, se hâtant d'esquisser un sourire faux afin d'effacer la gêne qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait prononcé le début de sa phrase.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il doutait fortement de venir regarder la télé avec lui dans sa chambre. Emissions littéraires ou pas.

- Je te ferai visiter la maison après le dîner, je pense qu'on va bientôt manger.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire de plus. Tom continuait de le regarder avec insistance, puis sans rien dire il quitta sa chambre en repassant par la salle de bain. Harry fronça les sourcils, et le suivit un peu timidement. Il remarqua alors que Tom s'affairait dans sa chambre. Il devait probablement défaire sa valise.

Harry ne tira pas de conclusions sur son étrange comportement et quitta sa propre chambre. Il rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine américaine : il y avait un bar au milieu de la pièce qui rejoignait un plan de travail sur lequel sa mère faisait la cuisine. Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça des sourcils à sa vue.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es tout pâle… remarqua-t-elle immédiatement, l'œil alerte.

- Ca va, mentit Harry.

James le regarda aussi et eut une mine réprobatrice.

- Tu avais l'air bizarre dans la voiture… commença-t-il, la voix empreinte d'une certaine inquiétude.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Harry s'adossa contre le mur de la cuisine sans répondre aux leurs regards interrogateurs.

- Harry, si tu te sentais de nouveau mal, tu nous le dirais n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, tu as presque failli t'évanouir.

- Bien-sûr, répliqua-t-il durement, mais je vais bien !

Soudain, son portable vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et aperçut qu'il avait reçu un message de Cho. Il referma le clapet du portable et rangea son téléphone sans lire ce qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Où est Tom ? demanda James.

- Dans sa chambre, il défait ses valises…

- Il a l'air assez bien élevé, continua son père même si le regard qu'ils échangèrent démontrait qu'ils le trouvaient tout de même un peu bizarre sans savoir pourquoi exactement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser de son correspondant. Il le trouvait arrogant et sûr de lui. Et en même temps il le trouvait irrémédiablement intriguant. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il aurait aimé percer. Il n'avait jamais croisé un regard aussi intense et éteint à la fois, c'était très particulier et Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer croiser ce regard.

Ses parents parlèrent ensuite entre eux de leur travail respectif. Harry partit de nouveau dans ses pensées avec un air pensif sur son visage. La soirée avait relativement bien commencé, Cho l'avait énervait mais Draco l'avait appelé pendant une heure et il avait bien ri avec lui. Son humeur était restée relativement égale lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Seamus et Dean. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Tom était arrivé qu'un certain malaise avait pris forme en lui. Le stress qu'il avait ressenti n'avait toujours pas disparu.

- Tu devrais appeler ton correspondant, Harry, conseilla sa mère, on va bientôt manger.

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il redoutait même l'idée de simplement frapper sur une porte.

De plus, il ressentait encore ces douleurs au cœur depuis quelques heures. Il secoua la tête en essayant de chasser ces pensées néfastes de sa tête. Il devait aller appeler son correspondant et celui-ci devait être affamé, il était rare de manger si tard. Généralement, Harry prenait son repas à dix-huit heures maximum. Ses parents avaient l'habitude de dîner plus tard mais c'était dû à leur travail.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de Tom et entra timidement. Tom avait enlevé son fin manteau noir, et Harry vit qu'il portait un polo assez étriqué qui divulguait sans problèmes la fine musculature de son torse. Il y avait sur son visage une expression intriguée, polie mais aussi agacée.

- Ma mère a fini de faire le dîner, tu viens manger ?

Tom acquiesça et rejoignit Harry devant sa chambre.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Tom.

Harry aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu son estomac grogner.

XXXXXX

Le repas se passa tranquillement entre le mutisme d'Harry – qui pressait discrètement une main douloureuse sur sa poitrine –, les questions incessantes de James, les réponses laconiques de Tom et les conversations badines de Lily.

- Tu veux du pain ?

- Non, merci…

- Votre orphelinat est proche du centre de Londres ? questionna son père après avoir avalé une énorme bouchée de purée.

- A quelques arrêts de métro.

- Harry, ça va ?

Harry releva la tête brusquement vers sa mère qui soufflait sur sa soupe avant de l'avaler.

- Oui, répondit-il aussitôt avec un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant. Ses parents s'inquiétaient toujours inutilement.

Le repas fini, Harry se tourna vers Tom et lui demanda s'il voulait voir son serpent. Tom acquiesça. Harry l'emmena dans le hall et longea l'escalier jusqu'à un couloir. Il y avait une pièce qui s'ouvrait entre deux poutres, sans porte. Il n'y avait pas de lumière mais l'énorme bocal dans lequel vivait le serpent éclairait une partie de la pièce d'une lumière bleutée. Tom suivit Harry dans le salon et zigzagua entre les canapés qui sentaient fortement le cuir. Puis, Harry fit coulisser le haut du vivarium.

- Allez, viens ma belle… appela-t-il en venant taquiner le reptile roulé en boule. Puis de ses deux mains, il sortit la bête de sa cage.

- Tu veux la porter ? demanda Harry après avoir remarqué le regard intéressé de son correspondant.

Tom hocha la tête, prit le reptile des mains de son correspondant et s'assit sur le canapé près du vivarium. Le cuir était très froid, il pouvait le sentir à travers son pantalon. Harry hésita puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il caressa la tête du reptile avec un petit sourire. Tom planta ses yeux en face des fentes jaunes du serpent. Harry observa le regard profond et terrifiant de son correspondant. Le serpent releva la tête dignement et sortit sa langue d'un air fier. Il semblait prêt à mordre. Harry n'osait rien dire à son correspondant qui semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais le cœur d'Harry battait fort dans sa poitrine, le faisant souffrir à nouveau. Il agrippa une main sur le cuir du canapé – à quelques centimètres de la cuisse de Tom – quand il vit son serpent foncer sur son visage, la gueule béante. Mais Tom avait été plus rapide encore et avait attrapé le corps fin du reptile avec un sourire vainqueur. Le serpent s'affaissa alors, comme s'il reconnaissait qu'il avait perdu.

Harry était soufflé. Les réflexes de son correspondant étaient impressionnants.

Harry desserra sa prise sur le cuir, se sentant mystérieusement très gêné. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre dans la pièce sinon Tom aurait sûrement vu son rougissement. En même temps, Harry était terriblement désappointé. Cela faisait des années qu'il étudiait les serpents, et cinq ans qu'il avait adopté son premier serpent, mais jamais il n'avait réussi un tel exploit. Tom avait comme, apprivoisé, un _serpent_. C'était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Euh… Je ne lui ai pas donné de nom…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme, passablement surpris.

- Mon premier serpent s'appelait Hedwige, elle est morte et depuis j'ai tendance à l'appeler comme ça, pourtant je sais bien que ce ne sont pas les mêmes.

- Elle me plaît, révéla Tom, il lui faut un vrai nom.

Harry fronça les sourcils, intérieurement amusé par le sérieux de son correspondant. Il regardait le serpent d'un air profond comme si le nom du reptile se trouvait quelque part dans ses yeux.

- Nagini, souffla-t-il, c'est un excellent nom pour elle.

- C'est joli, admit Harry, souriant.

Puis, victime d'un nouvel accès de douleur, il s'enfonça loin dans son fauteuil à l'abri de l'obscurité du salon. Il essayait de se calmer, son cœur continuait de battre férocement dans sa poitrine. Il respira profondément, et ferma les yeux doucement. Il ne voulait pas que son correspondant s'aperçoive de son état.

Depuis qu'il était petit, Harry avait des problèmes au cœur. Il s'était fait opéré plusieurs fois et il croyait être à jamais débarrassé de ses problèmes. Cependant, de temps en temps il ressentait des douleurs lancinantes dans la poitrine, lui rappelant que plus de dix ans auparavant il avait failli mourir.

Tom entendit la respiration sifflante de son correspondant et se tourna vers lui mais il ne pouvait pas le voir sans lumière. Tout ce qu'il voyait était les jambes de celui-ci, éclairées par le vivarium, qui restaient immobiles. Harry, en revanche, voyait le regard sceptique et intrigué de Tom.

- Je… J'ai eu une maladie lorsque j'avais cinq ans… hésita-t-il, çaa m'arrive d'avoir mal au cœur comme ça, ce n'est pas grave… C'est passé, maintenant…

Il se redressa alors, tandis que Tom le considérait minutieusement, Nagini toujours dans ses mains.

- C'était quoi le nom de ta maladie ?

- La maladie de Kawasaki, répondit Harry, ce n'est pas très connu…

Puis il prit Nagini des mains de Tom et la remit dans son vivarium. Tom le regarda longuement dans la lumière bleutée avec une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux. Il crispa sa main sur un coussin du canapé. Puis les yeux d'émeraude d'Harry se tournèrent vers lui, avec un petit sourire.

- Je te fais visiter ?

- Oui…, fit Tom en se levant.

Harry lui fit visiter toute la maison et même la piscine sous la véranda. Il lui indiqua qu'elle était chauffée.

- J'espère que tu as pensé à prendre un maillot de bain ! plaisanta-t-il avec un grand sourie.

Tom ne répondit pas à ce sourire mais répondit d'une voix moins froide qu'habituellement :

- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'ai pas pensé que je me baignerais en plein mois de décembre.

Ils discutaient déjà un peu mieux qu'au début grâce à Tom qui était résolu à rallonger quelque peu ses phrases. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de faire le tour de la grande maison, Harry lui proposa de regarder la télévision.

- Euh… Je préfèrerais dormir, je suis un peu fatigué, s'expliqua Tom.

- Pas de problèmes, bonne nuit, dans ce cas…

Tom ne répondit pas, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'adossa contre sa porte avec un regard sombre et colérique. Il soupira fortement et jura contre lui-même.

Fait chier ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? pensa-t-il.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et ne passa même pas par la salle de bain. Il était extrêmement fatigué par cette journée. Il respira brièvement le parfum de la lessive qui se dégageait de ses draps : il y avait une légère fragrance de lys. Tom aimait cette odeur, c'était agréable mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'étrange à dormir en ce lieu. Cette luxueuse maison et en particulier cette chambre soignée et terriblement propre n'avaient aucun rapport avec l'orphelinat. Le calme était oppressant à l'extérieur, seuls quelques oiseaux nocturnes troublaient le silence lorsqu'ils faisaient des rondes au-dessus de la maison. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'aigreur prit forme en lui mais cela n'empêcha pas le sommeil de venir le chercher au bout de quelques minutes.

XXXXXX

Harry prit une douche puis alla se glisser dans ses draps. Il attrapa la télécommande sur sa table de chevet et alluma la télé. Il passa une heure à regarder un film policier débile. Il n'avait rien suivi de l'histoire. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses maux de cœur… Certes, ça lui arrivait souvent mais il y avait toujours une raison. Il se demandait bien ce que Tom avait bien pu déclencher en lui. Le stress, de toute évidence. Il prit son portable et lut le message de Cho sur lequel il n'y avait d'inscrit que trois mots : _Je t'aime._

- Pas moi…, murmura-t-il.

Il éteignit les lumières et la télévision. Puis, il se blottit dans son lit en essayant de ne pas penser au garçon qui dormait de l'autre côté de la salle de bain. Ce fut peine perdue. Harry dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser une review. Chaque avis m'intéresse et m'aide énormément.

Merci de me lire !

SamaraXX.


	4. Son pouvoir attractif

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, personnages ou détails de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Note : **Pardon ! J'ai pas fait les RaR (je vais les faire) mais le fait que j'update est déjà un exploit en soi. Bien-entendu je ferai vos RaR qui étaient très gentilles soit dit en passant. Mais les faire m'aurait ôté tout courage. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce chapitre que je n'aime pas et qui contient peut-être des fautes, je n'ai pas réellement fait attention. Bisous à tous !

* * *

**4ème Chapitre : Son pouvoir attractif **

Le réveil fut violent. Tom avait fait de très mauvais rêves. Il écrasa les touches de son portable durement. Puis, il se leva avec un air pas très réveillé. La veille il avait entendu son correspondant prendre une douche, donc il était certain qu'il ne serait pas embêté s'il la prenait maintenant.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain mitoyenne à la chambre d'Harry et tomba nez à nez avec le maître des lieux qui était entièrement habillé. Tom remarqua que son correspondant avait des goûts très raffinés, il semblait aimer les jeans noirs et les chemises de grande marque. Sous sa chemise dépassait un petit sous-pull blanc qui contrastait avec la chevelure noire ébène qu'il avait. Mais surtout, plus que jamais, ses yeux verts étincelants semblaient briller de mille feux.

"Excuse-moi, tu veux prendre une douche ?"

"S'il te plaît" répondit Tom qui fit glisser une serviette autour de ses reins.

Tom ne dormait jamais en pyjama, il en avait amené un parce qu'il ignorait où il dormirait mais il trouvait ça désagréable. Pour dire la vérité, il préfèrerait nettement dormir complètement nu mais à l'orphelinat tout comme chez son correspondant ce n'était pas possible. De ce fait, il dormait en boxer.

Le regard d'Harry frôla les courbes de son corps à moitié dévoilé, mais détourna bien vite les yeux.

"Je me brosse les dents et la salle de bain est à toi" fit Harry avant de se mettre à l'action.

Tom le regarda quelques secondes, remarquant – avec une sorte de soulagement obscur – que son correspondant semblait bien plus en forme que la veille. Cependant, il avait décidé de ne pas se montrer prévenant envers lui, il avait été déjà bien trop amical la veille.

Après trois minutes de brossage intensif, Harry quitta la salle de bain avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Tom soupira puis se déshabilla. Sa douche finit de lui enlever toutes pensées gênantes ou inadéquates.

XXXXXX

Harry, de son côté, avait remarqué l'éclat ocre des yeux de son correspondant. Il n'y avait pas fait attention le jour de son arrivée, persuadé que c'était un éclat de la lumière et puis de toute façon la nuit avait été bien trop noire pour s'en apercevoir. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son regard paraissait si incroyablement intense, Tom avait des yeux _rouges. _Bien-sûr ce n'était un rouge vif qui agresse les yeux tel un taureau attiré par la cape du torero, mais bien un rouge délicat tout en discrétion. C'était superbe.

Harry finit de faire son sac avec un petit soupir. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'attaquer cette journée d'école qui était l'une des plus harassantes de la semaine. Le vendredi était un supplice pour tous les élèves de sa classe.

Enfin, Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée et s'écrasa sur son canapé devant la télévision du salon. Harry n'était pas du tout un lève-tôt mais il aimait se reposer devant l'émission du matin sur sa chaîne préférée avant d'aller en cours, ça lui permettait d'être en forme pour la journée. Ses parents étaient déjà partis, comme tous les vendredi, ils commençaient plus tôt.

Bientôt, il entendit le froissement d'un vêtement. Il se retourna et vit Tom au seuil de la porte, les cheveux encore brillants de sa douche. Cependant, il était à présent habillé d'agréables vêtements bien choisis bien que les yeux perçants d'Harry remarquèrent qu'ils étaient bon marché. Evidemment, un orphelin n'avait certainement pas les moyens de s'acheter des vêtements de marque comme lui. Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure et leva un sourcil en signe de questionnement.

"Est-ce que tu déjeunes le matin ?" demanda Harry.

"Et toi ?" fit Tom à la place de répondre.

"Non, mais tu…"

"Alors moi non plus" trancha Tom d'un ton sans réplique.

"Si tu as l'habitude de déjeuner, tu peux, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut" fit Harry, légèrement décontenancé.

"Heu…Je suis obligé de manger tous les matins à l'orphelinat mais je n'ai jamais faim le matin, ça m'arrange en fait" s'expliqua Tom.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

"Tu veux regarder la télé ?" demanda Harry.

Tom haussa les épaules très légèrement, puis il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

"Est-ce que vous regardez toujours la télé à la campagne ?" demanda Tom d'un ton sarcastique.

"Que veux-tu faire d'autre à la campagne ?" répondit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux "Evidemment que si j'habitais au centre d'une capitale, je ne la regarderai pas à la moindre occasion…"

"Ca ne change rien pour moi, il faut une autorisation pour sortir de l'orphelinat…" dit Tom.

Harry remarqua que son correspondant se crispa furieusement suite à ses propres mots. Décidément, il le trouvait très bizarre. Tom ne croisa plus les yeux émeraude de son correspondant, il préféra s'attarder sur l'émission matinale comique qu'Harry avait l'habitude de regarder.

"Le bus passe à 8h30 devant chez moi" fit Harry qui jouait avec la télécommande anxieusement.

Tom jeta un regard aux doigts fins d'Harry qui faisait tournoyait l'objet dans ses mains de façon trop énergique. Puis, en déglutissant difficilement, ses yeux remontèrent le long de la silhouette affalée d'Harry, il passa sur son corps chétif mais bien fait, puis il détailla les traits de son visage qui ne contenaient plus aucune grimace fugitive de douleur comme la veille. Il resta légèrement hypnotisé par les yeux d'Harry qui fixaient la télé, il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, brusquement, Tom détourna les yeux. Il se gifla mentalement.

XXXXXX

Harry et Tom montèrent dans le bus légèrement essoufflés. Même en avance, Harry finissait en retard et Tom en pâtissait aussi, lui qui était toujours ponctuel.

Tom n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry mais les autres gamins qui braillaient dans le bus le regardaient vraiment bizarrement comme s'il était un animal sauvage d'une contrée lointaine qui faisait son entrée dans un zoo. Finalement, il décida de s'asseoir à côté de son correspondant après avoir croiser son regard engageant.

Etrangement, Harry appréciait Tom de plus en plus malgré ses expressions parfois ennuyées, moqueuses ou carrément désintéressées. Il l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et ressentait même du réconfort d'être à côté de lui mais il ignorait pourquoi. La veille ça avait été pourtant tout à fait le contraire.

Tom était collé à la fenêtre et guettait Harry qui ne semblait pas vouloir parler avec les gens déjà dans le bus mais il remarqua que tous semblaient bien plus jeunes. C'est seulement quelques villages plus loin qu'Harry commença à parler avec agitation autour d'une bande de rouquins. Deux d'entre eux, parfaitement identiques n'arrêtaient pas de plaisanter. Tom remarqua qu'un des rouquins était accompagné d'une fille de son orphelinat.

Tom eut un sourire moqueur.

"Alors, Jones, tu es tombée sur un mec ?" fit-il en attirant les regards de tous y compris celui d'Harry qui le regardait en fronçant des sourcils.

Puis Harry se tourna vers la fille en question et resta légèrement déboussolé.

"Je ne comprends pas" fit-il "Je croyais que les échanges mixtes étaient interdits !"

Ron qui était assis sur le siège devant Harry, le regarda en souriant. Puis il lui chuchota :

"Me dis pas que t'es jaloux… Tu sais quoi ? Cho m'a appelé pour te convaincre de ressortir avec elle ?"

Harry soupira bien qu'un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge au même moment.

"Quelle chance…" murmura-t-il d'un ton sarcastique "Mais vas-y réponds… Comment ça se fait que t'as _une_ correspondante ?"

"En fait, je me suis inscris trop tard… Il n'y avait plus qu'une fille, je ne l'ai appris qu'hier soir aussi, en la voyant…" fit-il avec un grand sourire "Elle a dû déménager et dormir dans la chambre de Percy, et ce gros nul dort avec moi maintenant… Tu savais qu'il rêvait en algèbre ?"

Harry éclata de rire.

Tom regarda le profil de son correspondant qui riait franchement, c'était étrange le contraste entre son comportement de la veille et son enthousiasme présent. C'était amusant comment il cachait tout ce qu'il ressentait, Tom était prêt à parier que personne ne savait qu'il avait eu une maladie au coeur étant petit.

Tracy Jones ne cessait de guetter Ron de son siège un peu plus à l'avant du bus. Tom eut un sourire moqueur. Tracy Jones ne se faisait que des loosers, elle était même tombée amoureuse de David qui était un homosexuel franchement déclaré. Enfin de ce côté-là, Tom ne pouvait rien dire car lui-même n'avait pas cru les rumeurs jusqu'à ce fameux jour où David s'était carrément senti excité devant Tom.

Tom remarqua bien vite que d'autres orphelins rentrer dans le bus accompagnés de leurs correspondants. Harry semblait connaître tout le monde, il riait, il souriait, il parlait. Et tout le monde l'écoutait. Comment faisait-il pour attirer ainsi les personnes et attiser la tendresse de tout le monde ?

XXXXXX

Le bus s'arrêta devant un bâtiment de briques rouges, c'était vraisemblablement le lycée de Newport. Il était composé de plusieurs bâtiments d'un style parfaitement anglais. Il y avait également beaucoup de verdure qui encadraient l'école, mis à part ça il n'y avait aucunes barrières, aucunes grilles, aucuns surveillants…

Tom sentit un peu de rancœur au fond de lui en faisant cette constatation, Stockwell était un orphelinat austère et repoussant. Tout à fait l'inverse du lycée de son correspondant.

Il vit que les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter et se bousculer dans la file centrale pour descendre du bus, le bruit des conversations était intenable. Le flux des élèves était si compact qu'Harry et Tom ne purent rejoindre la file immédiatement. Cependant, Harry s'empressa d'agripper la main de Tom et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la file centrale. Tout le monde était étroitement compressé.

Tom tressaillit quand il réalisa que chacune des parties de son corps étaient collées à la silhouette d'Harry qui était devant lui. Il jura mentalement contre ces idiots qui poussaient derrière lui, l'amenant à s'écraser davantage sur le dos de son correspondant.

Harry de son côté ne se plaignait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que leur deux corps s'emboîtaient très bien. Mais la file sembla se débloquer, et ils descendirent enfin du bus. Harry fit un sourire gêné à Tom qui plissa légèrement des yeux. Puis Harry entraîna son correspondant au foyer. Ron, Dean et Seamus qui étaient à côté d'Harry n'arrêtaient pas de rire à chaque minime instant entraînant dans leurs blagues salaces le rire cristallin d'Harry. Tom l'observait de loin alors qu'il était coincé entre des orphelins de Stockwell.

Arthur Polskov ne cessait de lui parler de Seamus Finnigan. Tom ne faisait pourtant même pas semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il racontait. Il regardait fixement dans une autre direction.

"… J'te jure c'est un fou ce mec ! Ses parents, des irlandais de base, sérieux…"

"Attends, Arthur ! Tracy est tombée sur des paysans !" s'exclama Jules avec un sourire moqueur.

Tracy, la correspondante de Ron se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Elle fixa des yeux Tom un moment, puis orienta son regard vers Harry qui commençait déjà à rassembler ceux qui arrivaient en voiture telle qu'Hermione qui amenait avec elle une orpheline ravie.

"Il est sympa ton corress', Tom ?" demanda Tracy en continuant à le regarder avec insistance.

"Ca peut aller" répondit celui-ci.

"Ca peut aller ? Arrête, il a l'air trop bien, en plus il connaît tout le monde, t'as vu ?" fit-elle en regardant le groupe formé autour d'Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus.

Tom ne fit aucun commentaire, il regarda avec un visage impassible les quelques filles qui l'entouraient. Il s'attardait surtout sur une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qu'il prenait tendrement dans ses bras.

"C'est sa petite amie ?" demanda Tracy.

"J'en sais rien" répondit Tom alors qu'il se souvenait avoir entendu parler d'une certaine Cho, la fille brune n'avait rien d'une asiatique. C'était peut-être sa nouvelle petite-amie…

"En tout cas, il est vachement mignon… Il est même à craquer, je sais qu'Olivia a déjà des vues sur lui"

"Elle se fait tout ce qui bouge celle-là" cracha Tom avec mépris.

"Même toi, c'est pour dire…" répliqua Tracy.

"Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?" siffla Tom avec un regard menaçant.

"Rien, simplement qu'elle aime se faire insulter et rabaisser comme une pute"

"J'ai rien demandé, moi, c'est elle qui est venu à moi… Et pis franchement je me fous d'Olivia, ce n'est qu'une idiote qui ne mérite même pas que je perde autant de salive à parler d'elle"

"Oh mon dieu !" fit Tracy, en oubliant complètement Tom "Mais il y a que des bombes dans cette école, regarde ce mec… C'est mon idéal, enfin un blond ! Un blond !" s'écria-t-elle en fixant un mec qui venait d'entrer dans le foyer.

"Sans vouloir te vexer, Tracy, je me fiche de tes préférences en matière de mec, et pis je ne vois pas ce qu'il a d'exceptionnel ce type !" fit Tom

Draco passa devant le groupe des orphelins sans un regard. Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore parsemés de gouttes de pluie, et il écarta une mèche mouillée de son visage avec un air sensuel. Tom devait tout de même admettre que l'homme en question était très séduisant, et pourtant il n'aimait pas du tout les blonds en temps normal.

Le visage du blond se fendit en un sourire alors qu'il regardait Harry qui lui lança un regard amusé. Avant même d'avoir saluer toutes les autres personnes autour de lui, il vint enlacer Harry avec un sourire.

"Alors Dray, t'as perdu ton parapluie ?" lança Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux mouillés du blond.

"Il pleut tout le temps en ce moment…" marmonna Draco.

Tom ne les écouta plus, il tourna la tête furieusement. Son correspondant semblait décidément très tactile, il enlaçait tout le monde, leur passait une main dans les cheveux. Il plaisantait et souriait à vraiment tout le monde. Les sourcils de Tom étaient froncés dans une moue un peu colérique. A vrai dire, il ignorait pourquoi il ressentait cette colère, son correspondant avait bien le droit d'être ami avec beaucoup de personnes. Peu importe que ce soit avec une fille et un garçon, et que les deux soient particulièrement séduisants.

"Merde !" grogna Tracy.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi ?" fit Tom en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je crois que ton correspondant préfère les hommes !"

"Quoi ?" fit Tom d'un ton peut-être un peu trop alarmé.

"Bah t'as vu sa manière de toucher le blond-là, pis c'est vrai qu'il a un petit quelque chose de féminin… Pas totalement efféminé, mais tu as vu comme il est fin ? Il a des manières douces, c'est craquant mais… Je sais pas, je sens qu'il est gay"

Tom marmonna furieusement dans sa barbe.

"Quoi, Tom ? Ha oui, c'est vrai tu es un homophobe, en parlant de ça, ce que tu as fait à David c'était dégueulasse, il t'aimait, tu sais ?"

"Ce petit pédé a eu ce qu'il méritait, et puis ne me parle pas de lui… Je vais vomir"

Tracy haussa les épaules.

Soudain les conversations s'éteignirent peu à peu pour céder la place à un silence respectueux presque étonnant. Tom regarda autour de lui pour savoir ce qui avait causé autant de discipline, et il aperçut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à l'entrée du foyer.

"Bonjour à tous, je suis le directeur de ce lycée, le Professeur Dumbledore docteur ès mathématiques" fit-il avec un petit sourire.

Tom lui lança un regard sceptique. Avait-on idée de s'habiller ainsi en étant un docteur en mathématique ? Une cravate jaune sur une chemise rouge, il n'aurait pas fait mieux dans un cirque. Le Professeur Dumbledore fit un discours long et passablement ennuyeux sur la solidarité, la famille, l'aide, le partage… Tom eut une exclamation dédaigneuse qui attira le regard de tout le monde. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta et regarda Tom avec un regard surpris.

"Oui, jeune homme ? Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à propos de mon discours ?" demanda-t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

"Oh, Professeur, ne vous occupez pas de celui-là" fit un des professeurs accompagnateurs de l'orphelinat de Stockwell "Il n'est qu'un garnement sans intérêts !"

"Je vous en prie, Professeur Sucks, je voudrais écouter ce qu'il à dire" répliqua Dumbledore

Tom lança un regard dur à Dumbledore et à son professeur. Il y eut un silence lourd pendant lequel tout le monde regardait Tom. Tout particulièrement Harry qui était vraiment intrigué.

"Rien…" finit par dire Tom "C'est simplement que nous savons tous que ce que vous dîtes est complètement faux !"

"Riddle !" s'exclama le professeur Sucks "Vous vous portez donc porte-parole de vos camarades sans les avoir concerté ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être contre ce que disait le Professeur Dumbledore"

"C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont des moutons" répliqua Tom d'un ton acide.

Comment oser dire qu'il n'y avait pas de différences entre ceux qui vivaient à Newport et ceux qui vivaient à Londres ? Tom n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux, jamais eu de parents, il n'avait jamais été choisi par les familles qui venaient les adopter lorsqu'il était petit.

Il se souvenait de ces matins stressants où tous les orphelins devaient être absolument parfaits le jour des adoptions. Ils s'installaient tous devant leur lit, le regard fixe, les mains tremblantes et des couples aux regards perçants venaient les scruter sous tous les angles. Jamais Tom n'avait été choisi…

Il n'avait jamais eu sa chambre à lui comme son correspondant, personne ne croyait en lui, personne ne l'attendait à la fin des cours… Tout ce qu'il avait eu, il l'avait volé.

Alors tout ce charabia sur la solidarité, la compassion et la pitié le rendait malade.

"Je m'excuse, Tom, si je vous ai offensé" reprit doucement Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme fixa un long moment Tom avec un regard contemplatif, compréhensif. "Je vais maintenant vous laisser à vos correspondants, j'espère que vous apprécierez la vie dans ce lycée, bonne journée" dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Des conversations s'élevèrent à nouveau autour de Tom mais celui-ci n'y prenait pas part. Il avait réussi à s'afficher le premier jour de son échange. Il se sentait vraiment idiot parfois. En plus, il venait de s'apercevoir que son correspondant n'était plus dans le foyer. Tous les autres camarades de Tom suivaient leurs correspondant à part Jules, Arthur, Tracy et Tom dont les correspondants s'étaient envolés. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le foyer.

"Génial !" murmura Jules "Ils nous laissent tomber maintenant !"

Tracy lança un regard en biais à Tom et lui souffla :

"J'ai aimé ce que tu as dit, tu avais raison… Son discours était à chier"

Tom la regarda un moment puis détourna les yeux.

"Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda-t-il.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Tom soupira et avisa autour de lui les multiples étagères où des élèves vraiment peu prudents avaient laissé leur sac.

"C'est incroyable ! Ils n'ont pas peur des vols ?" fit Tom.

"Ce serait mesquin de leur voler quelque chose…" murmura Tracy.

Tom ne prêta même pas attention aux propos de la jeune fille. Jules et Arthur étaient déjà en train d'ouvrir des sacs. Tom fit lui-même l'acquisition d'un portable qui venait de sortir. Il le regarda sous tous les angles avec un petit sourire satisfait… Il pourrait retrouver la charge adaptée en rentrant à Londres.

Soudain, quatre garçons firent irruption dans la pièce. Tom eut tout juste le temps de mettre le portable dans sa poche avant de reconnaître son correspondant qui s'avançait vers lui avec un petit sourire.

"On a été acheté les sandwichs pour ce midi, vu que ma mère n'a pas eu le temps d'en préparer ce matin" s'expliqua Harry avec un sourire d'excuse.

Tom hocha la tête.

Harry s'attarda encore quelques instants sur le visage de Tom, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de constater une fois de plus qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. Dean et Ron discutaient dans un coin.

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Harry à ses deux amis.

"Bah…" répondit Ron "On se demandait si il valait mieux qu'on reste avec nos correspondants ou qu'ils aillent tous ensemble dans un de nos cours"

Ron, Dean, Seamus et Harry n'avaient pas les mêmes options. Harry avait exactement les mêmes que Draco, Hermione et Ron mais Dean et Seamus valorisaient davantage les matières scientifiques.

Harry se tourna vers Tom.

"Tu préfères aller en psychologie avec moi, Ron et Tracy ou tu préfères suivre les autres en mathématiques ?"

"Allez Tom, viens en psychologie…" murmura Tracy.

Tom aimait les mathématiques, mais il était curieux d'aller en psychologie. Et puis surtout il voulait éviter Arthur – et Jules à moindre degré, car ils étaient très ennuyants.

Harry, Ron, Tracy et Tom se dirigèrent donc vers le bâtiment D.

XXXXXX

Tom et Tracy s'installèrent au fond de la classe, Harry et Ron étaient assis juste devant eux. Le professeur était une femme d'âge mûr qui avait une singulière réputation au sein du très respectable lycée de Newport. Elle était en effet suspectée de vivre une relation passionnée avec un de ses élèves qui suivait son cours en dernière année.

Le Professeur Trelawney se déhanchait avec sensualité entre les tables des étudiants avec une mine soucieuse qui faisait mine de plonger dans les méandres du cerveau d'un détraqué sexuel. Tom était un peu perplexe, il ne savait pas si ce sujet était réellement dans le programme.

En tout cas, Harry et son voisin semblaient aimer ce sujet, ils avaient un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres. Par contre, le blond que Tom avait remarqué plus tôt, semblait passablement énervé. Il remarqua bien vite le manège de la prof qui ne cessait de frotter sa cuisse contre le coude de son élève à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui.

Tom et Tracy s'intéressèrent davantage au jeu de la prof qu'à son cours qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Tracy ne cessait de lancer des regards perçants à son correspondant, Ron. Tom était prêt à parier que quelque chose allait arriver entre ces deux-là avant la fin du séjour… Dieu soit loué, Tom ne comptait pas s'embarquer dans une relation riche/pauvre en ce moment.

Bien vite, Tom remarqua que le professeur de psychologie lui lançait des œillades peu discrètes sans aucune équivoque possible.

"Mais dîtes-moi, qu'avons-nous là ?" fit-elle en s'avançant vers le dernier rang avec un sourire éclatant.

"Ce sont les correspondants qui viennent de l'orphelinat Stockwell de Londres" explicita Draco en tant que bon délégué.

"Merci" le remercia-t-elle d'un air glamour.

Puis elle se tourna vers Tom avec ce même sourire charmeur qu'elle avait réservé à Draco.

"Désolée je viens juste de vous remarquer, vous pourriez peut-être vous présenter ?" proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Moi c'est Tom Riddle" fit le brun.

"Et moi c'est Tra…" commença Tracy.

"Enchantée !" coupa le Professeur Trelawney "Et vous êtes le correspondant de qui ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Tom lança un regard vers Harry qui leva sa main avec nonchalance. Elle esquissa une fois de plus un sourire éclatant à Harry et lui lança un clin d'œil discret. Le Professeur lança un dernier regard à Tom puis reprit son cours en guettant de près Draco, Tom et Harry.

"Pétasse…" souffla Tracy alors que le Professeur Trelawney s'éloignait.

XXXXXX

"Tu fumes, Tom ?" demanda discrètement Harry à son correspondant alors qu'ils faisaient des pieds et des coudes pour s'extirper de la foule qui emplissait le hall principal.

Tom lança un regard surpris à Harry et il lui fit un petit sourire.

"Oui" affirma-t-il.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et ils sortirent en compagnie de Draco Malfoy du bâtiment D.

"C'est formellement interdit de fumer au sein du lycée, mais on a trouvé un coin tranquille pour fumer… Tu ne veux pas que Tracy vienne avec nous ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire complice.

"Tracy ? Non, elle ne fume pas" répondit Tom en ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son correspondant.

Ce n'est qu'en croisant son regard rieur qu'il comprit. Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer qu'il sortait avec Tracy Jones ? Elle possédait certes un physique agréable tout en rondeurs et en fossette mignonne qui accompagnait ses sourires fréquents d'une virgule maligne. Mais elle était une emmerdeuse de première qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Tom ne l'aimait vraiment pas même si elle était parfois utile.

"Je ne sors pas avec elle" dit Tom alors qu'ils entrèrent dans le terrain externe de basket.

"Vraiment ? J'aurais parié, vous avez l'air assez… proches" commenta Draco d'un air amusé.

"Et toi tu te fais ta prof de psychologie ?" demanda Tom avec un sourire franchement moqueur.

"T'as remarqué aussi ?" fit Harry avec un rire "Elle m'a fait le même truc l'année dernière mais elle a abandonné quand je suis sortie avec Cho…"

"En parlant du loup…" murmura Draco en regardant une personne qui sortait du gymnase.

Tom tourna son regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et raides qui marchait vers eux. Son uniforme mettait en valeur ses longues jambes et son petit chemisier rehaussait sa poitrine.

Tom entendit son correspondant soupirer.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi selon lui. Son ex petite amie était une vraie bombe. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses yeux bridés qui lançaient des regards meurtriers vers Harry. Mais Tom ressentit un sentiment dont il reconnaissait tous les recoins quand il la détailla de plus près. Cette fille était parfaite… Et, inexplicablement, une haine acide le prit aux tripes. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à la jeune fille qui s'arrêta soudain devant eux.

"Je peux te parler ?" fit-elle à Harry.

"Non, je n'ai pas le temps… J'ai cours"

"Prend moi pour une idiote ! Je connais ton emploi du temps par coeur, tu es censé déjeuner à cette heure-là… Puis tu allais bien fumer une cigarette, je me trompe ?"

"Non"

"Alors tu peux bien me consacrer du temps à moi, tu fumeras ta clope plus tard…"

"On s'est tout dit, Cho" répliqua Harry avec un soupir exaspéré.

"Non, j'ai essayé de t'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois !""

"Une vingtaine serait plus exact" coupa Harry.

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire tandis que Tom regardait Cho avec dédain. Cho marmonna furieusement avant d'intercepter les regards noirs de Tom. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"C'est qui lui ?" lança-t-elle en détaillant ses habits bas de gamme avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry qui la connaissait bien reconnut immédiatement cet air moqueur et supérieur. Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

"C'est mon correspondant…"

"Ha oui, les fameux orphelins… Quelle plaie…" murmura-t-elle en le scrutant.

"Ecoute, Cho… C'est fini, ne m'appelle plus, compris ? Je ne veux plus de toi, tu commences sérieusement à m'exaspérer !"

"Prends pas la mouche, c'est ce moins-que-rien qui te met dans cet état-là ?" fit-elle avec un air surpris.

"Ferme ta gueule ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es riche que tu es meilleur que lui, tu n'es qu'une idiote Cho… Et tu viens de me le prouver…" s'énerva Harry.

Cho parut démontée un moment. Elle caressa la chemise blanche d'Harry avec une moue attristée. Harry la regardait de haut avec un air très énervé mais lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux remplis de larmes, toute sa colère retomba.

"Allez-y !" fit-il à Tom et Draco "Je vous rejoins"

Draco acquiesça et entraîna Tom avec lui vers le petit recoin coincé entre le grillage du terrain de tennis et le gymnase qui assurait une intimité totale.

Il repositionna son regard vers Cho avec un air embêté.

"Cho… Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver mais je ne veux plus être avec toi" fit-il d'une voix ferme. Elle glissa une main froide sous la chemise blanche d'Harry et caressa son ventre plat avec dextérité. Harry posa sa main sur son poignet et la retira sèchement.

"Il faut que je te montre quelque chose…" lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle ouvrit la porte du gymnase et entraîna Harry à sa suite.

"Cho… Où tu m'emmènes ? Je dois rejoindre les gars…" fit Harry alors qu'elle ouvrait le vestiaire des filles et le poussait à l'intérieur.

"CHO ! Ca ne me fait pas rire !" s'exclama Harry avec colère.

"Calme-toi, je veux te rendre les bagues que tu m'as offert…" dit-elle calmement avec un regard brûlant.

Harry resta près de la porte, les bras croisés, l'air très énervé.

"Tu peux les garder…" répondit-il.

Elle alla rejoindre son manteau accroché sur le mur opposé et prit deux bagues dans les poches de son manteau. Puis elle s'approcha d'Harry d'une démarche légèrement plus aguichante que lorsqu'elle était allée chercher ses bagues. Tout en marchant, elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de son chemisier. Harry lui lança un regard circonspect.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Rien" répondit-elle innocemment.

Elle s'approcha si près d'Harry qu'elle colla son corps au sien puis elle plongea ses mains dans le cou de son ex pour y sortir la chaîne qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle fit glisser les bagues sur la chaîne et remit la chaîne à son cou.

"Garde la chaîne et tes bagues…" murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Elle se colla plus profondément contre lui tout en remettant sa chaîne. Harry ne bougeait pas.

"Embrasse moi une dernière fois…"

"Non"

Elle lui prit les lèvres de forces. Harry la recula sans ménagement et se retourna pour ouvrir la porte du vestiaire et s'en aller mais elle colla sa poitrine contre son dos et descendit une main sur son entrejambe. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Je connais tes points faibles, Harry" murmura-t-elle en claquant la porte du vestiaire.

Elle retourna Harry et le poussa durement contre la porte. Puis elle enleva sa chemise et sa jupe rapidement. Elle était à présent en soutien-gorge, string et chaussettes remontées jusqu'aux genoux devant Harry dont la respiration s'était nettement accélérée.

"Cho… Arrête ça !"

Elle s'avança vers Harry et défit la ceinture de son pantalon.

"Non !" fit Harry en essayant de l'empêcher.

Mais Cho s'était déjà agenouillée et engloutit la verge d'Harry sans sa bouche à la seconde qui suivit. Harry grogna alors qu'il rejetait sa nuque en arrière. Il serra les dents et se maudit lui-même pour sa faiblesse mais Cho accélérait la vitesse sur son sexe tendu au possible. Il mit les mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs et fit accompagner sa tête au rythme de la fellation. Il la forçait à engloutir davantage dans sa gorge. Il gémissait en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure mais alors qu'il allait venir Cho se retira. Il lui lança un regard irrité qu'elle répondit par un regard de braise.

Elle s'allongea au sol, les jambes écartées. Puis elle glissa une main sous son petit string noir. Elle commença à se masturber tout en se cambrant sur le sol avec des gémissements répétés et absolument aphrodisiaques pour Harry.

Il pouvait partir… Il pouvait ouvrir la porte et s'en aller mais alors que cette idée faisait son chemin, son érection grossissait et le faisait souffrir. L'image de Cho au sol se masturbant était vraiment trop excitante. Elle avait toujours ses chaussettes blanches, et ses jambes étaient franchement écartées et au creux de celles-ci la main de Cho s'activait sous son string.

"Hmm… Harry… Prends-moi" supplia-t-elle.

Ses yeux bridés s'étaient ouverts et ils suppliaient Harry du regard. Harry ne voulait pas… Mais il s'agenouilla devant Cho et se glissa entre ses jambes. Elle soupira de bonheur et commença à dégager davantage le sexe du boxer d'Harry. Celui-ci faisait descendre le string sur ses jambes fuselées. Elle s'enleva elle-même son soutien-gorge et elle commença à se malaxer les seins en se cambrant sur le sol. Ses lèvres rouges étaient gonflées alors qu'elle se surélevait au point de toucher le sexe de son ex. Il gémit et pénétra en elle sans une pensée de plus. Il la dévorait du regard alors qu'elle ne cessait de gémir, ses mains pétrissant ses fesses sous son pantalon à moitié enlevé.

Il commença à faire des vas et viens euphorisants… Il oubliait tout qui elle était, où il était… Tout ce qui comptait était de la baiser, toujours plus fort… Il accrocha les cheveux de l'asiatique et bougea en elle de plus en plus brutalement tandis qu'elle criait de plaisir de plus en plus fort…

"Oh mon dieu ! Harry !" faisait-elle alors qu'elle griffait le torse imberbe d'Harry.

Il lui saisit les mains et les écarta au maximum. Il la dominait encore plus de cette façon, son regard vert était profondément ancré dans les yeux noirs de Cho. Il ferma les yeux et dans un coup de rein plus violent, il se vida en elle.

Le corps en sueur, il s'écrasa sur elle alors qu'elle commença à rire. Il se suréleva un peu et la regarda d'un air perplexe.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi…"

Soudain, Harry entendit des bruits dans le couloir.

"Merde !"

Il se dégagea de Cho en vitesse et commença à remonter son pantalon quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant eux…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Joli cliff, désolée. Bon, peut-être que vous n'aimez pas cette fin, moi non plus... Mais j'ai décidé de faire de Cho une salope et comme y en a plein qui peuplent ce monde, ce ne sera guère étonnant d'en trouver une à Newport également... (Veuillez noter mon ton amer).

Désolée d'être si méchante aujourd'hui... J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas dégouté au point de ne pas reviewer ! Please ?

Bisous à tous, n'oubliez pas que je vous aime :)

SamaraXX


	5. La créature du Diable

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, uniquement.

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, personnages ou détails de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Note : Salut à tous ! **Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien ! Merci de vos reviews (pour les anonymes, vous pouvez lire les RaR sur mon LJ : www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx …. Sans espaces !) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Bisous.

* * *

**5ème Chapitre : La créature du Diable**

La porte s'ouvrit au moment où Harry finissait de reboutonner son pantalon. Il essaya de paraître le moins coupable possible mais ses essais partirent en fumée lorsqu'il reconnut Draco et Tom au seuil de la porte. Leurs regards étaient clairement significatifs.

Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas se trahir, ses joues rouges et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés ne laissaient aucune autre explication au fait que Cho soit encore au sol presque nue. Elle se releva et se rhabilla très gênée, sous le silence oppressant des trois jeunes hommes et s'en alla sans un dernier regard. Harry leva alors les yeux, malgré sa honte.

Draco avait une expression un peu grave tandis que Tom feignait l'indifférence, mais ses yeux semblaient encore plus rouges que sous un rayon de soleil. Harry déglutit difficilement et eut une expression à mi-chemin entre la honte et l'exaspération.

Puis, ne supportant plus la tension qui régnait dans le vestiaire, il sortit en effleurant Draco. Celui-ci suivit Harry dans le couloir du gymnase avec un air irrité.

"Tu fuis, Harry ? Tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois une explication ?"

"Non" fit-il sans même se retourner.

"Oh… Je vois" soupira Draco en lançant un regard en biais à Tom dont la mâchoire était étrangement crispée "Il pense qu'on a rien remarqué, que Cho n'avait pas les jambes écartées et que…" souffla-t-il à Tom avec un air goguenard.

"Justement !" s'écria Harry en se retournant enfin.

Draco et Tom arrêtèrent de marcher et fixèrent Harry avec un air de dédain.

"Il me semble que c'est assez évident, non ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…" ajouta le brun en continuant à marcher.

Draco se précipita à sa rencontre et le retourna brusquement.

"Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir filer sans entendre ce qu'on en pense… Enfin ton correspondant en a sûrement rien à foutre, et à vrai dire cela m'aurait amusé aussi si je ne savais pas que tu viens de profiter d'une fille !"

"Profiter ?" fit Harry en écarquillant les yeux "Elle m'a allumé !"

"Oh oui, je vois et tu n'as pas su te contrôler, c'est ça ?"

"Oh, lâche-moi, Draco !" répondit le brun "Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si une fille comme Cho s'était mise à t'allumer, à s'allonger au sol et à se masturber devant toi en te priant de la prendre ? Toi, Monsieur le Parfait, tu serais parti dignement c'est ça ? Hé bien je suis désolé de te décevoir mais moi je ne peux pas… Mais crois-moi ce n'est pas toi qui es le plus choqué et déçu, ok ?"

Il y eut un silence gêné entre Draco et Harry. Puis ce dernier se tourna vers Tom et eut une expression encore plus honteuse.

"Je suis désolé, Tom… Je ne sais pas quel image tu as de moi maintenant mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes" fit Harry.

"C'est ça le plus choquant, Harry" répliqua Draco.

Harry se tourna vers lui et soupira fortement.

"Putain mais tu ne vas pas me faire la morale alors que tu sautes tout ce qui bouge, que tu as la pire réputation de ce lycée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es jaloux ?"

"Je te croyais mieux que ça, et non je ne t'envie pas du tout" répondit le blond "Je suis très énervé contre toi car ta petite-amie a fait exactement le même coup à un autre élève de dernière année il y a deux ans et qu'elle l'a accusé de l'avoir violé"

Harry pâlit considérablement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Elle serait capable de m'accuser de viol ?" murmura Harry d'un air atterré.

"Elle ne peut plus, maintenant" fit une voix froide.

Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers Tom.

L'orphelin était nonchalamment adossé contre le mur et faisait mine de vérifier la propreté de ses ongles. Il leva lentement ses yeux striés d'éclairs grenats vers Draco et Harry puis ajouta d'un air évident :

"Tu as des témoins, maintenant… Et crois-moi que les cris extatiques qu'elle poussait et qu'on entendait du couloir ne semblaient pas sujets à ceux d'un viol et puis elle était bien trop déshabillée" s'expliqua-t-il avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses ongles.

"Il a raison" concéda Draco "Tu as eu de la chance qu'on se soit inquiété pour toi, tu sais…"

"Mais…" soupira Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux "Comment… Comment n'ai-je pas été mis au courant de cette histoire ? Comment tu l'es, toi ? Putain elle a été ma copine pendant six mois !"

"En tant que délégué au conseil de l'école, je peux assister aux réunions des professeurs, le cas Chang avait été discuté il y a deux ans… Ils la croyaient tous vraiment victime mais je connaissais l'accusé, je savais qu'il était innocent. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler, quoiqu'il en soit le gars s'est fait viré"

"Mais je croyais que c'était simplement une fille un peu fragile…"

"Je crois qu'elle a un grave problème de reconnaissance, elle a constamment besoin qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Ses copines doivent être à son écoute 24h/24, c'est la petite fille chérie de son papa… Une idiote sans cervelle qui sort avec les gars les plus populaires pour son propre besoin d'être aimé, il y a fort à parier qu'elle ne t'aimait pas… Peut-être même qu'elle te méprisait…"

Harry leva un sourcil amer et murmura un "Merci, Draco…" ironique. Draco eut un sourire doux puis tapota l'épaule d'Harry avec réconfort.

"Allez, ça va aller, Harry… On peut dire que t'as eu de la chance, mais merde tu mérites mieux que baiser des salopes dans les vestiaires !"

Harry eut un pâle sourire.

"Bon, on la fume cette clope ?" fit Tom qui _semblait _s'ennuyer fortement.

XXXXXX

Bien que la tension entre Draco et Harry s'était nettement baissée, il ne restait pas moins vrai que Tom, en revanche, paraissait passablement énervé. Il avait constamment un tic sur sa mâchoire et une veine pulsait dangereusement sur sa tempe, en dehors de ça son attitude reflétait le calme le plus extrême.

Harry tira sur sa cigarette, ce qui creusa légèrement ses joues. Tom le guetta curieusement et plissa ses yeux de colère à la suite.

"… n'empêche t'as quand même pris ton pied, c'est cool…" plaisanta Draco.

_'Oh oui ! C'est trop cool !' _pensa Tom avec ironie.

"C'était pas prévu !" rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire bien qu'une lueur profonde de honte immergeait ses yeux.

_'Ouais, c'est ça… Bouffon'_

Tom finit sa cigarette en inhalant de profondes bouffées, mais cela ne lui servit à rien car il ne ressentit aucun changement en lui. Il se sentait toujours aussi énervé, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

_'Bouffon ! Bouffon ! Bouffon !' _se répétait-il inlassablement.

Cela ne le calmait pas plus que la cigarette mais il trouvait ça particulièrement drôle d'insulter Draco et Harry dans sa tête sans que ceux-ci ne le sachent. Dès qu'_il _riait, il lui lançait un sourire forcé tellement faux qu'il en paraissait sarcastique. Tant qu'au blond, il ne cessait de le détromper dans ses informations, généralement cela était un jeu dans lequel Tom excellait, étant sans contestes le meilleur élève de l'orphelinat Stockwell. Mais Draco était, apparemment, un très bon élève qui savait très bien le casser aussi.

Tom avait développé – là encore sans raisons réelles – une profonde antipathie envers le blond. Il le trouvait pathétique. Pour lui, sa crise de nerfs de tout à l'heure ne voulait rien dire d'autre qu'il était jaloux non d'Harry mais de Cho. Tom était intimement persuadé que Draco était attiré par Harry. A cette idée, il eut un ricanement moqueur…

Ils n'allaient vraiment pas bien ensemble !

Rassuré (mais pourquoi au juste ?) sur cette idée, il réussit à avoir l'air un peu plus enjoué mais bien-sûr cela ne l'empêchait pas de fixer froidement son correspondant.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de sourire comme ça, lui ? Bouffon…'_

XXXXXX

"Ca va, Tom ?" demanda Harry alors que la sonnerie de la récréation de l'après-midi venait de sonner.

Tom ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder dans une autre direction d'un air terriblement arrogant qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant le comportement froid et distant de son correspondant.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre un correspondant si je te fais chier !" lui cracha Tom en se tournant vers lui.

Harry le regarda, interloqué. Il avait vraiment mal interprété son soupir. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir pris un correspondant, surtout pas lui – même s'il le trouvait très bizarre. Il s'apprêta à le détromper mais la vue de Tom le stoppa. Il devait être seize heures du soir et en cette fin d'automne, la lumière se faisait mordorée. Les reflets bruns et ocres qui recouvraient son visage le rendaient encore plus magnifique que le soir de son arrivée. Et plus que jamais, la lueur grenat de ses yeux semblait irradier son iris… Plus que jamais, il ressemblait à une créature divine, diabolique… Plus que jamais se dessinait sur son visage une expression d'intense colère mêlée à une déception amère… Plus que jamais Tom semblait être la créature du Diable.

"Je…" balbutia Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager longuement son correspondant.

"Laisse tomber" siffla Tom en se retournant et rejoignant Tracy de l'autre côté de la rue, près des bâtiments de musique et de théâtre.

"Tom !" rappela Harry.

Tom ne se retourna même pas et Harry préféra abandonner quand il vit les regards surpris des autres élèves à l'entente de son cri. Dépité et plus attristé qu'il ne le devrait, Harry rentra dans le foyer. Il fit claquer la porte brusquement ce qui lui valut plusieurs remontrances de la part des élèves et du professeur qui passait par là. Harry ne les écouta pas et rentra dans la salle principale, avec un soupir désarmant il se laissa tomber sur un des canapés moelleux à côté d'Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

Ils étaient tellement pliés de rire qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Harry mais celui-ci s'en fichait un peu. Il n'aimait pas avoir l'attention constamment sur lui, et puis il préférait qu'Hermione soit seule s'il devait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce qui n'allait pas…

Il y en a avait des choses qui n'allaient pas. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une aussi grande honte de sa vie, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir couché avec Cho dans le vestiaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi ? Il se sentait vraiment minable d'avoir une bite à la place de son cerveau… Il ne se sentirait pas si coupable si Cho était une fille sans importances qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui mais elle était son ex et il la respectait. Bien-sûr, il se posait vraiment beaucoup de questions depuis que Draco lui avait raconté qu'elle avait simulé un viol deux ans auparavant. Il avait cru la connaître pendant ces six derniers mois, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle l'avait aimé. Mais cela n'était pas le cas, apparemment.

Mais plus que jamais, Harry se posait des questions très embarrassantes. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir couché avec Cho, plus que jamais… Mais une lueur dans ses yeux démentait le fait que c'était soi-disant pour son respect pour elle. Harry se sentait tellement honteux. Tellement. Si au moins ça avait été un bon coup mais pour la première fois depuis six mois, Harry avait été déçu d'un rapport sexuel avec Cho. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était réellement attendu mais tout cela paraissait très bizarre à ses yeux.

"Tu sembles bien pensif, Harry…" remarqua Hermione quand elle se rendit compte de la présence d'Harry à côté d'elle.

Le brun se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

"Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué…"

"Le vendredi devrait être effacé de la semaine, quitter à cinq heures c'est une horreur… Je devrais demander à Draco de se plaindre au conseil de classe"

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il était d'accord avec Hermione. Personne ne devrait quittait les cours à dix-sept heures ! Généralement, il finissait les cours vers quatorze ou quinze heures.

"Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Ron soit tombée sur une fille pour son échange ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il repensait à présent au comportement de Tom et un gros nœud le prit aux tripes. Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ?

"Il est tout le temps après ! Un vrai toutou…" continua Hermione.

Il ne devrait pas se sentir si triste alors que ça ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il le connaissait. C'était encore un inconnu pour lui, une personne sans importance, il partirait dans deux semaines et ce serait bien mieux. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré une personne aussi compliquée que Tom Riddle.

"Il ne m'a même pas regardé une seule fois…" se plaignit Hermione.

Harry immergea de ses pensées d'un seul coup et regarda Hermione avec un air ahuri.

"Tu… Tu avais remarqué ses regards ? Tu savais que Ron en pinçait pour toi ?" fit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

"C'est Parvati qui m'a ouvert les yeux"

"Je vois… Et… enfin, tu comptes lui parler un de ces jours ?" demanda Harry avec intérêt.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, je ne crois pas avoir entendu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, le son de sa voix"

Harry soupira. Il était vrai que malgré les conseils d'Harry, Ron n'avait jamais franchi le pas du petit sourire dans les couloirs. Au même moment, Draco rentra dans le foyer. Le regard d'Hermione scintilla à son entrée… Harry soupira de nouveau. Il était certain qu'elle connaissait très bien le son de sa voix à celui-là.

XXXXXX

Harry ne retrouva pas son correspondant après la récréation. Il était donc seul à son dernier cours de la semaine. Il était exténué et était un peu inquiet vis-à-vis de Tom. Il devait absolument le retrouver avant que le bus ne parte ou il devrait attendre qu'un de ses parents vienne les chercher. De plus, il constata amèrement qu'il commençait déjà à pleuvoir. Le regard fixe, il contempla les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient violemment contre le carreau de la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. Une sorte de tristesse le prit au ventre et son regard se fit plus dur tout à coup. Il détourna le regard et essaya de se concentrer sur les deux élèves qui répétaient "Hamlet" de Shakespeare. Harry avait pris l'option théâtre, il aimait bien le théâtre mais il regrettait qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait pris l'option. A chaque cours, il s'ennuyait un peu, surtout lorsque sa présence n'était pas tellement essentielle.

Comme cette fois-là. Il regardait sans grand enthousiasme ses deux camarades qui essayaient de respecter le terrible langage anglais du seizième siècle. Il commença rapidement à rêver de nouveau, et ses pensées le menèrent directement vers Tom. Où était cet idiot ? Il espérait qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait eu le bon sens de rester avec Ron et Tracy. L'heure passa atrocement lentement… En plus, ils jouaient vraiment très mal.

XXXXXX

Harry fut le premier à passer le pas de la porte, un dixième de seconde après que la sonnerie eût sonnée. Il descendit en toute hâte les escaliers et essaya de retrouver Tom rapidement. Il n'y avait plus grand monde au sein du lycée, la plupart des élèves quittaient bien plus tôt. Il parcourut les différentes cours du lycée et vérifia les quelques parcs mais il ne trouva pas de traces de son correspondant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut que son bus ne tarderait pas à partir.

Un peu désespéré, il essaya de joindre Ron à l'aide de son portable. Au bout de trois sonneries, la voix rauque et terriblement masculine de Ron répondit au bout du fil :

_"Allo ?" _fit celui-ci.

_"Ron ? C'est Harry… Tom est avec toi ?"_

_"Tom ? Il était avec nous…- Tracy !-"_

Il y eut quelques chuchotements qu'Harry ne pouvait comprendre.

_"Ron !"_

_"Ouais… Attends… Tracy vient de me dire qu'il était énervé tout à l'heure… vers 4 heures… Et la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, il était dans le petit chemin"_

_"Merci" _répondit Harry _"Vous êtes chez toi, là ?"_

_"Ouais, on a pris le bus de quatre heure et demi"_

_"Ok, bah on se voit sûrement demain, non ?"_

_"Je sais pas, il ne m'a pas invité…" _fit Ron avec dépit.

_"Je lui en parlerai…" _assura Harry avant de raccrocher.

Il remit son portable dans la poche avant de son sac et se hâta de rejoindre le "petit chemin", c'était en fait un petit chemin – comme son nom l'indiquait – un peu plus à l'est du lycée. Le petit chemin comportait un pont qui traversait une petite rivière à la lisière d'un bois.

Il pénétra dans le petit bois, ce qui le protégea de la pluie. Il marcha sur le petit chemin et fut rassuré de voir son correspondant appuyé contre la rambarde du pont étroit et branlant, fumant nonchalamment une cigarette. Tom leva les yeux vers son correspondant et eut une expression dédaigneuse devant l'état d'essoufflement de son correspondant.

"Tu fais une course ?" demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

"Je te cherchais !" se défendit Harry avec une pointe d'irritation.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il disparaissait comme ça sans le prévenir, et maintenant il se moquait de lui ! Harry le trouva franchement culotté.

"Hé bien, tu m'as trouvé, maintenant, non ?" répondit Tom avec arrogance.

"Ouais, et à cause de tes conneries on a raté le bus !"

Tom n'eut pas l'air très inquiet par cette information.

"Tu t'en fous ?" fit Harry un peu décontenancé du manque de réaction de son correspondant.

"Je suppose que tes parents ne vont pas laisser leur fils chéri dormir dans les bois" s'expliqua Tom avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

Harry se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de ses joues à l'entente de ces mots. Puis, avisant l'éclat de tristesse brillant dans ses yeux, il se rapprocha de lui.

"Tom…"

Il releva la tête.

"Tu as très mal compris mon soupir tout à l'heure, je ne regrette pas du tout de t'avoir pris comme correspondant…"

Tom le regarda longuement en fixant l'intérieur de ses yeux de jade sans complexe. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il y avait tellement de sincérité dans sa voix et dans ses yeux qu'il fut forcé d'acquiescer. Harry souffla de soulagement. Il regarda Tom avec un petit sourire et eut une furieuse envie de le remercier en se jetant à son cou. Avec une autre personne, il n'aurait pas plus réfléchi et il l'aurait fait. C'était comme ça qu'il agissait, il aimait _toucher _les gens. Mais Tom était bien trop impressionnant à ses yeux, trop bizarre, trop imprévisible. Il se contenta donc de lui sourire avec chaleur, mais il fut très attristé de voir les yeux de Tom brûler encore d'amertume.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour que son correspondant le regarde ainsi durement ? Il se doutait qu'il devait être méfiant de lui depuis ce midi mais il avait espéré que sa discussion avec Draco l'aurait aussi réconcilié avec lui. D'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où son correspondant pouvait lui en vouloir. Mais, Harry lui-même, se sentait tellement honteux que Tom l'ait vu avec Cho qu'il ne préféra même pas juger le comportement de Tom.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Harry regardait Tom et celui-ci fumait en fixant les profondeurs du petit bois. Harry avait envie de se gifler... Il voulait détacher ses yeux du visage de son correspondant mais ses traits étaient fascinants. Harry aurait aimé avoir le talent de son ami, Dean Thomas, pour le dessin, ainsi il aurait représenté Tom tel qu'il le voyait et il aurait pu le contempler quand il le voudrait.

Il détourna les yeux et consentit à appeler son père. Il lui assura qu'il serait là dans dix minutes. Après avoir raccroché, Harry baissa la tête, il ne put donc pas voir le regard brûlant et irrité à la fois de Tom posé ostensiblement sur lui.

XXXXXX

Harry et Tom n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le trajet entre Newport et Godric's Hollow. Ils supportèrent sans broncher les Beatles qui chantaient sous les accords de "Hey Jude" sans un frémissement, sans un regard... Si ce n'était les regards surpris qu'ils lançaient à James qui semblait transporté dans la musique.

Harry venait de vivre une journée horrible. Dire qu'il avait honte serait un euphémisme mais dire qu'il était fatigué le serait encore plus. Jamais de sa vie, Harry ne s'était senti dans un état aussi lamentable. De son côté, Tom n'était pas mieux... Mais à la différence d'Harry qui savait en partie ce qui n'allait pas, lui était complètement perdu. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi mesquin envers son correspondant mais en même temps, il sentait une joie malsaine à le décontenancer. Il ne se comprenait pas... Mais il lui en voulait atrocement même s'il devait admettre qu'il était dur d'en vouloir longtemps à cette petite frimousse boudeuse.

Inconsciemment, il eut envie de voir son correspondant sourire et de cesser de se morfondre ainsi mais il ne fit aucun geste. Ces regards ne le trahissaient pas mais c'en était de peu. Il ne se comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait plus. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La voiture rentrée dans le garage, les deux correspondants sortirent. Harry proposa à Tom de manger tout de suite mais celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de son correspondant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, et il avait un peu peur de lui-même. Il salua à peine Lily et monta directement dans sa chambre.

Il s'écrasa sur son lit sur son dos. Les yeux ouverts, la respiration précipitée, il essaya de comprendre son complexe cerveau. Il posa une main sur son coeur et soupira. C'était peut-être son coeur qui débloquait complètement. Ce gars l'intriguait. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été intéressé par une autre personne que lui-même, les autres personnes n'avaient jamais suscité son intérêt. Mais Harry Potter... était différent.

XXXXXX

Harry alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et s'écrasa sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Il augmenta le son et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour s'empêcher de crier. Il resta un petit moment dans cet état mais se força à se lever après quelques minutes d'hébétement. Son correspondant devait s'ennuyait comme un rat mort dans sa chambre. Il entra dans sa salle de bain et parcourut la largeur de la pièce pour rejoindre la porte de la chambre de Tom.

Il resta posté devant avec une légère appréhension. Mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Il frappa au montant de la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il essaya de nouveau mais encore une fois Tom ne lui ouvrit pas la porte. Harry – qui était une personne très curieuse – ouvrit la porte. Il entra et découvrit son correspondant endormi sur son lit. Il semblait s'être assoupi d'un seul coup, il était sur le dos, les bras le long du corps. Harry s'approcha et contempla le visage doux de son correspondant. Jamais, Tom n'avait eu le visage doux mais ainsi endormi aucune trace de mépris, de méfiance ou de répugnance ne venait altérer la beauté de son visage.

Harry déglutit difficilement devant cette image de toute beauté. Une envie similaire à celle qui l'avait pris sous le petit bois l'incita à le toucher, alors qu'il allongeait le bras pour caresser la joue de son correspondant qui semblait _si _douce, une main ferme et brusque agrippa son poignet. Harry sursauta et regarda avec surprise les pupilles grenat qui le contemplaient avec stupéfaction. Il tressaillit et dégagea son poignet avec force alors que les battements de son coeur se précipitaient. Tom se mit sur son séant et remarqua l'expression apeurée de son correspondant. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un petit sourire qui enleva toute trace de peur dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry.

"Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais..."

"C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû te faire peur comme ça, c'est simplement que j'avais oublié que j'étais ici... Je croyais être à l'orphelinat et ceux qui sont là-bas ne sont pas aussi gentils que toi"

Harry fit son possible pour ne pas rougir. _Ne rougis pas ! Ne rougis pas ! _Mais malgré ses efforts, deux petits points rouges colorèrent ses joues. C'était incontrôlable, Tom venait de faire son tout premier compliment... Déguisé, certes, mais un compliment quand même ! Tom qui savait bien mieux cacher ses émotions qu'Harry essaya de ne pas sourire, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait beaucoup déstabiliser Harry avec ses réactions un peu mesquines mais l'embarrasser avec des allusions était encore mieux.

"Je voulais te demander si tu voulais faire quelque chose, ce soir..."

Tom lui lança un drôle de regard partagé entre l'incompréhension et la surprise.

"Je veux dire..." bafouilla Harry "Tu préfères rester ici ou rejoindre des gars à un bar, aller au cinéma... Ou je ne sais pas..."

"Je n'ai pas envie de sortir" répondit Tom un peu brusquement.

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très irrité.

"Pourquoi tu es si lunatique ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Tom fronça les sourcils avec une expression assez fermée qui exaspéra Harry.

"Je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec toi ! Un moment tu as l'air d'aller bien, l'autre tu sembles en colère pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai l'impression de tout faire mal... Je... je n'arrive pas à te cerner"

"Et c'est toi disais que tu ne regrettais pas d'avoir pris un correspondant ?" fit Tom avec mépris.

"Je ne parle pas de ça ! Toi, tu n'as jamais manifesté le moindre intéressement ! Tu sembles t'ennuyer atrocement ici... Pourquoi t'es venu si c'est pour faire la gueule tout le temps ?" s'écria Harry avec colère.

Tom se leva brusquement de son lit, ce qui fit sursauter Harry qui recula devant le regard meurtrier de son correspondant.

"On ne m'a pas donné le choix !" répondit-il avec hargne "Tu crois quoi ? Que j'avais envie de vivre deux semaines entouré de gosses de riche fils à papa !"

Tom avait craché ça avec tant de rancœur qu'Harry demeura choqué pendant quelques secondes.

"Alors c'est ça… Tu me prends pour un gosse de riche fils à papa ! T'ai-je déjà jugé, moi ? Retourne à Londres si tu n'es pas content d'être ici !" répliqua-t-il alors que ses propres mots le glaçaient de l'intérieur.

"Mais bien-sûr ! Tu me payes le taxi jusqu'à Londres ?"

"Tu m'énerves ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'on va faire pendant deux semaines si on est incapables de s'entendre… Ou devrais-je dire, si _toi _tu ne peux pas me supporter ! J'ai déjà fait plein d'efforts mais toi tu n'arrêtes pas d'être désagréable avec moi… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?"

Tom lui lança un regard méprisant mais fut incapable de répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Pourquoi était-il désagréable avec lui ? Il y avait deux raisons, en premier il avait commencé parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas content d'être ici, et qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable non plus. En deuxième, il avait vraiment commencé à le détester quand il l'avait vu baiser sa salope. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre ça, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, ça n'expliquait même pas sa colère, Tom avait déjà tant de mal à se comprendre lui-même.

"Tu n'as rien à répondre ?"

Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que la colère commençait à monter.

"Tu me fais pitié, tu me détestes parce que t'es jaloux de ma vie…" commença Harry.

"… Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir ami avec une pédale" coupa Tom d'une voix glaciale.

Harry parut incroyablement choqué par ses propos. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'un grand froid semblait geler son coeur.

"Quoi ?" fit-il d'une voix blanche.

"Tu m'as très bien compris, va baiser avec ton blond si cela te fait plaisir mais en ce qui me concerne je n'ai aucune envie de me faire violer alors tiens tes distances…"

"Je ne suis pas homosexuel !" répliqua durement Harry "Et Draco est juste un ami, tu ne m'as pas assez bien vu baiser Cho ? Tu n'as pas eu la preuve de mon hétérosexualité, aujourd'hui ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas bisexuel mais, vraiment, cette petite relation avec ce blond, là, me répugne !"

"JE NE SORS PAS AVEC DRACO !" s'écria Harry avec colère.

"A qui veux-tu le faire croire ?" fit Tom avec moquerie.

"Oh, ta gueule ! Draco est amoureux de ma meilleure amie, et il est on ne peut plus hétéro, tant qu'à moi, j'aime les filles… Mais mes préférences sexuelles ne te regardent, de toute façon, en rien ! Et si j'étais gay, tu n'aurais rien à dire ! C'est incroyable d'être aussi étroit d'esprit… Homophobe… Pff, je ne m'attendais à rien de mieux venant de toi !"

Sur ce, Harry lui lança un regard glacial et sortit de la chambre de Tom. Celui-ci sursauta quand Harry quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il se sentit très mal tout à coup. Il se regarda dans la glace et se murmura à lui-même : "crétin".

Mais il se maudit cent fois plus quand il perçut des petits scintillements au fond de ses yeux.

_'Je ne vais quand même pas me mettre à chialer ?' _pensa-t-il.

Ca faisait en même temps si mal. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait vu couler ses larmes ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus mais une chose était sûre, ça faisait très longtemps et ce jour-là il s'était promis de ne jamais re-pleurer de toute sa vie… Personne ne devait le toucher à ce point mais Harry était _la seule_ personne qui provoquait en lui une drôle de sensation au niveau de son ventre – ou peut-être était-ce au coeur.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Voilà ! J'espère que vouas avez aimé... Je pars au ski demain, alors je risque de prendre encore du temps pour updater.

Gros bisous

SamaraXX


	6. Il vaut mieux fermer les yeux

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages ou lieux, évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

* * *

**Note : **Vraiment je suis DESOLEE de ce retard, même s'il n'y a pas de dates précises quand j'update mais j'aurais dû updater plus tôt. Mais les profs sont vraiment des bourreaux et je ne sais pas, je suis passée par une petite déprime ! Rien de grave (le fait de savoir que je vais à Londres cet été m'a remise d'aplomb complètement, je suis même extatique maintenant !) Enfin, j'arrête de blablater sur ma vie ! Je remercie tous mes revieweurs ! Et tous les anonymes :

**666Naku, nacha **(tu as tout à fait raison, j'avais presque les mêmes horaires que toi, en Angleterre c'est cool mais j'ironisais sur eux car dès qu'ils quittent vers quatre heures, ils sont choqués ! lol) **miss Felton/Malfoy **(merci !)**, Eliwan **(tu captes toujours tout parfaitement ! ;)) **Squisse, WendyWolf, Nepheria, Livia **(très émue, merci !).

Je vous aurais bien répondu sur mon LJ (et pas mon LV, n'est-ce pas Eliwan ! lol ;)) comme j'en ai l'habitude mais il déconne en ce moment et je compte changer de blog, ça prend un peu de temps. Je garderai celui-ci (www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx) pour ma vie personnelle, mes petits déboires et pour mes fics ce sera : http/ samaraxx . canalblog . com

Voilà pour mes petites nouvelles ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre PLEIN de parlottes ! Transition avec le septième ! J'ai aimé l'écrire… J'espère que vous aimerez le lire. Bisous par milliers.

* * *

**6ème Chapitre : Il vaut mieux fermer les yeux**

C'était enfin le week-end et Harry en était très heureux, surtout parce que la journée de la veille avait été une catastrophe complète et qu'il avait très envie de souffler un peu. Harry guetta les chatoyants rayons de soleil qui venaient baigner sa chambre de lumière, il était encore très tôt et il espérait que son correspondant se lèverait le plus tard possible. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

Il avait toujours su que son correspondant était une personne un peu rustre, renfermée sur soi, direct et bien souvent mesquin mais le fait d'apprendre qu'il était homophobe lui faisait plus mal que ses répliques sarcastiques. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela le touchait particulièrement. Pour être tout à fait sincère avec lui-même, Harry s'était déjà posé énormément de questions concernant sa sexualité. Il avait eu un nombre correct de petites-amies et n'avait jamais douté de les avoir aimé et désiré. Mais il s'était surpris lui-même à s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire sur des silhouettes masculines.

Tom semblait imaginer une attirance entre Draco et lui mais sur ce point-là, Harry était certain qu'il n'y avait absolument rien. Harry avait souvent jalousé la beauté glaciale de son ami mais il n'avait jamais été attiré par lui, et il était certain que Draco était parfaitement hétérosexuel. Mais, Harry se souvenait avoir déjà reluqué le joli derrière de Roger Davis ou encore d'Olivier Dubois – le très beau capitaine de son équipe de basket. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment bouleversé bien qu'il s'était quand même posé des questions, mais le fait d'avoir entendu Tom le traiter de "pédale" remettait tout en question. Désormais, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Le plus stressant étant que Tom lui-même l'intriguait énormément, Harry était forcé d'admettre que son correspondant était le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était déçu d'apprendre qu'il était homophobe, cela l'énervait franchement et pourtant il en connaissait quelques-uns à Newport, mais le fait que ça vienne de Tom le mettait en colère et l'attristait également.

XXXXXX

De son côté, Tom était levé depuis cinq heures du matin, mais il ne parvenait plus à s'endormir. Le soleil avait semblé peiner à se lever en ce début d'hiver mais à présent les rayons du soleil chauffaient agréablement son corps gelé. Il avait eu froid toute la nuit. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir insulté Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Harry qui était la première personne à ne pas l'avoir jugé, la seule personne qui s'était intéressé à lui et ne s'était pas borné à la première impression qu'il avait voulu donné de lui-même.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas menti. Il pouvait sentir le fait qu'Harry était gay, il l'avait parfaitement deviné quoi qu'ait pu en dire son correspondant. Bien-sûr, il était homophobe et détestait les homosexuels mais étrangement cela le répugnait beaucoup moins lorsque cela concernait Harry que lorsque cela concernait David, un de ses camarades de dortoir qui avait été excité par lui au début de l'année.

Il allait être huit heures et Tom soupira. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il allait devoir _s'excuser_. Quelle plaie ! Ca le coûterait énormément de le faire parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais le faire (comme il s'était promis de ne jamais pleurer mais Harry semblait être déterminé à chambouler sa vie et ses convictions).

Tom décida de prendre une douche avant que son correspondant ne soit levé pour ne pas avoir à se croiser à demi vêtu dans leur salle de bain. Malheureusement, son correspondant sembla avoir eu la même idée.

Harry et Tom restèrent figés en se regardant chacun voulant franchir le seuil de leur propre chambre. La colère et la rancœur se lisaient encore dans les yeux d'Harry alors que ceux de Tom restaient désespéramment impassibles. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de paraître désolé, mais Tom n'arrivait pas à se dégeler, ses émotions restaient fermement enfermées dans son coeur.

"Je te laisse la prendre…" fit Harry en soupirant, il s'apprêta à revenir dans sa chambre quand Tom le stoppa une main sur son poignet.

"Attends, s'il te plaît"

Harry se retourna de mauvaise grâce et regarda Tom de son regard transperçant et scrutateur qui gênait tellement Tom. Harry attendit mais son correspondant restait stoïque et ne cessait de le regarder, ce qui mit Harry très mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

"Je…" Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure "Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir."

Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes mais Tom ne put rien lire sur le visage d'Harry. Son expression était fermée, ce qui gela les entrailles de Tom. Se rendait-il compte que c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il s'excusait ? Pouvait-il comprendre qu'il était la seule personne à lui avoir fait ressentir ce sentiment atroce du regret et des remords ?

"C'est bon" finit par dire Harry, plus parce que son éducation lui avait appris à accepter les excuses que parce qu'il ne se sentait plus du tout blessé des paroles de son correspondant.

Puis, Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre sans un regard vers Tom. Celui-ci aurait pu être heureux qu'Harry ait finalement accepté ses excuses, mais il avait répondu avec une telle froideur et un regard si dénué de sentiments qu'il ne put qu'en être encore davantage attristé.

"Merde" murmura Tom. Il avait envie de tout casser. C'était si rageant ! Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir ce nœud douloureux dans le ventre, et cette impression que tout s'écroulait emportant avec lui son envie de sourire. De toutes façons, il ne riait pas souvent. Mais quand même, Harry Potter lui faisait vraiment ressentir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître un jour, mais jusqu'à présent, tout ça lui faisait plutôt mal qu'autre chose.

XXXXXX

Harry avait décidé d'ignorer promptement son correspondant. Sa tentative de pardon avait failli marcher mais les mots de Tom étaient trop blessants, et Harry pensait que c'était un peu facile de lui cracher à la figure qu'il n'était qu'une pédale répugnante et de lui demander de l'excuser le lendemain. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas qu'il ait réellement changé d'avis du jour au lendemain, s'il était homophobe il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Et s'il avait parlé sans fondements, il aurait pu essayé d'être un peu plus convaincant dans ses excuses.

Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de s'énerver à nouveau à propos de ça. Il savait que cette fin de semaine avait été un vrai calvaire pour lui et son correspondant et il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder davantage sur les actes minables qu'il avait fait. Néanmoins, Cho ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la partie.

Comme l'avait prédit Draco, Cho l'avait menacé par message peu de temps après qu'il ait rencontré Tom dans la salle de bain. Son SMS n'était pas long mais n'avait pas rendu Harry de meilleure humeur. Elle avait écrit : _Tu es à moi, Harry. Et si tu ne me reviens pas, je serais capable du pire. _Harry trouvait tout ça un brin mélodramatique, maintenant que le voile était levé sur son ancienne petite amie, il la trouvait tout simplement pathétique et vraiment stupide.

De plus, il ignorait ce qu'elle voulait dire par : _Je serais capable du pire. _Il ne pensait qu'elle était si bête pour l'accuser de viol alors qu'il y avait eu deux témoins oculaires mais, en revanche, sa bêtise et son mélodrame pouvaient très bien la mener au suicide. Mais là encore, Harry ignorait si elle en aurait le courage.

Mais surtout, Harry se demandait pourquoi Cho avait jugé bon de commencer son message par : _Tu es à moi, _comme si elle craignait une concurrence. Mais Harry n'avait personne en vue… Harry fronça des sourcils et cessa son découpage de bandes-dessinées, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette idée le rendait lui-même plutôt sceptique. Puis haussant les épaules, il décida de penser à autre chose.

XXXXXX

Il se demanda ce que faisait son correspondant en ce moment même – le pauvre devait s'ennuyer. Harry hésita puis haussa les épaules à nouveau.

Il se sentait un peu coupable mais fort heureusement la sonnerie de son portable le coupa dans son moment de laxisme. Il se jeta dessus et répondit avec empressement.

_"Allô ?"_

_"Harry ?" _fit la voix au bout de l'appareil.

_"Oui ?"_

_"C'est Draco, ça va ?"_

_"Oui très bien, et toi ?" _mentit légèrement Harry – non il n'était pas au top de sa forme.

_"Ca va, mais je voulais être sûr que tu venais toujours à ma fête, ce soir…"_

_"Bien-sûr" _répondit immédiatement Harry, se souvenant seulement que son ami avait organisé une fête dans son manoir.

_"Ton corress vient ?"_

_"Non, non… Je vais le laisser là, devant la télé à bouffer des pop-corn en regardant Big Brother" _ironisa Harry avec un sourire.

_"Harry…"_

_"Mais oui il vient !"_

_"T'es énervé contre lui ou quoi ?" _demanda Draco.

_"Ouais, ce bouffon est homophobe, on s'est crié dessus hier soir…"_

_"Homophobe ?"_

_"Ouais, c'est dégueulasse… Il m'énerve"_

_"Bah, y en a beaucoup tu sais. Ca te choque ?"_

_"Bien-sûr, pas toi ?" _s'indigna Harry.

_"Tu sais Harry, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, mais je comprends qu'on puisse trouver ça choquant"_

_"…"_

_"Harry ?" _fit la voix inquiète de Draco.

_"Il avait imaginé une relation entre toi et moi…" _répondit la voix mortellement neutre d'Harry.

_"Ha bon ?" _répondit Draco puis il rit avec amusement.

_"Ca te fait rire ?"_

_"Bah oui, je suis désolé mon p'tit Harry mais c'est certainement pas à toi que je pense quand je…"_

_"Je sais… C'est à Hermione que tu penses, non ?"_

_"…"_

Harry soupira.

_"Tu peux l'avouer, tu sais ?"_

_"C'est faux"_

_"Tu l'aimes à en crever"_

_"On parlait de toi à l'origine" _répliqua Draco.

_"Ne détourne pas la conversation…"_

_"C'est toi qui la détourne !"_

_"Pas du tout !" _fit Harry.

_"Ha oui ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi t'étais si déçu quand Tom t'a dit qu'il était homophobe ?"_

_"Parce que c'est débile d'être si étroit d'esprit !"_

_"Juste pour ça ?"_

_"Bien-sûr"_

_"Ca ne t'a pas gêné chez Colin Creevey ou quand Ginny Weasley a avoué que c'était contre-nature"_

_"Ce n'est pas pareil"_

_"Parce que Colin est moche et que Ginny est une fille… Tom te plaît ?"_

_"Ne dis pas de conneries !" _s'énerva Harry.

_"Harry… Je t'aimerais toujours autant si tu m'avouais que tu étais gay"_

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

_"Arrête !"_

_"Je ne plaisante pas, ce n'est pas une tare…"_

_"Je ne suis pas gay !"_

_"Harry, je… Tom n'est pas le seul à croire que tu es gay…"_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Beaucoup de gens se sont posés la question…" _commença Draco d'un ton un peu hésitant.

_"Je suis pourtant sorti avec plusieurs filles au lycée…" _contrecarra Harry.

_"C'est vrai, mais beaucoup te trouvent un peu… comment dire… un peu…"_

_"Efféminé ?" _fit Harry d'une voix cassante.

_"Non, pas totalement. Mais tu as un physique un peu androgyne, tu vois"_

_"…"_

A présent, les larmes coulaient sur les joues pâles d'Harry.

_"Harry ?"_

_"Tu as tord…" _murmura-t-il en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

_"Mais Harry, il n'y a aucun mal à cela !" _

_"Tais-toi, Draco"_

_"Non, tu as l'air de le prendre mal mais… Je te jure qu'il ne faut pas, tu sais, un de mes meilleurs amis hormis toi est gay aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais… Blaise Zabini, ça te dis quelque chose ?"_

_"…"_

_"Enfin… En tout cas, il est au lycée et tout le monde le sait et il se fait plein de mecs !"_

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il continuait de pleurer doucement et se forçait à ne pas que cela s'entende au téléphone.

_"… Tu sais si Tom a dit ça, c'est parce qu'il avait peut-être remarqué ça aussi et c'est vrai que c'est con d'être homophobe mais je ne pense pas qu'il le soit vraiment"_

Harry baissa les yeux et hocha la tête négativement avec dénégation.

_"Ha oui ? Il m'a traité de pédale et de tenir mes distances car il avait peur de se faire violer… Et tu crois qu'il n'est pas vraiment homophobe ?"_

_"Tu sais, Harry, j'ai parlé à Tom pendant que tu… hum…étais occupé avec Cho et en fait, je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas l'habitude… D'aimer quelqu'un, je veux dire"_

_"Je t'en prie, Draco, tais-toi" _supplia Harry qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_"Bon, d'accord, je cesse de t'embêter avec ça mais crois-moi, je ne sais pas tout de Tom mais il y a anguille sous roche et aussi… Je sais que c'est dur mais tu devrais essayer de voir par toi-même si les rumeurs sont vraies ou pas, peut-être ne l'es-tu pas mais si tu l'es Harry, ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi… Et pour tous tes amis, en fait !"_

Harry commençait vraiment à être énervé. Il s'était empêché de répliquer jusqu'à maintenant mais les paroles du blond étaient insoutenables.

_"Ecoute-moi, Dray, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY, ok ? Et arrête de me raconter des conneries, Tom est un con et je suis hétéro…"_

_"Harry !"_

_"TA GUEULE, merde !"_

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et sa mère rentra dans la pièce avec un regard interloqué. Harry l'avisa quelques secondes puis remit le téléphone sur son oreille.

_"Je dois y aller, salut" _fit-il d'une voix glacée puis il referma le clapet de son portable.

"Ca va mon chéri ?" demanda Lily alors qu'Harry obliquait légèrement sur la gauche pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé.

Elle s'approcha doucement du dos de son fils et eut un petit sourire triste.

"Harry ?"

"Ca va bien, maman" répondit-il de façon un peu brusque.

Elle tourna le corps d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle eut une petite mine réprobatrice à la vue de ses yeux rouges mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Bien" fit-elle avec une légère grimace sceptique.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue encore un peu humide d'Harry, ce qui irrita celui-ci mais il la laissa faire, car quelque part c'était réconfortant.

"On mange dans cinq minutes, appelle Tom et descends" dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry regarda la porte de sa chambre avec un air morne, il posa ses yeux sur son portable toujours dans sa main et sentit le désespoir le gagner de nouveau. Il soupira avec un petit sanglot éperdu. Il s'assit sur son lit et mit son visage entre ses mains, et essayant de s'assurer lui-même que tout ça n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'était pas gay…

XXXXXX

Le déjeuner s'était relativement bien passé, Harry n'avait pas du tout parlé mais Tom semblait plus aimable qu'habituellement. En fait, il était devenu presque _gentil_, enfin dans la mesure du possible car, bien évidemment, Tom n'était pas une personne vraiment gentille et agréable. Mais il avait répondu avec entrain aux questions de Lily et James.

Cependant, il avait jeté plusieurs regards vers Harry, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait remarqué sa petite mine, ses yeux un peu éteints et son mutisme. Il espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'était pas à cause de lui et des insultes qui lui avaient lancées la veille.

Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire cette après-midi de week-end, il espérait qu'Harry n'allait pas le laisser encore dans sa chambre tout seul. Il n'y avait rien du tout pour se divertir excepté les livres (très nombreux) qu'il avait emporté. Il fallait dire que la gourmandise préférée de Tom était la lecture et que c'était à ses yeux une des meilleures activités. Mais, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à son correspondant et ses lectures étaient devenues fades et sans intérêts.

En remontant vers leur chambre, Tom essaya d'engager la conversation avec son boudeur de correspondant.

"Hum… Harry ?"

Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le palier du premier étage et regarda son correspondant avec une mine interrogative et légèrement arrogante. Tom pensa même que cette allure ne lui allait pas du tout, l'arrogance n'était pas quelque chose qui seyait à son visage là où le sourire et la bonne humeur devraient y être inscrits.

"Oui ?" fit-il.

"Je voulais savoir si tu avais prévu quelque chose cette après-midi ou si…"

Harry parut embêté, il égara une main dans ses cheveux en mordillant sa lèvre d'un air gêné.

"En fait, non… Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir mais si tu veux je peux t'emmener chez Ron et Tracy, je crois qu'ils vont au cinéma cet après-midi…"

Tom fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être avec ce rouquin grossier et Tracy – qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça – surtout au cinéma. Il était prêt à parier que les deux-là allaient se bécoter comme des affamés. Après tout, le cinéma était un endroit un peu intime, non ? Il n'avait aucune envie de tenir la chandelle surtout celle de Ron et Tracy.

"Non, non, ça ira…" répondit la voix aigre-douce de Tom.

Harry eut un sourire las mais compréhensif. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il sembla se raviser d'un seul coup. Tom prit donc l'initiative de dire ce qui lui tenait à coeur.

"Tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ?"

"Je croyais avoir déjà accepté tes excuses, non ?" répliqua Harry d'une voix ferme mais étrangement quelques étoiles malicieuses brillaient dans ses yeux de jade.

"Oui, mais tu semblais un peu… froid" il s'interrompit avec gêne puis reprit "et puis, enfin, tu semblais un peu triste tout à l'heure pendant le déjeuner."

Harry releva la tête vers Tom avec intérêt et le dévisagea silencieusement.

"Peut-être" répondit-il laconiquement.

Un ange passa.

"Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?" proposa Harry après un petit moment.

Tom eut un petit sourire devant la proposition de son correspondant et acquiesça doucement. Harry sourit et le guida vers sa chambre. Il le laissa passer à l'intérieur de celle-ci et ferma la porte derrière eux.

"Bon, on peut regarder la télé – encore – ou jouer à la Playstation, aux cartes…"

Tom le regarda en levant les sourcils. Harry esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?"

Tom haussa des épaules.

Ils se regardèrent avec un très léger sourire. C'était beau l'ennui. Harry ne pouvait se lasser de regarder son correspondant qui possédait encore et toujours ce port altier et cet air si séduisant qu'il était impossible de détourner les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, ils se rendirent compte de leur fixation mutuelle et regardèrent ailleurs d'un seul coup, d'une façon trop brusque pour être naturelle.

"Ce soir, on doit aller à une fête chez Draco Malfoy – tu sais le blond que tu as insulté hier" commença Harry avec malice.

Tom parut un peu gêné et Harry ne put contenir un sourire apaisé.

"Enfin, il habite dans un manoir et ses fêtes sont en général des vraies beuveries qu'on est pas prêt d'oublier… J'espère que tu aimes l'alcool…" fit Harry.

"Oui, ce n'est pas du tout un problème pour moi"

"Ouf" répondit Harry de façon comique "Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux" ajouta-t-il.

Tom se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec une légère irritation mais alla s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge qui faisait face à la télévision d'Harry. Celui-ci le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et s'assit à côté de lui, tout en regardant la collection de ses DVD.

"Tu aimes _Matrix_ ?"

"Non… Et il y aura qui à cette fête ?"

"Oh, un peu tout le monde, les correspondants bien-sûr, ceux du lycée qui sont en bons termes avec Draco, et puis quelques amis de Draco… Ca n'en a pas l'air mais tout ça, ça fera beaucoup de personnes !"

"Il en fera du monde pour remplir un manoir" fit Tom d'un ton où Harry décela une légère inflexion ironique et jalouse.

"Oui, Draco Malfoy est très riche, même Hermione est moins riche que lui… Et pourtant son père est le PDG d'une énorme entreprise à New-York, elle ne le voit pas souvent"

Tom leva un sourcil dédaigneux. Newport était vraiment un nid à riches.

"Tu vas penser que ma maison est une bicoque quand tu verras celle de Draco"

"Une bicoque ?" fit Tom "Tu as la plus belle maison que j'ai jamais vu, merde, tu as une piscine !" reprit-il en regardant Harry d'un drôle d'air.

"Tu voudras y faire un tour dans ma piscine ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire.

"Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un maillot de bain"

Harry éclata de rire.

"Ce n'est pas un problème…"

Tom se tourna vers lui d'un air interloqué et les joues légèrement colorées.

"Je veux dire" bafouilla Harry d'un air confondu "Je pourrais t'en prêter un !"

"Bien-sûr" répondit Tom en essayant de cacher un sourire amusé.

"Tu aimes _L'Exorciste _?" demanda Harry en suivant l'ordre de rangement de ses DVD.

"Non"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Et _Orange Mécanique _?"

"Je ne connais pas" répondit Tom "Tracy sera là à la fête de ton copain ?"

Harry se tourna vers Tom avec un sourire complice – mais amer aussi.

"Tu l'aimes bien, Tracy ?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

"C'est la deuxième fois que tu me demandes ça mais non, je n'aime pas du tout Tracy, c'est juste que je croyais que le rouquin…"

"Il s'appelle Ron" réprimanda Harry.

"Oui, Ron si tu préfères et le blond – Draco ! Je sais ! – n'étaient pas vraiment potes…"

Harry mit une main sur sa bouche avec horreur d'une façon tellement dramatique que Tom faillit éclater de rire – seulement faillit, bien-sûr.

"Merde !" s'exclama Harry "J'ai oublié de demander à Draco de l'inviter, j'avais promis à Ron que j'essaierais…"

"Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ?" demanda Tom avec raison.

"Non" répondit Harry catégoriquement, il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil (et se rapprocha par la même occasion de Tom) avec un air d'amertume sur le visage.

"Vous vous êtes disputés ?" fit Tom d'un air innocent.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes puis baissa les yeux. Il haussa les épaules.

"J'en sais rien, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler" déclara-t-il puis il releva les yeux vers son correspondant "Tu pourrais l'appeler, toi ?"

"Moi ?"

"Oui, je te mets en inconnu et tu te fais passer pour Dean Thomas… Heu non ! Tu te fais passer pour Seamus Finnigan !"

"Quoi ?" s'écria Tom avec confusion alors qu'Harry lui mettait le portable dans les mains.

"Ouais, vous avez un peu le même timbre de voix… T'aimes les blagues salaces ?"

XXXXXX

Finalement, il s'était avéré que Tom était un imitateur hors-pair et très drôle. Harry avait failli s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises en s'empêchant de rire, il était d'ailleurs surpris que Tom ait pu rester si professionnel pendant toute la conversation téléphonique. Harry lui avait soufflé les choses à dire et Tom avait joué le rôle à la perfection.

Et il avait réussi à convaincre Draco d'inviter Ron Weasley à sa fête. Harry était vraiment apaisé et soulagé. De plus, il était vraiment heureux que ce soit arrangé entre lui et Tom mais plus les heures avançaient, plus il craignait de faire face à Draco.

_'Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne me parle pas de ma prétendue homosexualité !' _pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de prendre en considération les propos de Draco, puisque Tom était resté dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir – après le coup de téléphone, ils avaient regardé _Orange Mécanique_. Mais, Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y penser… Pour l'instant il allait bien et il avait bien l'intention de se saouler à cette fête ! Et Tom semblait plutôt motivé également.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Vous savez quoi ? Je me sens trop bien ! LOL Désolée, j'ai envie de parler en ce moment mais bon je ne vais pas vous embêter mais VOUS n'hésitez pas me parler de vous (et de ma fic aussi ;)) dans une gentille REVIEW ! OU méchante si vous avez des arguments :D

JE VOUS ADOOOOORE !

X

X

X

SamaraXX


	7. Fête au Manoir Malfoy

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages ou lieux, évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Note : **Voici un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup ! Et dans lequel, beaucoup de petites scènes révélatrices se passent !

Ca m'enerve ! A chaque fois que je suis motivée pour faire les RaR anonymes, mon foutu blog déconne (surtout que c'est un nouveau sur canalblog maintenant mais je vais prendre over-blog, je crois !) Et donc, je suis désolée pour les revieweurs anonymes ! Ca m'enerve mais si vous pouvez vous enregistrer, vous aurez une plus grande chance de me voir répondre, et pour moi ça va plus vite ! En tout cas merci à tous, je vous adore !

* * *

**7ème Chapitre : Fête au Manoir Malfoy**

Harry lança un coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine et du salon et vit que ses parents étaient en train de regarder la télé tranquillement. Rassuré, il se dirigea à petits pas vers le garage en empruntant l'étroit couloir obscur à sa gauche en bas des escaliers. Puis, il se précipita vers le réfrigérateur dans lequel sa mère stockait les boissons en rentrant des courses. Et hâtivement, il remplit son petit sac de sport de canettes de bières. Il voulait aussi prendre de la vodka, du soho et du bourbon mais le buffet contenant ces alcools était dans le salon où étaient assis ses parents.

Mais il était pratiquement sûr que Draco avait de quoi saouler un régiment. Satisfait de sa petite transaction, il se dépêcha de remonter le sac de sport en haut où Tom l'attendait dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire complice.

"C'est bon ?" demanda-t-il.

"Mission accomplie avec succès" répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

Tom tressaillit. Puis il regarda sa montre.

"Quand est-ce qu'on doit y être ?

"On devrait y être depuis une demi-heure mais mon père n'aime pas se presser, on va bientôt y aller…" répondit Harry.

Tom et Harry finirent de se préparer comme il le fallait. Harry s'était vêtu d'un jean noir qui lui allait parfaitement bien, il laissait entrevoir la façon dont il était fait mais dissimulait tout de même quelques formes. Ainsi, tout n'était pas dévoilé. Il avait décidé de porter une de ses chemises blanches de grande marque et laissa quelques boutons ouverts sur le haut pour laisser entrevoir ses clavicules et sa chaîne en argent.

Tom était habillé avec classe, plus hivernal, il était en col roulé noir qui montrait à quel point il était monstrueusement bien fait. Son jean un peu plus ample que celui d'Harry donnait un aspect décontracté mais classe à sa tenue. Il était superbe tout en étant vêtu avec des habits peu coûteux. Une chose était sûre, Tom savait repérer les bons articles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux attendaient impatiemment dans le hall, avec leur manteau et leur écharpe, que James daigne quitter son western quelques minutes pour les emmener chez les Malfoy.

"Allez les garçons, on y va ?" fit James avec enthousiasme et un grand sourire.

Tom et Harry eurent une expression qui pourrait se résumer par : On attend que toi !

Harry essaya de devancer son père dans le couloir pour mettre lui-même le sac de sport rempli de canettes de bière dans le coffre de la voiture. James fronça des sourcils quand il vit Harry se précipiter vers l'arrière de sa Audi. Tom essayait de ne pas sourire.

Enfin, Harry ouvrit le coffre et hissa le sac dans le coffre mais les canettes semblaient avoir bougées et elles tintèrent entre elles, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de James.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh… euh, des gâteaux, du jus d'orange, pis des sacs de couchage si jamais Draco veut pas qu'on dorme dans les chambres" répondit Harry avec assurance.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

"Quelle imagination, Harry. Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?" fit-il bien que l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessinait au creux de ses lèvres.

James soupira et monta dans la voiture. Dépité, Harry fit signe à Tom d'entrer dans la voiture tandis qu'il prenait place à gauche à côté de son père. Lorsque Harry ferma la porte, James lui lança un regard amusé et lui déclara :

"Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu et que je ne savais pas qu'il y a des bouteilles d'alcool dans ton sac, mais de ton côté arrange-toi pour que ta mère ne l'apprenne pas… Ce qui veut dire, n'aie pas une tête de déterré demain matin, d'accord ?"

"Ok" répondit Harry avec un sourire.

XXXXXX

Tom resta subjugué mais ne le montra pas, cependant, il devait avouer que c'était difficile. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une maison aussi _énorme _! La voiture du père d'Harry était en train de franchir un portail noir et hérissé de quatre mètre de hauteur, et, maintenant elle s'engageait sur un long chemin bordé d'arbres. Sur le sol des lampes éclairaient la route jusqu'au Manoir, immense, magnifique et hautain au fond du parc des Malfoy.

Harry avait un petit sourire malin alors qu'il guettait la réaction de Tom par le rétroviseur.

"Je t'avais dit que c'était une sacrée maison !" lança Harry.

Tom ne répondit pas mais resta béat d'admiration devant la façade blanche nacrée et immense du manoir. Des fenêtres de style gothique étaient éclairées et à égale distance des deux extrémités de la maison, la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne était protégé par un petit préau surélevé par des colonnes et des marches devant elle. Harry sortit de la voiture et remercia son père avant d'avancer vers la porte d'entrée, Tom sur ses talons. Il sonna plusieurs fois et attendit que quelqu'un entende la sonnette avec le vacarme qui régnait à l'intérieur et qui raisonnait à l'extérieur.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit relativement rapidement devant Draco qui les regarda avec un petit sourire mais les laissa passer. Harry et Tom remarquèrent immédiatement que le salon était rempli de personnes dansant, toutes à moitié saoules. Alors qu'ils y allèrent tout naturellement, Draco accrocha le cou d'Harry et l'attira à lui tout en marchant.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Tu m'en veux ?"

"Non"

"Désolé pour le coup de téléphone, tu peux me parler, tu sais…"

Harry acquiesça rapidement et rejoignit Tom à l'intérieur du salon. La fête avait commencé seulement une heure plus tôt mais la moitié des invités étaient saouls et déchaînés. Harry eut un grand sourire à la vue de Ron qui était écroulé de rire sur un canapé noir au fond de la pièce. A présent, il était certain qu'il avait pu venir. Il fit signe à Tom de s'approcher du groupe qui semblait fort bien éméché sur le canapé noir. Hermione vint immédiatement s'accrocher à son cou comme une folle, elle semblait complètement ivre.

"C'est pas sérieux…" réprimanda Harry avec un léger sourire "Si vous êtes déjà saouls à cette heure-là vous allez dormir à deux heures, et on doit faire la fête toute la nuit !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry…" répondit-elle avec un air de professionnalisme bien que ses yeux avaient du mal à scotcher le fond vert des prunelles de son ami "Draco a prévu énormément d'alcool, mon père lui-même a participé à la garnison… J'ai amené de l'absinthe venu tout droit d'Espagne !"

Harry eut un sourire.

"L'absinthe ? Tu ne préférerais pas me servir un verre de vodka, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Harry avec un large sourire.

Hermione s'exécuta alors que Tom acceptait avec ravissement l'absinthe. Voyant que tout le monde semblait avoir accepté Tom et que celui-ci s'affairait à un mélange d'alcool assez peu ragoûtant, Harry s'éloigna pour saluer tous les autres invités. Il rejoignit Draco qui discutait avec un grand garçon noir qui était extrêmement séduisant. Harry remarqua immédiatement la forme en amande de ses yeux dans lesquels deux perles noires semblaient briller de malice.

"Ho, Harry !" fit un Draco Malfoy avec de délicates couleurs rouges sur ses joues.

Harry regarda Draco avec un imperceptible sourire, l'alcool avait toujours semblée augmenter à l'extrême ses manières d'aristocrate.

"Laisse-moi te présenter ces quelques gens que tu vois autour de toi…" fit-il avec de grands gestes de la main "Voici, Théodore Nott, c'est un garçon charmant, il est le fils d'un ami à mon père accompagné de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde, jamais l'un sans l'autre… Et là c'est Pansy Parkinson, elle a été ma première petite copine…"

La brunette eut un rire amusé à cette remarque, elle ouvrit la bouche mais Draco l'en empêcha.

"S'il te plaît, Pansy, évite de dire des bêtises qui nous mettraient dans l'embarras tous les deux… Enfin, bref, et voici Mandy et enfin le célèbre Blaise Zabini !" finit Draco avec un regard entendu envers Harry.

Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rougir sous le regard insistant du grand noir. Il venait de se souvenir soudainement que c'était le fameux ami dont Draco lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée lors de leur houleuse conversation téléphonique. C'était bien-sûr le gay qui se faisait plein de mecs. Savoir cette information changea brusquement le regard qu'Harry portait sur Blaise Zabini. Il lui semblait très étonnant qu'un homme aussi beau et aussi sûr de lui affirme sans complexes son homosexualité. Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas craindre les critiques et les moqueries.

"Les mecs…" commença Draco en ignorant le froncement de sourcil de Pansy et Mandy "Je vous présente Harry Potter…"

"Mais oui, c'est ça que ta tête me disait quelque chose ! Tu joues dans l'équipe de basket, non ?" demanda Blaise avec un grand sourire.

"Heu… Oui, oui c'est ça" répondit Harry extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"Tu es très doué !"

"Merci" fit-il d'une petite voix.

Draco s'approcha d'eux deux et leur proposa un verre mais Harry n'avait même pas fini son verre de vodka. Blaise, quant à lui, lui indiqua qu'il se suffisait d'une canette de bière pour l'instant. Les jugeant très peu drôles, Draco s'éloigna pour aller se bourrer la gueule avec d'autres gens. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était à présent complètement seul avec Blaise, Pansy et Mandy discutaient avec Gregory et Vincent. Tant qu'à Théodore, il s'était enfui vers le canapé noir dans lequel Hermione riait à gorge déployée avec Draco sous l'œil jaloux de Ron.

"Alors, tu es en quel classe ?"

"Je suis en sixième année… Je suis dans la classe de Draco" répondit Harry "Et toi ?"

"Je suis en dernière année, je veux devenir mathématicien !"

Harry ne préféra pas mettre de commentaires à ce sujet, connaissant sa propre aversion envers les maths bien qu'il n'ait pas un niveau particulièrement médiocre.

"Tu veux faire quoi, toi, plus tard ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je… Je voulais devenir scientifique pour trouver des vaccins, des remèdes contre des maladies mais je ne suis pas assez bon pour suivre les études, j'arrive mieux dans les matières littéraires…" répondit Harry.

"Oh, oui je vois…"

La conversation de Blaise et Harry ne semblait pas vouloir prendre alors Harry prétexta un besoin urgent et alla s'enfuir aux toilettes. La présence de Blaise le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il s'égara dans les couloirs du manoir mais il vit qu'il y avait déjà un troupeau de filles attendant en croisant les jambes devant l'unique toilette du rez-de-chaussée. Connaissant la maison comme sa poche, Harry se hâta au premier étage. Il savait que Draco avait sa propre salle de bain dans sa chambre.

Dans la lumière tamisée d'une lampe de chevet, Tom attendait adossé contre le mur qui séparait la chambre de Draco à sa salle de bain.

"Tom ?" fit Harry surpris "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Et toi ?" demanda Tom avec un léger sourire.

"Je… J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes" s'expliqua-t-il bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour échapper à Blaise.

Tom sembla lire dans ses pensées car il dit :

"Ce grand noir t'a enfin laissé partir ?" dit-il avec un léger rictus bien que son ton était doux.

"Heu, oui…" répondit Harry "On faisait juste connaissance"

'Pourquoi ai-je besoin de me justifier ?' se demanda Harry.

"Les toilettes sont déjà pris par le propriétaire des lieux" fit Tom "C'est lui qui m'a autorisé à venir ici quand on a vu que les toilettes du bas étaient déjà remplis de monde !"

A ce moment, Draco sortit. Il semblait avoir un peumouillé ses cheveux, et ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges.

"Tiens, Harry !" fit-il "Ne dîtes pas trop aux autres qu'il y a un toilette ici, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde s'ameute dans ma chambre… Mais toi, Harry, ça ne me dérange pas… Vous dormez au manoir ?"

"Oui" répondit Harry.

"Très bien" fit-il avant de s'éloigner "Je vais aller me servir une bière, il fait si chaud ici…"

Harry pensait exactement la même chose lorsque Draco sortit et que Tom et Harry restèrent seuls dans la chambre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua le verre de Tom.

"Tu bois quoi ?"

"Mon mélange secret… Tout le monde en a goûté tout à l'heure, et maintenant ils m'harcèlent pour que je leur en serve un verre" se plaignit faussement Tom avec un petit sourire.

"C'est bon ?" demanda Harry.

"Goûte par toi-même" répondit Tom en lui tendant son verre.

Harry prit le verre et but une gorgée. Il sentit un délicieux liquide glisser sur sa langue, il savait que c'était sûrement fortement alcoolisé mais ça sentait tellement bon que le goût de l'alcool était moindre. Sans vraiment le remarquer, il but plusieurs gorgées. Il n'avait jamais bu quelque chose d'aussi bon. Tom eut un petit rire ce qui ramena Harry sur terre.

"Merci d'avoir fini mon verre" taquina Tom.

"Oh, désolé… Mais c'est trop bon !"

"Je sais"

"Tu mélanges quoi pour faire ça ? C'est délicieux !" s'exclama Harry.

"Ca c'est mon secret…" fit-il en venant récupérer son verre. Leurs visages étaient très proches à présent "Je t'en ferai un si tu veux…" dit-il avec lenteur.

Harry resta quelques temps hypnotisé par l'éclat vermeil de ses yeux. Plus que jamais, des cristaux de sang semblaient cristallisés les yeux de son correspondant. Sa respiration sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Tom venir s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Harry avait tellement envie en cet instant qu'il encercle sa taille et qu'il vienne poser ses lèvres sur sa peau… Avec lui il se sentait tellement bien, tellement mieux qu'avec Blaise. Les yeux de Tom semblaient sonder son âme. Et là brusquement sous la vision de l'être parfait qu'était Tom à la lueur de la lampe de chevet, Harry s'approcha. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque lorsque Tom s'éloigna brusquement.

"La place est libre" chuchota-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Harry resta là, figé. Et se dit furtivement que c'était au tour de Tom d'aller aux toilettes.

XXXXXX

Tom sortit brusquement de la chambre de Draco Malfoy et se hâta de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mais avant de rejoindre la fête, il se posa contre un mur et essaya de refroidir sa tête qui bouillait d'idées très bizarres. Il avait failli l'embrasser… Cette idée sembla l'électrocuter et il se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. Son propre état d'hébètement s'accentua fortement lorsqu'il vit deux couples qui s'embrassaient furieusement sur le canapé noir.

Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy d'un côté et Tracy Jones et Ron Weasley de l'autre.

Il fronça des sourcils. Il avait prévu cet évènement mais savait pertinemment que dans l'histoire le blond en pâtirait fortement. Il était évident que le roux et la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour Tracy, il savait qu'elle ne faisait ça sans aucun attachement. Tout comme Tom, elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse et n'y croyait pas.

Lorsque Harry rentra dans la salle, l'air plus pâle et les yeux plus tristes, Tom fonça droit sur le reste d'absinthe et se fit son cocktail décapant qui à coup sûr mettait tout le monde KO.

XXXXXX

Les heures avaient passé à une très grande vitesse, Tom ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il parlait à tout le monde et se sentait d'une humeur très joviale. Il s'aimait bien quand il était ivre, les gens semblaient l'aimer lorsqu'il était ainsi. Beaucoup de monde riait lorsqu'il parlait et recherchait sa présence, ce qui était l'exact contraire lorsqu'il était sobre.

Il trouvait qu'Hermione Granger était décidément une très intéressante personne lorsque qu'une tête blonde furieuse vint enserrer avec possessivité la taille de sa nouvelle petite amie.

"Occupe-toi de ton correspondant, Tom… Ma copine n'a pas besoin d'un prince charmant" fit Draco avant d'amener Hermione sur la piste de danse. Tom les regarda danser de façon très sexy et sensuelle pendant un petit instant puis il posa son regard sur Harry comme l'avait suggéré le blond.

Son estomac se serra immédiatement à la vue du petit corps frêle d'Harry complètement recouvert des grosses pattes de Zabini. Il les regarda avec un grand vide dans son coeur. Les mains de Zabini se baladaient innocemment sur les cuisses du petit brun, alors que celui-ci ne semblait ni remarquer lesdites mains ni ses regards lubriques. Il riait simplement en semblant très plongé dans leur conversation qui avait l'air vraiment désopilante… Elle paraissait horripilante du point de vue de Tom. Il alla s'asseoir sur un canapé dans lequel il pourrait les surveiller. Il remarqua avec énervement que Zabini semblait prendre des libertés, il avait caressé quelques secondes le visage d'Harry avant de reposer sagement sa main sur sa cuisse.

Tom eut un rire moqueur et plein de rancœur. Maintenant, son correspondant ne pouvait plus affirmer qu'il n'était pas gay. Il suffisait de voir comment il semblait apprécier les contacts de Zabini. Oui, c'était ça, Harry appréciait le fait de sentir ses mains sur sa cuisse et son visage. Tom – bizarrement – ne put en supporter davantage. Il se servit son millième verre de la soirée même s'il savait qu'il était vraiment à ses limites. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Harry finir son verre, il aurait dû savoir que son correspondant ne tenait pas si bien l'alcool que lui.

Il but son verre cul sec et le regretta à la minute même où sa tête commença à tourner, il avait énormément chaud. Et il n'était pas le seul s'il en croyait les nombreuses personnes qui se déshabillaient.

'_Se déshabillaient _?' pensa-t-il.

Il regarda les gens autour de lui et vit qu'en effet, beaucoup de mecs étaient en train de se mettre à l'aise. Il vit notamment Draco qui vint ouvrir les portes-fenêtres coulissantes de la salle qui donnaient immédiatement sur l'immense parc des Malfoy. Il lança un regard amusé aux personnes en boxer et caleçon qui attendaient comme des gamins.

"Vous pouvez y aller mais vous êtes vraiment tarés… L'eau est gelée à cette époque de l'année !"

'L'eau ?' pensa Tom.

Il s'approcha de Draco et regarda avec hébétement les mecs qui couraient presque nus dans l'herbe du parc.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un bain de minuit…" répondit Draco, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et rectifia "Oui, enfin plutôt un bain de trois heures !"

"Allez, Harry, on y va ?" fit une voix derrière lui.

Tom se retourna et vit Blaise qui essayait d'inciter Harry à se baigner. Les yeux de Tom commencèrent à briller de rage lorsqu'il vit Zabini toucher la taille d'Harry et lui sourire d'un air charmeur.

"… Mais ça sera marrant !"

"Non, Blaise, j'en ai pas envie… Il fait trop froid" fit Harry alors qu'en même temps il serra ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je te réchaufferai…" glissa silencieusement Blaise à l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci rougit et s'écarta quelque peu de Blaise.

"Non, je ne veux pas…"

"Oh, allez…"

"T'as pas encore compris, espèce d'idiot ?" fit une voix menaçante dans l'air.

Tom fronça des sourcils et s'insulta mentalement quand il comprit que la voix glaciale qui venait de faire pâlir Zabini était la sienne.

'Bon, et bien, autant aller jusqu'au bout, maintenant…' se dit-il avec un très léger sourire.

"Il n'a pas envie d'y aller, tu ne vas pas le forcer ?" fit-il froidement.

"Non, bien-sûr… Si tu ne veux pas Harry, alors reste-là… Moi, je… J'y vais !" fit-il avant de s'éloigner dans la noirceur du parc.

Tom et Harry échangèrent un regard gêné alors que Draco les regardait avec un sourire.

XXXXXX

Les filles étaient mortes de rire aux abords du lac alors qu'elles regardaient tous les mecs en train de frissonner dans l'eau du lac. Ceux-ci débutèrent un combat dans l'eau et la plupart tombaient sous la surface de l'eau et en ressortaient en claquant des dents. Leurs cris et les rires raisonnaient drôlement dans la nuit.

Draco leur avait maintes fois demandé de faire moins de bruit mais bien-sûr personne ne l'entendit à part Harry et Tom. Ceux-ci étaient aussi ivres l'un que l'autre mais refusaient de se parler. Ils étaient trop gênés, et ils essayaient d'ignorer les moqueries des autres mecs dans l'eau qui les narguaient. Draco, excédé, et surtout très irrité des remarques de ses amis, enleva ses vêtements et plongea dans l'eau. Harry et Tom se lancèrent un regard mais aucun des deux ne voulurent y aller. Ils étaient déjà gelés à rester hors de l'eau.

"Oh, franchement, Harry ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! Mauviette !" lança Seamus Finnigan.

Mais Harry lui fit un geste obscène de la main. Un autre combat eut lieu entre les orphelins et ceux de Newport. Mais les orphelins gagnèrent haut la main.

Soudainement, il y eut un grand calme au sein du lac. Personne sur les berges ne put comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient car ils s'étaient éloignés là où les lumières des fenêtres du manoir ne portaient plus. Tom fronça des sourcils dans la pénombre et essaya de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand une dizaine de mecs immergèrent des eaux et vinrent prendre les deux seuls garçons qui étaient restés au bord. Ils les jetèrent avec force dans l'eau extrêmement glacée du lac.

Tom jura fortement et essaya de ressortir mais plusieurs garçons le coulèrent dans la profondeur du lac. Puis aussi vite qu'ils les avaient poussé dans l'eau, tout le monde courut dans le manoir et ils fermèrent les portes coulissantes.

"MERDE ! FILS DE PUTE !" cria Harry avec rage.

Il tremblait de toutes ses forces dans l'eau et sortit péniblement à cause de ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau. A côté de lui, Tom avait les mêmes problèmes. Une fois sorti, Tom s'immobilisa à la vue d'Harry dont la chemise blanche était devenue complètement transparente. La lumière du manoir venait éclairer sa peau claire et imberbe. Harry quant à lui, évitait son regard et continuait de trembler convulsivement.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent, en tenant leurs jeans qui menaçaient de tomber, vers les portes coulissantes. Harry frappa frénétiquement sur le carreau mais tout le monde dansait comme des fous sur la piste de danse. Tous les mecs étaient recouverts d'une lourde serviette et ils semblaient presque secs. Harry les jalousait car il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour se réchauffer. Au bout d'un moment Blaise les aperçut mais sans qu'Harry comprenne pourquoi il lui jeta un regard glacial avant de s'éloigner.

Harry regarda Tom avec surprise. Mais celui-ci ne voulait surtout pas l'aider à comprendre l'agissement du grand noir.

"Peut-être que la porte d'entrée n'est pas fermée !" fit Harry avant de contourner la maison tout en continuant de trembler.

Ils arrivèrent péniblement devant la porte d'entrée en ignorant leurs chaussures qui couinaient. Puis, sans hésitations, Harry ouvrit la porte qui était par bonheur, ouverte. Draco n'avait pas dû être spécialement d'accord avec le plan des autres mecs. Harry enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes trempées et les laissa dehors, Tom l'imita.

La chaleur du manoir leur arracha à tous les deux un soupir de bonheur.

"Viens, suis-moi" fit Harry.

Il avait décidé de jouer le sans-gêne, tant pis pour le beau tapis de Draco qui recouvrait l'escalier de marbre. Il laissa couler de l'eau partout sur son passage jusqu'à la vraie salle de bain du premier étage. Elle était immense et d'un blanc immaculé. Il ferma la porte derrière Tom.

"Franchement, ils ne se font pas chiés !" lança Harry alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise.

Tom acquiesçait, incapable d'émettre un son.

"En plus, Draco ne fait ni ma taille ni la tienne… On va être obligés de faire sécher nos vêtements" dit-il alors que simultanément il posa sa chemise sur le radiateur. Tom essora son col roulé dans la baignoire et posa également son pull sur le radiateur. Il fit la même chose avec son pantalon, ainsi qu'Harry. Ils restèrent en boxer – qui heureusement étaient noirs – l'un face à l'autre en se bouffant des yeux sans qu'aucun ne le remarque. Harry déglutit difficilement alors qu'il voyait pour la deuxième fois le torse magnifique de Tom et son regard descendit lentement le long de ses jambes appréciant la façon dont tout son corps harmonisait. Tom essayait de cacher ses regards fuyants vers les cuisses fuselées d'Harry et ses hanches étroites. Harry sortit deux serviettes vertes et en lança une à Tom. Ils s'en drapèrent et s'assirent sur le rebord de la baignoire, très silencieux. L'eau les avait fatigué. Tous les deux rêvaient dans leurs coins alors que leur cerveau inhibé d'alcool envoyait à leurs yeux des images troublantes pleines d'éclaboussures et de corps mouillés l'un contre l'autre.

XXXXXX

Il approchait six heures lorsque Harry et Tom immergèrent du sommeil. Ils s'étaient endormis, adossés au bord de la baignoire. Inconsciemment, la tête d'Harry avait glissé et s'était reposée sur l'épaule de Tom. Mais, des bruits de pas et de conversations dans le couloir les réveillèrent. Harry frotta ses yeux et gémit de l'inconfortable position. Une douleur lancinante frappait le bas de son dos, en revanche sa tête avait été très bien callée et par bonheur Tom ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué.

"Je suis crevé…" se plaignit Harry "T'as envie de rejoindre les autres, ou pas ?"

"Tu crois qu'il y a encore du monde en bas ?" fit la voix fatiguée de Tom.

"J'entends encore de la musique"

D'un accord commun, ils descendirent dans leurs serviettes vertes jusqu'à la salle de fête. Harry s'aperçut qu'il y avait moins de monde – Blaise avait notamment disparu – mais il restait encore quelques personnes somnolentes par-là, d'autres ayant encore la force de danser ou de boire par-ci. Draco était très occupé avec Hermione sur un des canapés noirs, mais Tracy et Ron étaient rentrés. Harry s'approcha du couple et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

"Harry…" fit Draco avec des yeux fatigués "T'étais passé où ?"

Puis il avisa la serviette d'Harry.

"Oh merde, désolé ! Tu voulais peut-être des vêtements ?"

"Ca va aller" répondit Harry "Tom et moi, on est crevé ! On va se coucher… On peut dormir où ?"

"La chambre bleue, ça te va ? Je ne peux pas donner une chambre individuelle à tout le monde, vous vous partagerez le lit…" fit Draco d'un air soucieux.

"Oui, peu importe…"

"Alors vas-y, de toutes façons, je vais devoir demander à tout le monde de partir ou d'aller se coucher parce que mon père se lève dans une heure…" fit Draco alors qu'Hermione se collait davantage à lui, les paupières lourdes.

"… faut que j'appelle mon père…" murmura-t-elle.

"Merci Draco, à demain alors… Enfin, disons, à dans quelques heures…"

Puis Harry avança en entraînant Tom avec lui jusqu'à la chambre bleue d'un pas fatigué. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre et pour la première fois, Harry prit conscience du lit deux places qui les attendait. Ils allaient dormir ensemble… Il lança un regard furtif à Tom, mais celui-ci enlevait déjà sa serviette et se glissait sous les draps. Il semblait mille fois plus fatigué qu'Harry alors que celui-ci menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque seconde. Harry imita Tom et monta sur le côté gauche du lit. Tom avait déjà remonté les couvertures sur lui et un "… 'nuit" plus tard, il était complètement endormi. Harry eut un léger sourire, et au rythme de son coeur palpitant la chamade, il vint s'approcher du corps brûlant de Tom sous les draps. Contemplant avec bonheur le visage endormi de son correspondant, et sans plus réfléchir, il réactiva la scène de plusieurs heures plus tôt et embrassa délicatement les lèvres pleines et accueillantes de Tom. Même si le baiser n'était pas partagé, le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes lança un violent frisson dans la nuque d'Harry. Il lécha ses lèvres pour en garder l'empreinte pour toujours puis avec désespoir il accrocha sa nuque de sa main pour marquer un baiser encore plus profond. Infiniment heureux de sentir la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de sa peau.

Puis, Harry se dégagea, gardant pour lui l'angélisme de son visage et la perfection de ses courbes.

"Bonne nuit" murmura-t-il puis il se laissa tomber dans les limbes d'un sommeil très profond.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Moi, je l'aime bien la dernière scène, là... :D J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Bisous à tous !

JE VOUS AIME ! (vous avez vu ça passe du "je vous adore" à "je vous aime" ! lol)

SamaraXX


	8. L'éveil des sentiments

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages ou lieux, évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

* * *

**Note : **Un huitième chapitre sans trop de dialogues, car c'est un peu le chapitre des prises de conscience. Sinon, je devais mettre ce chapitre hier soir mais FFN a déconné comme d'habitude. Mais les reviews sont faîtes, et les anonymes sont disponibles sur mon blog (http / samaraxx . canalblog . com) 

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez malgré qu'il ne soit pas très long et très intéressant, mais il est crucial pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**8ème Chapitre : L'éveil des sentiments**

Lorsque Tom se réveilla dans des draps de satin noir, il fut aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui haut dans le ciel semblait décidé à lui irriter les iris. Il se rendit compte presque simultanément qu'il n'était pas chez les Potter et qu'un mal de crâne impossible lui vrillait le crâne. Un peu déboussolé, il se tourna vers sa droite et se retrouva nez à nez avec son correspondant. Il fronça des sourcils tout en regardant son visage profondément endormi et son torse dénudé. Il se mit assis sur son lit et frotta ses yeux avec fatigue. Il se souvenait à peu près de la fête de la veille.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de sentiments confus selon lui, beaucoup trop de réactions inattendues et jugées vraiment illogiques par son cerveau qui n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il puisse ressentir des choses comme de la jalousie, de la tendresse ou du désir. Il lança un deuxième regard suspicieux envers son correspondant mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien rêvé du tout, qu'encore maintenant, il ressentait une sorte d'élancement dans la poitrine rien qu'en le regardant.

Il s'étendit à côté de son correspondant et le regarda un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Quelque part en lui une envie farouche le poussait à remettre la faute sur Harry, mais il l'avait déjà fait une fois pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ressentait des sentiments troubles à son égard qu'il peinait à interpréter. Et cette fois-là, il l'avait beaucoup regretté. Ce n'était pas la solution et même si c'était vraiment rassurant et libérateur sur le moment, ce n'était que plus horrible après.

Il ne pouvait pas éternellement lui en vouloir parce qu'il lui faisait ressentir des choses inconnues et si longtemps convoitées. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait toucher ces sentiments, il en avait très peur. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amitié ou une profonde affection, il n'avait rien pour comparer, n'ayant jamais aimé personne. Il ne s'aimait pas beaucoup lui-même, ce n'était pas pour aimer les autres. Mais maintenant que cette drôle de sensation pénétrait son corps, il avait bien du mal à l'analyser. Il ne se reconnaissait plus du tout. Tout était bien plus simple lorsqu'il était encore sûr de lui, impénétrable et intouchable. Au moins, il ne se posait pas ce genre de questions au réveil qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer son mal de tête. Soudainement, il entendit trois petits coups contre le battant de la porte. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, et Tom reconnut la voix de Draco :

"Levez-vous maintenant !" fit-il. Puis Tom entendit ses pas s'éloigner.

Il se résigna à réveiller Harry bien qu'il ressentait un peu de culpabilité à le brusquer alors qu'il semblait faire de si merveilleux rêves. Il le secoua et les paupières lourdes d'Harry finirent difficilement par s'ouvrir. Il resta hébété quelques secondes puis un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres doucement.

"Bonjour" fit-il avec douceur.

"Bonjour" répondit Tom la gorge serrée.

Il était tellement beau comme ça au réveil. Ils se drapèrent chacun de leurs serviettes de la veille et se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la salle de bain pour récupérer leurs habits qui avaient à présent séchés. Harry avait un petit air soucieux mais Tom ne put comprendre davantage ce qui le tracassait car ils entendirent soudainement la porte d'entrée du manoir claquer. Ils descendirent l'escalier de marbre et rejoignirent Draco dans la cuisine mais il n'était pas seul. Son père était là, et semblait peu disposé à leur dire bonjour. En fait, il était tellement énervé qu'il ne semblait n'avoir vu ni Tom ni Harry.

"La prochaine fois Draco… Tu empêcheras tes amis de se jeter dans le lac, ils ont tâché le tapis du salon ainsi que celui de l'escalier. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de ranger… Et je ne parle même pas du bruit, ta mère n'a pas dormi à cause de tes conneries !"

"Papa…" marmonna Draco avec gêne.

"J'étais à deux doigts de descendre pour foutre tout le monde dehors, la prochaine fois tu attendras qu'on soit en déplacement… Et habille-toi convenablement, ce n'est ni une heure pour se lever ni pour rester en pyjama !"

Lucius Malfoy lança un regard à Tom et Harry puis se retourna furieusement vers son fils :

"Et occupe-toi de tes amis !" s'exclama-t-il avant de lâcher brusquement le torchon qu'il avait dans la main.

Le paternel de Draco possédait une beauté froide à couper le souffle mais qui était aussi très effrayante. Il donna des ordres à la cuisinière puis fit mine de sortir. Il lança un "Bonjour Harry" avant de fermer la porte de la cuisine.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Draco leur fit un sourire désabusé.

"Salut les gars… Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il doucement bien que sa voix tremblait un peu.

"Oh oui je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps" répondit Harry alors que le souvenir d'un corps chaud proche du sien heurta son esprit. Mais il envoya cette idée valser ailleurs, peu désireux de rougir devant Tom et Draco.

"Ton père a appelé, Harry, il sera là dans dix minutes mais si vous avez faim vous pouvez toujours manger quelque chose…" fit Draco.

"Pour moi ça ira" répondit Harry et Tom acquiesça également.

Ils attendirent sans un mot sous le bruit de la cocotte qui cuisait un poulet et les déplacements de la cuisinière. Finalement, James arriva et Harry remercia Draco avant de s'engouffrer dans l'Audi A6, Tom à l'arrière.

XXXXXX

James lui jeta un regard en biais et remarqua immédiatement que son fils n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais ses cheveux en bataille prouvaient qu'il avait au moins posé la tête sur un oreiller. Il ne posa pas de questions, conscient qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à répondre. Il espérait juste que Lily ne verrait pas sous leurs airs fatigués que le Manoir Malfoy avait été l'espace d'une nuit l'endroit où avait eu lieu un semblant d'orgie.

XXXXXX

La fin du week-end s'écoula doucement entre les siestes des deux adolescents et les nombreuses remises en question. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'interpréter ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête. Si du côté de Tom, c'était surtout sa jalousie maladive et les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti qui l'intriguaient, pour Harry c'était bel et bien son baiser volé qui lui causait des soucis. Il avait adoré cet instant incroyable pendant lequel il avait goûté aux lèvres de son correspondant. Il se souvenait d'un goût merveilleux qu'il avait réussi à qualifier cette nuit-là dans les méandres de son cerveau ombragé par l'alcool. Mais à présent il ne se souvenait plus de quel goût ses lèvres avaient, mis à part qu'il était délicieux. Néanmoins, il n'y pensait plus trop depuis qu'il avait compris que ce goût lui manquait. Cette constatation l'avait fait rougir tout seul et lui avait fait tellement honte qu'il n'avait plus osé regarder son correspondant en face de toute l'après-midi.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il regardait l'écran éteint de sa télévision comme un robot obnubilé par une boîte noire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Mais il avait terriblement peur. Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi – ou craignait-il seulement de se l'avouer ? – mais cette sourde angoisse montait en lui sournoisement et lui glaçait les entrailles. Il n'avait pas envie de paniquer, il n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions mais les battements précipités de son coeur prouvaient que quelque part, quelque chose clochait. Il se força au calme lorsque son coeur lui fit mal, était-ce l'émotion ? Ou est-ce que son ancienne maladie n'était qu'un moyen factice pour lui montrer que quelque chose changeait ? La dernière fois qu'il avait souffert de son coeur, c'était à l'arrivée de Tom. Depuis qu'il était là, plus rien n'avait de sens, et en même temps, tout s'expliquait.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que les propos de Draco lui revenaient en mémoire. _"Harry… Je t'aimerais toujours autant si tu m'avouais que tu étais gay" _lui avait-il dit au téléphone. 'Suis-je gay ?' se demanda Harry 'Ou est-ce que je ressens simplement de l'obsession malsaine envers mon correspondant ?'

Mais l'image de ce baiser qu'il lui avait ravi avec tant de douceur et de frustration le heurta de plein fouet. Et comme si une barrière invisible venait de s'écrouler, Harry pleura. Il pleurait des grosses larmes de vraie tristesse alors que tout prenait un sens, alors que tout lui faisait si mal. Ses sanglots déchirèrent sa gorge et résonnèrent dans sa chambre bien qu'il essayait de les retenir ou de les étouffer.

Jamais de toute sa vie il aurait imaginé ça. Avec un désespoir grandissant, il se dit que tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait aimé Cho mais le flot de larmes glissant sur ses joues lui rappela que tout n'était pas simple du tout, qu'au lieu d'avoir succombé au charme de la belle asiatique il l'avait baisé et laissé tomber. Il ne s'en voulait plus… Il s'en fichait à présent. Mais il aurait tellement voulu oublier ou ignorer que ces larmes qui coulaient n'étaient que la clef de la vérité, le nœud de tous ses problèmes depuis toujours. Oh, oui, au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que tomber amoureux ferait si mal. Il s'était imaginé quelque chose de plus réjouissant, un peu comme dans les contes de fées. Mais Harry n'avait jamais prévu qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de Tom Riddle. Un homme. Son correspondant. Un hétéro.

Et pour tout ça, Harry continuait à pleurer.

XXXXXX

Plus tard, le soir lorsque Harry regarda ses yeux gonflés dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer. Il y avait bien pire qu'être gay. Et à la réflexion, il n'y avait rien de mal à être gay. Il y en avait beaucoup… Partout. Alors qu'il en était là à ses réflexions optimistes, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et quelques larmes coulèrent de nouveau. 'Si, il y avait de quoi pleurer !' pensa-t-il furieusement. 'Je suis amoureux d'un homme ! Je suis amoureux de Tom Riddle qui est hétérosexuel mais surtout homophobe ! J'aime Tom Riddle ! Je suis gay et j'aime mon correspondant… Enfin, je crois, n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je vraiment gay ? Suis-je vraiment amoureux ?'

Harry descendit les escaliers et marcha avec lenteur jusqu'au salon, il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte alors qu'un son délicieux emplissait la pièce et électrisait ses oreilles. Son rire. Tom et James étaient assis dans le salon et regardaient un match de foot, apparemment James avait trouvé un fan à ses blagues pourtant elles étaient parfois très vaseuses. Alors qu'il regardait dans l'ombre, le visage de son correspondant rieur il eut le sentiment qu'une douce résignation s'insinuait en lui. Il en était absolument certain maintenant, il aimait Tom. Il était étonnant de remarquer à quel point Tom avait changé en peu de temps, il lui aurait été difficile auparavant de regarder un match de foot avec le père de son correspondant. Et pourtant, Harry pouvait voir de ses propres yeux qu'il riait avec son père allègrement.

Harry sortit de l'ombre qu'apportait le seuil de la porte et s'approcha du fauteuil en cuir. Il se posa sur celui qui était le plus près du vivarium de Nagini. Il la prit dans ses mains au grand dégoût de James mais Harry s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il vit fut le sourire ravi de Tom qui fixait la bête avec affection. Harry esquissa un sourire à l'attention de Tom qu'il lui renvoya.

Soulagé et inexplicablement heureux, Harry se surpris à suivre le match de foot avec attention. Riant et sursautant à chaque fois que Tom s'exclamait pour un but ou une réprimande de l'arbitre contre son équipe. James quant à lui venait de s'expulser lui-même du canapé qu'il partageait avec Tom lorsque son équipe marqua un but à la 89ème minute. Un exploit qui valut la victoire de leur équipe.

XXXXXX

Ce furent deux adolescents profondément endormis qui grimpèrent dans le bus scolaire menant jusqu'au lycée de Newport. Harry et Tom regrettaient déjà le week-end alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mis les pieds au lycée. Ils s'assirent côte à côte à l'arrière du bus et s'assoupirent jusqu'à ce que le bus s'arrête à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule. Là, même s'ils l'avaient désespéramment voulu, ils n'aurait pu dormir à nouveau. Comme à leur habitude, l'arrivée des jumeaux dans le bus fit un vacarme incroyable ajoutant au bruit que faisaient déjà les petits de l'école primaire. Une véritable cacophonie régnait dans le bus lorsque Ron accompagné de Tracy entrèrent dans le bus. Leurs mains enlacées ne passèrent pas inaperçues et les petits écoliers eurent tôt fait de scander l'horripilante comptine pour enfants : "Oh les amoureux !".

Un Ron excessivement rouge se posa lourdement à côté de Tom alors que Tracy prenait place avec dignité à côté de Ron sur la banquette à cinq places du fond du bus.

Harry jeta un drôle de regard à Ron mais celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu bien que ses joues chauffèrent davantage. Harry haussa des épaules et regarda par la fenêtre le reste du voyage, bien qu'il avait conscience de la main de Tom qui était sagement posé juste à côté de sa cuisse. Ca n'avait aucune signification mais ce mini contact lui donna l'impression que sa cuisse était en feu. A ce moment-là, il rêva d'un Tom qui se tournerait vers lui avec un grand sourire et l'embrasserait devant tout le monde, mais le retour à la réalité fut dur pour Harry quand Tom se tourna vers lui simplement pour l'avertir qu'ils étaient arrivés.

XXXXXX

"… la représentation théâtrale de King Lear présentent plusieurs aspects importants. Regan et Goneril doivent absolument…"

'Shakespeare était un grand homme mais jamais il ne m'a autant ennuyé' pensa Harry avec tristesse. Ce n'était que sa deuxième heure de cours mais il était tellement exténué qu'il lui semblait impossible de suivre. Sa première heure avec Miss Trelawney lui avait semblé plus intéressante, mais le théâtre commençait à lui taper sur le système. Surtout que puisque c'était une option qu'il était pratiquement le seul de ses amis à avoir pris, Tom avait préféré suivre les cours de Gouvernement et Politique avec Draco, Hermione et sa correspondante. Mais fort heureusement, il savait que Tom avait accepté de venir aux cours de religion avec lui. **1**

Ce qui le rassurait dans un sens.

XXXXXX

Pour sa troisième heure de cours, Harry ne suivit rien de plus qu'à la deuxième. La fatigue s'était envolée à présent mais il avait passé toute l'heure à contempler son correspondant. Il se demandait s'il avait conscience de sa beauté et de son charme. Il était tellement séduisant qu'Harry se demandait comment il avait pu rester aveugle quant à ses précédentes fixations sur lui. Il aurait dû être alerté de quelque chose lorsque Tom était descendu du bus venant de Londres et qu'il l'avait aussitôt associé à la créature du Diable. Tom avait une telle prestance que c'en était troublant. Il jouait avec son crayon à papier sans arrêts, il le faisait tapoter sur le bord de la table, puis plus tard Harry eut soudain l'irrépressible envie d'être ce crayon de papier lorsque Tom commença à le mordiller doucement entre deux réflexions.

Il aurait tellement voulu se souvenir du goût de ces lèvres divines qui ne voulaient plus sortir de sa tête. Heureusement, les tables étaient individuelles et Tom ne remarquait rien, car Harry ne pouvait décidément pas le quitter des yeux. D'ailleurs ses yeux à lui étaient magnifiques, ces petites tâches de sang étaient toujours là au fond de ce lac noir qu'étaient ses iris.

Lorsque Harry finit par détourner les yeux vers la fin de l'heure, il remarqua que plusieurs filles le regardaient aussi, et cette constatation l'énerva au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas de jalousie – pas vraiment en tout cas – mais il se rendait simplement compte que Tom aurait certainement préféré les regards de ces filles plutôt que les siens si seulement il en avait remarqué ne serait-ce qu'un seul car de toute évidence, Tom aimait beaucoup les cours de religion.

XXXXXX

La journée du lundi se termina dans la fatigue générale. Heureusement, l'emploi du temps d'Harry le lundi était vraiment convenable. Il quittait à deux heures de l'après-midi. Tom et Harry ne pouvaient rentrer avant une heure alors ils décidèrent de rester dans le foyer avec tout le monde. Ce fut le moment où on remarqua que le couple de Ron et Tracy ainsi que celui de Draco et Hermione avaient perduré après la fête et l'école entière eut vite fait d'être au courant. Personne à part Tom et Harry ne remarquèrent les regards brûlants que se lançaient Ron et Hermione, cependant cette dernière se rapprocha de Draco et le serra fortement comme si elle avait peur de le perdre.

Une tension s'élevait peu à peu mais la belle rouquine qui était la petite sœur de Ron vint détendre l'atmosphère avec son humour décapant. Harry ne la voyait presque jamais mais il savait qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour lui jadis. Heureusement, cette passade était passée et à présent elle sortait avec Dean Thomas selon les dernières rumeurs.

Le coeur d'Harry battit plus vite quand Tom s'installa confortablement à côté de lui, ils étaient aussi près que Ron était près de Tracy. Ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde, mais ça lui donnait l'illusion d'être avec lui, même s'il pensait que son correspondant de son côté, ne voyait rien de mal à s'être assis à côté de lui. L'heure passa lentement, au grand bonheur d'Harry qui ressentait décidément de plus en plus de plaisir à être assis près de Tom. Vers trois heure, il avait eu l'audace de s'appuyer à lui un peu plus que nécessaire et son coeur faillit faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il remarqua que Tom ne s'était pas décalé mais était resté immobile collé contre son correspondant.

XXXXXX

Le bus tardait à arriver mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Tom. Même sous la pluie et le froid dont son fin manteau ne parvenait pas à couper. Une fine ligne venait barrer son front alors qu'il regardait pensivement son correspondant. Depuis la matinée du dimanche, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses réactions durant la fête de Malfoy. Alors qu'il le voyait rire avec Seamus Finnigan, l'ébauche d'un sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de Tom. Il était tellement beau quand il riait… Il ne savait pas encore vraiment bien ce qu'il ressentait à son égard mais ça lui semblait quelque chose de fort et d'unique. Peut-être, que pour une fois, une seule… Il pourrait se laisser aller à apprécier quelqu'un… Et à lui faire confiance.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**1 : Toutes les matières que j'avance existent vraiment et sont même étudiées dans le lycée dont je vous parle qui n'est pas non plus inventé. **

**VOILI VOILOU !**

**Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Le poison de ses lèvres. Il est déjà écrit, donc à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bisous !**

**SamaraXX**


	9. Le poison de ses lèvres

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages ou lieux, évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

* * *

**Note : **Kikoo ! Comme promis voici le neuvième chapitre... J'aurais dû le poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eu le baptême de mon neveu aujourd'hui (Kylian) et inutile de dire que je suis exténuée et que j'étais incapable d'updater plus tôt... Alors pour les plus couche-tôts vous pourrez lire ce _magnifique _chapitre (attention je prends la grosse tête ! lol Je déconne bien-sûr) demain soir ou quand vous voudrez ! Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : votre avis ! CàD : LES REVIEWS !

Pour les RAR anonymes : www . samaraxx . canalblog . com

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**9ème Chapitre : Le poison de ses lèvres **

Harry n'en pouvait plus, le voir tous les jours, lui parler et lui sourire sans pouvoir une seule fois le toucher. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau afin de savoir si tout ce tourbillon de sensations ressenti pendant le baiser volé n'était pas qu'une fabulation de son esprit encore inondé d'alcool.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas… Des lèvres si belles et parfaitement dessinées ne pouvaient que savoir embrasser. Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il avait tellement chaud qu'il aurait été capable d'ouvrir la fenêtre même si l'orage qui grondait dehors aurait fait voler toutes les feuilles volantes de son bureau. Il dégagea les couvertures brusquement et se retrouva en caleçon sur son drap. Un regarda éhonté vers son entrejambe confirma ce qu'il ressentait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, il arborait à présent une magnifique érection.

"Merveilleux !" murmura Harry.

Il lui semblait qu'il était resté éveillé toute la nuit à élaborer des stratagèmes afin de gagner le coeur de son correspondant même si celui-ci était le plus grand hétérosexuel de cette planète. Il le voulait tellement que le voir parler à une fille devenait une souffrance insoutenable, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tracy ou d'Hermione. La jalousie et la fureur gagnaient son être alors, car il savait pertinemment que Tom se fichait de lui, qu'il n'imaginait même pas qu'Harry puisse être _amoureux _de lui. Alors qu'à travers les interstices de ses volets, la timide lueur du jour commençait à tracer des arabesques de couleurs blafardes, Harry continuait à penser à vive allure, essayant d'analyser quelle était la profondeur de merde dans laquelle il était enlisé.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était cinq heure et demi, toute la maisonnée devait être encore endormie mais peu importait, il expliquerait à ses parents plus tard qu'il avait eu envie d'un bon petit-déjeuner à l'anglaise ce matin-là. Il sauta de son lit avec une énergie débordante incroyable si on prenait en compte son insomnie et ses coups de chaleur nocturnes. Il prit un boxer dans sa commode ainsi que ses affaires de la journée. Il choisit le jean avec un soin tout particulier, sans vraiment qu'il en comprenne la raison, ainsi qu'un de ses tee-shirt Versace noir.

Puis, il entreprit de prendre une très longue et relaxante douche _froide_. Au moins, cela eut le mérite d'apaiser sa douloureuse érection, matinale certes, mais dont la raison était bien connue. Harry pensa que s'il en était réduit à se branler en pensant à son correspondant c'était qu'il était vraiment foutu…

Il préférait donc multiplier les douches froides.

En se séchant, Harry eut des pensées plus joyeuses. Ce jour-là, Vendredi, jour d'école, les élèves de Newport ayant un correspondant accompagnaient les orphelins de Londres pour une visite de Cambridge encadré avec le lycée. Harry aimait beaucoup Cambridge parce que c'était une ville déjà plus imposante que Newport et l'architecture de la ville était magnifique, mais Harry était surtout ravi car la visite remplaçait une très importante et fatigante journée de cours.

XXXXXX

"Aïe" murmura-t-il alors qu'il retournait les pancakes dans la poêle, sans spatule. Harry ne faisait pas beaucoup la cuisine, de ce fait, il ignorait totalement où se trouvaient les ustensiles de cuisine. Mais il était décidé à préparer convenablement ce petit-déjeuner anglais. Il était peut-être inhabituel de manger si lourd un vendredi matin mais ses parents avaient abandonné la coutume du petit-déjeuner anglais le dimanche matin depuis belle lurette. Harry pensait donc qu'ils seraient sûrement ravis de ce petit-déjeuner, même s'il ne connaissait pas le temps de cuisson du bacon et que ses œufs avaient une teinte un peu trop noire.

'Ca doit être mangeable tout de même…' pensa-t-il alors qu'il déposait ses œufs dans son assiette.

Bientôt, sa mère entra dans la cuisine avec un froncement de sourcil et une mine surprise.

"Ca te prend souvent de te lever à cinq heure et demi du matin ?" demanda-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue gauche de son fils.

"J'arrivais plus à dormir… Et puis j'avais envie d'un petit-déjeuner traditionnel !" répondit-il avec un sourire.

Lily retint un rire et s'assit de bonne grâce à côté de son fils.

"Je dois dire que ça fait du bien de ne pas faire à manger pour une fois… Et puis c'est rare de se voir le matin, tu ne trouves pas ? On travaille tellement tôt, ton père et moi !"

Harry acquiesça brièvement et amena la dernière pile de pancakes et le bacon sur la table.

"Merci, mon chéri" fit Lily au moment où James entrait.

"Waouh !" s'exclama-t-il "T'as fait tout ça, tout seul ? Moi qui croyais que je n'étais pas le seul dans cette maison à ne pas savoir cuisiner…"

"Bah, je t'avoue que mes œufs sont un peu ratés… Tom n'est pas encore levé ?" demanda Harry.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu, va le réveiller, il ne faudrait pas que vous ratiez le bus pour aller à Cambridge…"

Harry pâlit quelque peu mais s'empressa de quitter la cuisine. Il monta les escaliers avec appréhension et se posta devant la porte de la chambre de son correspondant. Il soupira mais actionna la poignée de la porte doucement. Il faisait trop noir dans la chambre pour y voir quoique ce soit. Harry alla ouvrir à moitié les volets roulants et s'approcha de son correspondant qui dormait encore très profondément.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu…" murmura-t-il faiblement alors qu'il contemplait le corps presque dénudé de son correspondant. Les couvertures étaient tombées à terre et révélaient un corps parfait, d'une teinte peut-être un peu trop pâle mais dont les courbes étaient aussi sublimes que celles d'un dieu grec. Harry déglutit difficilement alors qu'une chaleur désagréable s'immisça dans sa nuque et glissa le long de son visage.

Il se baissa avec lenteur au-dessus du corps de son correspondant et approcha une main de son épaule dénudée pour le réveiller. Il le secoua un petit peu, et Tom ne tarda pas à immerger du sommeil. Il grogna légèrement lorsque le soleil frappa dans ses yeux puis ceux-ci se fixèrent sur Harry avec surprise. Tom attendait visiblement une explication mais Harry restait immobile – d'une façon un peu idiote – à le regarder avec insistance comme s'il était hypnotisé.

"Harry ?" fit Tom avec hésitation.

"Oui ?" répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"

Harry se redressa très vite et parut soudainement très gêné.

"Excuse-moi, je venais juste te réveiller pour te dire…" Harry s'interrompit lorsque Tom commença à se lever et se retrouva face à lui en boxer "Pour te dire qu'il fallait qu'on se dépêche parce que…"

Harry ressentit comme un élancement dans sa poitrine – comme les prémices d'un orgasme – qui l'incitait à venir se pendre à son cou et l'embrasser sauvagement alors qu'il se rendait compte pour la première fois à quel point Tom était grand et le dominait.

"Parce que ?" demanda Tom qui s'efforçait de rester sérieux même si un petit sourire venait de naître au coin de ses lèvres.

"Parce qu'on doit aller à Cambridge, tu te souviens ?" fit Harry qui commençait à sortir de sa fixation.

"Oui, je descends dès que je serai habillé !"

Harry rougit et quitta la chambre de son correspondant plus vite que s'il faisait un marathon. Tom, de son côté, ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

XXXXXX

"Bon, à ce soir, Harry…" fit James avant de laisser Tom et Harry devant le bus.

Au moment où ils passaient tous les deux devant les professeurs, Harry reconnut son ancienne petite amie entre Miss Trelawney et Monsieur Snape, l'odieux mais très sexy professeur de chimie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'es pas censée avoir de correspondant…" lui lança-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

"Je me suis proposée volontaire pour encadrer tout le monde, je suis délégué, tu te souviens ? Je suis donc _responsable _de tous ces petits orphelins dégoûtants…" dit-elle d'un air très fier d'elle-même.

A ce moment-là, Tom s'approcha d'elle avec un visage impassible mais Harry remarqua que sa mâchoire était étrangement contractée.

"En quoi des orphelins sont dégoûtants ?" fit-il d'une voix mortellement froide qui donna la chair de poule à Harry "En ce qui me concerne, je trouve ça plus dégoûtant et écoeurant de voir une fille jambes écartées et à moitié rasée sur le carrelage d'un vestiaire crade de son lycée !" reprit-il en ne prenant pas la peine d'abaisser la voix, au point que les deux professeurs tournèrent la tête vers eux.

Mais Tom ne laissa le temps à personne de répliquer car il emportait déjà Harry dans le bus avec lui. Harry se tourna vers lui d'un air interloqué mais Tom lui fit un sourire charmeur qui électrisa littéralement Harry.

"Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore, ne serait-ce, qu'une once de respect envers cette pute ?"

"Non" répondit Harry fermement "Mais tu aurais pu être moins…"

Tom leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Rien" finit par dire Harry, déstabilisé par le comportement de Tom… Ou plutôt par ses propres sentiments. Il se retourna et trouva une place devant Dean et son correspondant. Tom alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et Harry fronça des sourcils.

"Peut-être que la place était déjà réservée…" lança-t-il avec un sourire.

"Hé bien tant pis" répondit Tom "Je prends la liberté de voler la place de ton mystérieux et invisible ami…"

Harry lui sourit et s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège, infiniment heureux que Tom soit à côté de lui. Mise à part Cho, la journée commençait bien.

"La place t'était réservée…" murmura Harry avant de mettre en route son iPod.

Lorsque Harry tourna la tête, Tom resta, lui, longtemps fixé sur Harry. Un petit sourire éclairant son visage habituellement si sombre. Il sortit son MP3 et écouta également la musique.

Au bout d'une demi- heure, Tom balança son MP3 dans le filet du siège devant lui avec colère. Il se renfrogna, dégoûté de n'avoir plus de piles. Harry se tourna vers lui avec un air amusé.

"Un problème ?" demanda-t-il.

"Plus de piles…" répondit Tom.

Harry sourit davantage et lui proposa un écouteur de son iPod pour écouter ensemble la musique d'Harry. Tom accepta et se rapprocha d'Harry. Il se rendit compte rapidement qu'ils avaient à peu près le même goût en matière de musique. Tom tourna son regard vers son correspondant et resta figé quand il remarqua son visage endormi. Des mèches noires barraient son visage alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un faible souffle qui venait chatouiller la nuque de Tom. Harry paraissait un peu fragile et tellement vulnérable que Tom eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais s'il fut capable de se contrôler, il ne put en aucun cas retenir sa main de caresser la peau douce de sa joue et descendre à la naissance de sa nuque. Harry frissonna et s'étira quelque peu, l'amenant encore plus près de son correspondant. Tom se flagella de son geste inutile. Il retira sa main des cheveux soyeux d'Harry et se recula le plus loin possible de son correspondant. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans des pensées remplies de questions et d'envies contradictoires.

XXXXXX

Tom faisait bien attention de ne pas trop s'approcher de son correspondant. Il avait un peu peur de ses réactions lorsqu'il était proche de lui. Il préférait rester loin de lui, au moins il pouvait rester digne même si les froncements de sourcils et ses mines tristes lui brisaient le coeur. Pourtant, il aurait préféré rester auprès de lui qu'auprès du moulin à paroles qu'était Tracy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler !

"… Franchement, Ron est une personne formidable… Et sa famille est une bénédiction, c'est vraiment la famille parfaite que j'ai toujours rêvée ! Les jumeaux sont si drôles que je me pisse dessus à chaque fois qu'ils me parlent ! Et franchement, même si Ron n'est pas aussi beau que Draco – d'ailleurs quel idiot de sortir avec Granger ! – enfin, Ron est vraiment une perle et il a un charme fou ! Hum… Et il embrasse divinement bien… Je suis sûre que tu n'embrasses pas aussi bien que lui, et j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine et je t'assure que c'est une bête des bisous… Mais je ne crois pas qu'on continuera à sortir ensemble, à quoi ça sert ? On se reverra à Noël, et après ? J'habite à Londres, lui Newport… Ce n'est pas –"

"Tracy !" fit un rouquin avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

"Ron ! Que faisais-tu avec Hermione ?"

"On parlait, de tout et de rien…"

Tom étouffa un bâillement derrière ses mains. Leur histoire était si ennuyante qu'il aurait été capable de s'endormir en marchant. Heureusement, les magnifiques façades des universités de Cambridge étaient assez belles pour l'intéresser. L'intérieur était à couper le souffle, surtout l'Université des sciences, il y avait à l'intérieur une chapelle qui aurait fait d'office de cathédrale dans n'importe quelle autre ville. Tom aurait aimé venir ici, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait un jour d'assez bons résultats, mais le fait que l'admission se faisait sur les notes et non sur le portefeuille du paternel le motivait grandement.

Dans un coin, Cho notait avec précision les nombreux regards que se lançaient Harry et son connard de correspondant. Elle n'était pas une idiote, depuis le début elle avait compris, elle avait toujours tout compris. Son Harry était gay et tombait amoureux de ce débile notoire, pendant qu'elle perdait toutes chances de revivre une histoire avec lui. Et, apparemment, ce cher Tom Riddle ne semblait pas insensible à son correspondant, ce qui attira la belle asiatique dans un profond gouffre. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour récupérer son amour qui lui appartenait. Elle espérait qu'il se rendrait compte tôt ou tard qu'il méritait mieux et que Cho était celle qui lui fallait. Mais elle se souvenait du manque de discernement de son ancien petit ami, et se demandait s'il admettrait un jour qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'écouter les explications du guide, une lueur d'infinie tristesse vint noircir ses yeux. Elle plissa des yeux avec méchanceté lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Harry se rapprochait de Tom.

XXXXXX

"Ca va pas ?" demanda-t-il à Tom.

"Si, ça va très bien…" répondit celui-ci en essayant de contrôler sa voix "Et toi ?" demanda-t-il avec légèreté.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il jeta un regard aux professeurs et glissa silencieusement.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis le bus…"

"Que je t'évite ?" fit Tom avec un étonnement feint "Pas du tout, je voulais parler avec Tracy…"

Tom remarqua rapidement qu'Harry pâlit très soudainement et que ses yeux étaient à mi chemin entre les larmes et la rage.

"Harry ?"

"Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu ne l'aimais pas !" siffla Harry avec hargne.

"Potter ! Un peu de calme, je vous prie…" fit le professeur Snape en passant près d'eux.

Harry dévia son regard, et regarda sans trop la voir la cour énorme et parfaitement tondue de l'université. Tom était resté interloqué suite aux paroles de son correspondant.

"Je ne l'aime pas…" chuchota-t-il.

Harry le regarda un instant et s'éloigna les yeux humides. Il rejoignit Dean et Seamus qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Ca va, Harry ?"

"Oui ça va ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour une poupée porcelaine qui risque de se briser au moindre instant !"

"Potter ! Si je vous reprends encore une seule fois, je vous colle une retenue demain matin, compris ?"

Harry ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Le guide reprit une fois de plus ses explications sur le premier directeur de l'université qui avait changé sept fois de femme.

'Peut-être que Tom se sentirait bien à la place de ce directeur… Lui aussi aimerait avoir des femmes à volonté plutôt que, moi, pauvre idiot complètement amoureux !' pensa Harry avec amertume.

Il essuya discrètement une toute petite larme au coin de ses yeux et resta le reste de l'explication les yeux dans le vague, à se demander si ce sentiment horrible disparaîtrait un jour au lieu de le faire rêver inutilement.

XXXXXX

"Bon, il nous reste du temps pour aller boire un coup au _Eagle_, mais il ne faut pas traîner en route ou on rentrera en retard chez nous !" lança le professeur Trelawney.

Tous les élèves marchèrent en rangs serrés jusqu'au célèbre bar qui faisait l'angle d'une rue dallée et assez étroite. L'intérieur était magnifique et beaucoup d'étudiants buvaient un coup en riant bruyamment. L'endroit était bondé et Tom comprenait pourquoi vu le style du pub. Ils se dispersèrent tous dans le bar et Tom se hâta de rejoindre Harry sur des fauteuils rembourrés dans un coin sombre du bar. Il était avec Ron, Tracy, Dean, Seamus et leurs correspondants. Il salua leurs correspondants brièvement car il ne les aimait pas vraiment et s'installa à côté d'Harry qui le regarda sombrement.

"Il y a une place près de Tracy…" murmura-t-il faiblement.

"Je pensais qu'Hermione irait s'asseoir là, alors… Mais je vais m'asseoir ailleurs puisque tu sembles le vouloir…" fit Tom en se levant.

"Non !" lança Harry en agrippant la manche de Tom.

Il le força à se rasseoir et Tom arborait à présent une expression à la fois déconcertée et attristée.

"Je ne veux pas que tu ailles t'asseoir ailleurs mais je pensais que tu aimerais être à côté d'elle plutôt qu'à côté de moi…"

"Je vois…" fit Tom en se mordant l'intérieur de ses joues "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

Harry lui lança un regard indécis et s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

"Hé bien, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas alors que…"

Harry baissa les yeux alors que la douleur de ses mots lui faisait prendre conscience de la vérité.

"Alors que Tracy est une amie à toi, et que…"

"Tais-toi, Harry !" fit Tom avec fatigue "Vraiment, tu ferais mieux de fermer la bouche au lieu de dire des bêtises pareilles !"

Harry coula un regard surpris en sa direction.

"Depuis quand Tracy est une amie à moi, et depuis quand je… Depuis quand je ne t'aime pas ?"

Harry ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit.

"T'ai-je déjà dit que je ne t'aimais pas ?"

"Tu me l'as laissé croire…" répondit Harry.

"Bon, au début, je sais que j'étais désagréable mais je croyais… Enfin, tu vas trouver que je suis la personne la plus associable sur Terre, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi amical avec quelqu'un que récemment, Harry… Tu devrais me voir à l'orphelinat, je suis vraiment une saleté !" fit Tom avec un semblant de sourire.

"Je suis désolé si mon comportement t'a laissé penser que je ne t'aimais pas…" reprit-il.

Harry eut un léger sourire, il était incroyablement apaisé.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je suis parfois très idiot…"

"Ca t'arrive, oui…" avoua Tom avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry lui lança un regard outré et le frappa aux côtes avec force.

"Aïe !" lança Tom en arrêtant aussitôt de rire.

Il lui lança un regard furieux qui se transforma en malice presque aussitôt.

"Tu souffriras, ce soir… Je me vengerai !"

Harry rougit délicieusement et tourna la tête avec confusion tandis que Tom comprenait enfin le comportement de son correspondant. Quelque part en lui, ce fut comme si tout ça était évident depuis le début… Un poids énorme sembla couler dans sa poitrine.

XXXXXX

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans le plus grand des silences. Harry et Tom ne disaient aucun mot, chacun brûlant de pensées bizarres et d'envies inavouables. Harry se colla à la fenêtre avec dépossession, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours espéré que Tom ne le détestait pas mais se l'entendre dire était un délice tout particulier. Il eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit la pancarte Newport sous ses yeux. Il était pressé de rentrer, la nuit tombait sur la campagne et la fatigue commençait à le prendre.

Tom était toujours aussi perdu. Il réfléchissait à vive allure, se demandant comment cela avait pu se produire. Il était vraiment incertain quant à l'exactitude de ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais il devait être au courant, il voulait savoir si tout ça était vrai.

XXXXXX

"Bon… Je vais me coucher !" lança Harry en se levant du fauteuil du salon.

"Moi aussi" lança Tom qui attendait ce moment depuis le début de la soirée.

Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents et se hâta de monter les escaliers alors qu'il entendait simultanément les pas pressés de Tom derrière lui. Il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsque Tom passa son pied entre la porte et le mur.

Harry rouvrit la porte avec surprise. Il lança un regard étonné à Tom qui lui fit un léger sourire qu'il espérait décontracté bien que son coeur battait à cent à l'heure.

"Je voudrais te parler, Harry…" murmura-t-il.

Harry leva ses sourcils mais le laissa entrer. Tom ferma la porte derrière lui et observa calmement l'expression d'étonnement poli que possédaient les traits du visage de son correspondant. Il devait savoir… Si tout ça n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Il attira son correspondant par le coude et le coinça contre la porte un peu brusquement ce qui arracha un cri de surprise à Harry qui ne comprit rien du tout jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Tom se posent violement contre les siennes.

Tom l'embrassa avec avidité, meurtrissant les lèvres douces d'Harry. Celui-ci demeurait choqué et immobile mais répondit au baiser avec force en laissant échapper un gémissement. Tom trembla…

'_Merde !_' pensa-t-il.

Il glissa une jambe entre celles de son correspondant et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en l'embrassant encore plus violemment. Puis il se recula brusquement. Il se retourna et posa une main sur ses yeux fermés tandis qu'Harry le regardait avec hésitation.

"Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu es gay" fit-il d'une voix bien plus froide que ce qu'il voulait.

Harry se gela sur place, il était tétanisé. Il regarda Tom avec dégoût alors que les mots franchirent ses lèvres en tremblant :

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ?"

Tom se retourna vers Harry et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles de son correspondant. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé ? Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incroyablement gêné.

Il venait de faire quelque chose d'horrible et il s'en rendait compte. Afin de savoir si Harry était attiré par lui, il l'avait embrassé… Sans se soucier des conséquences s'il était vraiment attiré par lui.

"Je suis désolé…" murmura Tom, déconfit.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ?" demanda à nouveau Harry.

Tom était incapable de le regarder en face. Il ne supportait pas ces larmes, et cet air à la fois triste et déçu.

"Je voulais savoir si tu étais attiré par moi"

Harry sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, blessé par ces mots.

"Tu as une drôle de façon de t'en assurer, tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda Harry "Pour un homophobe, tu semblais vachement inspiré !"

"Ne me blâme pas d'être bon acteur…" répondit Tom automatiquement, s'insultant mentalement en voyant à nouveau les yeux d'émeraude se remplirent de larmes.

"Excuse-moi…" murmura-t-il presque aussitôt.

"Dégage, Tom !" fit Harry.

"Harry… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu ressentirais, je voulais savoir si c'était vrai, je…"

"OUI, ET BIEN MAINTENANT TU LE SAIS !" cria Harry avec désespoir "Tu le sais que j'aime les hommes et que je…"

Mais les mots ne voulurent pas sortir. Harry glissa le long du mur et pleura contre ses jambes.

"Va-t-en, Tom… Je t'en supplie" murmura Harry.

Tom s'agenouilla devant son correspondant et posa sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il continuait à pleurer.

"Excuse-moi, Harry… J'y croyais pas" fit-il alors qu'il sentait que ses yeux commençaient à piquer "Je voulais savoir s'il pouvait y avoir une personne qui m'apprécierait vraiment sur cette putain de planète…"

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel personne ne parla. Puis Harry se dégagea de la poitrine de Tom et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime, Tom"

Tom ressentit encore plus violemment ces picotements dans les yeux. Harry se rapprocha davantage et recueillit de ses lèvres les larmes salées qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Tom ferma les yeux, le coeur lourd. Harry s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et posa son front contre le sien; caressant en même temps le bas de son visage. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom et lui demanda :

"Je sais que tu es hétérosexuel, Tom et que je n'ai aucune chance… Mais si tu as réussi à ne pas être dégoûté tout à l'heure en m'embrassant, est-ce que je peux te demander de m'embrasser une dernière fois ?"

Tom le regarda avec douceur et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre :

"Non… Toi, embrasse-moi"

Harry se rapprocha des lèvres de Tom et l'embrassa doucement. Il commença par embrasser les lèvres pleines de son correspondant et frissonna lorsqu'il reconnut le goût incroyable de ses lèvres. Tom sentait la mûre sauvage. Tom entrouvrit les lèvres, et Harry glissa sa langue dans l'antre chaude de son correspondant. Tom rapprocha le bassin d'Harry contre son ventre, et ils basculèrent en arrière tous les deux.

Harry continuait de l'embrasser à califourchon sur lui alors que Tom le serrait étroitement, allongé sur le sol de la chambre de son correspondant. Harry se sentait de plus en plus excité, fébrile il passa une main sous le tee-shirt de son correspondant et celui-ci réagit aussitôt. Il se sentit durcir et se remit brusquement assis. Harry se recula, sentant plus que jamais l'érection de son correspondant sous lui. Il lui lança un regard de surprise et Tom baissa les yeux. Il poussa Harry avec douceur et se releva. Harry le regarda lisser ses vêtements d'un air confus. Harry se releva également et contempla le regard perdu de Tom.

"Ca va ?" demanda-t-il.

Tom acquiesça.

"Je suis fatigué… Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit, Harry…"

Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa, il attrapa Harry et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fermer la porte pour de bon.

Harry regarda la porte pendant un long moment. Puis il se dévêtit et se glissa dans ses draps avec l'intense bonheur d'avoir toucher son correspondant. Puis, il s'endormit assez rapidement sans penser à l'état d'extrême hébétude dans lequel était Tom au même instant.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Rien à dire sur cette fin, vous pourrez méditer tranquillement sur les comportements de Tom et d'Harry avec tout le temps nécessaire car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mois de mai veut dire mois de juin qui veut dire : **EXAMS !** Dans mon cas, je passe le bac de français, d'enseignement scientifique et de math, donc **REVISIONS** à fond car étant une littéraire dans l'âme et une allergique aux sciences, je risque de rater complètement deux de mes exams...

Ce qui veut dire que je ne risque pas d'updater prochainement... Je prendrais certainement pitié de vous rapidement, surtout, qu'il faut avouer que je suis INCAPABLE de ne pas écrire quand j'ai de l'inspiration...Donc **ce n'est pas sûr et certain** mais une prévention. Je pense que cela vous donnera le temps nécessaire de m'exploser mon compteur de reviews à **190 REVIEWS** ! Please ?

Cela devrait stimuler mon côté fainéant pour réviser et très efficace pour écrire... ;) Sans dec, j'adorerais monter dans les reviews avec ce chap...

**ATTENTION :** J'ai une demande à vous faire :

J'avais dans l'idée de couper cette fic en deux parties :

La première, celle-ci : Tom vient chez Harry.

La deuxième, Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (ou Harry) : Harry vient à l'orphelinat.

MAIS je voudrais savoir si vous préfereriez que tout soit regroupé ou faire deux fics séparées. Ma soeur me dit qu'il faut tout regrouper car je risque de perdre des lecteurs tandis que je suis pour les deux fics.

A NOTER QUE LE LEMON NE SERA PAS DANS CETTE PREMIERE PARTIE !

Répondez-moi dans vos reviews et je ferais le décompte de réponses !

Bisous,

SamaraXX


	10. La clef des coeurs

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX (Pas de plagiat ! Même pour une simple phrase !)

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages ou lieux, évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

* * *

**Note : **HAAAA ! Vraiment… Je suis damnée ! lol. Sans dec, je vous demande votre avis pour savoir si je coupe ou pas la fic et résultat, je retrouve _15 voix pour_ et _15 voix contre_ ! Egalité, donc… Donc, c'est moi qui décide. Je vous avoue que j'aurais préféré couper la fic en 2 parties pour des raisons que beaucoup ont très bien décrits dans leurs reviews ! ;) Mais, je ne veux pas perdre de lecteurs, et ne pas embrouiller ceux qui ne sont pas enregistré sur FFN ou ceux qui ne m'ont pas mis dans leur alerts. Je vais prendre la solution intermédiaire suggérée par deux ou trois d'entre vous et à laquelle j'avais pensé… Les deux parties seront dans la même fic : je m'explique… La fic s'appellera dorénavant : _Bienvenue chez moi_. Mais je ne changerai pas le titre en haut de la page "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle", puis je mettrai un grand _I_ devant le premier chapitre (Une vie parfaite) de cette première partie. Puis il y aura un _interlude_ entre les deux parties, et je mettrai un grand _II_ devant le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie. Et dans cette deuxième partie, je mettrai en haut de la page : "Bienvenue chez moi, Potter" (même s'ils seront intimes dans la deuxième partie, c'est juste pour l'effet miroir avec la première partie, et pis parce que c'est plus classe que Bienvenue chez moi, Harry : D)

_Cette fic restera donc regroupée, bien qu'elle sera divisée en deux parties distinctes comme dans certains romans… J'espère que tout le monde a compris… s: _

VOUS AVEZ VU ? J'update en moins d'une semaine ! Malgré les révisions mais bon j'étais trop inspirée, et le jour où je me tiendrais à mes résolutions n'est pas prêt de se lever ! lol

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**RaR anonymes : **www . samaraxx . canalblog . com (sans les espaces)

* * *

**10ème Chapitre : La clé des coeurs**

'Du calme…' fut la seule pensée rationnelle que put avoir Tom ce soir-là. Etendu droit comme un i sur son lit, il méditait depuis des heures. Il était blanc comme un linge, et on pouvait deviner que ses doigts tremblaient mais très subrepticement. C'était dans ce genre de situation que Tom valorisait toujours la maîtrise de soi. Ne pas s'énerver. Rester calme. Il devait y avoir une explication à tout ceci. Bon… Que son correspondant soit gay, en toute honnêteté, il s'en doutait depuis à peu près le premier jour. Le fait qu'il soit attiré par lui était vraisemblable, Tom n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il était un très bel homme. Mais, Harry était amoureux de lui ? C'était quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Peu de temps auparavant, Tom avouait haut et fort sans honte aucune que l'amour était un passe-temps pour les faibles, une illusion pour les plus romantiques, un rêve pour les tristes mais surtout la plus grosse connerie que l'homme avait inventé. Et ce discours, il le servait à tous les orphelins de Stockwell qui acquiesçaient tous, complètement d'accord avec lui.

Cependant, il devait avouer que voir quelqu'un – la seule personne qu'il eût apprécié – lui avouer les yeux brillants de sincérité et de larmes contenues et avec la plus grande simplicité qu'il l'aimait, lui semblait plus que renversant. C'était un séisme dans sa vie, un cataclysme. Comment pouvait-on l'aimer ? Là était la question. Il avait rien fait pour qu'Harry n'éprouve ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'amitié envers lui. Rien du tout. Si au début, il pensait qu'Harry aurait eu pitié de lui s'il s'était comporté en un orphelin mal aimé, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait rencontré une personne comme lui. Harry ne l'avait pas jugé sur son apparence ou sur ce qu'il voulait montrer – et même si ce qu'il montrait était une grande partie de sa personnalité. La preuve, Harry lui avait dit "je t'aime".

Il aurait été de la pure mauvaise foi que d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une espèce de joie intense mêlée à la plus déchirante des plaintes lorsque ces trois mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. A cet instant, Tom se sentit très niais mais il devait avouer que son petit brun de correspondant l'avait surpris et en rien dégoûté. Le souvenir de leur baiser passionné dont il avait apprécié chaque infime instant prouvait que ça ne l'avait on ne peut moins dérangé. Si, accepter le fait qu'Harry puisse l'aimer était déjà une grande épreuve pour lui, le fait qu'il ait été si heureux et s'était senti si complet pour la première fois de sa vie en embrassant son correspondant était la plus dure constatation que dut faire Tom dans toute sa vie. De toute évidence, ce baiser avait chamboulé sa vie sans dessus dessous.

Tom ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit doucement dans le noir obscur de sa chambre. Il soupira et se leva brusquement, il ouvrit les volets battants de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et observa pendant quelques instants la fontaine de pierres blanches qui était entourée de petits buissons sans feuilles. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais Tom contemplait rarement le parc des Potter, il ressemblait trop au jardin anglais typique des familles parfaites. Après un petit instant, il se saisit d'une cigarette et l'alluma. Cette cigarette lui fit du bien, mais la fumée n'emporta pas avec elle le souvenir de cette étreinte et de ce baiser si foutrement partagé.

XXXXXX

Tom contemplait la porte de sa chambre depuis huit heures du matin. Une peur irrépressible lui tordait les tripes. Oui, tout à fait, Tom avait peur. Comment devrait-il se comporter une fois sorti de la chambre ? Comment allait-il réussir à passer un week-end entier _si _proche de son correspondant ?

'Oh, ce serait tellement plus simple que d'oublier cette foutue dernière soirée…' pensa Tom.

Il resta songeur à ses propres pensées, en fait, il doutait qu'il eût vraiment l'envie d'oublier cette si étrange soirée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment nier l'évidence. Après une nuit de méditation, la sensation des mains d'Harry sur son visage l'électrisait toujours autant, ce n'était donc pas un écart de conduite passager. Il craignait tellement de voir son correspondant. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire mais en même temps, tout à dire. En quelque sorte, sortir de la chambre c'était admettre qu'il allait à l'encontre des problèmes et de la réalité.

Vers dix heures et demi, une timide main frappa à la porte. Tom se gela. Finalement, il n'aurait pas à se décider à sortir, quelqu'un avait décidé pour lui.

"Tom ?" fit la voix de Lily Potter derrière la porte.

Tom se sentit tellement déçu que ce ne soit pas celle d'Harry – malgré son appréhension – qu'il oublia de répondre tout de suite.

"Tom !"

"Oui ?" répondit enfin Tom.

"Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, dis ?" demanda Lily d'une voix aimable.

"Non" fit Tom en ouvrant la porte.

Lily lui lança un regard amusé.

"Pourquoi tu ne descends pas ? Tu dois t'ennuyer ici, tout seul…"

"Oh… Euh, je lisais, en fait" répondit Tom quelque peu gêné.

"Tu devrais prendre ton petit-déjeuner, maintenant… Fais attention à l'ours dans la cuisine" prévint malicieusement la mère d'Harry avec un sourire étrange.

Tom leva un sourcil mais Lily s'en allait déjà vers le deuxième étage. Tom haussa les épaules et descendit calmement les escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Tom comprit à qui faisait allusion Lily. Son correspondant était plongé dans son bol avec une chevelure décoiffée à l'extrême. Il avait un air renfrogné et très mal réveillé.

"Salut" fit Tom l'air de rien.

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers lui. Et, Tom remarqua que deux petites rougeurs commençaient à naître sur ses joues. Tom était ravi de n'être pas du tout disposé aux rougissements, parce qu'il se sentait aussi gêné qu'Harry et aurait ressemblé à une tomate trop mûre sinon.

"Salut" répondit Harry d'une voix faible.

Tom ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire. Il ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui et s'installa calmement à côté d'Harry. Il réussit à se servir un bol de lait froid avec des céréales sans le regarder mais il sentait le regard perçant d'Harry qui semblait inquiet, incertain. Tom ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus où il en était et il pouvait à peine penser à ce que devait ressentir Harry. Il imagina qu'il devait être perdu, peu sûr sur les intentions de Tom, mais l'ennui était qu'il était lui-même incapable de lui donner une réponse quant à ses intentions.

Finalement, Tom se tourna vers Harry et le regarda longuement, plongé dans ses yeux verts si magnifiques qu'ils paraissaient être des émeraudes scintillantes. Il sourit à nouveau en voyant l'allure débraillée d'Harry.

"Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

Harry leva ses sourcils.

"Pas du tout" répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je me suis réveillé et je n'arrivais plus à dormir après, mais ça m'arrive souvent… Et toi ?"

"Pas trop bien non plus" répondit Tom avec légèreté.

Ils se regardèrent gênés et détournèrent les yeux au même instant. Soudain, Harry sembla prendre une grande respiration.

"Est-ce que tu…" commença-t-il à dire.

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée inopportune de James qui téléphonait bruyamment. Le père d'Harry lavé et rasé de près, regarda un papier accroché sur le réfrigérateur et donna une réponse positive à son interlocuteur. Cinq rires et blagues vaseuses plus tard, James se tourna vers son fils et son correspondant.

"Salut les gars ! Bien dormi ?" lança-t-il avec une extrême bonne humeur.

"Non" répondirent-ils.

"Super !" fit James qui de tout évidence avait pris leur non pour un oui "Cet après-midi, on a de la visite, fiston ! Sirius revient des Etats-Unis ! Figure-toi qu'il ramène dans ses bagages une bomba latina qui parle six langues et sait faire de la vraie paella…"

"Elle est espagnole ?" fit Harry interloqué.

"Non, mexicaine…" répondit James en ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son fils.

"Alors, on s'en fout qu'elle sache faire de la paella…"

James quitta la cuisine, peu envieux de comprendre la logique de son fils. Il laissa une fois de plus Tom et Harry seuls.

"C'est qui Sirius ?" demanda Tom timidement.

"C'est mon parrain" répondit Harry avec un grand sourire "Il est trois fois pire que mon père, je l'adore… Il est génial. Il est parti aux Etats-Unis pendant un an et il vient de revenir ! Ca m'étonne qu'il ait ramené une fille, il est du genre à ne jamais se caser et à préserver son statut de mâle en chasse !"

Tom eut un léger sourire.

"C'est cool qu'il vienne" ajouta Harry "Mais si tu veux faire autre chose cette après-midi…"

"Non, non, ça ira…"

"De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il restera longtemps s'il vient de rentrer, on pourra rejoindre les autres ce soir… Ils vont au restaurant et après au cinéma, ça te tente ?"

"Il y aura tout le monde ?"

"Oui tout ceux qui ont un correspondant et Draco bien-sûr"

"Pourquoi bien-sûr ?" fit Tom soupçonneux.

Harry lui lança un regard étonné.

"Et bien, parce que même s'il n'a pas de correspondants, il sort avec Hermione… Donc…"

"Oui, je vois" dit simplement Tom.

Harry finit son petit-déjeuner en silence puis se leva pour poser le bol dans l'évier.

"Bon, je vais prendre une douche… Je me dépêche pour que tu puisses la prendre après moi, ok ?" fit Harry qui disparaissait déjà de la cuisine.

"Ok" répondit Tom dans le silence de la pièce.

XXXXXX

Tom ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir suite au départ d'Harry. Dieu comment allait-il faire pour passer cette dernière semaine chez les Potter sans qu'il n'y ait de dégâts ? Non pas qu'il avait envie de le frapper ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, mais la situation était si gênante qu'il aurait aimé fuir jusqu'à Londres même si cela lui aurait déchiré le coeur.

Il soupira de nouveau et entreprit de ranger les aliments qui traînaient sur la table et de faire la vaisselle. Si, bien-sûr, laver quatre bols était considéré comme faire la vaisselle. C'était une toute première fois pour Tom qui n'avait jamais approché une cuisine de toute sa vie, puisque les repas à l'orphelinat étaient servis dans une cantine bruyante et la nourriture préparée par des chefs qui avaient dû se tromper de vocation. En effet, Tom avait plusieurs fois retrouver des poils, des cheveux et même un clou une fois dans son assiette.

Un geste aussi banal que faire la vaisselle le remplissait d'une joie que n'importe qui aurait trouvé un peu bizarre – car en aucun cas faire la vaisselle était un réel bonheur. Mais pour Tom, cela voulait dire qu'il participait aux tâches familiales, et donc qu'il avait une toute petite place dans une famille. Il pensait souvent qu'Harry avait énormément de chance ! Sa famille était vraiment géniale et chaleureuse. Content de lui-même et satisfait de la propreté de la cuisine qu'il jugea parfaite selon son jugement de très grand maniaque, il quitta la cuisine et décida de prendre sa douche à la suite de son correspondant.

Dans leur salle de bain commune, Harry finissait de se brosser les dents, seulement vêtu d'un jean noir lui seyant parfaitement. Tom avait pourtant déjà vu Harry si modestement habillé mais le fait d'avoir pu étreindre cette taille fine et évaluer la longueur de ses jambes fuselées lui avait fait prendre conscience de la beauté de son corps.

Harry leva un regard empli d'innocence vers Tom et lui fit un maigre sourire malgré le dentifrice qui dégoulinait de sa bouche. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à lui, avant qu'Harry ne se rince la bouche.

"Je me dépêche !" dit celui-ci qui vérifia dans le miroir si ses dents étaient bien blanches, elles l'étaient selon Tom.

"C'est bon, je ne suis pas pressé…" murmura Tom.

Harry s'essuya les coins de la bouche tout en lui jetant un regard amusé. Puis il s'approcha de lui lentement et de façon incertaine. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et semblait hésiter sur un point encore inconnu de Tom.

"Après ta douche, j'aimerais qu'on parle, Tom… Viens dans ma chambre après, s'il te plaît…"

"Ok" répondit Tom d'une voix un plus étranglée que d'habitude.

Harry s'en alla précipitamment et Tom commença à se déshabiller, la tête dans les nuages. Il avait plus que jamais l'impression de s'enliser dans un gouffre embourbant, collant et très noir. Cependant, c'était très agréable de s'y glisser…

XXXXXX

Sans vraiment le remarquer, Tom se prit à deux fois pour arranger sa chevelure dégoulinante de gouttes d'eau. Il regarda avec dégoût ses vêtements qui étaient certes assez beaux mais d'une qualité à friser le ridicule. Il avait le rêve de pouvoir, un jour, s'acheter tous les vêtements qu'il voudrait… Comme Harry. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'avec ses notes il arriverait à trouver un travail plus que bien payé.

Il eut la soudaine impression de monter sur un échafaud. Prostré devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, Tom semblait hésiter mais ses pensées ridicules valsèrent au loin très vite lorsqu'il imagina la situation dans laquelle il serait empêtré s'il ne frappait pas à cette fichue porte.

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement devant un Harry qui semblait plutôt stressé. Tom rentra sans qu'Harry ne l'y invite. Il alla s'asseoir sur le petit canapé qui faisait face à la télévision d'Harry et regarda son correspondant poliment bien que dans sa poitrine, son coeur avait trouvé l'idée amusante de danser la polka.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de lui précautionneusement. Etonné de ne pas être chassé à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Tom se tourna vers Harry qui semblait extasié par son écran de télévision.

"Tu voulais me parler, je crois ?" fit Tom d'une voix claire et douce.

Harry lui lança un bref regard avant de regarder ailleurs.

"Oui… C'est à propos d'hier soir…"

Tom se tendit bien qu'il savait depuis le début qu'Harry lui en parlerait.

"Je t'écoute" répondit Tom avec son calme légendaire qui avait l'horrible effet de le faire paraître froid et insensible.

"Tu vois… Je… C'est moi qui t'avais demandé de m'embrasser une dernière fois" Harry s'empourpra à ces mots "Mais, enfin, dis-moi si je me trompe mais ça a dérapé… non ?"

Harry lança un regard hésitant à Tom mais celui-ci acquiesça.

"Je ne m'en plains pas, ça non !" ajouta Harry qui ne lâchait plus les yeux obscurs de son correspondant, obnubilé par ces perles de sang qui venaient s'y baigner.

"Alors quel est le problème, Harry ?"

"Tom… Je t'ai dit mes sentiments, hier… Tu m'as embrassé trois fois…"

Tom eut un geste brusque après cette dernière phrase. Il l'avait, en effet, embrassé trois fois ! Un essai, une requête et un au revoir. Ca faisait trois fois, trois moment magiques.

"… Et, enfin, tout aurait été plus simple si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé cette dernière fois, si on n'avait pas complètement dérapé… Je veux dire, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Tom savait parfaitement à quoi faisait allusion Harry. Il aurait été de la mauvaise foi pour lui de dire qu'il avait oublié la honteuse et flagrante érection qui l'avait prise de court.

"Je vois parfaitement de quoi tu veux parler…" répondit Tom d'un ton cassant.

Harry regarda longuement le profil baissé de son correspondant.

"Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux." annonça Harry d'une voix bien plus assurée que précédemment.

Le ton de froide réserve et l'ordre ambigu firent relever la tête de Tom qui plongea dans le lac émeraude des yeux de son correspondant.

"Je ne sais pas, Harry…"

"Tu as aimé m'embrasser ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui…"

"Tu n'étais pas dégoûté du tout ?" questionna-t-il avec de la franche surprise dans la voix.

"Non ! J'étais surpris moi aussi, mais non… J'ai… J'ai aimé ça"

Harry garda le silence pendant quelques minutes. Tom se décida à parler et faire entendre ses doutes.

"Comment as-tu compris que tu étais vraiment gay, Harry ?"

Harry rougit et détourna le regard.

"Draco m'a dit que beaucoup pensaient que j'étais gay, que j'avais un physique androgyne… Je ne le croyais pas vraiment jusqu'à ce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par toi…" avoua Harry en baissant les yeux.

"Et est-ce que tu crois que je suis gay aussi ?" demanda Tom en regardant Harry d'un air perdu.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, tu es attiré par les filles, non ?"

Tom garda le silence un instant et essaya de se souvenir de toutes ses petites amies. Les demandes avaient été nombreuses mais il pouvait aisément compter celles avec qui il était vraiment sorti sur les doigts d'une main. Mais même s'il regroupait toutes les périodes où il avait été avec quelqu'un, cela ne dépassait guère six mois. Il était toujours rapidement lassé, il ne les aimait pas et n'en gardait que le souvenir de leurs prouesses au lit. Rien d'autre.

"Je suis sorti avec quatre filles… Mais je ne les aimais pas…"

"Tu sais, en ce qui me concerne, je crois que j'ai aimé quelques copines comme une sorte de béguin, tu vois ? Mais c'était agréable de sortir avec elles, je veux dire je prenais du plaisir… à… enfin, tu vois…"

Harry était devenu tout rouge et Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu l'as déjà fait avec une fille ?" demanda Harry précautionneusement.

Tom acquiesça.

"Et…"

"C'était bien sans plus" répondit Tom laconiquement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

"Pour vraiment savoir, il faudrait comparer…"

La phrase de Tom vola pendant un bon moment dans le silence de la pièce, Tom et Harry se regardaient le souffle coupé. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se jeter sur Tom sans qu'il n'y ait aucune peur ou de crainte derrière. Comme si Tom était réellement son petit ami.

"Je sais plus du tout où j'en suis, Harry… Je sais que de ton côté tu ne dois pas te sentir plus éclairé que moi, mais si tu cherches des réponses je suis incapable de te les donner. Je t'aime bien, tu es beau (Tom eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres) et j'ai vraiment apprécié de t'avoir embrassé… Mais je ne suis pas prêt… à vivre une histoire avec toi. Hier, tout était encore clair à mes yeux et maintenant je ne comprends plus rien…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, Tom… Tant que tu ne me rejettes pas, ça ne me fait rien. Juste promet moi de réfléchir à tout ça, on a plus qu'une semaine" murmura Harry.

"C'est bizarre que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi… On se connaît à peine, tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Harry."

"Je suis sûr que si !" s'exclama Harry en s'approchant un peu plus de Tom "Je sais que tu as une vie difficile, mais je veux être ton ami, sincèrement et je t'aiderai…"

Harry lui prit la main et la caressa doucement avec son pouce. Tom le regarda pendant un petit moment.

"Tu verras qu'à l'orphelinat tout le monde me craint ou me déteste…" siffla Tom avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

"Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ?" fit Harry d'un air choqué.

"Hé bien, j'ai cru un moment que j'avais un ami mais il était plus intéressé par mon cul que par moi"

"Un homosexuel ?"

"Oui… Heureusement que je n'ai pas réagi de la même façon avec toi qu'avec lui, je l'ai frappé et craché dessus"

Harry se figea pendant quelques secondes puis reprit son attitude habituelle.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais homophobe, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant… Il t'a reparlé après ça ?"

"Il n'a pas eu le temps, je suis parti quelques jours après pour venir jusqu'ici"

"Alors tu iras lui présenter tes excuses !" lança Harry avec détermination.

Tom eut un léger rire et se posa plus confortablement dans le canapé, d'une façon qui donna l'envie à Harry de plonger dans ses bras pour s'assoupir, la tête sur son torse.

"Tu sauras à l'avenir que je ne m'excuse jamais…"

"Pourtant tu t'es excusé pour m'avoir insulté… Et hier aussi, tu t'es excusé"

"Tu sembles être l'exception dans ma vie, mais ce type pourra ramper et pleurer comme il veut je n'irai jamais lui présenter mes excuses !"

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il n'était pas trop d'accord avec son principe mais le fait qu'il soit son exception lui avait fait très plaisir. Il lui sourit gentiment et Tom lui renvoya un sourire à la limite de la moquerie. Tom fronça des sourcils alors qu'Harry détournait les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment normal qu'il ressente l'envie à ce moment même de l'enlacer étroitement et de faire tomber sur son visage – et même sur son corps – une avalanche de bisous. Harry gardait le silence, perdu dans ses pensées et commença à s'étirer comme un chat sur le canapé. Tom frissonna et détourna le regard, incapable de supporter physiquement la vue d'une petite bombe atomique se prélassant et s'étirant sur un canapé.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Harry.

Il lança un regard à Tom et celui-ci haussa des épaules.

"Demain j'ai entraînement de basket, j'ai un match mardi après-midi et mon équipe est vraiment mal partie, je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis une semaine !"

"Tu es capitaine de ton équipe ?"

"Pas vraiment mais le vrai capitaine est un loser alors c'est moi qui donne les directives… Tu viendras demain ?"

Tom acquiesça et Harry lui fit un éclatant sourire.

XXXXXX

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, DING DONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG !_

"OUI, j'arrive, j'arrive !" s'écria James avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Derrière elle se tenait un couple. Un homme grand et ténébreux prenait par la taille une magnifique bomba latina au regard encore plus noir que l'homme. Elle était petite mais proportionnée à la perfection, elle était sexy et chaude. L'homme aurait pu paraître menaçant si un sourire malin ne vint pas étirer ses lèvres.

"SIRIUS !" s'écria James avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry qui attendait dans l'entrée avec Tom lança un petit regard gêné à son correspondant à la vue de son père enlaçant comme un gamin un homme du même âge que lui.

"C'est un peu comme son frère…" murmura Harry pour éclairer la lanterne de Tom qui semblait un peu interloqué.

L'homme eut un rire semblable à celui d'un aboiement de chien et entra dans la maison suivi de sa copine qui gardait le silence, toute aussi étonnée que Tom.

"James, mon cher prongs…" commença-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux "Je te présente mon amie Rosa, et Rosa je te présente James, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon amoureux, enfin tout ce que tu veux…"

James fronça des sourcils même s'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais Rosa sembla encore plus étonnée. Avait-elle vraiment épousé cet homme complètement fou ? Quand elle l'avait rencontré, il était fier, blagueur, charmeur, séduisant et un peu mesquin… Mais là il devenait taré ! Elle s'autorisa pourtant de sourire. Il était encore plus sexy ainsi ! En plus, son ami était particulièrement séduisant aussi. Elle vit dans le fond de la pièce deux _magnifiques_ jeunes hommes qui regardaient la scène avec amusement. Quand elle vit Lily arriver… Rosa en eut la confirmation ! '_Les anglais sont des bombes !' _pensa-t-elle.

"Bonjour Sirius…" fit la petite voix d'Harry.

"Mon Dieu ! Harry ! Putain… Mais tu as grandi !"

Sirius semblait clairement étonné.

"Si il y a un an, tu passais pour un gamin avec une magnifique frimousse, là je peux t'avouer que tu es devenu un homme extrêmement séduisant… J'imagine qu'avec les filles, ça doit marcher ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

"SIRIUS !" lança une voix autoritaire mais amusée.

"Lily !" fit Sirius en se retournant, il coura vers la mère d'Harry et l'enlaça sous l'œil jaloux de Rosa.

Sirius dut le sentir car il se tourna immédiatement vers sa copine.

"Rosa… Je te présente Lily, elle est comme ma petite sœur…"

_'Sexy, la petite sœur…' _pensa Rosa avant de sourire poliment à la femme.

Puis Sirius se tourna vers Tom et eut un léger sourire coquin.

"Vous auriez pu me dire que vous aviez un fils caché…"

"C'est le correspondant d'Harry !" lança James en s'empêchant de rire.

"Ooh !" fit seulement Sirius en lançant des regards pétillants de malice à Harry et Tom.

"Il s'appelle Tom" ajouta Harry en s'approchant de son correspondant et de Sirius.

"Hé bien, enchanté, Tom, moi c'est Sirius, le parrain d'Harry… Tu verras qu'il tient beaucoup de moi, c'est pratiquement moi qui l'ai élevé !"

"Dieu merci, c'est faux… Sinon, j'imagine qu'Harry se mettrait à déflorer les filles dans les vestiaires de son lycée !" s'exclama Lily.

Tom lança un regard amusé à Harry et celui-ci rougit étrangement. Sirius regarda Harry et eut un petit rire moqueur.

"Tu as raison, Lily, ton fils n'a rien retenu de mes leçons !"

Sirius fit un clin d'œil à Harry et entra à la suite de Lily, Rosa et James dans le salon. Harry regarda Tom qui éclata de rire.

XXXXXX

Harry avait l'impression qu'à force de rougir, il allait se transformer en gyrophare. Il adorait son parrain, c'était une personne formidable, très généreuse et humble mais il était aussi extrêmement agaçant ! Depuis son arrivée, il ne cessait d'énoncer les terribles facéties d'Harry devant son correspondant ! C'était incroyablement gênant. Il avait, notamment, avoué qu'Harry avait volé dans un magasin de Newport une journée pendant laquelle Sirius avait voulu lui acheter une combinaison de ski pour ces vacances d'hiver en France. Pendant ces mêmes vacances d'hiver, Harry s'était pris un sapin de plein fouet sur une piste bleue et Sirius ne manqua pas de le dire. Tout le monde riait et même Rosa avait les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait dire que Sirius avait un don inné de conteur.

"Il a eu un énorme coquard à l'œil pendant deux semaines ! Tu te souviens, Harry ?"

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rire de Sirius. Tom souriait, peinant à ne pas rire, ses yeux se baladaient de Sirius à Harry et il apprécia particulièrement le petit air gêné de son correspondant.

"Je te rappelle, Sirius, que tu as eu cent fois plus de mésaventures que mon fils ! Alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'embêter Harry ou je raconte à tout le monde comment tu t'es fait largué pour la toute première fois de ta vie !"

Et, là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit Sirius perdre ses moyens, il eut un sourire fair-play et capitula.

"Ok, James… Sur ce coup-là tu m'as eu, mais je ne manquerais pas d'avertir ton fils des premières questions que tu m'as posé concernant le sexe si tu avoues ça à tout le monde !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sous les rires gênés et rougissements de James et Lily.

"C'était Lily qui avait des doutes à propos de comment on devait…"

"PAPA !" s'écria Harry.

Il était incroyable de voir à quel point son père redevenait enfant lorsque Sirius était dans les parages.

XXXXXX

"C'est une pizzeria ?"

Harry se tourna vers Tom, celui-ci remontait la fermeture éclair de sa veste alors que la pluie commençait à tomber sur les rues dallées du centre de Newport.

"Oui, tu aimes les pizzas j'espère ? C'est Hermione qui a trouvé l'idée super…" expliqua Harry.

"Je ne suis pas difficile en général" répondit Tom simplement.

Harry regarda son correspondant quelques instants à la lumière des néons de l'écriteau rouge de la pizzeria. La lumière flamboyante ne faisait que raviver l'éclat grenat des magnifiques yeux en amande de Tom.

"Tu as déjà remarqué que tes yeux étaient parfois un peu… rouge ?" demanda Harry avec hésitation, même s'il ne lâcha pas des yeux les prunelles almandines de son correspondant.

L'expression de Tom s'obscurcit d'un seul coup. Il baissa la tête et Harry craignit d'avoir dit une bêtise.

"Ça ne va pas ?" demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

"Si, si, ça va très bien" répondit Tom qui releva soudainement la tête fièrement "On y va ?"

Harry acquiesça et longea le trottoir jusqu'à l'entrée minuscule sous les néons fluorescents. Il n'était pas dupé par la réaction faussement enjouée de son correspondant, mais ne souhaitait pas lui parler de quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, le faisait souffrir. Au moins, à présent Harry était absolument certain que les yeux rouges carmin de Tom n'étaient pas une hallucination de sa part.

Dans la pizzeria bruyante, une grande table drapée d'une nappe blanche était dressée dans le fond de la salle près du bar derrière lequel les serveurs s'affairaient à prendre assiettes et verres pour les déposer sur les tables de la pizzeria. Il était relativement tard et l'endroit était bondé, la pizzeria Toscana était particulièrement réputée pour sa pâte molle et sa garniture riche. Harry et Tom se frayèrent un chemin entre les tables du restaurant et rejoignirent la plus longue table au fond de la pizzeria.

Harry remarqua que sur la terrasse – fermée en ce temps d'hiver – quelques clients fumaient leur cigarette tranquillement. La cigarette était interdite dans les lieux publics, ce qui arrangeait Harry qui ne supportait pas la fumée. Mais, comme il aimait bien fumer de temps en temps, il était ravi que le restaurant ait pensé à laisser un espace libre pour fumer. A la réflexion, il se demanda si Draco n'avait pas influencé le choix d'Hermione, puisqu'il était un assez gros fumeur. Les camarades de lycée d'Harry et leurs correspondants les saluèrent avec enthousiasme. Tom et lui étaient les derniers à être arrivés, Sirius était parti assez tard finalement et James n'avait pas daigné laissé son meilleur ami vingt minutes pour emmener Harry et Tom en ville.

"Harry, Tom !" s'écria Seamus Finnigan avec un air allumée, l'œil trop brillant pour que ce soit simplement la joie – l'alcool faisait son chemin illicitement autour de la table. L'ambiance semblait vraiment amicale.

"Salut !" fit Harry avec un signe de la main envers la dizaine de personnes entassée et riante.

Harry et Tom s'assirent côte à côte sur le côté droit de la table, là où Draco avait pris le soin de garder une place pour eux à côté de lui. Les yeux gris anthracite de Draco posèrent un regard malicieux sur Tom et Harry. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et Harry lui lança un regard placide, inconscient du contentement éprouvé par le jeune aristocrate.

"Alors, Harry… Comment était ce début de week-end ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton enjoué.

"Mon parrain est revenu cet après-midi des Etats-Unis !" s'exclama Harry avec une joie clairement apparente sur son visage et sous ses cils démesurément longs.

"Sirius Black ?" demanda Draco, amusé.

"Lui-même…"

"Celui-là qui te donnait des leçons d'éducation sexuelle ?"

Harry le regarda avec lassitude.

"Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours son côté pervers que vous retenez ? Oui, c'est lui qui m'a enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir sur le sexe mais c'est aussi lui qui m'a appris l'Histoire de notre pays et à quel point il est important de donner aux pays pauvres pour qu'ils puissent se développer et… -"

"Oui, oui, Harry" coupa Draco "Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée essentielle !"

"Alors arrêtez de me gêner avec ça ! Ok ?" fit Harry avec une fausse colère dans la voix.

Hermione et Draco se lancèrent un regard complice et rirent sous cape.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?" soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Rien, Harry, rien…" souffla Dean Thomas avec un énorme sourire.

"Quoi ?"

"Juste que tu es toujours très vite vexé dès qu'on mentionne Sirius, et que… cela dure depuis l'école primaire !"

Tom esquissa un sourire amusé, secouant la tête en riant silencieusement. Harry se tourna vers lui et fronça des sourcils.

"Ne t'y mets pas non plus, toi !" menaça Harry bien que l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Tom mordit sa lèvre inférieure d'une façon qui fit tressaillir Harry et lui lança un regard amusé mais quémandant l'excuse. Harry lui sourit franchement et retourna à son assiette où il découvrit qu'une serveuse venait d'y déposer une énorme pizza remplie de garnitures variées. Draco continuait de sourire en les regardant, puis il posa son regard sur Hermione qui regardait dans une toute autre direction.

Il suivit sa trajectoire et rencontra la tête de Ron Weasley à droite de Tom. Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avec colère et une veine pulsa sur sa mâchoire, signe d'une intense colère. Il se demanda ce qu'il arrivait à Hermione, depuis quand elle s'intéressait aux personnes invisibles, idiotes et profondément ennuyantes ? Ron Weasley était et resterait à ses yeux, la personne la plus détestable qu'il soit sur Terre. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Harry était ami avec ce rouquin laid et stupide. Mais en regardant Harry, il réalisa ce qu'il savait déjà… Harry aimait tout le monde. Et si quelqu'un était capable d'aimer, d'aider et de panser les blessures d'un orphelin sombre et insociable, c'était bien lui.

Un dernier regard vers Hermione lui confirma ce qu'il pressentait mais qu'il refusait à entendre. La belle brunette lui échappait. Une tristesse incommensurable le submergea. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir ne serait-ce que le dixième du bonheur qu'était en train de naître entre Tom et Harry. Qui l'aimerait un jour ? Elle aussi voyait en lui qu'un gosse plein de fric et fils à papa. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour voir au-delà de ça. Mais Draco n'aimait pas Harry, il aimait Hermione de tout son coeur et cela faisait abominablement mal.

Harry avait mangé le quart de sa pizza mais était déjà rassasié, il se tourna vers Draco pour lui demander s'il voulait manger le reste de sa pizza, sachant que Draco était un véritable goinfre mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas touché à la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers son visage triste et déconfit, ses yeux étaient posés sur Hermione prise dans une conversation muette et visuelle avec Ron Weasley. Harry se mordit la lèvre avec anxiété. Draco avait déjà assez souffert à ses yeux pour qu'elle en remette une couche.

"Draco ?"

Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Tu me payes une clope, s'il te plaît ?"

"Bien-sûr" dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Harry le suivit et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard sombre de son correspondant avant de disparaître sur la terrasse. Ils s'assirent sur une pile de chaises vertes de jardin en plastique et fumèrent leur cigarette silencieusement.

"Ça va, Draco ?" fit Harry d'un air concerné.

"Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai l'impression de m'être trompé vis-à-vis d'Hermione…" murmura-t-il amèrement.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime, malgré qu'elle me l'ait dit… Elle ne sort avec moi que pour attirer l'attention de ce rouquin débile !" cracha Draco avec dégoût.

"Ron n'est pas un débile" répondit raisonnablement Harry "C'est elle qui est idiote parce que Ron est attiré par elle depuis belle lurette !"

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

"Il a suffi qu'il se fasse ce moulin à paroles, là… Heu… Tracy, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?"

Harry acquiesça.

"Et voilà, Hermione s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'était finalement pas attirée par moi mais par lui, je ne suis rien pour elle… Elle m'utilise !"

"Tu sais, Ron en pince pour elle depuis l'année dernière, et Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu, c'est à peine si elle connaissait son nom ! Au début de l'année, je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler de Ron… Et j'ai même essayé de te critiquer devant elle…"

Draco se tourna violemment vers Harry avec une mine douloureuse. Il avait l'impression d'être trahi.

"Quoi ?" fit-il d'une voix blanche.

"C'est Ron qui me demandait de parler de lui à Hermione, je ne voulais pas te critiquer mais elle ne voyait que toi. Elle avait des sentiments pour toi, Draco. J'en suis sûr. Tu sais bien que je t'adore, je ne te critiquais pas vraiment comme j'aurais dû… Tu sais comme j'ai du mal à dire du mal des gens, n'est-ce pas ?"

La colère de Draco ne sembla pas vouloir descendre.

"Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. C'est pour ça que tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry…" fit Draco alors qu'Harry arborait un visage reconnaissant et rayonnant "Mais, ton meilleur ami à toi c'est cette belette imbécile, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je suis plus avec toi qu'avec lui dernièrement…" répondit Harry.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as préféré qu'il soit avec Hermione plutôt que moi, tu n'as jamais pensé que je pouvais être complètement fou amoureux d'elle ? Que la perdre me ferait bien plus mal qu'à ce gros con, là ? Que moi aussi je voulais attirer son attention, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis délégué chaque année ? Que je me tape tout ce qui bouge ? Que je fais des fêtes incroyables ? Parce que je suis seul, Harry ! Personne n'est vraiment mon ami, il n'y a que toi et toi tu aimes tout le monde… La seule personne qui aurait pu me sortir de cette solitude, la seule que j'aime, ce rouquin est en train de me la voler !"

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Oh ! Draco, je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout ça, je ne savais pas que tu aimais Hermione. Pour être honnête, je t'avoue qu'au début je voulais qu'elle soit avec Ron parce que tu as une réputation de briseur de coeur et que j'adore Hermione, mais…"

Draco baissa la tête.

"Alors toi non plus tu ne me voyais pas vraiment tel que j'étais ? Tu me prends pour un petit con arrogant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry jeta sa cigarette et enlaça étroitement son ami dans ses bras.

"Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi !" murmura-t-il dans son cou "Je ne savais pas combien tu souffrais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je peux parler à Hermione, ou…"

Draco enlaça Harry à son tour et enleva les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"C'est toi qui devrait me consoler, Harry, pas le contraire…" fit Draco avec un léger sourire.

"Je suis une vraie fille, je pleure tout le temps !" se lamenta Harry en se reculant.

Draco eut un petit rire.

"Tu as réfléchi depuis notre conversation, Harry ?" demanda Draco.

"Oui, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer !" répondit Harry.

Draco leva ses sourcils en signe de curiosité. Harry prit une grande respiration.

"Je suis gay !" fit-il.

Draco sourit.

"Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Maintenant tu vas pouvoir rendre fou notre orphelin préféré !"

Harry rougit délicieusement. Draco laissa échapper un rire.

"Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, tu sais. J'espère que tu as changé d'avis sur moi depuis… Tu restes mon meilleur ami !"

"Je crois que tu es le mien aussi. Après tout, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et tu es le seul à s'être aperçu que j'aimais Tom et les garçons en général… Sans toi, je ne l'aurais jamais avoué !" admit Harry "Et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un petit con arrogant, tu m'as toujours impressionné avec tes manières et ta classe. Quand j'étais plus petit, je t'imitais devant ma glace…"

Draco éclata de rire et enlaça avec amitié son meilleur ami.

"Hermione, fais la plus grosse connerie de sa vie…" murmura Harry "Si je n'étais pas déjà très accroché à Tom, je crois que j'aurais pu sans problèmes tomber amoureux de toi !"

"Dieu, bénissez Tom Riddle !" répondit Draco avec un rire.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Vous venez de lire le plus long chapitre de la fic pour l'instant. J'espère que l'avez aimé ! Et j'attends vos reviews qui ont été très nombreuses la dernière fois et qui m'ont trop fait plaisir... C'est vraiment agréable de retrouver ses lecteurs au fil des chapitres... JE VOUS ADORE !

Je vous laisse, je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ma nièce – Samara ma chtite chérie – qui me regarde de ses grands yeux :D (j'ai quatre neveux et c'est du boulot, croyez moi ! lol)

x

x

x

Binouxx

SamaraXX


	11. La plainte muette

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX (Pas de plagiat ! Même pour une simple phrase !)

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages ou lieux, évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Mélancolie, Romantisme, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

* * *

**NOTE : Ouh** ! Ca a changé la présentation sur FFN... Enfin je veux dire dans machin documents. Bon j'arrête de parler j'ai l'impression que vous n'y comprenez pas grand chose, mais bon ! Déjà, je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais j'ai déjà une semaine de retard et avec les révisions et le bac qui approche c'est déjà un exploit de me voir updater... Mais je m'en veux... Vous m'en voulez pas :)

Voilà un chapitre à vitesse supérieure... Soyez indulgents, j'ai failli l'effacer car il ne me plaît pas mais vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates pourries (je préfèrerais les mûres quand même ;))

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**11ème Chapitre : La plainte muette**

Harry resserra son manteau contre lui, craignant le froid de cette soirée de samedi. Les élèves de Newport ainsi que leurs correspondants marchaient dans la nuit noire et fraîche vers le cinéma du centre. Il était à quelque pas mais le vent était glacial et rosissait les joues fragiles d'Harry. Un regard vers Tom le fit fondre – malgré le froid. Il était majestueux, fier, hautain. Sa façon de marcher, son port altier, son expression froide mais si excitante. Harry posa son regard sur les longues jambes de Tom et son torse, il était si grand ! Harry paraissait minuscule à côté de lui.

Harry trembla lorsqu'une rafale de vent traversa son manteau tandis que Tom ne tressaillit même pas malgré la finesse de sa veste.

'Normal' pensa Harry "Il doit être si chaud !"

A cette pensée, une image heurta de plein fouet Harry. Lui au-dessus de son corps, le dardant de son regard de prédateur, nu, se léchant les lèvres et plongeant en lui au rythme de leurs respirations et gémissements. Harry stoppa sa marche pendant une demi seconde et lança un regard de pure envie vers Tom qui regardait à présent les affiches des films du cinéma. Harry ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'approcha de Tom, peinant pour ne pas glisser une main sur sa cuisse.

"Tu aimerais regarder quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Oh… Peu importe" répondit Tom en se tournant vers son correspondant. Il esquissa un sourire qu'Harry lui rendit au triple.

Derrière eux dans la foule des correspondants et des lycéens de Newport, une envie de film d'action se fit entendre. Harry soupira à l'instar de Tom mais acceptèrent afin de ne pas bousculer les envies des autres. Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma et Harry paya sa place et celle de Tom.

"J'aurais pu la payer !" siffla Tom.

"Je m'en fiche, tu es chez moi… Tu es mon invité, c'est moi qui paye !"

Tom eut un léger sourire et abdiqua. Par bonheur, ce fut la plus grande salle du cinéma qui avait été attribuée au film qu'ils avaient choisi. C'était un samedi, jour des sorties des films et beaucoup de personnes avaient décidé de passer leur deuxième partie de soirée au cinéma. Tom et Harry durent batailler pour trouver une place suffisamment haute pour pouvoir avoir la meilleure vision du film. Draco et Hermione les suivait de près, tous les deux paraissant maussades. Harry ignorait s'ils s'étaient parlés mais ils paraissaient être toujours ensembles, Harry pensa que Draco n'était pas prêt à abandonner si facilement simplement à cause d'un regard trop longuement partagé. Les autres suivaient de près mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour tenir sur la même rangée. Harry, Tom, Hermione et Draco allèrent au dernier rang de gauche mais ils furent séparés par deux couples. Les autres s'installèrent à la rangée juste en dessous. Harry fusilla du regard Tracy et Ron qui se bouffaient la langue sans pudeur, il trouvait le comportement de Ron un peu puéril. Il se servait de Tracy.

Il décida de fermer les yeux sur leur attitude, songeant que Draco et Hermione devaient en souffrir plus que lui. Harry se tourna vers Tom qui se leva soudainement.

"Où tu vas ?" demanda Harry.

"Je vais chercher des pop-corn, tu veux un pot aussi ?"

"Oui, attends je te donne les sous…" fit Harry.

Tom n'attendit même pas qu'Harry trouve son portefeuille et s'éloigna entre les longues rangées de la salle. A mi-chemin, il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire goguenard. Harry secoua la tête avec consternation même s'il était amusé. Tom revint rapidement avec un énorme pot entre les mains, Harry apprécia son choix, il était ravi de partager le même pot avec son correspondant.

"Ça valait plus le coup que d'acheter deux pots individuels…" se justifia Tom, mais Harry lui fit un sourire si éclatant que toute appréhension sembla s'envoler des traits de Tom.

D'un coup brusque les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran commença à diffuser diverses publicités pour la ville de Newport suivies de bande-annonces. Harry regarda un moment le profil de Tom qui était très occupé à vider le pot de pop-corn. Seule la lumière projetée par l'écran permettait de discerner les traits de son visage et cela donnait un air encore plus mystique à son physique déjà peu anodin, selon Harry. Non pas qu'il ressemblait à une bête de foire, mais il avait des trais si harmonieux et marqués sans aucune hésitation qu'il était obligé d'y voir-là la preuve d'une très grande beauté.

Lorsque le film commença, Harry reporta son attention sur l'écran et lâcha du regard les belles lèvres de son correspondant engouffrant pop-corn sur pop-corn. Harry soupira aux premières secondes du film, il s'agissait bien d'un film d'action dans toute sa splendeur, cascades irréalisables, voitures en feu, courses poursuites… Il y avait cependant un point positif dans ces films, les acteurs étaient souvent très bien faits et maintenant qu'Harry acceptait plus ou moins son homosexualité, il se sentait moins coupable à les trouver séduisants. Dépité du manque de scénario dès les premières minutes du film, il chercha du réconfort dans ce pot de pop-corn que Tom semblait vouloir vider d'un coup. Cachant un sourire devant sa gourmandise, Harry plongea une main dans le pot et trouva celle de Tom qui grattait le fond en quête d'une poignée de pop-corn. Il effleura du bout des doigts la paume ouverte de la main de son correspondant et remonta très vite à sa bouche pour avaler les quelques pop-corn qu'il avait happé.

Tom se redressa un peu sur son siège, se demandant si Harry venait bien de lui caresser la main. Il haussa des épaules, imaginant que ce devait être un accident et essaya de s'attarder sur le film. Il commençait à devenir intéressant mais deux adolescents devant lui n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, ce qui provoquait des bruits de succions horribles. Il savait que c'était Ron et Tracy, mais il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire tant de bruits en s'embrassant, ou alors ils sont généralement plus excitant que ceux-là qui résonnaient la ventouse pour chiottes. Il n'avait jamais véritablement apprécié les baisers, excepté la veille dans la chambre de son correspondant. Celui-là avait été vraiment agréable, sensuel, fiévreux et fougueux. Et les gémissements presque inaudibles d'Harry étaient franchement plus bandants que l'espèce de bruit de bouches baveuses se rencontrant que provoquaient les lèvres inexpérimentées de ces deux idiots.

Tom replongea une main dans le pot et il rencontra de nouveau la main douce de son correspondant. Il était maintenant presque sûr que cette main taquine l'avait caressé… Ça avait été trop court pour qu'il en soit persuadé mais assez long pour avoir ressenti un frisson électrisant son corps entier. Tom replongea sa main plus souvent afin de rencontrer plusieurs fois la fameuse main, et il sentait de plus en plus les doigts de celle-ci venir chatouiller ses doigts, sa paume, son poignet. Tom ne remonta plus sa main et Harry non plus, et sans gêne il caressa sa main avec dextérité, tendresse et douceur. Il ne restait plus qu'un pop-corn dans le pot, et Harry et Tom se jetèrent dessus dans la même seconde, cependant Harry fut plus vif et éclata d'un petit rire silencieux. Ils étaient à présent complètement désintéressés du film malgré le bruit d'explosion qu'il faisait résonner dans la salle de cinéma. Harry nargua Tom avec ce dernier pop-corn entre les mains et fit mine de vouloir le manger sous le regard jaloux de son correspondant. Harry eut un large sourire et amena son unique pop-corn contre les lèvres de Tom qui les ouvrit presque étonné d'être si docile, d'accepter ce geste intime et surtout très étonné de se laisser donner la becquée. Les lèvres pleines de Tom se refermèrent sur le pop-corn et le bout des doigts d'Harry. Celui-ci retira ses doigts de ses lèvres mais s'attarda sur son menton puis descendit sur son cou pour finir jouer avec les fines mèches de cheveux à la hauteur de sa nuque. De sa main droite, Harry repoussa le pot vide et releva l'accoudoir. Il se rapprocha subrepticement de Tom dont les yeux le dardaient l'air à la fois gourmand et apeuré.

Harry n'enlevait pas sa main, il continuait les caresses commencées sur la main de Tom sur sa nuque, il tripotait sa lourde chaîne en argent tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et s'approcha de lui, se surélevant pour être à sa hauteur. Le moment était intense, et ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose ses lèvres sur celles de Tom et l'embrassent gentiment, doucement. Tom ne répondit pas au baiser, il sentait les battements de son coeur se répercuter dans tout son corps et semblait choqué, perdu, puis il répondit à l'appel du souffle chaud d'Harry, de ses mains sur son cou, de ses lèvres embrassant les siennes, et de cette langue adorable taquinant l'entrée de sa bouche. Tom l'accepta, et il sentit le goût d'Harry envahir sa bouche et sa langue froide venir incruster la bouche chaude de Tom. Le baiser s'intensifia tandis que Tom posait ses mains sur chaque côté du bassin d'Harry afin de l'attirer vers lui davantage. Harry étant plus petit que Tom, il se dut se surélever quelque peu afin d'avoir une meilleur emprise dans leur baiser. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis… Insouciant, indifférent de ce qui l'entourait, il s'installa sur les genoux de Tom – sans cesser le baiser – ce qui arracha un léger gémissement de la part de Tom. Celui-ci le serra étroitement et il se senti partir dans ce baiser, toutes inhibitions envolées, il glissa une mains sous le sweat-shirt d'Harry et plaça ses mains sur sa taille, appréciant sa finesse, le fait qu'il l'appartienne et ce sentiment d'intégrité, d'unité, de tout.

XXXXXX

Il était minuit et quart lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma. Harry et Tom ne cessaient de se lancer des regards complices quoique légèrement désabusés. Ils acquiesçaient lorsqu'on leur demandait s'ils avaient apprécié le film même s'ils ne l'avaient pas regardé, mais les effets sonores étaient très bien réussis, selon l'opinion d'Harry même si les effets sonores de Tom étaient encore mieux réussis. Rien qu'en y pensant, Harry se sentait devenir fébrile et Petit Ryry semblait bien souvent d'accord avec lui.

Les couples correspondants/élèves se dispersèrent tous après avoir s'être dit au revoir. Harry entraîna Tom vers le square où il avait demandé à son père de venir les chercher. Tom le surprit lorsqu'il attrapa sa main doucement et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Harry eut un sourire que Tom ne manqua pas sous la lumière des réverbères. Il serra fortement les doigts d'Harry, peu rassuré d'être dehors à cette heure-là. Ils croisèrent un groupe de skinheads qui les regardèrent méchamment mais cela ne rivalisa pas avec le regard incendiaire de Tom qui broya presque les doigts d'Harry lorsque leurs yeux vitreux se posèrent sur lui avec malveillance.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, malgré leurs apparences, ils ne sont pas très dangereux, ils se cherchent un style, je suppose…" murmura Harry après que les skinheads aient pris une autre direction.

"Tu sors souvent à cette heure-ci ?" demanda Tom l'air de rien.

Harry lui lança un regard amusé.

"Tu vas surveiller mes faits et gestes, maintenant ?" fit-il alors Tom lui souriait doucement.

"Pas du tout, mais c'est très dangereux même moi j'évite de me promener en ville à cette heure-là… Tu ne te rends pas compte que les gens ne sont pas tous gentils !"

"Je le sais très bien, mais on ne risque presque rien à Newport, c'est une petite ville, tu sais…"

"Oui, c'est vrai…" admit Tom qui semblait pensif "Mais, je t'assure qu'à Londres je ne te laisserai pas sortir tout seul dans des endroits aussi déserts…"

"Ce sera bien quand on sera à Londres…" dit Harry distraitement.

Tom en doutait fortement. Son orphelinat était triste et austère, les orphelins étaient devenus des petits délinquants désillusionnés par la vie et leurs rêves brisés, les professeurs étaient stricts sans une once de compassion… Londres était génial mais presque inaccessible sans la fuite. Il se retint de démoraliser son correspondant avec ça, pensant d'ailleurs qu'à leur venue, les professeurs feraient beaucoup d'efforts et que par conséquent l'orphelinat serait moins horrible.

Il caressa la main d'Harry avec son pouce, plus que ravi de sentir cette petite main chaude dans la sienne. Ils arrivèrent à un petit square et s'assirent sur des balançoires un peu rouillées. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils se reculèrent, légèrement gênés. Et Harry rougit avant de détourner le regard.

Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose, ils se contentaient de se tenir la main tout en regardant les voitures aux phares allumés qui passaient devant le square, elles étaient peu nombreuses mais l'Audi A6 noire de James finit par faire son apparition au moment où Tom et Harry se faisaient la réflexion qu'il faisait abominablement froid.

XXXXXX

Les tentures de son lit sans pieds étaient remplies de signes chinois charmants, et l'encens qui brûlait sur sa table de nuit en bois de charme envahissait la pièce d'une odeur musquée. Une voix claire et triste venait de raccrocher son téléphone portable avec un air de profond désespoir.

Elle pensa amèrement qu'il n'était jamais venu à l'idée à sa meilleure amie de mentir. _Il_ avait bien succombé, _ils_ étaient ensembles à présent. Sa lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière tamisée qui faisait briller le noir intense de ses cheveux longs et raides. Elle ferma ses yeux et laissa échapper des larmes salées incapables d'être retenues. Elle laissa glisser les notes magnifiques d'_Adagio for strings _de Barber que sa chaîne hi-fi faisait résonner dans sa petite chambre, elle adorait la musique classique. Elle était une excellente violoniste qui ravissait son professeur et ses parents. On disait qu'elle deviendrait célèbre. Mais la mélodie l'attira vers un gouffre encore plus profond qu'auparavant, ses yeux bridés se rouvrirent et s'attardèrent sur son horloge qui indiquait qu'il était une heure du matin. Pendant qu'elle pleurait, _il _vivait une idylle parfaite. Les yeux noirs de haine et de tristesse infini, les cheveux noirs pendants devant elle, elle paraissait menaçante mais fragile. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente amoureuse.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle avait devant elle sur son lit, deux objets insignifiants ou importants. Cette photo était magnifique. Elle était parfaite dessus et _il _paraissait heureux, sa bouche collée à sa joue, ses yeux vert émeraude taquinant de son regard le photographe, il était magnifique. Ses longues jambes mêlées aux siennes, tandis qu'elle souriait béatement.

'Pourquoi ?' pensa-t-elle.

Puis son regard se posa sur ce rasoir rose aux lames changeables spécifiquement pour les filles. Elle eut un second sanglot. Elle s'était rasée les jambes avec ce rasoir tous les jours lorsqu'elle sortait encore avec _lui_, prévoyant une altercation excitante n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Elle leva ce rasoir à hauteur de son visage et leva un sourcil dédaigneux devant la petitesse ridicule de l'objet qui mettrait fin à ses jours. Avec un air résigné, elle appuya la lame métallique contre la peau fine de son poignet et se sectionna les veines en un coup sec. Elle fit la même chose avec le second poignet, puis elle s'allongea calmement sur son lit, la photo à droite de sa tête, les bras droits et légèrement écartés. Elle regardait le haut de son lit avec colère mais alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, elle pensa qu'elle avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie mais qu'Harry était la seule qui en avait valu la peine.

XXXXXX

'Putain de merde…' pensa Tom alors qu'il était inconfortablement assis dans les gradins de la salle de sport désaffectée que squattait l'équipe de basket d'Harry depuis cinq ans. Harry s'entraînait tout en lançant conseils et directives aux différents joueurs de son équipe, c'était vraisemblablement une remarquable équipe. Bien-sûr, Harry était plutôt petit pour faire du basket mais il était vif, rapide et avait de brillantes tactiques frôlant les règles ce qui lui conférait une bonne place au sein de l'équipe.

Mais Tom ne faisait pas tellement attention au jeu d'Harry ni aux autre joueurs mais il ne s'intéressait qu'à Harry lui-même, ses gestes, son corps, sa façon de commander aux autres et ses regards… 'Oh mon Dieu, ses regards !' pensa Tom.

Ils étaient assez nombreux et tous brûlaient de joie et d'envie lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Tom. L'orphelin sombre et associable qu'était Tom n'était pas plus éclairé que la veille, il n'avait pas trouvé l'illumination qui expliquerait tout ce remue-ménage dans sa vie mais pour la première fois il s'en fichait royalement. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ni même analyser son comportement du samedi soir au cinéma et le comportement qu'il avait en ce moment même, cela ne lui taraudait même pas l'esprit. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il était bien plus heureux qu'avant (peut-être même qu'il n'avait jamais été autant heureux) et qu'Harry était vraiment sexy.

Tom eut un rire silencieux à cette dernière pensée. Il ne voulait surtout pas réfléchir, surtout pas analyser, il voulait juste profiter car de toute évidence son analyse le ferait encore reculer et le rendrait indécis. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, ils n'avaient plus qu'une semaine, il ne devait surtout rien gâcher avant son départ.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda son correspondant jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement.

"Bon, les gars… On est pas mal mais vous avez intérêt de vous démener encore plus mardi pour être sûr de battre l'équipe de Ste Anne, ok ?" fit le capitaine de l'équipe avec un regard entendu vers Harry.

Les membres de l'équipe acquiescèrent en souriant puis s'en allèrent bruyamment entre blagues, chansons paillardes et rires. Les quelques orphelins qui étaient dans les gradins avec Tom se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur correspondant, tandis qu'Harry avançait vers Tom avec un petit sourire.

Harry se retourna alors qu'il était à deux pas de Tom et s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le gymnase. Alors il eut un sourire et se glissa entre les jambes de Tom, qui était assis, afin de l'embrasser. Tom sourit contre ses lèvres et attira Harry encore plus proche de lui en exerçant une petite pression sur les cuisses d'Harry. Tom se releva et passa une main dans les cheveux humides de son correspondant.

"Tu as besoin d'une douche, Harry…" fit-il avec un sourire.

"Il n'y pas de douches dans ce gymnase, tu devras supporter mon odeur jusqu'à la maison !"

Ils se sourirent et alors qu'Harry se retournait vers son sac de sport, Tom embrassa sa nuque puis embrassa la jugulaire de son cou avec douceur. Harry tressaillit et eut un rire gêné.

"Tom…"

"Oui ?"

Harry se retourna vers lui brusquement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche furieusement. Tom le tint étroitement dans ses bras et rendit son baiser avec passion.

"Je t'aime" murmura Harry après s'être reculé.

Tom déglutit et détourna les yeux. Harry lâcha le pull de Tom qu'il avait agrippé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'insultant mentalement pour avoir lâché cette putain de phrase. Mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Alors qu'une légère tension commençait à naître, Tom s'approcha d'Harry à pas lents.

"Harry…"

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

"Je suis désolé" fit Tom.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être, ne t'inquiète pas…"

Tom lui fit un léger sourire qu'Harry rendit bien que ses lèvres étaient légèrement tremblantes. Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone portable résonna dans le gymnase délabré ce qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. Harry se précipita vers son sac de sport et fouilla dedans pour trouver son portable, il ouvrit le clapet avec vitesse.

_"Oui ?"_

_"Puis-je parler à Harry Potter, s'il vous plaît ?" _fit une voix féminine très froide et sèche.

_"C'est lui-même" _répondit Harry avant de s'asseoir sur la première marche du gradin, là où était également Tom.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma fille… petit con ?" _

_"Je vous demande pardon ?" _répondit Harry interloqué.

_"Commence pas avec moi, Harry ! NE TE FOUS SURTOUT PAS DE MA GUEULE !"_

_"Mais pas du tout, mais vous êtes qui ?"_

_"Oh… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Madame Chang, la mère de la fille que tu as tué !"_

_"Quoi ? Cho est morte ?"_

_"Il s'en ait fallu de peu, salopard va ! Elle est à l'hôpital ! ELLE A ESSAYE DE SE SUICIDER A CAUSE D'UN TROU DU CUL DANS TON GENRE, CONNARD !"_

_"Oh… Je… je suis désolé mais…" _balbutia Harry choqué et décontenancé.

_"TU ES DESOLE ? Mais tu ne sais pas, toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de découvrir ta propre fille presque vidée de son sang dans son propre lit, les veines coupées ! Et si je m'étais levée plus tard, hein ? ELLE SERAIT MORTE À CAUSE DE TOI !"_

_"Mais je n'ai rien fait, moi !" _s'écria Harry qui commençait à paniquer.

Tom fronçait des sourcils tout en essayant de distinguer les propos hurlants de la dame au téléphone et en regardant les différentes émotions qui traversaient le visage de son correspondant. Lorsqu'il fut à la peur, au remord et à la panique, il attrapa sa main et la serra fortement dans la sienne.

_"Tu n'as rien fait ! Tu n'as rien fait ? Mais c'est à cause de TOI qu'elle s'est suicidée ! Il y avait une photo de vous deux à côté d'elle avec le rasoir avec lequel elle s'est coupée ! TU OSES DIRE QUE TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ! Tu lui as fait du mal ! Petit fils de pute, j'aimerais bien dire deux mots à tes parents concernant ton comportement avec les filles, tu verras que tu en baveras ! Tu le paieras p'tit con ! Je vais appeler tes parents !"_

_"Mais faîtes-le je vous en prie ! Je n'ai rien fait à votre fille ! C'est elle qui a un problème, vous n'avez qu'à l'emmener chez un psychiatre ! Je ne l'ai forcé à rien !"_

_"Oui, c'est ça… Tu reparleras de ça avec tes parents…" _fit Madame Chang avec colère et amertume avant de raccrocher.

Harry resta figé au bord des larmes. Il se tourna vers Tom qui s'approcha de lui avec douceur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?"

"C'est Cho… Elle est à l'hôpital. Elle a essayé de suicider…"

"Et pourquoi cette vieille peau te gueule dessus ?" demanda Tom en fronçant des sourcils.

"Elle me tient responsable. Elle a retrouvé une vieille photo d'elle et moi près d'elle…"

Harry leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Tom et il reprit :

"Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se suicide, moi !"

"Mais bien-sûr, Harry…" répondit Tom avant d'enlacer Harry.

"Tu crois que je dois aller la voir à l'hôpital…" demanda Harry dans le cou de Tom.

"Pour croiser sa furie de mère ? C'est un peu risqué… Attends qu'elle revienne au lycée pour lui parler"

Harry ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au pull de Tom avec force. Puis il se recula. Aucune larme n'avait coulé mais le fait d'apprendre que Cho avait été au bout de ses menaces le terrorisait. Si elle était capable de ça… Qui savait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, désolée pour la mise en page, peut-être que vous voyez normalement de chez vous mais j'ai l'impression que FFN va tout me détruire, désolée d'avance si cela se produit.

Sinon j'attends vos reviews qui me remonteraient le moral avant le bac :) lol

Bisous

SamaraXX


	12. Délicieuse rancune

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX (Pas de plagiat ! Même pour une simple phrase !)

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI, quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Mélancolie, Romantisme, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Bêta : **Ishtar205 que je remercie infiniment !

* * *

**Note : **Hello à tout le monde ! Comme vous le savez, FFN a pas mal déconné cette denière semaine alors j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à updater mes fics et j'ai été pas mal prise. Alors excusez-moi pour ce retard, mais je vous avais prévenu à cause de mon bac. Je n'ai aucune idée du bilan final, j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche quand je pense à mon oral mais bon :D Je voudrais remercier pour ce chapitre **Ishtar205 **qui est dorénavant ma béta, **Katoru87 **(c'est bien 87 ? )et **WendyMalfoy **d'avoir pris la peine de venir me laisser un MP parce que le site déconnait pour mettre des reviews. Merci beaucoup les filles !

Quant aux reviews anonymes, comme d'habitude : www . samaraxx . canalblog . com

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**12ème Chapitre : Délicieuse rancune**

'Fils de pute ! Fils de pute ! Non… Je ne devrais pas dire ça, sa mère a toujours été vachement cool… Mais quel connard… Même pas qu'il serait venu, tu vas voir ce que c'est de souffrir, salopard ! Humm… Je le déteste, c'est trop bien, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais…'

C'était dans cet agréable état d'esprit que Cho Chang, jeune fille d'origine thaïlandaise et chinoise, sortait de l'hôpital en ce dimanche soir encore baigné de timides rayons de soleil. Sa mère lui cisaillait le bras droit comme si Cho menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle en voulait aussi à sa mère de l'avoir découverte trop tôt dans sa chambre baignée de son propre sang. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur un plafond blanc particulièrement austère, elle avait compris qu'elle était à l'hôpital ! Elle détestait les hôpitaux depuis qu'elle avait vu son grand-père s'y laisser mourir d'un douloureux cancer, c'était peut-être de lui qu'elle tenait cette curiosité à l'égard de la mort. La mort était comme son dernier refuge, celui qui l'abriterait peu importe qu'il neige, vente ou pleuve. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir tranquillement… Sa mère tenait trop à elle et dans un coin de son cerveau – peut-être le plus rationnel - elle comprenait l'inquiétude de sa mère. A présent la tristesse mélancolique avait fait place à une rage sans nom et sans réelle prise de conscience, elle ressemblait en cet instant à une flamme puissante et pleine de panache mais qui était peut-être seulement une étincelle fugace. Elle n'en savait rien mais cette haine toute nouvelle lui avait ôté l'envie de mourir, ce Tom Riddle et ce Harry Potter allaient se souvenir de Cho Chang !

"Cho… Tu trembles, tu dois te calmer…" lui dit sa mère avec douceur en l'aidant à monter à l'avant de la voiture.

"Maman, je ne suis pas en porcelaine ! Je vais bien, sinon ils ne m'auraient pas laissée sortir…"

"Ces médecins…" siffla sa mère "Ils sont si imprudents, ils auraient dû te garder en observation !"

"Déjà qu'ils m'ont collé un psy au cul, ils allaient quand même pas me garder toute la semaine… Allez, démarre, maman, j'en ai marre de voir ces murs gris démoralisants… Je veux voir papa" fit Cho en s'enfonçant dans le siège.

"Bien sûr, chérie" répondit sa mère calmement même si elle était choquée d'entendre sa fille chérie parler avec tant d'insolence.

XXXXXX

En ce dimanche soir, Harry et Tom regardaient la télévision dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, la tête d'Harry reposait sur le torse de son correspondant, il était beaucoup plus apaisé que dans l'après-midi. Tom, quant à lui, se sentait gêné de cette promiscuité toute récente mais il devait avouer qu'entendre la respiration d'Harry et sentir sa chaleur si près de lui était assez plaisant. C'était même très plaisant.

"Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ?" fit Harry très soudainement.

Tom baissa les yeux vers le visage d'Harry tourné vers lui.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" demanda Tom assez surpris.

"Tu as l'air préoccupé…"

Tom soupira.

"Oui, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre même… même si ça ne me dérange pas, c'est juste que je voulais être totalement sûr de ce que je voulais mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…"

Harry aurait presque parié l'avoir vu rougir un dixième de seconde, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable étant donné le self-control habituel du jeune homme.

"Tu veux que je m'écarte ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, non c'est bon… C'est très bien !" répondit Tom "Je vais m'y faire, je suppose…"

A ce moment-là, Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il soit allongé sur un lit avec un autre homme qui le gênait mais le fait que, tout simplement, il ne l'avait jamais fait si innocemment même avec une fille. Il n'avait jamais enlacé quelqu'un dans la tiédeur d'un lit tout en regardant un film quelconque à la télé à moitié endormi mais plus que conscient de l'autre moitié, chaude silhouette allongée à côté de lui, complètement apaisée. Harry serra la main de Tom très fort et maudit tous les Dieux et ce satané destin d'avoir offert à son correspondant une vie si triste.

Alors qu'Harry sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, il fut réveillé par une voix stridente qui passait à travers la porte de sa chambre.

"HARRY !" cria la voix masculine de son père.

Harry se tendit aussitôt, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais entendu son père l'appeler de cette façon si froide et autoritaire, et immédiatement, il sut que Madame Chang avait mis ses menaces à exécution. Tom lui lança un regard plein de compassion et se leva du lit à la suite d'Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de l'escalier : son père l'attendait en bas prostré sur le petit tapis brun sur lequel était inscrit : "WELCOME !".

"Descends" siffla James froidement.

Harry descendit à pas de loup craignant pour la première fois de sa vie le regard brun de son père dans lesquel on ne distinguait plus aucune trace de malice ou d'amusement. Lorsque Harry se trouva à quelques marches du sol, James allongea son bras pour lui donner une claque magistrale qui fit tourner la tête d'Harry sous le choc. Lily sursauta dans un coin du hall d'entrée, et Harry avisa son regard émeraude empli de larmes.

"Jamais tu ne m'as fait aussi honte de ma vie, Harry !" lança James.

Harry se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ? Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Tu as poussé Cho au suicide !"

"Je ne l'ai pas poussée du tout à se suicider, cette pétasse t'a raconté n'importe quoi !" s'écria Harry.

"Donc tu étais au courant que la maman de Cho nous appellerait ?" fit James en levant un sourcil dédaigneux.

Harry avait souvent entendu parler du comportement arrogant et méprisant de son père lorsqu'il était au lycée et Harry avait l'impression d'y faire face pour la première fois. Il comprenait pourquoi personne n'osait s'attaquer à lui, il était effrayant en cet instant.

"Oui, elle m'a déjà crié dessus cet après-midi… Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de quoique ce soit, j'ai quitté Cho depuis quelques semaines déjà mais elle n'a jamais admis le fait que je puisse ne plus l'aimer… Cette fille est cinglée !"

"Oh oui… Je vois, tu l'as larguée mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de… _la violer_…" finit James avec dégoût, alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de son fils d'un air interloqué comme s'il ne croyait pas à ses propres paroles mais qu'il devait y croire.

"QUOI ?"

Harry contourna son père afin de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être piégé et puis parce que James menaçait de le refrapper une fois encore.

"Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Putain, papa ! Je n'ai pas violé Cho, cette fille est une mythomane elle m'avait menacé de dire ça il y a une semaine ! Elle a fait la même chose avec un autre gars il y a deux ans et il s'est fait virer du lycée !"

"Donc tu nies avoir recouché avec elle ?"

Harry tortilla ses mains d'un air gêné.

"Si… On l'a refait mais…"

"Dans les vestiaires de ton lycée ?" demanda Lily.

Harry se tourna vers elle et acquiesça.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, Harry ?" fit-elle avec un soupçon de colère et de tristesse dans sa voix qui restait quand même très calme.

"Oh ! C'est bon… On m'a déjà fait la morale !"

"Ha ? Parce qu'il y a des gens qui sont au courant ?" demanda James avec surprise.

"Oui ! D'ailleurs ils peuvent confirmer, Draco et Tom m'ont vu… Ils savent que je ne l'ai pas violée…"

"Très bien" fit James froidement "TOM ?"cria-t-il.

Celui-ci apparut presque immédiatement en haut de l'escalier, lança un regard surpris à Harry puis descendit les escaliers.

"J'ai une question à te poser, excuse-moi d'avance de te demander ça… Mais… Est-ce que tu as bien vu mon fils avec Cho Chang dans un vestiaire la semaine dernière ?"

Tom resta figé quelques secondes.

"Oui" répondit-il timidement.

"Et… A ton avis… Disons de quelle… nature était ce rapport ? Forcé, partagé ?" demanda James dont les joues n'avaient aucunement rougi.

"Partagé !" lança Tom avec détermination.

"Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?"

"Parce qu'elle ne semblait pas crier de douleur…" répondit Tom très calmement en regardant James droit dans les yeux "Et parce qu'Harry n'aurait jamais eu la force de la tenir au sol pour la violer, est-ce que vous l'avez seulement regardé ?"

James se tourna à ses mots vers son fils qui était resté figé de stupeur près de la rambarde, il paraissait si vulnérable en cet instant que James ressentit un profond remord l'envahir. Bien sûr que son fils n'avait pas pu faire ça… Il en était incapable, physiquement et moralement.

"Viens par là" chuchota son père avec douceur.

Harry releva la tête avec surprise et crainte en même temps, il s'approcha doucement et James finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

"Excuse moi, fiston… Cette femme avait réussi à nous mettre en colère, si tu avais entendu comment elle nous parlait, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un père irresponsable et que tu étais un délinquant très dangereux… Mais de toute évidence, elle aussi était très énervée de ne pas avoir prévu la tentative de suicide de sa fille !"

"Elle va porter plainte ?" demanda Harry en se reculant.

"Je ne pense pas, elle a parlé de viol mais elle n'avait aucune preuve… Dans ce qu'elle nous a dit, je ne pense pas que Cho t'ait accusé de viol mais elle lui a avoué que vous l'aviez refait… Je suppose que la mère de Cho a transformé ça à sa convenance pour se déculpabiliser…"

"J'espère que tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie d'être traîné au tribunal même si j'ai deux témoins !"

James se tourna alors vers Tom.

"Désolé de t'avoir demandé ça, au fait" fit-il.

"Ce n'est rien" répondit aimablement Tom.

Lily s'avança et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

"Ecoute-moi bien Harry, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié entendre le fait que tu couchais avec tes ex dans les vestiaires des filles…-"

"Mais maman, c'était la première…-"

"Chut !" coupa-t-elle "Je voudrais que tu ailles parler à cette fille car de toute évidence on ne suicide pas avec la photo de son ex pour rien, elle a un problème et je veux que tu t'excuses pour le mal que tu lui as fait…"

"Mais !"

"Pas de mais ! Je ne t'ai pas éduqué de cette façon… 'Ne jamais briser le coeur des filles', tu te rappelles ?'"

"Oui…"

"Alors tu iras lui parler" décréta Lily avant de tourner les talons.

"Mais c'est elle qui m'avait allumé, tu sais !"

"Je n'en doute pas" fit-elle avant d'entrer dans le salon suivi de James qui fit un petit sourire à Harry.

"Bon courage, fiston, mais sur ce coup-là t'as mal joué ! Sirius était bien plus fin, en général j'étais le seul à être au courant !" fit-il en souriant.

"Et toi, tu n'as jamais…"

"Je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère bien trop jeune pour songer à une autre fille !" dit-il avec un petit sourire rêveur.

James entra ensuite dans le salon et Harry se tourna vers Tom.

"Désolé" murmura-t-il.

"Tout va bien" répondit Tom "Ils ont été sympa tes parents, et puis ta mère ne le saura pas si tu ne vas pas lui parler !" reprit-il en chuchotant.

Harry eut un petit rire et ils remontèrent dans la chambre d'Harry afin de regarder la fin du film qu'ils avaient commencé à visionner avant l'interruption de James.

XXXXXX

"'tain, ma mère comprendra jamais que je déteste le beurre, elle se sent toujours obligée d'en mettre dans mon sandwich !" maugréa Seamus qui regardait son sandwich avec dégoût.

"T'avais qu'à te le préparer toi-même ton sandwich, idiot !" répliqua Dean avec un air moqueur.

Seamus se tourna vers lui avec agacement et loucha sur le paquet de chips de son ami avec envie. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et lui passa son paquet de chips. Il était midi et demi, et la plupart des élèves du lycée de Newport mangeaient leur repas du midi dans la cacophonie du foyer, certains continuaient de manger à la cantine du lycée mais il fallait payer une facture tellement chère que même les fils de riches comme Draco et Hermione emmenaient leur propre pique-nique.

Harry picora sans réel enthousiasme dans son paquet de chips tout en regardant le canapé noir situé au fond du foyer. Cho et ses amies y étaient installées confortablement, et l'asiatique riait allègrement en faisant bouger le long rideau noir brillant qui lui servait de cheveux. Harry soupira, il se rappelait de la demande de sa mère mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir Cho pour s'excuser d'un mal qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il admettait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû coucher de nouveau avec elle dans le vestiaire mais Cho était toute aussi coupable que lui… S'il s'excusait, ce serait admettre que Cho avait raison et qu'elle avait le droit de se plaindre, et pourtant, en cet instant, elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à une fille qui venait de faire une tentative de suicide. Elle riait et accaparait l'attention de toutes ses copines, Marietta Edgecombe, Padma Patil et même Pansy Parkinson semblaient obnubilées par les propos de l'asiatique – pourtant elle parlait toujours de sa misérable existence.

Harry haussa les épaules et reporta l'attention sur son cercle d'amis, il sourit en voyant que Dean et Seamus étaient encore en train de se prendre le bec, et son sourire s'élargit davantage lorsque Tom, qui était assis à côté de lui, pressa furtivement sa cuisse. Pourquoi devait-il se tracasser avec les problèmes des autres ? Tout se passait bien, en ce moment, dans sa vie, il n'allait tout de même pas tout gâcher pour cette idiote sans cervelle qui n'avait pas encore compris que la terre entière n'était pas forcée d'être constamment à ses pieds.

XXXXXX

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Harry commençait à se demander s'il était vraiment facile d'ignorer Cho Chang. Elle n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des regards noirs pendant la première heure de littérature, et Harry maudissait à présent son professeur de littérature d'avoir exigé une deuxième heure. De plus, Harry remarqua que ses regards se tournaient aussi vers Tom. Harry espérait que cette deuxième heure passerait rapidement, afin qu'il puisse fumer une cigarette à la récréation. Parfois, ça le détendait admirablement bien.

'Génial, maintenant elle change de place pour être plus proche de Tom et moi, quelle connasse !' pensa Harry qui décida de ne plus prêter attention à l'adolescente en manque d'amour.

XXXXXX

La sonnerie sonna enfin, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, les cours de littérature étaient parfois très assommants. Harry attendit que Tom range ses affaires et ils sortirent, suivant de près Draco et Hermione qui semblaient discuter énergiquement. En dépit de la crétinerie de Cho Chang, Harry était assez heureux car exceptionnellement il était dispensé de théâtre du fait que sa prof était malade et même le cours de religion avait été annulé, et avoir eu seulement une heure de plus de littérature semblait un bon compromis. Et il quittait à quinze heures ! Bonheur…

Il chercha distraitement son portable dans la poche arrière de son sac à dos, fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta afin de mieux fouiller sa poche. Il se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son téléphone portable, son iPod et son portefeuille avaient disparu.

"Un problème ?" demanda Tom qui essayait de ne pas se faire bousculer dans la foule d'élèves qui se pressaient vers la cour de récréation.

"Mon portefeuille, mon portable et mon iPod ont disparu !" s'exclama Harry qui continuait de fouiller malgré tout dans toutes les poches de son sac bien qu'il aie la certitude de les avoir mis dans la poche arrière.

"Tu les as peut-être oubliés au foyer…" dit Tom calmement.

"Peut-être" souffla Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le foyer, tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire bousculer par les élèves. Le foyer était presque désert étant donné que presque tout le lycée quittait à quinze heures. Harry monta sur la mezzanine à l'endroit même où ils avaient tous mangé leurs sandwichs à midi, et il fouilla soigneusement les fauteuils alors que la colère et la peur montaient en lui…

"Putain !" s'écria-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés "Il y a rien ici, on me l'a volé ! On m'a volé mon portefeuille ! J'avais quarante livres dedans, merde !"

Tom s'approcha de lui d'un air déconfit.

"Peut-être que la femme qui fait le ménage a retrouvé quelque chose..." suggéra-t-il.

Soudain, Harry se figea, il posa une main sur sa bouche avec des yeux révulsés.

"Quoi ?" fit Tom qui posa un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux vert émeraude semblaient scintiller de larmes contenues mais il semblait surtout très énervé contre lui-même.

"Ma chaîne" murmura Harry.

"Ta chaîne ?"

"Oui, celle que Sirius m'a offerte pour mon douzième anniversaire, je l'avais mise dans mon portefeuille hier après-midi pour l'entraînement de basket, et j'ai oublié de la remettre !" fit-il avec consternation.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé bleu nuit sur lequel ils avaient mangé, et attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

"Putain, ma chaîne !" soupira-t-il avec désespoir.

Tom s'assit à côté de lui et le serra contre lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire, il leva lentement la tête vers son correspondant et l'embrassa doucement même si la peur lui tenaillait toujours le ventre.

"On me les a volés" souffla Harry en se reculant "Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore !"

"C'est qui ?"

"Le directeur" répondit rapidement Harry avant de se lever, il tint la main de Tom dans la sienne et se dirigea vers la sortie du foyer.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent un groupe d'élèves, ils se séparèrent brusquement. Harry se dirigea vers un bâtiment de briques rouges servant exclusivement à l'administration du lycée. Tom et lui se hâtèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage où une queue s'étendait devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe, mais Harry décida de se la jouer culotté et dépassa la queue pour frapper au propre bureau du directeur.

Une secrétaire le guetta sévèrement mais se radoucit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'Harry, un des élèves préférés de Dumbledore.

"Pourquoi on te laisse passer ?" demanda Tom, alors qu'ils attendaient que Dumbledore ouvre la porte.

"Mon père connaît bien le directeur" répondit simplement Harry.

Tom eut une expression de dédain qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de réprimander parce que Dumbledore les accueillait déjà avec un large sourire ravi.

"Bonsoir, Harry" fit-il "Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, entrez…"

Il regarda Tom et eut un sourire en coin.

"Et voici Tom Riddle, n'est-ce pas ? Le Professeur Sucks m'a parlé de vous." dit-il chaleureusement.

Tom n'émit aucun commentaire mais était quasi certain que le Professeur Sucks, ce ridicule personnage de Stockwell, avait dû le rabaisser plus bas que terre.

"Bonsoir Professeur, je suis venu vous voir car on m'a volé mes effets personnels, ils étaient dans mon sac… Et je suis à peu près sûr de les avoir eu encore sur moi durant les deux dernières heures de littérature, je crois qu'on mes les a volés pendant le cours" dit Harry.

"Volés ? Tu en es sûr ? Tu ne les aurais pas perdus ?"

"Non, je n'aurais tout de même pas perdu mon portefeuille, mon iPod et mon portable, sinon j'aurais été vraiment très maladroit" répondit calmement Harry bien qu'il fût toujours très énervé.

_Il détestait les voleurs !_

"Ce n'est pas très malin d'emmener tout ça au lycée, Harry… Mais je te comprends, normalement il n'y a jamais de vol, les élèves savent que c'est durement puni. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de casiers dans ce lycée, la sécurité se fait avec et pour tous !"

"Monsieur, vous croyez que vous pourriez…"

"Je vais organiser une fouille des sacs des élèves qui étaient en littérature avec toi, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire… Je n'ai pas le droit de fouiller d'autres élèves car on ne sait pas quand tu as perdu tes affaires, et si tu as découvert le méfait juste après, il est possible qu'un de tes camarades soit responsable…"

Harry acquiesça doucement.

"Merci Professeur" murmura-t-il.

"Mais de rien, mon garçon"

Le directeur fit un signe au concierge qui arriva au pas de course. Il lui expliqua la situation. Harry espérait que personne de sa classe n'avait quitté le lycée mais la moitié de ceux qui étaient avec lui en littérature était ses amis… Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il avisa du coin de l'œil Tom qui regardait avec répugnance et dédain l'accoutrement jaune pétant du directeur, Harry eut un sourire.

XXXXXX

Tous les élèves avaient été appelés et réunis dans le foyer. Draco, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville regardaient Harry avec surprise. Harry s'approcha d'eux.

"Désolé pour ça les mecs, mais on m'a volé mon portable, mon iPod et mon portefeuille… Il y avait même la chaîne de Sirius dedans !" fit Harry.

"Oh, merde !" s'exclama Dean "Tu ne vas quand même pas nous fouiller ?"

"Bah, je n'ai pas le choix, le directeur tient à fouiller tout le monde, ce ne serait pas réglo si je ne fouillais que ceux que je n'aime pas !" répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr" aquiesca Draco.

Les premiers élèves commençaient à défiler devant le concierge, le directeur, le professeur de littérature et le Professeur Sucks. Harry se tourna vers Tom qui était avec ses camarades de Stockwell, ils étaient dans un coin sombre du hall du foyer près des distributeurs et semblaient tous un peu nerveux. Harry fronça des sourcils mais haussa les épaules. Harry vit Cho et ses copines passer, et il fut déçu de voir que ce n'était pas elle qui avait volé ses effets personnels. Il commençait à croire qu'ils se les était fait voler ailleurs.

Draco, Hermione et tous les autres durent vider leurs sacs sur la table devant le directeur qui vérifiait un à un les objets et s'assurait que ce n'était pas à Harry, celui-ci ne se lassant pas d'hocher négativement la tête à chaque fois que Dumbledore lui présentait un portable, un portefeuille, une chaîne ou un iPod.

"Rien n'a été volé…"

"Attendez, les élèves de Stockwell étaient aussi dans la salle de littérature" dit sévèrement le professeur de littérature.

Dumbledore tiqua puis abdiqua.

"C'est vrai, venez les enfants" fit-il.

Tracy s'avança rapidement mais elle fut suivie bien plus lentement par les autres. Elle déversa le contenu de son sac sans honte sur la table, celui-ci regarda attentivement et essaya d'ignorer les rires des élèves de littératures et des élèves curieux dans la salle quand ils virent plusieurs tampons étalés sur la table, mais Tracy ne rougit même pas. Elle reprit le contenu de son sac, lorsque Dumbledore s'aperçut que la jeune fille ne possédait même pas un portable. Lorsqu'elle croisa les regards surpris des élèves, elle leur dit d'une voix froide : "Qui voulez-vous que j'appelle ?"

Le prochain était un orphelin, il s'avança et déversa son sac sur la table. Une multitude de choses y tomba : MP3, portables, portefeuilles, porte-clefs, crayons… Le Professeur Sucks s'approcha d'un air menaçant.

"Arthur Ryan" murmura-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

"Riddle !" lança le Professeur Sucks "Et tous les autres, videz vos sacs !"

Tom s'avança à côté de Jules et des autres et déversa son sac. Dans un coin, Harry se gela, les yeux révulsés. Tout comme celui d'Arthur Ryan, le sac de Tom semblait déborder de choses mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry fut le portefeuille noir en cuir d'où la chaîne de Sirius dépassait, le portable aux autocollants de ses marques préférées, et cet iPod dont il avait prêté un écouteur à son correspondant le jour où ils avaient été à Cambridge.

Il s'avança et regarda Tom d'un air choqué. Tom fronça des sourcils et regarda la pile des objets qu'il avait volé. Il prit le portefeuille dont une chaîne en argent se détacha. Il regarda Harry vivement et s'empressa de démentir :

"Non, non, Harry, je n'ai pas volé ça… Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai volé tes affaires !"

Harry ne dit pas un mot, il baissa les yeux vers la masse des objets que Tom avait volé. Un étudiant de Newport bouscula Harry et alla récupérer un portable dans la masse, il fusilla Tom du regard et fulmina lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa carte SIM avait été détruite.

"Abruti !" lança-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Harry récupéra ses affaires et quitta le foyer, Draco sur ses talons.

"Harry, attends !" lança Tom.

Tom voulut les rattraper mais le Professeur Sucks s'interposa.

"Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à sortir, Riddle… Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler !" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton acide.

Il semblait pâle et très énervé. De toute évidence, il avait très honte des orphelins qu'il accompagnait. Dumbledore soupira et demanda au concierge de rassembler toutes les affaires sur la table, Tom eut juste le temps de récupérer son propre MP3 et son portable. Il lança un regard froid et haineux à Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci voulut l'en empêcher mais le Professeur Sucks admit de mauvaise grâce que ces affaires appartenaient bien à Riddle. En revanche, les autres objets furent pris par le concierge.

"Ceux qui ont été volés devront me donner une description de leurs effets personnels, et venir les récupérer dans mon bureau" dit Dumbledore "Professeur Sucks, je vous laisse vous occuper de vos élèves" ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller, accompagné du professeur de littérature.

Quelques élèves curieux restèrent dans le hall du foyer et regardaient avec des yeux avides le prochain échange entre le professeur accompagnateur de Stockwell et les orphelins. Il y avait dans leurs yeux une sorte de félicité indescriptible à l'idée que les coupables des nombreux et mystérieux récents vols se fassent disputer par leur professeur.

"De nombreux échanges ont eu lieu durant cette dernière décennie et dans tous les coins de l'Angleterre" commença le Professeur Sucks d'une voix mortellement calme "Mais jamais, j'ai bien dit _jamais _je n'ai eu aussi honte ! Vos camarades n'ont jamais volé, ou du moins ils ne se sont pas faits avoir si bêtement devant le directeur… Grâce à vous, vos camarades plus jeunes n'auront certainement plus jamais la chance de venir à Newport, le Professeur Dumbledore doit être singulièrement énervé contre vous ! Avez-vous oublié son discours de début sur la confiance mutuelle ? Le partage ? Le respect ?"

La plupart des orphelins présents baissèrent les yeux, honteux, ou feignant de l'être. Tom, lui, ne baissa pas les yeux. Il ne regrettait rien, ou juste le fait qu'on ait mis les affaires d'Harry dans son sac. Il fulminait de rage et se promettait à lui-même de trouver le responsable de toute cette merde. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'une lueur carmine et il fusilla le Professeur Sucks du regard. Il le détestait, il le haïssait. Chacune de ses paroles l'éloignait d'Harry, et chaque seconde qui passait, Harry le croyait responsable. Cette idée le rendait fou, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec rage.

"Vous pouvez me croire, la venue de votre correspondant en décembre est largement compromise !"

"Quoi ?" s'écria Tom.

"Enfin, Riddle, j'aurais pensé que vous seriez le moins enclin à vous révolter puisque vous avez eu l'audace – ou plutôt l'énorme bêtise – de voler les affaires de votre propre correspondant, je vous félicite pour votre sens du respect envers celui qui a eu le courage de vous inviter chez lui !" répliqua méchamment le Professeur Sucks.

"Je n'ai pas volé ses affaires ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de les empêcher de venir à l'orphelinat, je croyais qu'ils devaient nous accepter tels que nous sommes, la part du contrat ne serait pas respecté ! Pourquoi aurions-nous supporté le fait d'être mêlé aux gosses de riches si, eux, ne viendront même pas voir ce que c'est que de vivre dans un orphelinat ?"

"Je crois, Monsieur Riddle, que vous avez largement transgressé le contrat en violant la confiance des élèves de ce lycée… De toute façon, la décision reviendra à le Professeur Dumbledore et les parents de votre correspondant, mais je doute qu'ils aient encore envie d'envoyer leur fils à l'orphelinat après vos méfaits !" répondit le Professeur Sucks en regardant Tom d'un air goguenard, triomphant.

"Quant à vous, Mademoiselle Jones" reprit-il "Je vous félicite de n'avoir pas suivi vos camarades ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, en espérant que vos correspondants vous auront attendus. Le cas échéant, je suis sûr que vous avez de quoi appeler, il doit rester un téléphone portable caché dans vos poches, je me trompe ?"

Le Professeur Sucks eut une expression dédaigneuse et sortit du foyer. Tom brûlait de rage, il sortit en premier du foyer et examina l'extérieur qui était complètement vide. Tous les amis d'Harry s'étaient enfuis du foyer après le départ de Dumbledore, et à présent, il n'y avait plus personne pour le renseigner sur l'endroit où pouvait être caché Harry.

'Il doit m'en vouloir !' pensa Tom misérablement.

Un élan de rage naquit en lui, et il se dirigea sans réelle raison vers le haut de la cour. Il monta une cascade d'escaliers et marcha vers le terrain de basket bétonné du lycée. Il contourna le gymnase et marcha le long du terrain de basket jusqu'à un autre bâtiment au fond du domaine du lycée de Newport. Il vit par les fenêtres qu'il y avait encore une équipe d'élèves qui jouait au hockey. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Il était quatre heures et demie. Et le soleil commençait à décliner, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Harry, il n'avait pas pensé à enregistrer son numéro de téléphone dans son portable.

Il vit du coin de l'œil un terrain de tennis et crut apercevoir deux silhouettes près des arbres qui bordaient les grillages du terrain. Tom traversa le terrain de foot, en trempant par la même occasion ses chaussures à cause de l'herbe humide, et s'approcha du terrain de tennis. Mais ce n'était pas Harry et Draco près des arbres, c'étaient des gamins qui s'embrassaient. Tom soupira et s'éloigna la peur au ventre. Il faisait presque noir maintenant, il allait rater le bus, perdre Harry et dormirait contre ce grillage presque rouillé. Les gamins le virent et décampèrent vite fait.

Tom soupira, il glissa lentement le long du grillage et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en essayant d'oublier le froid qui traversait son manteau trop fin pour cet horrible début d'hiver. Le temps passa lentement alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'une fois encore Harry était responsable des imminentes larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux.

XXXXXX

Cho rayonnait de bonheur, sa joie n'avait plus de limites. Le visage déconfit d'Harry et celui désespéré de Tom n'avaient pas de prix. Elle était ravie ! Des petits papillons semblaient voleter dans son ventre… Elle se dirigea d'un air guilleret vers l'arrêt du bus, son père n'avait pas pu la chercher mais peu importe, pour une fois, elle ne se plaignait pas de prendre le bus même si elle devrait encore une fois entendre les pleurnicheries de Marietta.

Elle passa par le petit pont où les jeunes de Newport se cachaient pour fumer, et elle s'aperçut qu'Harry et Draco Malfoy étaient là. Elle s'arrêta et les regarda de loin. Elle vit distinctement les larmes d'Harry et la main consolatrice de Draco, elle vit encore mieux l'éclat désespéré de ces émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant. Sans qu'elle ne sache comment ni pourquoi, cette vision lui enleva tout bonheur. Elle fronça les sourcils et continua à les regarder d'un air plus du tout guilleret.

'Pourquoi ai-je volé les affaires d'Harry pour les mettre dans le sac de Tom ?' pensa-t-elle. 'Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?'. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Harry, elle ne voulait pas détruire un couple par un mensonge. En fait, elle aurait voulu que tout soit vrai, que Tom soit réellement un petit connard cleptomane. Ainsi, elle aurait raison de croire qu'Harry avait tout perdu en la quittant, mais la vérité c'était que… Tom n'avait rien fait à Harry. La vérité c'était qu'Harry aimait Tom… La vérité c'était qu'elle avait détruit un couple parce qu'elle voulait leur montrer combien elle souffrait. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-elle ce nœud à l'estomac en voyant le désespoir et la colère d'Harry ?

'Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes !' souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Cho hésita.

"Il ne te méritait pas, c'est un connard, tu t'en fous de lui, Harry !" s'exclama Draco Malfoy.

Cho baissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas faire _ça_… Ce n'était que dans les films ou les séries qu'on voyait des salopes dans son genre gâcher un couple par égoïsme, amour-propre, ou vengeance. Elle n'avait que seize ans… D'où lui venait toute cette haine ?

Cho s'avança à pas lent, et fit craquer une brindille sous son pied. Le pont reliait le lycée à un petit bois et la végétation était très présente, elle aurait dû faire attention. Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

"Cho ?"

"Salut Harry" fit-elle doucement.

"Salut" répondit-il en se tournant pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Cho, si tu pouvais t'en aller, on a…" commença Draco.

"Non c'est bon, Draco" coupa Harry "Je dois lui parler de toute façon…"

Harry s'approcha de Cho et la regarda dans les yeux d'une façon un peu trop vide à son goût. Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

"Ecoute Cho, je sais que tu as fait une tentative de suicide samedi…"

Cho fronça les sourcils.

"Ta mère m'a appelé puis a appelé mes parents, ça a fait pas mal de raffut chez moi, mais enfin, je me suis rendu compte que cette histoire avait été trop loin… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu le sais bien… J'aurais voulu venir dimanche à l'hôpital mais après le coup de téléphone de ta mère, j'ai eu peur d'être très mal reçu, alors j'ai préféré attendre. Enfin tout ça pour te dire que je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal… Je ne voulais pas que ça aille si loin !"

Cho baissa les yeux alors que la honte et la colère montaient en elle. Elle ne savait pas que sa mère avait engueulé Harry, elle savait simplement qu'Harry avait été mis au courant.

"Tu n'étais pas censé être au courant de ça, Harry" murmura-t-elle "J'accepte tes excuses. Tu devrais peut-être retrouver ton petit ami, il doit s'inquiéter…"

Cho se retourna et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque Draco Malfoy la ramena à lui brusquement.

"D'une, Cho, Harry n'avait pas la moindre raison de s'excuser, de deux, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir alors évite-nous ton mélodrame sur le suicide et de trois, comment sais-tu qu'Harry et Tom sont ensembles ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu en sais plus que nous ?"

Cho gesticula nerveusement.

"Il se peut que Tom Riddle n'ait pas vraiment volé les affaires d'Harry" avoua-t-elle.

Harry s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

"Je suis en train de te dire que c'est moi qui ai volé les affaires dans ton sac pour les mettre dans celui de Tom" répondit Cho d'une voix claire et quelque peu moqueuse.

"Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, sale pute ?' s'emporta Harry.

"Calme-toi, Harry" murmura Draco.

"Je ne sais pas…" répondit Cho d'un air piteux.

Harry la gifla et s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, il se précipita vers le foyer mais les portes étaient fermées. Le lycée en général était fermé, ainsi que les grilles qui menaient aux bâtiments A, B, C et D. Draco arriva près de lui. Il regarda un moment Cho Chang monter dans le dernier bus avec un air pensif puis s'intéressa davantage à Harry. Celui-ci s'excitait contre le cadenas d'une grille.

"Mais, merde ! Tom est enfermé dans le lycée !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Non, il est peut-être parti en ville ou en train de nous chercher, il a peut-être même pris le dernier bus de six heures !"

"Tu crois ?" demanda Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

"Peut-être " répondit Draco "Ecoute, Harry, mon père m'attend près des bâtiments de théâtre, je te remmène chez toi ? On a raté le bus…"

"Mais… et Tom ?" demanda Harry.

"Il n'est pas dans le lycée, le concierge fait le tour des bâtiments avant de fermer, et puis on se les gèle carrément ! Je suis sûr qu'il a pris le bus de six heures, ou celui de cinq heures… Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom est un grand garçon…" fit Draco.

"Un grand garçon qui croit que je le déteste" murmura Harry les lèvres tremblantes.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On épluche une à une les rues de Newport alors qu'il pourrait être dans le bus en direction de chez toi ?" demanda Draco avec une once de colère dans la voix, il fallait dire qu'il faisait _abominablement_ froid.

Harry prit pitié des lèvres bleues de Draco.

"Bon, je voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse d'être le responsable des lèvres gercées du magnifique Draco Malfoy !" répondit Harry avec un très léger sourire.

Draco éclata de rire, et courut accompagné de Harry de l'autre côté du lycée où une magnifique voiture les attendait. Draco se précipita à la fenêtre avant de la voiture.

"On peut remmener Harry ?"

Lucius Malfoy acquiesça. Et Harry monta dans la voiture à l'arrière tandis que Draco montait à l'avant. Ils eurent tous les deux une exclamation de bien-être lorsqu'ils sentirent la chaleur du chauffage les envelopper.

XXXXXX

(NdA : J'ai plus que failli m'arrêter là ! Mais vraiment ! XD NdB : Et heureusement pour toi que tu l'as pas fait ! lol)

XXXXXX

Harry remercia Lucius Malfoy et fit un signe de la main à Draco puis il rentra rapidement dans sa maison. Il n'enleva même pas son manteau et se précipita vers la cuisine dans laquelle sa mère préparait le repas pour le dîner.

"Maman !" s'exclama-t-il "Est-ce que Tom est là ?"

Lily se tourna vers Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non" répondit-il. Harry pâlit subitement. "Tu l'as perdu ?"

"Maman…" murmura Harry "Maman, Tom est tout seul dehors, je ne sais pas où il est ! Je croyais qu'il était là, je…"

"Chut, calme-toi, chéri… Où est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Au lycée ! Je… J'ai… Maman il faut absolument qu'on aille le chercher !"

Lily lâcha son torchon, et baissa le feu de la cuisinière.

"Bon, okay, on y va…" fit-elle "Ton père n'est pas encore rentré, il rentre tard, laisse-lui un mot et je vais faire démarrer la voiture, bon dieu, il gèle dehors, pauvre Tom !"

Elle se précipita dans le garage et attrapa son manteau dans le couloir, puis elle s'affaira à faire démarrer la petite voiture qui lui servait à faire les courts trajets de la maison à son travail et qui parfois avait ses caprices. Harry monta à gauche et au même moment, la voiture démarra. Lily sortit la voiture et mit le turbo jusqu'à Newport.

"Où est-ce que je vais ?"

"Au lycée, je veux être sûr qu'il n'y est plus" répondit Harry.

XXXXXX

Tom sortit son portable de la poche et s'aperçut qu'il était six heures cinq, il se leva et quitta le terrain de tennis au moment où le concierge fermait les grilles. Il traversa le parking du lycée et courut vers l'avant du lycée mais, bien évidemment, le bus était déjà parti. Il détourna les yeux et vit au loin une magnifique voiture avec deux têtes blondes à l'avant, ainsi qu'une tête brune, qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, à l'arrière. Il se figea, alors qu'un froid glacial envahissait son être.

Harry partait sans lui… Il marcha jusqu'au milieu du parking alors que sur l'avenue, la voiture continuait à rouler et continuerait à rouler jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Si seulement il avait son numéro, il pourrait au moins essayer de le convaincre qu'il n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, il avait volé, certes, mais pas les objets d'Harry… Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ? Comment aurait-il pu prendre ses objets à lui alors qu'il était la seule personne qu'il aimait au monde ?

_La seule personne qu'il aimait au monde ? _

'Non, non, ne pleure pas, idiot !' se réprimanda Tom.

Mais, enfin, c'était quand même triste de découvrir qu'il aimait Harry, qu'il l'aimait vraiment alors qu'il venait juste de le perdre… Parce qu'il savait que s'il restait immobile, il pourrait geler sur place, Tom continua de marcher et même si ses yeux étaient secs, son coeur, lui, saignait, saignait, saignait… N'arrêtait pas de saigner.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

NdB : T'es quand même sadique de t'arrêter là ! Je sens que mon bazooka va me servir ! lol

NdA : haha, désolée Ishtar mais sinon j'étais partie pour quinze pages ! ;) Merci de ta correction ! XD

Voili voilou ! Je vous laisse le choix entre le bazooka d'Ishtar ou les reviews ! MDR Oh mais laissez-vous tenter par une review pour m'engueuler et dîtes moi au passage si vous avez aimé, perso, ce chapitre je le trouve mieux que le dernier.

Kiss !

SamaraXX


	13. Seul au bord du ravin

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, des personnages ou des détails de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humor.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Béta : **La génialissime **Ishtar205 **! NdB : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir :b (tu le vaux bien, mdr !)

* * *

**Note : **Merci de vos très gentilles reviews du douzième chapitre, j'espère avoir apaisé ceux qui voulaient me tuer ! MDR ! Bon... Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je vous adore ! XD

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**13ème Chapitre : Seul au bord du ravin**

Harry pianotait nerveusement sur l'accoudoir de la voiture. Sa mère ne roulait pas assez vite à son goût… Se doutait-elle qu'il ne faisait pas plus de six degrés dehors et que Tom mourait de froid dans le parc de son lycée ? Il faisait totalement noir à présent et ils rencontraient de plus en plus de voitures alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Newport : tout le monde rentrait chez soi et Tom était encore dehors, pensant probablement qu'Harry l'avait lâchement abandonné, le croyant coupable d'un vol.

"Tu vas me dire, maintenant, comment ça se fait que tu aies perdu ton correspondant ?" demanda Lily qui s'évertuait à ne pas hurler à son fils d'arrêter de griffer avec tant d'ardeur la portière de la voiture.

"Je ne l'ai pas vraiment perdu… On s'est légèrement disputés." dit Harry calmement.

Lily lui jeta un regard en biais, guettant sa pâleur fantomatique sous la lumière des phares des voitures qu'ils croisaient.

"Disputés ? A quel sujet ?" demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la route.

"Une histoire de vol" murmura Harry dans sa barbe.

"Quoi ?"

"Laisse tomber, maman, c'était juste une histoire débile sans aucune importance !" répliqua durement Harry, n'ayant visiblement pas du tout envie de s'étaler sur le sujet. Il se sentait suffisamment honteux comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin du regard choqué de sa mère. En plus, il voulait éviter de parler des vols de Tom, car bien qu'il ait la certitude que Tom n'avait pas dérobé ses affaires, il doutait que les autres portables et portefeuilles soient le fruit de la bêtise de Cho Chang. De toute évidence, depuis le début du séjour, Tom amassait vols sur vols.

Harry retint un soupir tandis qu'ils passaient la pancarte de Newport. La petite voiture de Lily roula doucement jusqu'au lycée, mais Harry n'attendit pas que sa mère se gare pour sortir de la voiture. Il courait déjà vers les grilles de la partie gauche du lycée, celle où se trouvaient le foyer, les bâtiments de sport, le secrétariat et la cantine. Lily arriva en soufflant à côté de lui, elle resserra son long manteau autour de sa poitrine tout en regardant le haut portail qui empêchait l'entrée.

"On aurait dû attendre ton père… Comment veux-tu sauter par-dessus cette grille ?" fit-elle en soupirant davantage.

"Tu n'as pas à y aller, je doute que Tom soit encore ici, il doit être parti depuis mais je préfère vérifier… Je vais y aller, attends dans la voiture, je reviens" fit Harry, en se tournant vers sa mère. Il y avait dans ses yeux un éclat si puissant que Lily ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, des fois… Fais au moins en sorte de ne pas être repéré, je doute que ce soit légal, tout ça !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, on ne s'est jamais fait prendre !" répondit vivement Harry.

Tandis que Lily courait presque vers la voiture pour tenter de se réchauffer, Harry fut soulagé que sa mère n'ait pas relevé le lapsus qu'il venait de faire : "on ne s'est jamais fait prendre !". Ça aurait été sa perte s'il avait dû avouer à sa mère qu'il était passé plus d'une fois par-dessus les grilles en compagnie de Dean, Seamus et Ron.

Harry grimpa tant bien que mal sur les briques rouges qui formaient l'enceinte du lycée et s'accrocha à un lampadaire afin de monter sur le mur. Il enjamba ensuite la grille avec facilité. Il sauta de l'autre côté de la grille avec satisfaction, puis il s'approcha du foyer. Les portes étaient fermées, ainsi que celles de la cantine. Harry fit le tour des deux bâtiments et s'empressa de monter les marches vers les bâtiments de sport. Le concierge n'avait pas oublié de fermer les vestiaires ni les terrains de tennis de l'autre côté du parc. Essoufflé, Harry traversa le parc en longeant une nationale puis sauta par-dessus un autre grillage qui était courbé à force d'avoir été enjambé. Harry traversa le parking sur lequel Tom était arrivé en bus, il y avait déjà plus d'une semaine.

Tom n'était manifestement pas dans le lycée, et par ce temps-là, il était humainement impossible de rester dehors et immobile sans geler. Harry remonta la rue qui séparait la partie gauche du lycée de la partie droite, et monta dans la petite voiture de sa mère. Celle-ci eut une expression surprise en voyant son fils arriver d'une autre direction, mais elle remarqua que Tom n'était pas avec Harry alors elle démarra la voiture sans un mot. Le chauffage piqua les mains et le visage d'Harry, mais la sensation restait agréable. Le froid était mordant, impitoyable.

"Je vais où ?" demanda Lily.

"Descends la rue, je pense que Tom l'a suivie jusqu'au centre-ville" dit Harry qui espérait de tout coeur avoir raison.

Harry repensa à la main de Tom serrant la sienne lorsque, ce samedi, ils avaient rencontré un groupe de skinheads en sortant du cinéma. Il regrettait de ne pas être là à son tour pour serrer sa main et la réchauffer par ce temps glacial.

XXXXXX

Newport était une petite ville, certes, mais la nuit, elle, était magnifique. Les lumières scintillaient partout et on pouvait même discerner les premières décorations de Noël pendues aux réverbères et aux vitrines des magasins. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'illumination de Piccadilly Circus, mais c'était tout de même beau à regarder, chaleureux. Tom pensa tristement que si la venue d'Harry en décembre n'était pas compromise, il aurait pu l'emmener sur Piccadilly Circus, regarder la neige tomber sous le feu d'artifice des lumières et des musiques de Noël.

Mais, à présent, Tom doutait qu'Harry vienne, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il aurait voulu trouver un bus ou un taxi qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, ainsi il aurait pu lui prouver qu'il était innocent, qu'il n'avait rien volé. Pas à lui, en tout cas. Mais, le souvenir de la BMW série 7 de Lucius Malfoy remontant l'avenue du lycée était encore bien présent dans sa tête, Harry le pensait coupable et était parti sans lui. Tom était déterminé, cependant, à ne pas mourir de froid, pitoyablement allongé sur le sol de cette rue joyeuse de Newport. Quel tableau cela serait ! Il ressemblerait à un mendiant qui serait exceptionnellement rasé et bien habillé, mort devant un tableau de festivités.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Mais c'était inéluctable, chacun des pas qui le menaient vers nulle part lui rappelait à quel point il était seul. Il se demandait qui viendrait pleurer sur sa tombe s'il mourrait – encore faudrait-il qu'il ait une tombe : il ne connaissait personne pour lui payer une pierre tombale. Peu importe, il finirait certainement enterré à même la terre avec une vulgaire croix en bois planté sur sa tête pour prévenir qu'il y a un mort, là, en dessous.

Tom fronça les sourcils et eut une expression dédaigneuse. Il ne supporterait jamais de finir ainsi. Alors, tout naturellement, il décida de trouver un refuge pour la nuit. Bien entendu, sans le moindre sou en poche, cela s'avérait un peu compliqué. Tom savait que Newport n'était pas Londres : il n'y avait pas de bordel chaleureux et luxurieux dans ce coin perdu et reculé de l'Angleterre. Pourtant, dans ces endroits, le seul visage de Tom suffisait à radoucir les prostituées, et même sans argent, il réussissait à trouver un lit pour la nuit sans qu'on lui demande jamais rien en retour.

Tom soupira, une fois encore. Il tremblait de froid sous la sournoiserie de ce vent glacial qui traversait son manteau. Il trouvait que cette soirée lui rappelait trop sa vie à Londres, lorsqu'il fuguait de l'orphelinat, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il donnerait tout pour être à Londres plutôt qu'à Newport, cette petite ville inconnue de l'est de l'Angleterre.

Il regarda un petit instant la façade blanche et immense d'un petit casino sur sa gauche et tourna la tête vers les néons rouges de la pizzeria dans laquelle il avait été mangé avec Harry et tous les autres. Tom baissa les yeux, puis décida de fuir cette rue, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas encore le couvre-feu, les policiers remarqueraient bientôt sa présence et ne manqueraient pas de lui poser des questions.

Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit que les policiers puissent l'aider : pour lui, ils étaient juste synonymes d'ennuis. Tom s'égara dans une petite ruelle dépourvue de lampadaires et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, espérant sans trop y croire que quelqu'un le ramènerait vers l'avenue éclairée.

XXXXXX

"Maman, tourne à droite !" s'exclama Harry "Freine ! Freine !" cria-t-il de nouveau.

Lily Potter soupira dans son siège, tandis qu'ils observaient avec minutie chaque rue, freinant à chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient un adolescent brun. Ils ne comptaient plus les mines surprises des personnes qu'ils avaient agressés en freinant ainsi devant eux.

"C'est pas lui" souffla Harry d'un air déçu. "Pas grave, je pense qu'il est descendu par High Street ! Maman, grouille !"

"Oh, c'est bon, Harry ! Tu te calmes, maintenant ! Ce n'est pas en provoquant des accidents à chaque coin de rue qu'on va retrouver Tom, alors maintenant tu te calmes, tu regardes par ta fenêtre et tu me laisses conduire en paix, compris ?" s'énerva Lily.

Harry se renfrogna dans son siège mais ne quitta pas les trottoirs et les rues du regard, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Ses yeux émeraude étaient aussi vifs que ceux d'un aigle, et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils aient pu le rater dans une des nombreuses rues qu'ils avaient déjà parcourues.

"Je ne comprends pas" murmura Harry "Tom devrait logiquement être ici, il ne connaît pas la ville… Et… (Harry eut une moue pensive), Maman, prends la direction du cinéma"

Harry se disait qu'à la place de Tom, il aurait essayé de trouver un endroit qu'il connaissait, et le cinéma était proche du centre… Peut-être que Tom était devant le cinéma, au square, près des boutiques de Bridge Street.

Lily obtempéra docilement, silencieusement compatissante envers l'inquiétude de son fils mais émotionnellement exaspérée par son stress débordant. Elle conduisit jusqu'à Bridge Street, le quartier du shopping, du cinéma et des loisirs en général. Harry examinait la rue, à moitié aveuglé par les lampadaires et les décorations précoces de Noël, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit du coin de l'œil une haute silhouette sombre qui s'écartait de l'avenue.

"Maman je l'ai vu !"

"Où ?" fit-elle brusquement.

"Il se barre, j'y vais, je t'appelle !" dit-il avant de sortir de la voiture en quatrième vitesse.

Il claqua la portière et courut jusqu'au bas de l'avenue scintillante et tourna à gauche dans ce qui semblait être une ruelle particulièrement glauque et sombre. Il accéléra le pas et pria pour que l'homme devant lui soit bien Tom Riddle. Il cessa de courir, haletant et il l'appela doucement, soudainement apeuré par l'écho de sa voix :

"Tom ?"

Le garçon se retourna brusquement. Harry ne put voir son visage à cause de l'obscurité et un doute horrible l'assaillit. Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Et s'il faisait face à un vieux pervers ?

"T-Tom ? C'est toi ?" fit Harry prudemment.

Celui-ci s'avança vers lui et son visage entra dans la lumière provenant de l'avenue.

"TOM !" cria Harry en se pendant à son cou. Il l'enlaça fortement, essayant de réchauffer sa peau glacée grâce à sa propre chaleur. Il tourna la tête vers son cou et l'embrassa, il embrassa ensuite la ligne de sa mâchoire, sa joue, ses pommettes… Puis il descendit vers sa bouche afin de lui donner un baiser profond et passionné. Tom resserra ses bras sur le corps d'Harry et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry l'embrassait à nouveau.

"Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi !" s'exclamait Harry tout en continuant de le serrer fortement contre lui.

Tom se détacha de lui et lui lança un regarda sombre et profond.

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Tom.

"Je ne t'ai pas cru, je t'ai même détesté pendant un moment, je n'aurais jamais dû partir du lycée !" répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

"C'est pour ça que tu t'en veux ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce n'était pas moi, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis !"

"Cho" murmura Harry.

"Cette pute ?"

"C'est elle qui m'a volé mes affaires pour les mettre dans ton sac" lui dit Harry.

"La petite pétasse ! Ha ! Mais quelle connasse !" s'exclama Tom avec un air répugné à la vision de Cho volant les affaires d'Harry pour les mettre dans son propre sac.

"Oui, mais elle est venue tout m'avouer à six heures" ajouta Harry.

"Et alors ?" fit Tom "C'est quand même qu'une grosse pute !"

Harry eut un doux sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur la mâchoire contractée de son correspondant.

"Ça n'a plus d'importance, ma mère nous attend… Si tu ne tombes pas malade avec ce froid, ce sera un miracle ! Tu as vu le manteau que tu as ? Il est trop fin ! Oh… Mon amour, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé…-"

Tom l'embrassa brusquement afin de mettre un terme à sa phrase.

"Je croyais que ta mère nous attendait ?" fit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

XXXXXX

Harry monta à l'arrière de la voiture à l'instar de Tom, il n'avait pas l'intention de monter devant où il serait obligé de tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il ne prêta pas attention au froncement de sourcils de sa mère. Il ne voulait plus lâcher Tom une seule seconde. Le jeune orphelin eut une expression amusée en regardant son correspondant. Si seulement il savait combien de fois il s'était perdu dans l'immensité de Londres. Mais son inquiétude lui faisait très plaisir, Harry lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait mais le découvrir avec tant de force était tout simplement poignant pour Tom.

En parcourant Bridge Street, Tom se dit que finalement, ils avaient une grande chance de fêter Noël sur Piccadilly Circus. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres jusqu'à Godric's Hollow.

Tom et Harry descendirent rapidement de la petite voiture de Lily, et ils se hâtèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur de la grande maison des Potter. Ils eurent tous deux un air ravi à la sensation de la chaleur les enveloppant, Lily les suivait doucement. Elle jeta les clefs sur une petite table en bois contre l'escalier, puis elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. James apparut alors du salon et leur fit un sourire :

"Alors, fiston, t'avais perdu ton correspondant ?" fit-il en riant légèrement.

Lily fit alors irruption dans le hall et lança un regard éloquent à James avant de se tourner vers son fils :

"Et si tu m'expliquais maintenant toute cette histoire ?" demanda-t-elle.

Tom se tourna vers Harry et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

"Tu ne lui as pas dit, Harry ?"

"Bah, juste qu'on s'était disputés, enfin en quelque sorte…" murmura Harry, un peu paniqué à l'idée que Tom révèle ses vols passés, il savait pertinemment que ni son père ni sa mère ne seraient très heureux de cette nouvelle.

"Oui, c'est simple, quelqu'un a essayé de me faire porter le chapeau dans une histoire de vol, mais finalement la personne s'est dénoncée… Et voilà" répondit simplement Tom.

James eut un simple rire et se tourna vers Lily d'un air inquiet.

"Ça va, chérie ? Tu es un peu pâle…"

"Ça va, juste un peu fatiguée" répondit-elle, elle se tourna vers les deux garçons "Le dîner est prêt dans cinq minutes !"

Harry acquiesça et traîna Tom jusque dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la salle de bains et se lava les mains, tandis que Tom le regardait, assis sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que diraient tes parents s'ils savaient qu'on… qu'on est ensemble ?" fit-il d'un air hésitant.

Harry revint dans sa chambre et secoua ses mains pour en enlever l'eau avant de s'asseoir à côté de Tom, il semblait pensif.

"Je ne sais pas trop. Mes parents ne sont pas homophobes… Mais je doute qu'ils soient si larges d'esprit si cela touchait leur fils, tu vois le genre… Ils tolèrent mais de loin. Enfin je suppose que ça pourrait être pire… Je pourrais avoir Lucius Malfoy comme père et lui, il est très homophobe ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais même si tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire pour nous… Il faudra bien que tu leur dises un jour, non ?" fit Tom, un peu gêné d'avoir cette conversation.

"C'est vraiment obligé ?" demanda Harry avec une petite moue boudeuse.

Tom eut un léger rire.

"Tu crois que tu pourrais leur mentir toute ta vie ?"

"Non, mais je pense que je pourrais encore pendant un an et demi" répondit Harry franchement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans un an et demi ?"

"Je quitte le lycée, et je vais à l'Université" dit Harry "J'aurai peut-être plus le courage d'affronter leur regard si je n'habite plus chez eux."

Tom acquiesça pensivement.

"Et puis je ne pense pas que les gars défileront dans ma chambre d'ici là." Reprit Harry d'un ton calme.

Tom le regarda bizarrement, il croisa les yeux émeraude quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

"Quoi ?" fit Harry.

"Rien" fut la réponse froide et incisive.

Harry fronça des sourcils et regarda Tom se lever brusquement.

"Je crois que ta mère nous a appelés" fit-il.

Harry se leva et suivit son correspondant jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry s'assit à côté de Tom et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il détourna le regard et remarqua le plat succulent que sa mère avait préparé : frites et poulet !

Parfois, la simplicité c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Le repas se passa rapidement entre les discussions de Lily et James qui parlaient boulot, factures et de Sirius Black. Le parrain d'Harry était, de toute façon, dans n'importe quelle conversation. Harry mangeait goulûment sa cuisse de poulet, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil, l'air morose de son correspondant – de son petit ami. Cette vision lui coupa toute envie de manger, et il recula son assiette tout en regardant ostensiblement son correspondant. Celui-ci fut un peu gêné de l'intensité de ces yeux trop verts, trop purs mais il ne détourna pas le regard. Il continuait de fouiller ces prunelles impétueuses et capiteuses, et le feu qui régnait dans cet océan vert le déstabilisa. Il ne put que baisser les yeux, de peur de réagir trop ouvertement. Ces yeux-là… Ces yeux-là ressemblaient trop à ceux dont il rêvait depuis quelques nuits.

Harry se leva pour aider sa mère à débarrasser la table tandis que James faisait la vaisselle en sifflotant gaiement. Tom se leva brusquement et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot. Il monta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Une seconde plus tard, il tirait sur une cigarette avec bonheur. Il rejeta la fumée dans le parc cristallisé de glace des Potter, se foutant pas mal que le vent fasse revenir la fumée dans la chambre. Il avait soudainement très peur… Il avait l'impression de voir l'étendue de ses sentiments envers Harry se dévoiler sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il sentait encore son coeur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et le grognement frustré de son organisme qui se plaignait de n'avoir pas pu retrouver avec bonheur le corps chaud d'un autre. S'il n'avait pas baissé les yeux, il aurait été capable de sauter sur son correspondant. Le désir… Le désir était quelque chose dont il ne connaissait presque rien : plus qu'une simple érection, le petit brun avait purement et simplement déclenché en lui un véritable brasier. Il se sentait maintenant fébrile et apeuré. Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait mais comment savoir si cet aveu n'était pas simplement le sentiment d'un petit gosse de riche qui n'avait rien vécu et qui tombait amoureux de tout et tout le monde, comme Cho. Etait-il possible que Tom soit déjà plus épris du petit brun que celui-ci ne l'était de lui ? Bref, Tom doutait.

Lui, en tout cas, ne se voyait certainement pas avec d'autres gars avant la fin de l'année.

XXXXXX

Harry frappa à la porte de Tom mais le garçon ne répondit pas. Un peu énervé, il passa par la salle de bains et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son correspondant. Il le regarda finir sa cigarette, s'émerveillant encore et toujours de sa prestance et de son air si fier et si altier (NdB : arrogant c'est négatif NdA : C'est vrai, mais j'adore l'air arrogant :D). Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était appétissant !

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tom ?"

L'orphelin se tourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

"Mais… rien."

"Ha bon ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu frapper ? Et pourquoi tu boudais dans la cuisine ?"

"Moi je boudais ?" fit Tom très surpris "Pas du tout, et je ne voulais pas que tu me voies fumer dans la chambre."

"Je ne suis pas mon père, je ne vais pas t'engueuler, tu sais" répondit Harry d'un ton las alors qu'il s'étalait avec bonheur sur le lit de son correspondant.

Le dos contre le matelas, il ferma les yeux tout en respirant la fumée de la cigarette de Tom. Ce dernier le regardait avec difficulté, essayant d'imaginer ce que ce serait de toucher le corps d'un homme.

"Je suis crevé" murmura Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

"Pas question que tu dormes ici" répondit Tom, "J'aimerais bien dormir cette nuit et c'est un lit à une place"

"Dis que je suis gros tant que t'y es !" s'exclama Harry avec l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et guetta le regard carmin de son correspondant. Il adorait quand ses yeux prenaient cette teinte envoûtante. Tom soupira et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre avant de s'approcher.

"Tom ?"

Celui-ci le regarda doucement.

"Tu m'aiderais pour faire mes maths ? McGonagall nous a donné des milliers d'exercices de maths, et je suis vraiment trop nul dans cette matière" fit-il alors qu'il se tournait sur le côté, regardant Tom d'un air rusé.

"Et qui te dit que je suis bon en maths ?"

"Allons Tom, t'es bon en tout, t'es un vrai petit génie… Des fois, ça me fout la rage de voir à quel point ton cerveau est vif. Moi je mets des heures à faire un exercice de maths et toi t'as fini en cinq minutes comme si c'était normal, et moi j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment, mais vraiment trop con !"

Tom éclata de rire et s'agenouilla afin d'être à la hauteur de la tête d'Harry.

"C'est d'accord mais tu dégages de mon lit"

"Hé ! Mais c'est mon lit, je suis encore chez moi tout de même !"

Et à ces mots, Harry s'étira avec volupté, dévoilant par la même occasion une très belle partie de son ventre plat. Tom déglutit et détourna les yeux. Harry eut un léger rire et se laissa glisser du lit, Tom le recueillit dans ses bras mais ne se releva pas. Il le garda assis sur ses genoux, refusant de le laisser s'échapper. Harry avait toujours son petit sourire mais il disparut rapidement, bientôt remplacé par une expression curieuse, tentée. Il obliqua la tête de côté très légèrement et Tom franchit les derniers centimètres afin de l'embrasser plutôt violemment. Harry soupira contre ses lèvres et s'agrippa au pull de Tom, il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et approfondit son baiser. Tom descendait ses mains au creux des reins de son correspondant, tenté de rapprocher son bassin de son bas-ventre, curieux de faire se toucher leurs deux érections. Au bout d'un moment, il exerça une petite pression sur la chute de reins d'Harry et l'approcha de lui avec force. Harry gémit lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de Tom, et embrassa Tom avec plus de passion et d'envie. Tom se releva et posa Harry sur son lit, il le dominait, ses yeux de sang ancrés dans ceux de son correspondant.

Harry bascula en arrière alors que Tom prenait place entre ses jambes, tout naturellement : ils savaient déjà comment serait leur première fois. La soumission n'était pas un problème pour Harry, il aimait beaucoup le regard de prédateur de Tom, et cette façon qu'il avait de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, de chatouiller sa peau de ses paumes exquises, de taquiner le lobe de son oreille. Harry ondula des hanches. Ils étaient fébriles tous les deux. Tom sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il pouvait prendre Harry dans ce lit, il savait qu'Harry était complètement abandonné sous ses caresses et qu'il était le seul à savoir où ils allaient. Mais il savait que ni lui ni Harry n'étaient prêts, alors il se contenta d'explorer de ses mains et de sa bouche cette peau exquise et très légèrement halée.

Harry soupirait. Harry gémissait. Et plus que jamais la certitude qu'il aimait Tom s'imposa dans son esprit comme une berceuse qu'il l'accompagna jusqu'au sommeil. Il s'endormit dans les bras de Tom, complètement apaisé. Tom eut un sourire doux et s'allongea confortablement près de son amant. Il embrassa la tempe gauche d'Harry très doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Puis il se releva, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry.

Il prit le sac de celui-ci et entreprit de faire ses maths, encore émerveillé du moment qu'ils venaient de partager.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Premier moment, on dira, "chaud" de la fic entre Tom et Harry. Ha, la désir... mdr

J'attends de pied ferme vos reviews (lol, please ?), et j'espère updater avant le 7, ça va être dur ! Parce que je pars en Espagne trois semaines, je reviens une semaine, et je repars à LONDRES trois semaines.

Alors, bon je ne peux rien promettre... Mais j'essaierai de bosser comme une dingue devant mon écran. Mais moi l'inspiration ça vient ou ça vient pas même si j'ai les idées.

Merci à tous, et gros bisous !

SamaraXX


	14. Tu ressembles à ce rêve

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, des personnages ou des détails de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, et une pincée de drama.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Béta : **La génialissime Ishtar 205 ! NdB: Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir:b

Note : Voici la version corrigée, merci Ishtar !

* * *

**14ème Chapitre : Tu ressembles à ce rêve**

C'était bon, c'était même très bon. Cette chaleur, ce sentiment de sécurité. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry commençait à s'éveiller doucement, il laissait le temps à son esprit d'émerger, pour une fois qu'aucun réveil ne venait troubler son sommeil… Il sentit une pression se resserrer au niveau de sa taille et c'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel à ce réveil. Il se sentait un peu trop bien pour que ce soit normal. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et qu'une paire de bras musclés le tenait fermement. Harry reconnaissait ces mains et ces avant-bras. Il se retourna et fit face à un ange noir profondément endormi. Harry eut un grand sourire à la vue de Tom, il dormait vraiment comme un bébé… Les mêmes expressions paisibles et attendrissantes planaient sur son visage.

Harry remarqua qu'il était toujours habillé mais que Tom avait pris le temps de se déshabiller. D'ailleurs il ne portait qu'un boxer… Harry s'approcha du visage de Tom et posa un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Tom gémit mais ne se réveilla pas; Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et continua d'embrasser ses lèvres charnues avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Au bout d'un moment, Tom commença à s'éveiller mais il semblait encore profondément dans les vapes. Mais un dernier baiser de son petit ami lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

"Bonjour" fit Harry, légèrement intimidé.

Tom fronça des sourcils, puis esquissa un sourire.

"Bonjour" répondit-il, "Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, hier soir, tu dormais si bien…"

"Y a pas de souci, j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie, mais j'espère que j'ai pas pris trop de place… il est petit ce lit." dit Harry, soucieux d'avoir dérangé son correspondant.

"Comme tu l'as remarqué, je me suis un peu collé à toi pour me faire de la place… J'aurais peut-être dû dormir dans ton lit mais en toute sincérité, j'en avais aucune envie !"

Harry éclata de rire, regarda la tenue dénudée de son correspondant et leva un sourcil suggestif.

"Heu…" marmonna Tom, un peu gêné "Tu as dû remarqué que je dors en boxer, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me réveilles… Je n'aime pas les pyjamas, même ce boxer m'énerve à vrai dire"

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu veux dire que…"

"Oui"

"Tu dors nu ?" s'exclama Harry, les yeux exorbités.

Tom eut un sourire en coin.

"J'adorerais… Je le fais, parfois, lorsque je suis sûr de ne pas être réveillé par les mecs de l'orphelinat mais ils ont la fâcheuse manie de m'enlever mes couvertures pour me réveiller. J'ai le sommeil plutôt lourd…" expliqua Tom alors qu'Harry souriait.

"Tu dors nu" fit Harry alors qu'il se remettait sur le dos avec une expression pensive "J'aime bien cette idée…"

Tom pouffa et jeta un œil au réveil.

"Oups, j'ai oublié de mettre le réveil hier soir, le bus part dans dix minutes…" fit-il calmement.

"QUOI ?" s'écria Harry avant de se lever en quatrième vitesse.

Tom sourit tendrement et prit le temps de s'étirer avant de se lever non sans un grognement plaintif… Quand est-ce qu'il aurait le droit à une confortable et très longue grasse matinée ?

XXXXXX

Dans le bus scolaire, Harry s'installa à côté de Tom mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Ron lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry afin de le convaincre de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry feignit de ne pas voir les regards suppliants de son ex-meilleur ami et préféra se tourner vers Tom.

"Je crois que ton ami le rouquin veut te parler" chuchota Tom avec un sourire goguenard.

"Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller le voir, et pour ton information, il s'appelle Ron !" répliqua Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui, je le sais bien mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, je le trouve inintéressant, en comparaison, l'autre blond a beaucoup plus de classe…" dit Tom d'un ton calme.

"L'autre blond s'appelle Draco, et je trouve aussi qu'il a beaucoup de classe mais Ron est un mec sympa, il ne se prend pas la tête…"

"Il sort avec Tracy et cette fille est une vraie plaie, elle parle sans interruption et peut aller jusqu'à te raconter sa vie intime dans ses moindres détails, tu sais elle n'est vraiment pas maligne… Elle se croit supérieure aux mecs mais elle s'est faite avoir par la moitié des mecs de l'orphelinat et, si j'ai bien analysé la situation, elle est encore en train de se faire baiser la gueule, pas vrai ?" lança Tom, un sourire victorieux au creux de ses lèvres charnues qu'Harry aurait adoré dévorer à l'instant même.

"Hé bien, je crois que Ron aime toujours Hermione, mais celle-ci sort avec Draco qui l'aime aussi… En toute sincérité, je crains beaucoup la fin de semaine lorsque vous repartirez à Londres, car une fois que Tracy sera partie, Ron va se rendre compte qu'il aime toujours Hermione et il va lui parler et Hermione ne résistera pas car elle l'aime déjà. Dans l'histoire, c'est Draco qui va en pâtir, et Tracy aussi bien sûr, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle au moins était réaliste, elle ne croit tout de même pas qu'elle a une chance avec Ron ?"

"Je la croyais aussi très terre à terre au début, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'entiche beaucoup trop de ce rouquin, et puis tu sais, malgré les coups durs qu'elle a subis à l'orphelinat, elle continue à rêver au prince charmant, à une vie meilleure… Il y a toujours quelques orphelins qui cultivent des rêves insensés pour s'en sortir, et Tracy fait partie de cette catégorie de gens qui, malgré ce qu'ils disent, rêvent énormément…" confia Tom, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda pensivement son correspondant qui lui regardait droit devant lui.

"Et toi, tu fais partie des gens qui n'ont plus aucun espoir ?" demanda Harry timidement.

Tom se tourna vers Harry et sonda ses yeux émeraude pendant un moment.

"Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie je me situe, mais je n'attends rien de la vie… Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens moi-même et je ne rêve pas à l'impossible… A quoi ça sert de rêver ? J'ai prié tous le soirs étant petit et aucun de mes rêves ne s'est jamais réalisé; j'ai compris au bout d'un moment qu'on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même pour réaliser ses rêves."

Harry prit discrètement la main de Tom dans la sienne et lui fit un petit sourire, essayant de cacher toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait face aux dires de Tom. Il comprenait à quel point Tom avait été malheureux, triste et désillusionné. Il avait d'ores et déjà et depuis longtemps perdu son innocence d'enfant. Tom Riddle était si lucide sur le monde que ça faisait un peu peur à Harry qui tendait à croire que le monde n'était pas si sombre. Mais il savait depuis le début que son correspondant était une sorte d'ange déchu, magnifique, triste et sombre.

XXXXXX

En descendant du bus, Ron se pressa contre Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Il faut vraiment que je te parle !"

Harry lui jeta un regard circonspect et acquiesça doucement avant de suivre Dean et Seamus qui s'avançaient déjà vers le foyer. Ron revint à sa hauteur et l'interpella :

"Il faut que je te parle _maintenant _Harry !" fit-il les yeux brillants, mais était-ce d'angoisse ou de joie ?

"Oui, et bien tu me parleras au foyer, ok ?"

"Oui, oui… Oh, ton correspondant parle à ce connard de Zabini !" s'exclama Ron soudainement.

Alors qu'Harry allait franchir la porte du foyer, il se retourna brusquement et vit au centre de son champ de vision Blaise Zabini qui parlait avec Tom. Il se rendit compte avec écoeurement qu'il lui parlait de la même façon qu'il lui avait parlé à la fête de Draco. Il ressentit une sourde colère monter en lui et la reconnut très bien comme étant de la jalousie. Il voyait parfaitement bien que Tom ne répondait pas aux avances de 'Monsieur-je-me-tape-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-surtout-les-bruns-sexys' mais le fait de voir que cette vermine osait reluquer _son _petit ami le mettait dans une rage folle. Ron passa une main devant ses yeux avec hésitation.

"Hé, ho, Harry… Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, moi je le déteste ce type mais à toi il ne t'a rien fait, ne prends pas ça comme une insulte personnelle !"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de prendre ça comme une insulte personnelle ?" lança durement Harry, tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs furieux.

Ron se recula pour mieux regarder Harry qui tremblait pratiquement.

"Oui" répondit franchement Ron avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, bon, rentre dans le foyer, je te rejoins plus tard pour parler !"

"Oh oui ! Tu ne vas pas en revenir !" s'écria Ron.

Harry eut une exclamation énervée et s'avança droit vers Blaise Zabini.

"Salut Blaise, comment ça va ?" fit-il d'un ton faussement badin.

Harry se tourna vers Tom et lui lança un regard noir mais celui-ci n'eut qu'un sourire charmeur à son intention.

"Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Alors, tu as un match cet après-midi contre Ste Anne, ça risque d'être intéressant, ils ont de sacrés joueurs…"

"Heu ouais, c'est vrai mais on s'est bien entraînés !"

"Tant mieux, j'ai parié sur vous" avoua Blaise avec un clin d'œil "Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai cours à huit heures avec Trelawney, elle n'arrête pas de me draguer mais elle ne comprendra jamais que je suis gay !"

"Ouais, à plus tard Blaise" souffla Harry.

Blaise s'avançait déjà vers la partie droite du lycée quand il se retourna vers eux et leur dit :

"Au fait, vous allez trop bien ensemble !"

Tom et Harry se figèrent et rougirent tous les deux, ce qui de la part de Tom relevait de l'exploit. Puis ils vérifièrent que personne n'avait entendu avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient seuls devant le foyer. Harry souffla de soulagement, alors que Tom rentrait dans le foyer afin de se réchauffer les mains.

"Hé, Tom, pourquoi il t'a parlé ?"

Harry, qui était derrière Tom, ne vit pas son sourire amusé. Tom continua d'avancer jusqu'aux toilettes du foyer.

"Tom !" fit-il en rentrant dans les toilettes d'un air furieux "C'est toi qui lui a parlé ou lui ?"

"Chéri, tu permets que j'aille aux toilettes ?" demanda Tom en gardant tout son sérieux.

Harry ne dit rien de plus, trop content que Tom l'ait appelé "chéri". Il savoura cette sensation tout le temps que Tom passa aux toilettes avec un sourire mais lorsque celui-ci sortit, toute sa jalousie revint d'un seul coup lorsqu'il avisa le petit sourire de son correspondant.

"Alors ?" lança Harry tandis que Tom se lavait consciencieusement les mains.

"Hé bien, Blaise est un type charmant… Il a de magnifiques yeux !" répondit Tom tranquillement.

Harry fit la moue et baissa la tête d'un air blessé mais tout de même très énervé.

"Oh oui, je vois, vous avez parlé de vos yeux, il a dû être ébloui par les tiens, non ?"

Harry remarqua que Tom était juste devant lui.

"C'est exact, et puis il m'a fait compliment du joli contraste entre ma peau blanche et mes cheveux d'ébène, je cite ses propres paroles !"

Harry releva furieusement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles grenat de son correspondant.

"_Oh, Tom, tes yeux sont ma-gni-fiques, oh et puis ta peau si blanche ! Et tes cheveux si noirs !_" imita grossièrement Harry avec une voix aiguë et de grands gestes exaltés_ "Oh my god ! Tu es si beau… Tu veux bien que je te taille une pipe ?_"

Tom éclata de rire et attrapa voracement les lèvres de son petit ami. Harry gémit et se cambra contre le corps de son correspondant. Il enlaça la nuque de Tom tout en répondant avec fougue à son baiser brûlant. Tom glissa une main dans le manteau ouvert de Harry et la rentra sous son pull afin de caresser son torse avec douceur. Harry gémit une seconde fois et posa sa tête contre le mur afin de reprendre son souffle tandis que Tom embrassait la commissure de ses lèvres puis la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis suçait le lobe de son oreille tout en continuant ses caresses sur le torse et le ventre de son correspondant. Puis, il nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et suça sa jugulaire tel un vampire affamé.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

"Oh, Tom… Tu vas me mordre ?" demanda Harry, amusé.

"Oh, oui ! Je vais t'initier au monde des morts-vivants" pouffa Tom avant de se reculer, tout en arborant encore ce petit sourire agaçant.

Ils se sourirent.

"En fait, Zabini était en train de me demander s'il avait une chance avec toi." avoua Tom avec des yeux brillants d'amusement.

"Sale menteur, et moi qui pensais qu'il te draguait !"

Harry attrapa les lèvres de Tom et les mordit pour le punir.

"Aïe ! Ça fait mal, espèce de petit démon !" lança celui-ci.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier mais consentit à déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami pour s'excuser. Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans les toilettes. Harry se recula vivement et regarda le nouveau venu qui n'était autre que Ronald Weasley, tellement euphorique qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry venait de faire un bond d'un mètre.

"Harry, tu sais que je t'ai cherché partout ? Bon, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ?"

"Bien sûr, dis-moi ce que tu avais à dire" répondit Harry tout en faisant un sourire à son petit ami qui s'éclipsait déjà.

Harry s'adossa contre le mur et s'alluma une cigarette tout en ignorant le regard surpris de Ron.

"Tu sais qu'il y a des détecteurs de fumée ?" fit-il d'un air moqueur.

"Ha bon ? T'iras dire ça à Draco, il fume ici depuis le début de l'année, et ça n'a jamais sonné !" répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

"Je n'irais certainement pas lui dire, s'il pouvait se faire prendre j'en serais très content, crois-moi" dit Ron d'un air tendu.

Harry tira sur sa cigarette et s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur l'évidente antipathie qu'entretenait le rouquin à l'égard de Draco Malfoy.

"Alors ? Tu voulais me dire quoi ?"

Ron se frotta les mains et son regard s'alluma d'une lueur vicieuse.

"Harry, je l'ai fait…"

"Tu l'as fait ?" fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui avec Tracy, hier soir, putain c'était…"

"Tu veux dire que t'as baisé avec Tracy ?" coupa Harry d'un air pas franchement amène.

Ron fronça des sourcils.

"Cache ta joie, surtout" fit-il d'une voix dure.

"Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais danser la macarena pour te féliciter d'avoir perdu ton pucelage ?" cracha Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" fit Ron en s'avançant vers Harry.

"Tu viens de me dire que tu as couché avec Tracy qui part samedi ! Je ne sais pas mais… Tu ne trouves pas ça dégueulasse ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi et toi tu aimes Hermione !" s'exclama Harry d'un air énervé.

"Pff, Hermione ? Hermione sort avec Draco, elle ne sait même pas que j'existe !" s'écria Ron avec énervement.

"Oh, je t'en prie, arrête ton cinéma… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué ses regards ? Tu es un sacré menteur quand même, et puis, même si Hermione aimait vraiment Draco, toi tu n'aimes pas Tracy et t'as tout bonnement profité d'elle pour te faire dépuceler, pas vrai ?"

Ron s'était figé et regardait fixement Harry.

"Tu crois qu'Hermione m'aime ?" fit-il d'un ton neutre.

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un gros doute concernant ses sentiments envers Draco, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas Ron, car vous êtes bien tous les deux les mêmes… Vous vous foutez des sentiments des autres pourvu que vous ne soyez pas blessés. Vous êtes des égoïstes. Tracy t'aime, Draco aime Hermione mais vous préférez vous aimer l'un l'autre sans vous le dire… Si tu lui avais avoué tous tes sentiments plus tôt, Hermione aurait été à toi et pas à Draco."

"Elle se fichait de moi avant" répliqua Ron.

"Pourtant il la mérite plus que toi" murmura Harry en ignorant la dernière remarque de Ron.

"Ce blondinet de fils de riche la mérite plus que moi, hein ? Alors qu'il s'est fait toute la gente féminine de ce putain de lycée, qu'il n'a aucune morale, que son père se fait du fric dans le sexe !"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Lucius Malfoy est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable !" s'exclama Harry, outré.

"Ouais, c'est un homme respectable selon toi et on sait comme tu es bon juge… Toi qui couches avec une de tes ex dans les vestiaires, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Draco de toute manière… Toi non plus tu ne te gênes pas pour baiser tout le monde, sauf que toi c'est parce que t'as pas encore compris que t'es une pédale !" s'écria Ron dans le silence des toilettes.

Harry se figea et regarda Ron silencieusement. Celui-ci déglutit en voyant son meilleur ami pâlir. Harry sortit des toilettes mais Ron lui courut après.

"Harry, attends… Je ne voulais pas dire ça !" fit-il en s'accrochant à son bras.

Harry se retourna vers lui et se défit de sa poigne.

"Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?" demanda Harry qui tremblait de rage.

"Parce que… Parce que…" balbutia Ron qui passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, "Parce que depuis un moment, tu ne passes plus de temps avec moi, tu restes constamment avec Draco Malfoy… En fait, je sais que c'est lui que tu considères comme ton meilleur ami. Et moi ? Hein ? T'as oublié toute notre enfance qu'on a passée ensemble ?"

"Mon enfance je l'ai passée entre Loutry Ste Chaspoule et le Manoir Malfoy, je n'ai jamais eu à vous départager même si je n'ai jamais caché que je te préférais parce que Draco était quelqu'un de souvent froid et réservé. Mais à l'époque je ne le connaissais pas: lui ne pense pas qu'au fric et au sexe, même si, lui, il n'est plus puceau depuis ses quatorze ans. En fait, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, Ron, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus de points communs avec Draco qu'avec toi… Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir évolué, grandi alors que toi non. Je n'ai pas voulu qu'on en arrive là mais j'ai moi-même cru que tu préférais rester avec Dean et Seamus, et je… - Enfin bref, ça n'explique pas le fait que tu m'ais insulté en me traitant de pédale !"

"Si, j'étais énervé c'est pour ça, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, en plus c'est n'importe quoi…-"

"Oh, je t'en prie Ron, je suis réellement gay alors sois sans crainte" répondit Harry.

Ron le regardait bouche bée, et Harry ne le quittait pas des yeux, le défiant d'avoir une réaction violente ou dégoûtée.

"Tu… Tu aimes les hommes ?"

"C'est exact" répondit laconiquement Harry.

Ron eut un sourire tremblant et déglutit difficilement.

"Hé bien, je n'ai rien à dire, c'est cool pour toi, mec !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tu n'es pas dégoûté ou surpris ?"

"Dégoûté ? Non. Surpris, un peu, même si… enfin, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça, mais il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs sur toi l'année dernière et, euh, enfin moi aussi je m'étais dit que tu pouvais être… gay" avoua Ron d'un ton hésitant.

"Je vois, mais tu es sûr que ça ne te pose aucun problème ?" demanda Harry d'un air sceptique.

"Non ! Pourquoi ? Je ressemble tant que ça à un idiot ?" lança Ron avec un brin d'irritation.

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

"Non, mais, tu sais… C'est ta petite sœur qui me disait l'année dernière que c'était contre-nature, alors j'ai eu peur que tu sois homophobe toi aussi, tu comprends ?"

"Bien sûr, je suis la seule exception dans ma famille… Mes parents sont homophobes, c'est vrai. Je l'étais aussi, mais j'ai changé d'avis lorsque j'ai vu mes parents mépriser mon cousin Vincent parce qu'il est gay; je me suis rendu compte que c'était idiot et je l'aimais bien mon cousin alors ça m'a énervé."

Harry eut un sourire.

"C'est cool, on est pas fâchés ?"

"Non, même si tu aurais pu faire semblant d'être content pour moi" fit Ron d'un air grognon.

"J'aurais peut-être dû te féliciter, mais c'est juste que Tracy n'est pas la bonne fille, Ron… Mais bon, je veux bien que tu me racontes, tu sais…"

Ron éclata de rire et entreprit de chuchoter à son ami l'histoire de sa première fois.

XXXXXX

A neuf heures, Harry dut aller en cours. Il se dirigea avec Tom vers le bâtiment C afin de se rendre dans le cours du Professeur McGonagall. Il poussa un soupir; il haïssait les maths même s'il se débrouillait dans cette matière. Mais il ressentit un léger nœud à l'estomac quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas fait ses maths. Le Professeur McGonagall était le seul professeur avec le Professeur Snape, son professeur de chimie qu'il avait d'ailleurs l'heure d'après, à lui faire peur. Généralement, il manquait rarement de faire un exercice mais, étant naturellement paresseux, il lui arrivait souvent d'_oublier _de les faire. Mais bon, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas entretenir une vie sociale et être au top niveau en même temps, et tant qu'il avait une bonne moyenne, les appréciations ne l'intéressaient guère, au grand dam de ses parents qui lui répétaient que c'était les appréciations qui aidaient à entrer dans une grande école. Mais peu importait pour Harry: il voulait aller à l'université, comme Tom.

Harry et Tom entrèrent dans la salle de mathématiques poussiéreuse (les salles de mathématiques sont toujours poussiéreuses) (NdA : A noter dans ce chapitre ma propre aversion pour les maths et les réflexions que je me fais lorsque je m'ennuie en maths, mais j'ai raison ! Les salles de maths sont poussiéreuses ! lol). Ils s'installèrent à quelques tables du dernier rang et sortirent leurs affaires. Draco alla s'asseoir devant eux, sa coiffure un peu ébouriffée et ses habits froissés.

"Waouh, Draco, tu sors d'où ?" fit Harry en souriant.

Draco lui sourit malicieusement, et ce sourire, Harry le connaissait très bien.

'Oh non' se dit-il en reportant son attention sur le tableau. 'Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous de baiser ?'

Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une image de la veille, avec lui en dessous de Tom et à moitié déshabillé par son correspondant, se rappela à son bon souvenir. 'Mouais, je ne suis pas bien placer pour donner des leçons de morale, si je ne m'étais pas endormi, on l'aurait peut-être fait !' pensa-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers Tom qui avait l'expression paisible de l'élève qui attend les instructions du professeur.

"J'ai envie de toi" murmura Harry d'une voix si basse que Tom n'entendit qu'un chuchotement indistinct. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire charmant.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

'Je fonds' pensa Harry 'Putain, arrête de me sourire comme ça ou je vais te sauter dessus !'

"Rien" répondit Harry d'un air faussement placide. En fait, il essayait d'ignorer sa soudaine érection.

Tom haussa les épaules.

"Bien !" fit une voix autoritaire "Sortez vos cahiers, je vérifie vos exercices, ceux qui ne les ont pas faits seront virés du cours."

Harry déglutit. Il détestait avoir à rattraper des cours ! Il fallait que ça tombe sur lui, juste le jour où il ne les avait pas faits. Il soupira et sortit son cahier de maths en rageant; il en tourna les pages furieusement jusqu'à arriver à plusieurs pages écrites d'une écriture fine et élégante. Il s'aperçut que tous les exercices demandés avaient été faits. Il se tourna vers Tom d'un air ahuri. Celui-ci lui souriait et prit un air moqueur face à l'expression étonnée de son correspondant.

"T'as fait mes maths ?" demanda Harry d'un air surpris.

Tom posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire en remarquant que le Professeur McGonagall était derrière Harry.

Elle vérifia son cahier et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'avança d'un rang et vérifia les cahiers de cette même manière froide et sans réactions. Harry eut un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un sourire rayonnant à l'intention de son correspondant.

_'Il est trop mignon de me les avoir faits quand je dormais… Je l'aime !' _pensa-t-il alors que son angoisse le désertait définitivement.

XXXXXX

"Cours avec la vieille chauve-souris !" soupira Harry.

"Hum… Harry ! Je te rappelle qu'il est de ma famille !" le réprimanda Draco qui souriait.

"Mouais, mais c'est un Snape, rien à voir avec les Malfoy ou les Black" répondit Harry d'une voix traînante.

"Je te l'accorde"

Harry, Draco et Tom marchaient sans empressement vers la salle de chimie qui était également dans le bâtiment C. Tom ne disait rien mais il remarqua lui aussi que le blond semblait fortement débraillé.

"Alors ? Tu l'as fait avec Hermione ?" demanda Harry qui avait suivi le même cheminement que son correspondant.

"Bah, écoute, ouais… Hermione et moi, on l'a fait vachement tôt dans notre relation, tu sais, mais bon, vu les jours qui me restent à être avec elle, j'en profite au point de le faire n'importe où" soupira Draco d'un air contrit.

"Faut pas être si défaitiste, tu sais, bats-toi pour la garder… Si tu l'aimes vraiment… Et puis, tu sais, ça devient sérieux entre Ron et Tracy !" dit Harry.

"Ooh ! La belette aurait perdu sa virginité ?" lança Draco.

Tom et lui pouffèrent en même temps d'un air moqueur. Ils se lancèrent un regard surpris et se sourirent.

"Content de voir que vous vous entendez !" murmura Harry d'un air désespéré.

"Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit que la belette était un idiot, Harry ? Celui-là, il devait être tellement excité qu'il a dû jouir dans la minute !"

"Draco !" s'exclama Harry "Je t'en prie, je sais que vous vous détestez mais c'est pas une raison pour –"

"Oh, allez Harry même ton correspondant a remarqué que ce mec était trop con !"

"Tom n'aimait pas grand monde quand il est arrivé, même toi il te détestait" dit Harry.

"N'importe quoi !" répliqua Tom.

"Quoi ?"

"J'aimais bien Draco !" souffla Tom.

"Ha, le menteur ! Mais t'es vraiment un menteur !" fit Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir tout de même un sourire. Draco éclata de rire.

"En tout cas, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes ensemble !"

"CHUT !" firent les deux amants en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais ils échangèrent tous un sourire complice.

"Au fait, cette histoire de vol est réglée ?" demanda Draco.

"Entre nous, oui, mais il faut que j'aille voir le directeur pour lui dire que Tom n'a rien fait" dit Harry.

"J'ai quand même volé d'autres choses" objecta Tom.

"Pas grave, je dirai que c'est Cho qui a tout volé." décida Harry avec un sombre sourire.

XXXXXX

Après une heure de torture avec le Professeur Snape, Harry sortit de cours. Il avait mal à la tête tellement leur professeur de chimie leur avait bourré le crâne avec des formules, des trucs et des machins. Et, il avait écopé d'une heure de retenue pour _incapacité de penser correctement_. Le Professeur Snape avait un certain humour pour descendre Harry. Tous les deux entretenaient une haine mutuelle depuis six ans, et c'était devenu une sorte d'habitude inébranlable pour Harry que de se faire coller une heure de retenue le mardi matin par le Professeur Snape.

Lors de ses premières années, il avait ragé de ce traitement de faveur mais à présent, il s'en fichait. Pour dire la vérité, il était presque sûr que le Professeur Snape et lui entretenaient cette haine par pure habitude afin de camoufler une certaine familiarité.

Harry se dirigeait maintenant vers le bâtiment D afin de parler au Professeur Dumbledore. C'était en effet la récréation et il avait largement le temps d'aller le voir vu qu'il avait une heure de permanence avant d'avoir à aller en français.

Il frappa à la porte et le vieil homme lui ouvrit avec un sourire enchanté.

"Bonjour, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça va bien, merci, je suis venu pour préciser quelque chose à propos de Tom Riddle" expliqua Harry.

"Ha… Hé bien, entre Harry, entre…"

Harry entra dans le bureau directorial, et prit place en face de Dumbledore qui lui prit place dans son gros fauteuil en cuir derrière son bureau.

"Alors, je t'écoute…"

"Voilà, c'était pour vous dire que Tom n'avait rien volé hier, c'était en fait…"

"Cho Chang" coupa Dumbledore "Je sais"

"Vous savez ?" s'exclama Harry d'un air surpris.

"Elle est tout venue m'avouer à huit heures ce matin, Tom est lavé de tous soupçons." dit posément Dumbledore.

"Elle vous a dit qu'elle avait tout volé ?"

"En effet, c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ?" fit Dumbledore en clignant des yeux.

"Oui, oui, bien sûr ! C'est juste que je suis étonné qu'elle ait tout avoué de sa propre initiative."

"Miss Chang n'est pas une mauvaise fille, elle a eu des remords."

Harry acquiesça puis se leva, n'ayant plus rien à dire.

"Bon, et bien dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller…"

"Très bien. J'espère que tout se passera bien avec ton correspondant en décembre" dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

"Moi aussi. Au revoir Professeur."

"Au revoir, Harry."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Je vais essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer d'updater avant le 29 lorsque je repartirai à Londres. Mais ce n'est pas sûr.

J'espère avoir beaucoup de vos reviews ! ;)

Merci !

Bye

SamaraXX


	15. Audelà de la peur

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, des personnages ou des détails de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, et une pincée de Drama.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Béta : **La génialissime **Ishtar205 **!

**Note : **Salut à tous, me voilà de retour de Londres. C'était vraiment bien quoique parfois décevant, mais j'ai pris la peine d'aller jusqu'à Stockwell pour voir dans quel coin est implanté l'hypothétique orphelinat de Tom. Et j'en aurais besoin pour la suite ! hihi ! J'ai honte, je n'ai fait aucune RaR, je suis une grosse fainéante et en plus je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment. J'espère que vous me laisserez tout de même une review. Je viens d'avoir un ordinateur portable (sur lequel je vous écris) ce qui laisse supposer que mes heures d'écritures vont augmenter ! Avant j'utilisais celui de travail de ma mère, inutilisable durant les heures où elle travaille. Je tiens à préciser que je referai les RaR normalement sûr à partir de la rentrée, lorsque je reprendrai un rythme normal. Sachez que je vous adore, tous, vous êtes ma drogue et sans vous ma vie serait bien plus triste.

Read & Enjoy !

**15ème Chapitre : Au-delà de la peur**

"Tu stresses, Harry ?" demanda Draco avec un sourire goguenard alors qu'il tirait une bouffée de sa Marlboro.

"Pour le match ?"

Draco acquiesça.

"Hé bien, non, ça va je ne stresse pas trop, enfin je ne stresse pas sur mes qualités, tu vois… (Draco eut un sourire) mais plutôt sur celles de l'équipe, mais je n'ai pas trop la tête au basket ces temps-ci…" avoua Harry alors qu'il piochait lui aussi une cigarette dans le paquet de Draco.

"Tu fumes trop, Harry" commenta Draco d'un air distrait.

"Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me donner une leçon…" répliqua Harry, sa Marlboro au bec.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, fixant sans le voir le petit bois que reliait à l'école le pont sur lequel ils fumaient.

"Où est Tom ?" demanda soudainement Draco.

"Avec Tracy, il va à la pêche aux informations, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit… Mais connaissant Tom, cela doit se traduire par espionnage et analyse des mimiques faciales. Il ne sait pas poser de questions."

Draco eut un léger rire.

"J'ai cru moi aussi remarquer que c'était quelqu'un d'un peu réservé"

"Oh, détrompe-toi, avec moi il parle !" fit Harry avec un sourire.

"J'espère bien, t'es quand même son petit ami !" s'exclama Draco. Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. "Mais… Concernant Weasley et Tracy, tu ne bluffais pas ? Il a vraiment franchi le pas ?"

"Ouais"

"J'imagine que j'ai plus qu'à attendre la fin de la semaine avant de me faire larguer par Hermione"

Harry soupira.

"Franchement Draco, je trouve que ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser abattre ainsi, tu pourrais te battre, non ? Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer toi ou même Hermione si seulement elle pouvait nous entendre, je ne crois pas que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre… Tu devrais la quitter avant qu'elle ne le fasse ! Si elle ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi…" dit Harry avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

"Essaie de te mettre à ma place, Harry. J'aime Hermione. Imagine que Tom tombe amoureux de Weasley, tu ferais quoi ?"

Harry éclata de rire à l'image du couple improbable, Draco eut un sourire mais reprit bien vite son sérieux.

"Non, mais sérieusement Harry… Même toi, tu te rends compte de l'adversaire ridicule que j'ai : Ronald Weasley, c'est un tombeur il fait tomber toutes les filles c'est bien connu !" fit Draco d'un ton sarcastique et ironique.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent.

"L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore" dit-il d'un air philosophique.

"Ouais, mais là ça passe vraiment mal, tu vois. Je déteste Weasley depuis mon enfance et Hermione ne connaissait pas son existence jusqu'à la semaine dernière. C'était fait pour marcher entre Hermione et moi…"

"Comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble ?" demanda Harry, un peu curieux de savoir.

"Hé bien, tu sais, pendant la fête chez moi on avait tous les deux bu pis on s'est retrouvé sur le canapé en train de se s'embrasser" expliqua Draco "Mais peut-être que ça n'aurait pas duré le lendemain si le père d'Hermione avait répondu au téléphone. Seulement il n'est jamais venu et on a fini dans mon lit."

Harry était bouche bée.

"Vous avez couché ensemble dès le premier soir ?" demanda-t-il, assez choqué de cette révélation.

"Ouais" avoua Draco qui fuyait le regard d'Harry.

"C'était sa première fois ?"

"Je ne sais pas" répondit le blond.

Harry tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et la jeta dans le ruisseau qui coulait sous le petit pont.

"Ecoute-moi Draco, peut-être que t'en fous mais si j'étais toi, je ne laisserais pas une fille jouer avec mes sentiments. Parle-lui" fit soudainement Harry, le visage dur et le regard intransigeant.

"Lui parler ?"

"Bah oui, au moins tu serais fixé, et puis elle a le droit de savoir ce qui te tracasse… En plus, Draco, on sait jamais, peut-être qu'elle s'en fiche de Ron !" s'exclama Harry avec fougue.

"Peut-être" répondit Draco d'un ton las.

XXXXXX

Harry s'habillait calmement dans le vestiaire du gymnase de son lycée. A cause de la pluie, le match de basket-ball ne se déroulerait pas sur le terrain bétonné près des terrains de tennis. En fait, Harry se trouvait dans les mêmes vestiaires où il avait couché pour la dernière fois avec Cho Chang mais cela ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, bien qu'il eût aimé lui parler une dernière fois, juste pour comprendre son comportement ambiguë et paradoxal de cette dernière semaine.

"Alors, Harry ! La forme ?" lança un de ses coéquipiers.

"Oui, ça va bien j'espère que l'équipe de Ste Anne ne nous causera pas trop de soucis" répondit-il, il était assez confiant mais il ressentait toujours un peu d'anxiété lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à jouer contre l'équipe d'une école privée car elles avaient bien plus de moyens pour s'entraîner, elles avaient leur propre coach et leur salle d'entraînement privée. L'équipe d'Harry squattait une salle désaffectée de Newport depuis toujours. Ils avaient eu un coach, jadis, mais celui-ci avait pris la poudre d'escampette après avoir frappé un des joueurs de l'équipe.

Harry soupira et sortit du vestiaire d'un pas énergique. Les gradins intérieurs étaient remplis de monde, tout le lycée attendait ce match depuis le début de l'année. Après un regard circulaire dans le stade chaud bouillant, il entra dans l'arène derrière son capitaine qui tenait le ballon de basket.

Tom était dans les gradins à côté de Jules et d'Arthur, deux orphelins de Stockwell particulièrement rustres et sombres. Si Tom les tolérait c'était simplement parce qu'il était passé par là lui aussi, mais il ne les avait jamais véritablement aimés, c'étaient des adolescents trop rebelles et un peu idiots.

Le match allait débuter et Tom vit son petit-ami rentrer d'un pas pressé sur le terrain, il était beau dans sa tenue de basketteur. Son tee-shirt à l'effigie de son lycée était rouge foncé et son petit short de sport était blanc. Il lui arrivait juste sous les fesses, et c'était tout simplement jouissif pour Tom de pouvoir le reluquer en pleine action, surtout qu'il était diablement talentueux. Lorsque Harry viendrait à Stockwell, il pourrait lui aussi lui montrer les quelques petits talents qu'il avait. Mais il refusa de penser à son orphelinat et à la venue d'Harry là-bas car ça n'avait rien à voir avec Newport et sa jovialité, et il ne voulait pas penser à de choses négatives.

Tom remarqua rapidement que l'équipe adverse était en meilleur forme physique mais Harry se glissait partout, et Tom avait l'impression de voir un éclair parcourir le terrain à toute vitesse : rouge, sexy et brûlant !

XXXXXX

L'équipe d'Harry avait tout naturellement gagné le match, quoi de plus normal ? Harry était le meilleur ! Tom descendit des gradins à toute vitesse et félicita son correspondant qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses amis l'engloutirent dans une accolade que Tom jugea trop violente et virile pour son adorable petit-ami mais là, il trouvait ça normal et chaleureux. L'équipe sortit en criant de joie et repartirent aux vestiaires accompagnés par un paquet d'admirateurs dont Tom qui suivait Harry des yeux avec vivacité. Jamais il n'avait vu Harry aussi excité !

"ON A GAGNÉ ! ON A GAGNÉ !" criait-il avec une joie immense. Il enlaça Tom brusquement en s'agrippant fortement à lui mais se recula vivement pour éviter les soupçons. Les élèves criaient, c'était la frénésie partout et en contemplant les étoiles qui brillaient abondamment au fond des yeux émeraude d'Harry, Tom sut avec une certitude absolue qu'il l'aimait… Qu'il l'aimait comme un fou !

C'était la fin de la journée, et tout le monde aurait normalement dû rentrer chez soi mais c'était la fête dans les vestiaires. Tom s'assit sur un banc et regarda les élèves autour de lui qui s'excitaient et sautaient comme des sauterelles tout en se moquant des élèves de Ste Anne qui passaient dans les couloirs.

"VOUS ÊTES DES NULS, RENTREZ DANS VOTRE LYCÉE DE CATHOS !"

Tom sourit et ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de la puérilité de certains élèves, mais c'était tellement bon de savourer une victoire.

XXXXXX

"Hermione" lança soudainement Draco à sa petite amie alors que quelques élèves de Newport, Harry, Ron et les autres en tête, descendaient vers le centre ville pour fêter cette victoire plus intimement dans un pub.

"Oui ?" fit-elle après s'être arrêtée de marcher. Elle le regardait avec un regard clair et sans hypocrisie.

"Tu veux bien qu'on s'assoie une minute ? J'aimerais te parler." dit-il calmement avant de désigner un banc du doigt.

Hermione s'était un peu refroidie en entendant la phrase de Draco, elle détestait ces mises en situation mais s'assit à côté de son petit-ami sans faire d'histoires. Elle garda le silence tout en regardant les arbres secs et dépourvus de feuilles qui gelaient tristement sous le froid.

"Voilà, je voulais qu'on parle pour qu'on puisse mettre au clair nos sentiments. Je vais parler en premier et tu me diras si j'ai raison ou pas. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches, Hermione, c'est que je tiens beaucoup à toi… Je sais que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, et Dieu sait comme j'ai du mal à le dire, mais je t'aime vraiment. Quand on est sorti ensemble à ma fête, j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. J'ai été tellement heureux que je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans notre relation sans essayer de faire le point…"

"Draco, je ne vois pas où…" coupa Hermione d'un ton incertain.

"Laisse-moi finir. Ce que je veux te demander c'est ce que tu penses de nous. Moi je ne regrette rien mais et toi ? Notre relation a débuté avec une beuverie chez moi et on a couché tout de suite ensemble ! Je ne sais même pas si tu restes avec moi parce que tu as honte de cette soirée et que tu veux faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas une erreur, un coup d'une nuit, ou si tu as des sentiments pour moi… J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas sincère avec moi, Hermione."

Il y eut un long silence inconfortable pendant lequel Hermione regarda Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Puis finalement elle ouvrit la bouche, une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage.

"Je ne suis pas sincère avec toi ? Mais Draco, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" fit-elle d'un air assez énervé "Enfin, tu me plais beaucoup Draco ! Si je suis avec toi c'est parce que je le voulais moi aussi !"

"Et tu le veux toujours aujourd'hui ?" demanda Draco avec un regard perçant.

"Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ? Pourquoi tu doutes de moi ?"

"Parce que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, et que consciemment ou non, tu en aimes un autre." répondit Draco fermement.

"Ha bon ?" fit-elle d'un ton ironique "Et tu peux me dire qui c'est ?"

"Ron Weasley" répondit illico Draco.

Hermione blanchit et resta stoïque, les yeux voilés d'incompréhension et de crainte.

"Ron Weasley ?"

"Hé oui, celui qui t'aime depuis des années en silence et qui maintenant qu'il est avec Tracy attire tous les regards, et le tien en particulier, tu es en fait jalouse de ne plus être l'élue de son coeur… Tu l'aimais déjà sans le savoir, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux."

"_Tu l'as vu dans mes yeux ? _Mais tu débloques Draco !" s'écria Hermione bien qu'elle soit bien plus bouleversée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle prit son sac qui était tombé à ses pieds et se leva d'un geste brusque. Elle ne lança pas un regard vers Draco mais s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux. Pas pour Draco, mais pour elle… Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire… Mais si Draco l'avait remarqué, c'était peut-être parce que…

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit réellement amoureuse de Ron Weasley ?

Elle ne vit jamais les yeux embués de larmes de Draco qui resta indéfiniment sur ce banc, la rage au coeur.

XXXXXX

Le pub de Newport faisait l'angle d'une rue commerciale, il paraissait petit et miteux mais c'était en réalité le pub le plus branché de la ville. Il s'appelait "_The Blood Countess_" en référence à la célèbre et cruelle comtesse de Bathory. L'avantage était qu'à l'intérieur, ils servaient de l'alcool même aux mineurs, ils ne se préoccupaient pas de l'âge de leurs clients et cela arrangeait bon nombre d'étudiants.

L'équipe au complet, et leurs amis, avaient décidé de fêter leur victoire autour d'un verre d'alcool. Tom s'était servi une vodka orange à l'instar d'Harry, et il gardait précieusement un œil sur lui car il savait qu'il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool. Mais, Harry était tellement euphorique qu'il ne voyait plus les verres s'enchaîner si bien que Tom fut obligé de le réprimander gentiment.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se renfrogna et bouda sur sa chaise. Les autres avaient le droit de boire à volonté, Tracy et Ron étaient complètement saouls, mais Tom tenait à ce qu'Harry reste un tant soit peu lucide s'il voulait rentrer chez lui vivant. Tom soupira. A voir la bouille de son correspondant, il était déjà un peu trop tard… Harry ne remarquait même pas son état d'ébriété.

"Je ne suis pas saoul !" lança-t-il d'un ton énervé.

"Excuse-moi, mais tu es tout rouge, tu dis n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure et puis tu as failli faire un strip-tease, alors je suis désolé mais je crois que tu as un peu trop bu" décréta Tom d'un ton sans réplique.

"Si Dean ne m'avait pas mis au défi de le faire, je ne l'aurais jamais envisagé !" s'exclama Harry "C'est pas drôle, Tom ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, ok ? Alors tu vois, je vais me resservir un verre de vodka pour te montrer que je connais mes limites et que je fais ce que je veux sans que tu ais besoin de le savoir…"

Tom soupira de plus belle, détourna les yeux et pria les autres de l'aider mais ils étaient tous déchirés. Tout le monde riait et parlait si fort qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la petite prise de bec entre Harry et Tom.

"De plus, c'est ma soirée ! J'ai gagné ce foutu match, j'ai dit à mon père que je rentrerai tard et il a accepté ce qui est une aubaine car on est en semaine alors ne me gâche pas ma soirée, Tom !" cria-t-il de façon autoritaire.

Cela fit plutôt rire Tom, il leva les mains en signe de défaite et laissa son correspondant se commander encore un autre verre de vodka. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter de toute façon…

"Et si ton père te voit dans cet état ?" demanda Tom.

Harry éclata de rire. Puis il sirota à toute vitesse sa vodka orange.

"Mmmm, trop bon cette petite boisson !" s'écria-t-il.

Il leva la tête vers le visage renfrogné de son correspondant.

"Oh, Tom ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra le dernier bus, celui de 11 heures, il n'y a pas de soucis mes parents seront déjà au lit !"

Tom haussa les épaules et décida de finir son deuxième verre. Harry soupira et passa une main discrète et taquine sur la cuisse de Tom pendant que les autres regardaient ailleurs.

"Tu m'en veux ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix craquante due à l'alcool.

"J'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère" répliqua Tom.

"Oh, ça n'arrivera pas, je vais super bien, je trouve qu'on passe une bonne soirée !"

"Evidemment, maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais." marmonna Tom.

"Tu es vraiment bizarre… N'importe qui m'aurait forcé à boire pour s'amuser, justement."

"Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !" s'emporta Tom "Et crois-moi, ça ne s'appelle pas s'amuser quand on fait ce genre de choses mais profiter !"

"Parano"

"Naïf"

"Taré"

"Ignorant"

"Rabat-joie"

Tom se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

"Idiot" lança-t-il avant de se lever brusquement. Harry resta interloqué sur sa chaise. Il vit que Tom se dirigeait vers les toilettes alors il ne le suivit pas, ne sachant pas exactement s'il voulait s'éclipser de la table ou vider sa vessie. Il décida d'attendre, mais il remarqua bien vite que sans Tom à ses côtés, la fête était beaucoup moins drôle et que les autres s'amusaient ensemble sans le voir. Il soupira.

'Oups… Ma tête tourne un peu' remarqua-t-il avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

Mais il se sentait particulièrement en forme alors il vida le verre de Parvati Patil qui ne semblait pas prête à le finir. Il commençait à s'impatienter alors il se leva pour aller à la recherche de son correspondant. Il remarqua qu'aller jusqu'aux toilettes s'avérait être légèrement compliqué, et mit toute son adresse à l'épreuve pour ne pas culbuter chaises et tables sur son chemin. Et une fois dans le couloir des toilettes, il se sentit particulièrement fier de lui. L'endroit était glauque, et éclairé d'un néon rouge qui faisait mal aux yeux. Il entra dans les toilettes des hommes mais il n'y avait pas trace de Tom alors il sortit et remarqua qu'au fond de l'étroit couloir sale et puant la pisse de chat, il y avait une porte ouverte qui laissait passer un air froid dans le couloir. Il s'en approcha et vit Tom, qui fumait une cigarette à l'extérieur, adossé contre un mur, près des poubelles et des chats qui cherchaient à manger. Il faisait nuit, et Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa veste. Il monta les marches jusqu'à la petite cour qui semblait être l'entrée arrière du club mais c'était assez désert. Il trébucha contre la dernière marche mais se reprit bien vite. Tom ne le regardait pas. Il l'avait remarqué mais l'ignorait tout en rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette vers la lune ronde et pleine qui brillait dans le ciel noir de Newport.

"Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Harry tout en imitant Tom et en s'adossant contre le mur opposé qui formait la sortie du pub. Mais lui, c'était surtout pour éviter de s'étaler sur le sol.

Tom haussa les épaules.

"Tu es fâché ?" demanda Harry.

"Non" répondit brusquement son correspondant.

Harry soupira.

"Je crois que tu te prends trop la tête" dit-il avec un léger sourire. Tom le remarqua à la lumière rouge du couloir des toilettes.

"Ha oui ?" répliqua Tom d'un ton sarcastique.

"Je sais ce que je fais quand je bois, et je ne laisserais personne me faire n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs comment peux-tu dire que des gens voudraient profiter de moi si j'étais saoul, tu n'en sais strictement rien…"

Tom ricana d'un ton extrêmement moqueur puis s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers son correspondant.

"Oh détrompe-toi, Harry, je sais parfaitement que c'est ce qu'ils feraient car c'est ce que _je_ ferais."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pleinement les paroles de son correspondant ni de répliquer que celui-ci emprisonnait déjà ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et brûlant. Tom écrasa de son corps celui petit et gracile de son correspondant, il était bien plus grand et son manteau semblait occulter la silhouette du petit brun. Tom l'embrassait férocement, il maintenait son corps contre lui et ne se dérangeait pas pour caresser son torse sous sa chemise. Ses mains descendirent sous son pantalon, et il pressa les fesses d'Harry fortement. Celui-ci sursauta et Tom en profita pour coller davantage les hanches d'Harry à ses cuisses. Il les écarta et se glissa entre elles, puis il descendit la fermeture éclair de son jean et sortit le pénis d'Harry de son boxer. Harry glapit quelque chose que Tom enterra dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

Tom caressa la virilité tendue de son petit-ami énergiquement et avec beaucoup de dextérité. Harry gémissait contre le mur, il n'avait plus froid de tout ; il s'accrocha à Tom et jouit dans sa main.

Harry était à bout de souffle, Tom le fit glisser à terre. Il caressa ses cheveux d'ébène et murmura doucereusement à son oreille :

"Tu vois Harry, quand tu es ivre je peux faire de toi ce que je veux…"

Harry baissa les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se laissa aller dans les bras de Tom, même si une partie de lui lui en voulait un peu. Tom le serra fortement contre lui.

"Ne laisse jamais personne te faire du mal Harry, je t'aime"

XXXXXX

Harry n'en revenait pas, il leva les yeux vers son correspondant et se figea quand il remarqua l'éclat de sincérité dans les yeux de Tom. Il caressa la joue douce et la mâchoire acérée de son petit-ami et eut un sourire.

"Moi aussi, Tom, je t'aime" dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Tom l'enlaça encore une fois.

"Tu veux rentrer voir les autres ?" demanda-t-il près de son oreille.

"Non, je suis fatigué" répondit franchement Harry.

"Ok, je vais juste me laver les mains et récupérer ta veste et on s'en va, c'est d'accord ?"

"Oui, je t'attends ici…" fit Harry.

"Tu ne veux pas dire au revoir aux autres ?" s'étonna Tom.

"Ils sont tous bourrés" répondit le petit brun.

Tom acquiesça et disparut dans le couloir éclairé de rouge, il se lava les mains, enlevant les traces du sperme de son petit ami et récupéra rapidement leurs affaires à leur table dans le pub. Les autres étaient encore plus déchirés qu'avant son départ et n'avaient pas semblé remarquer leur absence. Tom s'en fichait complètement. Il mit en évidence l'argent de leurs verres à Harry et à lui et il rebroussa chemin vers les toilettes. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais payé alors qu'il y avait une sortie à l'arrière mais mieux valait être réglo avec les amis de son correspondant.

Il mit un bras autour des épaules de son correspondant et celui-ci enroula son bras autour de sa taille puis ils rejoignirent la rue sombre devant le _Blood Countess_ avant de marcher vers le haut de la grand-rue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry était apaisé à présent, mais Tom brûlait d'un désir intense et déchirant. Il préféra cependant de ne pas le dire à son correspondant, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se sente obligé de faire quelque chose avec lui avant son retour à Londres… Mais il se demandait vraiment ce que ce serait de toucher sa peau, son corps, d'entrer en lui, de l'aimer… De l'aimer jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Merci beaucoup à Ishtar qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre. Encore désolée de manquer à mon devoir ! Je répondrai aux reviews la prochaine fois, en tout cas je l'espère !

Je vous adore et j'attends vos reviews avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Bises,

SamaraXX

PS : Je lance un appel : connaissez-vous une fic géniale en ce moment ? Couple HPDM ou HPLV ? Je suis en manque de lecture au point de lire "Mauvaise réputation" de Joyerstarr c'est pour dire ! (à vrai dire ce livre est très intéressant mais bon...)


	16. Le début de la fin

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, des personnages ou des détails de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, et une pincée de drama.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Béta : **La génialissime **Ishtar205 **! C'est la meilleure !

**Note : **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes RaR, sinon n'hésitez pasà me le dire, c'est involonaitre ! Quant aux RaR anonymes, prenez la direction de : http // samaraxx . canalblog . com (sans les espaces) et vous aurez les réponses à vos reviews, il y a celles de Dia, Aleerah, Fayt, system alias harrypotterman..., Loan et Satine. Merci de vos conseils côté lecture de fics, j'ai écris les titres des fics soigneusement sur un doc. word et je dois d'ores et déjà remercier Katoru87 pour la fic : "Le vilain petit cannard" de Cashgirl qui a gagné une fan de plus et Sinelune pour sa merveilleuse fic : "L'humanité crée l'espoir". Deux fics géniales qui m'ont fait trop plaisir ! J'espère n'avoir pas écorché les noms des titres et auteurs. Bisous à tous !

**READ & ENJOY**

**(ils sont chiants à FFN d'avoir enlever leur utile petite barre de séparation !)**

**16ème Chapitre : Le début de la fin **

Harry angoissait de plus en plus. Samedi approchait à une vitesse ahurissante et avec toujours plus de cruauté à tel point qu'Harry regrettait de ne pas passer toutes ses minutes en compagnie de Tom. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé passer la journée du mercredi à glander sur les bancs de l'école en fumant des Marlboro. Certes, Tom et Harry avaient bien discuté mais ça ne lui semblait pas assez… Il en voulait à tous ceux qui les entouraient et qui les empêchaient d'être véritablement ensemble, de se tenir la main, de s'embrasser. Ils devaient se contenter de sourires complices. Mais il était déjà jeudi midi et Harry se sentait un peu désemparé… Tom repartait samedi à Londres. Et ils n'auraient partagé qu'une semaine d'amour véritable, ayant gâché la première à se chercher, à se disputer et à se désirer en silence. En même temps, Harry pensait à juste titre que son coming-out avait été rapide et sans prises de tête, mais surtout qu'il avait quand même réussi à mettre le grappin sur son correspondant, cette petite bombe sexuelle anciennement très homophobe. Il ne devait pas être trop gourmand…

Mais, inévitablement, un regret s'installait en lui. Celui de ne pas profiter pleinement de son correspondant. Tom était assis en face de lui sur une banquette bleue et mangeait silencieusement son sandwich. Il n'avait pas l'air très préoccupé ; il s'affairait surtout à ne pas faire sortir la sauce des deux tranches de pain. Harry devina qu'il ne devait pas se miner autant que lui avec cette histoire de départ, après tout, peut-être que Tom avait secrètement envie de rentrer chez lui, à Londres. Harry ne pourrait pas le blâmer pour ça, il détestait Newport de tout son coeur et adorait Londres, lui-même aurait pris cet échange comme une punition : venir passer deux semaines en compagnie des vaches et des moutons, ça n'avait rien de très excitant.

Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le mélodrame mais cette attitude si froide et détachée de tout que Tom maîtrisait tellement lui faisait un peu peur. Il craignait que Tom ne ressente même pas un peu de tristesse à l'idée de rentrer chez lui et de laisser Harry. Mais il essaya de relativiser, de peur de passer pour une midinette sensible et accro. Il soupira puis il compta les semaines jusqu'à son propre séjour à l'orphelinat de Londres… Le séjour durait deux semaines, les élèves arrivaient le 15 décembre et repartaient juste avant le nouvel an, histoire de passer tout de même une des fêtes de fin d'année avec leur famille et leurs amis de Newport. Ils étaient mi-novembre, il devait tenir un mois avant de le retrouver, ce n'était pas la mer à boire mais bien un lac quand même.

Harry était un peu rassuré de ce calcul et décida de penser à autre chose. Le lendemain, ils iraient visiter Colchester, la ville la plus vieille d'Angleterre, très connue pour son magnifique château médiéval. C'était une ville touristique et jolie mais pas très grande, mais c'était toujours mieux que le sempiternel et horrible vendredi qui était chargé d'heures de cours. Harry s'estimait donc heureux, de la même façon que le jour où ils étaient allés à Cambridge.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le regard sombre de son correspondant qui le fixait depuis un petit moment. Harry eut un petit sourire et se sentit fondre lorsqu'il reconnut cet air d'intense langueur et de sensualité qu'arborait Tom. C'était le même air qu'il avait eu derrière le _Blood Countess _lorsque, légèrement énervé, il l'avait purement et simplement branlé. Harry se souvenait de la sourde peur qui l'avait saisie mais surtout de l'incroyable désir qui avait palpité dans ses veines et dans son bas-ventre comme un tambour mystique au rythme endiablé. Tom avait allumé en lui un feu immense et brûlant qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec une fille, Tom l'avait initié au vice et Harry n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant alors qu'il avisait la position décontractée de Tom, c'était de glisser à terre à quatre pattes, de ramper jusqu'à lui et de le sucer entre ses cuisses écartées. Oh oui ! Et devant tout le monde, peu importe, il avait tellement envie de lui faire du bien. Et tellement envie de le toucher…

Il se sentit rougir et vit Tom s'esclaffer doucement derrière une main élégante. Harry baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Tom pouvait lire dans ses pensées…

Harry remua, un peu gêné, sur son fauteuil et entreprit de manger son sandwich et ses chips. Il avait très faim tout d'un coup. Mais au bout d'un moment, le regard noir et grenat de Tom fixement posé sur lui commença à le faire réagir trop ouvertement alors il se leva et alla se rafraîchir aux toilettes. Au moment où il passait devant Tom, celui-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur mais tendre en même temps. Harry savait que Tom ne pourrait pas le suivre sans éveiller la suspicion des autres mais ça ne l'embêtait pas vraiment parce qu'il avait _absolument _besoin de penser à autre chose.

XXXXXX

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps un sujet ennuyeux et complètement différent car dès son entrée dans les toilettes des hommes une image le prit aux tripes et le fit complètement débander. Son meilleur ami, les mains crispées sur l'évier, retenait ses larmes à grande peine. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots et il se mordait fortement les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

"Draco ?" fit Harry, d'un ton hésitant.

Celui-ci se retourna et s'empressa d'effacer les toutes petites larmes qu'il avait laissé échapper.

"Tiens, salut Harry !" lança-t-il d'un ton tellement faux que cela fit tristement écho dans les toilettes.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda le brun, toujours un peu interloqué de l'état de son ami.

"Oui, et toi ?"

"Bah moi ça va… T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es tout pâle !"

"Je suis toujours pâle, et oui je vais bien !" s'exclama Draco d'un air énervé.

"Ça a rapport avec Hermione ?"

Draco soupira, Harry n'abandonnait jamais.

"Evidemment" répondit Harry pour lui-même "Tu lui as parlé, c'est ça ?"

"Exact, j'ai bêtement suivi ton conseil et résultat je l'ai complètement perdue !" répliqua durement Draco.

Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que Draco avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un.

"Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?"

"Rien du tout, elle ignorait carrément qu'elle appréciait ce rouquin débile, elle m'a téléphoné hier soir en me disant qu'elle rêvait de lui, qu'elle le regardait tout le temps, qu'elle était jalouse de Tracy mais c'est _moi _qui lui ai fait comprendre ça et figure-toi qu'elle est allée le voir ce matin pour lui parler !"

Harry resta silencieux, attendant la suite du récit de Draco.

"La belette a été incroyablement surprise, ils se sont embrassés… Je les ai vus alors que j'allais vers les bâtiments de théâtre, ils sortent en cachette à cause de Tracy, celle-là elle va avoir une sacrée surprise en décembre…" murmura Draco.

Harry resta interdit, il voulait prendre Draco dans ses bras mais celui-ci était sur la défensive.

"Je sais que c'est ringard de dire ça mais elle ne te méritait pas ! Tu vaux beaucoup mieux et Hermione est une petite idiote, en plus je te trouve carrément plus sexy qu'elle !"

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

"Ça n'aurait pas rapport avec tes tendances, ça ?' fit-il un brin amusé.

"Non, je trouve que Ron et elle vont mieux ensemble, toi il te faudrait une Monica Bellucci, une Angelina Jolie ou une Adriana Karembeu !"

Draco sourit.

"T'es con, Harry !"

"Ouais, je sais… Tom a dit à peu près la même chose mardi soir."

"C'est que ça doit être vrai alors !" s'exclama Draco "J'ai plus qu'à me retrouver quelqu'un, alors…"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une pose célibataire pour une fois ?" demanda Harry.

"Parce que je déteste les plaisirs solitaires" répondit Draco "En fait, Hermione n'était qu'un vide-couilles, qu'une tasspé bien utile !"

Harry regarda d'un drôle d'air son meilleur ami, ça c'était le Draco d'avant. Il savait que Draco avait profondément aimé Hermione et qu'il n'endossait à nouveau son rôle de tombeur que pour calmer sa peine, mais, même s'il n'aimait pas tellement ce Draco-là, Harry préférait voir son ami insulter Hermione plutôt que de le voir démoli.

A ce moment-là, une jeune fille en furie rentra dans les toilettes. Tracy, dans toute sa splendeur, les cheveux dans tous les sens, les yeux rouges, la mine déconfite.

"Tiens, Draco… T'es au courant ?" demanda-t-elle subitement.

"Pour ton copain et ma copine ?"

"Connard, si je l'avais pas déjà su, j'aurais été très déçue, bravo le tact, mais oui je parlais bien de ça ! Je viens de les voir s'embrasser…" fit-elle l'air de rien.

"Bah dis donc, on pourra pas dire qu'ils sont discrets ceux-là…" remarqua Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry était amusé de voir leur comportement faussement indifférent. Il les admirait quelque part car si Tom le quittait, il serait déjà en train de rouler par terre en pleurant. Une sourde peur monta alors en lui, et si Tom le quittait ?

"Au fait, Tracy… Ce sont les chiottes pour mecs ici" dit Draco d'un ton morne.

"Je sais, je cherchais un mec justement…"

"Pourquoi faire ?"

Harry les regarda l'un l'autre, il avait la petite impression qu'ils avaient le même moyen de décompresser tous les deux et que c'était une bonne partie de jambe en l'air.

"Ce n'était donc pas bien avec Ron ?" lança soudainement Draco.

"Tu veux rire ? Il a mis deux heures à trouver mon vagin !"

Draco et Tracy explosèrent de rire, et Harry préféra les laisser seuls tous les deux. Peut-être qu'une bonne séance de médisances les remettrait d'aplomb. Enfin, en apparence.

La réaction de Draco et de Tracy le faisait quand même beaucoup réfléchir. Il était un peu interloqué de leur façon de prendre la chose, c'était peut-être une bonne façon mais Harry savait que lui ne pourrait qu'être pitoyable. Il s'écroulerait purement et simplement pour ne plus jamais se relever. Bon, il allait peut-être un peu loin mais il aimait tellement Tom qu'il ne se voyait plus se lever le matin sans le retrouver quelques secondes plus tard, ne pas suivre les cours à côté de lui, ne plus entendre ses remarques acerbes, ne plus ressentir cette excitation chaque matin en passant la porte de leur salle de bains en se disant : 'peut-être que Tom est encore tout nu !'.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il soit devenu si accro à lui en si peu de temps ? Harry retraversa le foyer, et ressentit un besoin immédiat de voir Tom. Il ne reprit donc pas sa place habituelle mais alla s'asseoir tout à côté de Tom. Il était même beaucoup trop près de lui, Tom le regardait d'un air interloqué et gêné mais Harry n'avait qu'une envie c'était de poser sa tête sur son torse.

Ce fut finalement Tom qui s'éloigna un peu, ce qui attrista profondément Harry. Il ne voyait plus le bon sens de la situation, il ressentait juste ce grand vide autour de lui et dans les yeux de son correspondant.

XXXXXX

C'est un Harry maussade qui alla en cours, traînant tristement les pieds. En plus il avait théâtre, quelle plaie ! Il vit Ron et Hermione dans un coin de la cour qui se tenaient par la main un peu timidement. Ils s'affichaient à présent. Tracy passa devant eux avec un air méprisant mais Draco ne fit que les ignorer.

"Bon, les correspondants de Newport !" lança Dean au coeur de la cour "Vous voulez aller voir un match de hockey ou aller en cours avec vos corress ?" demanda-t-il d'un air éloquent.

Bien entendu, personne ne voulut aller en cours. Tom se dirigeait déjà vers Tracy, Jules et Arthur avec un petit air ravi ce qui finit d'achever Harry qui s'éloigna brusquement vers les bâtiments de théâtre, les larmes aux yeux. S'il commençait à l'éviter à quelques jours du départ, ça voulait bien dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Harry savait qu'il était un peu idiot dans son raisonnement mais il souffrait réellement, il avait terriblement peur… Tom lui avait-il bien dit qu'il l'aimait ? Il avait tellement bu ce soir-là, il avait peut-être tout inventé ! Ça devait être ça… Il avait tout inventé, tout façonné selon son désir, il avait cru au bonheur parfait mais pour Tom il n'était qu'un béguin passager, un amour de vacances, un amour de correspondant qui ne dure jamais… Jamais.

Harry monta les escaliers déserts du bâtiment de théâtre. Il était le seul de ses amis à avoir pris cette option. Il s'assit contre le mur face à la porte et attendit les quelques élèves qui suivaient cette option et la prof. Beaucoup des élèves séchaient l'option, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas du retard des autres. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'impatienta, la prof n'était jamais aussi en retard. Il redescendit dans la cour et se dirigea vers le bâtiment D, celui de l'administration.

Une secrétaire lui apprit que son professeur était absent ; aucun des élèves ne l'avait prévenu.

'Sympa !' pensa-t-il.

Il soupira et sortit du bâtiment très en colère ; il était vraiment très énervé. Il était lassé de tout. Il n'aimait pas le hockey mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, alors il marcha lentement vers le gymnase. Peut-être que Tom voudrait bien qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui…

Les gradins étaient aussi remplis que pour le match de basket mardi soir mais les supporters étaient moins âgés : le hockey était un sport très apprécié des plus jeunes de 11 à 14 ans, et comme c'était pour les élèves de cet âge que l'uniforme était exigé, le stade était entièrement bleu avec ça et là la trace rouge des cravates.

Harry remarqua ses amis et les orphelins de l'autre côté ; il ressortit donc et fit le tour du stade pour y accéder par l'entrée opposée. Tom était avec Tracy, Jules et Arthur au premier rang. Bizarrement, il hésita à aller s'asseoir à côté de Tom, en effet Jules et Arthur venaient de se retourner vers lui et lui jetaient un regard méprisant. Harry ne comprit pas très bien, et il préféra s'asseoir près de Dean et de Seamus qui étaient déjà très pris dans le match. Harry lui ne faisait que regarder fixement le dos de Tom à trois rangs devant lui. Tom ne l'avait pas vu. Harry ne comprenait pas son soudain malaise, Tom semblait si différent avec Jules et Arthur, ces deux mecs de l'orphelinat. Il était, de façon générale, sauf avec Tracy, très différent avec les mecs de l'orphelinat.

Harry essaya d'entendre leur conversation, en tout cas ils semblaient rire et se moquer de quelque chose. Il entendait souvent 'fils de riches' et 'font chier'. Mais ce n'est qu'en entendant son prénom qu'Harry commença vraiment à tilter, il avait du mal à entendre :

" … Harry… ça ?… on dirait qu'il… sur toi, Tom !… a l'air con …"

La voix de Tom plus froide et incisive fendait l'air comme une épée glaciale.

"C'est possible"

"J'te jure !… pédale (grand rire bruyant) …"

"Il croit peut-être avoir une chance avec toi !" lança Arthur de sa voix tonitruante.

Harry déglutit.

"Je le trouve mignon..." dit soudainement Tracy de sa voix aiguë. Le match stagnait et le public était moins bruyant si bien qu'en prêtant une oreille attentive Harry pouvait entendre à peu près la totalité de la conversation.

"Mignon ? Excuse-moi mais on dirait une fille, si je pouvais lui casser la gueule à ce pédé, il mériterait que je lui mette un balai dans le cul !" s'exclama Arthur d'une voix bourrue.

Harry s'enfonça sur le banc du gradin, un peu tremblant, les amis de Tom étaient-ils tous si méchants ? Jules rit franchement à la phrase de son ami, et Harry vit distinctement le sourire de Tom, indulgent, amusé.

"Tu dois … pressé de laisser … cette pédale, non ?" lança Jules.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire !" répondit Tom d'une voix légère avant de laisser échapper un rire.

"Tom, t'es vache… T'avais l'air de bien l'aimer quand même…" dit Tracy.

Tom ne dit rien du tout ou en tout cas Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il était effondré, il avait envie de quitter le stade immédiatement ou que le match soit plus virulent pour que le public s'échauffe et étouffe ces paroles qu'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter.

"T'as pas peur de te faire violer la nuit ?"

"Je ne dors pas dans sa chambre, heureusement" répondit Tom.

"Ouais, tu m'étonnes mais même… Comment tu fais pour le supporter, je veux dire t'as cassé la gueule à David et pas à lui ! Franchement, Jules et moi, on pensait que tu virais pédé à un moment !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Tom en se tournant brusquement vers lui, de ce fait Harry pouvait voir son profil furieux "Moi devenir pédé, et devoir enculer ce cul terreux ? Mais tu débloques ou quoi ? Si je suis gentil avec lui c'est juste pour pouvoir mater sa mère tranquille et squatter sa piscine."

Les autres rigolèrent même Tracy, et Harry se leva et sortit en trombe. Il courut le plus vite possible, les larmes aveuglant ses yeux, jusqu'aux toilettes où il s'enferma. Il s'assit sur la cuvette du WC et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il tremblait et sanglotait misérablement…

"… connard… fils de pute ! Je te hais… Je te déteste !" murmurait-il de ses lèvres tremblantes.

XXXXXX

Ces mecs faisaient vraiment chier ! Tom suivait depuis cinq minutes le match de hockey mais Jules et Arthur avaient décidé de lui parler d'Harry, il serrait les dents à chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient son nom. De quel droit osaient-ils le prononcer ? Mais il se devait de rester stoïque et de sourire à leurs remarques, car ils ne devaient surtout pas savoir qu'il aimait Harry. S'ils le savaient, il serait obligé de leur obéir à tous à l'orphelinat. Il était comme qui dirait le chef, le plus respecté, le plus envié, le plus impressionnant de l'orphelinat. Personne n'osait se mesurer à lui. Mais s'ils découvraient qu'il sortait avec un homme, alors ils le tabasseraient et il deviendrait leur bonniche comme l'était David et les plus jeunes de l'orphelinat.

Il ne craignait pas tellement Jules et Arthur, mais d'autres orphelins de Stockwell avec lesquels il avait grandi depuis tout petit et qui seraient des plus cruels avec lui, notamment Samuel. Ce mec-là était soi-disant son ami mais ne faisait qu'attendre de prendre la place de Tom.

Tom le haïssait ce type mais tant qu'il rampait devant lui, il tolérait qu'il lui adresse la parole. Alors Tom répondait aux paroles d'Arthur et Jules, avec des mots qui écorchaient sa langue et le cœur serré de devoir parler ainsi de son petit ami.

Il crut être fini quand Arthur lui dit qu'il avait cru qu'il était pédé : il était obligé de répliquer durement pour tenir la route. Ça avait marché, ils riaient mais Tracy le fit déchanter immédiatement.

"Oups, Tom ! Ton corress était juste derrière nous, je crois qu'il a tout entendu !"

Tom se figea et se tourna vers la sortie, Harry venait juste de passer à vive allure.

"Merde !" s'exclama-t-il. Il se leva immédiatement sous le regard surpris de Jules et d'Arthur.

"Mec ne va pas le chercher, t'es pas content qu'il soit au courant ?" demanda Arthur.

"Si, si…" fit Tom en se rasseyant.

"Tu voulais continuer à mater sa mère tranquille ?" demanda Jules en riant.

Tom eut un sourire crispé et fit semblant de suivre le match mais dans sa poitrine son coeur saignait.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom, à Stockwell t'auras tout le loisir de lui faire payer sa tare…"

"Tais-toi" siffla Tom.

"Bah quoi ?" lança Jules d'un air idiot.

"J'ai juste dit de fermer ta gueule, j'aimerais bien suivre le match, tu vois ?" fit Tom d'un air froid.

"V'la le retour du Tom chieur !" s'exclama Jules.

'Tais-toi, connard, tais-toi ou je t'écrase la tête !' pensa Tom, furieusement.

XXXXXX

A la deuxième mi-temps, Tom abandonna Jules, Arthur et Tracy ; il était vraiment lassé du hockey et était énervé de ne pas savoir où était Harry. Les autres acquiescèrent quand il leur dit qu'il partait. Il courut dans le gymnase et se dit que les toilettes était l'endroit le plus probable pour trouver Harry.

Il entendit des pleurs dans une des cabines et reconnut Harry, ça lui déchira le coeur d'entendre ses sanglots. En plus c'était sa faute. Mais il aurait pensé qu'Harry serait en colère mais pas triste, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? Il l'avait embrassé, et même branlé alors il ne pouvait tout de même pas croire qu'il disait la vérité, si ?

Il frappa à la porte et les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.

"Harry ?" appela timidement Tom.

"Dégage !" s'exclama Harry en reconnaissant la voix de son correspondant.

"Je t'en prie, laisse-moi rentrer… Tracy m'a dit qu'après que tu étais derrière nous, voyons Harry je disais n'importe quoi…"

La porte s'ouvrit devant un Harry échevelé et les yeux rouges. Son image fendit le coeur de Tom.

"Harry…" murmura-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Il tendit une main pour caresser sa joue mais Harry la frappa pour l'éloigner.

"Harry, je devais leur mentir pour ne pas qu'ils s'imaginent des choses !"

"Qu'ils s'imaginent ? Excuse-moi mais je croyais que tout était bien réel ! Mais peut-être que pour toi, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu ? En vérité, tu n'as pas complètement menti, tu es pressé de rentrer à Stockwell !" répliqua Harry d'une voix venimeuse.

Tom ricana méchamment.

"Mais bien sûr Harry, tu as tout à fait raison ! Mais merde, j'adore mon orphelinat ! Bien sûr que je veux rentrer à l'endroit où je suis né en tuant ma propre mère, bien sûr que je veux retrouver cet endroit si chaleureux qui me rappelle tant de bons souvenirs !"

Harry baissa honteusement la tête.

"Je suis désolé, mais si tu n'es pas pressé de rentrer à l'orphelinat, en tout cas on dirait que ça te pèse pas de me quitter…" murmura Harry.

"Excuse-moi Harry de ne pas pleurer dans tous les coins parce que je vais être séparé de toi pendant un mois ! Je ne veux pas partir, Harry, je te le jure mais il n'y a pas de quoi tirer une gueule d'un kilomètre de long comme tu le fais depuis ce matin… Bien sûr que je suis triste" dit-il d'un ton plus doux "Mais moi je voudrais profiter jusqu'au bout, tu vois, on pleurera quand on se quittera, pas avant, d'accord ?"

Harry acquiesça légèrement, et Tom le prit dans ses bras.

"Je croyais que tu l'avais compris mais je t'aime Harry" dit-il d'un ton tendre.

"Moi aussi" minauda Harry en respirant l'odeur de son correspondant.

"Alors aie confiance en moi et ne crois que les paroles que je te dis, je ne suis sincère qu'avec toi, Harry. Tu es le seul qui connaisse cette facette de moi, tu comprends ?"

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes !" s'exclama Harry.

"Ne pense pas à ça, on a encore le temps, pas vrai ?"

"Un petit peu" admit Harry.

"Un petit peu c'est assez pour créer de bons souvenirs, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Moui… Est-ce que tu voudras en créer un ce soir avec moi ?" demanda Harry.

"Un comment ?"

"Peut-être que tu pourrais réellement squatter ma piscine, tu n'y as jamais été…"

"Tu me prêteras un caleçon ?" demanda Tom avec un grand sourire, "J'ai oublié mon maillot de bain. "

"Je te l'ai promis."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Haaa ce qu'il peut être idiot ce p'tit Harry quand il s'y met ! lol

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, mais si vous avez détesté vous avez le droit de me le dire dans une petite review bien sentie... Sado ? Moi ? NAON ! Vous avez le droit de m'insulter mais avec arguments à l'appui, c'est tout ce que je demande. Hihi, cela dit un compliment ferait tout aussi plaisir à la sado que je suis...

GROS BISOUS, JE VOUS ADORE ET REVIEWEZ PLEASE !

SamaraXX

PS : c'est pas vrai, hein, je ne suis pas une sado...


	17. Le goût du paradis

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, des personnages ou des détails de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, et une pincée de Drama.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Béta : **La génialissime **Ishtar205 **!

**Note de MWA : **Que Dieu bénisse Saez ! Merci de toutes vos reviews tellement gentilles ! Je vous aime ! Je vous aime ! Je vous aime ! Voici le 17ème chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Pour les reviews anonymes, je vous prie de taper cette adresse : **http // samaraxx . livejournal . com / 21599 . html **Oui cette fois, ce n'est pas sur Canalblog que j'ai fais les RaR, admirez la nouvelle déco de mon blog ! huhuhu ! lol J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée pour tout le monde ! Moi, mise à part, la philo on va dire que oui ! ;)

**READ & ENJOY**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**17ème Chapitre : Le goût du paradis**

En montant dans le bus scolaire, Tom ressentit un petit pincement au coeur. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il y montait, la journée de vendredi se passant à Colchester. Il suivit son correspondant dans l'allée centrale et s'assit au fond à droite du bus, il se mit à s'intéresser à la campagne anglaise qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle. Pourtant elle était tout bêtement parsemée de champs, de prairies et de bois mais c'était tellement différent de la capitale qu'il trouvait cela presque beau.

Harry eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il remarqua la fixation de son correspondant sur le paysage, mais il comprenait. Cependant, son sourire disparut subitement : quelqu'un avait donné un violent coup de pied dans son siège. Harry fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir Ron et sa correspondante, Tracy, en pleine dispute. Enfin, c'était un euphémisme : ils étaient carrément en train de se battre.

Harry se précipita pour les séparer mais il ne réussit qu'à se prendre un coup au ventre, Ron ayant légèrement raté sa cible. Tom se leva également et aida son correspondant à calmer les deux ex-tourtereaux.

"Mais arrêtez, vous êtes des gamins ou quoi ?" fit Harry, particulièrement énervé d'avoir reçu un coup douloureux au ventre.

"C'est lui le gamin ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut ! Je ne suis vraiment pas motivée pour rester encore deux jours avec ce connard !" s'écria Tracy, complètement déchaînée et toute décoiffée.

"Bon ! Maintenant vous vous calmez ! En toute sincérité on s'en fout de vos histoires, alors ne faites pas profiter le bus entier de vos minables petits problèmes" dit Tom d'un ton tellement froid que Tracy se ratatina sur son siège comme un sac à patates.

"Ça va, Harry ?" demanda Tom à son correspondant. Celui-ci grimaça mais acquiesça.

Tom lança un regard noir à Ron et alla se rasseoir sans écouter la dispute débile des deux adolescents.

"Écoute, Tracy, on est tous au courant que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi et je suis sûr que Ron ne voulait pas être si horrible avec toi. Ça lui est juste tombé dessus, il ne peut rien y faire !" expliquait diplomatiquement le petit brun.

"Oui, je suis désolé Tracy, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal !" lança rapidement Ron sous le regard insistant d'Harry.

"Tu t'es servi de moi !" répliqua l'orpheline d'un ton brusque.

"Ce n'était pas mon intention, je n'avais pas conscience que j'attirais le regard d'Hermione en étant avec toi…"

Tracy se tendit à la mention du prénom de sa rivale haïe mais garda le silence. Rassuré que la discussion ne tourne pas en eau de boudin, Harry alla se rasseoir à côté de Tom.

Lorsqu'il vit le regard si flegmatique de son petit-ami, une sensation bizarre l'étreignit : il eut soudain l'impression que Tom était un roc indestructible et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, même si leur histoire devait finir un jour… Voir leur amour brisé comme celui de Draco et d'Hermione ou de Tracy et de Ron était impensable aux yeux d'Harry. Il était absolument certain du respect mutuel qu'ils entretenaient, et de l'amour sincère qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Tom. Il trouva alors qu'il avait été particulièrement idiot durant le match de hockey et même durant toute la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Même s'ils devaient se séparer un jour, ils avaient construit quelque chose de trop fort pour en arriver à se battre comme des chiffoniers comme Tracy et Ron.

Non, eux c'était différent. Eux, ils s'aimaient vraiment.

XXXXXX

Lorsque Harry et Tom rentrèrent à la maison, ils remarquèrent immédiatement que Lily Potter n'avait pas l'intention de cuisiner ce soir-là. Habituellement, une odeur délicieuse et alléchante régnait déjà dans la maison lorsqu'ils passaient le seuil de la porte. Lily fit irruption dans le hall et les regarda longuement avec un air entendu. Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche sur un magnifique sourire.

"On ne mange pas ici ce soir, ton père et moi… Vous commanderez des pizzas, ça ira ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

"C'est parfait, maman" répondit Harry après avoir échangé un regard avec Tom, "Vous allez où ?"

"Chez Sirius, Remus sera là aussi… Il a dit qu'il avait une annonce à faire, j'imagine que ton père doit se préparer à être témoin à son mariage avec Rosa !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry eut un sourire.

"Ce serait bien, ou peut-être que je vais avoir un petit cousin !" fit Harry, très excité.

"Peut-être !"

Tom et Harry montèrent ensuite dans la chambre de ce dernier : ils aimaient mieux traîner dans la chambre d'Harry. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry se jeta sur Tom. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit du petit brun. Harry éclata de rire, suivi de son petit-ami. Harry s'allongea plus confortablement sur le corps de Tom et mit ses coudes de part et d'autre de la magnifique tête de l'orphelin. Ils se sourirent gentiment.

Tom allongea un bras afin d'entortiller un de ses doigts dans la chevelure indomptable du joli éphèbe au-dessus de lui. Il caressa sa tempe gauche du bout des doigts, éveillant par la même occasion un besoin d'intense tendresse dans le coeur de son petit-ami. Harry se laissa glisser sur le côté et entreprit d'enlever le très fin manteau de Tom.

"Tu dois mourir de froid dans ce manteau… Je saurai quoi t'acheter pour Noël !" fit Harry qui s'affairait à présent à enlever l'écharpe noire de son correspondant.

Il la huma avec une passion qui fit pouffer son correspondant.

"Moi aussi je saurai quoi t'offrir pour Noël, ma très vieille écharpe toute laide !" s'exclama Tom, avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais Harry ne s'offensa pas. Il glissa la dite écharpe sous son oreiller avec délicatesse.

"Je vais la garder précieusement et je te la ramènerai en décembre, t'en dis quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"J'en dis que tu vas aussi me donner ton écharpe dans ce cas" répondit Tom en souriant.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous seriez si romantique, mon cher Tom !"

"Oh ce n'est pas pour ton odeur mais pour la marque, j'adorerai me pavaner avec une écharpe Gucci autour du cou !" répliqua Tom avec un sourire malin.

Harry fit la moue mais lui donna tout de même son écharpe.

"Je ne m'habille qu'en haute couture" dit Harry d'une voix timide.

"Tu en as de la chance, moi je ne peux pas aller au-dessus de H&M" se plaignit Tom avec un regard envieux envers la masse de vêtements sales qui s'entassaient près de la porte.

"J'aime bien H&M, c'est pas cher et c'est beau. Je trouve que tu t'habille très bien, Tom, et même sans argent. De plus, si tu aimes tant que ça les grandes marques, je suis sûr que ton cerveau de génie t'ouvrira n'importe quelle porte… Et quand tu seras le premier ministre de ce pays, tu pourras te pavaner avec du Gucci autour du cou !" fit Harry avec un sourire.

Tom lui rendit son sourire.

"Je vais mettre cette très belle écharpe dans ma valise, pour ne pas l'oublier."

"Ok" répondit simplement son petit ami.

"Profites-en pour enlever ton énorme doudoune, par pitié !" ajouta Tom avec un regard outré pour la doudoune d'une marque bien connue de streetwear.

Harry ne s'habillait pas _qu'_en Chanel et compagnie mais en ce qui concernait les prix, certaines de ses fringues aurait aussi bien pu venir des boutiques huppées de Bridge Street.

Harry se mit plus à l'aise et attendit le retour de son cher et tendre (NdA : excusez-moi, vague de folie en vue !).

"HARRY ! ON S'EN VA !" cria la voix de son père du bas de l'escalier.

"OK !" répondit Harry de toute la force de sa voix.

Tom revint dans la chambre avec un petit sourire malin.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda-t-il d'un air surexcité.

"Je ne t'avais pas promis qu'on irait se baigner ?" demanda le petit brun.

"Si !" s'exclama Tom d'un air si content que cela fit rire Harry.

"La vache, Tom, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état-là !"

"Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Harry ? Tu as une piscine dans ta maison ! C'est le rêve !" s'exclama Tom.

"Oui, c'est bien mais en toute sincérité, au début on y va souvent puis on se lasse vite" répondit Harry calmement.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla fortement à : "fils de riche !". Mais bien-sûr, Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

"Bon, je vais te prêter un maillot de bain… Tiens, je vais te donner le plus beau que j'ai !"

Harry lui présenta un slip de bain rouge pétant avec des petits canards jaunes faisant des bulles dessinés à l'endroit précis que devrait remplir le pénis du jeune homme qui aurait la chance de l'enfiler.

"Merci, Harry, mais si tu n'as pas mieux que ton moule-bite de drag-queen, je préfère encore y aller tout nu !" menaça Tom d'une voix passablement courroucée.

Harry lui lança un regard suggestif et sourit d'un air carnassier.

"C'est vraiment dommage Tom car c'est le seul que j'ai, à part le mien bien sûr"

Et là, Harry sortit son maillot de bain noir façon caleçon qui était, inutile de le préciser, cent fois plus beau que l'espèce de slip détendu.

"Parfait, chéri !" s'exclama Tom avec un sourire.

Il déroba le maillot de bain noir d'Harry sans se soucier de la protestation de ce dernier et présenta le rouge à son petit ami qui fronçait les sourcils de façon comique selon Tom.

"Étant ton invité, j'ai le droit au meilleur et tu dois te mettre en quatre pour moi, je prends le noir et toi le rouge. Si tu n'as pas envie de le mettre, je suis sûr que t'en trouveras un autre…" dit Tom, l'air très fier de lui.

"C'est là où tu te trompes, Tom. Je croyais en avoir d'autres mais ils sont trop petits, l'un de nous deux devra porter ce truc immonde…" décréta Harry.

"Je croyais que tu en avais assez pour nous deux" objecta Tom d'un ton brusque.

"Bah… Je le croyais aussi mais…"

Et là-dessus, Harry retourna le tiroir dans lequel il rangeait ses maillots de bains. Une multitude en tomba mais c'était tous des slips, très petits et délavés en plus.

"Bon, ce n'est pas un problème, tu prends ton truc de drag-queen et moi je prends ce caleçon !" fit Tom d'un air ravi.

"Tom !"

"Ho, quoi encore ?"

"Je ne mettrai pas ce truc !"

"C'est soit ça soit je reste ici et je dors jusqu'à demain matin." répondit Tom d'un ton sans réplique.

"C'est du chantage" marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

"Non, j'ai juste très envie de découvrir ta piscine, elle est chauffée au moins ?" demanda le jeune orphelin.

"Bien sûr" fit Harry en attrapant le maillot de bain rouge et jaune par la même occasion.

XXXXXX

La piscine était magnifique. Elle était creusée sous une véranda immense qui s'ouvrait sur un splendide jardin grâce à de grandes baies vitrées. Mais, là, en l'occurrence les baies vitrées étaient fermées car il faisait très froid et de toute façon la nuit les empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit dans le parc des Potter. La piscine était grande et l'eau claire semblait chaude et très accueillante.

La véranda comportait un sauna et une salle de bains avec une douche afin de se laver après les bains javellisés dans la piscine. Tom n'attendit pas son correspondant pour se débarrasser de sa serviette et sauter dans l'eau si bonne de la piscine. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de satisfaction une fois qu'il fut remonté à la surface. L'eau l'entourait d'un cocon chaud, confortable et chaleureux. Il dégagea une mèche noire et mouillée de ses yeux et aperçut son petit ami qui nageait vers lui avec un petit sourire. Tom le lui rendit. Il s'agrippa au rebord de la piscine, et laissa son correspondant venir s'immiscer entre le rebord et lui.

"Je ne t'ai même pas vu avec ton joli maillot de bain rouge et aux motifs de canards" se lamenta Tom avec un petit sourire.

Harry leva les yeux et se suréleva sur le rebord afin de s'y asseoir. Tom put alors constater le ridicule de son slip de bain. Il éclata de rire, et Harry bougea furieusement une jambe afin de l'éclabousser.

"Excuse-moi, Harry, mais pourquoi tu as acheté ce truc horrible ?" demanda Tom avec un léger rire tout en s'essuyant le visage, enlevant les gouttes d'eau qu'Harry venait de lui envoyer.

"Je ne me le suis pas acheté, c'est Dean et Seamus qui me l'ont offert à mon anniversaire cet été, je ne l'ai porté que cette fois-là. C'était pour délirer !" s'exclama Harry après avoir vu l'expression moqueuse de son petit-ami.

"Ho oui je vois ça, c'est en effet très drôle…"

Tom se tut parce qu'Harry venait d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il eut un léger sourire et pressa ses mains sur le dos d'Harry afin de faire coller leurs deux érections. Harry sursauta puis entoura la nuque de Tom de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Une fois séparés, Tom regarda Harry d'un air mutin.

"Tu serais bien plus beau sans ce truc" dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Harry soupira, il se suréleva un peu et fit rapidement glisser son maillot de bain sur ses jambes, puis l'envoya valser contre le mur derrière lui. Tom resta interloqué, principalement parce qu'il avait un Harry complètement nu entre ses bras.

"Je… Je plaisantais" balbutia Tom, un peu déstabilisé.

"Embrasse-moi !" s'exclama Harry d'un ton impérieux.

XXXXXX

Au bout de longues minutes d'embrassades et de câlins subaquatiques, Tom remarqua que son petit ami tremblait entre ses bras. En effet, Harry commençait à avoir froid ainsi dénudé et assis sur le rebord de la piscine. Tom le prit en pitié et sortit de la piscine afin de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Dans cette position, la nudité d'Harry était encore plus flagrante et Tom ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu gêné.

"On sort ?" proposa Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Tom acquiesça. Harry prit alors la main dans son correspondant et l'entraîna vers la salle de bains de la piscine. Tom en profita pour regarder le corps parfait de son petit ami, ce dos finement musclé, ces fesses fermes et si belles qu'il avait envie de les croquer, et ses jambes… Ses jambes si longues par rapport à son corps et si fines.

Harry ferma la porte derrière Tom, et s'empressa de faire couler l'eau de la douche. Il régla la température tout en évitant soigneusement le regard brûlant de son correspondant. Il avait un peu honte de s'être dénudé tout d'un coup, et puis il avait un peu froid dans cette tenue. Mais Tom enserra sa taille par-derrière et toutes ses inhibitions s'envolèrent : il se sentait si bien au creux de ces bras musclés.

Tom embrassa la nuque d'Harry et ses mains se mirent à caresser son ventre plat et imberbe.

"L'eau est chaude" minauda Harry à voix basse.

Tom acquiesça derrière lui et le poussa vers la douche. Ils s'enfermèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine en verre, ce qui créa aussitôt une lourde buée sur les vitres de la douche. Tom enlaça son petit-ami afin qu'ils reçoivent en même temps le jet d'eau. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à ne rien faire ; ils se réchauffaient simplement sous le jet d'eau brûlant sans un mot. Harry leva finalement la tête et regarda les yeux noirs et légèrement carmins de son correspondant, ils fixaient le mur opposé d'un air pensif bien que ses bras se fassent plus fermes autour de son corps. Au bout d'un moment, il baissa les yeux vers Harry et esquissa un petit sourire.

"Je te lave ?" demanda-t-il et Harry acquiesça avec un petit air timide et mutin.

Ils se reculèrent donc et Harry observa alors la silhouette élancée de son petit ami. Il était encore plus beau à cet instant que dans ses rêves et que les fois où il avait eu le plaisir de le voir à demi nu. L'eau chaude de la douche plaquait ses cheveux contre son crâne, ce qui faisait ressortir avec encore plus d'intensité cette lueur rouge si chatoyante et parfois si froide de ses yeux. Le corps de Tom était grand et tellement bien fait qu'Harry avait l'impression d'être devant une splendide statue grecque. Il était vraiment d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Il était divin, c'était un dieu magnifique venu de l'Enfer pour le troubler et le rendre fou. Harry frissonna de plaisir lorsque Tom versa du gel douche au creux de ses mains et commença à laver ses hanches. Il remonta vers ses fesses et les massa avec une telle dextérité qu'Harry faillit gémir.

Harry n'était plus rien sous les caresses de Tom ou plutôt il était tout en même temps. Son corps d'Apollon se pressa contre le sien afin de laver son dos, sa nuque. Tom lava avec soin toutes les parties du corps de son petit-ami, puis il s'attaqua à la tignasse rebelle du jeune éphèbe. Harry avait l'impression de revenir en arrière, au temps où sa mère lui faisait prendre le bain, mais Tom faisait ça très bien aussi.

Harry se rinça et s'empressa de laver Tom lui aussi : il était très pressé de s'occuper de lui, de lui montrer ce que c'était que la tendresse. Il voulait qu'il sache ce que ça faisait de se faire laver avec soin, avec amour. Tom se laissa totalement faire, et ferma à demi les yeux lorsque les petites mains d'Harry se mirent à vagabonder sur son corps immense et incroyablement suffocant tant sa beauté était sulfureuse. Harry jeta un œil aux parties intimes de Tom et eut un sourire à la vue du magnifique pénis de son petit-ami. Celui-ci surveillait son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Tom dut s'asseoir dans la douche pour qu'Harry puisse laver ses cheveux. Harry se plaça derrière Tom et s'accroupit pour que ses genoux soient de part et d'autre de la taille de Tom. Il massa son cuir chevelu tout en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de shampooing dans les beaux yeux de Tom, mais ceux-ci étaient de toute façon fermés. Tom savourait cette sensation exquise de se faire chouchouter.

Harry finit par rincer les cheveux du bel orphelin et ils sortirent tous les deux, drapés dans de grandes serviettes blanches, le même sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

XXXXXX

Toujours en serviettes, Harry et Tom s'installèrent dans le salon. Harry attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro d'une pizzeria de Newport.

"Tu veux quoi comme pizza ?" demanda Harry.

"La même que toi" répondit Tom.

"Très bien, je voudrais deux calzones s'il vous plaît" commanda Harry. Il leur dicta l'adresse de Godric's Hollow et raccrocha. Puis il se calla confortablement contre l'épaule de son petit ami, et celui-ci enroula un bras autour de lui. Harry prit la télécommande et zappa sur une chaîne du câble. Ils attendirent les pizzas devant "_Closer_", Tom n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était un film débile et pour les midinettes mais Harry s'était pris d'affection pour Jude Law alors Tom le laissa regarder, non sans lui lancer des regards jaloux.

_'Crétin ! C'est un acteur, tu vas pas être jaloux d'un acteur quand même ?' _pensa Tom furieusement.

"Je ne le trouve pas vraiment beau !" s'exclama Tom.

"Je préfère les bruns ténébreux mais il a un petit quelque chose… M'enfin il a trompé sa femme, et il paraît qu'il a une petite bite !"

Tom éclata de rire.

"Alors je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui ?" demanda Tom avec un sourire.

"Non, chéri" répondit Harry.

Tom sourit avec plaisir au petit nom affectueux.

"Toi, t'es mieux monté que lui !" ajouta Harry avec un air malicieux.

"Ha oui ? T'as l'air de l'avoir bien reluqué" commenta Tom l'air de rien.

"J'étais curieux de découvrir…" commença Harry mais la sonnette de la maison se mit soudain à retentir dans le hall de la maison.

Harry resserra fortement la grosse serviette autour de lui et courut à la porte d'entrée non sans un sourire en direction de son correspondant qui fronçait les sourcils. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui haussa les sourcils en voyant sa tenue, mais très professionnellement il ne fit aucune remarque. Harry paya et apporta les deux pizzas au salon.

"Tu veux boire quoi avec ça ?" demanda Harry.

"Heu… Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

"Gin, Coca-Cola, Sprite, jus de fruits ?" proposa Harry.

"Un Coca, s'il te plaît" répondit Tom.

"Halala Tom, le Coca c'est très mauvais mais bon je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en boire aussi" dit Harry tout en fouillant dans la pièce à côté à la recherche de deux canettes de coca.

Il revint dans le salon avec deux Cherry Coke. Ils commencèrent alors à dévorer leur pizza tout en suivant le film. Enfin Harry essayait de suivre le film, Tom s'évertuait surtout à critiquer Jude Law et à argumenter comme quoi Julia Roberts était une pute. En son for intérieur, Harry était hilare mais il n'osait pas contrarier son correspondant en éclatant de rire. Il aimait bien le film mais il fallait dire qu'il appréciait les films de filles, pas au point de pleurer pendant une scène de mort mais il avait un peu frissonné lorsque Jack avait sombré au fond de l'océan dans "_Titanic_".

"Harry…" murmura Tom tout contre son oreille.

"Moui ?" demanda Harry d'une voix paresseuse, il était confortablement recroquevillé contre le corps de Tom.

"On peut changer de chaîne, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Tom d'une voix caressante.

Harry gémit.

"Non, j'aime bien ce film !" répliqua Harry.

"Mets MTV !" ordonna Tom.

"MTV ? T'aimes cette chaîne ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Non, je ne l'ai jamais regardé. Mais il paraît que tout ceux qui ont le câble la regardent tout le temps… Tu ne la regardes pas tout le temps ?" demanda Tom.

"Seulement quand il y a des bons concerts qui passent ou après les cours pour déstresser mais regarder trois épisodes de _Room Raiders _à la suite, ça m'énerve tu vois…"

Tom acquiesça bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout ce qu'était _Room Raiders_. Enfin, il imaginait que c'était un divertissement pour les jeunes.

"Tu n'aimerais pas MTV, Tom… Toi il te faut la chaîne Histoire !" s'exclama Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

"Oh ! Il y a une chaîne Histoire ?" demanda Tom avec une curiosité évidente.

Harry gémit dans la serviette de Tom.

"Tu es désespérant !" souffla-t-il tout en s'étalant sur le canapé. Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Tom et celui-ci commença à lui caresser le visage et à démêler sa tignasse avec ses doigts. Harry ferma les yeux de bien-être. Tom s'empara alors de la télécommande qui reposait dans la main d'Harry et éteignit la télévision d'un geste brusque.

"Oh, enfin le silence…" dit Tom d'un air apaisé.

Il baissa les yeux vers son correspondant qui n'avait même pas protesté lorsqu'il avait éteint la télévision. Il fermait les yeux avec bonheur. La respiration de Tom se bloqua légèrement lorsqu'il analysa leur position. Leurs serviettes étaient grandes mais ne couvraient pas entièrement leur corps, et ils étaient bel et bien nus, en dessous de ces lourdes serviettes. Tom se rendait compte qu'il n'avait qu'à enlever le nœud qu'Harry avait sommairement fait afin de voir le corps dénudé de son petit ami. Il continua de caresser le visage d'Harry mais une de ses mains descendit le long d'une des jambes nues de son correspondant. Il la caressa du bout des ongles et glissa une main dans la chaleur de ses hanches. Il continua ses caresses sur la peau délicate de l'intérieur des cuisses, puis remonta plus haut et à ce moment-là la respiration d'Harry se fit un peu plus saccadée. Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux mais sa respiration était profonde, ses sens en alerte. Tom prit d'une main la tête de son petit-ami et la fit reposer sur le cuir froid du canapé.

Il s'extirpa de leur étreinte et se mit plus à l'arrière du canapé. Sa main droite continuait sa traversée de la cuisse droite d'Harry, remontant le long des hanches tout en évitant la partie la plus tendue du corps de son correspondant. Il caressa le ventre plat d'Harry en glissant une main sous le nœud de la serviette, et celui-ci finit par lâcher lorsqu'il dessina des arabesques autour du nombril du jeune homme alangui. Tom suffoqua. Il était au niveau des cuisses d'Harry, les pans de la serviette de ce dernier avaient cédé et permettaient ainsi au jeune orphelin de regarder son petit ami nu et complètement abandonné. Harry n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, il était pris dans un tourbillon de délices érotiques. Les caresses évanescentes, pas plus appuyées que le toucher de l'air ou d'une plume, l'ensorcelaient au-delà du réel ; il avait l'impression de perdre pied à chaque fois qu'il sentait ces mains chaudes parcourir son corps.

Quelque chose de plus chaud et d'encore plus sulfureux commença à faire le tour de son nombril, quelque chose d'humide traça un sillon humide le long du ventre imberbe d'Harry. Les lèvres de Tom étaient sur son corps, et sa langue le léchait. Harry croyait rêver… Tout ça était si irréel, si bon, si incroyablement et foutrement excitant. Un rêve éveillé venu tout droit de ses fantasmes les plus fous. Tom, son ange noir, son ange déchu et brisé était en train de faire exploser son cœur d'une envie et d'un amour sans limites. Passionnel. Charnel.

Cette bouche insolente et si vaillante continua son chemin beaucoup plus bas, là où les plus bas instincts prennent forme. Mais Tom ne s'embarrassa pas d'artifices, il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus entre eux, il lécha entièrement la hampe dressée de son petit-ami. Harry se cambra sous l'impulsion soudaine de l'orphelin : une décharge électrique venait de parcourir son corps. Ses lèvres. Ces lèvres si belles, charnues et parfaitement dessinées. Ces lèvres qui lui avaient dit autant d'horreurs qu'elles lui avaient parlé d'amour, ces lèvres qui savaient réduire au silence l'homme le plus courageux, ces lèvres si douées qui savaient tellement bien le faire rêver, ces lèvres qui avaient tant de fois murmuré au creux de la nuit le souhait d'un coeur brisé… Ces mêmes lèvres étaient en train de le propulser au septième ciel plus rapidement que l'arsenic ou que le Concorde.

Oh oui ces lèvres ! Magnifiques. Magiques. Harry planta ses mains dans la chevelure douce et noire comme les ailes d'un corbeau de Tom. Il gémit, cambré sur le canapé tandis que l'antre chaud qui abritait une langue audacieuse venait sucer et lécher la verge turgescente d'un ange tombé du ciel par les bons soins de cette bouche tentatrice.

Harry était soufflé, qui pouvait dire que le sexe était nul ? C'était une bénédiction des dieux, c'était incroyable. C'était le nirvana. Il jouit dans la bouche dans son petit-ami dans un violent soubresaut et Tom avala le tout sans aucune répulsion, ayant plutôt l'impression que le goût du paradis s'écoulait insidieusement dans sa gorge. Les deux adolescents étaient au centre d'un rêve.

Tom remonta au niveau du visage fermé de son petit-ami, et embrassa très doucement ses paupières. Harry gémit et serra fortement son correspondant contre lui. Harry reprenait son souffle alors que la porte d'entrée claqua fortement. Tom et Harry se relevèrent en sursaut. Tom aida Harry à remettre en place sa serviette et ils s'éclipsèrent derrière le vivarium de Nagini.

Lily pesta contre eux lorsque, déboulant dans le salon, elle vit les canettes vides et les boites de pizzas. Puis, elle éteignit la lumière et repartit. Harry remarqua tout de même qu'elle était très pâle et que son père était allé directement se coucher.

Finalement, ils attendirent que Lily et James soient au lit pour remonter discrètement dans la chambre d'Harry. Les deux adolescents étaient soudainement fatigués – surtout Harry – et ils s'endormirent comme des masses, nus, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Harry.

TO BE CONTINUED

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Envoyez moi vos reviews et en attendant, moi, je bosse sur le dix-huitième chapitre qui est un calvaire, fin ou pas ? Je crois qu'il restera encore deux chapitres, mais encore plus important, lemon ou pas ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je verrai selon ce que me dictent mes doigts... lol

BISOUS A VOUS TOUS ! JE VOUS AIME !

VIVE LES REVIEWS ! MDR

X

X

X

SamaraXX


	18. Les conseils d'un shaman

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, des personnages ou des détails de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, et une pincée de Drama.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

* * *

**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! Ayant un peu de temps, je vous poste ce chapitre sans même l'avoir envoyé à ma béta et fait les RaR. D'un côté, j'imagine que vous préférez le lire maintenant malgré ces inconvénients plutôt que dans une semaine ! XD Je ne dis pas que je ne ferai pas les reviews, en fait je n'en sais rien, je m'en veux de ne pas les faire car elles étaient particulièrement gentilles (comme d'habitude de toute façon ! Je vous adore !) mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je me suis toujours un peu moquée des gens qui disaient de ne plus avoir le temps parce qu'ils étaient entrés en terminal mais c'est ce qu'il m'arrive… Pourtant je suis en L, je ne dis pas que c'est moins dur, mais on a moins d'heures que les S par exemple. N'empêche que j'ai des DM dans toutes les matières toutes les semaines et malgré toute ma volonté je n'arrive pas à allier les deux !

Cela dit, je ne fais pas de pause… J'espère pouvoir écrire le 19ème chapitre bientôt ! Qui sera le dernier de cette PREMIERE partie, certains semblaient avoir oublié que, _bien-sûr_, j'allais écrire la deuxième partie se passant à Londres ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cela restera sur la même fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**18ème Chapitre : Les conseils d'un shaman**

Les yeux de jade d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement en ce vendredi matin de novembre. Il eut du mal à immerger de ses rêves mais remarqua rapidement qu'il était dans une inhabituelle mais très confortable position. Il était nu et collé au corps chaud de Tom. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble. La première fois s'était passée au Manoir Malfoy, la deuxième en début de semaine lorsque Harry s'était endormi sous les caresses innocentes de Tom… Mais là ils s'étaient purement et simplement couchés dans le même lit.

Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement après la si délicieuse soirée qu'ils avaient passée ? Harry se tourna vers son correspondant, et égara une de ses mains dans sa chevelure noire. Tom dormait profondément, et son souffle se perdait dans son cou. Il souleva les couvertures de quelques centimètres et contempla le corps parfait de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Tom était vraiment bien fait. Harry posa une main sur le torse de son correspondant et il se colla contre lui. Il essaya de se rendormir jugeant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour se réveiller, mais des images de la veille assaillirent son esprit tels des flashs ensorceleurs.

Après une nuit de sommeil, il ressentait encore ce feu à l'intérieur de lui qui avait brûlé si fort lorsque Tom s'était mis à lui faire une fellation.

Il fronça des sourcils et se rendit compte avec un fort sentiment de honte qu'il n'avait encore jamais touché Tom alors qui lui l'avait successivement branlé et sucé. Tom n'avait encore jamais pris de plaisir à être dans ses bras…

Harry regarda Tom et décida que cela devait changer immédiatement. Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonçait traîtreusement dans la chaleur de leur lit. Il écarta précautionneusement les jambes de son correspondant afin de s'installer confortablement devant l'objet de ses désirs.

"Hé bah mon beau, t'as pas l'air en forme, je vais te réveiller tout ça moi…" murmura Harry qui essayait en fait de relativiser.

Comment était-on censé faire une fellation ?

Comment faisait Cho déjà ? Il se souvenait qu'elle commençait par lui lécher les… Non, il n'était pas cette asiatique de malheur, lui il irait à l'instinct et il avait envie de cette superbe bite un point c'est tout. Il était soudainement content que Tom soit profondément endormi, au moins il n'avait pas l'air ridicule à regarder une bite depuis deux minutes sous la chaleur étouffante de la couette.

En fait, il était absolument ridicule et il en avait affreusement conscience, c'est pourquoi il se lança et commença à lécher le pénis endormi de Tom. Il calla ses mains sur les hanches de son correspondant et mit beaucoup d'application à réveiller le membre assoupi. Il trouvait ça amusant… Elle se réveillait doucement et cela le faisait rire sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi. En tout cas Tom semblait apprécier ce qu'il lui faisait et ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. L'orphelin commençait à gémir dans son sommeil des choses incohérentes et des supplications adorables. Harry approfondit sa caresse et essaya vaillamment de prendre tout en bouche, ce qui était très difficile car Tom était maintenant très excité et son pénis avait une taille vraiment très honorable.

Il sentit la main de Tom venir dans ses cheveux et il sursauta.

"Oh non, vas-y continue…" supplia le jeune orphelin, maintenant totalement réveillé.

Harry ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et continua son câlin érotique. Tom finit par jouir violemment dans la bouche d'Harry qui n'avala pas. Il avait du sperme partout sur les lèvres qui coulait sur son menton. Tom éclata de rire et essuya tout ça avec le propre drap d'Harry.

"Désolé" murmura Harry qui avait peur d'avoir mal fait.

Tom l'embrassa et lécha tout ce qui restait en sperme.

"Y a pas de quoi, c'était un réveil parfait…"

"Mais je n'ai pas avalé, je voulais et puis…" se lamenta le petit brun.

"C'est pas grave, mon cœur, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça tu sais !" s'exclama l'orphelin.

Puis, il l'allongea sous lui et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"T'as l'air très en forme !" constata Harry.

"Oui, très !" affirma Tom qui continuait de bouffer le visage d'Harry.

Il l'embrassa furieusement et passa ses mains sur le corps nu de son petit ami, il déposa un millier de baisers dans son cou alors qu'Harry gémissait sous lui. Instinctivement, le petit brun écarta les jambes, Tom s'installa alors entre elles. Il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre et son excitation grandissait de plus en plus. La peau nue et douce d'Harry était un délice à caresser, il avait tellement envie de lui… Tellement envie de le prendre, de le faire sien et de le marquer comme _son _petit ami… A lui, la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Harry remonta ses jambes le long de la chute de reins de Tom, et s'électrisa quand il sentit l'imposante verge de Tom venir chatouiller l'entrée de son anus.

"J'ai envie de toi" chuchota Tom à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le petit brun sentit un frisson parcourir le long de son échine, il gémit et se cambra. La voix de Tom était si rauque, si masculine, si excitante…

"Alors prends-moi" susurra Harry.

"Tu es sûr ?"

Harry acquiesça.

Tom l'embrassa passionnément en essayant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers son petit ami. Une de ses mains glissa très loin sur les cuisses d'Harry et se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses afin de mettre un doigt dans l'orifice si étroit et totalement vierge d'Harry. Celui-ci se crispa sous l'intrusion et serra fortement l'épaule de Tom, une peur commençait à monter en lui mais l'excitation était grande, très grande. Et Tom était si beau ! Ses cheveux noirs doux et fins tombaient sur ses yeux mais ne parvenaient pas à cacher cette teinte envoûtante et tellement érotique de ses yeux, cette couleur venue tout droit des flammes de l'enfer, ce rouge sang aussi intense qu'une pluie de rubis en éclats. Tom essayait de voir plus loin dans les yeux immensément profonds de son petit ami, il avait tellement peur de le brusquer, lui qui était si fragile entre ses bras. Mais le sentir si étroit autour de son doigt ne faisait qu'agrandir son envie de lui, il souffrait de son érection et n'avait qu'une envie : plonger en lui et goûter à son corps.

Alors que Tom glissait un deuxième doigt dans l'anneau de chair d'Harry, une triste musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Tom regarda Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

"On s'en fout, continue, je t'en supplie… Continue !" murmura le petit brun avec un air si exalté que Tom ne put faire autrement que de lui obéir.

Harry sentait parfaitement ces deux doigts qui meurtrissaient ses chairs mais Tom faisait ça si bien, parfois un frisson de plaisir venait parcourir son corps et ça lui donnait tellement envie de découvrir plus. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit l'expression contrariée de son petit ami, pourquoi cette putain de musique l'énervait tellement ? Harry tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et vit son portable qui tournait sur lui-même en chantant une musique aux intonations funèbres, une petit cloche brillait sur l'écran. C'était son putain de réveil !

"Oh non, oh non ! On s'en fout, on n'y va pas ! Continue, par pitié !" pria Harry.

Tom posa un doux regard sur lui, il eut un léger rire et l'embrassa délicatement. Tom retira fébrilement ses doigts de l'anus d'Harry et planta un regard carmin, brillant de sincérité et de joie contenue dans les prunelles impétueuses de son petit ami.

"Harry… Je t'aime" souffla Tom d'une voix tremblante.

"Je sais, je t'aime aussi mon amour et je te veux maintenant, prends moi, Tom…"

Tom baissa ses longs cils noirs vers les longues jambes fuselées de son correspondant, sa respiration se bloqua tandis que la musique du portable d'Harry s'intensifiait de plus en plus au point de devenir insupportable. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes d'Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le petit brun fronçait des sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, on tambourina à la porte de la chambre et Harry se suréleva en sursaut.

"Harry ! Eteins ce réveil et habille-toi, faudrait pas que tu manques cette journée à Colchester !" lança la voix aiguë de sa mère.

Harry baissa la tête, et il eut soudainement l'impression que sa nudité était insultante. Il rabattit le drap sur lui tandis que Tom sortait du lit.

"Je… Je vais m'habiller" dit-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain qui reliait leur deux chambres.

Et là, Harry fondit en larmes.

XXXXXX

L'air sombre, les deux correspondants sortirent de la voiture de James Potter devant le lycée de Newport. A cause de leur réveil tardif, ils avaient fini par rater leur bus, James s'était un peu énervé, il ne tenait pas à arriver en retard à son agence immobilière. Harry avait perçu le regard suspicieux et grognon de son père avant qu'il ne ferme la portière de la voiture, mais il ne souhaiter pas converser avec lui à huit heures du matin et après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry et Tom remontèrent silencieusement l'allée jusqu'au foyer, ils ne se lancèrent pas même un seul regard. Ils virent que le bus était déjà là et que la moitié des élèves étaient d'ores et déjà à l'intérieur.

Harry et Tom montèrent et s'installèrent côte à côte, sans un mot et sans un regard. Harry, collé à la vitre, s'empressa d'allumer son iPod pour empêcher les larmes qu'il sentait si présentes dans ses yeux de couler. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et quelques larmes s'enfuirent traîtreusement de ses orbes et échouèrent dans son col roulé. Tom ne le regardait pas et il en était soulagé, il savait que Tom n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Il savait qu'il aurait été de toute façon beaucoup trop tôt pour faire l'amour mais rien n'était plus présent en lui à ce moment-là que ce désir horrible qui embrasait son corps, et cette humiliation… Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait humilié, peut-être que Tom aurait pu le consoler, lui faire un câlin, partir moins brusquement.

Mais lorsque Harry coula un regard en direction de son petit ami, il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air bouleversé, il était néanmoins assez pensif mais tellement calme. Se rendait-il compte qu'il partait demain ? D'ailleurs, était-ce parce qu'il partait demain qu'il avait tellement eu envie de le faire avec lui ?

Harry prit alors conscience de l'indicible angoisse qui se saisissait de lui. Il était terrifié, absolument terrifié à l'idée de ne plus le voir, et ce dernier moment en sa compagnie aurait dû être parfait.

Tom observa le profil sombre de son correspondant, il eut un sourire triste. Il lança un regard sur la banquette voisine et s'aperçut que personne ne les regardait, il glissa une main derrière la nuque d'Harry et s'avança pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire. Il remonta vers son oreille :

"Sois pas triste, Harry, on s'aimera davantage ce soir" murmura-t-il.

Harry esquissa un pauvre sourire et se sentit soulagé. Si Tom paraissait calme, c'est simplement parce qu'il comptait renouveler leurs câlins le soir-même. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser à ce moment-là comme n'importe quel couple.

XXXXXX

Le trajet de Newport jusqu'à Colchester était plus long que celui de Cambridge, Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'endormir. Il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller si tôt parce qu'il se sentait, à présent, exténué et toujours un peu frustré.

Tom fermait les yeux mais il était impossible de déterminer s'il dormait ou pas. Les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent vers le couloir central du bus et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux bridés et noirs d'une jeune asiatique. Les lèvres d'Harry murmurèrent muettement : "Cho" d'un air surpris, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là puisqu'elle n'avait pas de correspondante. Mais, il se souvint presque aussitôt qu'elle était déléguée et que déjà à Cambridge, elle avait accompagné les élèves et les orphelins en compagnie des Professeurs Trelawney et Snape.

Harry ne dit rien, et Cho n'ouvrit pas la bouche non plus. Elle le regardait simplement, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire vengeur, sarcastique ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. Non c'était un sourire léger et bienveillant, et avant même qu'Harry put lui demander pourquoi elle s'était dénoncée pour les vols de Tom, elle était déjà partie vers le fond du bus.

Harry s'enfonça alors plus profondément dans son siège, tout en méditant au très étrange comportement de Cho. Il semblait évident qu'elle ne portait plus de rancœur en elle, et d'ailleurs, elle en paraissait d'autant plus belle. Il était ravi de constater que finalement il n'était pas sorti avec une fille si idiote que ça. Certes, elle avait failli tout détruire entre Tom et lui, mais il l'avait quand même baisé – et c'était vraiment le mot – vulgairement dans les vestiaires pour filles du nouveau gymnase, et suite à moult déceptions elle avait essayé d'attenter à ses jours. Même s'il était évident que son comportement suggérait un rendez-vous chez un psychologue, elle était tout de même pardonnable aux yeux d'Harry.

Il jeta un regard vers Tom et se dit que toutes les peines de Cho valaient tout de même un magnifique Tom Riddle. Car Harry Potter ne regrettait absolument rien.

XXXXXX

Un soleil éclatant les accueillirent à Colchester, contrastant avec le froid hivernal qui giflait leurs joues nues. Harry n'aimait pas Colchester, il trouvait que c'était une petite ville tout comme Newport et qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire.

Les professeurs accompagnateurs rassemblèrent tous les élèves et leur énoncèrent les règles à suivre durant cet après-midi à Colchester. Harry écoutait à peine tandis que Tom plissa dangereusement les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua que Cho Chang était là. Celle-ci croisa son regard et essaya un petit sourire, Tom ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fusiller du regard avec mépris.

L'asiatique sembla se tasser sur elle-même et essaya de disparaître derrière la silhouette imposante de son amie Marietta Edgecombe. Satisfait, Tom daigna écouter ce que les professeurs avaient à dire et une fois qu'ils eurent finis, il s'empressa d'attraper Harry par le coude vers la grande rue marchande de Colchester. Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati, leurs correspondants et Tracy s'empressèrent de les suivre. Ron et Hermione virent cela d'un mauvais œil et préférèrent rester tous les deux ensembles.

Hermione lança un regard amusé vers Ron qui fronçait des sourcils à la vue de Tom tenant étroitement le bras de son meilleur ami. Elle le trouvait adorable, il avait toujours cet air grognon qui soulignait son attitude un peu gauche. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il y avait un fossé entre Draco et lui, lorsqu'elle était avec Draco, elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait être constamment parfaite, sourire à ses amis de Ste-Anne telle cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson, trouver des sujets de conversations intéressants, et même faire bonne figure devant ses parents. Or, c'était exactement l'attitude qu'on attendait d'elle dans sa propre maison, son père était le PDG d'une entreprise à cheval entre Londres et New-York. Elle le voyait rarement et se devait d'adopter cette attitude de Miss Newport à n'importe quelle occasion lorsqu'il revenait, ce qui l'énervait grandement. Combien de fois s'était-elle plainte de la limousine noire qui l'amenait chaque jour à son lycée ? De ses leçons de piano, de dessin, de danse et de théâtre ?

Draco était une personne fière, profondément ancré dans son rôle de parfait hériter. Elle savait que Draco ne se plaignait jamais d'avoir un père homme d'affaire, d'avoir un chauffeur rien qu'à lui, d'avoir une cuisinière et des activités extrascolaires diverses, Draco Malfoy avait l'ambition de devenir aussi riche que son père. Or, Hermione aspirait à une vie calme, elle se voyait médecin avec quatre enfants et un mari simple et débonnaire tel Ronald Weasley. Avec lui, elle pouvait relâcher la pression et être elle-même sans avoir l'impression qu'elle devait faire d'énormes efforts pour être à son niveau. Et lorsqu'elle était avec Draco Malfoy, c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle n'était qu'une petite idiote arriviste qui, malgré sa fortune, n'avait rien à voir avec le grand, le beau, le magnifique Draco Malfoy.

Mains dans la mains, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans un petit restaurant très pittoresque de la ville et s'apprêtèrent à passer une partie du temps-libre accordé par les professeurs à se dévorer des yeux. Lorsqu'elle lut le bonheur dans les yeux bleus azur de son petit-ami, elle sut qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Au même moment, la petite troupe qui accompagnait Harry et Tom entrèrent dans un KFC qui sentait fortement le poulet et la frite au point d'en devenir légèrement écœurant. Tom était affamé, et avait lourdement insisté pour rentrer dans n'importe quel fast-food. Harry eut un sourire moqueur lorsque Tom commanda un repas d'ogre, Harry n'avait pas très faim même s'il était déjà midi et demi et se contenta de frites et d'un dessert.

La petite tribu des orphelins et des élèves de Newport s'assirent à des tables qu'ils rapprochèrent les unes des autres et commencèrent à manger goulûment. Harry picora quelques frites tout en écoutant les blagues de Seamus.

"… Au début, c'était mal parti entre nous, hein mec ?" lança-t-il à son correspondant.

Tom lança un regard à Andréa, le correspondant de Seamus. En temps normal, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce mec-là, il traînait souvent avec Jules et Arthur bien qu'il semblât un peu moins étroit d'esprit. Mais comme Tom détestait Jules, Arthur et tous les mecs qui traînaient avec eux, il détestait aussi Andréa, c'était un petit dur aux allures de bad boy mais qui était aussi chétif qu'Harry voire plus puisqu'il ne faisait même pas de sport. Tom l'assimilait souvent à un petit caniche, ça aboie souvent et pour rien mais ça n'est absolument pas effrayant.

"Je pensais que tu étais un obsédé sexuel" avoua Andréa avec un léger sourire.

"Oh mais il l'est, ne t'inquiète pas !" s'exclama Dean en riant franchement "Ça fait depuis la maternelle qu'on se coltine, Harry, Ron et moi !"

"C'est vrai" fit Harry "Et même en maternelle il était comme ça, je me souviens qu'il avait demandé à la maîtresse ce que ça voulait dire que 's'envoyer en l'air' !" fit Harry, tous les autres éclatèrent de rire.

"Ma mère et mon beau-père ont une vie sexuelle bien moins mouvementée que celle qu'avaient mon père et ma mère, heureusement !" s'écria Seamus.

Quelques personnes dans le KFC se tournèrent vers eux d'un air outré.

"Tu veux dire que t'as été inspiré par tes parents ?" s'étonna Harry, il paraissait si dégoûté que Tom ne put s'empêcher de pouffer entre deux potatoes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ils ne se cachaient pas du tout, je les ai déjà surpris à tour de rôle sur le canapé et la table de la cuisine…" dit Seamus d'un air égal.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

"Quoi ? Ne me dîtes que vous n'avez jamais surpris vos parents ?" demanda Seamus, clairement surpris.

Harry rougit, et Tom lui lança une œillade moqueuse.

"Tu as quelque chose à nous avouer, Harry ?" fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Je ne les ai pas surpris…" minauda-t-il "Je suis carrément entrer dans leur chambre"

"Ça c'est bien Harry… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je les ai déjà surpris" dit Dean Thomas avec un sourire coupable.

"Les mecs, c'est répugnant ! Moi je n'ai jamais ni entendu ni vu mes parents le faire, ce serait trop gore…" fit Lavande Brown.

"Pareil" ajouta Parvati.

"Et vous à l'orphelinat, vous avez déjà surpris vos profs ou quelqu'un de ce genre ?"

"Bien-sûr, Andréa, Jules et Samuel se font régulièrement surprendre !" fit Tom.

"Et toi, alors ?" s'exclama Andréa.

Tom lança un regard nerveux à Harry et revint vers Andréa.

"Tu parles d'Olivia ? Ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, je ne sors pas avec des filles de l'orphelinat" répondit posément Tom.

"Qui est Samuel ?" demanda Harry "Il n'est pas ici, si ?"

"Non, c'est un gros connard que tu rencontreras aussi en décembre, tu verras il est aussi con qu'il est moche" répondit Tom.

"Oh là, on se calme Tom, Samuel est un de mes potes alors tu vas gentiment te taire, ok ?" fit Samuel.

"Ha ouais ? C'est ton pote ? Moi qui croyais que tu n'étais qu'un gentil lèche-cul" cracha Tom d'un air mauvais.

Andréa se leva brusquement et Seamus se précipita pour l'empêcher de sauter sur Tom. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et regardait Andréa d'un œil insolent.

"Viens régler ça dehors, Riddle !" lança Andréa.

"Voyons, Andréa" siffla doucereusement Tom "Tu sais bien que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, cela dit je remarque ta profonde loyauté envers Samuel, c'est bien, mais sache qu'à la moindre occasion il te marchera dessus… Mais si tout ça te pose un trop grand problème, on pourra s'en occuper calmement à Londres, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Andréa avisa lentement le regard carmin de Tom et déglutit difficilement.

"Non, c'est bon, mec, tout va bien… Evite d'insulter Samuel c'est tout"

Tom ricana.

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais tu sais, Samuel sait ce que je pense de lui" dit Tom.

Il croisa le regard surpris d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher, une fois encore, de sourire de son étonnement.

"Faut que j'aille m'acheter des piles pour mon MP3, tu viens avec moi, Harry ?" demanda Tom en se levant de la table.

Harry acquiesça et salua les autres avant de rejoindre son petit ami devant le fast-food.

"Quelle pauvre excuse" murmura Harry "Des piles je t'en ai donné une dizaine déjà !"

Tom haussa les épaule, il attrapa brusquement la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un dédale de petites rues dallées. Puis il le plaqua contre un mur avant de l'embrasser avec fièvre. Harry demeura hébété un moment mais répondit bien vite au baisers et à la tentation de poser ses mains sur le corps de Tom. Celui-ci avait glissé une jambe entre les cuisses d'Harry et ne cessait de l'embrasser voracement.

Harry eut un sourire contre ses lèvres, et Tom s'écarta de lui pour le regarder.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton tendre.

"Parce que t'as l'air foutrement excité" répondit franchement le petit brun.

"T'as pas tord, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'excite quand tu prends cette tête de petit étonné…" murmura Tom tout contre ses lèvres.

Harry éclata de rire.

"Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant" avoua Harry "Il était complètement soumis après, le pauvre…"

"Hmm… Ça aussi, ça m'excite !" siffla Tom d'un air pervers.

"Tom !" s'exclama Harry d'un air à la fois outré et amusé.

"Oh, mon chéri, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, t'étais plus qu'excité ce matin si je me souviens bien !"

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux.

"Mais, Tom, je _suis_ vierge" répondit-il.

Tom grogna, ce qui attira le regard d'Harry vers lui.

"Alors là, tu m'excites encore plus en disant ça… Je crève d'envie de te prendre" susurra-t-il avant de glisser une main sous le col roulé d'Harry. Il taquina un de ses tétons et égara sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de son petit-ami, il remonta vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il suça avec avidité. Harry se cambra et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

"La dernière fois derrière le _Blood Countess_ j'étais bourré, cette fois ne compte pas me faire quelque chose dans cette rue merdique" dit Harry d'un ton ferme bien qu'il tremblait de désir entre les bras de Tom.

Tom se détacha de lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

"C'est bien Harry" murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Plus frustrés que jamais, ils continuèrent leur chemin et regardèrent la vieille ville de Colchester en faisant semblant de s'extasier devant l'architecture médiévale des bâtiments.

"C'est beau, hein ?" souffla Tom alors qu'il regardait un énorme château qui était le centre de la ville.

"Oui" admit Harry "On le visitera tout à l'heure avec les profs quand le temps-libre sera fini"

"Et il finit quand ?" demanda Tom.

"Dans une heure"

Tom gémit de déception puis passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. Les passants qu'il croisait ne faisaient aucun commentaire mais ils ne se gênaient pas pour les regarder plus que de mesure. Cela dit, Tom et Harry s'en fichaient complètement. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient plus l'occasion d'être si proches avant un long moment.

Ils passèrent devant la roulotte d'une vieille sorcière qui était si pauvrement décorée que cela aurait pu passer pour la caravane d'une gitane – ce qu'elle était sûrement. La gitane en question sortit de sa roulotte et regarda intensément le couple de jeunes hommes qui s'étaient arrêtés devant son 'lieu de travail'. Harry remarqua son regard posé sur eux et poussa Tom à continuer leur chemin, mais celui-ci refusa, la gitane venait juste de leur adresser la parole :

"Bonjour jeunes gens" dit-elle d'un ton de velours "Vous cherchez des réponses à votre avenir ?"

Harry n'était pas en confiance, la gitane avait environ trente ans mais ses grands yeux noirs semblaient comme hantés et plein de douleur. Il n'aimait pas l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

"Quel étrange couple vous formez, pourquoi n'entreriez vous pas chez moi ? Je pourrais comprendre ce qui étreint vos cœurs avec tant de passion, et même voir si votre avenir sera heureux !"

Tom et Harry commencèrent à tracer leur chemin quand la voix de la femme les arrêta :

"C'est gratuit pour vous, mes chéris"

Tom fronça des sourcils, et décida de laisser sa chance à la gitane. Il avança vers elle et Harry le suivit.

"Dîtes voir, y en a beaucoup qui croient à vos conneries ou vous vous êtes dit qu'on avait l'air de parfaits pigeons ?" demanda Tom avec un sourire goguenard.

"Tu ne devrais pas lancer ces ondes négatives autour de toi de cette façon, je te conseillerais de trouver un autre moyen de dire ce que tu as à dire. Crier sur tout le monde ne résoudra rien, tu sais…" dit-elle d'un ton calme.

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air de crier ?" demanda Tom avec mépris "Et puis je ne vous ai rien demandé"

"C'est exact, c'est moi qui vous demande de me faire confiance"

Tom haussa un sourcil sceptique, et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre à rentrer dans cette minable roulotte.

"Ok, mais c'est gratuit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'ai qu'une parole" répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil mystérieux.

Harry suivit Tom dans la roulotte non sans un soupir las.

XXXXXX

L'endroit débordait d'objets en tout genre, la vieille sorcière semblait mélanger toutes les cultures, mythes et légendes du monde entier. Il y avaient des poupées vaudoues près de miroirs brisés, ainsi que des bocaux remplis de cœurs d'oiseaux et de biches. Harry aperçut un jeu de cartes, une boule de cristal et même un ouija camouflé sous d'étouffantes et odorantes tentures rouges.

Elle désigna deux chaises du bout de ses mains aux ongles acérés, et Tom et Harry y prirent place tout en observant l'endroit avec minutie. La gitane s'assit à la table devant eux, elle posa sur la table un jeu de cartes encore plus vieux que celui qu'Harry avait aperçu un peu plus tôt.

"Ce jeu de cartes m'est très précieux" dit-elle d'une voix voilée "Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, elle était un shaman très réputée."

Tom leva les yeux au ciel d'un air profondément irrité, il n'avait jamais aimé les personnes qui se mettaient à raconter leur vie inintéressante sans qu'on les ait convié à le faire préalablement. D'autant plus qu'il se fichait royalement de la vie de sa fichue grand-mère. Il lança un regard à Harry qui lui paraissait assez intéressé, notamment par les cartes qui s'étalaient devant eux. Tom remarqua qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de réajuster ses châles et que ses doigts retournaient les cartes de façon tout à fait jouée, cela faisait penser à une mise en scène savamment pensée mais peu originale à ses yeux.

"C'est surtout l'âme noire de ce garçon qui m'a interpellé" dit-elle en désignant Tom du menton.

"Mon âme noire, hein ?" fit Tom avec un sourire moqueur.

"Tu abrites tant de rancœur dans ton cœur que je me demande comment ce jeune homme fait pour te supporter"

"Je t'emmerde" lança Tom.

Harry regarda Tom avec surprise et essaya de l'apaiser d'un regard mais celui-ci n'avait manifestement _pas _envie de se calmer. Au contraire, un sourire joueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle tirait les cartes.

"Vous ne devriez pas vous empresser" dit-elle.

"Quoi ?" murmura Harry.

"Quel âge avez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse tout en continuant d'observer ses cartes.

"Seize ans" répondit Harry.

"Pareil" mentit Tom, elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il était né le 31 décembre.

"Hmm, je vois" murmura-t-elle "Vous avez peur tous les deux de quelque chose qui s'apparente à la mort, c'est pour ça que j'ai tiré cette carte" fit-elle en montrant du doigt la carte de la mort qui était représenté par un squelette décharné.

"L'un d'entre vous renferme en lui une haine incroyable qui pourrait le détruire lui-même et même la relation que vous entretenez, une peur irrationnelle vous fait voir les choses sous un seul angle et vous ne vous préoccupez pas du reste… Notamment de votre âge et de votre condition. Je vois que vous vous êtes rencontrés récemment sous l'influence de Vénus, c'est un bon présage mais Mars et Saturne continuent de veiller sur vous… Ne croyez pas que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes…"

Harry et Tom se lancèrent un regard ennuyé.

"Le désir est quelque chose d'essentiel chez vous, mais ne laissez pas celui-ci gâcher tout, l'empressement ne ferait que vous éloigner…"

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

"Vous vous embarquez dans une drôle d'histoire jeune homme, laissez pas vos émotions guider votre destin… Il n'est _pas _un roc indestructible"

Elle ferma les yeux durant un long moment et laissa les deux jeunes hommes dans la plus grand confusion.

"Vous pouvez vous en aller" dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Harry et Tom s'empressèrent de se lever, ils quittèrent la petite roulotte au pas de course, ils ne souhaitèrent même pas se regarder dans les yeux après ce tirage des cartes. Tom trouvait décidément que cette gitane était imbuvable, sa prestation avait été médiocre et truffée de recommandations douteuses, mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle voulait diriger leur destin, c'est ça ? Elle voulait peut-être qu'ils aient le même opinion qu'elle sur la vie, foi de Riddle que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça… Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, c'était bien la seule chose qu'on lui avait accordé, il ne laisserait pas cette vulgaire gitane lui enlevait cette liberté.

XXXXXX

La visite du château de Colchester n'avait pas été aussi bien que Tom s'était attendu, en fait le guide leur avait montré seulement trois salles et quelques couloirs. Le propriétaire des lieux y vivait toujours et ne souhaitait pas que sa demeure devienne un musée. Ça avait été proprement décevant, surtout que Tom avait vraiment l'impression qu'Harry semblait soucieux depuis l'entretien avec la vieille derviche. Ils n'avaient pas tellement parler, et il était maintenant plus que pressé de rentrer.

Le bus les attendait sur la place du centre-ville qui était inondée de pluie, il était près de six heures et le temps ensoleillé avait fait place à la grisaille et à une pluie froide. Tom donna son nom à Cho Chang qui se tenait bien droite entre les deux professeurs accompagnateurs : Severus Snape et Sybille Trelawney. Tom lui dicta son nom pour qu'elle le raye sur le papier qu'elle tenait entre les mains, Harry passa derrière lui et donna son nom également. En passant devant Severus Snape, il eut l'impression que celui-ci le regardait avec encore plus d'intensité qu'habituellement.

"Dépêchez-vous de monter dans ce bus, Potter, on n'a pas toute la journée !" lança-t-il d'une voix froide et incisive.

'Pauvre con' pensa Harry avant de monter à la suite de Tom.

Il s'installa à côté de Tom, évita son regard et s'empressa de boucler sa ceinture. Il sentit le regarda de Tom ostensiblement posé sur lui, il lui jeta un regard furtif et alors qu'il vit la bouche de son correspondant s'ouvrir, un Seamus Finnigan échevelé fit son apparition devant eux :

"Hé les mecs ! Chang a eu une merveilleuse idée, on va tous en boîte à Newport ce soir pour se dire convenablement au-revoir, vous venez ?"

Tom s'apprêtait à refuser mais…

"Oui !" s'écria Harry très rapidement.

Tom se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, là c'était sûr quelque chose n'allait pas… Harry lui lança un regard gêné et alluma son iPod avec un petit sourire innocent. Tom soupira et lança un regard noir à Seamus qui s'en alla rejoindre Dean et son correspondant. Tom lança un dernier regard de colère vers Harry puis partit dans des hypothèses nébuleuses pleines de frustration et d'agacement.

A côté de lui, le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Alors, alors dîtes-moi tout ! Bien ? Pas bien ?

En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews quelles qu'elles soient avec impatience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura diverti en ce triste début d'automne... XD

JE VOUS ADORE !

PS pour Ishtar205 ma merveilleuse béta : j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'avoir envoyé ce chap en avant-première (lol) j'espère que mes fautes ne sont pas trop nombreuses... Bisous !

A bientôt j'espère !

SamaraXX


	19. Un joli soir pour partir

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais comme j'ai lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des sorts, des personnages ou des détails de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, et une pincée de Drama.

**Summary : **UA. Dans un monde sans magie, le lycée d'Harry décide de se jumeler à un orphelinat de Londres, pour un échange entre correspondants. Jumeler Harry et Tom n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée… Slash HP/TR.

**Merci à Ishtar205 de corriger mes chapitres ! XD**

**Note : **Mesdames et messieurs ! mdr Voici le dernier chapitre de la _première _partie de "Bienvenue chez moi". Malheureusement, il ne me plaît pas extraordinairement mais bon c'est à vous de juger ! XD Je vous laisse le découvrir et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !

(il n'y avait pas beaucoup de reviews anonymes alors je réponds ici, juste pour une fois ne me dénoncez pas please ! )

_**potterXmalfoy : **Salut ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! XD Héhé, que de compliments, je suis servie ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tout ça te plaise, et que ma fic soit trognon (trognonne ?) lol Bisous et merci encore. **Nepheria : **Kikou ! Je te remercie de ta review ! J'espère que t'aimeras autant ce dernier chap. _

Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**19ème Chapitre : Un joli soir pour partir**

La boîte de nuit de Newport ne comportait qu'une salle, elle était plutôt petite et le DJ ne passait pas de la bonne musique mais c'était la seule boîte de Newport, ou en tout cas la seule potable. Les autres boîtes étaient encore plus petites et laissaient entrer n'importe qui, et de ce fait il n'y avait que des jeunes de quatorze ans qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse de ces boîtes-là.

Harry était allé plusieurs fois au _TJ's Disco_ – il trouvait ce nom vraiment ridicule – en compagnie de Draco et parfois aussi avec Dean et Seamus. Ron détestait les boîtes. Depuis qu'il avait goûté une fois au _Diamond _à Cambridge, Harry n'aimait plus vraiment sortir en boîte. Mais en ce vendredi soir, il avait exceptionnellement envie de danser, de boire, de s'amuser et surtout d'oublier.

Sur le parking de la boîte, il entendait déjà la musique et l'agitation qui résonnaient à l'extérieur, la frénésie se saisit de lui et il s'empressa d'entraîner Tom par la main dans la boîte, se fichant pas mal que plusieurs personnes les regardent. Tom enleva sa main de celle d'Harry et lui lança un regard noir. Harry haussa les épaules et se débarrassa de son manteau avant de le mettre au vestiaire. La musique était forte, et la boîte enfumée et obscure empêchait de voir clairement, cependant il eut un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua Draco qui discutait avec une jolie brune aux cheveux légèrement ondulés. Il s'immisça entre eux deux et commanda une vodka orange au barman sans même se soucier des deux adolescents.

Draco esquissa un sourire amusé.

"Désolé, Pansy, il est un peu dérangé mais ça passera selon les médecins, j'ai bon espoir !"

"Oh Pansy !" s'exclama Harry "Je me souviens de toi à la fête de Draco, comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien merci, et toi ça va bien ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice à l'intention de Draco.

"Oui, oui ça va très bien" répondit Harry rapidement avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

"T'es venu tout seul ?" le questionna Draco.

"Non, Tom, Seamus, Tracy, Ron, Cho, Dean, Hermione et tous les autres correspondant sont là aussi…" énuméra Harry en coulant un regard anxieux à son meilleur ami.

"Ça va aller avec Hermione ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" fit durement Pansy.

Elle se décala et prit Draco par la taille. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Il n'a pas besoin d'elle, je n'ai jamais aimé cette pouf, dès qu'il me l'a présentée je l'ai haïe ! Elle n'a vraiment aucune classe !" s'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas spécialement cracher sur une de ses amies.

"Mais quand même Harry, j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes que tu n'étais pas seul, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que Tom… Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, t'avais peur de t'ennuyer avec les autres ?" demanda Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

"C'est pas ça mais Ron est constamment avec Hermione, Tracy boude dans son coin, et Dean et Seamus… Hé bien, ils aiment vraiment _trop _les filles !"

Pansy le regarda bizarrement puis chercha de l'aide du côté de Draco.

"Notre cher ami est gay" dit-il d'un ton calme avec un sourire en coin.

"Hé ! Je t'en prie, crie-le sur tous les toits !"

"Ça t'aiderait sûrement…" murmura Draco."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry qui n'avait pas entendu à cause de la musique.

"Je disais que tu devrais le dire que tu es gay !" s'exclama Draco.

Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Je tiens encore à la vie, merci beaucoup" répliqua-t-il sèchement avant d'engloutir son verre cul sec.

"Je croyais que tu tenais surtout à Tom" dit Draco l'air de rien.

Harry soupira et se commanda un second verre, en payant le premier avec un grognement de frustration. Les boissons étaient si chères !

"Fais semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu !" siffla Draco.

"Tu me fais chier !" lança Harry avec un grand sourire avant de plaquer un gros baiser sur la joue droite de son meilleur ami. Il le regarda avec un petit sourire et se dirigea, son verre à la main, vers une table très proche de la piste de danse.

Tom y était assis et discutait tranquillement avec Tracy. Celle-ci le bouffait des yeux pour une raison encore inconnue d'Harry.

"Salut Tom" lança Harry d'un ton guilleret.

Celui-ci remarqua son verre et lui jeta un regard en coin accusateur.

"Ne me dis pas que t'es déjà bourré ! Tu ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool !"

"Je ne suis pas saoul mais juste gai !"

Harry pouffa.

"Ouais, je suis complètement et irrémédiablement gay !"

Tom le regarda bizarrement.

"T'en es sûr ?"

Harry soupira puis s'assit à côté de lui. Il se colla à lui et chuchota à son oreille :

"Je te le jure, cette fois je suis juste _joyeux _rien de plus" fit Harry qui pour une fois disait vrai. Tom le regarda longuement, ils étaient bien trop proches pour être deux simples correspondants. Tom glissa vers son oreille et lui murmura :

"Il faut qu'on parle".

Harry fit 'non' de la tête.

"J'ai envie de danser." fit Harry en regardant Tom dans les yeux.

Tracy eut un rire moqueur.

"Tu veux danser avec Tom ? Et t'oses dire que tu es sobre ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Quoi ? Tu es jalouse ?" fit Harry d'un air menaçant.

"Calme-toi, Harry" siffla Tom.

"Pourquoi ? Cette fille ne peut pas s'empêcher de fouiller dans les affaires des autres !"

Tom se leva brusquement et entraîna Harry par le coude, ils traversèrent toute la salle et montèrent un escalier menant à des tables de billard mais il y avait encore trop de monde dans le coin – notamment Dean et Seamus qui draguaient deux filles blondes à l'accent néerlandais. Alors, Tom continua son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes. Il fut rassuré de n'y voir que des personnes complètement ivres qui vidaient tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes. Il poussa Harry contre un mur et le regarda sombrement.

"Alors ? Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il, un sourcil levé en signe d'impatience.

"Rien" répondit Harry laconiquement.

"Bon, alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu t'affiches ouvertement depuis qu'on est arrivés et pourquoi tu t'en prends à Tracy qui s'est juste étonnée de ton comportement ?"

"Elle m'a énervé, elle te matait outrageusement tout à l'heure, elle était prête à se jeter sur toi…" répondit Harry qui frissonnait un peu maintenant qu'il avait quitté la chaleur étouffante de la piste de danse.

"Et alors ?" demanda Tom.

Harry leva des yeux étonnés vers lui. Tom trembla sous l'intensité de ce regard vert.

"Et alors ? Merde, Tom si tu n'as pas encore compris je te le rappelle, on sort ensemble, tu es _mon _petit ami et Tracy n'avait pas le droit de te regarder de cette façon, j'avais le droit de m'énerver, non ? Pis d'ailleurs c'est qui Olivia ?"

Tom fut un moment déconcerté puis se souvint qu'Andréa avait mentionné qu'Olivia et lui avaient eu une aventure au KFC de Colchester. Il préféra ne pas parler d'elle maintenant.

"Est-ce que moi je m'énerve quand t'embrasses l'autre blond ? Non, parce que ce serait insensé et débile, Tracy se pose forcément des questions maintenant !" répondit Tom d'un ton dur.

"Ça te gênerait beaucoup que les autres sachent que tu es gay ! Mais tu l'es autant que moi et si je m'affiche avec toi c'est parce que j'en ai marre de me cacher même si j'ai très peur des conséquences…"

Tom soupira.

"Ouais mais pour toi les conséquences sont minimes, alors que moi, si les autres de l'orphelinat le savent, je risque de me faire tabasser par des mecs comme Jules et Samuel jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Tu comprendras que je n'en pas vraiment envie. Et pourtant j'assume totalement mon homosexualité, bien mieux que toi il me semble" lança Tom d'une voix grave.

Tom et Harry se regardèrent durant un long moment, semblant se jauger du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" murmura Harry.

"Je ne fais que traduire ton comportement… Ce matin t'étais plutôt très excité, et pendant le quartier libre à Colchester aussi mais bizarrement d'un seul coup, t'as préféré changer nos plans et venir dans cette boîte où il n'y a que des paysans – et où en plus la musique est franchement démodée – juste pour… Pourquoi au fait ? Pour me fuir, peut-être ?"

"Pas du tout" soupira Harry.

"Alors quoi ?" fit Tom d'un ton presque suppliant "Tu sais, j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts depuis que je suis arrivé, tu m'as changé Harry, vraiment… Je n'étais pas du tout comme ça avant, tu te rappelles comment j'étais quand je suis arrivé ? Hé bien, j'étais pire à l'orphelinat, parce que je n'ai connu que déceptions sur déceptions toute ma vie… Mais quand je t'ai rencontré, j'ai vraiment eu envie de te faire confiance, d'apprendre à faire confiance parce que j'étais devenu franchement asocial. Tu m'as fait découvrir mon homosexualité, même si ce matin j'aurais encore soutenu mordicus que j'étais bi, mais moi j'avance, j'essaie de te comprendre mais je ne te comprends plus Harry. Parfois j'ai l'impression que plus j'avance, plus tu recules…"

Harry s'adossa contre le mur et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il tremblait un peu et meurtrissait ses lèvres sans répit, luttant contre une envie subite de pleurer.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il.

Tom s'adoucit. Il glissa une main sur la nuque d'Harry et essaya de fouiller le fond de ses yeux verts embués de larmes.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai… Tu sais quand la voyante nous a parlé, elle a dit des choses qui m'ont fait peur…"

"Harry, cette voyante était un charlatan, elle racontait n'importe quoi" dit Tom d'un ton doux.

"Je le sais mais elle a dit des trucs qui m'ont fait réfléchir. Tu sais, je… enfin j'ai vraiment envie de le faire avec toi…" avoua Harry en rougissant "Mais j'ai aussi très peur, tu comprends on ne se connaît que depuis deux semaines, on est sortis ensemble il y a une semaine, on a appris presque en même temps qu'on était gay… J'ai peur de faire une connerie, j'ai peur qu'on aille trop vite et qu'on se retrouve en décembre à se taper dessus parce qu'on a pas assumé notre acte. Ce sera notre première fois avec un homme pour tous les deux, et je veux que ce soit vraiment parfait parce que… Tu es la première personne que j'aime et je n'ai pas envie de faire ça simplement parce que j'ai peur de te voir partir"

Harry ferma un moment les yeux et laissa échapper quelques larmes, Tom prit pitié de lui et l'enlaça, le serrant fortement contre lui. Il respira cette odeur si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et essaya de l'imprimer dans son esprit. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et se calma dans ses bras, le cœur brûlant d'une nouvelle joie de vivre.

"On attendra Harry, pour ma part je me sens prêt mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on attende décembre pour voir ce que ça donne…" fit Tom avec un léger sourire.

"Tu es déçu ?" demanda Harry.

"Non, simplement très frustré" répondit Tom franchement avant d'éclater de rire.

"Moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer" répondit Harry.

Tom eut un sourire en coin et vint cueillir de ses lèvres celles d'Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, leur baiser était langoureux, triste, doux. Tom posa son front sur celui d'Harry et le regarda avec un sourire dans les yeux.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu as envie de danser ?" demanda Harry.

"J'aimerais bien danser avec toi mais pas avec Jules et Arthur autour de nous"

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Tom hocha la tête négativement.

"Cette boîte est vraiment nulle, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi…" avoua Tom.

XXXXXX

Harry et Tom sortirent de la boîte en catimini, Draco remarqua leur départ du coin de l'œil mais ne les arrêta pas, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il regarda un instant les nuances de couleurs dans son verre de whisky coca, puis daigna reporter son attention sur Pansy qui était à présent silencieuse, regardant fixement une jeune fille sur la piste de danse. Draco suivit son regard et son cœur se serra à la vue d'Hermione dansant d'une manière suggestive avec cet idiot de Ronald Weasley. Amer, Draco détourna les yeux. Il détestait par-dessus tout avoir l'évidence même sous les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de faire face à l'amour si parfaitement niais des deux nouvelles mascottes du lycée, et pourtant il savait au fond de lui-même qu'Hermione ne lui était pas destinée.

Il laissa son regard errer sur la silhouette plus que désirable de Pansy Parkinson, il l'avait aimée jadis, elle avait été sa première petite amie, elle avait un caractère de feu qui pourtant enfermait un cœur fragile. Il était dépité de voir la mine triste de Pansy qui avait à présent un regard moqueur : Hermione ne devait pas danser bien selon elle – il faut dire que Pansy avait dix ans de danse moderne derrière elle. Pansy n'avait pas une vie sentimentale très facile, elle était terriblement amoureuse de Blaise Zabini, ce si séduisant jeune homme si irrémédiablement gay ! Draco soupira. Ce serait tellement plus facile si Pansy l'aimait lui, et que lui en échange éprouve de forts sentiments à son égard. A eux deux, ils feraient le remake des _Feux de l'Amour_, ils auraient dix enfants, un manoir en Ecosse, une maison à Barcelone et un appartement douillet à Londres. Le jour de leur mariage, leurs parents se tiendraient au premier rang, si hypocritement heureux de voir s'unir leurs enfants mais surtout les deux plus grosses fortunes du pays. Oh oui ! Quel pied cela serait !

Car même si Hermione était la fille la plus riche du lycée de Newport après Draco, Pansy, elle, était encore bien plus riche qu'Hermione et était la fille la plus populaire de Ste-Anne (NdB : ça fait quand même un peu hôpital psychiatrique ! lol NdA : LOL Le lycée de ma sœur s'appelle comme ça ! mdr), l'établissement privé dans lequel ses parents l'avaient inscrite. Ils auraient deux enfants, un petit garçon aux boucles brunes et une petite fille blonde aux yeux anthracites.

Draco finit son verre de whisky et soupira lorsqu'il se dit que ce serait sûrement ce qui arriverait. Et rien n'était plus triste à ses yeux.

Il dit un mot à Pansy et se leva, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les toilettes au fond de la salle, une image enchanteresse le figea sur la piste de danse. Une fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, aux jambes longues et blanches se déhanchait sur la piste de danse. Seule, les yeux fermés, elle dansait d'une façon qui fit tressaillir Draco de désir. Sa robe courte et noire lui seyait parfaitement et à chaque fois qu'elle remontait un petit peu plus sur ses cuisses, Draco avait l'impression de mourir.

XXXXXX

Harry se sentit l'âme d'un romantique lorsqu'il constata que la nuit était magnifique : les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans la voûte céleste et un croissant de lune rappelant les nuits orientales trônait en son centre servant de torche à tous ceux qui n'en avaient pas.

Et ce soir-là, c'était le cas d'Harry et Tom qui marchaient tranquillement dans les rues décorées de Bridge Street. Tous les magasins étaient fermés, et seuls quelques mendiants parcouraient les rues d'un œil torve. Harry serra la main de Tom dans la sienne et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un banc éclairé par un lampadaire orné de guirlandes scintillantes.

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes" déclara Harry à voix basse.

"On se retrouvera bientôt" répondit Tom avant de voler un baiser au jeune éphèbe à côté de lui.

"Tu m'écriras, hein ?"

Tom lui lança un regard amusé et acquiesça.

"Tu le jures ?" le pressa Harry d'une voix anxieuse.

"Je te le jure Harry" fit Tom d'un ton tendre bien que ses yeux scintillassent d'amusement. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et laissa sa main vagabonder sous l'épais manteau d'Harry. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait terriblement peur de voir le jour se lever.

XXXXXX

En cette mi-novembre, le ciel décida qu'il devait pleuvoir. Ce furent des petites gouttes de pluie glacées qui réveillèrent Harry et Tom. Harry se détacha de l'épaule de Tom et grogna contre la pluie. Tom lança un regard à sa montre et vit qu'il devait partir de Newport dans une demi-heure.

"On doit aller au lycée, Harry, mon bus part dans une demi-heure".

Harry acquiesça doucement et se leva du banc sur lequel ils avaient dormi, enfin sur lequel ils avaient plus ou moins dormi. Ils s'étaient réveillés un million de fois à cause du froid mais s'étaient tenus l'un à l'autre pour avoir plus chaud, mais Harry sentit à sa gorge en feu qu'ils écoperaient tout de même d'une grippe.

Ils se mirent en route silencieusement. Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards tristes à Tom et celui-ci attrapa sa main avec un léger sourire. Harry s'arrêta devant un distributeur pour acheter plusieurs Mars à Tom. Celui-ci voulut protester mais Harry le coupa :

"Oh, Tom, ce ne sont que des Mars, ça ne coûte pas cher et tu n'as pas déjeuné, alors ne discute pas !" s'exclama-t-il avec un regard sévère.

L'aube se montrait timidement à l'horizon en une fine ligne tremblotante. En arrivant devant le parking du lycée, Harry posa sa main sur le coude de Tom et l'approcha de lui. La pluie s'était maintenant intensifiée et la chevelure noire corbeau de Tom était mouillée, une mèche humide barrant son front. Harry l'enleva d'un geste tremblant et lui fit un timide sourire. Tom l'attira à lui et l'embrassa doucement, lentement. Harry s'agrippa à lui désespérément mais Tom lui fit lâcher prise. Il passa un long doigt fin sur la joue rosie et douce d'Harry et plaqua un baiser sur le front mouillé de son petit-ami.

"Allez, Harry, il faut y aller"

Harry acquiesça tout en s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer. Ils se détachèrent et marchèrent à pas lents vers le bus qui était déjà rempli de tous les autres correspondants. Harry s'arrêta à hauteur de Ron qui arborait un air soulagé, et regarda Tom monter dans le bus bleu et blanc de l'orphelinat de Stockwell. Harry lui fit un timide signe de la main, et Tom répondit par un imperceptible sourire.

Le bus démarra dans le brouillard matinal et klaxonna une dernière fois. Tout le monde faisait des signes au bus avec de grands sourires à la fois heureux et tristes. Harry essaya de ravaler ses larmes mais une fois que le bus eut disparu dans le brouillard opaque, il laissa couler une larme brûlante sur sa joue glacée.

* * *

THE END

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est court mais je n'avais plus grand chose à dire.

La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Il y aura d'abord un interlude puis la deuxième partie "Bienvenue chez moi, Potter" pourra commencer.

En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à maintenant, tout ceux qui ont pensé à reviewer et j'espère que vous allez continuer à lire cette fic.

JE VOUS ADORE !

REVIEWEZ, please ! XD

SamaraXX


	20. INTERLUDE

* * *

**BIENVENUE CHEZ MOI**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis vraiment désolée de cet horrible retard d'un mois et demi, je dois vous avouer que je serais de moins en moins présente sur FFN, ayant quelques difficultés en terminale et que je tiens beaucoup à avoir mon bac, je continuerai néanmoins à poster de temps en temps, mais les RaR se feront de plus en plus rares. Je ne vous tiendrais pas rigueur si vous reviewez moins, même si je serais très triste... Je ne suis pas l'une de ces auteurs qui arrêtent par souci de popularité !

* * *

**INTERLUDE**

Lettre du 18 novembre :

_Cher Tom,_

_Je sais que tu es parti que depuis deux jours mais tu me manques déjà. Je sais qu'écrire une lettre est passablement démodé et que tu vas te foutre de moi mais je n'ose pas t'appeler, et un texto serait bien trop court pour te dire tout ce que j'ai à te dire. J'espère que cette lettre arrivera bien entre tes mains et que tu la liras seul. Je regrette de n'être pas allé plus loin avec toi… Je dois t'avouer que j'avais très peur, je n'étais pas prêt, finalement… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. _

_Hier soir, mes parents m'ont demandé de venir dans le salon pour qu'on parle tous les trois. Ils voulaient attendre que tu t'en ailles pour m'annoncer une nouvelle un peu délicate. Mon parrain, Sirius Black, tu sais celui que tu as vu avec Rosa, est en fait gay. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour s'en rendre compte juste avant ses fiançailles avec Rosa mais voilà la vérité, il est gay. Ça m'a réellement choqué Tom, il était pour moi l'image même de l'hétérosexualité. Peut-être que depuis le début, je voyais tout à l'envers. _

_Mais ce qui me fait peur Tom c'est le regard que ma mère a eu en m'annonçant ça, elle me sondait littéralement. Et ce qui me fait encore plus peur, c'est que mon père ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de mon parrain… _

_Je crois qu'ils sont totalement homophobes finalement, ou en tout cas, homophobes lorsque cela touche leurs proches. Je crois que je vais attendre avant de leur avouer quoi que ce soit…_

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Je t'aime et pense à toi,_

_Harry. _

Lettre du 25 novembre,

_Cher Tom,_

_J'espère que tu as reçu ma dernière lettre, et mes textos ? Je n'ose pas t'appeler, je crains à chaque fois que tu ne sois pas seul ou que je risque de te déranger. . Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ma vie à chaque fois. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi, Tom. Mes parents s'engueulent sans arrêts et ne me parlent presque plus, Draco est très bizarre ces temps-ci et Ron roucoule avec Hermione. Je me sens seul et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Écris-moi, je t'en supplie. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry._

Lettre du 1er décembre,

_Tom, _

_Si tu le fais exprès dis-le tout de suite. Que tu ne répondes ni à mes lettres, ni à mes textos, passe encore mais que tu ne prennes pas mes appels ? Je préfèrerais que tu sois sincère avec moi, vraiment… Ça fait deux semaines que tu es parti et j'ai l'impression que tu m'as déjà oublié, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois trop occupé au point de ne pas pouvoir m'envoyer un texto ou peut-être que tu regrettes tout simplement… J'aimerais juste que l'on reprenne contact avant que je vienne en décembre, quoique tu ne veuilles peut-être plus que je vienne. Certains se sont désistés, tu sais que c'est possible…_

_Je t'aime,_

_Encore_

_Harry. _

Lettre du 10 décembre,

_Salut, _

_Toujours aucune nouvelle mais après tout je m'en fous. Tu ne m'as toujours pas rappelé si tu voulais que je vienne alors je viens quand même parce qu'il est trop tard pour se désister maintenant, hier était la date limite et j'ai attendu ton texto fatidique en vain. Si ça se trouve tu m'as donné un faux numéro et une fausse adresse, et depuis le début un pauvre con doit s'esclaffer devant mes lettres débiles. _

_J'écris cette dernière lettre, oui car je n'ai pas envie de me faire prendre pour un con encore longtemps juste pour te prévenir que si tu veux m'écrire une lettre… Je rêve, là ? Tu crois ? Enfin si tu veux m'écrire une lettre avant que je ne vienne chez toi, tu devras l'envoyer à cette adresse :_

_134 Pinner Road, _

_4ER SEX Saffron Walden _

_Mes parents ne déménagent pas, c'est moi qui suis parti vivre chez Sirius, mon parrain, mes parents m'ont foutu dehors mais tu dois t'en foutre complètement. _

_Bye, _

_Harry._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Je vous envoie le premier chapitre de "Bienvenue chez moi, Potter" immédiatement si FFN daigne bien-sûr poster mon chapitre.

J'espère que vous vous allez me laisser quand même une p'tite review pour ce minuscule interlude !

SamaraXX


	21. Partie II : Je ne suis pas un ange

**

* * *

**

**BIENVENUE CHEZ MOI, POTTER**

* * *

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (suite de "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle")

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite de la fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages ou lieux, évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Mélancolie, Romantisme, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Monde sans magie. Le lycée d'Harry à Newport décide de faire un échange avec un orphelinat londonien afin de confronter les réalités sociales et embellir quelque peu la vie d'un orphelin. Après deux semaines passées chez les Potter, Tom Riddle invite son correspondant, Harry Potter, à séjourner dans son orphelinat à Londres. Leur relation cachée et éhontée pourra-t-elle survivre aux insultes et offenses des délinquants londoniens ? Lorsque l'illusion du bonheur absolu fait face aux réelles blessures d'un enfant abandonné… Leur amour survivra-t-il à la réalité ?

**NOTE : **Cette fic sera un petit peu différente de la première, étant légèrement centrée sur Tom et sa vie à l'orphelinat. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de voir quelques passages de Tom étant plus petit. Ce chapitre est petit mais le prochain avance bien et je vous promets un plus grand chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite, j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bises !

* * *

**1er Chapitre : Je ne suis pas un ange **

_19XX, Orphelinat de Stockwell_

La pluie battait drue sur les fenêtres écaillées de l'orphelinat, et l'orage grondait si fort que les orphelins ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Parfois, un éclair venait éblouir la chambre et faisait briller dans leurs yeux un nouvel espoir. Peu d'orphelins aimaient les orages, mais Tom les adorait. Il s'était volontairement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait depuis de longues minutes l'incroyable spectacle qui se déroulait sur le toit de Londres. Il avait un peu froid dans son pyjama rayé bleu mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de rester là toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Il soupira subrepticement alors qu'un violent éclair vint frapper ses prunelles noires, il cligna des yeux, légèrement ébloui puis posa sa tête contre la vitre glacée de la fenêtre. Il regarda la pluie tomber jusqu'à la fin, et trouva finalement le sommeil que bien plus tard, une fois qu'il eût rejoins son lit tant haï au milieu de tous ses camarades peureux et idiots qu'il détestait.

Tom avait sept ans mais il disait à tout le monde qu'il en avait huit, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né le trente et un décembre… Il était tout de même né en 19XX tout comme cet imbécile d'Andréa né le premier janvier. Ils étaient dans la même classe, il avait donc bien le droit de dire qu'il avait huit ans. En tout cas, cela faisait parti de la logique imparable de Tom. C'était un petit orphelin aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux hantés, sa bouche en forme de cœur boudait trop souvent au goût de la directrice Mrs. Cole et son mauvais caractère faisait beaucoup parler de lui à l'orphelinat. Néanmoins, il écopait rarement de punitions, en effet, bien malgré lui, Tom avait hérité d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Tout de son visage à ses manières en passant par sa petite voix aux intonations autoritaires étaient beaux et appréciés de bien des éducateurs. Pourtant, Tom était une vraie petite peste particulièrement exécrée des orphelins.

Il donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre à sa maîtresse, à la directrice et aux surveillants mais il était aussi à l'orphelinat depuis sa naissance ce qui radoucissait largement les éducateurs à son égard. Mais bien entendu, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait et s'ils le savaient ils seraient certainement moins clément envers lui. Tom aimait s'adonner à des jeux sadiques avec ses camarades, bien souvent, il s'était amusé à les enfermer dans la cave infestée d'araignées rien que pour les entendre crier et sangloter. Il aimait beaucoup faire pleurer les petites filles de l'orphelinat, notamment celles qui croyaient que ses parents reviendraient les chercher… Elles étaient si naïves, et Tom les méprisait pour ça. Cependant, la personne qu'il haïssait le plus sur cette planète c'était lui-même, pour avoir eu à un moment de sa vie le même espoir que ces idiotes.

XXXXXX

_De nos jours, Orphelinat de Stockwell_

Tom mit un point final à sa dissertation et rangea précautionneusement son stylo à plume dans sa trousse, celui-là il l'avait volé à WHS Smith, et il y tenait beaucoup. Le visage fermé et les manières toujours aussi mesurées, il se leva avec élégance pour poser sa copie sur le bureau de son professeur de philosophie. Celui-ci lui fit un discret hochement de tête et Tom sortit enfin de la salle de cours. Il était un des premiers à sortir, non pas parce qu'il était moins inspiré que les autres mais tout simplement parce qu'il lui fallait beaucoup moins de temps que les autres pour rédiger une dissertation digne de sens et pratiquement parfaite. Il était un petit génie, et il le savait.

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers son dortoir, Andréa, Jules et Arthur y étaient déjà. Les trois-là étaient des brutes épaisses qui passaient leur temps à échafauder des plans pour pourrir la vie de tout le monde à l'orphelinat. Les seules personnes qu'ils épargnaient étaient Tom et Samuel, ces deux derniers vivaient à l'orphelinat depuis toujours et possédaient chacun un don naturel pour se faire respecter. Cela dit, tout le monde savait que celui qui était le chef incontesté c'était Tom.

Samuel faisait peur, les petites se sauvaient lorsqu'il passait dans un couloir. Mais lorsque c'était Tom ils n'avaient pas spécialement peur, ils étaient impressionnés et ils le respectaient plus que quiconque. Tom était le meilleur de l'orphelinat, c'était celui qui avait les meilleures notes, celui qui se battait le mieux et celui qui volait le mieux. De plus, il était naturellement impressionnant. Il ne parlait jamais, ne souriait jamais et toutes les filles, quelles qu'elles soient, le trouvaient attirant. Il n'y avait rien à dire sur lui, et _personne _ne connaissait son histoire. Il n'avait pas de point faible…

De plus, Tom était constamment seul. Il n'avait aucun amis alors que Samuel était très souvent avec Andréa, Jules et Arthur.

"Salut mec !" lança Andréa à Tom d'un ton jovial.

Tom se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"T'as réussi cette putain de dissertation ? Moi j'ai mis trois mots et je me suis cassé…" marmonna Arthur avec un demi sourire.

"Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué" répliqua Tom d'un air suffisant.

"_Pas bien compliqué_… Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ?" s'insurgea Arthur.

Tom eut un sourire amusé puis se détourna pour prendre quelques affaires dans le casier qui lui était réservé. Il avait quelques habits, quelques-uns de marque qu'il avait dérobé dans des magasins, d'autres moins chers qu'il se payait lui-même avec la pension que lui donnait l'État - soit rien qu'un peu plus que ce qu'un SDF pouvait gagner après un mois à faire la manche. Et il y avait beaucoup de portables, de clés USB et d'iPod. Il n'avait aucun remord, quand on ne donne pas il faut se servir.

"Je vais prendre une douche !" dit-il rapidement avant de disparaître dans le couloir adjacent au dortoir.

Il entra dans les douches communes qui étaient aussi froides et austères que celles d'une prison, des murs de béton d'un mètre cinquante séparaient chaque douche mais il n'y avait aucune porte pour s'y enfermer. En fait, ces minis murs étaient juste là pour cacher le bas du corps mais chacun pouvait mater l'autre en passant devant l'une des douches. C'était vraiment des douches spartiates mais Tom y était habitué depuis tout petit, la seule chose qui l'enrageait vraiment c'était que les filles avaient le droit à des cabines de douches qui fermaient avec un verrou. Et pourquoi ça ? Simplement parce qu'elles avaient un vagin et un clitoris ? Ce genre de chose était illogique aux yeux de Tom.

Il se disait bien souvent qu'une bite et des couilles étaient pourtant bien plus visibles et pouvaient facilement complexer un adolescent. Mais cela ne le concernait pas vraiment, de ce côté-là il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ces géniteurs… Ils avaient fait du bon boulot.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la dernière de ces douches bétonnées, il fit couler l'eau et rentra sous le jet d'eau tiède. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait personne dans les douches et ça lui semblait fortement agréable. En fermant fort les yeux et en imaginant que l'eau soit chaude, il pouvait presque se croire dans la douche spacieuse et tellement pratique des Potter. Il soupira brusquement, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Harry… Il s'y empêchait volontairement, penser à lui était trop douloureux. Il lui semblait si difficile à croire que peu de temps auparavant, il pouvait partager la couche chaleureuse d'un être aussi merveilleux et s'endormir avec lui sans la moindre peur et la moindre honte.

Harry lui avait écrit de nombreuses lettres, toutes plus déchirantes les unes que les autres. Et Tom n'y avait répondu à aucune. Pas une seule. Il se déculpabilisait souvent en se disant qu'il était trop risqué d'écrire une lettre dans ce milieu hostile et particulièrement homophobe, mais il savait aussi que la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat dont il était connu pour être le seul visiteur était l'endroit parfait pour écrire sa lettre. Pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, Tom devait s'avouer qu'il avait peur. Il craignait de voir sa relation évoluer, il était tétanisé en voyant les mots d'amour d'Harry qui lui étaient destinés à lui… Il ne le connaissait même pas, il ne savait pas qui il était en réalité. Comment réagirait Harry s'il apprenait toutes les choses ignobles qu'il avait commise ? A quel point on le craignait ici ? Et à quel point il faisait froid dans son cœur ? Serait-il toujours aussi amoureux en découvrant à quel point il était sombre ?

Non, Harry croyait peut-être que Tom serait encore et toujours comme il l'avait été à Newport. _Newport_. Il l'adorait cette petite ville de l'est de l'Angleterre, elle était comme une oasis dans son désert de solitude. Là-haut, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher, il avait pu être une autre partie de lui-même pendant deux semaines… Il avait pu tomber amoureux et s'était même fait aimé ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Lui, le petit dur de Stockwell, le mal-aimé et le _jamais choisi_, pourquoi Harry l'aimait-il ?

Il ne le méritait pas.

XXXXXX

Allongé dans son lit, Tom relisait attentivement la dernière lettre d'Harry. Il l'avait reçu deux jours auparavant et c'était celle qui lui déchirait le plus le cœur. Il semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir que Tom l'aime encore.

'Mais si tu savais, à quel point je t'aime !' pensa Tom.

Il soupira, et essaya de faire disparaître le nœud énorme qui tordait ses tripes. Il avait tellement envie de prendre son portable, de lui écrire un texto pour lui dire n'importe quoi, juste un mot pour le rassurer. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le cajoler.

_Mes parents m'ont foutu dehors mais tu dois t'en foutre complètement. _

_Bye, _

_Harry._

Tom se mordit la lèvre inférieure en relisant la dernière ligne de la lettre d'Harry. Il se doutait fortement que les parents d'Harry l'avaient jeté dehors parce qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était homosexuel. Tom soupira et se tourna vers ses camarades de dortoir, ils étaient tous endormis. Il éteignit sa lampe et s'allongea dans son lit, la lettre d'Harry toujours froissé dans le creux de son poing. Il se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, tremblant et épris de culpabilité. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait tellement envie, encore une fois, de prendre ce putain de portable volé, de composer son numéro et d'entendre sa voix.

Il comptait les jours depuis son départ de Newport et savait qu'Harry devait arriver le 18 décembre soit dans trois jours. Il se disait qu'il pouvait attendre son arrivée pour le rassurer, mais ce serait certainement tendu. Harry devait stresser depuis plusieurs semaines, peut-être qu'il s'était fait consoler dans d'autres bras plus fins que les siens… Ou bien dans des bras musculeux plus virils et plus pervers. Tom grogna presque dans son lit à cette idée. Il se leva brusquement, il se saisit de son portable et sortit du dortoir en catimini. Il parcourut les couloirs sombres et déserts de l'orphelinat d'un pas vif, il sentait les courants d'air lui fouettaient le visage et cela lui rappela étrangement ses premières années dans cette prison de désolation et de rêves brisés.

Il se dirigea dans un des couloirs gelés de l'orphelinat, un couloir qui s'ouvrait sur une cour intérieure. Ce couloir comportait un téléphone pour que les orphelins dépourvus de téléphones portables puissent appeler leurs amis, Tom utilisait ce téléphone lorsque le sien n'avait plus de crédits - ce qui était le cas à ce moment-là. Il inséra une pièce dans les petites interstices prévues à cet effet et chercha le numéro de son correspondant dans son portable. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il composa le numéro long et compliqué d'Harry. Il avait moyennement conscience qu'il était le milieu de la nuit, qu'il faisait un froid horrible dans ce couloir sombre et qu'il était pratiquement dans un état second. Les sonneries se succédaient à la façon d'un métronome. Il avait peur, il était absolument terrifié.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité aux yeux de l'orphelin, une voix rauque et fatiguée répondit à l'autre bout du fils :

« Allô ? » fit-elle d'un ton incertain.

La voix de Tom resta bloqué dans sa gorge alors qu'il reconnaissait cette voix tant aimée et si peu entendue.

« Allô ? » répéta la voix un peu plus fermement.

Tom tremblait de froid et le son de sa respiration saccadée résonnait dans le combiné.

« Bon, c'est qui au téléphone ? Parce que c'est pas que vous me faîtes chier mais il est deux heures du matin et j'aimerais bien dormir, merci ! »

Tom raccrocha immédiatement. Mon Dieu… Sa voix était si dure… Tom resta devant le combiné pendant de nombreuses secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il soupira brusquement. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé ?

Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone sonna soudainement, apeuré qu'un des surveillants l'entende, il décrocha immédiatement. Le silence régnait au bout du fil.

« Quand on est poli, on dit "allô" en répondant ! » fit la voix d'un ton un peu taquin.

« … »

« Laisse moi deviner qui tu es, certainement pas un de mes amis parce qu'ils ne feraient jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide… Tu sais que je jouais à ce jeu quand j'avais huit ans ? »

« … »

« Bon… Toujours aussi muet ? On se connaît ? Tu veux me faire chier parce que tu me détestes ? Peut-être que tu ne parles pas parce que je suis susceptible de reconnaître ta voix, on s'est alors peut-être déjà parlés… »

« Oui » répondit Tom à voix basse.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Harry d'une voix désespérée et en même temps très intriguée.

« … »

Harry eut un profond soupir.

« Tom ? » demanda Harry.

La respiration de l'orphelin se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Comment tu le sais ? » fit Tom d'une voix cassée.

« L'indicatif du téléphone avec lequel tu m'appelles est de Londres, et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui habite là-bas… »

« J'ai été con sur ce coup-là » répondit Tom.

« Pas seulement sur ce coup-là » répliqua durement Harry « Alors ? Tu te décides enfin à m'appeler ? A deux heures du matin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Je suis désolé » chuchota Tom.

« Tu peux l'être, Tom… » souffla Harry « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas » murmura Tom « C'est difficile d'appeler ici, je n'ai pas de crédits et les autres peuvent écouter »

« Alors tu pouvais m'écrire comme moi je l'ai fait »

« C'est vrai » dit laconiquement Tom « … Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas écrit, je regrette… C'est juste que… Tu me manques. »

« Tu ne m'as pas écrit parce que je te manque ? » lança Harry d'un ton moqueur et amer.

Tom baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu ton coup de fil ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je me sentais seul lorsque mes parents m'ont foutu dehors ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement pourquoi ils m'ont foutu dehors ? As-tu au moins pensé à moi ? »

« Bien-sûr » souffla l'orphelin.

« Hé bien on dirait pas, tu n'as même pas d'excuses convenables ! Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé au juste ? Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir alors tu t'ais dit "tiens si j'allais téléphoner à Harry, ça fait un mois que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles mais c'est pas grave, il est tellement con qu'il me pardonnera sûrement" ! C'est ça que tu t'ais dit, hein ? »

« Arrête »

« Mon parrain s'est réveillé, je dois te laisser… A dans trois jours, Tom » fit Harry froidement avant de raccrocher.

Tom écouta les bips avec un énorme poids sur le cœur, il reposa le combiné doucement. Le froid l'enveloppait comme un linceul de tristesse, il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus gelés. Il sentait le regret et le désespoir monter en lui comme un poison destiné à le tuer. Il tremblait sous le froid de l'hiver, et un nuage de fumée sortait de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il essayait de respirer correctement pour s'y remettre. Une seule idée atroce et tenace tournait dans sa tête inlassablement.

'Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu…' Il avait réussi comme un idiot à blesser la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimer, à perdre la seule personne qui l'avait aimé.

XXXXXX

Tom retourna dans son dortoir à pas lents. Il passa devant la statue de la Sainte Vierge qui le regardait comme un paria. Il ignorait pourquoi son orphelinat avait été un ancien couvent et pourquoi Mrs. Cole avait décidé de garder cette statue, mais depuis tout petit il passait devant elle et depuis toujours elle avait semblé le juger comme s'il était un être répugnant.

Il se souvenait qu'il en était tombé amoureux étant petit, qu'il avait essayé de faire changer ce regard hideux qu'elle portait sur lui, qu'il l'avait prié tous les jours sans résultats. Il posa sur elle un regard dégoûté.

"Petite pute" souffla-t-il avant de reprendre le chemin du dortoir.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser du tournant qu'a pris l'histoire mais j'attends vraiment avidement vos avis, je suis en manque de reviews ! Et comme j'ai vraiment pas le moral (j'ai eu un 1 en philo, la prof me l'a dit en exclu, ouhlala, la chance ! :p) une p'tite review m'aiderait bien à remonter la pente ! :)

Je vous adore ! Si seulement je pouvais passer ma vie écrire plutôt que me faire chier au bahut... Haa...

A bientôt !

SamaraXX


	22. Une arrivée tendue

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (suite de "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle")

**Auteur : **SamaraXX (Pas de plagiat ! Même pour une simple phrase !)

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite de la fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame, Angoisse.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **UA. Monde sans magie. Le lycée d'Harry à Newport décide de faire un échange avec un orphelinat londonien afin de confronter les réalités sociales et d'embellir quelque peu la vie d'un orphelin. Après deux semaines passées chez les Potter, Tom Riddle invite son correspondant, Harry Potter, à séjourner dans son orphelinat à Londres. Leur relation cachée et hors normes pourra-t-elle survivre aux insultes et aux offenses des délinquants londoniens ? Lorsque l'illusion du bonheur absolu fait face aux réelles blessures d'un enfant abandonné… L'amour survivra-t-il à la réalité ?

**Note : **Comment ça va ? Moi ça va super méga cool bien ! lol C'est les VACANCES ! C'est NOWEL ! Houhou, alors voilà mon petit cadeau anticipé ! Merci de vos merveilleuses reviews qui m'ont réchauffé le coeur ! Je vous aime ! Pour les RaR Anonymes, tapes cette adresse : http // samaraxx . livejournal . com / 22798 . html ; sans les espaces.

**Un grand merci spécial à Ishtar de bien vouloir corriger ma fic ! Merci ! ;) Ishtar : Mais de rien ma chérie :b**

* * *

**2ème Chapitre : Une arrivée tendue**

Un T, puis un O et un M. Harry regarda son dessin avec rage et essuya rapidement ce qu'il avait écrit sur la fenêtre embuée du bus. Heureusement qu'il était seul sur la banquette, il se demandait ce qu'aurait pensé Ron s'il avait pu voir ce qu'il avait écrit. Mais Ron n'avait pas voulu venir à Londres, Harry le comprenait. Les au revoirs entre Tracy et lui avaient été froids et tendus, mais après tout c'était normal : Ron avait successivement baisé et largué sa correspondante pour la fille de ses rêves, Hermione Granger. Il était normal selon Harry qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage d'aller à Londres. Lui-même avait maintes fois failli se désister, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il crevait d'envie de revoir Tom mais il lui semblait que son correspondant n'éprouvait pas ce même besoin. Il avait écrit et appelé des millions de fois son correspondant mais celui-ci n'avait jamais répondu, mis à part cette fois-là, quand il l'avait appelé en pleine nuit.

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il venait : lorsqu'il avait su que Ron était allé voir le directeur Albus Dumbledore pour se désister, Harry avait presque eu envie de le faire aussi mais bizarrement il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le faire. Quelque part en lui, quelque chose le poussait à venir à Londres, voir Tom et lui parler. Le matin même, Harry avait supplié Sirius pour rester chez lui et ne pas monter dans le bus, mais son parrain avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il était plus sain qu'il aille à Londres, ainsi il saurait le fin mot de toute cette histoire et il pourrait enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit-ami – enfin de celui qu'il considérait malgré tout comme tel.

Harry n'avait jamais autant parlé avec son parrain que ces derniers jours. Il habitait dorénavant chez lui depuis que ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors. C'était encore très douloureux pour Harry et aucun de ses amis ne savait pourquoi il n'habitait plus chez ses parents, seul Draco était au courant. Mais Harry n'avait pas pu lui parler beaucoup, Draco était dans une phase amour, violons et fleur bleue. Du coup, il était très mystérieux et souvent tête en l'air. Il était même si étrange qu'Harry était presque content qu'il n'ait pas de correspondant et qu'il reste à Newport pour les vacances de Noël. Bien qu'il ait dû s'avouer qu'il allait se sentir très seul durant ces deux semaines : il appréciait beaucoup Dean et Seamus mais ils n'étaient ni Ron ni Draco et ce ne serait pas pareil. Si seulement Tom était là pour lui…

Il entendait la voix douce d'Hermione derrière lui qui téléphonait à Ron pour le rassurer encore une fois. Bien évidemment, Hermione n'avait pas de problèmes avec sa correspondante et n'avait pas vu de raisons assez valables pour rester à Newport. De plus elle voulait passer pour une élève studieuse alors il était de son devoir d'accepter de vivre comme une orpheline durant deux semaines. Harry se demandait comment Ron allait faire pour tenir pendant ces deux semaines : il savait qu'elle et lui entretenaient des relations sexuelles plus que fréquentes et Ron était devenu, comme qui dirait, accro.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis un bon moment. Son dernier rapport sexuel remontait à un mois et demi lorsqu'il avait succombé au charme de son ex petite amie Cho Chang dans les vestiaires pour filles du gymnase de son lycée. Cette histoire avait fait jaser pas mal de gens, et au final beaucoup de monde avait été mis au courant. Même ses parents. Harry se flagella, il détestait penser à eux. Il ne voulait même plus leur parler, il avait définitivement couper les ponts avec eux, avec l'aide de Sirius bien sûr. Sans lui, Harry ne savait pas comment il aurait fait. Son parrain avait su le cajoler et le consoler lorsque Tom ne pouvait pas le faire. Harry aurait bien sûr préféré la voix chaude et si masculine de son petit-ami mais c'était sans compter sur son soudain silence. Harry fronça des sourcils tout en regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux mêmes choses et tout ça le rendait lentement mais sûrement cinglé. Il avait passé un mois à pleurer et à crier sur Draco et Sirius parce que Tom ne l'appelait pas. Mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup aidé, Draco arrivait plus à lui donner le cafard qu'à le réconforter, Ron le faisait enrager parce que _lui aussi _aurait aimé délivrer ses tensions par des parties de jambes en l'air avec son petit-ami, Hermione lui sortait par les trous de nez pour la même raison que Ron et Seamus et Dean étaient vraiment trop ignorants de sa vie et de ses tendances homosexuelles pour qu'il pense sérieusement à se plaindre devant eux. Il ne restait que Sirius, solide rocher dans sa mer tourmentée. Une fois qu'il rentrerait à Newport, il penserait à le remercier comme il le fallait, surtout qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été une crème avec lui.

Harry s'affala dans son siège et essaya de penser à autre chose. Bien évidemment il pensa à Tom mais seuls de bons souvenirs revinrent le hanter. Comme la dernière soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre sur ce banc gelé de Bridge Street. Un léger sourire fleurit au creux de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'assoupissait doucement.

XXXXXX

Lorsque le bus rentra dans Londres, Harry commença à avoir peur, il ne voulait surtout pas se l'avouer mais il avait l'impression qu'une pierre était en train de descendre dans son estomac. Londres était sa ville préférée mais il ne fut que très peu attentif au paysage : sous ses yeux défilaient pourtant les plus beaux endroits de la capitale mais il n'en avait que faire. La peur était maintenant omniprésente et il en avait pleinement conscience. Il craignait horriblement de devoir faire face à Tom. Il espérait ardemment que son correspondant n'ait pas changé du tout au tout en un mois, que ces deux semaines à Newport n'avaient pas été qu'une belle illusion de sa part. Il l'aimait, pas vrai ?

Harry s'apercevait peu à peu que les beaux quartiers laissaient place aux quartiers délabrés, aux banlieues remplies de blocs de briques rouges. Harry n'arrivait pas à dire qu'il détestait cette image de Londres, il aimait Londres dans son intégralité mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était de savoir que Tom vivait dans ces quartiers tristes et austères depuis toujours. A l'avant du bus, un de ses professeurs accompagnateurs, le Professeur McGonagall annonça aux élèves qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Le nœud dans l'estomac d'Harry se fit plus dur. Il avait horriblement peur de faire face à Tom. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons à cela mais en vérité il craignait par-dessus tout que Tom le quitte. Qu'il le laisse tomber. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû avoir un peu plus de fierté que cela et que si Tom le quittait ça prouverait seulement que son correspondant ne le méritait pas, mais ce raisonnement ne l'aidait pas. Et une autre partie de lui-même, la plus joyeuse et optimiste, lui rappelait que Tom avait essayé de lui parler quelques nuits auparavant et que cela voulait bien dire qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Harry souffla un bon coup et prit son courage à deux mains : il ne laisserait pas Tom voir à quel point il l'avait blessé et inquiété par son silence oppressant et inexpliqué.

XXXXXX

Tom essuya ses mains moites sur son jean tout en pensant qu'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé depuis bien des années. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, qu'Harry soit froid et détaché à son encontre ou que lui-même ne soit pas capable de faire autrement que se comporter comme un parfait connard pendant deux semaines. Tom savait qu'il était novice en amour et qu'il s'y prenait comme un pied depuis quelques semaines, alors il craignait que la carapace qu'il s'était construite fasse souffrir Harry – et lui-même par la même occasion.

Il jeta un regard furtif à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'Harry devait déjà être à Londres à l'heure qu'il était. Sa jambe battait un rythme inconnu sous sa table et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne réussissait pas à remplir une feuille d'examen. Il voyait Olivia à sa droite qui noircissait sa feuille à toute vitesse et Arthur un peu plus loin devant lui qui collait consciencieusement son chewing-gum sous sa table. Tom fit une grimace agacée en voyant cela et reporta son attention sur son contrôle d'espagnol, il avait complètement oublié le passé-simple du verbe _andar_, mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Seule l'image d'Harry n'arrêtait pas de défiler sous ses yeux inlassablement. Il essaya de se concentrer en se disant que les profs devenaient fous en cette dernière semaine de cours : ils ne cessaient de les bombarder de devoirs surveillés. Ils devaient s'exciter parce qu'ils voyaient leur unique semaine de vacances arriver, c'était la seule explication.

Enervé, Tom posa son stylo et rendit copie blanche. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui était le plus important, Harry ou un fichu contrôle d'espagnol ? Il sortit de la salle de classe sous l'air surpris du professeur qui s'étonna du vide de la feuille de son meilleur élève. Tom s'empressa de retourner à son dortoir et vérifia son apparence dans un des miroirs veinés de crasse de leur dortoir. Il pouffa un instant en se disant qu'il avait l'air d'une parfaite collégienne mais ce surplus de stress pouvait le désavantager et Tom n'aimait pas trop cette idée, il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne laid justement lorsque Harry arrivait.

Tom s'immobilisa une seconde et se dit que ce n'étaient pas les profs qui étaient devenus fous mais bien lui, il devenait complètement cinglé. Pour preuve, jamais de la vie il ne deviendrait laid. C'était un de ses principaux atouts de manipulation, sans la séduction il n'était plus rien !

Tom s'allongea sur son lit et s'exhorta au calme, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à n'importe quoi et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Il pria pour que son cœur cesse de battre si rapidement. Samuel entra dans le dortoir, et Tom serra les poings. Il haïssait ce type de façon viscérale. Le jeune délinquant lança un regard méprisant à Tom mais ne poussa pas l'audace au point de l'insulter : il prit juste un livre et s'assit sur son lit afin de lire tranquillement.

Tom le regarda longuement en guettant ses mimiques répugnantes qu'il avait appris par cœur depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis toujours en fait. En voyant les doigts au bout rouge et rongé de Samuel qui tapotait nerveusement et rythmiquement la couverture de son livre, Tom eut envie de se lever et de le frapper. Mais bon, il avait changé et la seule chose qui comptait maintenant pour lui, c'était que, dans à peine dix minutes, Harry serait à l'orphelinat, chez lui.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de refouler cette vague de peur qui montait en lui.

Mais quand même… Frapper ce type l'aurait vachement détendu…

XXXXXX

Tom, accoudé contre l'entrée de l'orphelinat, regardait le bus de Newport qui arrivait sous la pluie. Tous les orphelins étaient dans la cour de devant, attendant plus ou moins gaiement leurs correspondants mais il pleuvait tellement que Tom avait préféré rester en retrait sous le porche de l'entrée. Il essayait d'adopter une pose détendue et d'adoucir ses traits mais en réalité il était de plus en plus apeuré. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la voix glaciale d'Harry au téléphone et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Le bus passa le portail de l'orphelinat, et ses phares allumés aveuglèrent un moment Tom qui ne voulait surtout pas rater une miette de l'arrivée de son correspondant. Sa peur semblait grandir en lui, il avait l'impression qu'un serpent s'enroulait autour de sa poitrine et le faisait suffoquer. Un professeur aux longs cheveux noirs que Tom jugea d'ailleurs assez charismatique sortit du bus de Newport, et alla serrer la main à la directrice de l'orphelinat avec un très léger sourire qui relevait plutôt de la grimace. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir et Tom concentra son regard sur eux : il reconnut quelques élèves tels que Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan ou encore Parvati Patil.

Lorsqu'il vit une fille aux cheveux fortement ébouriffés sortir du bus accompagnée d'un jeune homme à l'allure débraillée et à la chevelure indomptée, la respiration de Tom s'accéléra. Ses yeux se figèrent sur la séduisante silhouette de son petit-ami et accessoirement correspondant. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il s'abritait à côté de son amie qui portait un parapluie noir de chez _Accessorize_, l'air quelque peu morose de voir Hermione enlacer sa correspondante avec tant de joie. Il attendit patiemment que le flot des élèves devant les soutes du bus se disperse pour qu'il puisse lui-même prendre ses bagages. Son regard se perdit dans la foule des orphelins et élèves de Newport, il leva les yeux vers l'entrée de l'orphelinat et rencontra les yeux étrangement rubescents de son correspondant. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta considérablement, et il sentit un mélange de joie, de peur et d'excitation monter en lui à la vue de son petit-ami nonchalamment adossé contre le mur de l'arcade qui faisait office d'entrée. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas pendant de nombreuses secondes, tous deux mitigés sur l'attitude à adopter. Hermione bouscula malencontreusement Harry et le contact visuel fut rompu.

Les élèves se hâtaient maintenant de rentrer sous le conseil dégoulinant de sourires hypocrites de Mrs. Cole. Harry prit rapidement son sac de sport rempli à craquer des soutes du bus et avança vers l'entrée, toujours abrité sous le parapluie que Hermione tenait. Les rires et les conversations des adolescents assourdissaient Harry qui craignait plus que tout de passer devant son correspondant qu'il savait figé à l'endroit où il l'avait vu précédemment. Une fois sous le porche, Hermione et le reste des élèves le dépassèrent et suivirent Mrs. Cole dans les dédales de couloirs de l'orphelinat. Harry posa son sac de sport devant les pieds de son correspondant.

"Dépêchez-vous, vous devriez lui montrer votre dortoir, Monsieur Riddle, vous devez tous être au réfectoire dans dix minutes !" lança le Professeur Sucks à Tom d'un air mauvais.

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête et reposa son regard sur Harry qui gardait les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Tom sentit l'angoisse réapparaître. Harry releva les yeux vers Tom, les cheveux dégoulinants de gouttes de pluies, ses yeux verts assombris d'une peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir.

"Salut" murmura-t-il, conscient du ridicule de son entrée en matière mais désireux de chasser le malaise entre eux.

"Salut" répondit la voix cassée de Tom. "Tu vas bien ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était considéré comme victime d'une maladie étrange appelée homosexualité par ses parents, il avait rompu tout contact avec eux depuis moins d'une semaine et son petit-ami semblait l'avoir complètement oublié, alors non il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Amer serait même le mot exact.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Tom soupira.

"Viens, je vais te montrer le dortoir" dit-il avant de prendre le sac d'Harry.

Harry le suivit dans l'orphelinat, avisant l'architecture gothique de l'établissement, les crucifix et les statues religieuses qui parsemaient les couloirs et l'austérité démoralisante de ces murs gris, suintant l'eau de la pluie qui venait de tomber. Rien n'était beau dans cet orphelinat. Et lorsque Harry franchit la porte du dortoir de Tom, il eut la confirmation que ça ressemblait plus à une caserne qu'à un orphelinat. Les couvertures semblaient rugueuses au toucher et avait cette couleur vert kaki si triste. Un seul miroir pas plus grand que celui qu'il avait dans sa salle de bains était accroché au mur, entouré de différents posters d'équipes de foot, de basket, de voitures de sport. Sur le mur opposé, un énorme poster d'une fille nue, blonde, aux formes plantureuses, trônait fièrement comme le plus gros des posters présents dans la pièce.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné d'être seul avec Tom dans une chambre pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Tom posa son sac près d'un lit identique aux autres qui était presque collé aux autres lits. Harry remarqua que le dortoir n'était pas fait pour contenir autant de lits mais la présence de correspondants devait avoir légèrement bousculé les orphelins et leurs éducateurs.

Tom jeta un regard à la dérobée à son petit-ami, anxieux et ne sachant que dire. Harry semblait scruter son dortoir d'un œil sombre, et cela ne le plaisait pas à vrai dire. Il lui semblait qu'Harry n'allait certainement pas essayer de faire le premier pas, il pouvait distinctement remarquer que ses poings étaient serrés et que ses lèvres semblaient légèrement pincées.

Tom soupira. Il ouvrit une porte sur le mur de droite du dortoir qui donnait sur les douches communes. Il invita Harry à y entrer et celui-ci ne put retenir une exclamation consternée.

"C'est quand la dernière fois que ça a été rénové ?" lança Harry d'un ton vif, se fustigeant presque aussitôt d'avoir encore parlé avant Tom.

Un imperceptible sourire passa sur les lèvres de Tom.

"Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, ça a toujours été comme ça."

Harry reposa son regard sur les douches étroites et vulgairement séparées par un mur qui ne faisait même pas toute la hauteur de la pièce. Le blanc originel des dalles avait laissé place à un gris-noir crasseux et la lumière trop vive et artificielle des néons rendait la pièce passablement sinistre.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira de nouveau.

"Ça va faire dix minutes qu'on est là, il faut qu'on y aille."

Harry acquiesça d'un air sombre. Il suivit Tom dans les couloirs jusqu'au réfectoire, se demandant quand Tom se déciderait à lui parler de son silence et de son énigmatique coup de téléphone. Il regrettait presque d'avoir écourté si brutalement la conversation cette nuit-là, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout fichu par terre au moment où Tom allait s'ouvrir de nouveau à lui. Mais en même temps, il craignait plus que tout que la politesse de Tom ne soit qu'une couverture à son indifférence. Il commençait à se demander si Tom ne faisait pas qu'attendre que ces deux semaines se passent. Peut-être même que Tom avait voulu le quitter définitivement lorsqu'il l'avait téléphoné mais qu'Harry ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Cette idée attrista Harry plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Depuis des jours, il s'était persuadé que Tom ne voulait plus de lui mais maintenant qu'il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, il se rendait compte qu'il avait tout de même espéré que cela soit faux.

Tom remarqua furtivement qu'Harry était étrangement pâle lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes du réfectoire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur la raison de cette petite mine. Le Professeur Sucks les menèrent rapidement vers une des tables du réfectoire et mit un doigt jauni de fumeur sur sa bouche pour les inciter à se taire. Harry et Tom s'installèrent au bout d'une table et évitèrent le regard des correspondants et des orphelins qui étaient déjà tous installés.

La directrice Mrs. Cole eut un air dédaigneux à l'intention de Tom et continua son discours. Harry fronça des sourcils tout en regardant la directrice de l'orphelinat : elle était habillée d'une façon très stricte et le pli amer de sa bouche suggérait qu'elle ne devait jamais sourire. Harry n'écouta qu'à moitié le discours de la directrice : il s'était déjà farci celui de Dumbledore près d'un mois auparavant et ce genre de discours était à peu près toujours le même. Harry se demanda même s'ils ne se refilaient pas les discours. Il scruta le réfectoire qui, à défaut d'être accueillant, semblait particulièrement propre, les tables brillaient, les chaises en plastique étaient propres et le sol était d'un blanc immaculé. Tout ça était même trop propre pour que cela soit vrai, il n'y avait même pas de toiles d'araignées au coin des murs et ceux-ci étaient pourtant vraiment grands. Ils avaient dû tout nettoyer à la brosse à dent.

La directrice de l'orphelinat arrêta de parler un moment et enchaîna un autre couplet sur le respect et notamment le fait de tout laisser propre. Harry eut une exclamation méprisante qui fit tourner la tête d'une fille devant lui. Il ne la connaissait pas mais se rappelait l'avoir déjà vue à Newport. Elle leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin en le regardant : elle aussi semblait trouver le discours de sa directrice passablement ennuyeux. Harry lui renvoya un léger sourire et se rendit compte que la plupart des élèves semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Il lança un regard en biais à Tom et remarqua que celui-ci, au contraire, écoutait attentivement le discours de la directrice, mais qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son regard s'assombrissait ; Harry perçut même un éclair rouge. Cela fit soupirer Harry qui se demanda s'il pourrait un jour à nouveau plonger dans cet océan de sang.

"Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit ! Les dames de la cantine vont maintenant vous apporter à tous un verre de jus de fruit et des gâteaux afin de vous donnez le temps de vous découvrir ou de vous redécouvrir" dit la directrice avec un regard bienveillant.

Elle alla s'installer à une table où les professeurs accompagnateurs de Newport et ceux de l'orphelinat étaient déjà installés.

"Bienvenue à Stockwell !" lança la jeune fille devant Harry avec un grand sourire "Je me souviens de toi, tu t'appelles Harry, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça, étonné qu'elle connaisse son prénom.

"Je m'appelle Olivia, et voici mon amie Darlène" dit-elle en lui présentant une fille à l'allure débraillée, qui avait de lourds cheveux bruns qui seraient sûrement très beaux s'ils étaient coiffés et qui portait une grosse paire de lunettes qui couvrait presque tout son visage. Olivia, elle, était plutôt jolie : ses longs cheveux blonds possédait plusieurs nuances qui les rendaient luminescents et ses yeux étaient d'un brun chocolat très chaleureux.

"On est venues à Newport, c'était vraiment génial ! Mais dis-moi, ton ami blond, il ne vient pas ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Draco ? Oh, non, il n'avait pas de correspondant…" répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Partout où passait Draco, il faisait fureur.

"Oh ! Quel dommage ! On a été si déçues quand il est sorti avec la correspondante de Jade !"

Harry tourna les yeux vers une table un peu plus loin où étaient installés Hermione et sa correspondante Jade, et aperçut Tracy qui lui fit un signe de la main auquel Harry répondit.

"Ils ne sont plus ensemble, mais pas la peine de rêver Draco a déjà retrouvé quelqu'un même si je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est."

Olivia eut l'air déçu, mais Darlène sembla s'en ficher complètement. Elle buvait son jus d'orange sans même se préoccuper de la conversation. Les deux filles semblaient tellement différentes qu'Harry se demanda comment elles pouvaient être amies.

"Alors, Tom, tu ne dis rien ?" fit Olivia avec un sourire en coin.

Tom semblait en effet assez tendu, et il fusillait littéralement Olivia du regard.

"Tes histoires de cul ne m'intéressent pas vraiment, Olivia" murmura Tom d'un air sombre.

Olivia gloussa.

"Est-ce que tu changeras un jour, Tom ? Je me le demande, en attendant, tu ne me donnes vraiment pas envie de ressortir avec toi !"

Tom tiqua et eut envie de frapper violemment la tête d'Olivia contre la table de la cantine. Cette fille était la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Il la haïssait. Depuis le début de la conversation entre Harry et Olivia, il avait craint qu'elle laisse échapper une imbécillité de ce genre et bien sûr, une fois de plus, il avait eu raison d'avoir peur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y ai jamais repensé depuis que je t'ai largué" siffla Tom.

Il jeta un regard à Harry qui s'était tu, l'air triste et déconfit. Tom remarqua cependant qu'une veine semblait pulser sur sa tempe, signe qu'il était très en colère.

"Ah oui c'est vrai ! On m'a dit que maintenant tu préférais te faire consoler dans les bras de David, pas vrai ?"

"Tu ferais mieux de vérifier tes sources Olivia, car il me semble que David ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de notre dernière discussion !"

"Oh, le pauvre, tu l'as jeté ?" demanda Olivia avec un grand sourire.

"Ecoute, Olivia, je sais bien que tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait que je t'ai jeté comme on jette une chaussette mais ce n'est vraiment pas le peine de lancer de pareilles rumeurs sur mon compte, parce que à ce jeu-là j'ai beaucoup plus de choses compromettantes à dire à propos de toi et je suis sûr que Darlène serait ravie de les entendre !"

Olivia sembla se renfrogner et évita le regard de son amie en buvant d'un coup son jus de fruit. Tom eut un sourire satisfait et attendit patiemment que sa directrice leur donne la permission de quitter le réfectoire. Il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Harry, ou c'était sûr, il le perdrait définitivement.

XXXXXX

Tom soupira, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir qui était maintenant plongé dans une lumière rouge vaporeuse due au coucher de soleil. Il regardait du coin de l'œil son correspondant qui riait aux éclats avec Seamus Finnigan, le correspondant d'Arthur Polskov. Harry l'avait fui toute l'après-midi. En même temps, Tom devait avouer que les discours de la directrice, la visite des locaux et le dîner dans le réfectoire l'avaient empêché d'avoir un moment seul avec lui. Mais, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient trouver un endroit pour parler, Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de défaire ses bagages tout en plaisantant avec Seamus Finnigan. Tom soupira de nouveau.

"Y a un film ce soir à la salle-télé" fit Arthur à son correspondant "Tu veux y aller ?"

Seamus jeta un regard à Harry.

"T'y vas toi, Harry ?"

"Heu… Ouais, pourquoi pas ?" répondit Harry. Il rangea ses dernières affaires dans les étroites armoires du dortoir et suivit Seamus et son correspondant jusqu'à la salle de télé. Il avait bien sûr remarqué l'air renfrogné de Tom mais surtout son regard déçu quand il avait accepté de suivre Seamus. Secrètement, il espérait que ce soit un bon signe. Tom ne désirait peut-être pas le quitter, après tout, mais il préférait ne pas provoquer de confrontation maintenant. Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Olivia. De plus, Harry avait déjà entendu les orphelins de Stockwell dire son nom durant des conversations à Newport. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'ancienne relation entre Olivia et Tom. De toute évidence, c'était fini mais il était aussi vrai qu'Olivia semblait encore avoir pas mal de rancœur à l'encontre de Tom. Et puis, il y avait ce David. Là encore, il se souvenait d'une conversation avec Tom dans laquelle il mentionnait avoir insulté et craché sur un homosexuel qui avait été un peu trop intéressé par lui.

Harry se sentait un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ces informations. Tom s'était comporté comme un salaud avec Olivia, avec David et même avec lui. Etait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il avait cru connaître à Newport ?

N'était-il qu'un petit bâtard asocial, sombre et cruel ? Harry n'arrivait pas à croire cela : il se rappelait de la douceur de Tom, de ses bras autour de lui, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de la chaleur de son regard. Il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, ni même avoir simulé cet amour pendant tout ce temps. Mais alors pourquoi restait-il à l'écart ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas retenu Harry lorsqu'il avait accepté de regarder la télé avec Seamus et son correspondant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas saisi l'opportunité de lui parler lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leur dortoir ? Harry était fatigué de se poser autant de questions.

Il s'installa sur un fauteuil défoncé devant une grande télé et alors que tous les autres élèves s'asseyaient, lui ne faisait penser qu'à Tom. Lorsque le générique de fin défila sur l'écran, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas regardé une seule seconde du film. Toutes ses pensées restaient tournées vers Tom et il se rendit compte que depuis son arrivée à Londres, la peur au fond de son estomac était restée là, intacte. Rien n'avait changé. Tom n'avait pas su le rassurer et à cet instant, Harry crut vraiment que tout était perdu.

XXXXXX

"Fais chier" murmura Tom en allumant une énième cigarette de la soirée.

Il n'avait pas arrêter de pester contre tout le monde, seul, dans une des cours intérieures de l'orphelinat. Il se demandait comment il était censé retenir Harry si celui-ci le fuyait… Il soupira quand il vit un surveillant passer dans la cour.

"Vous devriez rentrer Monsieur Riddle, le couvre-feu va bientôt sonner" dit-il d'un ton plat en passant devant lui.

Tom ne répondit pas, et regarda le surveillant rentrer dans le bâtiment tout en finissant sa clope. Il jeta son mégot et resta là, à réfléchir, en essayant de ne pas désespérer. Lorsqu'il eut vraiment trop froid, il décida de rentrer au dortoir.

Les autres étaient déjà là, occupés à prendre une douche ou à se mettre en pyjama pour dormir. Tom haïssait les pyjamas, il préférait dormir nu mais à l'orphelinat ce n'était pas trop conseillé, alors il dormait en boxer. Il alla dans la salle de bains commune afin de se brosser les dents et remarqua Harry, légèrement pensif, qui se mettait en pyjama, caché dans une des douches de la pièce. De là où il était, Tom vit tout parfaitement et fut surpris de se sentir excité si facilement rien que par la vue de son correspondant en boxer. Il eut un léger sourire, se délectant de la vue puis baissa les yeux. Il se brossa les dents et rentra dans le dortoir. Il enleva ses vêtements et se glissa rapidement sous ses couvertures, par pudeur et également parce qu'il craignait qu'on voit sa soudaine érection.

Il se tourna sur le ventre et enterra sa tête dans son oreiller en essayant d'oublier l'image de son petit-ami – s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça. Au bout d'un moment, les lumières s'éteignirent et le calme emplit la pièce. Tom savait que, très proche de lui, sur un autre lit aussi inconfortable que le sien, Harry dormait.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et distingua, tout près de lui, le visage d'Harry dont les yeux grand ouverts le fixaient. Tom eut un léger sourire, hésita un moment puis allongea son bras afin de caresser la joue douce de son correspondant. Celui-ci tressaillit.

"Bonne nuit" souffla Tom.

"Bonne nuit" répondit Harry en emprisonnant la main de Tom dans les siennes, et en l'embrassant avant de la laisser partir.

Ils se regardèrent longuement cette nuit-là, éclairés seulement par la brillante pleine lune. Et tous deux s'endormirent longtemps plus tard, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Voili voilou !!!! Verdict ? J'attends vos review, je vous embrasse partout !! lol

JOYEUX NOEL ! JOYEUSES FETES !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pensé à mon anniversaire ! Ca m'a fait plaisir !

J'essaierai de mettre la 3ème partie d'"AMOR OMNIA VINCIT" avant le Nouvel An.

BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE !

SamaraXX

PS à Ishtar : tes corrections sont toujours aussi parfaites ! XD


	23. L'enfer dans tes yeux

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (suite de "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle")

**Auteur : **SamaraXX (Pas de plagiat ! Même pour une simple phrase !)

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** UA, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite de la fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un UA, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y être insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame, Angoisse.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **UA. Monde sans magie. Le lycée d'Harry à Newport décide de faire un échange avec un orphelinat londonien afin de confronter les réalités sociales et d'embellir quelque peu la vie d'un orphelin. Après deux semaines passées chez les Potter, Tom Riddle invite son correspondant, Harry Potter, à séjourner dans son orphelinat à Londres. Leur relation cachée et hors normes pourra-t-elle survivre aux insultes et aux offenses des délinquants londoniens ? Lorsque l'illusion du bonheur absolu fait face aux réelles blessures d'un enfant abandonné… L'amour survivra-t-il à la réalité ?

* * *

**Note : **DESOLEE ! DESOLEE ! DESOLEE ! Houlala ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard ! Mais en ce moment ma vie est quelque peu occupée ! En tout cas, ne croyez pas que c'est parce que vous avez attendu longtemps que ce chapitre sera meilleur ! De plus, ce chap n'est pas bétalecté ! SORRY !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**3ème Chapitre : L'enfer dans tes yeux**

Harry n'avait jamais connu de réveil plus désagréable que celui-ci. Une alarme retentissait partout dans l'orphelinat ce qui d'ailleurs conforta Harry dans l'idée que cet endroit ressemblait à une caserne. Il papillonna des yeux avec difficulté mais la lumière trop vive de la pièce lui fit rapidement fermer les yeux. Il entendit les autres se lever, grogner, se chamailler et s'habiller, et bientôt quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule très énergiquement. Enervé, Harry émergea de son oreiller et regarda celui qui l'avait ainsi extirpé du sommeil avec un regard meurtrier. Il s'aperçut que c'était un orphelin dont il ignorait totalement le nom, il arborait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

"Tu devrais te dépêcher de te lever, marmotte, l'eau de la douche reste peu longtemps chaude…" dit-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Harry se redressa sur son séant et eut un regard perplexe durant un moment avant de se tourner vers sa droite. Il remarqua que Tom dans le lit à côté du sien semblait encore profondément endormi. Apparemment, personne n'avait jugé bon de le réveiller, lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il était assez étonné que Tom ne se soit pas réveillé lorsque la sonnerie avait retenti. Il hésita un court instant puis s'agenouilla près du lit de Tom, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le dortoir et fut heureux de voir que tous les autres étaient soit partis soit dans la salle de bain. Il posa alors son regard sur le visage endormi de son (ex ?) petit ami. Il eut un léger soupir à la vue du visage qu'il connaissait bien maintenant, quelques mèches noires parsemaient sur son visage. Il les écarta d'un geste presque aérien sur sa peau ivoirine. Harry murmura son prénom d'une voix douce et réussit à réveiller le dormeur d'une façon bien plus agréable que celui dont lui-même avait eu droit, et se félicita pour cela.

Le regard de son correspondant parut troublé pendant un moment puis il se fit plus net, et alors un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres mais disparut rapidement lorsque il aperçut du coin de l'œil Samuel qui revenait de la salle de bain.

"Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Harry, je vais me lever" fit alors Tom d'une voix distante qui blessa quelque peu Harry.

XXXXXX

Tom était dans la douche depuis un bon moment et Harry était conscient que la sonnerie avait sonnée depuis cinq minutes déjà mais il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui, d'une il était son correspondant et de deux il avait envie de l'attendre, désireux de passer plus de temps avec lui et lui montrer qu'il était toujours concerné par sa vie. Il regretta pourtant cette décision lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Tom lui-même parut surpris et gêné.

"Heu… Désolé, je voulais pas aller en cours sans toi" expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Tom esquissa un très léger sourire.

"C'est étonnant, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais tout fait pour m'éviter" répondit Tom avec une petite pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait digéré le fait qu'Harry avait préféré aller regarder un film ridicule avec Arthur et son correspondant plutôt que rester avec lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Tom d'un air légèrement énervé.

"Je ne crois pas que tu ais des leçons à me donner, Tom."

Tom tiqua tandis qu'il enfilait un boxer sous sa serviette. La respiration d'Harry se bloqua un instant et reprit un rythme normal lorsque Tom chercha un pantalon dans son étroite armoire. Tom savait qu'Harry n'allait pas lui pardonner facilement de ne pas l'avoir écrit, et il comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'envenimer la situation. Avec un sourire amusé qu'Harry ne vit pas puisque Tom était retourné, il fit glisser sa serviette et enfila son jean. Il se retourna ensuite et remarqua qu'Harry le détaillait d'une façon très peu discrète, Tom se moqua intérieurement de son égarement et de ses yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Il s'avança vers lui de la démarche la plus normale qu'il puisse avoir en pareille circonstance, mais cela était difficile car le flou des yeux de son correspondant lui donnait des idées un peu perverses. Il reprit son sérieux, cependant, en voyant la colère qui brûlait encore derrière les iris irrigués de désir d'Harry.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit, Harry."

Harry haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui me blesse… J'ai juste l'impression que tu veux m'écarter de ta vie" répondit Harry d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Tom soupira et s'approcha de lui, il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et planta ses yeux dans ceux brillants de son correspondant.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné cette impression, Harry, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu te berces d'illusions… Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Tu n'as pas vu comment les autres me regardent, comment ils sont étonnés que tu sois venu ici ? Ils ne comprennent pas que tu puisses m'apprécier…-"

"Je ne t'apprécie pas, je t'aime Tom" coupa Harry d'une voix sèche "Tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir mais c'est ce que tu fais ! Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de ce que pensent les autres ?"

"Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! Mais ils ont raison ! S'ils me craignent ce n'est pas seulement parce que je sais me battre et trouver leurs points faibles comme personne ne sait le faire… Mais c'est parce qu'ils savent des choses que tu ne sais pas…" dit Tom en s'écartant d'Harry.

Il soupira de nouveau et Harry crut voir ses yeux briller tandis qu'il se tournait vers son armoire pour trouver un tee-shirt à mettre. Harry fronça des sourcils et le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du dortoir.

"Ne pars pas ! Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'ils savent… Je veux que tu me parles, Tom !"

"Non, tu ne veux pas !" s'écria brusquement Tom en se tournant vers son correspondant, "tu ne veux pas parce que ce que je suis et ce que j'ai fait, tu ne veux pas l'entendre ! Tu voudrais que je sois comme je l'ai été à Newport, mais je ne suis pas ce mec-là ! Je ne suis pas seulement ça… Tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un que je ne suis pas, ou plutôt d'une infime partie de moi…"

Harry recula, choqué. Il paraissait en colère, ses yeux verts n'avaient jamais semblés si proches du noir et son air révulsé préoccupa Tom.

"Tu es en train de me dire qu'en fait je ne t'aime pas vraiment, c'est ça ?" demanda Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme "Tu crois que j'aurais pu me tromper à ce point sur toi ? Comment peux-tu juger mes sentiments ?"

"Je ne les juge pas, Harry, je ne fais qu'émettre la vérité qui est ce qu'elle est. Tu ne me connais pas et par conséquent si t'apprenais à me connaître, tu ne m'aimerais plus…"

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Peut-être que la seule chose que j'attends c'est apprendre à te connaître… Il n'y a rien que je n'aime pas en toi, je sais que tu n'es pas un petit agneau tout blanc, je sais que t'as souffert plus que n'importe qui et que t'as vécu beaucoup… Moi tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi et crois-moi je ne suis pas seulement tombé amoureux de ton apparence et de ce que tu laissais paraître. Je t'aime, Tom. Et crois-moi j'ai tout de suite compris que tu ne serais pas le correspondant gentil et respectueux auquel je m'attendais… Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tes yeux deviennent si sombres par moment et rouges à d'autres…"

Tom détourna les yeux brusquement et soupira d'un air agacé.

"Mais surtout je veux savoir pourquoi tu te détournes de moi dès que j'en parle…"

"Harry… Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, je n'en ai pas envie… Et il est plus que temps qu'on aille en cours."

Sur ces mots, Tom sortit du dortoir et Harry n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre. Il était énervé de ne pas avoir ouvert le dialogue avec Tom mais il savait qu'il y arriverait bientôt. Il sentait que Tom allait se confier.

Néanmoins, tout au fond de lui, il était blessé que Tom ne lui parle pas. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui… Ou que son passé était particulièrement sombre…

XXXXXX

Harry n'avait jamais aimé les maths et il se rendit compte que les cours de math à Londres étaient sensiblement les mêmes que ceux qu'il suivait à Newport. Il s'ennuyait incroyablement dans cette salle de classe aussi silencieuse que s'il n'y avait eu personne à l'intérieur. Harry avait l'impression qu'un cataclysme avait eu lieu et qu'ils faisaient tous une minute de silence – qui durait en fait une heure – en l'honneur des disparus.

Il lança un regard à Tom qui était assis près de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était le dernier cours de la matinée et Tom ne s'était pas assis une seule fois à côté de lui. Il avait beau se plaindre qu'Harry l'avait ignoré la nuit auparavant mais c'était ce qu'il faisait lui-même. Harry soupira tandis qu'il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien savoir les autres que lui ne savait pas. A vrai dire, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait presque rien de Tom, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était devenu orphelin, s'il avait connu ses parents, s'il avait déjà aimé avant lui, ce qu'il avait fait à Olivia, ce qu'il avait vécu… Non, il ne savait rien du tout.

Il contempla Tom pendant un long moment, il le regardait penché sur sa feuille d'exercices, ses lèvres remuant muettement alors qu'il cherchait les réponses de son exercice. Harry eut un léger sourire, il aimait le voir si concentré, si calme et dépourvu de soucis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur se leva et demanda s'ils avaient fini. Tom avait bien-sûr terminé et durant la correction Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas levé une seule fois la main lorsque le professeur demandait si quelqu'un avait eu faux à tel ou tel exercice.

La sonnerie retentit alors et Harry jeta le calepin qu'il avait sorti inutilement dans son sac, il se leva et vit que Tom l'attendait devant sa table. Harry lui jeta un regard curieux.

"Il faut qu'on aille manger, suis-moi."

Harry parut déçu mais suivit Tom jusqu'au réfectoire. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà installés et le bruit de leurs conversations emplissait la salle de façon assourdissante. Harry regarda Tom prendre un plateau et le faire glisser sur une barre en métal jusqu'aux bacs de nourriture. Harry fit de même, il parut cependant sceptique devant la nourriture présentée : il avait le choix entre une purée liquide et une cuisse de poulet décharné. Il choisit le poulet mais n'oublia pas de prendre un dessert et une entrée. Tom l'avait prévenu que la nourriture était loin d'être succulente à Stockwell mais il avait espéré que Tom était juste très difficile.

Tom porta son plateau et se tourna vers son correspondant.

"Tes amis sont installés là-bas près de la porte…"

Harry regarda l'endroit et vit qu'en effet Hermione, Seamus et Dean étaient déjà assis en compagnie de leurs correspondants.

"Tu ne viens pas ?" demanda-t-il alors à Tom.

"Non."

"Je mange avec toi alors" répondit Harry.

"J'ai pour habitude de manger seul" répliqua Tom d'une voix froide.

Harry le regarda d'un air froissé.

"Qui est-ce qui évite l'autre maintenant ?" fit Harry.

"Je ne t'évite pas j'ai juste pas envie de manger avec toi"

"Va te faire foutre dans ce cas !"

"Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'aurais pas envie de me connaître…" dit Tom avec un sourire narquois.

Il s'éloigna et s'installa à une table, seul. Harry murmura plusieurs insultes dans sa barbe et s'assit à côté d'Hermione brusquement et sans un mot.

"Harry ?"

"Quoi ?!"

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné.

"Oh oui parfaitement" répondit Harry avant d'entamer son poulet. Il fit une grimace et but un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer le morceau de viande immonde.

"Je sais c'est dégueulasse, j'ai oublié de te prévenir…" dit Hermione avec un sourire.

"C'est sûr que c'est pas de la viande périmée au moins ?"

"Non c'est de la bonne viande, c'est juste que les cuisinières ne savent pas faire marcher un four" déclara alors une jeune fille aux cheveux roux coupés au carré. Harry se souvenait que c'était Jade, la correspondante d'Hermione.

Il esquissa un sourire et attaqua directement son dessert.

"Tom n'est pas venu avec toi ?" s'étonna Hermione.

"Heu… Non"

"Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il est un peu bizarre, t'as vraiment pas de chance de l'avoir eu comme correspondant…" déclara alors Jade en picorant des raisins du bout des doigts.

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Il est vraiment si terrible ?" demanda alors Hermione.

"Oh oui je t'assure…" répondit Jade.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste ?"

"J'en sais rien… C'est un taré ce mec, le mieux c'est de rester loin de lui !"

"C'est vraiment dommage, il est tellement mignon !"

"Demande à Olivia, tu verras s'il est toujours aussi mignon à ses yeux…"

"Tu ne le trouves pas beau ?" fit Hermione d'un air surpris.

"Il est peut-être beau mais il n'y a pas plus mesquin que lui… Ce qui me sidère c'est que ça n'empêche pas certaines filles de sortir avec lui, il n'y a pas que toi qui le trouves beau, presque toutes les filles ici le trouvent beau ! A tel point que même un mec est tombé amoureux de lui au début de l'année !"

Elle sembla trouver cela amusant car elle éclata de rire suivie d'Hermione.

"Mais on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est vraiment un sale con… Je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a fait, seuls quelques mecs comme Samuel le savent… Mais parle juste cinq minutes avec Olivia ou David et t'auras compris !"

Jade et Hermione enchaînèrent sur une autre discussion, mais Harry resta stoïque, plongé dans ses pensées, son verre d'eau toujours à portée de bouche. Il soupira et se demanda une fois de plus qui était ce David… Il avait envie de lui parler pour savoir plus de choses sur son correspondant puisque Tom ne semblait par disposé à lui dire la vérité. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard malveillant de Samuel qui esquissait un sourire en coin.

Harry détourna les yeux et se conforta dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux parler à David qu'à Samuel. Il n'aimait pas ce mec, il paraissait si antipathique. Harry finit son dessert sans enthousiasme et lança un regard en direction de la table où était installé Tom. Il se rendit compte avec un pincement au cœur que celui-ci ne l'avait pas attendu et était déjà parti.

Dépité, Harry se leva sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione et alla poser son plateau à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Il ignora les appels de Dean et Seamus et sortit du réfectoire. Il ne connaissait pas encore tout à fait l'orphelinat même s'il l'avait visité la veille, c'était bien trop grand et les couloirs se ressemblaient tous. Il réussit néanmoins à atteindre son dortoir mais Tom n'y était pas, il n'y avait qu'une silhouette au fond de la pièce assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"T'es tout seul ?" demanda la silhouette d'une voix suave.

Harry frissonna.

"Je cherchais Tom" répondit-il avant de s'approcher.

Il reconnut alors le jeune homme qui l'avait réveillé le matin même. Il ne l'avait pas bien regardé à ce moment-là mais maintenant il pouvait distinctement remarquer que le garçon était particulièrement séduisant. Ses cheveux noirs très fins tombaient le long de la ligne de sa nuque et ses yeux bleus saphirs le fixaient sans ciller.

"Oh je vois, tu es son correspondant…" murmura-t-il "Vous n'avez pas l'air de très bien vous entendre mais au moins tu as l'air entier, c'est déjà ça…"

"Je m'entends très bien avec lui !" répliqua Harry qui commençait à se lasser des discours dramatiques des orphelins envers Tom.

"Ça se voit…" fit le garçon d'un ton ironique.

"Tu n'as jamais eu de différends avec tes amis, toi ?"

"Je doute que Tom soit ton ami"

"Il l'est pourtant" répondit Harry calmement.

"Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Harry Potter"

"Harry Potter, le correspondant de Tom Riddle… Arthur et Jules m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, tu sais !" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Ils ont été assez intelligents pour retenir mon prénom ?" fit Harry en levant un sourcil sceptique.

"Il faut croire…" répondit-il sans lâcher Harry du regard une seule seconde.

"Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?"

"David Parker."

Harry eut un léger sourire qu'il essaya de cacher tandis qu'il le regardait d'un œil nouveau. Il avait enfin en face de lui le mec qui était tombé amoureux de Tom. Il l'avait toujours imaginé comme un jeune niais pas particulièrement beau mais en réalité c'était le contraire : David Parker était vraiment beau et il ne semblait pas si bête que ça… Pour une raison étrange, cela dérangea Harry : il aurait préféré qu'il soit laid et stupide.

"Je vois… On m'a pas mal parlé de toi !"

"Je sais… Tu dois sûrement me connaître comme 'la tapette de Stockwell' !" fit-il avec un rire amer.

"Je ne vais pas te le cacher…"

"Il semblerait qu'on ait un point commun, alors" dit David d'un air goguenard.

Harry se figea.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Arthur et Jules m'ont dit que tu étais gay…"

"Ils racontent des conneries !" m'exclamai-je.

"Je ne sais pas… Ça m'a semblé étrange étant donné que Tom est un pourri d'homophobe mais c'est vrai que tu ne regardes pas Tom comme un simple correspondant…"

"Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un ami…"

"Bien-sûr" répondit David avec un sourire si agaçant qu'Harry eut envie de lui donner un coup de poing.

"N'inverse pas les rôles ! Ce n'est pas sur moi que Tom a craché mais sur toi et parce que tu étais amoureux de lui…"

"Ce n'est qu'une rumeur !" assura David d'un air hautain.

"C'est Tom qui me l'a dit" répliqua Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

David pâlit et fixa Harry d'un air haineux et surpris.

"Tom t'a parlé de ça ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Evidemment."

David s'approcha de lui à pas lents. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry.

"Tu crois peut-être partager quelque chose avec Tom, n'est-ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'apprécie, pas vrai ? Tu serais prêt à lui dire tous tes secrets les plus inavouables… Mais un jour ou l'autre, Tom se montrera comme il est réellement et ce jour-là tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer !"

"Tu parles de moi ou de toi, là ?" dit Harry d'un air moqueur.

"Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques sérieusement… J'y ai cru moi aussi mais ce mec est simplement irrécupérable. Il a fait des choses horribles qui te rendraient moite de sueur si je t'en parlais…"

"Oh je t'en prie ! Il n'a pas 17 ans, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire de si grave ? Je suis sûr que vous racontez que des conneries !"

David recula avec un sourire en coin.

"Mon pauvre Harry, je te plains tu sais… En réalité, je t'aime bien, tu n'as pas à te braquer contre moi parce qu'au contraire j'essaie de t'aider. Evite-le… Et crois-moi ! Il s'est peut-être assagi depuis quelques mois mais tu peux me croire que ce mec est un psychopathe !"

Harry ne put en supporter davantage et éclata de rire.

"Mon Dieu mais tu t'entends parler ? Un psychopathe ? Non mais tu délires ?!" s'exclama-t-il entre deux éclats de rire "C'est toi le taré…"

"C'est ça ! Parle-lui de Mackenzie Lorens et tu verras…"

"Tais-toi" siffla Harry, agacé.

Il se détourna de David et quitta le dortoir : il en avait assez de ces stupides rumeurs à propos de son correspondant. Tom, un psychopathe ? Il n'y croyait simplement pas, ces orphelins ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour se distraire…

XXXXXX

Tom lui manqua toute la journée, il avait terriblement envie de se nicher entre ses bras, d'embrasser ses lèvres et de lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Il se demandait comment Tom avait réussi à survivre autour de tous ces orphelins qui racontaient de telles horreurs sur son compte. Il entra ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque, c'était la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas visité et il espérait que Tom y soit.

Il marcha le long des longues rangées de livres et regarda entre chacune d'elles, Tom n'y était jamais et il commençait à désespérer. Mais finalement, il le vit à la dernière rangée, assis à une table collée à une fenêtre. Il regardait la nuit tombante, un stylo coincé entre ses lèvres. Harry s'aperçut que plusieurs livres d'histoire étaient ouverts devant lui et que quelques copies doubles étaient déjà noircies de son écriture fine et élégante.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son correspondant silencieusement et déposa un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Tom sursauta et se tourna vers Harry, il semblait surpris mais aussi soulagé.

"Je t'ai cherché partout…" murmura Harry.

Tom resta silencieux un long moment.

"Je suis désolé" répondit Tom d'une voix rauque, et Harry comprit qu'il ne s'excusait pas seulement pour avoir été introuvable toute la journée.

"Ce n'est rien" assura Harry.

"J'ai été odieux avec toi aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si maladroit avec toi. J'aurais sûrement préféré que tu ne vois jamais dans quelle merde je vis…" déclara-t-il à voix basse.

Harry fut ravi de voir que Tom semblait vouloir se confier un peu.

"Tu as dû entendre tout ce qu'on disait de moi aujourd'hui… J'imagine qu'on t'a dit que j'étais un taré bon à être enfermé, que je ne respectais pas les filles et que j'aimais faire du mal aux autres…"

"C'est à peu près ça en effet" répondit Harry avec un sourire triste.

"Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord, tu sais… Je les ai toujours détesté" murmura-t-il "Je les hais."

Tom prononça ses mots avec une telle froideur et une telle haine qu'Harry se sentit frissonner sur sa chaise.

"Ça peut se comprendre, tu sais. Je ne les connais pas mais je ne peux pas voir la moitié des gens qui m'ont parlé !" dit Harry "Et puis je crois pas qu'ils aient raison ! Avec moi tu es tout le contraire de ce qu'ils disent !"

"Peut-être mais justement je ne suis comme ça qu'avec toi… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi… _gentil _avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !" dit Tom d'un ton douloureux "C'est pour ça que tu dois comprendre que je ne suis peut-être pas celui que tu crois…"

Harry put sentir toute la souffrance que ressentait son correspondant et ne put résister plus longtemps. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Au début ce fut lent et doux mais le baiser prit bientôt de la vigueur et Tom ne tarda pas à agripper la nuque d'Harry afin de l'embrasser plus profondément.

"Je t'aime" murmura Harry les larmes aux yeux. Il sentait Tom trembler et pouvait voir l'indécision dans ses yeux almandins. Il avait terriblement peur de le perdre.

"Moi aussi" répondit Tom dans un chuchotement.

"Je t'en prie, Tom, parle-moi… Je suis prêt à tout entendre, je t'aime pour ce que tu es !"

Tom détourna le regard, il semblait tellement las tout à coup. Il soupira.

"Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'erreurs et de merdes entassées… Je n'ai jamais connu rien d'autre que cet orphelinat et les rues crasseuses de Londres… Je n'ai jamais quitté l'Angleterre, et je n'ai jamais voyagé plus loin que Newport, chez toi."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il se contentait d'écouter sa voix grave débiter ces paroles sur un ton presque indifférent, sans émotions. Harry avait l'impression qu'il lisait un livre ; le livre de sa vie.

"Je me suis toujours dis que je méritais mieux que ça, et j'ai tout fait pour avoir les meilleures notes tout le temps… Je n'ai jamais supporté que quelqu'un me surpasse dans n'importe quelle matière ! Même en musique… Je n'ai pas de talent du tout pour la musique, je ne dois mes bonnes notes qu'à mon travail…"

"Tu es un génie Tom, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi doué que toi !" répondit Harry, ses yeux fixés au profil plongé dans la lueur crépusculaire de son correspondant.

"Ma mère est morte dans cet orphelinat, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. C'est une ancienne surveillante qui m'a raconté tout ce que je sais sur ma mère et mon arrivée ici…"

ooOoo

_16 ans plus tôt, Orphelinat de Stockwell_

Il était tard, très tard cette nuit-là lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte en fer de l'orphelinat de Stockwell. Laura était une vieille surveillante et grogna dans son lit lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie retentir, elle détestait les visites en pleine nuit : la plupart du temps c'étaient des voyous qui essayaient de voir les orphelins mais elle était prévoyante et ne sortait jamais sans son couteau à fine lame que lui avait légué sa grand-mère de nombreuses années auparavant.

Elle râla en entendant ses articulations craquer lorsqu'elle enfila une robe de chambre et vociféra en sentant la pluie diluvienne tomber sur ses cheveux gris ternes au sortir du bâtiment. Elle hâta le pas jusqu'aux arcades et fit signe au gardien d'ouvrir la grosse porte métallique. Tout en essayant de se protéger du vent contre un des murs en pierre, elle regardait de ses yeux perçants le visiteur malpoli qui venait de la réveiller. Elle s'aperçut rapidement que le visiteur était une femme qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point : celle-ci se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, les yeux baissés vers le sol et les mains tremblantes. Laura ne voyait pas son visage étant donné que ses lourds cheveux – qui paraissaient blonds – étaient enduis d'eau et recouvraient la totalité de son faciès.

Laura, inquiète, s'approcha de la femme et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état d'extrême indigence de ses vêtements, ils étaient troués et sales. Mais elle fut d'autant plus choquée d'apercevoir sur ce corps juvénile un ventre rebondi qui semblait être un fardeau de plus en plus lourd plus les secondes passaient. L'image de cette jeune femme heurta Laura de plein fouet, elle ne pouvait détacher le regard de ce ventre énorme sur ce corps si frêle et pensa que cette femme avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'obscène qui la rendit encore plus pathétique aux yeux de la vieille surveillante.

Elle la fit rentrer et essaya d'écouter les murmures de la jeune femme qui la suppliait de l'aider. Désemparée, Laura demanda au gardien de l'emmener dans une des chambre de bonne. La jeune femme menaçait de s'évanouir à chaque instant et Laura ordonna au gardien d'appeler un médecin. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il arrive tout le long que dura l'accouchement… Malheureusement, lorsqu'il débarqua dans la chambre il était déjà trop tard : Laura tenait entre ses bras un petit nourrisson brûlant tandis que sur le lit le corps de la jeune femme refroidissait.

Laura resta de longues minutes à contempler le magnifique bébé qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle était étonnée de voir à quel point il était beau alors que la mère semblait être très repoussante sous la couche de poussière et de crasse qui recouvrait sa peau. Le bébé était né un peu prématurément, de ce fait il était très petit et sa peau n'était pas du tout plissée. Il possédait déjà une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le haut de son crâne mais ses yeux restaient résolument fermés. Il dormait paisiblement.

Lorsqu'on vint chercher le corps, on retrouva sous les loques de la morte un joli médaillon qui paraissait extrêmement luxueux. A l'intérieur, Laura découvrit la photo d'un homme qu'elle jugea très séduisant. Puisqu'il semblait avoir le même âge que la jeune fille, Laura imagina que ce garçon était probablement le père. Elle décida alors d'appeler le bébé Tom Riddle – c'était en tout cas le nom inscrit sous la photo. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait un prénom et elle trouva que celui-ci lui allait à merveille. Fière d'elle, elle prit la direction de la crèche de l'orphelinat et déposa le bébé dans un petit lit en fer blanc dont la peinture commençait à s'écailler. Elle regarda un instant le nourrisson puis retourna à ses occupations.

Dans sa poche, le médaillon n'arrêtait pas de cogner sa cuisse et elle se fit la promesse tout en marchant de redonner cet objet précieux à son propriétaire dès que ses petites mains seraient capables de le saisir.

ooOoo

_De nos jours, Orphelinat de Stockwell_

Tom ayant fini son récit, sortit le fameux médaillon. Harry demanda la permission de le tenir et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit alors la photo du père de Tom… Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était son père, ils se ressemblaient en tous points. Cependant, Tom paraissait moins décontracté que le jeune homme qui posait sur la photo.

"Retourne le médaillon…" dit Tom à voix basse.

Harry s'exécuta et lut sur celui-ci :

_Propriété du Coffre du Manoir Riddle : 5 Dashed Street, Little Hangleton. _

Harry esquissa un sourire à l'intention de Tom :

"Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'y aller ?"

"J'y rêve depuis toujours…" avoua Tom avant de reprendre son bien et de le ranger dans sa poche "J'attends que l'occasion se présente…"

Harry sourit, ravi que Tom se soit un peu dévoilé même s'il ne savait encore rien de sa vie. Il savait au moins qu'un des rêves de Tom était de rencontrer son père… Et il ferait tout pour réaliser ses rêves.

A cet instant, il ne se préoccupa pas le moins du monde des rumeurs qui circulaient sur Tom, plus rien n'avait d'importance mis à part cet espoir innocent qu'il n'avait jamais vu briller dans ces yeux corail noir.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Verdict ? Je continue dans mon scénario de série B, ou quoi ? lol

Je l'aime cette fic, mais putain je suis trop pas fière de ce chap ! Mais bon, je vous laisse juger par vous même ! Alors reviewez please !

A titre informatif, cette fic a plus d'un an ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne fêtera pas un second anniversaire... :D

Je ne peux pas vous promettre d'être plus rapide au prochain chapitre... Mais j'espère... J'ai tellement de fics à écrire :(

Je voulais aussi vous dire un petit truc un peu plus personnel, vous vous souvenez quand je me plaignais de la philo... Hé bien je croise les doigts, mais mes notes en philo ont augmenté incroyablement ! Ca y est j'aime la philo ! mdr Comme quoi vos messages de soutien m'ont bien aidé ! Merci à tous !

BISOUS JE VOUS AIME !

SamaraXX


	24. De l'énigme et du secret

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (suite de "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle")

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite de la fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame, Angoisse.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Monde sans magie. Le lycée d'Harry à Newport décide de faire un échange avec un orphelinat londonien afin de confronter les réalités sociales et embellir quelque peu la vie d'un orphelin. Après deux semaines passées chez les Potter, Tom Riddle invite son correspondant, Harry Potter, à séjourner dans son orphelinat à Londres. Leur relation cachée et éhontée pourra-t-elle survivre aux insultes et offenses des délinquants londoniens ? Lorsque l'illusion du bonheur absolu fait face aux réelles blessures d'un enfant abandonné… Leur amour survivra-t-il à la réalité ?

**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci infiniment de vos reviews ! J'en reviens pas que je sois arrivée à un tel nombre de reviews ! ;) Ce chapitre n'est toujours pas corrigé. Je suis tellement peu régulière en ce moment que le faire bétalecter reculerait la publication d'une ou deux semaines. Ne faîtes pas attention aux fautes, please :D Et, encore merci pour vos reviews, vous remplissez mon petit coeur de joie :D

* * *

**4ème Chapitre : De l'énigme et du secret**

_"Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle_

_De tes yeux, de tes yeux vert._

_Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers…"_

_Extrait du poème "Le Poison" de Charles Baudelaire._

Une des raisons pour lesquelles Tom détestait le mois de décembre était qu'il pleuvait beaucoup trop… De toute façon, il pleuvait toujours trop en Angleterre. Mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment était qu'il devait sortir dehors plusieurs fois par jour pour pouvoir fumer son cylindre destructeur mais qui le calmait comme personne ne savait le faire.

Il lui semblait que le temps passait vraiment trop lentement… Il comptait les heures depuis qu'Harry était arrivé, guettant le moment où toute l'histoire sordide de son enfance reviendrait hanter les murs de l'orphelinat. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, de ne pas perdre son calme mais depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, les rumeurs recommençaient. Les chuchotis sur son passage dans les couloirs augmentaient de volume jour après jour à tel point qu'il pouvait en connaître le contenu sans même tendre l'oreille. Cela agaçait profondément Tom. Non pas que cela l'embête que les gens recommencent à l'éviter en lui jetant des œillades méfiantes mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry soit mis au courant de tout ce qui avait constitué ses pires années à l'orphelinat.

Harry lui avait répété une bonne douzaine de fois qu'il l'aimait et cela malgré tous ses défauts, malgré son histoire et les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui. Pourtant, il savait que s'il racontait l'histoire de son passé à Harry, celui-ci deviendrait distant avec lui, choqué et peut-être même révulsé par ce qu'il avait fait. C'est pour cela que Tom se taisait et bien qu'il sentait qu'Harry brûlait de connaître ses secrets, il ne pouvait pas les lui avouer. A l'orphelinat, hormis les surveillants et les professeurs, une seule personne était au courant de toute son histoire.

Et cette personne était Samuel.

Tom n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter si Samuel et lui étaient en bons termes mais ils se détestaient et cela depuis toujours. Cela avait peut-être commencé par des petites brimades, des humiliations et des bagarres sans grande importance mais tout cela avait pris un autre tournant bien plus violent depuis l'épisode Mackenzie Lorens. Le pire souvenir de Tom. Son plus gros secret, son plus grand traumatisme. Celui qu'il voulait désespéramment cacher à Harry… Mais si Samuel venait éclaircir les brumeuses rumeurs qui se chuchotaient entre les murs de l'orphelinat, Tom avait du souci à se faire… Principalement, en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Harry.

Et pourtant… Il avait du mal à croire qu'Harry pourrait un jour le laisser tomber tellement l'amour qui brûlait dans ses yeux vert émeraude semblait fort et sincère.

Tom rentra dans l'orphelinat et rejoignit son petit-ami à la bibliothèque. Ils y étaient campés depuis le matin : Harry avait fermement voulu faire des recherches sur l'inscription notée derrière le médaillon de Tom.

"Little Hangleton est un minuscule village dans le Devon… Pas très loin de Torquay, c'est donc près de la mer" dit Harry avec un sourire "Il paraît que c'est charmant… C'est surtout habité en été, il y a beaucoup de résidences secondaires… La moyenne d'âge est de 55 ans…"

Tom esquissa un sourire et s'assit à côté d'Harry devant un écran d'ordinateur.

"Oui je sais" dit Tom "Mais regarde, il n'y a pas de gare, pas d'arrêts de bus… La seule façon d'y aller c'est en voiture et tant que j'aurais pas mon permis, je ne pourrais pas y aller"

Ce défaitisme énerva Harry dont les préoccupations étaient à mille lieux de celles de Tom, il fallait dire qu'Harry avait l'habitude d'avoir sa mère et son père à disposition pour le conduire où il voulait… Enfin, cela n'était peut-être plus à l'ordre du jour, mais il avait toujours Sirius, qui lui, serait capable de lui acheter une moto pour qu'il puisse voir ses amis et même ceux qui habitaient le plus loin.

"C'est pas important ça" répondit Harry, qui pianotait à toute vitesse sur le clavier de l'ordinateur "Ta clope était bonne ?"

Tom haussa les épaules.

"Je suis passé par les cuisines, tu veux un _coca_ ? J'ai aussi du _Dr_._Pepper_ si tu veux…"

"Euh… Un coca" répondit-il sans détacher les yeux de l'écran.

Tom soupira.

"Cherche pas. Tu trouveras rien sur le nom Riddle…"

"Tu déconnes ? J'ai des millions de pages sur mon moteur de recherche !" répliqua Harry.

"Ouais… Parce que je suis loin d'être le seul Riddle en Angleterre, mais y a rien sur des Riddle ayant vécu à Little Hangleton, laisse tomber…"

Harry se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non ! Tu rêves de rencontrer ton père, tu l'as dit toi-même !"

"C'est vrai, mais ça sert à rien. J'ai déjà fait toutes les recherches que tu es en train de faire… Faut croire que j'avais beaucoup de temps à tuer" dit Tom en levant un sourcil ironique.

"Et alors ? C'étaient des recherches utiles !" s'exclama Harry.

Tom eut un sourire en coin. Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry pour l'apaiser. Il commençait à regretter de lui avoir parlé de son père et de sa naissance à Stockwell. Mais en même temps, ces souhaits et ces souvenirs-là étaient ceux qui compromettaient le moins sa relation avec Harry… Et puis, il devait admettre que le voir si obstiné à le rendre heureux avait quelque chose de réconfortant, comme si finalement il n'était plus tout seul.

XXXXXX

Les regards appuyés, dégoûtés, méprisants semblaient venir de partout. Les murmures prononcés du bout des lèvres d'un air à la fois horrifié et excité. Harry sentait la tension autour de son petit-ami de façon continue et il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas lui aussi la cible de ses regards et de ses chuchotements.

Tom et Harry rentrèrent finalement dans leur dortoir et ils se regardèrent tous les deux d'un air gêné.

"Pourquoi ils te regardaient comme ça ?" demanda Tom.

"C'est toi qu'ils regardaient…"

"Non, moi ils ne me regardent pas."

Harry leva les sourcils et eut un sourire en coin.

"Tu ne serais pas un peu prétentieux, toi ?" fit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Tom se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Harry était appuyé contre la porte, ses yeux habituellement vert jade étaient maintenant teintés d'une touche noire qui redessinait le contour de ses yeux. Ils étincelaient fièrement emprisonnant leur couleur impériale avec orgueil.

Le sourire de Tom disparut tandis qu'il contemplait son correspondant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelle sensation cela faisait de glisser sa main dans sa chevelure aile de corbeau ou d'effleurer sa peau douce. La pose nonchalante de son petit-ami et sa façon de le regarder mi-mutine mi-sérieuse l'électrisa, un frisson prit possession de son corps tandis qu'il sentait le désir affluer dans ses veines et sous sa peau.

Ce fut Harry qui posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tom en premier, il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, seule l'envie et l'urgence semblaient exister. Même s'il ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis qu'Harry était arrivé à l'orphelinat, c'était résolument celui qui ressemblait le plus aux baisers de Newport.

Harry glissa sa main sur la nuque de Tom et s'amusa à caresser les mèches de cheveux que ses doigts rencontraient, il entendit un gémissement dont il ignora la provenance… Etait-ce lui ? Etait-ce Tom ? Au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Tom qui battait fort contre sa poitrine. Les mains de Tom ne purent rester sages plus longtemps et prirent le chemin de la chemise d'Harry, ils la soulevèrent et caressèrent avec dextérité le torse encore imberbe du petit brun. Harry perdit pied et il ressentit à nouveau ce désir brûlant et irrépressible qu'il avait eu tant de mal à réguler à Newport.

Tom poussa Harry contre la porte du dortoir, et tout en l'embrassant, il glissa une jambe contre la virilité tendue de son correspondant. Il sentit le sourire de celui-ci se dessiner contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il détachait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Tom déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres d'Harry et dériva sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Harry ferma les yeux, ses mains toujours enfouies dans les cheveux doux et fins de Tom. Il se laissa porter par cette bouche qui descendait toujours plus bas…

Tom léchait le contour de son nombril, ses mains s'attaquèrent à son jean et à sa brayette et tout en descendant le jean et le boxer d'Harry, il pouvait sentir ses frissons d'anticipation. Tom prit sa virilité en bouche et suça Harry avidement comme il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse.

Harry était tellement excité qu'il faillit éjaculer au premier aller-retour de Tom mais il réussit à garder le contrôle et savoura la sensation. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Tom agenouillé devant lui qui le regardait fixement… Harry se demanda alors comment il pouvait l'impressionner d'un regard alors que son sexe était dans sa bouche et qu'il le suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les yeux de Tom virèrent au rouge carmin, et Harry éjacula. A bout de souffle et comblé, il atterrit dans les bras de Tom qui embrassa son visage avec un sourire. Harry, alangui, lui sourit gentiment avant de s'apercevoir que Tom était toujours aussi dur, lui. Avec un sourire espiègle, il glissa alors la main dans le sous-vêtement de Tom…

XXXXXX

"Tu n'as vraiment eu aucune attirance envers David ?" demanda Harry soudainement en levant les yeux vers Tom.

Tom parut légèrement surpris par cette question, tout en mâchant son caramel, il sembla réfléchir. Harry le regardait avec un sourire. Ils étaient installés à même le sol derrière la dernière rangée de la bibliothèque, Harry entre les jambes de Tom, son dos collé à son torse.

"Franchement, non" répondit enfin Tom lorsqu'il eut fini de manger son bonbon.

"Pourtant…" commença Harry d'une voix hésitante "Il n'est pas mal du tout…"

Tom baissa les yeux vers lui d'un air suspicieux.

"Il te plaît ?" demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

"Bah, je sais pas… Je ne le connais pas mais physiquement il est bien, tu sais après ce que tu m'avais raconté sur lui, je m'étais imaginé un type laid et pas vraiment intelligent !"

Tom esquissa un sourire.

"Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Parker est une lumière mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu au-dessus de la moyenne ici."

"En tout cas, il a l'air de te détester !" s'exclama Harry.

"Tant mieux, je ne l'aime pas non plus"

"C'est quand même bizarre que tu ais accepté le fait que je t'aime beaucoup plus facilement qu'avec lui…" murmura Harry, pensif.

"C'est normal, non ? Ce mec se faisait passer pour mon ami, du jour au lendemain il a cherché à me connaître sans raisons en clamant le fait qu'il voulait essayer de me comprendre… Sur ce point-là, il a perdu son temps, c'est clair. J'ai pas vraiment apprécié qu'il fantasme sur mon cul alors qu'il se disait vouloir me connaître… En réalité, ce mec n'est qu'un idiot, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, et au moins maintenant il a une raison de me haïr."

"Tu sais" chuchota Harry "Moi aussi je fantasme sur toi, et pas seulement sur ton cul !"

Un sourire lubrique passa sur les lèvres de Tom.

"Mais toi t'as l'autorisation de rêver sur moi, tu peux même essayer de me sauter dessus si tu veux" siffla Tom d'une voix suave "Et pis heureusement que tu fantasmes sur moi, je ne te laisserais pas retourner à Newport si facilement, mon cœur…"

Harry déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il sentit toute la tension sexuelle qui se dégageait de la voix de Tom et qui pénétra directement son corps.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais rien si tu ne le veux pas…"

"Détrompe-toi, Tom. J'en ai très envie aussi !"

"Si ça continue sur ce rythme-là, je sens que tu vas y passer bientôt, amour" fit Tom dans un sourire.

Harry posa sa tête contre le torse de Tom en fermant les yeux.

"J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça…"

"Comment ? Mon cœur ? Amour ?"

"Les deux" avoua Harry en laissant échapper un petit rire.

Tom posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux afin de plonger dans ceux de Tom.

"Au fait Harry, pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça sur Parker ?"

"C'est pas très important. C'est juste qu'en parlant avec lui il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il te connaissait bien mieux que moi, et que je devais me méfier de toi… Il parlait de lui comme un amant bafoué qui s'était lourdement trompé mais qui connaissait tout de toi maintenant, je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai été jaloux de lui, du fait qu'il en sache autant sur toi."

"Il n'y a pas de raison à l'être, Parker ne sait rien de plus que ce que les rumeurs racontent… Mais je ne savais pas que tu lui avais parlé, il t'a dit de te méfier de moi ?" demanda Tom avec un sourire ironique.

"Oui, je trouve qu'il a un peu exagéré. Mais de toute façon, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est un peu taré ici !" avoua-t-il "Je veux dire ils racontent des trucs vraiment délirants sur toi…"

"Comment ça ?"

"David m'a dit que t'étais psychopathe sur les bords, par exemple" dit Harry.

Tom leva les sourcils en souriant d'un air mauvais.

"Délirant, en effet…" siffla-t-il.

"Il m'a aussi dit que si je ne le croyais pas il fallait que je te demande ce qu'il s'était passé avec une certaine Mackenzie Lorens…" murmura Harry, semblant un peu plus tendu.

Ce ne fut rien cependant face à la réaction de Tom. Celui-ci s'était instantanément gelé, ses yeux s'étaient durcis et sa mâchoire se serra. Harry sentit tous ses changements et sut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

"Mais ce mec raconte sûrement vraiment n'importe quoi !" s'exclama Harry, feignant n'avoir rien remarqué.

Tom ne répondit rien, il plongea sa main dans leur sac de bonbons.

"Mais malgré tout, Tom, tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu le veux…"

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler !" fit Tom sèchement.

"Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien" objecta Harry à voix basse.

Tom soupira :

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se dispute à nouveau à propos de ça ?"

"De _ça _? C'est vrai, il ne s'agit _que _de ton enfance, ça n'a vraiment aucune importance surtout quand on voit à quel point ça a l'air de t'affecter !"

"Pousse-toi !"

"Quoi ?"

"Pousse-toi !" répéta Tom d'un ton énervé.

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai envie de me lever" répliqua Tom avant de bousculer Harry.

Il se leva et lança un regard noir à son correspondant.

"Tu cherches vraiment le conflit, hein ?" fit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Harry se leva précipitamment.

"Où tu vas ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de le rattraper.

"Je sors !"

"Tu fuis…"

Tom se tourna vers lui brusquement.

"Non, je ne fuis pas ! Tu me fais chier avec tes questions ! Je – n'ai – pas – envie – d'en – parler ! C'est clair maintenant ? C'est moi qui décide si je veux en parler, et là maintenant je n'ai pas envie mais si tu veux gâcher les deux seules semaines que tu passes ici, alors vas-y ne te gêne pas !"

"Ne remets pas la faute sur moi ! C'est toi qui gâche tout… Depuis le début, depuis que tu es parti de Newport, tu gâches tout ! Tu as tout fait pour qu'on ne soit plus ensemble !" s'exclama Harry.

Tom resta silencieux, il semblait passablement irrité par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que je me fiche complètement de ce que les autres disent ? Que je t'aimerais quoique tu ais fait et vécu ? Tu dois me faire confiance et tu dois me parler… parce que sinon je ne vois pas comment on pourra continuer notre histoire, il y a trop de tensions, trop de non-dits"

"Toi non plus, tu ne me dis pas tout ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tes parents t'ont jeté dehors, par exemple…"

"Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, mais ça ne me fait rien de t'en parler…" dit Harry en s'approchant de son correspondant.

Tom remarqua qu'Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et cela le mit mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

"Je t'en prie, je crois que j'ai été plutôt patient avec toi depuis le début, je me suis accroché parce que je t'aime mais là… je t'assure que ça commence à me faire trop de mal, et je ne sais pas si je tiendrais."

Tom leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. Harry savait qu'il l'avait mis au pied du mur et que l'issu de leur dispute serait soit la vérité soit la rupture. Et tandis que son cœur battait à vive allure, Harry se demandait comment il avait pu prendre le risque de le perdre.

Tom ne disait rien, il avait baissé les yeux au sol tandis que l'horreur de son enfance emplissait sa tête de cris et de pleurs étouffés. Il n'arrivait pas à parler et pourtant il savait qu'il était très près de perdre la seule personne qu'il avait aimé. Il avait envie de lui dire car il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, que dans un des cas Harry partirait à coup sûr et que dans l'autre il y avait une petite chance qu'il reste. Il voulait user de cette chance jusqu'à la corde, lui faire comprendre l'ignominie de ce qu'il avait fait, l'adoucir de ses explications mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait si difficile d'en parler. Il croyait que le plus dur serait de raconter ce passage de sa vie à Harry, mais en réalité c'était infiniment plus douloureux de se l'avouer à lui-même.

Il se demanda s'il était devenu faible… Il se demanda comment cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait presque jamais pleuré lorsqu'il avait neuf ans, et que maintenant il était au bord des larmes. Il se demanda où était passée sa carapace inviolable tandis qu'une de ses larmes tombait le long de sa joue, il se demanda pourquoi fallait-il que les très peu nombreuses fois où il avait pleuré soient, à une exception près, toujours devant Harry…

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire alors qu'il observait le silence douloureux de son petit ami. Il le vit s'adosser contre une des bibliothèques et laisser échapper une larme, les yeux baissés. Harry posa sa main sur la main gauche de Tom qui était fermement serrée.

"S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas…" murmura Tom avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur Harry.

Harry essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. Il se sentait mal d'avoir à ce point insisté, de toute évidence Tom ne se sentait pas prêt à tout raconter.

"Je ne te quitterai jamais Tom tant que tu veux de moi. Je veux t'aider, je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir. Je veux être l'ami que tu n'as jamais eu… Je veux être celui que t'aurais dû avoir et qui ne t'aurais pas juger… Je veux te voir me regarder en face sans avoir honte de ton passé. Je voudrais tellement que tu te laisses aller et que tu me dises ce qu'il te fait si mal… On peut juste y aller doucement, raconte-moi ce que tu veux et on ira à ton rythme."

"J'ai très envie de tout te dire mais… j'ai tellement peur que tu aies peur de moi, que tu me juges sur mes actes ! Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à tout ça. Ton arrivée a tout chamboulé…" murmura Tom.

"Je sais, je suis désolé si… je te fais du mal en te parlant de cela, mais je pense que tu as vraiment besoin d'en parler Tom…" chuchota Harry, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété alors qu'il considérait l'abattement de son petit ami.

"Je te raconterai tout" assura Tom, à voix basse, il semblait fatigué tout à coup.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

ooOoo

_Juin 19XX, Lagune de Widewater, Shoreham-by-Sea, Angleterre_

En-haut d'un récif escarpé épargné de l'assaut des vagues grâce à sa fantastique hauteur, un très jeune garçon contemplait la mer déchaînée d'un air éteint. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait la mer et il se demanda subitement pourquoi tant de poètes en avaient fait moult éloges. Pour lui, cela n'était rien de plus qu'un énorme lac énervé et dont l'eau huileuse attaquait sans répits les rochers qui l'emprisonnaient. Il devait avouer cependant que l'air était mille fois plus respirable qu'à Londres, là où le trafic incessant des voitures et des autobus rendait la promenade de santé inutile.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, et fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit que les autres s'amusaient encore à se sauter dessus. Il détourna son regard d'eux d'un air dédaigneux… ce qu'il pouvait les détester ! Les sourires ravis, les rires joyeux, les cris excités énervèrent plus que jamais le petit garçon. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et posa son visage dans sa petite main blanche, l'œil vide, il continua de regarder l'horizon d'un air morne. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder une fois de plus et sentit un nœud dans la gorge lorsqu'il vit ce crétin de Samuel rouler dans l'herbe avec sa copine. Les surveillantes étaient elles aussi assises dans l'herbe regroupées dans un coin, riant de choses et d'autres tout en surveillant d'un œil les enfants. Tom les observa un moment, espérant qu'elles s'aperçoivent que deux des orphelins ne respectaient pas le règlement… En effet, il était interdit de s'embrasser sur la bouche à l'orphelinat, et Tom pensa à juste titre que ce serait d'autant plus sévèrement puni que les deux-là avaient huit ans tous les deux, tout comme Tom.

Penser à cela l'énerva davantage… Il avait toujours détesté son âge et cela peu importe qu'il gagne un an chaque année ! Il était très pressé d'avoir dix ans, il lui semblait qu'on prenait les personnes de dix ans un peu moins pour des idiots.

Il fut très déçu lorsque les surveillantes posèrent sur le jeune couple un regard amusé et indulgent. Il était vrai que c'étaient supposé être des vacances… et peut-être que les adultes étaient plus gentils pendant les vacances. Tom avait été très content de savoir qu'il allait partir en vacances lorsque la directrice Mrs Cole leur avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, mais il s'était vite aperçu que les surveillantes étaient impossibles à berner et qu'il ne servait à rien de rêver : il n'était pas encore levé le jour où il pourrait fuir. Alors Tom commençait à regretter d'être parti, il se disait qu'il aurait été peut-être plus facile de fuir à l'orphelinat étant donné qu'une bonne moitié des surveillantes serait partie accompagner les autres. Il n'avait pas été très fin sur ce coup-là, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, il savait qu'un jour, il réussirait à s'enfuir.

Il pourrait même retourner dans un village où il y avait la mer aussi. Il pensait bien à un nom de village mais n'osa pas le formuler de façon plus précise, il n'était encore sûr de rien. Et après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il attendait mais jamais personne n'était venu frapper à la porte de fer le réclamer.

A cette pensée, il se tourna vers cette petite peste de Mackenzie Lorens qui semblait jouer au docteur avec son Samuel adoré. Elle faisait partie des idiotes qui criaient haut et fort que ses parents reviendraient la chercher, Tom avait toujours détesté ces sottes d'avoir un pareil espoir… Et pourtant !

Une semaine plus tôt, un événement quelque peu rare mais pas inconnu se produisit à l'orphelinat. Le propre père de Mackenzie Lorens était venue la réclamer ! Son propre père, celui qui l'avait faite, celui qui l'avait aimé. Ce père-là qui avait fait un boucan pas possible pour voir sa fille et qui l'avait enlacée devant _tout le monde_. C'était un souvenir particulièrement horrible pour Tom… Il était là depuis huit ans, elle depuis un an et six mois, et voilà que son _père _venait la chercher dans cette prison austère qu'était l'orphelinat de Stockwell.

Dans quelques jours, elle irait vivre avec son père, pleurant à la fois de tristesse et de joie de devoir abandonner ses copines et Samuel pour vivre avec son papa. Un rêve pour tous les autres orphelins, une réalité pour Mackenzie.

Pour l'attrister, Tom lui avait rappelé que son père si parfait l'avait tout de même oublié et abandonné pendant un an et demi. A cela, elle ne pouvait rien répondre, Tom ignorait complètement si le père de Mackenzie avait vraiment voulu se débarrasser de sa fille, mais au moins cela faisait disparaître le sourire de Mackenzie durant quelques secondes.

Tom commençait à avoir froid, le vent soufflait fort et son manteau n'était pas très chaud.

Il entendit vaguement les surveillantes taper dans leurs mains pour leur demander de se regrouper mais Tom fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Il regardait fixement les vagues qui s'éclataient avec violence contre les rochers.

Une poignée de fer s'abattit avec brusquerie sur l'épaule du petit garçon.

"Aïe !" s'exclama-t-il en se retournant.

Ses yeux noirs devinrent grenat un instant. La surveillante le gifla.

"Tu vas arrêter de faire l'insolent, Tom ! Et va jouer un peu avec les autres !"

"Non…" murmura Tom d'un air énervé, mais la surveillante ne l'écoutait pas, elle l'emmena vers les autres tout en tenant étroitement son poignet dans sa main.

"Ils veulent jouer à cache-cache et tu vas faire de même ! Mettez-vous deux par deux…"

Les groupes se firent et à la fin il ne resta que Tom et Andréa qui étaient tous seuls. Andréa se dirigea mécaniquement vers le brun mais la surveillante l'arrêta.

"Non, non, on va changer quelques petites choses ! Mackenzie, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser avec Samuel !" fit-elle en couvant la jeune fille d'un regard affectueux, "Va plutôt avec Tom, et toi Andréa, va avec Samuel…"

Les échanges s'opérèrent. Tom évita le regard noir de Samuel… Ça devait horriblement l'agacer que son ennemi soit avec sa copine. Tom esquissa un sourire en coin. Il décida d'en jouer : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion d'embêter Samuel.

Samuel et Andréa furent désignés pour compter.

Au coup de sifflet, Tom attrapa la main de Mackenzie avec dureté et l'entraîna le long des récifs derrière de grands fourrages et de petits bosquets. Ils étaient presque introuvables maintenant.

"Oh ! Mais lâche-moi Riddle !" s'exclama-t-elle avec impatience.

"Tais-toi !" murmura le garçon.

"Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Espèce de demeuré !"

Tom se tourna vers elle d'un air courroucé.

"Ne fais pas ta maligne avec moi" siffla Tom d'un ton d'alerte.

"Et pourquoi ça, crétin ?"

"Parce que tu vas le regretter !" affirma Tom d'un ton dangereux.

"Tu ne me fais même pas peur ! SPPLV !"

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Tom d'un ton surpris.

"Sans Potes Pour La Vie" rit-elle "C'est comme ça que tout le monde t'appelle…"

"Je te déteste" dit Tom à voix basse, les yeux noirs de haine.

"Tu es jaloux de moi parce que tu n'es plus le chouchou ! Samuel m'a dit que les professeurs et les surveillantes t'aimaient bien avant… Mais ils ont vite compris que t'étais un monstre ! Tu insultes tout le monde et aucun parent n'a jamais voulu de toi ! C'est normal, t'as des yeux de serpent !"

La colère envahit les sens de Tom tandis que les paroles de la petite fille parvenaient à ses oreilles.

"Un monstre !"

"Tais-toi" murmura-t-il, fermant les poings et les yeux de toutes ses forces.

"Personne ne voudra jamais de toi !"

Tom attrapa ses cheveux blonds d'un geste brusque et il tira dessus avec force. La petite fille cria, et Tom eut peur qu'on les entende même s'ils étaient bien cachés. Il frappa Mackenzie au visage et la traîna au sol par les cheveux le plus vite possible vers sa cachette secrète : celle qu'il avait découvert la nuit dernière.

Mackenzie criait et pleurait mais Tom s'en fichait. Il la poussa dans un trou à même le sol qui conduisait vers une grotte.

"Mais n'aie pas peur, le SPPLV va te montrer ses amis !" s'écria-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Il mit un coup de pied sur la tête de la petite fille et celle-ci disparut à l'intérieur du trou. Il y eut un bruit de chute puis un court silence eut lieu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est…. HAA !" hurla Mackenzie.

Tom s'empressa de faire rouler la grosse pierre qui était normalement au-dessus du trou et réussit à faire en sorte que plus aucun rayon de soleil ne filtre entre les légers interstices. Il avait découvert cet endroit au milieu de la nuit dernière lorsqu'il essayait de fuir et avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper par les surveillantes.

L'endroit était infesté de rats et de serpents. Même Tom avait eu peur quand il avait voulu s'y cacher et était sorti précipitamment – les serpents ça allait mais il détestait les rats. Seulement, il haïssait Mackenzie et ses cris et ses pleurs étouffés le remplirent de joie et de fierté. Il se cacha sous une haie de mûres sauvages et attendit que Samuel le trouve… Il était pressé de voir comment il allait réagir en voyant sa copine mordue et griffée par des bêtes sauvages. Le temps passait et bercé par les cris de Mackenzie, il savourait sa vengeance. Après cela, il pourrait la laisser partir avec son père sans regrets.

Au bout d'un moment, les cris de Mackenzie s'espacèrent, ses griffures contre la pierre s'arrêtèrent et bientôt il n'entendit plus rien.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la pierre, il murmura tout contre elle :

"Lorens !?"

Pas de réponses.

Tom fronça les sourcils. C'était sûrement un moyen de le faire changer d'avis, elle pensait peut-être qu'il allait la libérer si elle ne faisait plus de bruits. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, mais sans qu'elle ne le prévienne, la peur commença à prendre possession de lui.

"Lorens ?" fit-il avec un peu moins de hargne.

Mais il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse. Il entendait maintenant le vague écho des autres qui s'étaient faits attrapés et qui discutaient au bord de la baie.

Un peu angoissé, Tom écarta la pierre de quelques centimètres.

"Lorens, ne joue pas avec moi ! Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire !" s'exclama-t-il d'une voix moins froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il distingua la silhouette de Mackenzie allongée sur le sol mouillé de la grotte. Ses ongles rentrèrent dans la paume de sa main brusquement. Il était terrorisé à présent. Il rentra avec précaution dans la grotte et sauta au sol. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse y voir quelque chose, mais il sut que Mackenzie Lorens ne faisait pas semblant. Il s'agenouilla, plongeant ses genoux dans le bas niveau de l'eau et porta la petite fille. Elle n'avait aucune réaction.

Tom la hissa du mieux qu'il put hors du trou et dût la cogner une bonne dizaine de fois entre les parois, mais il réussit à la sortir de la grotte. Il prit lui-même appui contre la paroi pour sortir à la surface. Il posa directement son regard sur la petite fille, et là l'effroi total emprisonna son corps d'un linceul glacial, atroce.

Le petite fille avait les yeux grand ouverts, vides, sans expressions, engloutissant le ciel dans leurs pupilles éclatées et mortes. Tom se releva, la respiration haletante, il recula contre la haie de mûres et s'affala contre. Il tremblait de parts et d'autres, il avait froid et chaud et il ne savait plus où il était… Ses larmes… Ses larmes n'arrêtaient plus de couler. Un froid mordant était en lui. Mackenzie était morte… morte… morte…

Il sentit des pas, il vit le ciel gris, il entendit des hurlements horribles, déchirants. Des gifles sur ses joues, des cris, des pleurs… Et un petit garçon évanoui. Tom baissa les yeux. C'était Samuel étendu près de Mackenzie dont le visage reflétait l'horreur suprême et l'innocence la plus pure.

Deux des surveillantes le frappaient, clamant des explications tandis qu'elles paniquaient, criaient, pleuraient. Mais Tom s'évanouit. Et les surveillantes le laissèrent tomber au sol.

ooOoo

_De nos jours, Orphelinat de Stockwell_

"J'ai tué cette petite fille…" murmura Tom dans le noir.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, Tom attendait, anxieux, une réaction. Soudain, il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, et des lèvres glisser contre sa joue. Harry trembla en sentant contre sa peau les larmes de son correspondant.

"Non, tu ne l'as pas tué ! C'était un accident !" s'exclama Harry en chuchotant.

Ils étaient cachés encore une fois derrière la dernière rangée de la bibliothèque, c'était devenu leur endroit fétiche, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient parler, s'enlacer, s'embrasser.

"Non… c'est de ma faute. Tu n'as pas vu son visage, tu n'as pas vu l'effroi dans ses yeux, et les pleurs des surveillantes… Elle ne m'avait rien fait mais je la détestais et elle en est morte…"

Harry alluma la petite lampe qu'ils avaient posé sur l'une des basses étagères. Il remarqua alors que Tom avait les yeux baissés vers le sol et que ses larmes continuaient de couler.

"Tom…"

"Ne dis rien !" coupa Tom "Je sais ce que tu penses ! Mais je te jure que je ne le savais pas… Je te jure que je voulais pas qu'elle meure, je voulais juste qu'elle ait peur, qu'elle souffre… Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si j'avais su qu'elle était cardiaque, je ne l'aurais jamais enfermée dans cette cave poisseuse, je te le jure !"

"Je sais, je sais" murmura Harry avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres humides de ses larmes, "Elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque, alors ?"

Tom acquiesça.

"Je suis désolé, Harry…" murmura-t-il. Harry pouvait sentir tout le désespoir de son petit ami, et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer à lui aussi. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas craquer, qu'il devait être fort. Il prit Tom dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui.

"Tu n'as pas être désolé, je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas… Je t'aime…"

Tom s'agrippa à Harry, tandis que les souvenirs affreux de cette après-midi de juin revenait le hanter.

"Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi" ne cessait-il de répéter.

"Shh…" chuchota Harry.

Harry continua de le rassurer pendant de longues minutes, essayant de le déculpabiliser tandis que lui-même pensait à ce qu'il avait traversé et vécu.

Puis, Tom se redressa. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il semblait complètement abattu, mais il ne lâchait plus Harry.

"Merci, Harry"

"De rien…" répondit celui-ci avec un très léger sourire.

"J'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment, ça ne va vraiment pas ça."

"Non, t'en avais bien besoin…" répliqua Harry, "Que s'est-il passé ensuite pour toi ?" ajouta Harry, d'une petite voix, laissant le choix à son petit ami de répondre ou pas.

"Beaucoup de surveillantes ont été renvoyé ou ont démissionné avec l'interdiction de parler de ce qu'elles savaient. Mais le pire c'est quand Mrs Cole a raconté ce que j'avais fait à son père, tout le monde à l'orphelinat a entendu ses cris de détresse. Et moi j'étais caché comme un lâche… La seule raison pour laquelle cet homme ne m'a pas tué c'est que Mrs Cole, la directrice, a raconté une toute autre histoire. Je n'étais plus mis en cause dans cette histoire-là, elle m'a protégé parce qu'elle savait que si cette histoire venait à être entendue, j'allais en pâtir toute ma vie ! Alors elle n'a rien dit, mais m'a prévenu que je devrais rester ici jusqu'à mes 17 ans."

"Alors… Toi et elle vous êtes les seuls au courant ?"

"Non, il y a Samuel aussi, et quelques surveillants ont été mis au courant" répondit Tom.

"Et ils n'ont jamais rien répété ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Juste assez pour alimenter les rumeurs, mais Samuel ne veut pas en parler… Ça l'a choqué de la voir morte, il a eu un suivi psychologique pendant plusieurs années, tout comme moi…"

"Tu as vu un psy ?"

"Oui, il m'a aidé à comprendre ce que j'avais fait et à l'accepter… plus ou moins. J'ai vraiment changé depuis la mort de Mackenzie Lorens, je suis devenu moins méchant, moins railleur. J'ai arrêté mes jeux sadiques avec les autres, et je me suis un peu renfermé sur moi-même… Après ça, je n'avais plus qu'une obsession : étudier pour réussir. Je voulais à tout prix m'enfuir d'ici, et bientôt ce sera chose faite… En juin, je m'en irai et ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans cet orphelinat !"

Harry esquissa un sourire.

"Tu veux attendre d'avoir ton diplôme ?"

"Oui, même si je donnerais n'importe quoi pour me barrer dans deux semaines !"

En effet, Tom serait libre de partir ou de rester à 17 ans, âge qu'il aurait le 31 décembre.

"Tom… Je peux te poser une question ?" demanda Harry avec hésitation.

"Oui."

"Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Mackenzie, tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait insulté, qu'elle t'avait dit que t'avais des yeux de serpent et c'est pour ça que les parents n'ont pas voulu de toi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement ?"

Tom soupira et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Ils ne devaient pas faire trop de bruits, c'était la nuit et ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là. Harry alla le rejoindre et s'assit juste à côté de lui.

"Tu sais ce que c'est que 'mes yeux de serpent', tu me l'as toi-même fait remarquer à Newport, tu sais quand on s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pizzeria juste avant le cinéma…"

"Oui je me souviens, c'est le soir-là où Draco s'est rendu compte que Ron plaisait à Hermione…"

Tom ne releva pas. Même s'il aimait beaucoup mieux le blond à présent, il était encore très jaloux de lui. Après tout, il était son principal adversaire : beau, intelligent et doué à faire de la répartie. En plus, c'était le meilleur ami de son petit ami.

"En tout cas" reprit Tom "Ce soir-là, juste avant de rentrer dans le restau, tu m'as dit que mes yeux devenaient rouge de temps à autre et… je ne t'ai pas répondu…"

"Oui, c'est vrai" affirma Harry, tandis qu'il se rappelait les multiples fois où il avait vu les yeux de Tom changer de couleur.

"Tout le monde ici l'a remarqué, les profs, les surveillants et surtout les autres… On m'a emmené voir des dizaines de médecins qui ont dit que c'était sûrement un vaisseau qui éclatait de temps en temps surtout quand j'étais énervé, apeuré ou… excité…"

Un petit sourire gêné fit irruption sur les lèvres de Tom, et Harry lui répondit par le même sourire.

"Ça ne ressemble pas à ça" remarqua Harry "C'est ton iris qui change de couleur, le plus souvent…"

"Oui je sais, cette explication n'a contenté personne et surtout pas les parents qui venaient choisir un orphelin ! Je me souviens que la première fois où j'ai vu ces parents débarquer dans notre petit dortoir méticuleusement rangé, une surveillante m'avait dit que je serais sûrement choisi… Mais, rien de cela n'arriva. J'étais tellement stressé et j'avais tellement peur que mes yeux changeaient de couleur dès qu'un couple posait les yeux sur moi, ça a fait ça à chaque fois. Et alors que les autres se faisaient choisir un à un, moi je restais là toujours plus longtemps, et plus je grandissais moins les parents étaient intéressés par moi… Les plus anciens m'appelaient '_le jamais choisi_' parce que j'étais là depuis ma naissance, et généralement, les plus jeunes sont vite adoptés, à part les moches bien-sûr !"

"C'est horrible ce que tu dis !"

"C'est pourtant la vérité, les parents qui venaient ici recherchaient le gosse parfait, je ne crois pas que j'étais désagréable à regarder mais mes yeux rouge m'ont toujours empêché d'avoir des parents…"

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Tom" murmura Harry d'un air triste.

"Ce n'est pas grave… De toute façon, quand j'ai tué Mackenzie Lorens, il n'était plus question que je me fasse adopter et Mrs Cole a arrêté les visites pour moi. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment rêvé de me faire adopter… Moi, ce que je voulais c'était retrouver mon père, celui qui avait donné ce médaillon à ma mère, mais bon ça aussi c'était un rêve d'enfant…" fit Tom en haussant les épaules.

"Non" murmura Harry "Ne crois pas ça…"

Tom baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Harry le regardait, essayant de digérer toutes les informations que lui avait donné Tom en peu de temps. Il était ravi qu'il se soit ouvert à lui mais son visage était triste, Harry savait qu'il venait de rouvrir une très vieille blessure qui n'avait peut-être jamais cicatrisée.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Voilà, la bombe est lâchée... Vous savez la vérité sur le passé de Tom... Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien retranscrire la scène de la mort de Mackenzie mais je l'avais depuis longtemps en tête cette scène.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Plaies ouvertes, larmes séchées. Et non, il n'est pas écrit... :s

MERCI A VOUS TOUS DE ME LIRE, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ;)

Bisous

Je vous adore !

SamaraXX


	25. Plaies ouvertes, larmes séchées

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (suite de "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle")

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite de la fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame, Angoisse.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Summary : **AU. Monde sans magie. Le lycée d'Harry à Newport décide de faire un échange avec un orphelinat londonien afin de confronter les réalités sociales et embellir quelque peu la vie d'un orphelin. Après deux semaines passées chez les Potter, Tom Riddle invite son correspondant, Harry Potter, à séjourner dans son orphelinat à Londres. Leur relation cachée et éhontée pourra-t-elle survivre aux insultes et offenses des délinquants londoniens ? Lorsque l'illusion du bonheur absolu fait face aux réelles blessures d'un enfant abandonné… Leur amour survivra-t-il à la réalité ?

* * *

**Note : **Bonjour à tous :D Je suis enfin en vacances, et voici enfin le 5ème chapitre de "Bienvenue chez moi, Potter".

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire.

Désolée pour la médiocre qualité.

Et désolée pour les RaR non faites.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**5****ème**** Chapitre : Plaies ouvertes, larmes séchées **

Harry quitta quelques secondes le visage de Tom pour poser son regard sur la fille qui venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. C'était Tracy et elle s'avançait vers lui.

"Salut, Harry, salut Tom, ça ne vous embête pas si je m'assois avec vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si" répondit Tom sans même prendre la peine de la saluer.

"Je t'en prie" rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

Celle-ci s'assit à côté d'Harry d'un air digne.

"De toute façon, j'avais rien à dire à ce péquenaud de Tom !" fit-elle d'une voix fluette.

"Comment tu vas ?"

"Bien" répondit-elle rapidement.

"A qui veux-tu faire croire ça ?" demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

Tracy lui lança un regard torve.

"Et c'est Monsieur Je-vis-un-mélodrame qui dit ça ?"

"Moi au moins je ne suis pas amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi…" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire caché sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vivement vers Tracy.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, Tracy ? Ne me dis pas que tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour Ron…"

"Bien-sûr que non !" mentit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

"Tant mieux" répondit Harry avec un sourire rassuré.

"Et comment va Draco ? Il avait l'air singulièrement déprimé quand je suis partie de Newport"

"Il va bien, en fait je crois qu'il n'a jamais été mieux… Ses appels sont des supplices, il arrête pas de me parler de sa copine."

"Il a une copine ?" demanda Tracy, étonnée.

Harry lui lança un regard suspicieux.

"Ne me dis pas…"

Tracy parut perdue un moment puis eut une moue scandalisée.

"Jamais !" s'écria Tracy faisant sursauter un mec assis à côté d'elle, "C'est bon, je suis pas désespérée au point de m'enticher d'un blond peroxydé…"

Harry leva un sourcil moqueur. Ça ne plairait sûrement pas à Draco ce genre d'insultes…

"Tu connais le nom de sa copine ? "

"Non, monsieur refuse de me le dire… J'ai passé toutes les filles que je connais en revue mais il n'y en a vraiment aucune qui aurait été susceptible de lui plaire" répondit Harry.

"Pas même ton ex ? Cho, c'est ça ?"

Harry pouffa.

"Non, il la déteste… Et puis je crois qu'elle a encore de nombreuses séances de thérapie à suivre avant de pouvoir se trouver un copain" lança Harry non sans un sourire moqueur. Il regarda rapidement Tom qui semblait passablement ennuyé par leur conversation.

"Et toi ? Tu ne trouves pas de jolie fille ici ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et répondit d'un air gêné :

"C'est que je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça"

"Oui, je sais bien mais à Newport on ne s'est pas gêné ! Pis, j'ai des copines qui te trouvent très mignon… Elles aimeraient bien que je te les présente."

Harry lança un regard anxieux à Tom, mais celui-ci semblait absent, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le self d'un air vide. Harry se demandait s'il les écoutait ou s'il était encore parti dans une contrée où Harry n'aurait jamais accès.

"Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir avec quelqu'un en ce moment, surtout d'ici, vu le nombre de kilomètres qu'il y a entre Londres et Newport !"

"Tu es vraiment très différent des mecs qu'il y a ici, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne te demande de sortir avec l'une de mes copines – même si elles en crèvent d'envie – c'est simplement que tout le monde trouve bizarre que t'es sans cesse avec Tom… T'es pas obligé de rester avec lui, tu sais, tout le monde comprendrait que tu le délaisses. Et puis, Tom ne dirait rien, il est tellement solitaire, pas vrai Tom ?"

Tom obliqua son regard vers Tracy d'un air blasé mais Harry remarqua tout de même l'éclat de colère et de tristesse qui animait ses yeux sous une épaisse couche de froide indifférence.

"Oh mais bien-sûr, Jones ! J'ai conscience d'être un véritable boulet, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment tu peux supporter d'être assise à seulement quelques centimètres de moi… Tu devrais peut-être entraîner Harry avec toi avant que je ne le contamine !"

Tracy parut surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tom ?"

"Rien du tout ! Tu vois, je suis moi-même : un péquenaud solitaire et asocial. C'est ce que je suis"

"Tom… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je…" murmura Tracy, horriblement confuse.

"Ta gueule, Jones ! Si tu veux m'insulter, fais-le mais fais au moins en sorte que je ne l'entende pas."

Harry était décontenancé par le comportement inhabituel de Tom. Et en même temps, il était furieux du comportement odieux de Tracy. Interdite, Tracy ne dit plus rien.

"Tu sais, Tracy, Tom et moi on s'entend très bien, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter ! Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre tes amies…"

Tracy soupira. Elle ignora la dernière phrase d'Harry et se tourna vers Tom.

"Je suis désolée, Tom, je suis vraiment pas fine… Mais des rumeurs commencent à circuler, bon avec toi il y a toujours des rumeurs, mais là, c'est surtout Harry qui est touché…"

"Comment ça ?" fit Harry, agacé.

"Jules et Arthur racontent à tout le monde que tu es gay" déclara-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

"Ils lâchent toujours pas cette putain d'idée depuis Newport, ils sont lourds avec ça…" dit Tom rapidement.

"C'est bon, pas la peine d'essayer de me couvrir Tom, je me suis déjà brouillé avec mes parents à cause ça, et il est hors de question que ma sexualité me doive encore une telle humiliation ! Tu peux leur dire Tracy que je suis bel et bien gay et que je l'assume totalement…" révéla Harry sans un frémissement.

Tracy paraissait légèrement étonnée mais un fin sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Tom, quant à lui, fusilla Harry du regard.

"J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton honnêteté, Harry" ajouta simplement Tracy avant de se lever pour mettre son plateau à laver.

Harry sentit le regard de Tom sur lui mais refusa de rencontrer ses yeux. Il ne regretterait pas sa décision et personne n'avait le droit de lui en vouloir pour cela… Il se souvenait avec netteté de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses parents à ce sujet et ne voulait jamais plus revivre une situation comme celle-là.

XXXXXX

_Quelques jours auparavant à Godric's Hollow :_

Harry rentrait de cours ce jour-là, son visage vide et triste ne souriait plus beaucoup depuis le départ de Tom. Il s'inquiétait énormément, surtout depuis qu'il ne répondait pas à ses lettres. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à des millions de choses en même temps en ayant l'horrible impression que quelque chose de fondamentale lui échappait. Il poussa le battant de la porte d'entrée lentement et posa brutalement son sac au sol. La maison était calme, ce qui était étrange vu que ses parents devraient déjà être rentrés. Il passa une tête dans le salon et les vit assis côte à côte sur un des canapés, silencieux et l'air abruti.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, les mains de Lily tressaillirent et les yeux de James se levèrent vers son fils d'un air presque suppliant. Harry fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Ses parents étaient si bizarres ces temps-ci – en fait depuis l'annonce du coming-out de Sirius – qu'il préférait les éviter le plus possible. Il passa dans la cuisine pour prendre une pomme et monta rapidement dans sa chambre en entraînant son sac derrière lui. Il mordit dans sa pomme et apprécia le contact bienvenu du jus sur sa langue asséchée. Il s'apprêtait à allumer la télé quand quelque chose d'inhabituel le frappa : son bureau était étrangement… rangé. Il s'approcha d'un air curieux et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant les dizaines de lettres froissées qu'il avait commencé à écrire pour Tom, paniqué il se tourna vers son lit et vit que l'écharpe de Tom ainsi qu'un croquis de lui, nu, trônaient sur son lit comme des horribles preuves tâchées de sang.

Sa respiration se bloqua. La femme de ménage était bien-sûr passée aujourd'hui, avait-elle tout découvert ? Et si oui, l'avait-elle répété à sa mère ? L'attitude bizarre de ses parents lui revint soudainement en mémoire… Il faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme et s'empressa de le cracher dans sa poubelle.

"Merde" souffla-t-il. Il avait franchement peur maintenant, et il craignait de redescendre au salon. Il s'assit sur son canapé et resta là hébété jusqu'au soir. Ses parents ne vinrent pas l'appeler pour le dîner ce soir-là, et Harry sut que la femme de ménage avait tout raconté. Harry dormit très mal. En fait, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Et lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, il avait toujours le même problème dans la tête. Il avait un important devoir en Littérature à la première heure et décida que ça ne valait pas la peine d'angoisser maintenant. Il mit quelques feuilles, son agenda et un stylo dans son sac et quitta sa chambre rapidement. En arrivant dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner – son ventre criait famine depuis la veille au soir – il s'aperçut que sa mère avait laissé un mot sur le réfrigérateur : _Ne traîne pas en ville ce soir, ton père et moi devons te parler. Bisous. Maman._

Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour esquiver cette discussion. L'idée de les éviter, de partir lui traversa furtivement l'esprit mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait aller. En réalité, il espérait secrètement qu'il s'était tout imaginé et que la femme de ménage n'avait rien répété du tout. Il espérait que cette discussion n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Harry soupira fortement et risqua un regard réticent vers la pile de lettres sur la table. Bien-sûr, comme tous les jours, Tom ne lui avait pas écrit. Plus démoralisé que jamais, Harry prit un petit-déjeuner, se brossa les dents et courut pour prendre son bus qui disparaissait déjà au coin de la rue.

OoooO

Harry avait réfléchi toute la journée, il en avait parlé à personne pas même à Draco qui batifolait avec une inconnue qu'il refusait catégoriquement de présenter. Harry avait longuement hésité entre le bus 12 et 26, en se demandant s'il devait prendre la direction de Godric's Hollow ou de Saffron Walden là où Sirius habitait. En effet, après mûre réflexion, Sirius semblait être la personne la plus à même de l'héberger et de le comprendre. Mais il n'était pas faible, et il décida de prendre le bus 12, et de ne pas broncher. Après tout, ses parents ne voulaient peut-être pas lui parler de sa soudaine attirance envers les hommes (il y croyait de moins en moins plus les heures passaient mais l'espoir avait du bon).

Ron ne réussit pas à le distraire dans le bus, probablement trop occupé à penser à Hermione, les jumeaux réussirent à lui arracher un sourire mais rien de plus. Harry se sentait ballonné, oppressé, à l'étroit dans ce bus humide. Lorsqu'il descendit à l'entrée de sa rue bordée de grands érables majestueux, il eut l'envie absurde de remonter dans le bus jusqu'à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, mais il avança vers sa belle maison en essayant de ne pas angoisser plus que de mesure. Il se demandait pourquoi il ressentait autant de peur et la réponse lui vint automatiquement : ses parents n'accepteraient jamais son homosexualité. Ils seraient déçus, honteux, énervés, peut-être même amers.

La maison sentait bon le café chaud. La lumière mourante dessinait des arabesques folles sur le mur blanc du salon. Son père regardait la télévision de façon impassible, Harry eut même l'impression qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment l'écran.

"Salut mon chéri !" lança une voix enjouée derrière lui. Harry et James sursautèrent à l'unisson, Harry se tourna vers sa mère d'un air interloqué. Elle portait une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux sur un plateau qui portait les couleurs de l'Ecosse.

"Assis-toi au salon mon chéri, je venais t'amener ton goûter !"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'était devenue sa mère actuelle et dédaigneuse des principes ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de jouer les femmes au foyer comblées ? Et pourquoi cet air stupide dans ses yeux vert ? Harry se dit instantanément que ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Il s'assit sur le canapé vert glacé de son salon et observa avec ahurissement sa mère lui servir du thé.

"Je peux le faire, tu sais, maman…" fit-il d'un ton brusque.

Lily ne répondit pas et s'assit près de son mari. Celui-ci regardait fixement la télévision, les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches à force de serrer la télécommande.

"Baisse le son, James s'il te plaît" murmura-t-elle. James souffla mais baissa le son de quelques crans, évitant toujours soigneusement de croiser le regard de son fils.

"Bon voilà mon chéri, je ne vais pas te faire angoisser plus longtemps, comme tu t'en doutes j'ai trouvé tes dessins et tes lettres sur ton bureau…"

Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

"… Ton père et moi ne voulions pas y croire au début…"

James n'eut aucune réaction, il continuait de regarder la télévision.

"… mais plus nous y pensions, plus nous avons compris que tu avais changé depuis l'arrivée de Tom, nous sommes conscients du fait que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et ne t'en fais pas, nous resterons là près de toi à t'épauler ! Nous ne te rejetterons pas…"

"Merci" souffla Harry doucement. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur James.

"Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Harry, nous avons très bien compris ce qu'il t'était arrivé et même s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Tom, nous te pardonnons… Nous savons que tout est de sa faute !"

Harry regarda sa mère avec incertitude. Que racontait-elle encore ?

"Co… Comment ça ce n'est pas de ma faute ?! Et pourquoi vous devriez me pardonner quoi que ce soit, je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache…" dit Harry rapidement sans comprendre.

Lily soupira. Elle posa sa tasse de café et lança un regard hésitant vers son mari, quémandant son soutien.

"Tu sais, on se doutait que t'allais dire ça ! On a beaucoup réfléchi en se demandant qu'est-ce que nous avions fait pour que tu deviennes ainsi mais…"

Harry continuait de fixer sa mère d'un air de plus en plus abasourdi.

"Enfin, Harry, loin de moi l'idée de te faire souffrir mais ne crois-tu pas que toute cette histoire est due à Sirius et à son très étonnant et improbable homosexualité, et également à cause de Tom… Tu sais j'avais bien vu qu'il t'intriguait, et ça me faisait peur parce que c'était évident que ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres…" murmura Lily d'une voix douce.

"Maman…" siffla Harry en essayant de maîtriser le ton de sa voix "Ce n'est pas à cause de Sirius et encore moins celle de Tom si je suis homo… Tu viens de dire que vous ne me rejetteriez pas mais je n'ai qu'à voir la tête de papa pour savoir qu'en fait vous ne m'acceptez pas du tout comme je suis !"

James se tourna alors soudainement vers lui.

"Tu ferais mieux de remercier ta mère car ce serait moi tu serais déjà en route vers Poudlard où on t'enseignerait les bonnes manières et les bonnes mœurs surtout !"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mon dieu, papa, tu parles comme au dix-septième, et je te rappelle que Sirius aussi a été à Poudlard et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être gay alors tu peux reprendre tes vieux préceptes de cathos !"

James se leva soudainement.

"Je t'interdis de hausser la voix contre moi, Harry, j'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami, je ne vais certainement pas laisser mon fils dériver aussi perversement !" s'écria-t-il brusquement "Si je trouve bon que t'ailles à Poudlard, t'y iras et tu n'aurais rien à dire là-dessus !"

"James calme-toi !"

"Non, Lily, laisse-moi parler, ton discours de bonne mère compréhensive ne te va absolument pas ! Ça l'incitera simplement à s'accepter comme il est devenu… Mais il n'est pas question que je tolère cela…"

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se lever.

"Mais merde papa ! Tu n'as rien à tolérer du tout, ce n'est pas ta vie, c'est la mienne et j'ai le droit d'en faire ce que je veux et même si cela veut dire que je veux me faire baiser par des mecs !"

James le gifla violemment.

"Tais-toi Harry" déclara James fébrilement "Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles…"

"Oui, c'est vrai, selon vous je me suis fais endoctriné par Sirius et Tom ! Désolé de détruire vos belles illusions mais en réalité c'est moi qui ai initié Tom et… Sirius, je l'ai appris en même temps que vous, donc non ce n'est pas possible !" s'écria Harry avec une pointe sarcastique dans la voix.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point.

"Je suis gay" affirma Harry "Et vous ne pourrez rien y changer"

Il entendit des sanglots étouffés et baissa les yeux vers sa mère qui laissait échapper ses larmes sans rien faire pour les effacer. Il vit que son père semblait assez gêné d'avoir pu choquer sa femme.

Harry regarda silencieusement ses parents… Sa mère pleurait, son père le regardait avec un air d'accusation. Une chose était sûre : les deux étaient profondément déçus. Harry comprit soudain qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prendre le bus 12. Il sortit du salon sans un mot et monta dans sa chambre afin de faire ses valises. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste une minute de plus dans cette maison. Jamais. Non jamais il ne pourrait supporter le regard emprunt de dégoût de ses parents à chaque fois qu'il s'égarerait à penser à Tom.

XXXXXX

_De nos jours, Orphelinat de Stockwell_

Les rumeurs ne mirent pas longtemps à prendre possession des murs de l'orphelinat. Harry dut très vite faire face à de nombreux regards sceptiques qui se transformaient peu à peu en attentions incendiaires. Cela ne le faisait pas souffrir. Il préférait endurer le courroux et les regards dégoûtés des orphelins et de ses camarades de Newport plutôt que de devoir se cacher sans cesse. Il avait décidé d'assumer son choix, et d'ailleurs Sirius lui avait à plusieurs reprises admonesté qu'il ne fallait jamais baisser les yeux devant autrui lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi fort et normal qu'une sexualité. Et à vrai dire Harry n'avait jamais vu en quoi l'homosexualité aurait pu être une honte mais à présent c'était le regard des autres qui le faisait se sentir honteux.

Le regard des autres mais pas seulement… Le regard de Tom avait lui aussi changé. Depuis les aveux de Tracy et l'annonce de son coming-out, il s'était montré distant pendant toute la pause du déjeuner. A tel point qu'Harry se retrouva en compagnie d'Hermione et de Jade – sa correspondante – sans aucun Tom à l'horizon. Harry observa attentivement la cour intérieure de l'orphelinat mais même dans le cercle des fumeurs qui s'agglutinait près des arcades, Tom n'était pas là.

Harry essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter mais pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, sa relation avec Tom commençait à le fatiguer sérieusement. Il savait que son correspondant tenait à lui et qu'il l'aimait mais parfois il avait l'impression que sa tâche était trop importante. Il ne parvenait pas à soigner les blessures de Tom et ne savait pas comment il pourrait les guérir si celui-ci refusait la moindre de ses attentions. Tantôt il était câlin et près à lui faire l'amour dans tous les recoins de l'orphelinat, tantôt il était froid, renfermé, plus réticent que jamais à lui donner un baiser. Harry ignorait comment il devait prendre l'attitude de Tom. Il savait que son passé était lourd et douloureux, et depuis la confession de la mort de Mackenzie Lorens, il essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait mais Tom semblait mépriser son aide.

Assis sur ce banc glacé au milieu d'une tripotée de filles, Harry comptait sur ses doigts le nombre de conflits que Tom et lui avaient plus ou moins réussi à esquiver. Il y avait d'abord eu l'incompréhensible silence de Tom, puis sa réticence à lui révéler les secrets de son passé et maintenant il semblait passablement irrité par le fait qu'Harry ait révélé son homosexualité.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû lui demander son avis au préalable, il était évident qu'avec de telles rumeurs, Tom serait un peu moins enthousiaste à toujours traîner avec lui. Tout le monde savait ce que ça voulait dire lorsqu'un garçon continuait de côtoyer un autre garçon en connaissant son penchant pour les hommes – ou tout du moins les orphelins de Stockwell pensaient ainsi. Harry savait que Tom était loin d'être prêt à annoncer sa relation au monde entier, mais encore moins à se l'avouer à lui-même.

Tom était si compliqué, si fatiguant.

La sonnerie retentit, Harry se leva, et suivit Hermione, sa correspondante et la dizaine d'autres filles vers le premier cours de l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle 102, il vit Tom assis à côté de Tracy tout au fond de la pièce. Harry fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, Jade s'étant installée à côté de sa meilleure amie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tom, Harry ?" demanda Hermione.

"Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre" répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Ça a un rapport avec les rumeurs, tu crois ?"

Harry lui jeta un regard gêné.

"Tu es au courant…"

"Oui, mais tu sais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je veux dire je n'y avais pas cru lorsqu'il y avait eu les mêmes rumeurs à Newport l'année dernière !"

Harry se racla la gorge.

"Ron ne t'a rien dit ?" fit-il d'un air surpris.

"Euh… Non, non, il ne m'a rien dit" répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils "Quoi il aurait dû me dire quelque chose ?"

Harry vit son regard dévier furtivement vers Tracy. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Sois pas parano, Hermione, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec Tracy…"

Harry se tut soudainement lorsque le professeur de philosophie entra dans la salle de classe.

"Il s'agit de moi" chuchota Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard intrigué.

"Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente pour les élèves de Newport, je suis le professeur Thomas Adsit et…"

"_Je suis gay_" révéla Harry à voix basse.

Hermione lui jeta un drôle de regard. Et Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire tant le visage d'Hermione était comique à ce moment-là.

"C'est vrai ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça.

"Je suis sur le cul…" murmura-t-elle avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. "Ron ne s'est pas évanoui lorsqu'il l'a su ?"

Harry esquissa un sourire malicieux.

"Presque" fit-il avec un léger rire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

"J'espère que les rumeurs ne te font pas souffrir…"

"Non, je les ai voulu" avoua Harry "Ça ne change rien entre nous ?"

"Rien du tout…" affirma-t-elle.

"Bon, les deux jeunes gens du fond, je peux vous aider peut-être ?" demanda le professeur Adsit.

"Non, non" répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Hermione.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel. Les jeunes n'avaient plus aucun respect ! Et dire qu'il était en train de présenter sa toute dernière œuvre de philosophie. Le professeur conclut avec un soupir fataliste que les jeunes ne savaient plus reconnaître un génie quand ils en voyaient un devant eux.

XXXXXX

Bien plus tard dans la journée, Harry était couché dans son lit, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures râpeuses vertes bouteille. Il risqua un regard vers le lit de Tom et vit que celui-ci était profondément endormi, il pouvait distinguer sa respiration entre les ronflements des autres orphelins.

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il essayait de dormir sans succès. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il était perdu et se sentait bien seul. Il savait qu'Hermione serait capable de répondre à ses questions, mais il n'osait pas lui avouer sa relation avec Tom. Il fit rapidement le tour de toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant et décida que la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider serait sans contestes Draco Malfoy.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable qui avait glissé sous son lit et s'extirpa des draps de son lit étroit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il sortit alors du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds et se dépêcha de longer les longs couloirs de l'orphelinat remplis de courants d'air. Il s'enferma dans la bibliothèque, s'installa sur un fauteuil rouge pourpre monstrueusement confortable et chercha le numéro de Draco dans son répertoire.

Trois sonneries plus tard :

_"Allô ?"_

_"Draco ?"_

_"Harry ?"_

Harry esquissa un sourire.

_"Ça va ?"_

_"Oui, ça va et toi ?"_

_"Bah… Ça peut aller. Tu fais quoi ?"_

_"Je regarde _Eclipse Totale _sur la 2" _répondit Draco d'une voix endormie.

_"Je ne te réveille pas au moins ?_"

_"Mais non, j'attendais justement ton appel…"_

_"Ha ? Tu savais que je t'appellerai ?"_

_"Tu peux pas passer plus de quatre jours sans m'appeler !"_

Harry éclata de rire.

_"Oui c'est vrai, mais là c'est assez important… Draco ça concerne Tom et moi"_

_"Ho ! Que se passe-t-il entre ton prince et toi ?"_

_"Tom est loin d'être un prince… Alors _mon _prince, n'en parlons pas !"_

_"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Harry ?"_

Harry jeta un regard incertain par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque d'où il pouvait apercevoir la lune brillant dans le ciel noir. Il pouvait entendre le froissement des draps du lit de Draco dans lequel son ami devait se vautrer.

_"Draco, je ne me sens pas capable…"_

_"Pas capable de quoi ?"_

_"J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir gérer ma relation avec Tom" _

Harry l'entendit se redresser dans son lit.

_"Harry ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"_

_"Il est en train de m'échapper Draco, c'est trop dur…"_

_"Tu l'aimes ?"_

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes.

_"Tu sais parfaitement que je suis fou de ce mec" _

_"Alors retiens-le Harry, fais-lui voir ce qu'il n'a jamais vu…"_

_"Mais comment ?"_

_"…"_

_"Draco ?" _fit Harry alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_"Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire !"_

_"Non ! Non justement je ne sais pas ! Draco, tu ne le connais pas ! Tom est le mec le plus compliqué que je connaisse…"_

_"Harry si tu continues comme ça, tu vas le perdre…"_

Harry soupira.

_"Je sais, je sais" _répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_"Harry, je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi mais demande-toi ce qui pourrait lui faire le plus plaisir !"_

_"Je l'ignore…"_

_"Réfléchis Harry, moi je dois te laisser, j'ai ma copine en double appel et mon film devient intéressant, Verlaine vient de tirer dans la main de Rimbaud…"_

_"Draco…"_

_"Bonne chance, Harry, bye"_

Harry se rendit compte que Draco venait de raccrocher, il regarda son téléphone avec l'envie de l'écraser sur le mur mais préféra le mettre dans sa poche. Il était bien avancé ! Il se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil et regarda d'un air morne le ciel derrière la fenêtre gothique de la bibliothèque.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : se glisser entre les draps rugueux du lit de Tom et de le serrer fortement contre lui mais il était inutile de rêver dans cet antre de rêves brisés. Il sentit d'autres larmes rejoindre le col mouillé de son pyjama tandis que la fatigue le reprenait. Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à son dortoir où il ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir sur le lit de son correspondant.

Il contempla un long moment le profil parfait de son petit ami : ses longs cils noirs, sa peau opaline, ses cheveux noirs corbeau, ses lèvres douces. Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux lisses et soyeux. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et embrassa avec une extrême douceur la tempe, la joue puis la bouche de Tom.

"Je t'aime" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il vit les cils de Tom papillonner et ses mains glisser autour de sa taille. Harry se figea, légèrement apeuré que Tom le repousse de son lit. Mais au lieu de ça, il sentit son pouce essuyer ses larmes et ses yeux remplis de points d'interrogations. Tom l'attira à lui et Harry s'immisça dans son lit. Il entremêla ses jambes à celles de Tom, sa main sourdit sous son haut de pyjama, le long de la peau douce de son dos.

"Ça va pas ?" demanda Tom dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci sentit un frisson de délice traverser son corps lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Tom dans son cou. Il ne répondit pas, il s'enfonça dans la chaleur du lit et souleva le haut du pyjama de Tom, et embrassa la peau blanche, ferme de son ventre.

Harry entendait les grincements horribles du lit, et les atroces ronflements des autres dans le dortoir, mais cela ne fit que l'exciter davantage tandis qu'il continuait sa progression le long du corps délié de son correspondant. Il se glissa entre les jambes de Tom, baissa son pantalon de pyjama et observa la virilité déjà turgescente de son correspondant. Il souffla dessus avec un sourire malicieux, et sentit bientôt les mains de Tom se perdre dans la chevelure ébouriffée d'Harry.

Sans plus attendre, il engloutit la verge dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer sans vergogne, rapidement, presque violemment. Il avait envie de sourire en entendant les efforts de Tom pour ne pas gémir. Il avait envie de le regarder mais c'était trop risqué. Il continua sa fellation sans se préoccuper des gens qui l'entouraient… C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait une gâterie sous la protection d'une couverture. Il se demandait ce qui le retenait de se révéler à la vue de son correspondant. Lorsque Harry sentit que Tom allait éjaculer, il fit dévier le jet sur la paroi de sa joue afin de ne pas régurgiter le sperme. Il avala rapidement en essayant de ne pas grimacer lorsque le liquide passa sur sa langue… Ce n'était pas sa senteur préférée, loin de là, mais l'idée de recueillir le fruit de la jouissance de Tom dans sa bouche lui arracha un sourire satisfait.

Il remonta à la surface des draps et contempla le visage réjoui de Tom, sa respiration légèrement accélérée, ses mains qui se crispaient sur sa cuisse… Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et offrit un sourire taquin à Harry :

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que j'en avais envie, et que ça m'excite de les savoir tout près de nous" avoua Harry, les yeux assombris par le désir. Il avait l'envie malsaine de le voir s'offusquer face à sa réponse. Il voulait qu'il réagisse, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait peur que les _autres _soient au courant.

"Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Il avança son visage vers celui de son correspondant. Le bruit insoutenable des ronflements cassait un peu l'atmosphère mais il décida d'y aller jusqu'au bout.

"Je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner, Tom, et de te montrer autre chose que cet orphelinat…"

"J'en connais bien plus que toi, mon cher Harry" susurra Tom "Londres recèle de secrets, un jour je te les montrerai et tu me comprendras."

Harry baissa les yeux.

"Et, Harry ?"

Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé !"

"Alors cesse de m'éviter" répondit Harry d'une voix dure.

Pour toute réponse, Tom l'embrassa lentement et lui souffla au creux de son oreille : "j'ai envie de toi".

Harry retint ses larmes tandis que Tom picorait son cou d'un million de baisers. Ses mains glissaient sur le corps d'Harry, le caressaient avec avidité et essayaient d'en garder en leur paume chacune de ses courbes et formes.

"Tu es une contradiction, Tom" chuchota Harry avant de fermer les yeux sous le plaisir que les caresses de Tom lui prodiguaient.

Le sourire narquois et malicieux de Tom qui effleurait la peau sensible du cou d'Harry passa sous le crible d'un rayon de lune et resta emprisonné dans le regard d'un garçon un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ne soyez pas déçus... Je déteste ce chapitre ! Et je sais que vu l'attente j'aurais pu vous offrir un chapitre de 20 pages, celui-là en fait dix ce qui est quand même honorable vu que ma moyenne est de 7/8 pour cette fic.

Je mets minimum une heure pour une page word (:() je suis malheureusement pas très rapide du clavier, mais j'essaie de vous pondre le prochain rapidement !

Bon... Si vous avez des conseils, des commentaires ou des réclamations à faire (lol), n'oubliez pas de REVIEWER !

Bisous à tous, et merci du fond du coeur de vos reviews et surtout de continuer à me lire !

SamaraXX


	26. L'acide de ta déchéance

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (suite de "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle")

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite de la fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame, Angoisse.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**Note : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?? (grand sourire) Moi... oui, oui je vais très bien merci (évite les regards énervés), euh... eh bien, voici le chapitre après - je sais - de très longues semaines, je suis désolée ! (reçoit une vieille marmite sur la tête) (ne me demandez pas pourquoi une marmite, lol, je ne sais pas moi-même). Enfin, voilà, j'ai eu du mal à le finir mais le voici ce satané chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!! 

Pour les reviews anonymes, tapez : **http // samaraxx . canalblog . com **; choisissez la fic "Bienvenue chez moi" dans la liste des catégories à gauche et faites glisser le curseur jusqu'en bas de la page sur la dernière entrée. Là il y aura les RaR (ce fut long à expliquer, mais c'est très facile je vous assure ). Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faites le moi savoir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**6ème Chapitre : L'acide de ta déchéance**

Le lendemain matin à l'orphelinat de Stockwell, un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux brusquement lorsqu'il entendit une voiture pétarader dans la rue. Il se redressa et s'aperçut que tout le monde dormait encore dans le dortoir. Maudit soit son sommeil léger ! Il se souvenait trop bien des déconvenues que lui avaient fait subir ses insomnies.

D'ailleurs, pas plus tard que la veille au soir, il avait surpris des agissements plutôt suspects dans le lit du redouté Tom Riddle. Dire qu'il avait été étonné serait un euphémisme, en réalité il était totalement choqué. Il lui était difficile d'assimiler une information aussi énorme ! Surtout lorsque cela concernait Tom Riddle.

Il se recoucha dans la tiédeur dans son lit en écoutant passivement la pluie qui battait contre les volets. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait des envies très contradictoires. Il serait si facile de courir voir Samuel pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle si surprenante. Mais il avait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il ne souhaitait à personne ce qu'il avait vécu en début d'année. Les humiliations qu'il avait subies, les brimades qu'on lui avait faites… C'était vraiment trop dur de supporter une situation comme celle-là. Mais en même temps, il se souvenait très bien que c'était à cause de ce Tom Riddle que la rumeur s'était répandue. Certes, tout le monde avait des soupçons à l'orphelinat mais c'était Tom Riddle qui d'un murmure velléitaire quoique assez sardonique avait levé le doute sur sa sexualité.

Un horrible tortillement vint serrer ses entrailles à ce souvenir. Il trouvait cette histoire d'une ironie sordide. Tom Riddle lui avait fait tant de mal. Son Ange Noir comme il avait aimé l'appeler jadis l'avait descendu plus bas que terre, le traînant dans la crasse pour un motif qui se retournait contre lui à présent.

Le voir si proche de son correspondant, acceptant avec un plaisir évident la caresse de son supposé copain admettait qu'une seule vérité : Tom Riddle n'était pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Un sourire alangui naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il admettait cette vérité dans son intégralité. Il se surprit à se souvenir de l'odeur si caractéristique de Tom : une fragrance exquise qui oscillait entre l'épicé et le doux, l'aromate et la vanille. Il ferma les yeux un moment tandis que tous les sentiments ressentis en début d'année revenaient s'immiscer dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point Tom Riddle était horripilant lorsqu'il connaissait toutes les réponses en cours et qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'y répondre, ou lorsqu'il dédaignait chaque personne sur son chemin, ou lorsqu'il réussissait un exploit sans en montrer une quelconque satisfaction. Oui, Tom Riddle était un être profondément exaspérant. Il alliait l'arrogance à l'intelligence froide, le plaisir à l'utile, le flegme à la vivacité.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se brûler les ailes une fois encore. Oh non ! Il savourait juste la délicieuse sensation de savoir à quel point il allait prendre plaisir à détruire l'être parfait qu'était Tom Riddle.

Cet être sans fêlures, sans failles, sans points faibles. Il serait bien sûr à jamais l'immense déception de son cœur mais aussi sa plus grande source d'inspiration.

David s'endormit de nouveau en toute quiétude, savourant ses dernières heures de sommeil avant le réveil général.

XXXXXX

_British Museum, Londres, _

Tom ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il était allé au British Museum, il ignorait si c'était dû au fait que c'était un des plus beaux musées du monde, que tous les professeurs d'art et d'histoire l'adoraient ou si c'était simplement à cause de sa gratuité. Dans tous les cas, il connaissait presque par cœur chacune des pièces de ce musée. Il aimait surtout la partie égyptienne car il lui semblait que le British Museum avait une des collections les plus complètes au monde sur le temps des pharaons.

La plupart des élèves et des orphelins avaient l'air de s'ennuyer et se plaignaient d'avoir mal au pied. Tom les trouvait idiots à courir à l'entrée de chaque salle pour avoir une place sur le banc - si banc il y avait. Harry ne semblait pas fondamentalement intéressé non plus mais au moins il n'affichait pas son irritation par des soupirs incessants et des regards mornes.

Les professeurs gardaient bien sûr un air sérieux et sévère et ne manquaient pas de lire chacun des panneaux d'information devant telle ou telle statue. Tom se doutait qu'ils se fichaient royalement de ce qu'il était écrit, il n'imaginait pas le Professeur Sucks intéressé par quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses mathématiques. Néanmoins, c'était ce qu'on attendait tout naturellement d'un professeur d'être ouvert à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Tom gardait en ce qui lui concernait un souvenir attendri pour le British Museum, c'était dans ce musée qu'il se cachait lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il réussissait à fuguer de l'orphelinat.

Les employés du musée avaient toujours été très gentils avec lui, un des vendeurs de sandwichs de la cafétéria lui avait même donné un _poulet mayonnaise _discrètement lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il était resté bavant d'envie devant une salade garnie d'un des visiteurs. Il était resté trois jours une fois, il dormait dans la rue et revenait chaque matin dès dix heures, encore plein d'émerveillement devant la sculpture égyptienne d'Amenhotep III. Les guides le reconnaissaient et lui donnaient des infos gratuitement plus que ravis de rencontrer un gamin de dix ans à peine être aussi avide d'informations sur l'Egypte ancienne.

Bien sûr ces séjours au British Museum finissaient toujours rapidement lorsqu'un des employés se décidait enfin à vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu une fugue dans le coin. Tom ne leur en voulait pas, après tout il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu rester toute sa vie dans ce musée. Même au British Museum, il aurait fini par s'ennuyer.

A présent, Tom n'était plus aussi épaté par les trésors de l'Egypte ancienne, il s'était découvert d'autres passions, d'autres points d'intérêts mais il était toujours ravi de revoir ces statues et ces sarcophages qui avaient bercé son enfance de rêves magiques… et irréalisables.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait davantage les autres visiteurs que les expositions. Cela l'aurait énervé chez n'importe qui d'autres mais ça le fit sourire chez Harry, il savait qu'Harry rêvait d'être dehors devant Buckingham Palace ou sur Trafalgar Square et mitrailler de photos tout ce qui bouge à la façon des chinois. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait accepté cet échange en tout premier lieu pour pouvoir visiter Londres. Il se demandait s'il était toujours émerveillé par cette ville après ce qu'il avait déjà vu à l'orphelinat.

Après avoir fini de visiter les différentes parties du musée, le petit groupe d'orphelins et d'élèves de Newport se dirigea vers l'immense colonne centrale qui avait la circonférence d'un amphithéâtre. Tom avait été pressé d'y entrer depuis le début : il s'agissait de la partie qu'il préférait après celle sur l'Egypte.

Ils entrèrent par une robuste double porte en chêne et pénétrèrent dans une gigantesque bibliothèque circulaire remplie de milliers de livres et de dizaines d'ordinateurs ultra performants. Il guetta la réaction d'Harry avec un petit sourire : il semblait particulièrement impressionné. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque mais il avait une affection pour la littérature et s'était douté qu'il allait apprécier cette pièce.

Des étudiants étaient installés derrière des ordinateurs ou sur les tables rectilignes surmontées de lampes vertes. Les professeurs Sucks et Sambou leur conseillèrent de s'installer sur les différents ordinateurs pour trouver les informations qui serviraient à remplir les dossiers qu'il leur avait donnés. Il était bien sûr impensable qu'ils aient dû endurer une visite au British Museum sans avoir un devoir en plus. Harry n'était pas spécialement content de devoir travailler alors que chez lui il était déjà en vacances mais suivit Tom qui s'était installé devant l'un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque.

Plusieurs élèves les regardèrent d'un air sceptique en les voyant encore ensemble alors que les rumeurs les plus folles alimentaient déjà l'imagination des orphelins. Tom les ignora complètement et ne posa qu'un regard hautain et froid sur une jeune fille de son orphelinat qui avait délibérément laissé échapper une exclamation homophobe à voix haute en passant derrière lui. Il essayait d'adopter une pose décontractée et désintéressée mais en réalité il était absolument terrifié, il ne voulait pas qu'ils croient qu'il était gay. Il ne pouvait pas décider pour Harry et n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir pour avoir annoncé son homosexualité mais en ce qui lui concernait il avait encore bien du mal à admettre qu'il était gay alors il n'envisageait même pas de faire son coming-out.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait cela complètement stupide : il n'avait ni parents, ni amis qui auraient pu être hypothétiquement intéressés par cette nouvelle. En outre, personne n'avait à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre de son cul lorsqu'il était seul avec Harry et surtout pas les imbéciles heureux et lobotomisés du cerveau qui lui servaient de camarades de classe. Il ne s'imaginait pas avouer à tous son homosexualité ni à 16 ans ni à 30 ans, il était une pédale peut-être mais ça ne l'empêcherait jamais de devenir ce qu'il voulait devenir et il s'en fit une promesse. Il n'avait pas perdu de son intelligence parce qu'il était gay, non, il était toujours aussi intelligent et toujours aussi ambitieux (maintenant plus que jamais). Il avait une envie irrépressible de leur montrer qui il était et de quoi il était capable.

Et simultanément, alors qu'Harry cherchait des informations sur le moteur de recherche interne du musée, un désir fortement libidineux prit possession de lui. Il ne savait pas si Harry faisait exprès mais il n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure de façon totalement licencieuse. Il remarqua ses cheveux noirs qu'il savait si doux glisser sans arrêts devant ses yeux. Il voyait l'agacement du brun dans ses yeux verts et sur son front légèrement plissé. Il ne cessait de pianoter sur l'ordinateur mais ne trouvait jamais ce qu'il cherchait et Tom ne ressentait aucune envie de l'aider. Harry était vraiment trop mignon lorsqu'il était irrité.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de lui.

La cambrure de ses reins semblait l'appeler d'une voix luxurieuse. Savait-il dans quel était il le mettait ? Il se souvenait très bien de la fellation qu'il lui avait faite la veille dans son propre dortoir. Il aimait bien ce côté d'Harry, son côté débridé et sauvage. Harry était fascinant. Si Tom avait pu choisir un être à analyser, il aurait choisi Harry sur-le-champ. Il ne ressemblait à aucun autre garçon de son entourage. Il avait le cran et le courage qu'il n'avait pas, une timidité qu'il ne comprenait pas, un sens de la loyauté à faire vomir, une aspiration pour le bien qu'il méprisait et pourtant… Il savait qu'il était différent. Tapies au fond de lui, des envies inavouables étaient cachées soigneusement et ne sortaient que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

Il était son exact opposé, c'était vrai. Mais dans ces moments si intimes où Tom parvenait à oublier toutes ses inhibitions, il savait qu'Harry dans sa perversion et son amour de l'interdit était exactement comme lui.

Tom rêvait de passer son bras autour de sa taille et d'embrasser la ligne acérée de sa mâchoire. Il avait envie de l'allonger sur la table de la bibliothèque et de le prendre violemment devant tout le monde. Il voulait les choquer, tous, mais surtout il avait envie de baiser. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris son pied ? Un bon moment. Il se demandait ce que cela ferait d'entrer en Harry, dans un homme, dans un corps aussi viril que le sien, plus musclé que celui d'une fille. Tom espérait que ce serait encore mieux qu'avec une fille. Celles-ci se plaignaient toujours de tout et n'importe quoi : 'il fait trop froid', 'c'est trop dur', 'tu vas trop vite, tu me fais mal', 'je n'ai pas envie, je suis fatiguée', 'je t'aime, aime-moi tendrement', 'j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me fasses un cunnilingus'.

Tom comprit qu'il était parti un peu trop loin dans ses pensées. Il avait toujours aimé coucher avec une fille mais il avait toujours détesté lorsqu'elles lui disaient "je t'aime" d'une voix langoureuse et secrète comme si elle lui faisait part d'un trésor merveilleux et inestimable dont il fallait prendre soin. Mais s'il y avait une chose qui le répugnait encore plus c'était de lécher le sexe d'une fille, il avait essayé plus par curiosité que par envie. Il avait essayé avec Olivia, la jeune fille qui avait mis un poing d'honneur à détruire sa vie. Jusqu'alors il n'avait jamais vraiment examiné le sexe d'une fille mais depuis cette expérience il n'avait plus jamais pu coucher avec Olivia. Déjà qu'esthétiquement, un clito et un vagin n'étaient pas exactement une vision très excitantes à ses yeux, le sexe d'Olivia était dégoûtant. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas d'une propreté irréprochable. Tom n'avait pas même pas fini ce qu'il avait commencé et s'était brossé les dents au moins pendant vingt minutes, et avec cinq dentifrices différents. Il s'en souvenait très bien : ça avait été une expérience très traumatisante.

Il n'éprouvait pas non plus l'envie de fouiller Harry avec autre chose que son pénis, mais il n'avait aucun problème avec les fellations. En fait, selon son humble avis, il trouvait cela beaucoup plus propre. Enfin, il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes et qu'Harry était, lui, d'une propreté irréprochable (encore heureux). Il était plus que prêt à franchir le cap avec lui, Harry ne le dégoûtait pas, jamais. Il avait envie de lécher chacune des parties de son corps (excepté là où il réservait l'entrée VIP à son pénis), de le faire crier, de l'entendre chuchoter son prénom, de le voir lutter dans l'extase.

"Tu veux bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? Je ne comprends rien à ce truc… C'est quoi la fonction des _masques maman _égyptiens ?"

Tom esquissa un sourire et réprima l'envie de l'embrasser furieusement.

"C'est juste un moyen aux esprits des morts de reconnaître le corps qu'ils habitent lorsqu'ils sont momifiés et de garder vivant l'esprit du mort" expliqua Tom d'une voix calme.

"Et tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider au lieu de me fixer depuis dix minutes ?"

La voix était acide, mais le sourire malicieux.

"Ce n'est pas de me faute si t'es excitant" répondit Tom.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit davantage.

"Moins fort, Tom" murmura-t-il.

"Tu t'en fais pour ma réputation ?" s'étonna l'orphelin.

"Tu seras d'une humeur de chienne s'ils le découvrent, je ne fais que protéger mes arrières, j'ai très envie de revenir dans ton lit ce soir et si tu es énervé tu me ficheras dehors"

"Pas si tu arrives à me convaincre que tu seras d'une compagnie agréable"

"Je ne suis pas très doué pour les arguments avec les mots, je préfère les actes" fit Harry tout en faisant mine d'être plongé dans les informations que prodiguait l'ordinateur.

"Ton argument oral d'hier soir était parfait mon cœur" chuchota Tom.

Harry pouffa, et vérifia que personne ne les regardait.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es si complexe, Tom Riddle"

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes"

Harry leva un sourcil amusé.

"Tu as enfin accepté l'évidence, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour venir dire à tout le monde ce qui se passe dans mon lit, tu es mon secret le plus honteux, Harry"

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement.

"Mais tu es aussi mon plus beau secret, et personne n'a le doit de voler mon secret. Je crève d'envie de te faire mien, maintenant, Harry"

Tom vit distinctement les yeux de son petit ami devenir aussi foncé que l'ébène. Il avait réussi à l'exciter.

"Tu n'es qu'un vilain allumeur, Tom" susurra Harry, la voix nouée.

Tom laissa échapper un rire.

"Oui, je sais. Ce serait drôle de le faire ici pourtant"

"Ah oui ? Y a mieux pour faire son coming-out, tu crois pas ?"

"Je ne ferai pas de coming-out, Harry"

"Je sais"

"Mais ce serait un très beau cadeau de voir leurs sales têtes d'ahuris au moment où j'entrerais en toi"

"Hé ! Pourquoi je devrais être en dessous ?" s'exclama Harry.

Il rougit subitement en comprenant qu'il venait de parler fortement.

"Parce que le lit du haut m'est réservé" répondit Tom rapidement.

Harry ricana.

"Pff, c'était nul Tom" murmura-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise d'autre ? Il fallait bien que je rattrape ta connerie, ça t'arrive de t'anticiper de temps en temps ?"

"Relaxe, Tom, remballe ton venin petit serpent, je ne faisais que plaisanter"

Tom était en train de se demander s'il devait bouder ou non lorsque Harry murmura quelque chose qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

"Je pensais à quelque chose de plus romantique pour ma première fois"

L'idée qu'Harry soit enfin prêt à le faire avec lui le rendit presque euphorique. Puis, il réévalua les paroles d'Harry et toute son hystérie retomba d'un coup.

"a veut dire quoi ça ? L'orphelinat n'est pas exactement un endroit que je qualifierais de romantique, tu refuserais à cause d'un mur trop gris ?"

Harry se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

"Oui, il n'y a pas moyen qu'on le fasse à l'orphelinat… Je ne veux pas avoir peur d'être dérangé sans arrêts ou de le faire autre part que sur un lit."

Ok, le faire avec un mec n'était peut-être pas si différent qu'avec une fille.

"Pour ma première fois, du moins".

Tom rejeta la voix au fond de lui qui exprimait son soulagement d'une voix réjouie.

"C'est pas grave" répondit Tom.

Harry le contempla quelques instants, et posa sa main sur le genou de Tom pendant un court instant de peur de se faire surprendre. Ses yeux étaient toujours verts foncés, et Tom sentait son excitation suinter par tous les pores de sa peau.

"Je… Je suis désolé, mais enfin je suis sûr que je pourrai faire un effort" chuchota Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire bien que ce soit un peu tristement.

"C'est moi qui suis désolé, toi tu n'as pas à l'être ! J'ai été idiot, on le fera quand et où tu voudras, pas la peine de s'en faire pour cela".

Harry esquissa un léger sourire.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser repartir à Newport puceau !"

Tom éclata de rire.

XXXXXX

Les orphelins de Stockwell et les étudiants de Newport déjeunèrent tous ensemble au _Planet Hollywood _de Picadilly Circus. L'endroit était bondé surtout dans le magasin du rez-de-chaussée où plusieurs touristes en tee-shirt à l'effigie d'"I love London" regardaient les produits à vendre avec un regard illuminé. Harry était particulièrement affamé, il n'attendit pas le reste du groupe pour s'installer à l'immense table qui avait été réservée à leur attention. Tom s'installa à côté de lui tandis qu'Hermione et Jade s'assirent en face d'eux. Tracy vint plusieurs minutes plus tard et prit place à côté de Tom. Le restaurant était magnifiquement décoré, des grands posters cinématographiques étaient placardés sur les murs. Harry remarqua que le pistolet de Sean Connery du premier _James Bond _était accroché juste au-dessus de lui dans une vitrine. Harry sourit et commanda en même temps que les autres : il avait envie d'un énorme hamburger accompagné d'une large portion de frites.

Hermione ne lâchait pas son portable des yeux et Harry vit qu'elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux. Il fit directement le lien avec Ron.

"a va ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça subrepticement avec un très léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais Harry n'en fut que plus alarmé. Il se sentit coupable soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pris beaucoup de nouvelles de Ron ou d'Hermione ces derniers jours.

"Comment va Ron ?" fit-il avec précaution.

Elle leva des yeux tristes vers lui.

"Il va bien… Il est en vacances lui comme tous les élèves de Newport"

Harry comprit qu'elle ne voudrait pas lui parler devant tant de gens. Il se promit alors de lui en reparler plus tard. Jade et Tracy discutaient entre elles d'un sujet qui semblait très niais.

"Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir pour Noël" expliqua Jade d'un air songeur "Je pensais à quelque chose d'utile vu que les trucs romantiques c'est pas trop son truc…"

"La joie d'avoir des petits copains !" murmura Tracy en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu l'as dit" déclara soudainement Hermione d'un air morne.

Harry lui lança un regard éloquent mais elle l'évita en détournant le regard. Harry en fut quelque peu blessé mais ne le montra pas. Les assiettes ne tardèrent pas arriver et pendant quelques secondes, plus personne ne parla : ils étaient bien trop occupés à déguster leur repas.

"Alors ? a ne se passe pas si bien avec Ronny Chou ?"

Harry regarda Tracy en fronçant les sourcils, il y avait un tel fiel dans sa bouche qu'il avait cru un instant entendre Cho Chang lors de ses crises d'hystérie. Hermione quant à elle se contenta d'un regard noir.

"Quel dommage de briser un couple pour une amourette de quelques jours !" s'exclama Tracy d'un air théâtral.

"Ce n'est pas une amourette entre Ron et moi, et je ne pense pas que tu puisses qualifier l'histoire sordide que tu as vécu avec lui de couple justement, tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une correspondante aux mœurs légères pour lui, désolée de te décevoir Tracy…"

Harry sentait que cette discussion allait dégénérer mais n'osa rien dire tant les regards des filles étaient intimidants. Il était bien content de ne pas en être la cible pour une fois : il avait eu son lot de jalousie, de reproches et de gamineries avec ses nombreuses ex. Il jeta un regard à Tom et s'aperçut que celui-ci arborait un léger sourire en coin. Pourquoi aimait-il les règlements de compte ? Harry ne le comprendrait jamais totalement.

"Aux mœurs légères ?!" s'étouffa Tracy "Tu n'as pas besoin de me balancer tes mots savants et ton speech de snobinarde boursouflé de prétention ! Tu t'y crois, Granger mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'une paysanne qui ne comprend rien à la vie… Mes mœurs légères ? Tu veux dire le fait que je ne me réserve pas jusqu'au mariage ? Eh bien, je vais te dire je préfère écarter les cuisses que sucer des queues à longueur de journées comme tu le fais, au figuré comme au sens propre bien entendu…"

"Pardon ?" s'offusqua Hermione.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu, t'es pire que moi, t'es une salope qui s'est enfilée un bon chapelet de mecs mais entre nous, je ne pense pas que ce soit très correct de sucer des mecs à l'arrière des voitures et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais. Alors ton histoire de bonnes mœurs tu peux te les mettre où je pense… Tout le monde se souvient où t'as fini à la fête de Draco, même pas une soirée que vous étiez ensemble et déjà tu finissais dans son lit. Et après ça, tu viens m'insulter de salope? Sale chieuse, c'est toi la pute, t'es même pas foutue de te trouver un mec libre, il a fallu que tu prennes le mien…"

Hermione bouillonnait visiblement de l'intérieur mais décida qu'elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle comme le faisait Tracy. Les joues rouges de gêne, de honte et de colère, elle quitta la table à grandes enjambées sous le regard surpris des professeurs.

"Mais putain Tracy qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?" s'écria Jade - la correspondante d'Hermione.

"C'est elle qui a commencé ses états d'âme devant moi alors qu'elle m'a délibérément piqué mon copain… Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais fermer ma gueule et regarder ça d'un œil bienveillant ?"

"Tu aurais pu éviter le couplet sur les fellations et tout ça" souligna Harry en la regardant durement.

"Oh non ça aurait enlevé tout le piquant de la discussion !" intervint Tom avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry lui lança un regard écœuré.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"

"Hermione n'est pas mon amie, et Tracy s'est bien défendue, après tout elle a quand même été cocue à cause d'elle…"

"Et alors ? C'est pas une raison pour insulter les gens comme ça et en public en plus !"

"Moi je trouve que c'est une raison très valable" fit Tracy en continuant de manger son hamburger, sa colère avait complètement retombée, et sa voix avait repris un ton normal.

Harry soupira.

"Je vais la voir"

Il se leva et quitta la salle de restaurant sans écouter les sommations des professeurs.

Hermione était devant le restaurant, sur le trottoir, et fumait une cigarette. Harry lança un regard émerveillé sur Picadilly Circus puis redevint sérieux en voyant les larmes sur le visage de son amie.

"'Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

"Rien de bien grave mais ce qu'elle a dit m'a fait mal… Je n'ai jamais été une pute !"

"Je sais, je sais Hermione… Mais tu n'aurais pas dû la traiter de pute, elle n'en est pas une non plus…"

Hermione renifla, et ravala une insulte salée à l'intention de Tracy.

"Je la déteste" déclara-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

"Je sais"

"J'ai envie de la tuer…"

"Non, ça tu ne peux pas, ma belle" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Ron ne m'a pas appelé depuis dimanche soir" annonça-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la pire nouvelle au monde.

"Il te rappellera ce soir…"

"Pour me dire quoi ? Qu'il en marre ? Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles, Harry !"

Harry pensa aux lettres inexistantes de Tom et essaya de comprendre la douleur d'Hermione. Sans succès. Il prit un faux regard compatissant et eut un sourire encourageant.

"Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, Hermione, il a peut-être plus de crédit…"

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

"Ben quoi ?"

"T'es bien un mec toi, ce n'est pas une excuse !" dit-elle.

Harry soupira.

"Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même…"

Mais dans ses yeux, Harry comprit que Ron était son monde, et son silence signifiait bel et bien la fin du monde pour elle. Harry se demanda s'il était aussi ridicule en ce qui concernait Tom… Il espérait ardemment que ce ne soit pas le cas.

XXXXXX

Le retour à l'orphelinat se fit dans le plus grand calme. La plupart des élèves étaient exténués et dormaient la tête écrasée contre la vitre tremblante du bus. Les professeurs à l'avant du bus se délectaient de cet instant de répit en se lançant des regards rassurés. Ils engagèrent une discussion très philosophique, et presque aussitôt le Professeur Sucks se renfrogna et se mit à bouder dans son coin. Quand est-ce qu'on se mettrait à parler des mathématiques, bon sang ?

Très loin de ces préoccupations futiles, un adolescent au cheveu ébène et aux yeux de velours noir observait les chuchotis des quelques orphelins à l'arrière du bus. Il n'aimait pas le regard allumé de Jules et Arthur, pas plus que leurs rictus cruels. L'envie d'étriper ces moins que rien prit soudainement possession de ses sens. Tout de leur peau sirupeuse, luisante comme du gras fondu aux lueurs lipidiques de leurs yeux renfoncés le dégoûtait. Il les détestait… Pas autant que Samuel. Mais à cet instant, il savait qu'il était au cœur de leurs discussions. Il le savait car il n'avait jamais vu autant de félicité dans leurs yeux, et rien ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir que de rabaisser l'indétrônable Tom Riddle.

Que savaient-ils ?

Il lança un regard vers Harry et soupira. Toute cette histoire devenait drôlement compliquée, il commençait à se demander s'il resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses études à Stockwell. Si malgré ses efforts, la vérité viendrait à éclater, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas la moquerie railleuse au fond de leurs yeux. Il s'enfuirait.

Le bus finit par s'extirper des embouteillages et se gara devant le bâtiment gris et austère qu'était l'orphelinat. Tom se hâta de réveiller Harry sans douceur et de descendre du bus. Il sentait l'envie d'Harry de se rapprocher de lui mais il sentait aussi le regard des deux imbéciles sur sa nuque.

Que savaient-ils ?

Il finit par larguer Harry à la porte de son dortoir, et alla se désaltérer aux toilettes communs du premier étage. Dans le miroir, son reflet le fit frissonner. Il vit ses veines bleues qui ressortaient sur son visage trop pâle, et cet éclat hideux sous ses paupières : l'éclat vif et brillant de la peur.

Il n'avait jamais pleuré, sauf quelques fois en compagnie d'Harry.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur.

Jamais depuis sa promesse, jamais depuis Mackenzie Lorens. Quelle mauviette devenait-il. Il souffla de colère et la vitre s'embua. Les seules choses qui restèrent dans le brouillard opaque fut deux yeux rouge vifs. Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres de Tom.

Sa petite anomalie refaisait surface. Il était différent, certes. Mais il était surtout spécial.

XXXXXX

Un frisson traversa son corps dénudé, il marcha à petits pas vers les douches bétonnées en essayant de ne pas croiser les regards malveillants des orphelins qui se lavaient. Pour une fois, l'eau de la douche était brûlante. Il ferma les yeux très forts et frotta vigoureusement ses membres engourdis par une longue journée de marche. Il avait passé une belle journée dans les rues de Londres, mais il regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas plus insisté sur les décors extérieurs. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de contempler le 'Tower Bridge' ou Big Ben. Il voulait se promener dans la capitale avec l'aisance et la liberté d'un londonien, connaitre les recoins que personne ne connaissait, sortir dans les endroits les plus branchés, dormir dans les plus beaux endroits.

Il savait que Tom était comme un poisson dans l'eau dans les rues de Londres, il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Il se demanda s'il aurait un jour la possibilité de vagabonder dans la ville sans craindre de se perdre, serrant dans sa main celle de Tom.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit l'eau devenir tiède, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les responsables ne coupent l'eau chaude. Il se dépêcha de rincer ses cheveux encore imprégnés de shampooing.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour attraper sa serviette sur le petit muret qui séparait les douches, il remarqua que tout le monde était parti. En réalité, il ne restait que Samuel – un adolescent que Tom présentait comme étant "particulièrement endommagé du cerveau". Celui-ci état adossé au mur opposé, la mine sombre, il regardait Harry fixement.

"Quoi ?" fit Harry, agressif.

Samuel leva un sourcil amusé.

"Je voulais savoir si le mythe de la savonnette était vrai, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas tombée, je suis sûr que ton connard de correspondant aurait été ravi de la ramasser…"

Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles, espèce de demeuré ?" s'insurgea Harry d'un air outré et un peu apeuré.

"Pourtant, il ne ressemble pas à une pédale… enfin moins que toi" souffla-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. De qui parlait-il ? De Tom ?

"Je t'emmerde, Samuel, j'en ai eu la preuve formelle, ce type suce des queues…" fit une voix qu'Harry connaissait.

"Comme toi" répondit Samuel avec un sourire sardonique, les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry.

Celui-ci se hâta d'attraper une serviette et de la nouer autour de sa taille. Il détestait le regard de Samuel, et la façon qu'il avait de le reluquer comme s'il était un être hors normes. Un autre garçon fit soudain irruption dans son champ de vision. David Parker, toujours aussi séduisant arborait un sourire encore plus dément que celui de Samuel.

"Oh mon dieu, comme c'est jouissif !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Je t'en prie, épargne-moi les allusions de pédé" cracha Samuel en fusillant David du regard.

David l'ignora.

"Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était moi qui était dans sa situation…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Parker ?" demanda Harry avec hargne.

Il sortit de la douche et s'approcha des vêtements qu'il avait posés devant le petit muret. Ceux-ci étaient partiellement mouillés. Il était tenté de s'habiller directement mais préféra les enfiler dans le dortoir. Cependant, il comprit bien vite qu'il était piégé. Jules et Arthur étaient tous les deux postés devant la porte et regardaient la scène d'un air impassible, mais même à cette distance Harry put percevoir leurs regards extatiques.

Harry se retourna vers Samuel et David, le cœur battant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Ce n'est pas qu'on a quelque chose contre toi, Potter mais dans cette pièce on a tous un but commun : détruire Tom Riddle. Je dirais même plus, Samuel et moi sommes peut-être les personnes qui détestons le plus ce type. Samuel à cause d'une raison qui m'échappe, mais quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec Mackenzie Lorens – il reçut un regard noir de la part de Samuel – et moi, eh bien, tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu aimais Tom" dit Harry.

"Aimer est un bien grand mot" tiqua David.

"Tu savais déjà que j'étais gay, tu m'en as parlé. Pourquoi agir seulement maintenant ?" demanda lentement Harry.

"Parce que maintenant je sais que Tom aussi est gay et qu'il a l'air de… t'apprécier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. Tu es le genre de lycéen banal, pas très doué, pas très intéressant, et même physiquement y a mieux"

"Va te faire foutre !" s'écria Harry, un peu vexé "Et Tom n'est pas gay… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est souvent avec moi qu'il m'apprécie !"

"Pourtant hier soir, j'ai vu quelque chose de fortement troublant dans son lit…"

Harry se gela d'effroi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Eh bien –"

" – oh ! Vos gueules, vous deux, on sait que Riddle et toi êtes gays, c'est tout" coupa Samuel "Maintenant, si m'attaquer à toi signifie m'attaquer à ce psychopathe de Riddle alors je suis très intéressé !"

Un sourire de plus en plus cruel se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il regarda une dernière fois Harry et prit lentement la direction de la sortie.

"A tout à l'heure, Potter !" dit-il d'une voix faussement gentille "Parker, viens ici !" ajouta-t-il à l'intention de David qui était resté près d'Harry.

La porte se ferma sur les deux garçons, et il ne resta dans la pièce plus qu'Harry, Jules et Arthur. Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur le muret et sa respiration se bloqua. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas se battre lui aussi comme tous les adolescents de son âge ?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Ahah ! Oui je sais, c'est une méchante, méchante fin ! Vous ne la méritez pas, disoli !!

A bientôt, j'espère ! La review est comme d'habitude non obligatoire mais me ferait énormément plaisir ! XD

Bisous !

SamaraXX


	27. Un parfum de liberté

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter (suite de "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle")

**Auteur :**SamaraXX

**Rating :**M

**Pairing :**HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite ****de la**** fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame, Angoisse.

**Disclaimer**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**Note: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai été plus rapide que la dernière fois pour updater. Ce chapitre est un tournant, il y a encore des tensions mais bientôt vous verrez que ça va changer... ce qui ne veut pas dire que les problèmes seront finis ! (eh non, ce serait trop beau ! ). J'entrevois la fin, enfin, même s'il reste encore quelques chapitres tout de même.

Maintenant, je voudrais dire un GRAND, un ENORME, un GIGANTESQUE merci à **LOAN **qui a été ma 800 ème revieweuse ! Je te remercie beaucoup ainsi que tous mes autres lecteurs pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews qui seules savent me réconforter. J'adore, j'en suis accro, et malgré que mes RaRs soient parfois petites, parfois confuses, je vous assure que chacune de vos reviews passent sous mes yeux émerveillés et me donnent la banane toute la journée (rien que pour ça je pourrais updater tous les jours).

Je dédicace donc ce chapitre à **_Loan _**qui a eu la bonne idée de revenir me lire et de me reviewer au bon moment, Merci !

Pour les RaRs anonymes (Hatshepsout, Saisei, Yumi, Gwanath, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Tori-Chan, Loan et Macatou) tapez : www . samaraxx . canalblog . com et lisez la première entrée datant du 23 octobre 2007. Merci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**7****ème**** Chapitre: Un parfum de liberté **

Il était 6h15 sur sa montre lorsque Tom commença à s'impatienter, Harry et lui n'avaient pas convenu d'un rendez-vous mais le réfectoire fermait à 7h00 et ils n'auraient jamais le temps de manger s'il ne se dépêchait pas de se laver. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il fixait la même page du livre qu'il lisait à la bibliothèque. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il trouvait ridicule les gens qui avaient des pressentiments et des superstitions alors il s'exhorta au calme.

Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter lorsqu'une personne fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Oh Riddle !" s'exclama le garçon que Tom reconnut immédiatement comme étant David Parker.

Tom fit mine de l'ignorer et replongea dans son bouquin. David continua de le regarder avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha de lui et s'appuya contre la table où Tom était installé. Il le contempla un long moment. Un léger froncement de sourcils assombrit son visage tandis qu'il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Pourquoi ces maudits sentiments ne pouvaient-ils pas partir ?

Il était venu pour lui faire du mal mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le regarder avec un pincement au cœur.

"Toujours dans tes rêves ? La moindre des choses serait de me regarder, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresserais à toi ? Tu as le don de m'indifférer complètement…"

David baissa les yeux tandis qu'une horrible question lui taraudait l'esprit : qu'avait-_il _de plus que lui ?

"Je suis sûr que t'es avec lui pour son argent…" souffla David "C'est clair qu'il n'a rien pour lui, le pauvre… Tu vaux tellement plus que lui !"

Tom leva lentement les yeux vers lui, assez intrigué par les propos ambigus du jeune homme. Il craignait qu'il fasse allusion à Harry, les rumeurs ne pouvaient pas aller aussi vite.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Parker ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix aigre-douce.

"Il n'a pas ta classe ni ton intelligence, je suis sûr qu'il te prend pour ce que tu n'es pas. Depuis que tu es revenu, tu agis comme un gentil petit agneau, c'est dommage cela t'a fait perdre tout ton charisme ! A force, même les piots ne te craindront plus !"

"Mon but n'est pas d'apeurer les piots mais de dissuader les morpions comme toi de m'approcher et de me faire perdre mon temps" expliqua Tom en le fixant des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement Parker ?"

David leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules. Sur son visage planait une éternelle question, et plus que jamais il eut l'envie que Tom s'intéresse à lui.

"Je sais que tu fais des trucs avec ton correspondant, je ne sais –"

" – des trucs ?" coupa Tom.

"Oui, enfin je suppose qu'il te considère comme son copain maintenant…" dit David d'un air morne. "J'ai trouvé cela tellement ironique au début, toi, Tom Riddle, tu es gay ! J'avais de quoi en rire mais bien vite cette situation m'a troublé plus que ça n'aurait dû, je… Merde, Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec lui ?"

Tom s'était levé et rangeait le livre dans une des étagères de la bibliothèque.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire ça mais ce n'est pas parce que mon correspondant est gay que moi aussi, alors lâche tes belles illusions et dis-toi bien que même dans tes rêves les plus fous, je ne deviendrais jamais homo, c'est clair ?"

"Je vois… Tu te voiles la face, ou bien tu essaies de me faire croire que je ne t'ai pas vu te faire sucer hier soir !" fulmina David.

Tom se tourna brusquement vers lui.

"Quoi ?" fit-il d'une voix blanche.

"Eh oui !" s'exclama David, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, "Je vous ai vu…"

Tom s'approchait lentement de David, la peur et la colère se mêlaient étroitement dans ses veines. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un soit au courant et surtout pas quelqu'un comme David Parker. Cette foutue pédale était tellement éprise de lui qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour le blesser, il faut dire qu'il l'avait méprisé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

La lumière déclinante du jour faisait glisser une lueur rougeâtre à travers les fenêtres gothiques de la bibliothèque, et David se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle les yeux de Tom étaient soudain devenus carmins. Il était maintenant si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, David prit conscience qu'il n'avait vraiment cessé de l'aimer. Il aurait souhaité l'embrasser, le goûter juste une fois. Ses yeux scintillaient de paillettes vermeilles. Il était magnifique. C'était ainsi qu'il avait toujours voulu l'avoir.

"Je sais qui tu es Tom et ce dont tu as besoin" murmura-t-il "_Il _n'acceptera jamais cette partie de toi que tu caches avant tant de mal, cette partie qu'on connaît tous si bien à l'orphelinat… Tu ne seras jamais toi-même avec ce fils de riche"

Le cœur de Tom s'accéléra dangereusement tandis que ses yeux détaillaient le visage séduisant de l'adolescent. Il avait un visage fin, anguleux, plein de noblesse ce qui dissonait avec l'histoire du jeune homme. Son parlé avait les mots des livres qu'il lisait mais l'accent des bas-fonds de Londres, son visage avait la beauté de la noblesse mais ses yeux avaient l'éclat de l'indigence.

"Mais moi je te connais si bien, Tom ! Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu étais tellement différent… Tu n'as presque plus rien à voir avec ce que tu étais. Où sont donc passés tes aspirations et tes rêves de vengeance, Tom ? Tu as tout abandonné pour lui ? Pour ce type qui te laissera dès qu'il découvrira cette partie de toi ? Cette partie si fascinante que j'aime tellement ?"

En disant ces mots, il avait levé une main un peu tremblante sur le visage de Tom en essayant de sonder ses yeux impénétrables. Que pensait-il ? Il posa un doigt sur les traits saillants de l'orphelin. Il avança son visage du sien tout doucement mais Tom alla plus vite que lui. Il l'embrassa impétueusement avec l'extrême conscience de lui-même. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de David et entra sa langue entre ses lèvres tel un serpent affamé. Au bout de quelques secondes, le baiser stoppa. Tom esquissait un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

"Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Parker ? Et les réponses à tes questions ? Tu sais maintenant la vérité mais si jamais tu répètes cela à qui que ce soit, je te tue c'est clair ?"

Tom poussa David contre le mur de la bibliothèque et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

"Si mon attitude de ces derniers temps t'a surprise David, c'est bien parce que tu es l'une des personnes les plus stupides que j'aie pu rencontrer. Contrairement à toi, j'apprends des gens qui m'entourent, et une des choses merveilleuses que m'a appris Harry c'est qu'on ne se méfie jamais de l'eau qui dort. Je ne suis pas devenu un ange, je suis toujours l'ange noir que tu aimais malgré tout le dégoût que cela m'inspire… La seule différence, c'est que maintenant je peux duper les idiots dans ton genre !"

Il faisait maintenant très sombre dans la pièce.

"Je vais répondre à la question qui danse dans tes yeux, Parker. Si je ne suis pas avec toi c'est parce que tu m'ennuies. Tu es d'un ennui horrible, inextricable. Tu essaies d'être différent, mais c'est encore plus pitoyable… Tu en deviens horriblement banal, comme ces adolescents qui se cherchent un style pour être différent. Tu vois, moi, Parker, je _suis_ différent, je _suis_ spécial. Et cela je ne l'ai pas choisi. Et ça se voit que tu ne connais pas Harry, car sinon tu saurais qu'en réalité il est exactement comme moi, tu vois avec lui je ne m'ennuie jamais…" dit Tom avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

David était vexé, dégoûté et horriblement déçu. Il voyait bien que Tom avait des sentiments pour cet idiot, en plus d'être son petit ami presque officiel. Il poussa violemment Tom afin de se libérer de son emprise.

"Bon, eh bien, va la retrouver ta petite pute ! Tu lui donneras mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissement !"

Tom eut un horrible doute.

"Putain, Parker, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

XXXXXX

"Bon, alors, Potter ? T'es prêt ?"

"Vous permettez que je m'habille avant ?" demanda Harry en regardant les deux demeurés qui gardaient la porte.

Arthur et Jules se regardèrent d'un air surpris, puis haussèrent les épaules en parfaite synchronisation.

"Euh, ouais, vas-y !"

"Merci" ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry.

Il se vêtit de son jean _Levi's_ et de son tee-shirt _Guess. _Il était un peu dégoûté de savoir que ses beaux vêtements allaient probablement être déchirés dans la rixe. Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il leva les yeux vers les deux hominidés qui n'avaient pas bougé.

"Voilà, j'ai fini" fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Les deux gorilles semblaient s'être dégonflés d'un seul coup. Jules et Arthur s'avancèrent et prirent un air menaçant.

"Bon, Potter, on va te taper… euh… chacun notre tour !"

"Oui, je sais" répondit Harry.

"On ne va pas y aller de main morte !" reprit l'autre avec une grimace.

"C'est gentil de me prévenir" remarqua Harry.

"T'es prêt ?"

"Pas le choix"

Un premier coup de poing atterrit sur l'arcade sourcilière droite d'Harry.

"Aïe ! Putain ! Merde !" s'exclama Harry en épelant un paquet d'injures différentes.

Les deux garçons regardaient le visage du jeune homme qui était couvert de sang.

"Ouais ça fait mal dans le sourcil" commenta Arthur.

"Il est con, il s'est pas protégé !" répliqua Jules d'un ton qui laissait croire qu'il se défendait de l'avoir frappé.

"J'ai pas vu le coup venir" expliqua Harry.

"Ah !"

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur discussion.

"C'est fini ?" demanda une voix qu'Harry identifia comme étant celle de Samuel.

"Euh ! Non !" répondit Arthur.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient pas participer aux festivités ?" interrogea Harry, curieux.

"Il ne supporte pas la violence, il préfère qu'on le fasse" répondit Arthur.

Harry acquiesça.

"Bon, c'est à moi" reprit Arthur.

"Essaie d'éviter le sourcil droit" supplia Harry.

"Je vais taper dans le ventre alors !"

"Ah bon ?" fit Harry avec une grimace.

Le coup partit mais Harry put se protéger, il essaya de bloquer les bras de l'orphelin qui enfonça son genou dans l'abdomen d'Harry.

"Ouille ! Merdasse ! Chiotte !"

Jules et Arthur se regardèrent en levant les sourcils.

"Il va faire ça à chaque fois ?" s'étonna Jules.

"Aucune idée".

Harry était roulé en boule sur le sol. Jules s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et planta un coup de pied dans le garçon à terre.

"Laisse-moi reprendre ma respiration, connard !" s'exclama Harry qui avait très, _très_, mal.

"Désolé" fit Jules "Mais, si on fait rien Samuel va se poser des questions !"

"Alors pourquoi vous n'avez pas l'air décidé à me taper ?"

"Ben… normalement quand on se bat avec quelqu'un, il répond, il se défend, il se relève, il ne reste pas au sol comme une larve" expliqua Arthur.

"Eh !" fit Harry, vexé "Je ne suis pas une larve !"

Il se releva avec une grimace.

"Alors bats-toi !"

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et allongea son bras pour frapper son visage. Arthur esquiva, prit le bras d'Harry, le retourna et fit retomber Harry au sol. Celui-ci gesticula sur le sol pour se libérer, et griffa les mains d'Arthur qui jura.

"Tu te bats comme une fille !"

Harry en profita pour enfoncer un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de l'adolescent. Il gémit et tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon en baragouinant des insultes.

"Ah ! Il se bat comme une fille ! Pédale !"

"Ah ben tu l'as retrouvée ta verve ?" fit Harry avec un sourire.

Il se tut bien vite en recevant une énorme gifle dans le visage qui ressemblait drôlement à un coup de poing. Sa tête fut cognée contre le sol et il sentit le sang couler dans son cou. Il comprit que ça ne plaisantait plus. Il essaya de se relever mais le garçon bloquait ses jambes et continuait de frapper sa tête à coup d'uppercuts.

"Arrête ! Arrête !" pria Harry dans le flot du sang qui se déversait de sa bouche.

Jules cessa un moment ses attaques et examina l'état de son visage.

"Ouais c'est bon, Jules" fit Arthur qui reprenait toujours sa respiration.

Jules acquiesça et se releva aussitôt. Il avança jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit la porte, il disparut derrière celle-ci tandis qu'Arthur regardait toujours Harry au sol.

"Ça te servira de leçon, sale pédé !"

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'amusement – autant que lui permettait l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait. Arthur semblait enfin disposé à prendre le rôle du méchant caïd. 'Il a un moment de préchauffage assez important avant de se mettre en route !' furent alors les pensées d'Harry.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce, Harry leva les yeux en s'attendant à voir Samuel mais étrangement ce fut Tom qui s'avança vers lui. Il s'accroupit à côté d'Harry et lança un bref regard sur les blessures qu'il arborait au visage.

"Merde" souffla-t-il, "Tu vas bien ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Tom se détourna alors de son correspondant et regarda Arthur dans les yeux.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça ?"

La voix de Tom était très froide, et très intimidante. Harry se redressa et s'appuya contre le muret, curieux de voir comment Arthur allait s'en tirer. Le jeune garçon s'était tendu, et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la porte.

"Euh… Tom, je ne vais pas te mentir, oui c'est moi qui aie fait ça mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas qui l'ai décidé ! C'est…"

"Samuel, je sais, je me suis déjà occupé de lui… Qui d'autre ?"

"Jules et Parker" répondit Arthur très rapidement.

Tom se redressa aussitôt.

"Parker ?"

"Ben c'est lui qui a dit à Samuel que tu étais… heu… homosexuel et que tu sortais avec ton correspondant, il s'est dit que si on le tapait, ça te ferait chier !"

Tom leva un sourcil sceptique.

"Vous êtes très intelligents, dîtes moi !" fit Tom d'un ton ironique.

"Euh… ouais, enfin tu vois je ne voulais pas faire ça moi, j'ai rien contre ton correspondant !"

"Ah bon ? Moi je me souviens d'une conversation qu'on a eue à Newport où tu ne disais pas la même chose ! Tu ne te souviens pas dans les gradins de leur gymnase ?"

Arthur détourna les yeux, gêné.

"Tu disais que tu n'aimais pas les pédales non plus !" se défendit-il.

"C'est exact, je n'aime pas les pédales…"

"Mais t'en es une !" s'exclama Arthur avec une grimace perplexe.

"Non" répondit froidement Tom "Parker a raconté n'importe quoi, et il va comprendre sa douleur quand je vais lui demander des explications à propos de ça…" ajouta Tom en désignant Harry du doigt qui commençait à divaguer.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

"Mal la tête" marmonna Harry.

"Aide-moi à le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie !" ordonna Tom à Arthur.

Ce dernier s'exécuta en s'estimant heureux que Tom Riddle n'ait pas décidé de le frapper tout de suite. S'il savait se battre, ce n'était rien comparé à Tom Riddle… Ce type était effrayant, il était encore plus rapide qu'un serpent.

XXXXXX

L'infirmière de l'orphelinat était heureusement là lorsque Tom et Arthur arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. Elle ne montra pas un seul signe de surprise si ce n'est que ce soit Tom Riddle qui amène un blessé à l'infirmerie. Elle posa des bandages autour du crâne d'Harry après avoir nettoyé les blessures qui heureusement n'étaient pas trop importantes – il avait tout de même eu besoin de quelques points de suture sur son arcade sourcilière. Il n'avait heureusement pas perdu de dents mais il s'était mordu la langue dans la bagarre et celle-ci s'était ouverte. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler de sa bouche ce qui le faisait ressembler à Reagan McNeil dans _L'Exorciste_.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air las.

"Une baston, madame" répondit Arthur aussitôt "C'est Jules, Samuel et David Parker qui l'ont abîmé !"

Tom lui lança un regard goguenard. Il avait toujours grandement apprécié l'amitié infaillible qui semblait lier les trois garçons. Au moindre danger ils se dénonçaient les uns les autres. En outre, Tom trouvait que l'attitude d'Arthur était prévisible – lui-même n'aurait sûrement pas agi autrement, mais il se faisait rarement prendre.

"Menteur ! T'étais aussi dans le coup !" s'exclama Harry mais le sang sur la langue et qui l'étouffait à moitié empêcha tout le monde de le comprendre.

Il lança un regard implorant à Tom et celui-ci prit pitié de lui bien qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres :

"Ce n'est pas exactement la vérité" dit-il "Arthur était aussi présent !"

"Allons donc, ce n'est guère étonnant mais venant de vous, Riddle, j'ai un peu de mal à le croire ! Vous confirmez monsieur Potter ? Hochez la tête si vous êtes d'accord…"

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, et l'infirmière eut un soupir excédé.

"Très bien, j'en parlerai à Mrs. Cole" informa-t-elle avant de tendre brusquement un mouchoir à Harry pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche. "Ça va être guéri bientôt, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Vos bleus, et vos estafilades resteront quelques jours mais évitez de toucher à votre sourcil, vous aurez une petite cicatrice mais rien de bien visible. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant" reprit-elle d'une voix froide et désintéressée.

Harry passa simplement un peu d'eau sur son visage pour nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur le menton et suivit les deux autres vers la sortie. Il changea immédiatement d'attitude vis-à-vis d'Arthur. Il lui lança un douloureux coup de pied dans la jambe et attaqua directement après avec un coup de poing sur la joue droite. Arthur qui n'avait manifestement pas compris l'assaut soudain du jeune adolescent était au sol, gémissant des plaintes étouffées.

"Eh bien ! Je croyais que tu ne savais pas te battre ?"

"J'apprends vite" répliqua Harry avec un semblant de sourire.

En voyant sa difficulté à sourire, Tom amorça un geste tendre mais se reprit bien vite. Il lança un regard noir à Arthur et fit signe à Harry qu'il serait bon de le laisser digérer les conséquences de ses actes.

Ils s'en allèrent et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque d'un commun accord. Tom prit la main de son correspondant très doucement et l'emmena dans la rangée la plus éloignée qui regroupait la plus brillante collection traitant des mammifères marins – c'était aussi la rangée la plus poussiéreuse et la moins bien rangée. Il poussa Harry contre une encyclopédie des fonds océaniens et posa ses lèvres avec tendresse sur celles toute abîmées de l'adolescent.

"Ça va ?" chuchota-t-il en posant une main délicate sur le visage tuméfié d'Harry.

Harry était ébranlé par l'attitude affectueuse de son correspondant mais essaya de le cacher, il n'aimait pas beaucoup toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient d'un seul coup.

"Oui" répondit-il à voix basse même si rien n'était moins vrai.

Tom glissa ses mains le long du corps de son petit ami et esquissa de nouveau un baiser plein de langueur et de gentillesse.

"Je suis désolé" murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

"Quoi ?" fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils "Pourquoi ?"

"Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le bus mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils s'attaqueraient à toi…"

"Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir…" répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir à Londres, tu n'as fait que souffrir depuis ton arrivée, je n'arrête pas de te faire souffrir"

Harry haussa les épaules et leva des yeux tristes et lourds vers Tom.

"Peut-être, mais je souffrirais bien plus tout seul à Newport" avoua-t-il.

Tom garda le silence un moment.

"Tout ça va tellement vite !" murmura-t-il. "Parker nous a vu la dernière fois dans mon lit"

"Je sais" répondit Harry.

"Je ne voulais pas ça…"

"Je sais"

"Je hais ces vermines, surtout Samuel il attend qu'une chose depuis des années c'est me détruire"

"Il n'y arrivera jamais" dit Harry avec véhémence.

"Comment tu peux le savoir ?" demanda Tom d'un air désillusionné.

"Tu es quelqu'un de fort, Tom, si quelqu'un peut te détruire il n'est pas encore né. Même s'ils doivent savoir la vérité, tu sauras te faire respecter c'est dans toi ça. Tout en toi inspire le respect, tu ne pourras jamais inspirer quelque chose d'autre que du respect et cela même si tout le monde ici semble te haïr"

"Oh tu l'as remarqué aussi ?" fit Tom avec un demi-sourire.

"Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais être l'être choyé et aimé de tout le monde, si ?"

Tom lui lança un regard brouillé, profond. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry perçut l'être torturé qu'était Tom Riddle.

"Non. Seulement une personne m'aurait suffi" admit-il.

"Je suis désolé Tom" murmura Harry, profondément peiné.

"Ce n'est pas grave, au bout du compte je suis sûr que tout cela m'aura été profitable… On ne peut pas avoir toutes les qualités, n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta Tom avec un faible sourire.

"Tu aurais mérité une enfance meilleure ! Ta mère t'aurait couvert de cadeaux et d'affection si elle avait pu !"

"Ça on ne le saura jamais" dit Tom en s'éloignant un peu.

"Je suis sûre que c'était quelqu'un de bien" assura Harry avec un sourire.

"Je ne sais pas" fut la réponse froide.

"Tu as les moyens de le savoir" dit Harry d'une voix faible.

"Laisse tomber avec ça Harry, ça ne sert à rien de se bercer d'illusions !"

Harry sentit encore cette barrière infranchissable que Tom posait sans arrêts entre eux et sentit distinctement que Tom ne s'ouvrirait jamais complètement à lui. La douleur de cette mise à l'écart dut se lire sur son visage car Tom eut une grimace agacée.

"C'est bon, Harry… J'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël depuis longtemps, tu peux remballer ta panoplie du petit ami compatissant"

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une colère sourde s'emparait de lui.

"J'adore l'image que tu as de moi" ironisa-t-il.

"On ne parlait pas de moi à la base, j'aimerais juste changer de sujet…"

"Oh ! Tu veux revenir au fait que je me soies fait tabasser à cause de mon homosexualité ? Ou du fait qu'ils se sont attaqués à moi pour te blesser toi ? C'est sûr que cette histoire est beaucoup plus joyeuse et par ailleurs beaucoup plus facile à raconter !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit" siffla Tom.

"J'en ai marre de parler de moi sans arrêts, tu es toujours sur tes gardes lorsqu'on évoque ta vie, ton passé ou ce que tu ressens."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'est sûrement dû au fait que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'en parler"

"D'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme si tout allait bien… Tu souffles sans arrêts le chaud et le froid, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi. Un jour tu veux montrer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, l'autre tu me tiens à l'écart, à certains moments tu es enclin à parler de ta vie, d'autres tu me renvois barrer comme ton chien… Ça me saoule tout ça !"

Tom recula et regarda Harry durement.

"Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller si c'est si dur de vivre avec moi" souffla Tom.

"Je commence à te connaître par cœur Tom, quand c'est trop dur, tu t'en vas en courant… C'est toujours moi qui fais avancer cette putain de relation et je commence à saturer, alors pèse tes paroles avant de parler parce que crois moi je serais capable de le faire."

"C'est toujours toi qui fais avancer notre _putain _de relation ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte des efforts que je fais pour toi ! En fait, je commence à croire que cette pute de Parker avait raison : tu ne me connais pas réellement !"

"T'as parlé de nous à Parker ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Là n'est pas la question" répondit Tom "Je suis en train de te parler de moi, là, tu vois. Je suis en train de te dire qui je suis, si ce que tu vois ne te plait pas alors barre toi. Et je ne te retiendrais pas en pleurant comme une chiffe molle cette fois, si tu n'es pas capable de voir tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour toi alors on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble !"

Harry se gela d'effroi, choqué par les paroles de Tom.

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?"

"Oui bien-sûr, je viens de refaire ce que tu me fais à chaque fois"

"Ce n'est pas pareil, tu t'es énervé d'un seul coup parce que j'ai osé mentionner ta mère, et après tu n'as pas arrêté de m'agresser ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre moi, aujourd'hui ?"

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, oui allez renvois nous ton speech de la victime pleine aux as… Toi qui as tellement souffert !" cracha Tom avec ironie.

Harry regarda son petit ami comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se demandait comment cette conversation avait pu dégénérer à ce point. Qu'avait-il dit de si horrible pour que son correspondant lui en veuille à ce point ? Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il lui lança un regard incrédule, le visage défait, les yeux tristes.

"Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit… ?"

Tom soupira.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes, Harry. J'ai changé pour toi, tu sais, j'ai fait énormément de concessions et de travail sur moi pour que tout aille bien entre nous. Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il y a de plus moche dans ma vie, alors que veux-tu de plus ? Pourquoi tu me demandes toujours plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, bordel ? J'en peux plus de me dire que tu recherches quelqu'un de mieux en moi, je _suis _comme je suis, je ne pourrais plus changer c'est fini… J'en peux plus…"

"Je ne te demande pas de changer" souffla Harry "Je veux juste que tu sois heureux ! Si je te parle de ta mère et de ton père c'est parce que je sais pertinemment que tu rêverais d'aller à Little Hangleton pour voir ton père ou même juste l'apercevoir. Et je sais très bien qui tu es, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce dont on parlait. Mais c'est vrai que je ne supporte pas la façon que tu as de te voiler la face… et de me tenir à l'écart par la même occasion !"

"Je ne veux plus me tourner vers le passé, Harry, c'en est fini de ça… Je veux juste me tirer d'ici et commencer une vie ailleurs, c'est tout" avoua Tom le souffle court.

"Mais tes yeux sont hantés par le passé, je le vois"

"Ok, et alors ?"

"Je veux aller à Little Hangleton avec toi, Tom, je veux refermer les blessure que j'ai rouvertes en te forçant à me parler. Je veux enterrer ce passé avec toi. Maintenant".

"Maintenant ?!" s'exclama Tom.

"Oui"

Tom le regarda longuement avec un grand sérieux.

"Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Tu veux vraiment partir avec moi jusqu'à Little Hangleton ?"

"J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?"

Tom avait l'air incertain. Il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et en même temps une euphorie contenue grésillait dans son estomac.

"Ça me fait peur" chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Harry lui prit les mains et lui lança un regard rassurant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Tom, cette fois je serais avec toi !"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Vous voyez qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter pour Harry :D Jules et Arthur n'ont finalement pas vraiment eu le courage d'y aller à fond, ce qui est compréhensible. En écrivant la scène, je me suis dit que ça aurait été très stupide s'ils avaient tapé comme des bêtes enragés... Ils ont des remords. Les vrais connards ce sont David et Samuel même si les deux ont des circonstances atténuantes.

Maintenant, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi ça va changer...

Désolée pour les fautes sûrement nombreuses.

Et, par pitié, donnez moi votre avis ! Les reviews me font tellement plaisir :d

Bisous !

SamaraXX


	28. La ville psychédélique

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings : **AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours. **Suite ****de la**** fic** : "Bienvenue chez moi, Riddle"

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu le tome VI quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements de HBP pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame, Angoisse.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le 28ème chapitre qui reste dans la même ambiance que ce mois de novembre, c'est-à-dire, le froid, les guirlandes, Noël quoi ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :d Par contre, je ferai les RaRs plus tard parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps ! Je m'explique : je n'ai plus le net la semaine, du coup je n'ai plus le temps de faire tout ce que je veux sur le web. Je préfère vous mettre le chapitre maintenant car sinon ça aurait été reculé à samedi ou dimanche. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. En tout cas, je les ai beaucoup apprécié, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir, comme d'habitude :D

* * *

Avant de lire mon chapitre, s'il-vous-plaît, lisez ma petite annonce :

Je voudrais faire de la pub, de la vraie, de la grande pour une fic que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, c'est en fait je pense ma préférée :d C'est une fic originale (slash) sur fictionpress qui s'appelle **"Pour la Vie"** et est écrite par _**deedeehasbeen**_ (h t t p / w w w . f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / s / 1 9 6 1 0 7 6 / 1 /) ; donc voilà j'adore cette fic, et allez la lire s'il-vous-plaît, ça lui ferait énormément plaisir (et à moi aussi). Deedeehasbeen est un auteur de grand talent, il écrit une histoire géniale qui ne ressemble à aucune autre. Allez-y et reviewez :D ! Merci beaucoup.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**8****ème**** Chapitre : ****La ville psychédélique **

Ce matin-là, l'orphelinat de Stockwell s'éveilla dans la bonne humeur. Il faisait frais dehors et de la buée traçait des veines nuageuses sur les vitres. De la fenêtre des dortoirs des garçons, on pouvait voir scintiller les guirlandes de Noël qui se reflétaient comme des milliers de lucioles dans la chambre. Le quartier lugubre commençait à émerger des rêves doucement, une vieille dame rentrait les poubelles dans la rue voisine en faisant un bruit impossible. Les enfants de l'école primaire d'en face arrivaient un à un devant le portail et embrassaient leur mère avec empressement. La directrice Mrs. Cole qui avait élu domicile dans un des appartements du grenier de l'orphelinat s'était encore une fois levée à l'aurore et regardait le réveil de la ville avec un sourire bienheureux.

Les professeurs arrivaient en claudiquant sur leurs membres gelés par l'entrée principale. Elle se leva en douceur et descendit les marches de bois jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où la concierge lui donna bien obligeamment un gilet pour se couvrir. Il était vrai qu'il faisait froid en ce mois de décembre. C'était la dernière semaine de cours : il fallait qu'elle se passe à la perfection. Le personnel de l'orphelinat et les professeurs avaient prévu un Noël mémorable dans le réfectoire, pour la première fois depuis un siècle les orphelins auraient le droit de veiller après minuit ! Mrs. Cole n'aimait pas les changements d'ordinaire mais elle s'était dit qu'un orphelinat comme celui de Stockwell pouvait se permettre quelques digressions aux règles de la discipline en raison des circonstances particulières. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas obligée ces pauvres étudiants de Newport de passer un mauvais Noël alors qu'ils avaient décidé de leur plein gré de ne pas le fêter avec leur famille.

Les orphelins quittaient la cantine à pas lourds et se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classe. Tout était calme, serein, ordonné. Mrs. Cole regardait ses enfants avec fierté alors qu'elle observait leur façon de se comporter : ils étaient très bien élevés. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était qu'ils jouaient un rôle – toujours le même – lorsqu'ils la croisaient. Mais, quelque chose perturba ce rituel matinal.

Le gilet beige sur ses épaules, les talons noirs aux pieds, les lunettes carrées au bout du nez, le chignon blond serré en bas du crâne, Judith Cole était comme d'habitude parfaite. Mais tout cela vola en fumée lorsqu'elle pénétra le couloir C2, le couloir des orphelins les plus anciens. Son gilet beige tomba au sol dans un sursaut, son talon noir droit se tordit brusquement sous son pied, son chignon stricte tressauta et se défit sur ses épaules crispées. Sur le mur juste de part et d'autre de la statue de la Vierge Marie s'étalaient les lettres d'hémoglobine : "A NOUS DEUX, PETITE PUTE".

Effarée, choquée, révulsée Mrs. Cole resta figée devant cette vision horrifique. Ce sacrilège ignoble, ce blasphème abject. Elle ne resta pas plus de deux minutes devant la statue, un cri déchirant reprit son attention. Cela provenait des dortoirs des filles, couloir C4. Mrs. Cole courut avec son talon cassé jusqu'au dit couloir et avisa l'attroupement devant l'un des dortoirs : elle entra et y vit Olivia en pleurs sur son lit. Au début, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle suivit le regard de la jeune fille et vit accroché au mur un hamster éventré, exsangue.

"Mon dieu" laissa-t-elle échapper.

Mrs. Cole qui était loin d'être idiote fit immédiatement le lien avec la statue et comprit d'où venait l'encre de la morbide inscription. D'un pas rapide, elle fit demi tour et de sa démarche saccadée s'empressa de rejoindre le couloir C2. Elle dépassa la statue qui occupait l'attention d'un petit groupe d'orphelins. Elle entra directement dans le dernier dortoir et vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce dortoir : les volets étaient encore fermés, les orphelins toujours au lit. Elle frappa dans ses mains et les orphelins ainsi que leurs correspondants se réveillèrent en sursaut. Mrs. Cole alluma la lumière et vit l'étonnement sur leur visage.

"Pourquoi est-ce que mon réveil n'a pas sonné ?" se demanda l'un des adolescents.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules et continuaient de regarder Mrs. Cole avec incertitude : un simple retard était-il la cause de la présence de la directrice dans leur chambre ? Mais Mrs. Cole ne faisait même plus attention aux élèves, elle comptait les lits vides : il manquait quatre personnes.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit et resta pantoise sur le seuil. Samuel ligoté au sol arborait des ecchymoses énormes sur le visage, à sa droite David Parker était en état de choc mais son beau visage était intact. Elle arracha le bout de ruban adhésif collé sur les lèvres de David Parler et l'ordonna de parler :

"C'est Tom Riddle, madame" murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme lui avait fait mais il avait sûrement encore usé de ses qualités d'orateur. L'adolescent semblait détruit – beaucoup plus que celui qui était inconscient au sol.

Mrs. Cole sentit la colère l'envahir et bouffer son organisme. Elle savait que Riddle était un cas dangereux, qu'il aurait eu plus sa place dans un foyer ou même dans une prison. Mais elle avait tenu un engagement : celui de ne jamais abandonner des orphelins. Elle avait eu tort ! Un des élèves l'interpella, elle leva les yeux vers le garçon qui lui tendait une feuille, elle entendit son explication succincte, lointaine "on l'a trouvé sur son lit", tandis qu'elle lisait les mots sardoniques :

_"Joyeu__x__ Noël, Judith"_.

XXXXXX

Sortir de l'orphelinat ne fut pas difficile, il était cinq heures du matin lorsqu'Harry se réveilla enfin. Il avisa le regard brillant de Tom et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'habilla sans un mot, rassembla quelques affaires dans son sac Eastpak et suivit Tom hors du dortoir. Il sentit un bras rassurant s'enrouler autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il observait d'un air endormi les arabesques sur les murs qui ressemblaient bizarrement au style de Tom. Il lui lança un regard surpris et l'orphelin répondit par un sourire énigmatique et légèrement défaitiste qui avait l'air de dire : "je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher".

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il continua d'avancer, se laissant guider par Tom.

"Je suis trop dans les vapes…" murmura-t-il.

"J'espère que les autres le sont aussi !" répondit Tom avec un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre ?"

"Je me suis occupé de Parker et de Samuel, sois sûr qu'ils ne viendront plus jamais t'embêter…"

"Et Arthur et Jules ?" fit Harry.

"Après ce que tu m'as raconté, je me suis dit que j'allais attendre un peu avant de leur faire payer ce qu'ils t'ont fait !"

"Je ne leur en veux pas tellement" avoua Harry.

Tom prit la direction des bâtiments E, ceux qui renfermaient le secrétariat, l'infirmerie, les appartements du concierge, des surveillants et de la directrice. Ils empruntèrent un couloir sombre au rez-de-chaussée dont le sol était couvert d'un carrelage de très mauvais goût et sûrement très ancien. Tom tourna la poignée d'une vieille porte en fer qui donnait sur des toilettes très froids, Harry remarqua immédiatement que la fenêtre avait été mal fermée.

"C'est une des seules fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée qui n'est pas scellée" expliqua Tom, "Il y a aussi celle de la chambre de la concierge, mais je me suis dit que ça aurait été trop dangereux…"

"Comment savais-tu qu'elle serait mal fermée ?"

"Elle n'est pas mal fermée… C'est à force de passer par là presque à chaque nuit en forçant dessus pour l'ouvrir, les baguettes ont finies par casser."

"Tu passais par là toutes les nuits ?"

"Il fallait bien quand je voulais voir comment c'était Londres la nuit" dit Tom.

La fenêtre ne possédait aucune poignée, mais Harry sut que Tom avait l'habitude lorsqu'il fit un geste presque machinal pour l'ouvrir d'un mouvement brusque. Il laissa Harry passer devant et tous deux sautèrent du rebord. Ils atterrirent dans de l'herbe gelée qui crissa sous leurs pieds. Tom parvint à ramener les deux battants de la fenêtre vers l'extérieur et tira promptement l'un d'entre eux pour la claquer.

"Et voilà, ni vu ni connu" souffla Tom.

"Ils n'ont jamais rien remarqué ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Si, bien-sûr, ils ont compris comment je m'enfuyais en cherchant toutes les failles de l'orphelinat, ils ont réussi à condamner cinq autres sorties que j'avais trouvées mais celle-ci ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment vue… Ils ont enlevé la poignée mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de sortir, ils ne pensaient pas que j'aurais le cran de passer devant les chambres des surveillants pour m'enfuir…"

"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais enfui définitivement ?"

"Pour aller où ? J'en rêve, tu sais, mais je veux mes diplômes avant, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de mois à supporter".

Harry acquiesça doucement. Tom prit la main d'Harry et l'attira contre lui, il embrassa sa tempe droite avec tendresse.

"Merci" murmura-t-il. Harry esquissa un sourire éclatant.

"Il faut se dépêcher" reprit Tom "Ils ont sûrement entendu la fenêtre claquer".

Ils se hâtèrent de contourner l'orphelinat, se dirigeant vers le nord où le grillage extérieur était recourbé au niveau du sol. Tom glissa dessous et souleva le grillage pour qu'Harry passe sans qu'aucun des surveillants ne le remarque. Ils coururent ensuite à toute vitesse vers la station de métro de Stockwell.

Il était tout juste cinq heures et demi, il faisait encore nuit noire et les premiers travailleurs prenaient le métro en leur lançant des regards circonspects. Harry observa son jean sali aux genoux, ses mains crasseuses de boue et son visage tuméfié par les coups de la veille. Il remarqua que Tom avait la même dégaine. Il se surprit à sourire tandis que le serpent de fer rampait le long de la Northern Line jusqu'à Euston Road.

XXXXXX

Ils sortirent du métro à l'arrêt de King's Cross qui débouchait à l'intérieur même de la gare. Harry et Tom avaient décidé d'un commun accord de vérifier d'ores et déjà les premiers trains qu'ils pouvaient trouver qui allaient jusqu'à Torquay. Ils savaient qu'il n'y avait ni gare ni arrêt de bus à Little Hangleton mais s'il y avait un train pour Torquay ils leur resteraient plus qu'une vingtaine de kilomètres à parcourir.

Au guichet, une queue de dix mètres les attendait. Tous les visages stressés autour d'eux couraient dans tous les sens, s'engouffrant dans d'autres serpents de fer bruyants. L'homme qui les servit avait l'air gentil, une large frange de cheveux frisés tombait sur son front bombé et ses petits yeux bleus rieurs brillaient avec intensité.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous jeunes hommes ?" demanda-t-il.

"On voudrait savoir s'il y a un train pour Torquay dès aujourd'hui" répondit Tom d'une voix pressante.

"Torquay ? On a rarement d'aller direct jusqu'à Torquay, il vous faudra passer par Bristol avant, c'est un peu plus long mais sinon vous devrez prendre le train de 21h30, il s'arrête avant Torquay et il ne reste que des premières classes"

"Il y a une correspondance à Bristol ?" demanda Harry.

"Je regarde ça".

Le jeune employé tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur à toute vitesse, ses yeux défilèrent rapidement sur l'écran et son verdict tomba :

"Affirmatif, si vous prenez le train de 17h00 aujourd'hui, vous aurez une correspondance à Bristol une demi-heure après… Vous arriverez à 19h46 à Bristol, donc il sera à peu près 22h00 à Torquay à votre arrivée, vous prenez ?"

"C'est combien ?"

"Pour un aller simple, deux places, tarif jeune, ce sera 30 livres, s'il-vous-plaît".

C'est Harry qui sortit les billets demandés. Tom et Harry s'étaient mis d'accord pour mettre leur argent en commun : à eux deux ils possédaient un peu plus de 300 livres, ce qui était une somme relativement correcte. Pourtant, Tom craignait qu'ils n'aient pas assez d'argent vu les prix exorbitants de Londres et des environs.

"On y va ?" fit Harry.

Tom acquiesça, il remit son sac en place et suivit Harry qui redescendait déjà dans la bouche de métro. Il paya deux tickets et s'avança vers Tom, tout sourire : "ça nous laisse une journée pour visiter Londres !"

XXXXXX

Ils reprirent la Northern Line pour aller jusqu'à Camden Town : le quartier excentrique de Londres. Harry rêvait de découvrir cet endroit dont tout le monde parlait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop dépenser l'argent que Sirius lui avait donné avant de partir mais il espérait ramener un ou deux souvenirs tout de même.

Harry regardait les boutiques gothiques qui se succédaient les unes aux autres avec un sourire. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue décorée de guirlandes, de roses noires et d'étoiles sataniques. Il était encore bien trop tôt et les boutiques n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Mais, même ici, c'était Noël et ça se sentait. Il observa un instant les grands énergumènes tout de noir vêtu qui marchaient dans la rue déserte, le regard fixe leurs bottes claquant le trottoir délabré. Cet endroit avait un petit air magique.

Il remarqua les détails insolites qui faisaient de Londres une ville unique : les fils électriques noirs mal accrochés qui pendaient lamentablement entre deux immeubles, des fenêtres donnant sur des balcons inaccessibles, des publicités vieilles de dix ans encore affichées sous les ponts de la fin de la rue. C'était illogique, c'était anglais, c'était londonien.

A droite s'ouvrait le marché très populaire du quartier qui débordait de vêtements en tous genres, les allées étroites entre les étalages donnaient l'impression d'un souk moderne aux allures de dépotoir sans dessus dessous. Ils passèrent devant un McDonald's et décidèrent d'y entrer pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Harry sortit encore quelques billets et ils s'installèrent en silence sur les chaises rouges et collantes du fast-food. Ils avaient tous deux pris un thé, des pancakes et une salade de fruits.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire jusqu'à cinq heures ?" demanda Tom en finissant son thé brûlant.

"J'aimerais bien faire quelques visites" répondit Harry, "Pas de musées mais des endroits touristiques comme –"

"Laisse-moi te montrer le plus bel endroit de Londres avant !" coupa Tom avec un léger sourire.

Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre.

"Il va falloir se dépêcher, il nous reste une demi-heure !"

"Une demi-heure pour quoi ?" questionna Harry.

"Tu verras".

Ils mangèrent leurs pancakes en vitesse, burent leur thé brûlant et emportèrent leurs salades de fruit avec eux. Harry se plaignit un peu de délaisser Camden Town si rapidement mais Tom lui assura que c'était l'un des quartiers les moins intéressants de Londres. Ils dépassèrent les devantures des magasins en courant et reprirent une fois de plus le métro en empruntant la Metropolitan Line vers l'est jusqu'à la toute extrémité du Grand Londres. Ils descendirent à l'arrêt d'Harrow-on-the-Hill et s'engouffrèrent dans l'obscurité de la matinée. Tom voulait se dépêcher, il sentait que l'aube se levait peu à peu. Il entraîna Harry dans sa course, ils traversèrent un parc où on pouvait encore trouver quelques jeunes ivres morts – ou juste morts – sur l'herbe givrée. Ils continuèrent de monter la pente du parc et longèrent un bois qui bordait le district d'Harrow. Harry était essoufflé et demanda une seconde de répit que Tom refusa. Ils pénétrèrent le bois effrayant et chauve de ses feuilles qui semblait ployer sous les légères gouttes de neige qui se transformaient en pluie avant d'atteindre le sol.

Harry s'immobilisa alors qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre des rectangles de béton qui ressemblaient drôlement et sinistrement à des tombes. Il lança un regard hésitant à Tom en se demandait s'il s'agissait de sa surprise.

"Je sais, c'est assez glauque !"

Harry regarda plus intensément les six tombes de pierre qui trônaient au milieu des troncs d'arbre. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir tandis que Tom reprenait à sa main pour l'emmener vers la sortie du bois une cinquantaine de mètre vers le sud. Dès qu'ils franchirent les dernières branches et les derniers enchevêtrements de racines, Harry fut secoué par une vision enchanteresse.

Loin, très loin sous ses pieds s'étendait Londres dans sa globalité avec ses milliers de couleurs rouges, jaunes, bleues et blanches. Une immensité de voitures, de bus, de piétons, de trains qui se mouvaient de plus en plus vite. Juste devant le bois il y avait un petit parc sûrement abandonné mais que les jeunes semblaient connaître vu les restes de feu consumé, et de bouteilles d'alcool qui jonchaient le sol. Harry s'approcha, salissant ses chaussures de cendres froides et s'assit dans l'herbe au milieu du parc. Tom s'approcha et s'assit à son tour.

"Comment connais-tu cet endroit ?" demanda Harry.

"C'est mon endroit préféré, là où je passais mes nuits il y a quelques années… Une des seules attractions de Londres qui soit gratuite, et qui soit – presque – inconnue."

Harry sourit et ils restèrent tous les deux là sans un mot alors que le soleil se levait à pas de loup sur un monde moins beau, bien plus gris et bien plus bruyant. Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour Harry, Londres ne comptait plus, il n'y avait rien de plus important que Tom. Et il essaya de distinguer les côtes loin au sud de Londres, mais il ne vit qu'une fine ligne bleue électrique. Little Hangleton n'était pas si loin, et la vérité était à portée de mains. Il suffisait de la saisir… enfin, si Tom acceptait d'ouvrir les yeux suffisamment grands pour l'apercevoir.

XXXXXX

Vers neuf et quart, ils étaient de retour en ville. Harry avait très envie d'aller sur Picadilly Circus mais il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir ce beau quartier lorsqu'ils étaient venus manger au Planet Hollywood. Tom lui conseilla plutôt Covent Garden où des clowns faisaient un spectacle matinal en sifflotant des chants de Noël. Tom l'interdit formellement de mettre une pièce dans la corbeille qui était posée devant eux ("On a déjà pas assez d'argent, c'est pas pour en donner aux autres !"), Harry abdiqua tristement. A la place, il contempla les beaux bâtiments qui renfermaient des boutiques amusantes. Dans l'une d'elle, des petites filles habillées d'écharpes multicolores fabriquaient leur propre peluche en choisissant la fourrure, ce qu'ils allaient mettre à l'intérieur et leurs habits. Harry trouva l'idée ingénieuse mais toutes ces mascarades autour de Noël commençaient à l'ennuyer.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'argent nécessaire pour acheter un beau cadeau pour Tom, et de plus, il savait que cette année-là il ne fêterait pas Noël avec ses parents pour la première fois de sa vie. Tirer un trait sur sa famille quand tout allait bien c'était facile, mais une fois dans la rue sans un sou et frigorifié, ce n'était plus la même histoire. Il enviait ces petites filles qui sautillaient de boutiques en boutiques en entraînant des mamans fatiguées, il se souvenait de lui-même lorsqu'il avait leur âge. Il se rappelait des courses avec sa mère lorsqu'elle cédait face à une moue plus craquante que les autres ou avec son père où il devait presque le retenir de lui acheter tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu étant petit.

Il se souvenait des réceptions fastueuses lorsqu'ils invitaient Sirius, Pétunia, Vernon, Rémus et tant d'autres à Godric's Hollow. L'année dernière encore, Sirius lui avait tapoté l'épaule avec une enveloppe dodue qui renfermait une épaisse liasse de billets. Bien-entendu, il ne doutait pas qu'en rentrant à Saffron Walden, Sirius lui donne la même somme voire le double mais ce n'était pas pareil. Non, cette fois il n'avait plus que Sirius… et Tom. Il était heureux d'être avec Tom car il se rendait compte que celui-ci n'avait jamais vécu de Noël de sa vie, et il espérait lui en offrir un plus merveilleux que les autres.

Mais néanmoins, il regrettait qu'il ait à choisir entre son petit-ami et sa famille. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il souffrait de la réaction de ses parents. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir de frères et sœurs, au moins il ne se sentirait pas si orphelin.

Il lança un regard à Tom qui comme lui rêvassait debout devant le DisneyStore, son regard était anxieux et lointain. Harry savait qu'il était à mille lieues de penser à Noël, lui ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y pensait plus, il songeait exclusivement –et Harry le comprenait – à Little Hangleton. Ses vraies attentes étaient là, il en rêvait depuis toujours. Harry se promit à lui-même de faire tout ce qui était en son possible pour ne pas le décevoir.

"On y va ?" fit Harry en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il avait vu l'égarement de Tom.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils reprirent de nouveau la route, cette fois Tom l'emmena à Trafalgar Square. Harry trouva la place très belle avec ses deux fontaines surmontées d'énormes lions d'or. Ils n'y restèrent pas très longtemps car il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher du vent et de la pluie, ils préférèrent s'exiler vers les boutiques chauffées d'Oxford Street.

Harry passa un long moment à baver devant les habits ultra chics qu'on pouvait y voir, il avait toujours une certaine addiction pour les vêtements de grandes marques françaises et autre. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire exploser la carte gold de son père dans l'une de ces boutiques mais il ne dit rien, ayant très peur de passer pour le gosse de riche qu'il était.

A treize heures, ils prirent un déjeuner rapide dans le fast-food du coin sans se préoccuper des protestations de leur organisme qui leur hurlaient de prendre un repas sain. Ce n'est que trois heures avant le départ de leur train que Tom consentit à l'emmener voir Big Ben. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à contempler l'horloge, la Tour de Londres, le London Bridge, et le Tower Bridge. Harry ne put résister à s'acheter un porte-clefs de Londres ainsi qu'une petite pancarte où on pouvait lire : "Hard word never killed anyone, but why risk it ?". Il trouvait que c'était complètement en phase avec sa philosophie de la vie.

Harry et Tom passèrent encore quelques minutes à regarder Londres revenir à la vie des néons psychédéliques et des lumières artificielles, et ils retournèrent sur Euston Road vidés par leur excursion, mais surtout très pressés de découvrir l'immensité verte du sud de l'Angleterre. Le train arriva en gare à l'heure, Harry et Tom s'empressèrent de trouver une place dans le premier wagon et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le train se remplissait, à la fin il ne restait aucune place libre. Tom assis près de la vitre regarda Londres s'éloigner sans un remord, il vivait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé depuis son enfance.

Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il était sorti de Londres et c'était bien la première fois que ça le rendait si heureux. Pris dans ses pensées, il lâcha le paysage nocturne des yeux, ses paupières se baissèrent lentement et il s'endormit.

XXXXXX

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la voix du conducteur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à Bristol. Un voile de fatigue s'envola du visage pâle de Tom, il posa son regard sur Harry qui dormait la tête sur son épaule. Gêné, Tom le réveilla un peu brusquement. Harry lui lança un regard noir et il s'enfonça de nouveau dans son siège, la tête tournée vers la rangée. Tom regarda les passagers assis autour de lui et remarqua le regard fuyant de l'homme d'affaire qui lui faisait face. Tom en fut irrité et maudit intérieurement son petit-ami. Bristol la nuit ne possédait pas la même atmosphère que Londres, Tom se surprit à ressentir un nœud dans l'estomac alors qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les bâtiments que le train dépassait à allure réduite.

"Réveille-toi Harry, on est arrivé !"

"Attends" grogna Harry.

Tom ne fit pas attention à lui, il se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Les voyageurs faisaient de même alors que le train entrait en gare. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un passager empressé fit tomber de l'étagère un de ses bagages sur l'épaule d'Harry que celui-ci se réveilla vraiment. Il se tourna vers Tom d'un air énervé.

"T'aurais pu me dire qu'on était arrivé !" s'exclama-t-il.

Tom leva un sourcil moqueur et poussa un peu Harry pour pouvoir rejoindre la file centrale. Harry mit son manteau en vitesse, attrapa son sac à dos et suivit Tom en ronchonnant contre tout et n'importe quoi. 'Vraiment désagréable au réveil' fut la pensée de Tom, tout en sachant qu'il était pareil.

Ils sortirent du train, et regagnèrent l'intérieur de la gare. Harry faillit percuter Tom lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

"Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?"

Tom irrité par l'humeur d'Harry ne répondit pas, il adorait son petit-ami mais ce n'était pas vraiment la journée pour l'agacer. Il attendit que le panneau indicateur de la gare expose en lettres brillantes le numéro du quai où les attendait le train pour Torquay.

"Ah" fut la réaction presque aphone d'Harry.

Le numéro s'inscrivit enfin, et les deux adolescents prirent la direction du douzième quai.

"Désolé" soupira Harry.

"Pas grave" répondit Tom en s'adossant contre un pilier. Il commençait à avoir faim mais il n'avait pas envie de dépenser son argent dans un distributeur, et encore moins dans la sandwicherie de la gare.

Il regarda Harry qui luttait visiblement contre le sommeil, il s'était assis au sol et ses yeux se fermaient par intermittence. Bizarrement, Tom fut content de ne pas être seul dans cet étrange voyage.

XXXXXX

Vers 22h10, ils quittèrent la gare de Torquay. Tom frissonna en sentant la bise glaciale qui soufflait sur la ville portuaire. Il se savait tout près du but, seulement 20 kilomètres le séparaient de Little Hangleton mais Harry était déjà trop exténué par leur journée de cavale et n'aurait certainement pas la force d'aller jusqu'au village de ses ancêtres – même en taxi.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Harry en claquant des dents.

Tom regarda autour de lui. A part les quelques personnes qui fumaient des cigarettes devant l'entrée de la gare, le quartier était désert. Devant eux s'étalait une grande place dallée éclairée par une lumière orange due aux lampadaires. Tom entraîna Harry à sa suite et traversa cette grande place à la recherche d'un hôtel pour dormir. Harry ne disait pas un mot, il marchait en tremblant à côté de Tom.

"Et si on prenait un taxi ?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Est-ce que tu vois un taxi dans les parages ?" fit Tom d'un air exaspéré.

"Tu sais, aujourd'hui grâce à la nouvelle technologie on peut appeler des taxis, il suffit de se servir de son téléphone portable ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

"Génial, t'as décidé de faire l'imbécile !" s'exclama-t-il en soupirant.

"Ça fait une journée entière qu'on marche dans le froid !" s'insurgea Harry, "il est 10 heures du soir, tout ce que je veux moi c'est un lit et du chauffage, c'est trop demander ?"

Tom n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui, il haïssait ses habitudes de petit riche pourri gâté ! Il observa la rue commerçante qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter afin de voir s'il y avait un endroit où dormir dans le coin.

"Figure-toi que je suis justement à la recherche d'un hôtel mais prendre un taxi reviendrait beaucoup trop cher, on a déjà trop dépensé aujourd'hui !"

"T'as vraiment une obsession avec l'argent…" marmonna Harry.

"C'est facile de dire ça de la part d'un type qui n'a jamais eu besoin de s'en soucier" répliqua Tom d'une voix acide.

"Bon très bien, très bien, je marche gentiment à côté de toi, je me tais jusqu'au moment où tu trouveras quelque chose vu qu'apparemment c'est toi le chef ici. Oh tu sais quoi ! Je pourrais même m'asseoir ici et attendre que tu viennes me chercher, tu sais comme un vrai boulet qu'on se traîne derrière soi, après tout c'est ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tom ricana. Il cessa de marcher et se tourna vers Harry, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu sais que t'es vraiment un chieur dès fois toi ! T'as vraiment besoin de dormir, tu es exécrable !"

Harry haussa les épaules.

"Trouve-moi un lit vite, sinon je pète un plomb"

Tom recommença à marcher, et Harry le suivit sans faire d'histoires.

"C'est qui le chef déjà ?"

"Oh tais-toi !" s'exclama Harry en s'appuyant contre lui. "Je vais m'endormir contre toi…"

"Pas question ! Je ne tiens pas à te porter, tu pèses vraiment trop lourd !"

"Y a pas longtemps tu me disais que j'étais magnifique, maintenant que je pèse lourd, notre couple est en déclin…" dit Harry d'un ton faussement désespéré.

Tom passa une main dans les cheveux d'Harry tandis qu'ils continuaient de chercher un hôtel et posa un bref baiser sur son front.

"Arrête de parler, dès que tu ouvres la bouche, tu racontes n'importe quoi"

La réponse d'Harry fut étouffée dans le col du manteau de Tom.

"T'endors pas, j'ai trouvé !"

Harry releva la tête et avisa l'enseigne de l'hôtel qui lui faisait face. C'était une des chaînes nationales les moins chères et les moins recommandables d'Angleterre, mais au moins il y avait un lit, un radiateur et des couvertures. Le luxe ultime !

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et sentirent immédiatement la chaleur les recouvrir. Harry soupira d'aise. Une réceptionniste s'endormait sur le comptoir devant eux.

"Hum hum"

"Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?" fit la réceptionniste d'un air affolé, "Ah bonjour messieurs, excusez-moi ! Je me suis endormie, vous désirez ?"

"Une chambre"

"Lits séparés ?"

"Non"

"Ah".

Tom était extrêmement gêné mais il n'avait pas l'argent pour payer deux chambres ou une chambre avec des lits séparés. Une chambre double revenait beaucoup moins chère. Ils payèrent directement la nuit et le petit-déjeuner afin qu'ils n'aient pas à revenir à la réception s'ils étaient pressés le lendemain matin. La réceptionniste leur donna une clef de chambre mais ne les accompagna pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment un hôtel quatre étoiles !

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans la minuscule chambre qui comportait une table de nuit, un lit deux places, un petit bureau et c'est tout. Ils se déchargèrent de leurs sacs, enlevèrent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures, se déshabillèrent et vinrent s'écrouler sur le matelas. Tom passa une main sur le ventre d'Harry, embrassa sa tempe, sa joue, ses lèvres. Harry sourit mollement, ses yeux étaient lourds et se fermaient de plus en plus. Tom de son côté devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, ses doigts caressaient le torse d'Harry et descendaient plus bas dans le boxer de ce dernier.

Tom glissa doucement sur le corps d'Harry qui gémit légèrement en souriant. Il sentit les lèvres de son amant s'aventurer dans son cou, il se sentait d'un seul totalement apaisé. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et ses yeux se fermèrent complètement. Tom sentit la pression des bras d'Harry sur son corps se relâcher, il dégagea la tête de son cou et soupira en remarquant le visage serein de son petit-ami qui s'était endormi. Il roula sur le côté, éteignit la lampe et s'assoupit à son tour. Il languissait le lendemain tout autant qu'il le redoutait, mais une chose était sûre, il ne serait plus jamais pareil après ça.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

J'ose espérer qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes, je viens juste de finir ce chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce serait vraiment gentil :D

N'oubliez pas de reviewer, s'il-vous-plaît !

Et faites un tour sur le profil de **deedeehasbeen** sur fictionpress à l'occasion parce qu'il est génial (je sais j'insiste ! lol).

Bisous à tous ! et merci de me lire !

SamaraXX


	29. De l'autre côté du miroir

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu les SEPT tomes quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, merci de me prévenir si vous diffusez ma fic quelque part, non pas que je sois prétentieuse mais j'ai déjà vu des extraits de ma fic là où ils ne devraient pas être – ou en tout cas pas sans mon autorisation. Voilà XD.

* * *

**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolée de cet immense retard. J'ai eu ni le temps ni l'envie d'écrire ces derniers temps… Cette fic me désintéresse un peu en ce moment, y a trop de trucs qui me gênent (cf. le paragraphe en-dessous), c'est pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vous garantir une update plus rapide. Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont pas mal motivé tout de même, vous êtes très très gentils

_Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement mon chéri de m'avoir laissé ma 900ème review ! XD. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux :p. Gros bisous & câlins._

Pour les RaR anonymes : http : / samaraxx . livejournal . com / 35998 . html (mais elles sont aussi disponibles sur le blog de mes fics samaraxx . canalblog . com). N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

**Petite rectification sur les incohérences dans ma fic :**

- Ca fait deux ans que je bosse sur cette fic, et depuis tout ce temps, je me suis aperçue que certains détails avaient échappé à mon attention. Principalement en ce qui concerne l'âge de Tom (par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier Vif d'Or de m'avoir rappelé quelques incohérences dans ma fic ), au début de la fic j'ai dit qu'il avait 16 ans (cf. chapitre 2), et que l'orphelinat prenait en charge les orphelins jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans. Tom étant né le 31 décembre, il va bientôt fêter ses 17 printemps, mais il a toujours 16 ans pour l'instant. Normalement, il pourrait quitter l'orphelinat dès janvier mais il a révélé à Harry qu'il voulait finir son année pour avoir ses diplômes. Je me suis trompée quand j'ai dit qu'Harry venait d'avoir 16 ans en juillet, en réalité il a déjà 17 ans. En fait le truc dans lequel je me suis complètement embrouillée c'est les classes dans lesquelles ils sont, Harry devrait être en terminal et j'ai dit qu'il était en première, et Tom fait également sa dernière année à l'orphelinat. Donc ! Pour résumer : Tom a 16 ans, il va avoir 17 ans la semaine prochaine (dans la fic ;)), Harry a 17 ans. Ils sont tous les deux en Terminal (mais il faut que je change ça dans ma fic). Et on va dire que Cho Chang qui est censée être plus vieille a redoublé ! :p. Voilà !

- Autre chose assez importante : Hermione a été mise au courant deux fois de l'homosexualité d'Harry… Légèrement problématique, uh ! Donc, faut que j'enlève ou que je change la scène dans la deuxième partie de ma fic où Harry annonce une nouvelle fois son homosexualité.

- Je pense réécrire ma fic un jour car j'ai honte des premiers chapitres, des fautes, de la trop grande rapidité des scènes. Et puis je corrigerai les incohérences. Donc, si vous avez vu d'autres trucs un peu bancals, dites le moi. Ca m'évitera de chercher ! :D.

* * *

**9****ème**** Chapitre : De l'autre côté du miroir (**_**ou **_**Little Hangleton) **

Tom s'était réveillé aux aurores, il fixait le plafond depuis de longues minutes sur le lit de l'hôtel sans bouger d'un iota. Sur son visage diaphane les traces de l'angoisse redessinaient les contours de ses yeux et de son front. Les phares des voitures matinales dansaient un ballet sur le plafond noirci, se croisaient, se décroisaient, disparaissaient. Tom ne voulait pas admettre la peur qu'il ressentait profondément en lui mais la vérité était là toute éclatante. Le réveil avait sonné depuis une demi-heure et il ne se résignait pas à réveiller Harry. Il se disait qu'il avait encore le temps, après tout ils avaient toute la journée. Mais en réalité il était mort de peur.

Il se souvenait de lui étant petit qui élaborait des plans pour s'enfuir et rejoindre Little Hangleton. Il avait fait nombre de fuites pour réaliser ses rêves, dupé tant de surveillants, trouvé tellement d'astuces audacieuses pour s'enfuir. Puis les années avaient passé et il s'était quelque peu assagi. Il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir hors de Londres car les policiers repéraient facilement les enfants seuls dans la capitale. Il s'était alors plongé dans les études, avait avalé des dizaines de manuels traitant de tous les domaines possibles et avait acquis toutes sortes de disciplines. Le savoir était devenu sa raison de vivre. Il jouissait à l'idée d'en savoir plus que ses professeurs, il avait lu Descartes, Machiavel, Sartre, Bergson et tant d'autres. Il s'était forgé ses propres avis, ses propres doctrines. Il était devenu tellement renfermé qu'il avait développé un système de penser sombre, calculateur et vicieux.

Il se savait opportuniste et doté d'une morale quelque peu défaillante, à dire vrai Tom aimait penser qu'il n'avait pas de moral. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité car à l'instant où il avait appris à connaître Harry, il s'était métamorphosé en un adolescent bien plus droit et sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait accepté les principes de son correspondant lors même qu'il haïssait ceux des autres et bien que les côtés gentillets d'Harry le répugnent assez souvent il devait bien admette que c'était une partie de sa personnalité qu'il adorait contempler. Il ne savait pas très bien expliquer ce changement qui s'était opéré en lui, à certains moments il le regardait avec rancune et agacement, et à d'autres il s'en félicitait.

Il n'aimait pas croire qu'il était homosexuel alors qu'il admettait fermement être attiré par Harry et également par d'autres hommes. Il ne savait pas ce qui le gênait plus dans le fait d'être gay, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque vision de la vie car Tom n'avait jamais vraiment songé à avoir une femme et des enfants. Sa seule crainte était que les gens le voient simplement comme un homosexuel et rien d'autres. Jusqu'à maintenant, les personnes qui avaient croisé sa route avaient toutes été choquées par ses bizarreries, son dédain et son mépris des autorités. Et Tom s'était bien installé dans ce rôle décalé qui déroutait un peu tout le monde. Mais être un excentrique gay ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ça ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il voulait projeter de lui-même.

Il était ambitieux et avait de grands espoirs pour son avenir, il envisageait sérieusement de devenir un homme important car il ne négligeait pas ses compétences pour réussir. Mais voilà, il reconnaissait qu'il serait bien moins pris au sérieux en étant homosexuel, hors il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le juge sur ça. C'est pourquoi, il refusait catégoriquement d'avouer sa sexualité. Et même si cela avait de lourds inconvénients dans sa relation avec Harry. Mais malgré toute l'affection et l'amour qu'il portait envers son petit-ami, 

il contestait complètement qu'il puisse lui porter préjudice pour la suite de sa vie, et son projet de carrière.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry, mais il était impensable qu'il ait à abandonner tous ses rêves pour lui. Et il savait que si Harry n'acceptait son désir de se faire discret sur sa vie privée alors il serait sûrement contraint de s'éloigner de lui bien que cette perspective le fasse frissonner de peur.

Harry commença à remuer dans son sommeil, et Tom se tourna vers lui. Ils n'avaient pas souvent dormi ensemble mais il avait à chaque fois apprécié la vision de son petit-ami endormi. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en pétard au réveil comme s'il avait bougé comme un sanglier dans le lit alors que Tom ne l'avait pas senti remuer de la nuit. Ses cheveux devaient être dotés d'une capacité très rare à défier les lois de la gravité lorsqu'il dormait. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tom, et il caressa du bout des doigts la fine ligne de sa mâchoire.

Harry se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et fit face au visage pensif de son petit-ami.

"A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Tom posa son regard sur les yeux émeraude de son correspondant, il eut l'air d'hésiter puis esquissa un sourire vacillant.

"Rien" répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Harry ne posa pas plus de questions, il se positionna sur le dos et contempla la pièce maintenant éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil dans un doux silence. Seuls les froissements des draps se faisaient entendre. Puis, soudainement, il se leva et commença à enfiler son pantalon.

Tom le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"On y va ?" fit Harry d'un air qui laissait penser que c'était davantage un ordre qu'une demande.

"Déjà ?" se lamenta Tom "Mais il est encore très tôt ! Tu devrais peut-être te coucher une heure, non ?"

"Je ne suis plus fatigué…"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devrions dormir" murmura Tom, nonchalamment.

Harry se tourna vers Tom, un léger sourire aux lèvres tout en boutonnant son jean.

"Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on est venu faire à Torquay ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ce n'est pas une heure de retard qui va tout foutre en l'air, tu sais !"

Harry leva un sourcil sarcastique tout en mettant une de ses chaussettes.

"Je crois surtout que t'essaies de faire reculer le moment ultime où tu feras face à ton père…"

"Tu dis n'importe quoi !"

"En attendant, on a un petit dej' à prendre, et on doit trouver un moyen d'aller jusqu'à Little Hangleton !"

Harry était sur le point d'enfiler son tee-shirt lorsque Tom arracha ledit vêtement de ses mains et fit basculer son petit-ami sur le lit. Une lueur sauvage fit irruption dans l'œil de Tom et Harry frissonna.

"Tom ! On n'a pas le temps !"

"Dis, ça t'arrive d'avoir envie de moi ?" demanda Tom, languide.

"Quoi ? Mais… Tom…"

Harry se tortillait tellement sous son correspondant pour s'échapper que Tom sentit l'excitation naître une nouvelle fois quelque part dans son corps. Il aimait la vision de son petit-ami gesticulant pour s'échapper.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Harry tourna la tête en se débattant. Tom se mordit la lèvre, il prit une touffe de cheveux d'Harry et tira sa tête en arrière. Harry le vit fondre sur lui afin d'happer ses lèvres brutalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

"Pas… Pas maintenant !"

"Mais quand alors ?!" s'énerva Tom en se reculant, "T'es au courant que tu pars dans moins d'une semaine ?"

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et fixa Tom avec insistance, il était essoufflé par ces baisers et ces efforts pour s'enfuir.

"Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta frustration et ta peur sur moi !" siffla Harry, "je te connais maintenant, mais je t'interdis de te servir de moi comme exutoire, ça me donnerait le triste effet de n'être qu'un vide-boules !"

Tom se leva du corps d'Harry, il était énervé par les paroles d'Harry, vexé qu'il n'ait pas envie de lui mais aussi désappointé qu'il ait compris qu'il redoutait cette dernière étape à Little Hangleton. Il s'habilla avec des gestes secs sans plus regarder Harry. Celui-ci finit de s'habiller en regardant Tom avec un léger soupçon d'inquiétude. Ils quittèrent la chambre sans un mot.

XXXXXX

Après qu'ils aient pris leur petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger crasseuse de l'hôtel, Harry et Tom reprirent le chemin de Little Hangleton. Ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bise glaciale de Torquay. Harry remonta la lanière de son sac qui lui lacérait l'épaule, il soupira et regarda derrière son épaule Tom qui contemplait les rues ravivées de la ville.

"On ne va pas marcher vingt kilomètres dans ce froid, ce serait idiot" mumura Tom très rapidement et sans poser les yeux sur son correspondant.

"Alors, on prend un taxi ?" proposa Harry.

"Il n'y a pas de bus jusqu'à Little Hangleton donc je crois bien qu'on va être obligé"

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la place devant la gare de Torquay et interceptèrent un taxi qui attendait sur l'une des places réservées du parking de la gare.

"Bonjour, vous n'attendez personne ? On peut monter ?" demanda Harry en avisant avec contrariété la moue peu avenante du chauffeur de taxi.

L'homme hocha la tête.

"C'est possible de nous emmener jusqu'à Little Hangleton ?"

"Où ça ?" s'étonna l'homme d'une voix rocailleuse.

Tom donna la carte à Harry qui montra le petit point rouge à l'homme. Celui-ci eut un éclat de rire étouffé entremêlé de crachotements de fumeur, et fit signe à Harry et Tom de monter.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire dans ce coin paumé ?"

Harry et Tom ne dirent rien pendant un court moment et Harry, voyant que Tom ne répondrait pas, prit l'initiative de mentir pour eux.

"On va visiter notre grande tante".

L'homme trouva cela tellement banal et ennuyant qu'il ne posa plus aucune question. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le long du voyage. Tom n'avait pas du tout le cœur à parler. Il ne digérait pas ce qu'avait fait Harry le matin-même, et hésitait de plus en plus par rapport à la recherche de son père. A chaque moment qui passait, il se retenait de demander au chauffeur de taxi de faire demi-tour.

Il souffla discrètement et ordonna silencieusement à son corps de se calmer.

Le trajet fut relativement rapide même si les cinq derniers kilomètres s'étaient faits dans le plus grand déconfort à cause de la route défoncée. Une fois arrivés à Little Hangleton, Tom resta sans voix devant le minuscule hameau où était censé vivre son père. Il descendit de la voiture, et laissa Harry payer le taxi. Celui-ci redémarra presque immédiatement.

"J'aurais bien voulu qu'il nous attende mais ça risque d'être long et on n'a pas assez d'argent pour le payer…" marmonna Harry en remettant les billets en trop dans son portefeuille.

Il leva la tête et regarda lui aussi le village morne et sans vie. Il y avait simplement une route qui séparait quatre maisons. Une d'entre elle était en ruines et les trois autres auraient bien eu besoin d'un nouveau crépit. Ils avancèrent un peu sur la route blanche de givre et regardèrent ces trois maisons sans oser y croire.

Harry avait du mal à se dire que le père de son petit-ami était peut-être dans l'une de ces pitoyables maisons. Elles semblaient habitées par de très vieilles personnes. Ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers la plus grosse demeure en regardant d'un mauvais œil les poules décharnées qui mouraient de froid dans leur petit enclos.

Tom souffla doucement en regardant le nom sur la boîte aux lettres. Il y était inscrit _Lothers. _

"Ce n'est pas ça" fit-il d'un air presque soulagé.

Ils vérifièrent les deux autres maisons qui portaient le même nom, Harry imagina sans peine qu'il devait s'agir de trois vieux frères qui avaient bâti leur ferme ensemble.

"Mais c'est bizarre !" s'exclama Harry, "il devrait y avoir la maison de tes parents… Je ne comprends pas…"

"Il n'habite peut-être plus ici."

Ils continuèrent de marcher sur la route afin de ne pas mourir de froid devant l'une de ces déprimantes maisons. Le vent glacial aux relents d'air marin s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements et les faisait frissonner.

"On peut frapper et demander" proposa Harry.

"Harry… Je ne sais pas si tout cela est vraiment utile finalement."

"Tu rigoles ? On est à _Little Hangleton _tu ne voudrais pas qu'on abandonne maintenant ? Donne-moi ton médaillon !"

"Harry…"

"Vite, Tom ! Donne-le-moi !"

Tom soupira et sortit l'objet précieux de son sac, il posa un œil dessus brièvement et le céda à son correspondant.

_"Propriété du Coffre du Manoir Riddle_

_5 Dashed Street_

_Little Hangleton."_

"Tu as vu c'est marqué '5 dashed street', il n'y a que quatre maisons ici, et ce ne sont certainement pas des manoirs. Ta maison est là, peut-être à l'écart… Je suis sûr que tu connais cette inscription par cœur, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?"

Tom haussa les épaules.

Harry avança d'un pas décidé vers la dernière maison et frappa violemment contre le battant de la porte. Tom était agacé, il se posta à côté d'Harry. Un bruit de casserole tombée se fit entendre dans la maison, et des petits pas résonnèrent derrière la porte d'entrée.

"Ben alors fallait rentrer par la porte de derrière !" s'exclama le vieux en ouvrant la porte.

Il secoua la tête en voyant les deux adolescents et étouffa un petit rire.

"Mais qui êtes-vous les jeunes ? Je croyais que c'était le vieux Archie qui venait encore m'emprunter de la bibine !" s'écria-t-il d'une voix essoufflée avant de repartir dans un rire muet… et édenté.

"Euh… Bonjour !" fit Harry en esquissant un sourire forcé, l'odeur de renfermé qui se dégageait de la maison était insoutenable, "on voulait vous demander si vous saviez où était le Manoir Riddle"

Il y eut un long silence glacé durant lequel le vieux les regardait d'un œil vitreux. Tom fusilla Harry du regard.

"Euh… Excuse mon petit, je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit…" confia-t-il en riant de plus belle.

"Ah !" sourit Harry, "On cherche le MANOIR RIDDLE !"

Le vieux sursauta.

"Ah le Manoir Riddle ! Quelle drôle d'idée ! Il… Il faut continuer la route et tourner à droite, vous verrez c'est à l'entrée des bois de GallWitchia, faut quand même marcher un bon moment…"

"D'accord, merci monsieur"

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas ?" s'étonna le vieil homme.

"Rien" répondit froidement Tom.

Le vieil homme posa alors les yeux sur l'orphelin, et une lueur de compréhension passa soudain dans son regard. Il ferma la porte sans dire au revoir.

"Sympa" marmonna Harry avant de prendre la direction donnée par le vieux. Tom le suivit mais sa tête bourdonnait de questions.

Il avait envie de demander à Harry de s'en aller. Depuis Torquay, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout était bizarre, étrange. Il soupira bruyamment. La neige commençait à tomber et recouvrait la route d'un duvet blanc. L'endroit était effrayant, de grands arbres sans feuilles bordaient la voie de chaque côté, empêchant les maigres rayons de soleil de venir réchauffer leurs pieds glacés. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, un chemin étroit mais bien dessiné zigzaguait dans la profondeur des bois de GallWitchia.

Harry prit la main de Tom et la serra fort entre ses doigts, il lui lança un regard perçant.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un air préoccupé.

Tom hocha la tête. Harry lui fit un sourire timide et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la forêt dénuée de feuilles. Pas un bruit à part ceux de leurs pas de ne se faisait entendre. Entre les troncs d'arbres, Harry aperçut à sa droite quelques maisons qui semblaient inhabitées.

"Tu as vu Tom, voilà les autres maisons ! Le village est dispersé un peu partout"

Et en effet, des maisons neuves envahissaient le coin tranquille de Little Hangleton depuis une dizaine d'années grâce à son bord de mer charmant. Harry et Tom sentirent le vent marin sur leur visage tandis que le chemin sortait de la forêt. Ils virent la mer déchainée juste devant eux, une plage de galets séparait la forêt de l'élément en folie. Sur les hauteurs le long de la plage les maisons neuves faisaient face à la mer, les volets clos, les cheminées éteintes. Il devait s'agir de maisons secondaires. Harry sourit devant cette belle vision bien que le froid engourdissait ses membres douloureusement.

Il se tourna vers Tom qui regardait tout à gauche, Harry suivit son regard. Le petit chemin qu'ils suivaient montait haut sur la lisière de la forêt, un manoir sinistre et sombre surplombait la plage. La demeure était complètement isolée, presque cachée par les arbres qui poussaient sauvagement dans tous les recoins de la falaise.

La respiration de Tom se bloqua alors qu'il voyait pour la première le manoir de son père, celui qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois. Il devait avouer que son imagination n'avait jamais égalé la vérité. Il trouvait cette image magnifique bien qu'elle rappelait en lui des désirs qu'il voulait absolument oublier. Mais inexorablement, l'espoir qui avait déserté son corps depuis tant d'années revint réchauffer son sang glacé.

Tom frissonna alors que le vent glissait avec violence sur son visage. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau et baissa les yeux vers Harry qui semblait lui aussi hypnotisé par le Manoir.

Il était effrayant ainsi, haut perché au-dessus des vagues en délire et du vent indompté. Sa toiture noire et pentue dissonait tel un étendard de mauvais augure sous le ciel gris perle qui le recouvrait. Harry avança d'un bon pas sur le chemin qui menait à la vieille bâtisse, et Tom le suivit avec une légère résignation, même il n'était pas assez fou pour la confondre avec de l'impatience. Tout en lui était ambivalence et antagonisme.

Le chemin était dessiné de façon à ce qu'il soit possible d'accéder au Manoir sans avoir à escalader la falaise. Harry et Tom traversèrent un bout de la forêt à nouveau jusqu'à ce que le chemin se sépare en deux voies; l'une d'elle montait le long du flanc opposé de la falaise, et l'autre descendait abruptement jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de la mer. Harry était curieux de découvrir où pouvait mener ce chemin, mais Tom grimpait déjà sur celui qui menait tout en haut de la falaise.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la surface plane du plateau, essoufflés et légèrement dubitatifs sur l'accessibilité d'une telle demeure. A l'unisson leurs yeux se levèrent et restèrent figés en contemplant l'imposant Manoir qui les dominait de tout son orgueil racorni.

A cette distance, il paraissait d'autant plus stupéfiant. Il semblait à présent évident que le Manoir n'était pas récent, et que lui aussi tout comme les maisons de campagnes qu'ils avaient vu à l'entrée du village, n'avait pas été rénové depuis de nombreuses années. Le Manoir Riddle recelait une atmosphère malsaine comme s'il était maudit. Sa beauté terrifiante ne résidait pas dans le luxe ou la perfection esthétique, mais juste dans une insidieuse et persistante impression qu'il s'agissait d'une maison aux multiples secrets qui ne semblait pas aspirer à la chaleur et à l'hospitalité.

Les murs du Manoir étaient grands et lézardés de veines noires. De larges fenêtres blanches n'aidaient pas à rendre le Manoir plus accueillant, au contraire elles étaient très hostiles comme si elles refusaient d'ouvrir leurs carreaux sur le monde. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à avancer vers l'imposante maison.

La porte d'entrée était lourdement ouvragée, un angelot de plomb faisait office de sonnette. Tom souffla un nuage de fumée blanche dans la fraîcheur matinale et frappa à la porte, le cœur serré par le stress. L'attente douloureuse sembla durer des heures, il avait l'impression d'être un condamné montant à l'échafaud. La joie qu'il savait devoir ressentir n'était nullement présente dans son corps. Au lieu de cela, une souffrance de plus en plus aiguë tiraillait ses sens plus les minutes s'écoulaient. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : faire demi-tour.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils firent face à une femme d'âge mûr qui les regardait d'un air austère. Tom fut si décontenancé qu'il ne put dire un mot, il se tourna vers Harry, quémandant silencieusement son aide.

"Bonjour" amorça celui-ci, "Vous êtes Madame Riddle ?"

"C'est moi" répondit la femme en fronçant les sourcils, "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Elle avait plus aboyé la question qu'autre chose, ses yeux étaient si froids qu'elle rendait les deux adolescents très mal à l'aise. La femme ressemblait en tous points au Manoir. Elle semblait fatiguée, lessivée par des années douloureuses mais il était clairement distinguable qu'elle possédait une beauté inaltérable malgré les rides et la lassitude de son regard.

"Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et voici… Tom Riddle" souffla Harry, le cœur battant.

Il ne pouvait imaginer dans quel état pouvait être Tom et regrettait presque d'avoir insisté pour l'amener jusqu'ici. Et si elle réagissait mal ? Il ne voulait pas ouvrir encore plus profondément les douleurs déjà trop vives de l'orphelin.

Aucune émotion sur le visage de Madame Riddle, seulement un éclair étrange dans ses yeux noirs. Elle détourna lentement les yeux du visage d'Harry et les positionna sur Tom qui se tendit presque instantanément. Le contact visuel sembla durer des heures mais ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole. Tom était de plus en plus gêné d'être ainsi inspecté, il finit par baisser les yeux mais une main rêche les lui fit remonter sans douceur.

"C'est incroyable" murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante, "entrez".

Sa voix autoritaire fut de retour presque aussitôt mais les garçons pénétrèrent l'incroyable bâtisse sans se faire prier. Il faisait si froid dehors qu'Harry n'aurait pas été étonné de devenir glace.

"Suivez-moi !"

Harry aurait voulu contempler plus longuement le hall : il était spectaculaire, la décoration était démodée, les couleurs des murs et du sol étaient délavées mais il subsistait l'architecture somptueuse. Tom semblait beaucoup moins intéressé par les lieux, il était exclusivement focalisé sur Madame Riddle dont il ne savait encore rien. Il voulait savoir quel était son lien avec lui, et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

Elle les guida dans un salon trop fortement décoré de tentures, de tapis et de tissus en tous genres. La pièce était oppressante mais en même temps il y faisait si bon – grâce à une grande cheminée d'où émanait une chaleur bienvenue – qu'on avait tout de suite envie de s'asseoir sur les canapés de chanvre.

Les deux garçons s'assirent tous les deux sur un des canapés mais la femme alla d'abord prendre un gros livres dans le meuble de bibliothèque qui faisait l'angle de la pièce entre la cheminée et une large fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment, et Harry vit ses mains trembler même à cette distance. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée sans regarder les deux adolescents. Elle cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, Tom comprit vite qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un album photos.

Madame Riddle s'arrêta sur une photo, et releva enfin la tête vers Tom d'un air abasourdi.

"Quel âge as-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Seize ans" répondit Tom, "J'aurai dix-sept ans la semaine prochaine"

Elle acquiesça silencieusement puis un très léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

"Je pense que je suis ta grand-mère" expliqua-t-elle.

"Vous pensez ?" intervint Harry.

Tom lui lança un regard irrité, mais Madame Riddle ne fit que lui sourire avec indulgence.

"Oui je pense, enfin j'en suis presque sûre mais j'ai besoin d'avoir la confirmation de mon fils. Dans tous les cas, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !"

Son sourire était retenu mais elle semblait rayonner de contentement pour une raison qu'Harry comprenait aisément mais qui ne l'aidait étrangement pas à se mettre à l'aise. En réalité, il restait imperturbablement sur ses gardes, à l'inverse Tom était lui beaucoup plus détendu. La réaction de sa supposée grand-mère l'avait immédiatement soulagée comme s'il avait craint qu'elle le frappe et le jette à la rue comme un malpropre. Pourtant une partie de son cerveau restait obscurci par une grande interrogation : où était son père ? Néanmoins, il s'interdit d'être déçu, s'estimant déjà chanceux de découvrir une des figures parentales très importante dans une famille.

"D'accord… Alors… Vous saviez que j'existais ?"

"Non, non, pas du tout" avoua-t-elle, "Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

Elle se leva sans attendre leur réponse et disparut de la pièce d'une démarche laborieuse. Harry se tourna immédiatement vers Tom pour guetter sa réaction. Il était pâle mais ses yeux brillaient comme deux diamants noirs.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Tom hocha la tête.

"J'attends juste des réponses."

Harry acquiesça et détourna le regard. Ils attendirent silencieusement que Madame Riddle revienne, quelques minutes plus tard.

"Je vous ai fait du thé, je suppose que tout le monde aime ça, non ?"

"C'est très bien, merci" répondit Harry.

"Vous êtes amis tous les deux ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Oui".

"D'accord" dit-elle.

Ils burent le breuvage sans mots dits mais en se regardant très souvent. Madame Riddle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Parfois, elle ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait aussitôt, gênée et anxieuse. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un très long silence qu'elle prit enfin la parole :

"J'habite toute seule ici, mon mari est mort il y a dix ans, c'est difficile de s'occuper d'une maison comme celle-là. A vrai dire, je la laisse un peu mourir, je n'ai plus la force de la 

nettoyer alors je n'utilise plus toutes les pièces, pour me faire moins de travail. C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de bazar ici, normalement – enfin quand j'étais plus jeune – c'était toujours impeccablement tenu"

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent timidement, un petit peu décontenancés.

"Mon unique fils ne vient plus trop me voir, il était en désaccord avec son père et il n'est même pas venu à l'enterrement. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à la fête des mères il y a deux ans. Il avait amené Joshua, son dernier petit garçon…"

Tom regarda Madame Riddle avec persistance. Il déglutit difficilement alors que l'information envahissait son cerveau.

"Il a des enfants ?"

"Oui" soupira Madame Riddle, "Il en a deux, deux garçons, le premier, Nathaniel, a cinq ans et te ressemble légèrement, Joshua a trois ans maintenant"

Tom souffrait d'entendre cela mais essaya de le cacher. Il avait bien-sûr pensé au fait que son père ait refait sa vie. Mais il était tout de même jaloux de savoir qu'il avait eu deux garçons après lui, mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu du premier. Pourquoi ?

"Je ne sais même pas s'il sait que tu existes mais… enfin c'est possible, je l'ignore. Lorsque tu es né, mon fils avait la vingtaine et devait probablement être déjà en conflit avec son père…"

Elle avait un regard compatissant.

"Vous savez qui est ma mère ?" demanda Tom.

"Oui" répondit-elle, "tu ressembles beaucoup à mon fils ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai cru très vite, mais… tu as des traits qui ressemblent vaguement à une jeune fille qu'a connu mon fils".

"Et… Qui était-elle ?" souffla Tom, le cœur battant.

"Je ne peux pas être sûre, mais j'ignore si je pourrais appeler mon fils pour lui demander confirmation. C'était une des filles du père Gaunt, un des habitants du village mais il est mort il y a un bout de temps maintenant, et ses autres enfants ont déménagé. Ta mère s'appelait Merope Gaunt et…"

Madame Riddle se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation.

"Et ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire tout cela… Ce n'est pas une histoire très joyeuse…"

"Je m'en doute, et honnêtement je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de savoir" fut la réponse brève de Tom.

"Très bien" soupira la vieille femme.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler tandis que les souvenirs de son fils tant de fois refoulés revenaient à elle peu à peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait son petit-fils sous les yeux, elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de confier toutes ces choses… Peut-être que son fils lui en voudrait si elle révélait tout ce qu'elle savait, il était en effet bien possible qu'il soit au courant de tout. Mais elle avait déjà fait bien trop d'erreurs avec son fils, elle n'avait pas envie de renouveler la même chose avec son petit-fils. Et puis… Quelque chose l'attirait, ce garçon paraissait si intriguant. Elle se mit à parler mais c'était sûrement plus un moyen de le faire rester plus longtemps chez elle que pour répondre aux interrogations du garçon.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Donc, comme vous le remarquez, je laisse encore du suspence, normalement ça n'aurait pas dû couper là. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ces temps-ci.

Le lemon devait aussi faire partie de ce chapitre. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne tardera plus ! (qui a dit enfin ? :p).

Voilà, ce serait gentil de laisser une petite review, histoire de me remotiver...

A bientôt, j'espère !

SamaraXX.


	30. La bataille des corps

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** AU, slash, lemons, langage. Pour les besoins de la fic, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu les SEPT tomes quelques détails comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**Note : **Bonsoir ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour l'attente, et la lenteur que je mets à écrire un chapitre. Celui-ci pourra paraître peu important aux yeux de certains, mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce chapitre de cette façon.

Je voudrais remercier tout particulièrement **deedeehasbeen** de m'avoir apporté un peu d'aide concernant le lemon dans ce chapitre, et d'avoir eu la gentillesse de répondre à mes questions. Merci à toi ! XD.

J'ai commencé à faire les RaRs, elles seront envoyées pour tout le monde à partir de demain ou dans la semaine en tout cas. A ce propos, je conseille **Wizmiss, Zely, Mamou, WhiteCoco, Ligeia, Celine, Smiley370, Loan, Ange34 et MissCycy **de bien vouloir me laisser une adresse mail pour que je puisse leur répondre.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivé et fait très plaisir ! Je vous répondrai le plus vite possible.

Sans plus tarder, voici le trentième chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**10****ème**** Chapitre : La bataille des corps **

Le lit grinçait sur le plancher miteux mais le bruit ne résonnait pas entre les murs épais de la chambre. Le matelas était bien trop mou et Tom avait l'impression de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur, ce qui était très désagréable. Il manquait d'air et mourait de chaud. Ida Riddle avait insisté pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre et même si sur le coup ça avait semblé être une bonne idée, à présent Tom regrettait de ne pas avoir refusé. Fatigué de se tourner dans tous les sens, il se leva du lit, la tête lourde de questions.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre complètement embuée et posa une main sur le carreau froid. La vue à l'extérieur était magnifique. La lune étalait un rayon argenté sur la surface mouvante de la mer, cela rendait le Manoir encore plus effrayant mais Tom ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le caractère délabré et négligé de la demeure.

Il ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre et laissa le vent pénétrer la pièce. Il était déjà fort tard mais il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre en regardant avec hésitation les meubles et les objets qui parsemaient la pièce. Madame Riddle avait absolument tenu à ce que Tom dorme dans l'ancienne chambre de son père. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Tom sur le coup mais il semblait de plus en plus embarrassé au milieu de tout cet univers qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Sur les murs étaient accrochés des posters d'anciens groupes décalés et complètement oubliés. Leur style était ridicule mais avait dû être à la pointe de la mode à cette époque. Posée contre un des murs, une grande bibliothèque était à moitié remplie de livres que Tom jugea pour la plupart complètement inintéressants. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil par curiosité mais son père et lui n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes gouts en matière de lecture.

Une armoire énorme et très lourde faisait craquer les lattes du plancher près de la cheminée, elle débordait d'habits en tout genre. Tom avait remarqué que son père et lui faisaient à peu près la même taille. A l'intérieur du meuble monstrueusement grand était suspendu un miroir plutôt simple. Tom avait été surpris de découvrir des mots futiles comme "_Toi & Moi c'est pour la vie. B._", "_Ne doute pas de mes sentiments, tous les autres ne comptent plus depuis que tu es arrivé dans ma vie, B._" ou "_Tous les matins en te regardant, tu penseras à moi, B_".

Inexplicablement, Tom avait détesté cette B qui semblait bien niaise et très jeune. Il connaissait presque toute l'histoire de son père à présent. Ida Riddle avait passé la fin d'après-midi, le repas et le début de soirée à radoter sur son fils et son défunt mari. Tom n'avait pas tout compris à ce qu'elle racontait même s'il avait écouté avidement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle parlait plus pour elle que pour lui.

B avait été la première petite-amie de son père et ils étaient restés tous deux ensembles pendant plusieurs années. Apparemment ils s'étaient aimés très fort car Ida Riddle avait même évoqué un hypothétique mariage. Tom avait vu des photos de la demoiselle en question et avait dû reconnaître la beauté de la jeune fille qu'il avait eue sous les yeux. B était blonde, souriante et parfaite à tous points de vue. Il avait également vu plusieurs photos de son père et elle ensemble et avait été obligé d'admettre qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. B c'était la première lettre de son prénom, et c'était aussi ainsi qu'Ida l'avait appelée toute la soirée.

Mais Tom n'aimait pas cette B si normale et parfaite. Elle lui faisait penser à un mélange exécrable et nauséabond d'une Olivia et d'une Hermione Granger. Absolument gerbant selon lui.

Le gros mystère de cette idyllique histoire d'amour était qu'un beau jour son père s'était levé et avait quitté la jeune fille sans préambule en plein préparatifs des fiançailles. Personne n'avait compris son geste et encore moins son père qui, fou de rage, le mit à la porte. Ida avait expliqué que B et son père avaient toujours insisté pour avancer la date du mariage. Le grand-père de Tom, Archibald Riddle, avait été sincèrement déçu de la décision de son fils. Apparemment, il avait toujours eu énormément de respect pour le père de B, et s'en voulait de la honte considérable qu'il infligeait à cette famille en annulant un mariage pourtant programmé depuis des années. De plus, B venait d'une famille fortunée, ce mariage avait tout d'une réussite sociale.

Il y eut un énorme clash entre la famille de B et la famille Riddle. Tom imaginait bien les querelles qu'il avait dû y avoir. Ce mariage satisfaisait tout le monde mais Tom Senior avait tout détruit en quittant B. Cela ressemblait à une parodie mal conçue d'un sitcom sans intérêt.

Ida Riddle avait évoqué son fils en des termes plutôt inquiétants comme "étrange", "changé", "différent", "fou", "sombre", "déprimé"… "Il ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus beaucoup lorsqu'on le croisait dans le village".

Le père de Tom s'était réfugié dans la maison la plus petite, sordide et répugnante du village. Une maison qui contenait la famille la plus haïe dans le coin de Little Hangleton et qui se gardait de lier tous contacts avec les autres. La famille Gaunt s'était installée bien après la famille Riddle à Little Hangleton. Ils s'étaient isolés volontairement dans les bois de GallWitchia et avaient construit une maison avec leurs maigres moyens. La famille était constituée du père – un horrible énergumène malpoli, grossier et mesquin selon Ida Riddle –, de deux filles et de deux garçons. La mère de Tom, Merope, avait été l'aînée de tout ce petit monde et était connue à l'instar des autres pour sa laideur repoussante et gênante.

Si Tom avait reçu un choc à l'entente de ces mots brutaux, il n'en avait rien montré. Le fait que sa mère soit laide n'avait jamais été chose concevable dans sa tête. Il s'était toujours imaginé une belle femme distinguée et Ida Riddle lui dépeignait le portrait d'une jeune fille sans élégance, pauvre, laide et pratiquement analphabète. En somme et sans aucune prétention de sa part, Tom pensait que sa mère avait été l'exact contraire de sa propre personne.

Il était dans un sens désespéré d'avoir entendu ce discours. Il se demandait de qui il tenait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et incompris qu'à cet instant. Depuis tout petit, il supportait l'idée d'être différent en se disant que de toute façon s'il était ainsi c'était parce que ses parents avaient dû l'être aussi. Il ne pensait pas être le seul et était même parvenu à jouer de son côté spécial et inhabituel. Mais cette chambre trop grande et qui sentait le renfermé lui rappelait que son père ne lui ressemblait en rien non plus. Il sortait avec des filles superficielles et écoutait de la musique pourrie. Il lisait peu et ce n'était même pas de la bonne lecture.

Il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à son père. Pourquoi s'était-il d'un seul coup amouraché d'une jeune fille que tout le monde détestait ? Une jeune fille laide et apparemment stupide qui vivait dans les bois avec son père bête et méchant. Il ignorait également pourquoi au bout de quelques mois le père de Tom s'était enfui sans laisser de traces.

Ida Riddle lui avait raconté quelques rumeurs si lugubres que Tom peinait à croire. Le père Gaunt était mort mystérieusement, et les trois autres enfants étaient partis au même moment. Il ne restait plus que Merope seule et enceinte qui attendait le retour de Tom Senior sans se décourager.

Ce n'est qu'à quelques jours de l'accouchement qu'on la vit prendre un taxi en direction de Londres. Les commères du village racontaient qu'elle voulait accoucher dans un bon hôpital, ou qu'elle était partie retrouver le père de son enfant. Elles se disaient qu'elle reviendrait bien assez tôt pour vendre la maison des Gaunt mais elle ne revint jamais et personne ne sut ce qu'elle était devenue. Ce fut Tom lui-même qui apprit à Ida Riddle que sa mère était morte en accouchant de lui.

Ida fit une grimace compatissante mais Tom ne vit aucun sentiment dans ses yeux corail noir.

La discussion s'était terminée ainsi. Personne ne sut vraiment ce qui était arrivé au père de Tom. Ida Riddle avait fait monter les deux adolescents jusqu'au premier étage où des chambres glaciales et inusitées depuis des années attendaient sagement quelques visiteurs. Elle leur avait prêté des serviettes fraîchement lavées et leur avait indiqué deux salles de bain différentes. C'était certainement une façon de ne pas les faire attendre mais c'est attristés qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'auraient pas le loisir de partager la même salle d'eau. Harry n'avait pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée. Lorsque Madame Riddle le poussa en direction d'une des salles de bains, il avait glissé un regard inquiet et triste en direction de Tom puis avait tourné la tête. Tom pensait qu'il était probablement déçu de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec lui et il devait avouer que ça ne l'enchantait pas grandement non plus. Il aurait préféré qu'il soit là. Il avait besoin d'en parler ou de simplement sentir une présence rassurante à ses côtés.

Dans son lit, Tom avait cogité pendant des heures et il continuait de réfléchir activement à ce qu'avait raconté Ida. Il savait ce que pensait Ida Riddle de toute cette histoire. Elle diabolisait la famille Gaunt de toutes ses forces, son mépris et sa haine pour cette famille étaient palpables. Et pour être honnête, Tom comprenait ces ressentiments.

Il pensait lui aussi à un chantage. Ça semblait être la seule raison valable. Qu'est-ce la famille Gaunt avait dit pour faire chanter son père ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son père n'aurait jamais quitté B pour Merope. Personne au monde n'aurait quitté une sirène pour une sorcière. Comment était mort le père de Gaunt ? Et pourquoi les frères et la sœur de Merope s'étaient enfuis ? Cela restait flou.

Tom repensa à Mackenzie Lorens et ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement il ressemblait peut-être plus à son père qu'à première vue. Il tremblait maintenant. Il referma la fenêtre et contempla un moment son reflet sombre dans le carreau qui semblait se faire lécher par les flammes.

Il entendit un grincement et se tourna vers la porte. Il vit l'ombre d'une silhouette étrangement déformée se détacher sur le sol de la chambre. La silhouette s'avança et Harry fit face à Tom avec un air de culpabilité contrite sur le visage.

"Je t'ai réveillé ?"

"Mais non" souffla Tom en esquissant un léger sourire.

Harry avança dans la chambre jusqu'à Tom qui le détaillait du regard. Il était habillé d'un simple caleçon car bien évidemment ni lui ni Tom n'avaient pensé à ramener un pyjama. Ce n'était pas comme si ils s'étaient attendus à dormir au Manoir Riddle cette même nuit.

"Tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir ?"

Tom hocha la tête et laissa les bras de son petit-ami s'enrouler autour de sa taille et remonter le long de son dos nu.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'histoire de ta famille soit si étrange" murmura Harry.

Tom haussa les épaules.

"Tu penses à tout ce que ta grand-mère a pu dire ?"

Tom regarda son petit-ami. C'était tellement bizarre de voir ces mots traverser ses lèvres. Dire qu'à présent il avait une grand-mère…

"Un peu" avoua-t-il, sans pour autant admettre qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça. Harry se rapprocha de nouveau, cherchant à rencontrer les lèvres de Tom. Celui-ci se laissa faire et engagea un rythme lent au baiser. Il posa ses mains bien à plat au creux des reins de son petit-ami et le rapprocha doucement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Harry fit cesser le baiser et leva les yeux vers ceux de Tom, il y vit une détresse et une tristesse alarmante.

Il hésita un instant.

"Je suis désolé pour ce matin…"

Tom soupira et poussa son correspondant vers le lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Tom laissa son regard voguer sur le corps de l'adolescent mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il restait profondément embourbé dans les questions épineuses que soulevait l'histoire de ses parents. Il sentit la gêne de son correspondant alors il esquissa un léger sourire réconfortant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Harry"

"Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te repousse ni rien… " souffla-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

Tom le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as froid ?"

Harry acquiesça. L'orphelin se leva pour fermer la fenêtre et revint vers le lit. Il ne s'assit pas à côté de son petit-ami mais s'étendit lourdement sur le lit, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Harry s'allongea à ses côtés en gardant le regard fixé sur son profil torturé. Il remarquait avec facilité le doute planant dans ses yeux, et la peur qui agitait un muscle de sa mâchoire.

"Ça n'aurait pas été si dramatique si on l'avait fait ce matin, je crois… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a gêné. Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard mais je m'en veux de ne pas avoir capté que tu avais besoin de ça, que tu voulais être rassuré…"

"Ça n'a aucune importance ! Ne culpabilise pas. Je préfère que tu en ais envie aussi. Vu que c'est notre première fois ensemble, il vaut mieux que ce soit le bon moment pour nous deux…"

"J'en avais envie aussi…" ajouta simplement Harry.

Tom ne prononça pas un seul mot qui signifiait qu'il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Harry, ni même qu'il s'en souciait. Pourtant, Tom avait écouté, il n'avait simplement pas envie de répondre car il ignorait ce qu'il devait penser à ce sujet. Harry était si curieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe qu'il préférait éviter d'y réfléchir maintenant alors qu'il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Harry posa une main sur son torse et caressa timidement du bout des doigts cette peau douce.

"Est-ce que tu crois que ta grand-mère connaît l'adresse de ton père ?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation, les yeux baissés sur le ventre de son petit-ami.

"J'imagine, oui. A moins qu'il le lui cache…"

"Tu vas la demander ?"

"Je ne sais pas" soupira Tom.

Harry descendit sa main plus bas et reprit son activité tout en se collant davantage contre son petit-ami.

"Je ne sais pas si on aurait le temps de le retrouver de toute façon" reprit Tom, "L'orphelinat a dû signaler notre disparition… La police doit nous rechercher…"

Harry se renfrogna lorsque l'image de ses parents apparut subitement dans sa tête, il l'effaça immédiatement.

"Ils ne nous retrouveront jamais ici" répondit l'adolescent.

"On repart demain Harry"

Harry stoppa ses caresses et leva brusquement les yeux vers son petit-ami.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" s'exclama-t-il, "On pourrait fouiller le bois pour trouver la maison de ta mère, non ?"

"Oui, on ira faire un tour mais on doit se rapprocher de Londres dès demain" dit Tom d'un ton catégorique.

"Arrête ! Si on revient à l'orphelinat, tu seras puni et je risque fort d'être rapatrié à Newport… Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Le séjour n'est pas encore fini ! C'est Noël dans deux jours ! Et le jour du Nouvel An, ce sera ton anniversaire… Je refuse de fêter toutes ces fêtes sans toi."

"On a nulle part où aller !" chuchota Tom d'un air agacé, "On ne va pas dormir dans la rue jusqu'au jour de ton départ…"

"Et pourquoi pas ? Tu l'as bien fait toi, pas vrai ? Je croyais que tu connaissais Londres comme ta poche… Il te serait facile de trouver un endroit pour nous, j'en suis sûr !"

"Si ça te dit de te retrouver entre des putes et des toxicomanes, c'est toi qui vois" fut la réponse froide.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment.

"Ne fais pas la tête" murmura-t-il enfin en revenant se nicher contre lui.

Il glissa une jambe entre les sienne et vint délibérément toucher sa virilité. Ses mains devenues fébriles caressèrent bien plus sûrement le corps inerte de son correspondant.

"S'il-te-plaît, je ne veux plus me bagarrer avec toi… On trouvera une solution…"

"Il n'y a pas de solutions !"

"_Je _trouverai une solution" répliqua-t-il, la voix enrouée par une envie subite et suffocante.

La léthargie de Tom lui fit perdre la tête, il vint s'asseoir sur lui d'un air impérieux. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et un désespoir latent, essayant par tous les moyens d'enlever cette froideur des lèvres de son petit-ami. Il refusait qu'il y ait encore un conflit à relever alors que tout avait si bien commencé. La vision de son petit-ami se refermant était insoutenable. Et en même temps, un désir brûlant prit possession de ses sens alors qu'il se frottait consciemment contre le sexe déjà plus réveillé de Tom.

L'orphelin répondit enfin au baiser lorsque des mains taquines essayèrent d'arracher son boxer. Il sentit l'empressement désespéré de son petit-ami et essaya de ralentir la cadence en reprenant le rythme mais c'était sans compter sur la bonne volonté d'Harry. Voyant ses efforts pour le retenir de le déshabiller, Harry fit glisser son propre sous-vêtement, se retrouvant ainsi totalement nu sur le corps de l'orphelin.

"Je suis prêt, d'accord ? C'est le bon moment, je veux baiser maintenant !"

Si Tom fut choqué par le langage grossier de l'adolescent, il n'en montra rien. Après tout, il était déjà bien trop occupé à réguler ses propres envies. Harry devenait de plus en plus déchaîné, il ne l'avait jamais vu débarrassé de sa pudeur. Et il était on ne peut plus excitant dans sa fière nudité, les yeux remplis de désir et de rage. Il se demandait comment il avait pu le mettre dans cet état-là. Il imaginait que c'était la façon dont Harry "pétait les plombs". Après tout, il supportait ses sautes d'humeur depuis plusieurs jours en essayant de modérer la casse à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci, il avait dû craindre un nouveau débordement et réagissait de façon disproportionnée d'une manière assez inhabituelle mais pas déroutante.

"Calme-toi Harry, je ne suis pas énervé, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état-là…"

"J'ai l'air d'être énervé ?" fit Harry en contemplant le visage de son petit-ami avec insistance.

Mais la lassitude apparente de Tom voilée par un soupçon de désir mal dissimulé fit perdre toute contenance à Harry. Il s'affaissa légèrement, l'air sombre. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il eut honte de son comportement. Il se mettait Tom à dos alors que celui-ci venait de vivre une épreuve des plus traumatisantes dans sa vie.

"L'envie est déjà partie ?" demanda Tom, railleur.

Il avait l'habitude des coups foireux de son petit-ami. Combien de fois l'avait-il chauffé pour récolter une petite dose de câlins à peine suffisante à le satisfaire ? Il s'était lui-même déjà bien plus mis en danger qu'Harry, il avait manifesté son désir pour lui haut et fort. Et si Harry avait été bien souvent réceptif, il refusait à chaque fois d'aller jusqu'au bout comme si quelque chose le retenait. Tom n'ignorait pas que son petit-ami avait peur et que leur relation à peine naissante avait tout le temps d'évoluer.

Pourtant, Tom commençait à avoir des doutes. Son désir pour Harry avait toujours été plus fort que sa raison. Même lorsque l'idée de toucher un homme le répugnait au plus haut point, il avait ressenti ce désir brûlant et inextinguible pour son correspondant. Il avait eu l'impression que c'était réciproque mais Harry se dégonflait toujours avant qu'il y ait le moindre approfondissement dans leurs moments tendres. Son correspondant avait beau le rassurer à ce sujet, il restait sceptique.

"Bien-sûr que non" répondit Harry après un long silence, le souffle court.

"Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?"

Il avait adoré la façon dont Harry prenait enfin les choses en main. Il n'y avait pas trop cru mais pendant un instant son petit-ami avait semblé comprendre ce dont il avait besoin.

"Je te saute dessus alors que tu es encore extrêmement tendu… Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant après la journée qu'on vient de passer, tu dois être sur les nerfs."

Tom soupira. Il baissa les yeux et scruta son corps nu et blanc à moitié éclairé par le feu de l'âtre. Il détourna le regard au bout de très brèves secondes. Il voulait qu'Harry se dégage maintenant. Il n'aimait pas avoir ce corps désirable sous les yeux alors qu'il n'en aurait pas une miette.

"Retourne-toi" demanda soudain Harry, l'iris fixe et planté dans les yeux sombres de Tom.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil sceptique. Il devait admettre qu'il ne suivait plus du tout son petit-ami. Légèrement surpris, il s'exécuta tout de même en faisant bien attention de paraître volontairement las et fatigué de cette mascarade que lui resservait Harry.

"J'aimerais que tu sois complètement détendu, calme, posé…" expliqua l'adolescent.

En réponse, Tom n'offrit qu'un grognement. Il n'avait plus envie de se poser des questions. La colère qu'il avait ressentie envers Harry s'éclipsa quelque peu lorsqu'il sentit les mains chaudes de celui-ci se poser sur son dos. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce contact aussi bienvenu qu'inattendu. Il voulait oublier les prénoms qui dansaient dans sa tête, entêtants et mesquins, comme s'ils voulaient le narguer… _Nathaniel et Joshua_… Et surtout, il voulait cesser de penser à ce qu'avait Harry en tête… Il avait juste l'envie de se laisser aller et d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas ces caresses, frôlements et attouchements. Il n'y avait plus que ces mains aux larges paumes qui comptaient et ces lèvres divines, adroites et passionnées.

Le massage était plus sensuel que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'être aussi intime avec ses anciennes petites amies. Peut-être qu'un simple touché sur son corps pouvait être considéré comme extrêmement banal, pourtant Tom n'avait jamais été massé et si on le lui avait proposé, il aurait immédiatement refusé. L'art du massage était à son goût beaucoup trop charnel et supposait une extrême proximité des corps.

Évidemment, il n'ignorait pas que le sexe était également intime et exigeait une promiscuité dans la chair et dans l'esprit. Cependant, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une fille autrement que pour assurer sa domination. Il était resté particulièrement pudibond en ce qui concernait sa propre personne. Il ne s'était jamais risqué à tester d'autres pratiques sexuelles où il n'aurait pas pleinement eu le contrôle.

Avec Harry, tout était différent car il appréciait lorsqu'Harry prenait des initiatives et décidait de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il aimait même s'en remettre à lui et cela, principalement parce qu'Harry avait su le surprendre et lui avait donné envie de se dévoiler un peu. Il s'était rendu compte en côtoyant son correspondant qu'on pouvait recevoir le plaisir par autrui et que cela était meilleur que tout. Auparavant, il couchait avec quelqu'un comme il se masturbait : il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son propre plaisir. Et au grand jamais, il aurait accepté qu'on lui 

prodigue du plaisir excepté pour la fellation qu'il trouvait extrêmement excitante. Il était persuadé qu'une grande partie de cette satisfaction résidait dans le fait qu'il avait l'impression qu'on se mettait à genoux devant lui dans l'unique but de le servir au mieux.

Il gardait quoiqu'il arrive le contrôle sur les évènements. À présent, Harry pouvait faire de son corps ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait aucun moyen de prévoir quel serait le prochain geste de son petit-ami, où est-ce que sa langue irait le taquiner et sur quelle partie son corps irait se frotter indécemment. Mais il adorait cela. Il se faisait cette réflexion lorsqu'Harry s'affaira à enlever son sous-vêtement. Il frissonna alors que les mains de l'adolescent se faisaient présentes partout sur son corps.

Sans le remarquer, il laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'Harry descendait de plus en plus le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il déposait des baisers enflammés sur sa peau éveillée au moindre effleurement. La langue plus chevronnée que timide d'Harry continuait sa folle descente vers les fesses bien rebondies de l'orphelin. Elles étaient agréablement fermes et d'une pâleur absolument adorable aux yeux d'Harry. Depuis le début de son expédition linguale et tactile, il ne cessait de lorgner sur ces deux globes ronds et appétissants qui ne demandaient qu'à être touchés.

La respiration de Tom se fit plus lente et profonde, il semblait littéralement plongé dans l'attente du plaisir. Harry aimait écouter les délicieux et discrets sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, il voulait savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou pas. Il avait une petite idée derrière la tête et craignait un peu de la mettre en pratique. Il doutait que Tom n'apprécie pas vraiment le geste. Cependant, il avait terriblement envie de découvrir cette partie dont il connaissait parfaitement la sensibilité. Avec précaution, il écarta les jambes de Tom qui gémit encore un peu plus mais le son fut à moitié étouffé dans l'oreiller. Harry laissait souvent son regard remonter vers la nuque de son petit-ami en essayant de capter si Tom était enclin à aller plus loin ou non.

Poussé par un instinct sourd et virulent, il se laissa guider par ses envies. Son unique but était de faire crier Tom dont le contrôle de soi avait toujours eu le don de l'irriter. Il rêvait de lui faire perdre la tête. Allongé entre les jambes de Tom, ses mains caressaient ce séant alléchant et l'intérieur de ses cuisses où la peau semblait encore plus douce qu'ailleurs. Ses yeux restaient maintenant fixés sur son objectif qui l'attirait autant qu'il lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais fait ça encore. Ses mains caressèrent amoureusement ce corps qui l'excitait déjà énormément et écartèrent doucement ses fesses afin de passer une langue très prude sur l'anus de son petit-ami.

La réaction de Tom ne se fit pas attendre, Harry entendit un gémissement plein de surprise. L'orphelin eut le réflexe de se dégager quelque peu mais les caresses d'Harry sur les régions avoisinantes eurent vite fait de l'apaiser de nouveau. Harry revint donc précautionneusement à la charge en prenant bien soin de ne pas aller trop vite. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire exactement mais étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux inexpérimentés en matière de sexe entre hommes, il préférait prendre son temps. Il hésitait à rentrer le bout de sa langue dans le petit trou de Tom, stupidement intimidé par l'initiative qu'il venait de prendre. Cependant, les doigts taquins d'Harry qui n'avaient pas arrêté leur folle exploration du corps de l'orphelin, firent frissonner l'adolescent qui suréleva légèrement ses fesses dans une implicite et charmante invitation à aller plus loin.

L'indécision d'Harry ne dura pas plus longtemps. Il lécha avec délicatesse le contour et y fit pénétrer le bout de sa langue très brièvement. Il répéta le geste plusieurs fois, puis se recula, amenant un de ses doigts à taquiner l'entrée de ses fesses avec, il l'espérait, quelque peu de dextérité. Tom semblait fortement apprécier les caresses très intimes d'Harry, il ne cessait de susurrer des gémissements graves accompagnés de soupirs absolument aphrodisiaques et électrisants. Harry sentait poindre en lui un vigoureux désir envers son correspondant. Il avait envie de lui comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un.

L'adolescent revint lécher l'anus de son petit-ami, ce minuscule orifice qui semblait pourvoir Tom d'un plaisir exquis. Il n'osait s'aventurer trop loin mais la découverte de cet endroit fort intime l'excitait prodigieusement depuis quelques minutes, et jamais son érection ne lui avait paru aussi tendue. C'était une réflexion qu'il se faisait à chaque fois que Tom et lui se procuraient du plaisir mutuellement mais il semblait que leurs câlins étaient perpétuellement meilleurs.

Lorsqu'Harry enleva ses doigts et sa langue, Tom se retourna et amena Harry plus près de lui afin de l'embrasser. Il n'avait plus aucune envie d'être inerte à attendre le plaisir, il voulait l'attraper de lui-même à présent. Il plaqua Harry contre le matelas et approfondit leur baiser tout en caressant son corps sans plus de cérémonies. Il aimait énormément l'état d'esprit que semblait avoir son petit-ami à l'heure actuelle, il était comme dépourvu de toute pudeur et Tom se réjouissait de pouvoir toucher son correspondant sans craindre d'être arrêté par une gêne ou une peur.

Il détestait lorsqu'un malaise faisait irruption entre eux comme si leurs gestes tendres avaient une connotation malsaine, il ne voulait pas faire face à ce genre de réactions de la part de son petit-ami. Il répugnait à penser qu'une quelconque conception immaculée soit présente durant leurs moments intimes, ce n'était pas qu'il ne respectait pas les appréhensions et les idéaux de son petit-ami mais la pudeur entre eux lui faisait irrémédiablement penser à la morale, et aux bonnes mœurs. En outre, il haïssait plus que tout l'idée de pureté et autres débilités de ce genre, il préférait qu'Harry et lui soient totalement libérés lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans un lit (ou ailleurs bien-entendu). C'est pourquoi, il appréciait tout particulièrement la feuille de rose que lui avait fait Harry – une pratique qu'il abhorrait en bonne et due forme quelques semaines auparavant –, c'était pour lui une caresse la plus intime et provocante qu'il soit. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais l'impression qu'Harry ait voulu lui offrir quelque chose de plus secret, privé et libidineux le mettait dans un état d'excitation extrême.

La retenue et les gênes pourraient revenir une fois qu'ils auraient fini mais cette nuit, dans ce manoir, il n'aspirait qu'à se sentir le plus proche possible de son petit-ami. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite parenthèse dans leur vie de couple mais il espérait ardemment que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais l'appétit qu'il avait pour son petit-ami n'était plus du tout qu'une envie d'être en lui. Inexplicablement, il ressentait aussi le fort désir de voir Harry prendre des libertés sur lui. Il avait envie de lui et d'être en lui au même titre qu'il voulait, pour la toute première fois, qu'Harry l'encule comme il se doit.

Tom s'approcha de la virilité malmenée de son correspondant qui avait attendu qu'on s'en occupe depuis le début et engloutit sa queue dure dans la bouche sans faire attendre davantage son petit-ami. Harry était déjà couvert de sueur à l'instar de Tom, tous deux avaient maintenant plus que conscience que cette fois-là, ils ne s'arrêteraient pas aux simples préliminaires.

Harry gémit, la nuque en arrière, les yeux clos. Il attrapa presque immédiatement les cheveux noir intense de Tom mais craignant de lui faire mal à force de tirer dessus, il s'obligea à lâcher la douce chevelure de son petit-ami. Une de ses mains se crispa sur les draps défaits du lit, et un cri rauque et terriblement masculin sortit des lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry. Il n'avait pas duré longtemps, seulement quelques minutes mais ni Harry ni Tom ne furent surpris vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Harry retomba lourdement contre le matelas en soufflant, l'air totalement bienheureux. Cependant, Tom, lui, ne s'accorda pas un moment de pause. Il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou d'Harry, léchant par moments cette peau fine et douce et embrassa langoureusement l'adolescent qui gesticulait déjà de nouveau sous lui. Les caresses de Tom n'avaient pas totalement cessé, ses mains venaient de délivrer le sexe mou de son correspondant et caressaient à présent le ventre de son petit-ami.

"Oh putain…" murmura Harry alors que les doigts de Tom préparaient d'ores et déjà le corps de l'adolescent.

Harry contemplait d'un œil brillant la silhouette de son petit-ami qui se détachait dans l'ombre de la pièce. Le feu s'éteignait peu à peu dans la cheminée mais les cendres brûlantes et rouges les éclairaient encore légèrement. Harry remarqua que Tom semblait pressé. Et il ne pouvait l'en blâmer, lui-même mourait d'envie de faire l'amour avec son petit-ami. C'était leur première fois, et bizarrement, il avait du mal à croire que ça allait se passer. Pourtant, il sentait bien présent en lui, ce désir brûlant qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait.

Il quémanda des baisers et Tom lui en offrit des délicieux. Il ne supportait plus de rester allongé sur le lit, il voulait agir lui aussi, serrer le corps de l'orphelin, le toucher, le sentir contre lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et appuya son corps contre celui de Tom pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Leurs respirations se firent soudainement plus erratiques alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à chevaucher son correspondant ; correspondant qui observait Harry d'un air débauché mais également admiratif. Tom avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux tant la beauté d'Harry semblait être lancinante à ce moment-là. Surélevé au-dessus du corps de Tom, celui-ci put glisser de nouveau une main entre ces cuisses, finissant de le préparer comme il le fallait. Il espérait avoir fait cela correctement. Il n'avait pas omis d'emporter du lubrifiant dans son sac à dos, chose qu'Harry avait semble-t-il totalement oubliée. Tom n'avait pas spécialement prévu qu'ils coucheraient ensemble mais ils l'avaient secrètement espéré. Et fort heureusement car il n'imaginait pas un rapport sans lubrifiant adapté pour leur première fois.

Harry s'assit sur les cuisses de Tom et enfila le préservatif que son petit-ami avait emporté – Harry, n'ayant, encore une fois pas du tout pensé à en apporter. Une fois prêts, Harry remonta quelque peu, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tom. L'adolescent de Newport semblait légèrement craintif mais ils étaient tous deux durs et plus que prêts à coucher ensemble. Tom s'approcha de son petit-ami et l'embrassa doucement en souriant subrepticement, et Harry glissa sur le sexe de Tom. Bien vite, la douleur fut si intense qu'il stoppa sa progression, il avait fermé les yeux très forts et essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Tom caressa de ses mains le dos et les fesses de son correspondant en murmurant une multitude de petites choses rassurantes mais souvent incohérentes. De toute évidence, il était lui-même trop absorbé pour faire attention aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, le souffle de ses lèvres buta contre sa bouche, ses mains descendirent encore derrière lui, et Harry reprit le rythme.

L'orphelin ne voulait en aucun cas faire accélérer les choses, il préférait qu'Harry aille à son rythme, aussi doucement qu'il lui était nécessaire pour s'habituer quelque peu à l'intrusion d'une chose aussi grosse dans son corps. Harry finit par ouvrir de nouveau les yeux et regarda fixement son petit-ami, légèrement tremblant. Il était trempé tant la douleur et le désir se faisaient présents. Tom laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé lorsqu'Harry glissa plus loin sur sa queue mais ce geste un peu trop précipité fit si mal à l'adolescent qu'il se retira complètement.

Tom vint immédiatement enlacer la nuque de son petit-ami et essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. Il allongea Harry sur le lit et entreprit de caresser de nouveau son sexe qui était redevenu totalement mou. Harry ne tarda pas à durcir de nouveau et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un désir qui n'avait pas été entamé pour un sou. Tom badigeonna encore une fois son sexe de lubrifiant et s'introduit dans le corps de son petit-ami d'une façon extrêmement lente et délicate. Le soupir d'Harry était éloquent mais Tom ne s'arrêta pas, il continuait de le branler tout en l'embrassant gentiment.

Harry remonta les jambes contre le corps de son petit-ami et grimaça face à la douleur que cela accompagnait. Le rythme fut bientôt un peu plus soutenu, et Tom ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsque les vagues de plaisir furent de plus en plus rapprochées. Harry le contemplait toujours en essayant d'ignorer sa douleur – ce qui s'avérait proprement impossible. Le visage de Tom était pourtant une très belle chose à regarder et les caresses qu'il pratiquait sur son sexe lui donnaient beaucoup de plaisir, mais ce n'était pas assez pour masquer l'inconfort qu'il ressentait à être sodomisé.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Tom éjacula et ses cris de jouissance emplirent la chambre très rapidement. Il se retira alors immédiatement d'Harry et continua de le branler beaucoup plus vigoureusement. Harry finit par le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard en le serrant bien étroitement. Ils se reposèrent aussitôt contre le lit, Tom avait déjà pu reprendre son souffle mais la fatigue ne tarda pas à l'envahir. Il se colla contre son petit-ami dont le cœur battait très fort dans la poitrine, embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire avec tendresse et esquissa un léger sourire à son intention.

Harry lui répondit gentiment et alla picorer le visage de baiser le visage de l'orphelin. Tom se leva pour jeter le préservatif usagé et se hâta de revenir dans la chaleur de son lit. Ils se caressèrent calmement quelques minutes mais bientôt les gestes se firent de plus en plus lents, et le sommeil les surprit tous les deux dans une même bouffée. Le silence se fit alors très présent dans la pièce, seulement troublé par deux légères respirations comblées et reposées.

XXXXXX

_Appartement de Lucius Malfoy, Londres. _

Draco Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là dans l'appartement londonien qui appartenait à ses parents. Il retira précautionneusement le bras possessif qui s'était enroulé autour de lui et le redonna à sa propriétaire avec un léger sourire. Il se leva et alla chercher son téléphone portable qui avait sonné bruyamment quelques secondes auparavant.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'empara du téléphone et vérifia le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il fut profondément agacé d'apercevoir qu'il était d'Hermione Granger. Cette jeune fille était dans le même lycée que lui et était accessoirement son ex petite-amie. Ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, non, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement était que cette même fille l'avait largué pour un benêt crétin, laid et ringard du nom de Ronald Weasley. Inutile d'ajouter que cela avait été probablement sa plus grande humiliation. Oui, c'était uniquement pour cela que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Après tout, cette fille ne comptait plus du tout pour lui. Avait-elle seulement compté ? Elle n'avait été qu'une amusante distraction. Baiser la fille du PDG de _General Revenue Corporation_ semblait être un coup de maître à ses yeux.

En toute honnêteté, il préférait encore sa relation plus qu'ambigüe et spéciale qu'il entretenait à présent avec sa nouvelle petite-amie. Il prit la décision de lire le message que lui envoyait cette garce en prenant un air détaché – même s'il était déjà certain que personne ne pourrait l'épier dans cet appartement où se trouvaient seulement sa copine et lui.

_"Bonsoir Draco, désolée de te déranger mais il faut absolument que tu me dises si tu as eu des nouvelles d'Harry récemment. Il s'est enfui de l'orphelinat avec son correspondant et plus de traces de lui nulle part. Les parents d'Harry sont ici et sont dévastés. Si tu as eu des nouvelles, rappelle-les immédiatement ! Eux ou la police. C'est très urgent. Bises. Herm."_

Draco fut très surpris par ce texto totalement inattendu. Il jeta un œil à sa copine qui dormait encore profondément et sortit de la chambre. Il s'installa sur le canapé de son salon, juste en face du sapin factice qui brillait de mille feux, et rechercha le numéro d'Harry dans son répertoire. Il essaya trois fois de le joindre mais il tombait systématiquement sur sa messagerie. De toute évidence, Harry avait éteint son portable. Ou peut-être n'avait-il plus de batterie. Dans les deux cas, Draco doutait qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

Il était persuadé que ni lui ni son correspondant ne voulaient être retrouvés par la police. Même s'il avait eu des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, il doutait fortement qu'il en aurait parlé à Hermione ou aux Potter. Après tout, il était au courant de la réaction qu'ils avaient adopté lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Harry était gay.

Et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aider qui que ce soit et surtout pas son idiote d'ex petite-amie. Il allait attendre qu'Harry se manifeste. En effet, Draco n'était pas dupe et était convaincu qu'il serait le premier à avoir des nouvelles de son ami. Rasséréné par cette vision des choses, il retourna dans son lit et esquissa un sourire goguenard lorsqu'il sentit les mains de sa compagne venir chatouiller une partie plus que sensible de son anatomie.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Bon, alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Draco fait son retour petit à petit, ça marque malheureusement la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de cette fiction. Même s'il reste encore quelques chapitres (je me répète à chaque chapitre, je sais :)).

Le lemon est long... Un peu trop, non ? Il est bizarre, je ne l'aime pas trop mais bon. J'ai eu quelques déboires fort contraignants avec ce lemon, toute une partie a été effacé et j'ai dû la réécrire. Bien-entendu, la réécriture ne ressemble en rien à la première version, et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose :p. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à tous de me lire. Je tiens à rappeler que je n'abandonne en aucun cas cette fiction !

SamaraXX.


	31. Que tout parte en fumée

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** Univers Alternatif, slash, lemons. Pour les besoins de la fiction, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu les sept tomes quelques détails, comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**Note : **Bonjour ! Oui, je sais bien que nous sommes le 11 mai 2009 et que je n'ai pas updaté depuis août 2008, je sais aussi que certains ont laissé des reviews pour me motiver et que ça a sans un doute provoqué en moi quelques brins de motivations qui m'ont fortement aidé à reprendre l'écriture de cette fic. Pour être honnête, une fois dedans, il ne m'a fallu que peu de journées pour écrire ce chapitre mais voilà... "Bienvenue chez moi" ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant ! Cependant, je vous promets de la finir. La fin est toute proche.

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre qui va par ailleurs vous ennuyer, je voudrais envoyer mon plus gros merci, ma plus grande reconnaissance envers **Deedee** qui m'a laissé ma MILLIEME review ! Eh oui ! Ma fiction a dépassé les 1000 reviews tout récemment ! :D. Pour cela, je lui fais d'énormes bisous et j'espère que mes cadeaux futurs en matière de fanfiction lui plairont ! :). Je te câline, Sublime Cafard Lubrique ! :).

_Pour les Reviews Anonymes_ : Les RaR pour_ Nara, Loan, Arianeth, Tori-Chan, Ligeia, Kami, Saisei, Roxaie, Kalsang, Nestle, Fandetoi, Misha, Mon Dieu, Brrruno, Deedee le Cafard Lubrique, Sarhena et Lilie_ se trouvent sur mon LJ. Ce sont les personnes qui ne se sont pas connectées pour reviewer. Passez lire la RaR si vous pouvez. A cette adresse : http:/ / samaraxx . livejournal . com / 39623 . html

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, que ce soit par mail ou MP. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faites le moi savoir !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

* * *

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**11****ème**** Chapitre : Que tout parte en fumée  
**

Au petit matin, Harry et Tom firent une fois de plus l'amour. Il faisait frais dans la pièce à présent. Le feu s'était éteint au milieu de la nuit. De plus, des bourrasques de vent noyées de brouillard venaient s'écraser contre le fin carreau des fenêtres. La température à l'extérieur des murs devait être glaciale. Tom s'immisça tout en douceur en Harry, le tenant fermement contre lui.

Tous les deux souhaitaient profiter de cette heure matinale pour s'imprégner de la quiétude des lieux. Ils étaient conscients que leur fuite pouvait toucher à sa fin à tout moment. Ils espéraient qu'Ida Riddle n'avait pas prévenu la police ou quoi que ce soit. Même si elle était la grand-mère de Tom, le jeune orphelin ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Elle n'avait pas semblé méchante la veille mais Tom la connaissait trop peu pour savoir si elle le couvrirait ou non. Après leurs ébats, Harry et Tom se rhabillèrent dans un silence quasi religieux.

La nuit passée et les instants intimes qu'ils venaient de partager les laissaient quelque peu intimidés. Ils se lançaient des petits sourires émus tandis que les images de la veille revenaient dans leur esprit. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup plus apprécié la deuxième intrusion de Tom en lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se remettre de leur première fois. Cela dit, il y avait plein de choses à apprécier lorsqu'on faisait l'amour. Harry le comprenait maintenant.

Avec ses anciennes petites amies, et notamment avec Cho Chang, le sexe avait toujours été une affaire de rentabilité. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce concept mais pour Harry il était impensable d'appréhender un acte sexuel avec son ex sans qu'il y ait du plaisir à la clef. Aujourd'hui, il voyait les choses un peu différemment. Ce qu'il avait expérimenté avec Tom n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant, et pourtant, il ne saurait dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé faire l'amour avec son correspondant. C'était certes douloureux mais les émotions ressenties étaient bien plus grandes.

Et bien que cette pensée fortement romantique le gênât prodigieusement, il se dit que pour la première fois, il avait fait l'amour avec une personne dont il était amoureux et ça compensait d'une certaine façon, la douleur occasionnée. Cela dit, Harry ne se leurrait pas. Une sexualité vécue indéfiniment de cette manière-là finirait sans un doute par le frustrer. Il avait été contenté par les mains de Tom mais rien ne l'excitait plus à présent que rentrer dans les fesses de Tom. Il se sentit légèrement rougir à cette idée. Se faire un homme n'avait rien d'une idée très conventionnelle pour lui mais depuis qu'il connaissait son correspondant, il possédait cette envie incongrue de rentrer en lui, de le sodomiser comme il se doit.

En vue du plaisir qu'avait pris Tom – et ce dont il s'enorgueillissait discrètement – il n'attendait plus que de pouvoir faire la même chose. Surtout que ses fesses étaient particulièrement irritées à présent et qu'il ne se voyait pas se faire prendre une troisième fois prochainement.

Une fois habillé, il quitta rapidement la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et se précipita vers celle qui lui avait été initialement prêtée par Ida Riddle. Il récupéra ses affaires dans un vif mouvement et passa à la salle de bain faire sa toilette. Du côté de Tom, les pensées s'entremêlaient. Il craignait que la fin de leur voyage soit proche. Il ne désirait pas du tout revenir à Londres mais il serait bientôt temps de reprendre la route de la capitale.

Cependant, avant cela, il était impensable de ne pas aller prospecter du côté de la maison des Gaunt. Il n'en éprouvait pas une très grande envie. Les explications d'Ida Riddle sur sa mère l'avaient passablement refroidi et il avait peur d'apprendre d'autres décevantes informations. Il ne voulait pas vraiment perdre ses belles illusions. Même si, intérieurement, il se disait qu'il était temps de grandir. Il avait sacralisé sa famille bien trop longtemps. La vérité était très amère mais elle avait le mérite de lui remettre les yeux en face des trous. Dans ce monde, il serait toujours seul. Point barre.

Il fronça les sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta à cette pensée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry qui revenait dans la chambre, les cheveux mouillés. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux en faisant tomber une multitude de gouttes afin d'arranger le fouillis général de sa chevelure. Tom alla lui aussi prendre sa douche, laissant Harry dans le désœuvrement le plus complet. Celui-ci contempla la chambre démodée et eut les mêmes réflexions que Tom quant au mauvais goût persistant du père de son correspondant. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry n'aimait pas le père de Tom. Il savait qu'il était idiot de se baser sur le seul témoignage d'Ida mais l'idée qu'un homme ait pu abandonner sa femme enceinte pour aller engrosser une autre quelques années après sans prendre des nouvelles de son premier enfant ne lui donnait pas envie de rencontrer ledit homme.

Il plaignait Tom. Il ignorait comment il réagirait s'il était à sa place. Il pensa un instant à ses parents qui l'avaient rejeté. Et s'ils finissaient par l'oublier ? Il ne serait pas idiot de penser que les parents d'Harry voudraient un deuxième enfant tôt ou tard. Ils en avaient parlé l'année dernière mais leurs travails respectifs étaient bien trop prenants. Ils avaient repoussé l'idée mais cela n'avait pas été abandonné. Harry n'avait pas accueilli la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Déjà à l'époque, l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui prendre sa place l'avait effrayé mais à présent, cette idée n'était plus une supposition. C'était certainement ainsi que ça allait se passer.

Ils mettraient peut-être des mois à concevoir un deuxième enfant mais la perspective d'avoir un nouveau bébé les consolerait peut-être de la "perte" de leur premier. Harry n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses parents depuis qu'il était parti de chez eux, et ce n'était pas par Sirius qu'il pourrait en avoir puisque que celui-ci était également en conflit avec eux. Harry savait qu'il avait été aimé durant toutes ces années et que ses parents ne l'oublieraient pas aussi facilement. Cependant, la venue d'un deuxième enfant devait très certainement être un nouveau départ pour eux. D'autant plus qu'ils devaient se sentir seuls dans cette grande maison sans Harry.

Les pensées du jeune homme s'envolèrent lorsque Tom revint dans la chambre, parfaitement habillé et l'air pressé. Le programme de la journée semblait se dessiner dans sa tête et il n'était plus centré sur Harry à présent. Il rassembla ses affaires, refit son lit à la va-vite et quitta la pièce. Harry le suivit.

Ida Riddle était déjà levée et avait préparé une table pour le petit-déjeuner. Tom parut extrêmement gêné par cette attention lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger. De toute évidence, Ida n'avait pas reçu de visite depuis tellement d'années qu'elle s'était appliquée à dresser une table élégante pour ses deux convives.

"Vous partez tout de suite ?" demanda-t-elle en avisant les sacs à dos que portaient Harry et Tom.

"Euh…" balbutia Tom avec hésitation, en passant une main dans ses cheveux, "On voudrait partir le plus tôt possible, nous avons plein de choses à faire…"

Au fur et à mesure que Tom déblatérait ses excuses, Madame Riddle avait commencé à pâlir. Elle semblait passablement déçue et cela se voyait. Elle hocha la tête de façon un peu trop énergique.

"D'accord" dit-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé, "Vous ne voulez pas quelques petites choses à manger que vous pourrez emporter ?"

"Ce serait très gentil, Madame Riddle" répondit vivement Harry dont le ventre grognait déjà de faim.

"Je vais vous préparer un petit lot de nourritures dans la cuisine, je reviens…"

Ida disparut de la salle à manger par une des portes du fond d'un pas lent. Lorsque Tom et Harry furent de nouveaux seuls, ce dernier s'avança de quelque pas et se tourna vers l'orphelin :

"Tom, on aurait largement eu le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ta grand-mère" remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je préfère m'éloigner de Little Hangleton le plus vite possible" répondit Tom d'un ton qui ne souffrirait aucune contradiction.

"Tu as vu toutes les choses qu'elle a préparé ? Ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu une aussi belle table avec de si délicieuses victuailles dessus… Un vrai petit-déjeuner dominical qu'elle nous a préparé là… Et sans vouloir faire mon goinfre, je crève la dalle !"

"On achètera quelque chose à manger quand on sera à la gare" répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

"Elle s'est vraiment fait chier pour nous, Tom, on ne devrait pas partir comme ça…" se désola Harry en regardant les toasts encore chauds, le bacon, les œufs, le lait, le thé et tout cet amas de nourriture qu'elle avait préparé pour eux trois.

"Harry, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici…"

"Je le sais bien… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On va aller voir la maison dans laquelle vivait ta mère, et ensuite quoi ? Tu veux qu'on prenne le train pour Londres, certes mais on ne sait même pas s'il y aura un train… C'est complètement idiot de partir sans rien prévoir. Ta grand-mère a peut-être l'air d'être restée figée à l'époque Victorienne mais je suis sûre qu'elle a le téléphone !"

Tom esquissa un sourire amusé. Il s'avança vers Harry et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte où avait disparu Ida Riddle. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, venant même se coller contre lui.

"De toute façon, je comptais utiliser son téléphone pour nous appeler un taxi" avoua Tom en souriant d'un air un peu moqueur.

"Oui, et ça ne coûte rien – à part quelques centimes – d'appeler la gare pour connaître les horaires. On ne va pas se les geler dehors pour rien alors qu'un Manoir nous offre l'hospitalité avec en prime, le petit-déjeuner gratuit, non ?"

Tom soupira puis se recula lorsqu'il entendit Ida Riddle revenir dans la pièce.

"Voilà, avec ça, vous aurez de quoi faire un bon petit pique-nique !" s'exclama Ida en souriant.

Le sac qu'elle portait à bout de bras était à tout point de vue énorme. Il y avait certainement plus de nourriture qu'ils n'auraient osé l'espérer.

"Ouah ! C'est vraiment adorable à vous, Madame Riddle" s'enthousiasma Harry à la vue du sac.

"Ça vous dérangerait de m'appeler Ida ?" demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

"Oh non, pas du tout, je préfère aussi…"

"Toi aussi, Tom, tu devrais m'appeler Ida" suggéra-t-elle d'un air tranquille.

"D'accord" répondit simplement Tom.

Ida laissa échapper un soupir heureux et leur esquissa un petit sourire.

"Dites, Ida…" commença Tom en souriant faiblement, "Finalement, on serait bien tenté de goûter à votre cuisine, ça nous a donné vraiment faim de regarder tout ça pendant que vous étiez parti, ça vous dérange si on reste déjeuner avec vous ?"

"C'est un plaisir, Tom" fut la réponse directe et posée.

Harry et Tom s'installèrent et se servirent de toutes les bonnes choses qu'Ida proposait. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

"Vous avez eu le temps de préparer tout ça ?" s'étonna Harry en regardant son assiette avec gourmandise.

"Je me lève tous les jours à cinq heures du matin, je dors tardivement et très peu. Ça a toujours été ainsi."

"Ah…"

Harry rougit un peu. Il espérait de tout son cœur que la vieillesse avait au moins rendu Ida un peu sourde. En regardant Tom, Harry comprit qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. Celui-ci s'était mordu la lèvre d'un air un peu emprunté. Ils n'avaient pas été spécialement discrets cette nuit.

"Vous avez bien dormi ?"

"Parfaitement" répondirent Harry et Tom à l'unisson.

Tom lança à Harry un regard noir ce qui lui fut rendu comme il se doit. De toute évidence, aucun des deux ne tenait à ce qu'Ida Riddle comprenne de quelle façon ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit.

"Ces chambres sont si mal isolées, je ne dors que dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Elle est coincée entre la cuisine et le salon. Ce sont deux pièces chauffées et au moins, il y fait plus chaud. Je n'utilise quasiment plus les étages du Manoir. De ce fait, j'ai tout à proximité lorsque j'utilise que le bas…"

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vendre votre maison ?" questionna Harry d'un air surpris.

Ida et Tom lui lancèrent un regard horrifié.

"Quoi ?"

"Cette maison a toujours appartenu à la famille Riddle, je ne m'en séparerais pour rien au monde…" expliqua Ida, froidement.

Harry n'avait semble-t-il pas aperçu l'inconfort que cette question représentait pour Ida et continua sur sa lancée :

"C'est pourtant sacrément perdu ici, il ne doit pas y avoir de magasins à dix kilomètres à la ronde. A votre âge, ça doit être difficile de faire les courses et d'acheter tout de dont vous avez besoin, sans parler qu'à part les trois maisons au début du village, ça a l'air d'être un coin vidé de la moindre présence humaine. Non ?"

"Durant les périodes estivales, il y a beaucoup plus de monde. Ce qui n'est pas pour me plaire, je suis solitaire, je préfère ma vie tranquille ici que dans les villes où tout le monde vit les uns sur les autres. C'est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas !"

"Très bien" capitula Harry en haussant les épaules, "Ça n'empêche pas que je pense qu'il y a des petites maisons mieux situées dans d'autres charmants villages voisins, non ?"

"Harry, je pense que tu ne peux pas saisir la valeur qu'a cette demeure pour moi… Me séparer d'elle, ce serait comme cracher sur la tombe de mon mari. Tu es en mesure de comprendre cela ?"

"Je pense oui… Vous savez j'ai un ami qui vit dans un Manoir tel que le vôtre, il est à l'écart de la ville mais pas non plus isolé. De plus, c'est une maison parfaitement entretenue, les jardins sont impeccables et il doit y avoir trois employés pour s'occuper de tout. Sans cela, il serait bien difficile de vivre dans une telle demeure, je pense…"

Ida regarda Harry quelques secondes encore puis se tourna vers Tom.

"Tu aimes cette maison, toi, Tom ?"

"Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas !" s'exclama Harry avec virulence, "C'est juste qu'à présent il existe des endroits beaucoup plus adaptés pour les personnes telles que vous… J'imagine juste que l'isolement n'est bon pour personne…"

"D'accord, Harry" répondit Ida en souriant d'une façon qui ne semblait pas parfaitement naturelle.

"Alors, Tom, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, qu'en penses-tu ?" reprit-elle en se tournant vers Tom d'un air beaucoup plus chaleureux. Elle semblait d'ores et déjà être prise d'affection pour le jeune homme discret et froid qui lui faisait face.

"J'aime beaucoup ce style de manoir" répondit-il calmement.

Elle lui envoya un large sourire satisfait. Tom ne lui renvoya aucun sourire et n'ajouta rien de plus à sa réponse. Cela sembla plaire encore davantage à Ida Riddle qui ne lâcha plus d'une seconde son petit-fils des yeux.

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à mon fils physiquement mais tu n'as strictement rien à voir avec lui. En revanche, je revois beaucoup de mon mari en toi" déclara-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle semblait avoir été fortement amoureuse de son mari. Tom s'en était rendu compte la veille mais il en était persuadé à présent.

"Tu sais, ton grand-père n'était pas un homme bon et d'une morale à toute épreuve. La plupart des gens qui habitaient ici en avaient peur et disaient que c'était une personne détestable. Heureusement, pas tous. Ceux qui le connaissaient le respectaient au plus haut point. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil mais il était honnête et redoutablement intelligent…"

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées une fois encore.

"Tout le contraire de mon fils…" ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

"Vous savez où il habite à présent ?" demanda Harry soudainement.

Tom soupira.

"Oui, bien-sûr"

"Je pense que Tom aimerait avoir son adresse" assura Harry en ignorant les regards enragés que lui envoyait son correspondant.

"Il n'habite pas tout près mais je t'écrirai l'adresse sur un petit bout de papier, Tom" promit-elle avec un regard perçant.

Tom allait protester mais seul un timide "merci" sortit de ses lèvres.

"Je t'en prie"

"Oh, et autre chose, Ida, on pourrait utiliser votre téléphone ?"

"Evidemment, il est dans le salon si vous en avez besoin. Le bottin est juste en-dessous au cas où. En revanche, si vous cherchez à joindre mon fils, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait encore le même numéro ou alors il a un problème avec son téléphone. A chaque fois que j'essaye, il y a quelques sonneries et je tombe sur sa messagerie…"

Harry esquissa un sourire gêné mais ne souhaita pas expliquer à Ida que son fils devait certainement filtrer chacun de ses appels.

"J'ai fini pour ma part" reprit Tom, rapidement, "Est-ce que je peux tout de suite utiliser le téléphone ?"

"Bien-sûr, Tom"

"Merci, je fais vite alors."

Harry et Ida restèrent silencieux un long moment puis le plus jeune se leva :

"Je peux vous aider à débarrasser la table ?" demanda-t-il avec énergie.

Ida Riddle leva lentement les yeux vers lui et cessa le petit jeu impatient qu'elle accomplissait avec sa broche. Elle semblait préoccupée par quelque chose.

"Oui, merci, Harry" dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

XXXXXX

"J'ai eu les horaires pour le train, il y en aura un en gare à quatorze heures, on se casse tout de suite !" somma Tom sans se préoccuper du froncement de sourcils de son petit-ami.

Tom venait de rejoindre Harry dans la salle de bain qui se brossait les dents.

"D'accord" soupira Harry après s'être rincé la bouche.

"Quoi ? Ça te pose encore un problème ?"

"Non, pas du tout et puis le courant ne passe pas entre ta grand-mère et moi" souligna Harry d'un air un peu désolé.

"En même temps, tu lui as parlé comme à ta dernière copine" remarqua Tom, narquoisement.

"Quoi ? J'ai été plus que poli et respectueux !" s'insurgea Harry tout en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'une serviette.

"Donc, tu avoues avoir été impoli et irrespectueux avec tes ex copines ?" le nargua Tom avec un sourire en coin.

"Je suis le petit-ami idéal Tom, tu devrais le savoir" plaisanta l'adolescent avant de décocher un stupide clin d'œil à l'intention de l'orphelin.

"Tu es ridicule…" fit Tom d'un air faussement consterné.

"Oui, eh bien, en tout cas, la seule qui aurait pu se plaindre de mon comportement c'est Pansy Parkinson"

"Tu es sorti avec cette tronche de cake qui se collait au bras de ta laideur d'ex copine dont le nom pitoyable était Cho Chang ?"

"Eh bien, oui… Par deux fois, on a vécu une histoire intense et douloureuse. Quatre longs mois de passion… Mais bon, ça s'est terminé le jour où elle a répété à Draco que j'avais eu un accident de pipi à l'école…"

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, nous étions en Maternelle" avoua Harry avec un petit sourire amusé, "Et je détestais de toutes mes forces Draco à cette époque, c'était rien qu'un petit con arrogant…"

"Ah ? Ben, il n'a pas tellement évolué…" persifla Tom à voix basse.

"Toujours est-il que j'ai foutu un énorme coup de poing à Pansy ce jour-là" reprit Harry qui finissait de ranger ses affaires dans sa trousse de toilettes.

La dernière phrase d'Harry interpella l'orphelin qui laissa échapper un rire après s'être figé quelques secondes par la surprise.

"C'est donc ça… Je me disais bien qu'elle devait s'être pris un arbre ou quelque chose dans la gueule pour avoir une tête pareil mais un coup de poing, ça se vaut aussi."

Harry pouffa quelques secondes puis essaya de reprendre son sérieux. Pansy et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien à présent, il ne voulait pas se moquer du physique de la jeune fille.

"Je suis prêt, tu as appelé un taxi ?"

"Il viendra dans deux heures" répondit Tom, "Ça nous laisse bien assez de temps pour trouver cette foutue maison…"

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Ida s'affairait à faire la vaisselle. Elle était rapide et concentrée dans sa tâche.

"Ida ?"

Elle cessa son activité et se tourna vers son petit-fils à qui elle lança un doux sourire qui surprit considérablement les deux adolescents.

"Nous devons y aller, à présent" expliqua Tom avec empressement.

Ida s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et se rapprocha de Tom, les yeux presque impassibles. Cependant, une tristesse contenue transparaissait à travers le noir de son regard.

"J'ai vraiment été ravie de te rencontrer, Tom" confessa-t-elle, la gorge un peu nouée.

"Idem" répondit Tom, très gêné.

"Je ne pense pas vivre encore des siècles alors j'espère que tu repasseras dans le coin avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée de venir m'enterrer" déclara-t-elle avec une certaine raideur.

Tom acquiesça.

"Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais… Je changerai mon testament pour toi…"

"Oh…" murmura Tom, pris de court. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Devait-il dire "merci" ? Ce n'était pas réellement quelque chose qui lui semblait convenir dans une telle situation.

"Oui ! Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous retarder davantage !"

"D'accord… Eh bien, au revoir Ida" répondit Tom avec un drôle de frémissement sur les lèvres.

Il resta encore un petit moment à regarder sa grand-mère puis tourna les talons. Harry offrit un sourire gêné à Ida Riddle, lui dit au-revoir également et rejoignit Tom qui attendait déjà hors de la maison.

Le brouillard ne s'était toujours pas dissipé, Harry s'engouffra à l'extérieur, ferma la lourde porte derrière lui et risqua un regard vers son correspondant. Celui-ci s'était figé sur le seuil de la porte, l'air un peu ailleurs.

"Ça va, Tom ?"

"Oui, oui" répondit immédiatement ce dernier en se tournant de trois quart vers lui, "Allons-y".

Harry et Tom marchèrent côte à côte dans le froid glacial. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de leurs bouches au rythme de leurs respirations. Harry pouvait sentir l'appréhension de Tom sans même avoir à le regarder. Il marchait sans une hésitation et semblait décidé à aller de l'avant mais il était aisé de deviner son malaise. Tom jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant que le Manoir disparaisse de sa vue, il avait un drôle de nœud dans l'estomac.

"Ce n'est pas bizarre qu'elle veuille me laisser un héritage, selon toi ?"

"Euh, non, pas spécialement. C'est une femme très seule…" se risqua à dire Harry, essayant de trouver une explication plausible à la soudaine déclaration d'Ida Riddle.

"Tu penses que je peux la croire sur parole ?" demanda Tom dans un chuchotement gêné.

"Je ne sais pas… Je pense… Pas toi ?"

"Ça m'étonne ce genre de choses. Les gens ont tendance à faire des promesses qu'ils ne tiennent jamais" expliqua Tom, les sourcils froncés et l'air renfrogné.

"Tu sais, c'est ta grand-mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait…"

"Pour m'attirer, pour que je revienne la voir et que je la laisse pas crever seule dans ce Manoir… Son fils ne répond même plus à ses appels ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle nous a dit ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si stupide. Elle lançait clairement un message, elle est seule et voudrait certainement que je vienne lui changer les couches quand elle sera incontinente et incapable de bouger…"

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pensais ça plus tôt ?" s'étonna Harry qui s'était soudainement arrêté.

"J'avais peur qu'elle entende et puis ce n'est qu'en parlant de testament que j'ai compris…" murmura Tom d'un ton hésitant, "Elle essaye de m'acheter ni plus ni moins, en essayant de m'attirer avec ses prétendues richesses. Je suis sûre qu'elle est ruinée, il ne lui reste que ce Manoir décrépi…"

"Je pense aussi…" avoua Harry d'un ton faible, "Mais cela ne change rien… Elle a dit qu'elle changerait son testament pour toi, pas qu'elle te lèguerait tout. C'était juste un moyen pour te montrer qu'elle t'avait adopté dans sa famille…" suggéra Harry.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a d'autres moyens que de parler de mort et de succession ?"

"Bien-sûr mais si elle te ressemble, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour l'expression des sentiments sans vouloir te vexer Tom. Je ne l'aurais pas vue te prendre dans ses bras pour te dire qu'elle te considère comme son fils !" remarqua Harry en prenant plus d'assurance dans ses propos.

"Encore heureux..." grimaça Tom avec un léger frisson.

Harry eut un sourire.

"Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à revenir la voir si tu ne veux pas de toute façon" conclut Harry en reprenant la marche.

"Ça c'est sûr, je ne pense pas revenir" répondit Tom en toute honnêteté.

"Vraiment ?"

Tom ne répondit pas. Ils pénétraient la forêt de GallWitchia et l'obscurité s'était brusquement refermée sur eux, dans un étau oppressant et inquiétant.

"Ida a dit que c'était vers le nord-ouest" se souvint Tom en reprenant ses esprits. Son pas si fit alors bien plus volontaire.

"Tu comptes rendre visite à ton père ?"

"Je ne sais pas" soupira Tom et reprit très rapidement : "s'il-te-plaît, ne me pose plus cette question."

"D'accord" consentit Harry en haussant les épaules.

XXXXXX

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ils aperçurent à travers la végétation foisonnante une maisonnée abandonnée qui était dans un état un peu lamentable. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres mais tous les carreaux de celles-ci avaient été cassés. Le bois de la cabane semblait moisi de là où ils étaient. Les délimitations d'un jardin se faisaient encore visibles autour de la maison, notamment grâce aux arbres coupés dont il ne restait que les souches ici et là. Cependant, la nature avait repris ses droits sur le lieu et nombre de mauvaises herbes et de jeunes pousses avaient fait leur apparition. Le chemin jusque la porte d'entrée était quasiment inexistant tant la mousse avait à présent recouverte l'allée.

La maison avait l'apparence d'une cabane de chasseur ou d'un abri de jardin, il était difficile de croire qu'une famille avait jadis vécu à cet endroit. Tom se demanda vraiment quelle lubie avait pu frapper le père de sa mère pour construire une maison au beau milieu d'un bois sans eau, ni électricité. Et comment son propre père avait-il pu venir s'installer là-dedans après le luxe visible du Manoir de son enfance ?

Quel chantage avait pu le lier à sa mère ? Tom était quasiment certain qu'il s'était débarrassé de toute la famille de sa mère. Il n'en saurait jamais rien mais son histoire semblait noyée de zones d'ombre. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'on puisse vivre dans un taudis pareil. Sa mère avait été une bien pauvre personne. Il se surprit à penser que ça avait été une chance pour lui qu'il ait pu vivre ailleurs… Il ne sait quel genre d'homme il serait devenu s'il avait grandi dans cette minuscule cabane piteuse.

Harry avança entre les hautes herbes vers la porte de la maisonnée. Tom le suivit avec réticence en jetant de vifs regards sur le lieu où avait – semble-t-il – vécut sa mère. La porte n'était pas fermée, elle se laissa ouvrir sur une petite pièce qui avait été vidée de toutes ses affaires. Il n'y avait plus rien dans les petites pièces de la cabane, pas de meubles, pas d'objets. Simplement un amas de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Rien de plus.

Tom pénétra la plus grande pièce qui avait dû servir de salon à en voir la petite cheminée. Harry semblait très intimidé et ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets vers son correspondant.

"Tu vas bien ?"

Tom se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il fut au centre de la pièce.

"J'ignore ce que tu peux bien penser de moi et de ma vie à cet instant…" avoua Tom avant de poser son regard sur un rebord d'une des étroites fenêtres sur lequel des inscriptions avaient été gravées dans le bois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu ne me connais que depuis peu et tu as déjà eu vent des côtés les plus pitoyables de mon existence" expliqua Tom avant de s'avancer vers le rebord.

Harry fronça les sourcils, embêté que Tom ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train d'observer mais il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

"Tu sais bien que pour ça n'a pas d'importance…"

"Mmh" marmonna Tom avant de passer un doigt sur les inscriptions, "Viens voir…"

Harry se posta à côté de son correspondant et posa un regard sur ce qu'il lui désignait de la main.

"On dirait un serpent… Et un étrange symbole…"

"Oui, je me demande ce que ça représente" pérora Tom avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Ta famille faisait peut-être partie d'un clan, quelque chose comme ça…"

"Ils avaient l'air sacrément dérangé, surtout" coupa Tom d'un ton moqueur.

"Tu sais certains peuples ont des façons de vivre qu'on ne comprend pas toujours, qui sait quels origines pouvaient avoir ta mère et sa famille…" tenta Harry avec réserve.

"Ouais… Une sorte de bohémiens stupides et analphabètes…" cracha Tom en reculant soudainement.

Son brusque mouvement fit un bruit bien plus conséquent qu'il n'aurait dû et cela coupa court à la réplique qu'Harry s'était apprêté à lancer.

"C'était quoi ça ?" s'étonna l'adolescent en levant les sourcils.

Tom baissa le regard vers ses pieds et vit qu'une latte de plancher n'était pas parfaitement posée au sol. En marchant dessus, elle s'était légèrement déboîtée et avait provoqué ce bruit inattendu. Tom fit une grimace sceptique et se baissa pour soulever la latte délicatement.

Une ouverture se trouvait là, un léger trou dans lequel se cachait un petit coffre joliment ouvragé. Tom posa la latte sur le sol et se saisit de l'objet dans les mains, le levant à hauteur de ses yeux. Un rayon de soleil passa sur le coffre et révéla les mêmes symboles qui avaient été négligemment gravé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Encore ces drôles de signes…" soupira Tom avant de poser la boîte au sol.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de vouloir lever le couvercle du coffre. Harry s'accroupit à côté de son correspondant et passa une main chaude sur sa cuisse. Il se doutait que ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour Tom. Il était admiratif de voir avec quel calme il faisait face à tous ces nouveaux évènements.

"Tu veux que je l'ouvre pour toi ?"

Tom acquiesça sans dire un mot. La peur de la déception se faisait présente partout en lui, c'est pourquoi il se borna à croire qu'il n'y avait strictement rien dans cette ridicule petite boîte.

Cependant, Harry y sortit une feuille blanche pliée en deux et en se saisissant de celle-ci, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un objet scintillant s'était échappé et avait roulé sur le plancher. Tom la rattrapa d'un geste vif en posant sa main dessus. Il soupira fortement puis risqua un regard sur l'objet après avoir soulevé sa main. Ils se penchèrent alors immédiatement vers l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'une bague sur lequel brillait un diamant de mille feux. Un diamant noir et légèrement transparent tenu par un anneau d'or. Tom mit la bague au creux de sa paume et l'observa minutieusement.

"Il y a encore ce symbole à l'intérieur… Ce triangle avec le cercle…" déclara Tom.

"Elle est vraiment magnifique…"

Tom la mit spontanément à son doigt et constata qu'elle lui allait parfaitement. Il s'agissait d'une belle bague qui semblait porter les "armoiries" de sa famille.

"Montre voir ce que c'est que cette feuille" ordonna Tom, impassible.

Harry la déplia rapidement et tomba sur un dessin qui le laissa bouché bée. Le tracé était tellement net et sublime qu'il lui semblait que le portrait dessiné était bien vivant. Il reconnaissait très bien la personne sur le papier : il s'agissait de Tom.

"Mon père…" murmura Tom, l'air soudain particulièrement affecté.

"C'est ta mère qui l'a dessiné" devina alors Harry, son ton était doux comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

Le dessin était empreint de tendresse et d'adoration. La sensibilité de la mère de Tom transparaissait clairement à travers les coups de crayons qui avaient reproduit d'une manière incroyablement fidèle le visage du père de Tom.

L'orphelin comprit à cet instant que sa mère avait trouvé un autre moyen pour s'exprimer que les lettres. Son dessin était extrêmement évocateur.

"Pourquoi a-t-elle laissé ça ici ?"

"Elle est partie en voulant tout laisser derrière elle… Sa famille, son amour…" chuchota Tom d'un air douloureux.

Harry le regarda bizarrement, se demandant un peu comment cette explication avait pu naître dans son esprit.

"Elle est partie en voulant tout recommencer… Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps… Elle est morte avant…"

"Elle voulait une nouvelle vie avec toi" murmura Harry, très sérieusement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tom.

Celui-ci soutint son regard pendant un moment, il y eut tellement d'espoir et d'émotion en ce regard en quelques secondes qu'Harry fut pris d'un violent frisson mais son correspondant finit par baisser les yeux bien trop rapidement. Ceux-ci étaient un peu plus brillants qu'habituellement. Tom sourit d'un air ironique puis se releva brusquement sur ses jambes.

"Ouais… Enfin bon, il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Le taxi va nous attendre…"

"Oui… Emporte la boîte et le dessin" fit Harry en tendant les objets vers Tom.

L'orphelin s'en saisit avec un peu d'hésitation et remit le portrait dans le coffre. Il réussit ensuite à mettre le tout dans son sac. Ils sortirent peu après de la maisonnée mais avant de faire trois pas, Tom se stoppa dans un geste brusque et inattendu. Il revint en arrière, posa son sac au sol et jeta un regard haineux à la maison.

Harry le regarda faire d'un air surpris. Tom ouvrit son sac rageusement et fouilla énergiquement à l'intérieur. Il en sortit un briquet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" questionna Harry d'un air inquiet.

Tom rassembla des objets facilement inflammables ainsi que du bois sec à l'intérieur de la maison et s'appliqua à créer une petite flamme au centre de la cheminée improvisée. Harry chercha à l'arrêter mais Tom le fit reculer plusieurs fois.

"Merde… Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Il alla se poser devant lui : il faisait maintenant grandir les flammes et celles-ci commençaient déjà à lécher un des murs. Le visage de Tom était figé dans une détermination infaillible. Harry essaya de le raisonner avec tous les arguments dont il pouvait faire preuve :

"C'est là où a grandi ta mère ! Tu ne peux pas détruire ça… Tom, écoute-moi… Laisse la nature la faire tomber d'elle-même ! A quoi ça rime ?"

Harry stoppa net ces paroles lorsqu'il aperçut quelques larmes couler sur le visage de son correspondant.

"Tom… ?" appela-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

"Il faut sortir maintenant" déclara l'orphelin une fois qu'il fut sûr que le feu ne s'éteindrait pas.

La fumée commençait à envahir la pièce, les deux jeunes hommes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps avant de retrouver l'air frais. Tom rangea son sac soigneusement, le remit sur son dos et lança un dernier regard à la maisonnée. Elle laissait déjà échapper une fumée grise mais aucune flamme ne se voyait encore de l'extérieur. Cependant, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle disparaisse complètement.

Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de cabane, plus de maison des Gaunt. Le côté déplorable de la vie de Tom s'envolerait enfin en fumée dans tous les sens du terme. Il s'avança vers l'orée du bois sans un mot d'explication pour Harry qui se contenta de lancer un dernier regard désolé vers la maison avant de courir rejoindre son correspondant.

Ils se devaient à présent de rejoindre Londres. Ils ne savaient pas encore très bien ce qu'ils allaient y faire mais ils ne comptaient pas revenir à l'orphelinat. Il ne leur restait que quelques jours avant la nouvelle année et il était impensable à leurs yeux de vivre ces fêtes dans un endroit aussi austère que l'établissement où avait grandi Tom.

Bientôt, le séjour à Londres toucherait à sa fin et il serait alors temps pour eux de prendre une décision.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Je vous supplie de me laisser une review ! :) Désolée pour les fautes et les incohérences s'il y en a...

Avant de vous laisser, j'aurai une question à demander à qui voudra répondre. Je m'interroge depuis un certain moment sur la pertinence des Univers Alternatifs telle "Bienvenue chez moi". Puisque vous me lisez, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez des UA, est-ce que c'est par dépit que vous vous rabattez sur ces fics si différentes du monde d'Harry Potter ou est-ce que vous aimez vraiment ça ? Je parle des UA en général, pas simplement de ma fic. Pensez-vous qu'un UA n'est qu'une fiction originale déguisée en fanfiction ?

Merci à ceux qui voudront bien me répondre.

A bientôt, j'ose l'espérer !

SamaraXX.

PS : Si vous le pouvez, faites un tour sur mon profil, j'y fais la pub d'un forum sur l'écriture tout beau, tout neuf que j'aime beaucoup, venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! :)


	32. Au gré des révélations

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter.

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** Univers Alternatif, slash, lemons. Pour les besoins de la fiction, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu les sept tomes quelques détails, comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements, pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**Note : **Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le 32ème chapitre de ma fiction. Il n'est pas parfait et je me suis laissée emporter par l'écriture une fois de plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. L'ambiance change totalement, je trouve.

Je n'ai pas encore fait les Réponses aux Reviews mais je compte le faire ! Je le ferai dans la journée ou plus tard, je commencerai cette nuit mais je n'aurai peut-être pas fini. Les Reviews Anonymes (les personnes qui ne se sont pas enregistrées ou qui n'ont pas de compte sur ce site) seront disponibles sur mon LJ : samaraxx . livejournal . com. Comme d'habitude :).

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**12****ème**** Chapitre : Au gré des révélations**

"Oh… Tu as remarqué qu'on est le 24 décembre ?" demanda Harry d'un air idiot en regardant la date inscrite au-dessus de l'horloge de la gare.

Tom haussa les épaules et continua de lire le journal qu'il avait acheté au marchand de journaux de la gare de Torquay.

"Dire que ta grand-mère va fêter Noël seul" se désola Harry en s'adossant plus confortablement contre le banc de fer.

"Oui mais je ne me vois pas retourner à Little Hangleton pour elle, surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il est, la vieille cabane doit être en proie aux flammes" répondit Tom sans lever les yeux de son intéressante lecture.

"Non, c'est sûr" soupira Harry en battant le rythme enjoué qui passait à l'intérieur de la gare avec sa jambe, "Ça me foutrait le cafard de fêter Noël dans son Manoir, il y fait trop sombre, il y a trop de tentures et la décoration restée identique à celle du début du siècle rend l'ambiance un peu glauque je trouve…"

"Eh ben dis donc, tu dois avoir un sacré cafard quand tu es à l'orphelinat…"

"Non, l'effet gothique, j'aime assez" avoua Harry, en haussant les épaules.

"Mmh…" marmonna Tom, pas tellement intéressé par les propos de son correspondant.

Il fallait dire que ça faisait une demi-heure qu'Harry racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il s'ennuyait fortement depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis sur ce banc en attendant le train pour Londres de 13h21. Ils avaient pu avoir un train direct pour Londres mais ils arriveraient à la gare de Paddington qui était à vingt minutes de l'orphelinat de Stockwell en voiture. Harry était assez angoissé à l'idée de rentrer et n'avait trouvé d'échappatoire que dans la parole.

De toute façon, ni Harry ni Tom ne souhaitaient se rapprocher de l'orphelinat. Ils ignoraient ce qu'ils feraient en arrivant à Londres mais, au moins, c'était une ville que Tom connaissait parfaitement bien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis depuis tout à l'heure ?" demanda Harry en se penchant vers le journal d'un air curieux.

Tom soupira. Il lança un regard agacé vers Harry puis lui montra le long article qu'il était en train de lire.

"Oh… Des histoires politiques…" grimaça Harry en laissant ses yeux défiler sur le journal, "Oh, ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore des scandales chez ces putains de conservateurs…"

Tom était impassible mais il cacha le journal de la vue d'Harry, retournant lire son article sans les commentaires exaspérants de son petit-ami.

"Ça t'intéresse ?" s'étonna Harry.

"_Tout _m'intéresse mais la politique en particulier, c'est vrai. Cela dit, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que ce que ce journal raconte, il est résolument de gauche. Bien évidemment, ça ne les pousse pas à être objectifs vis-à-vis des conservateurs" expliqua Tom d'une voix mesurée.

"Oui, enfin il ne faut pas un esprit critique très développé pour se rendre que ces mecs sont arriérés…" se moqua Harry d'un ton méprisant.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne partages pas leurs idées qu'ils sont nécessairement arriérés" dit Tom calmement.

Harry lui lança un regard étrange, à mi-chemin entre l'incertitude et la contrariété.

"Ne me dis pas que tu apprécies les idées racistes, homophobes et stupidement chauvines de ces mecs !" rétorqua-t-il avec véhémence.

"Je n'appartiens à aucun parti politique" répondit Tom, "Mais si je devais m'attacher à des idées et mettre un nom dessus, je suppose qu'on dirait de moi que je suis un conservateur d'extrême-droite en effet…"

"Oh mon dieu…" cracha Harry avec un semblant de dégoût.

"Quoi ?" fit Tom en tournant soudainement la tête vers lui.

"Rien…" soupira l'adolescent de façon un peu méprisante.

"Je ne critique par tes sensibilités politiques, moi, même si tu ne sembles même pas savoir ce que signifie vraiment la politique" déclara Tom froidement.

"Euh… Je t'en prie, je suis un minimum éduqué" répliqua Harry en se renfrognant.

"Oui, eh bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, chacun ses idées mais au moins, je sais de quoi je parle et j'irai jusqu'au bout pour mes idées…"

"Comment ça ? Tu comptes faire de la politique ?" l'interrogea brusquement Harry en levant haut ses sourcils.

"Pourquoi pas, j'y réfléchis…" admit Tom en évitant le regard moqueur de son correspondant.

"Tu veux faire partie de ces horribles hypocrites ? Tu penses sincèrement que tu pourras devenir l'un d'eux ?"

"Eh bien, oui ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à cela" dit Tom, semblant maintenant un peu gêné de parler de cela.

Harry éclata d'un rire un peu sardonique.

"Tu te vois Premier Ministre ou quoi ?"

Des petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Tom ce qui surprit son correspondant. Tom ne rougissait quasiment jamais. Il devait, de ce fait, avoir touché juste.

"Ton ambition n'a pas de limites" reprit alors Harry, un peu abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

Tom garda le silence sans prêter attention aux regards ahuris de son petit-ami.

"Je comprends pourquoi tu ne tiens pas à dévoiler ton homosexualité maintenant…"

Tom soupira fortement et jeta un regard profondément agacé vers Harry. Il finit de lire son article et le plia soigneusement sur ses genoux.

"Tu sais, je compte aussi rentrer à Cambridge l'année prochaine si mes résultats à mes examens se font suffisamment bons. Ils s'intéressant davantage aux capacités qu'au portefeuille du paternel, ce qui m'arrange beaucoup dans mon cas. Mon ambition n'a pas que des désavantages, si tu veux mon avis…" déclara subitement Tom sans croiser le regard d'Harry.

En effet, Cambridge était la ville la plus proche de Newport. S'il pensait à revenir dans la région d'Harry, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il y avait un avenir à leur relation. Harry esquissa un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Tom.

"Ce serait merveilleux si tu pouvais aller à Cambridge" chuchota Harry avant de chercher à l'embrasser.

"Non… Harry…" le repoussa Tom en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Harry, impatient et irrité, attira le menton de Tom vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit l'orphelin se tendre à ses côtés, peu enthousiaste de s'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde. Harry voulut approfondir le baiser malgré la gêne de Tom. Il savait que si l'orphelin n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser, il l'aurait repoussé sans ménagement. Harry posa une main sur la cuisse de son correspondant sous le journal et la remonta légèrement, caressant de ce fait le muscle ferme de Tom par-dessus son pantalon. Tom reflua un grognement. Les souvenirs de cette nuit revinrent le hanter, il se rappelait avec précision l'effet que cela faisait de prendre Harry et l'envie de baiser jaillit soudain en lui. Il se recula, conscient qu'Harry essayait de lui donner envie en remontant ainsi sa main vers son sexe.

"Où est-ce que je vais pouvoir te baiser à Londres ?" demanda Tom à voix basse, le regard lourd. Sa question était surtout rhétorique, il semblait se la poser à lui-même.

Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu interloqué par la brusque question de son correspondant.

"Tu devrais plutôt demander où _je _vais pouvoir te baiser à Londres" répliqua Harry avant de fondre de nouveau vers les lèvres de son correspondant.

"Ça risque d'être compromis à l'orphelinat, d'autant plus que je subodore qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion d'être souvent ensemble une fois là-bas. Tout le monde va nous tomber dessus pour nous sermonner, sois-en sûr."

"J'en doute pas…" répondit Harry, sa main toujours positionnée sur la cuisse de son correspondant.

Ce fut Tom qui reprit les lèvres d'Harry, il passa même un bras derrière son corps, souhaitant probablement qu'Harry se rapproche de lui.

"Ah ? Le regard des autres ne t'indispose plus, Monsieur le Ministre ?" lança Harry d'un air moqueur, entre deux baisers.

"Tant qu'on est à Torquay, autant en profiter. Je crois bien que j'aurais pas l'occasion de t'embrasser comme ça avant un moment" expliqua Tom avec un léger sourire.

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois de façon outrageuse, ce qui indisposa nombre de passants qui les regardaient d'un air choqué et dégoûté. Ni Tom ni Harry ne pouvaient le voir, trop occupés à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. La main d'Harry était à présent posée contre le sexe de son correspondant mais ne bougeait plus. Il sentait celui-ci être légèrement dur et cela l'excita comme jamais. Il retira sa main, ce qui sembla soulager son correspondant qui craignait de bander comme un âne au milieu d'une gare. Harry l'embrassa de nouveau et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Tout le monde nous regarde… Et si on trouvait un coin plus tranquille ?"

Tous deux se regardèrent pendant un moment, grimacèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. D'un commun accord – quoique silencieux – ils avaient décidé que les toilettes restaient la meilleure option. Ils prirent leurs affaires et se hâtèrent d'atteindre les toilettes de la gare qui étaient miraculeusement propres. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une des cabines (ce qui n'était pas aussi simple que ce que l'on pourrait croire à cause de leurs sacs qui envahissaient tout l'espace). Le confinement ne les dérangea pas. Surtout Tom lorsqu'Harry s'agenouilla pour le sucer. Il se fit la réflexion que le sexe était décidément une chose merveilleuse, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris que c'était tellement mieux avec un homme. Il soupira fortement contre la mince paroi des toilettes en se sentant aussi puceau qu'à sa première expérience. Sa redécouverte du sexe depuis qu'il connaissait Harry se faisait particulièrement exquise. Lorsque Harry revint à sa hauteur, il put constater avec amusement que celui-ci arborait une érection des plus raisonnables. D'humeur généreuse, il vint chercher son sexe sans chercher à le faire languir, se repaissant de l'expression totalement affolante d'Harry lorsqu'il jouissait.

XXXXXX

Finalement, lorsqu'ils sortirent des toilettes, il était déjà plus que temps de se diriger vers leur quai. L'endroit était d'ores et déjà bondé. De ce fait, ils allaient devoir batailler pour entrer en premier et trouver une bonne place. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un amas de personnes passa devant eux. Harry ne compta pas le nombre de valises qui passèrent sur ses pieds, écrasant par là même ses pauvres orteils déjà endoloris par le froid. Tom n'apprécia pas le traitement aussi bien que son correspondant et repoussa sans douceur les malotrus qui osaient s'en prendre à ses pieds. Il méprisait plus que tout ces idiots qui s'entassaient vers la minuscule porte, allant jusqu'à forcer l'entrée, se compactant comme des patates pourries dans l'espoir de pénétrer le train en premier.

Tom attrapa son sac et se précipita vers une des portes avant du train où la queue de personnes était déjà moins impressionnante. Ils purent entrer sans dommage, sans froisser un seul vêtement et allèrent s'installer tranquillement. A peine installés, Harry se hâta de sortir son téléphone portable et son chargeur. Par bonheur, le train était équipé d'une prise sur laquelle Harry comptait recharger son téléphone.

"Dis donc, on peut dire que ton téléphone t'a manqué" remarqua Tom d'un ton sarcastique en notant l'empressement de son petit-ami.

Harry soupira mais ne répondit pas. Tom n'était pas un amoureux des téléphones portables et ne comprenait pas que son petit-ami puisse en être aussi dépendant. Cependant, l'orphelin se doutait qu'avoir de vrais amis rendait l'utilisation d'un téléphone bien plus intéressante. Or, ce ne fut pas une pensée qui le calma pour autant. Etrangement, l'idée qu'Harry ait des amis qui puissent autant lui manquer l'embêtait quelque peu. Harry laissa son portable charger un moment avant de l'allumer.

Tom le vit froncer des sourcils au moment où il vérifiait ses messages.

"Un problème ?" demanda Tom, se fustigeant aussitôt de montrer de l'intérêt à ce que pouvaient raconter ses amis.

"J'ai dû recevoir une vingtaine de messages, sans mentir, sans parler des messages vocaux" expliqua Harry, le visage pâlissant, se teintant d'une expression contrariée.

"Il ne faut pas s'étonner pour si peu… On est officiellement en train de fuguer. Ils ont dû baliser comme c'est pas permis là-bas" répliqua Tom d'un air sombre en pensant à Mrs. Cole et à la crise de nerfs qu'elle avait dû piquer. Cette histoire ruinait certainement toutes ses chances que le Professeur Dumbledore accepte de renouveler l'expérience l'année prochaine.

"Ils ont appelé mes parents…" murmura Harry en soupirant, "Hermione m'a supplié au moins cent fois de rentrer dès que j'aurais ces messages."

"Tes parents, de foutus hypocrites…" marmonna Tom, tournant son regard vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre du train.

"Ils ont fait le déplacement jusqu'à Londres" reprit Harry d'un air surpris.

"Evidemment, t'es leur fils je te rappelle !" s'exclama Tom d'un ton un peu méprisant.

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Il comprenait que le sujet de ses parents puisse embêter son petit-ami. Harry imaginait que Tom aurait aimé qu'ils soient tous les deux orphelins à présent mais de toute évidence le fait que Lily et James ne soient pas morts serait toujours une différence entre eux. Cependant, une certaine aigreur prit possession de lui lorsqu'il remarqua que Tom n'était pas du tout enthousiaste à l'idée que les parents d'Harry aient pu se soucier de son bien-être. Tom aurait sûrement préféré qu'ils continuent de lui en vouloir pour une raison qu'Harry comprenait mais qui lui faisait penser que Tom était tout de même égoïste.

"Oh… J'ai aussi reçu des messages de Draco qui me demandent quelles folies on peut être en train de faire tous les deux" ajouta Harry, souhaitant dissiper le malaise qui avait implicitement pris forme entre eux.

"Ah…" répondit Tom, le regard toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

"Il est à Londres en ce moment, dans l'appartement de son père, seul avec sa petite-amie" continua Harry en parcourant en même temps les messages reçus.

"Sympa le papa !"

"Ouais… Enfin du coup, il me propose de passer si notre désir était juste de fuir l'orphelinat."

Tom s'intéressa alors vraiment à ce que racontait Harry et se tourna vers lui. Un léger espoir semblait briller dans ses yeux mais il disparut très vite.

"Tu as envie d'y aller ? Ton ami doit te manquer, je suppose" dit-il, adoptant une attitude dégagée et décontractée.

"Bien-sûr mais surtout… Ça pourrait retarder notre retour à l'orphelinat, on pourrait fêter Noël tous les deux – enfin tous les quatre. C'est toujours mieux que les rues de Londres, non ?"

"Certainement" acquiesça Tom, "Tu as son adresse ?"

"Oui… Pourquoi ?"

"Note-la et ferme ton portable. Autant ne laisser aucune chance à la police de nous retrouver jusqu'à ce que tu ais décidé de rentrer" chuchota Tom, son visage devenant impavide et impénétrable.

"Très bien" fit Harry tout en se saisissant d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent.

"Je serais content pour toi si tout s'arrange avec tes parents" souffla Tom soudainement alors que le train engageait sa dernière ligne droite jusque Londres.

XXXXXX

Le froid était terriblement mordant sur Praed Street lorsque Tom et Harry sortirent de la gare de Paddington. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la station de métro de la Circle Line, désireux de retrouver au plus vite la chaleur des souterrains londoniens. Harry ne cessait de tripoter son téléphone portable éteint dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'écouter les messages vocaux que Sirius et ses parents lui avaient laissé – ils étaient de toute évidence beaucoup moins à l'aise avec les messages écrits que ses amis. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de les écouter ou pas. Ses parents l'avaient déçus et blessés d'une façon que personne ne l'avait fait jusque là. Il ignorait s'il éprouvait vraiment l'envie de les pardonner aussi facilement. Pourtant, une envie enfantine en lui était pleine d'espoir, espérant que ses parents étaient revenus avec l'intention de réparer le lien qui avait été sectionné entre eux.

Cependant, il n'aurait pas été du tout contre le fait d'écouter les messages de Sirius si tant est que ceux-ci ne soient pas remplis d'inquiétude. Il imaginait fort bien son parrain se culpabiliser à l'idée d'être un mauvais "protecteur" envers lui. Harry accéléra le pas lorsqu'il vit que Tom avait déjà atteint les escaliers menant dans les entrailles de Londres. Son correspondant connaissait le chemin sans jamais avoir été chez Draco Malfoy. Il était facilement perceptible dans la démarche assurée du brun qu'il avait plus que l'habitude d'arpenter les rues de Londres.

"Dépêche-toi Harry, le métro arrive dans quelques secondes" l'informa Tom alors qu'il arrivait sur le quai du _tube _londonien.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de minutes pour arriver au quartier où se trouvait l'appartement de Lucius Malfoy. Il était en plein centre de Londres, un endroit chic, calme et à deux pas des endroits les plus intéressants de la capitale anglaise. Il n'y avait que des maisons blanches de craie qui avaient un petit côté _Mary Poppins_ aux yeux d'Harry. Tom était déjà allé dans ce genre de quartier et n'était pas vraiment impressionné contrairement à Harry qui connaissait le coût de ces maisons hautement prisées.

"Tu es déjà venu ici ?"

"Ouais… Une ou deux fois…" marmonna Tom, le regard fuyant.

"A quelle occasion ?" s'étonna Harry, il n'était pas sans savoir que Stockwell se trouvait à plus d'une heure de métro d'ici.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je connaissais tout de Londres" répondit Tom d'un air ennuyé.

"Oui bien-sûr mais je pensais que tu faisais plutôt référence aux quartiers lugubres sans vouloir t'offenser" expliqua Harry en pestant intérieurement contre le froid qui s'immisçait dans son manteau.

"Oh tu sais, les choses les plus intéressantes, malsaines et lugubres se passent bien plus souvent dans ce genre d'appartements" lança Tom en désignant du menton l'immeuble de Lucius Malefoy vers lequel ils avançaient.

"Ah…" fit Harry, un peu dépité, il avait peur de savoir à quoi faisait référence Tom.

"Oui, enfin bon… C'est comme ça…" répondit Tom en haussant les épaules.

"Tu as déjà participé à des… _orgies_ ?" demanda Harry en grimaçant.

Tom éclata de rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée de son correspondant.

"Non !" répliqua-t-il, la pupille brillante, "Depuis mes premières expériences avec les filles, je me suis toujours dit que le sexe ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi alors venir participer à des orgies… Mais tu y es presque, ce sont ce genre d'ambiance : sexe, drogues, alcools."

"Je vois… Tu as déjà dû prendre tout un tas de drogues, alors."

"Ça n'a aucune importance" répliqua Tom, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'immeuble.

"Si, quand même…"

"Je n'en prends plus si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Pas autant, pas comme ça et surtout pas avec eux" le rassura-t-il, attendant qu'Harry appuie sur la sonnette qui indiquait le nom de 'Malfoy'.

"Oh… Mais tu en prends toujours ?" s'inquiéta Harry, totalement refroidi – comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas assez – par cette discussion.

"Est-ce que tu m'as vu sniffer de la coke récemment ?" fit Tom en levant un sourcil sarcastique. Sa patience semblait avoir atteint ses limites.

"Non" répondit Harry avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette.

"Bien."

Bientôt, la voix de Draco s'éleva dans l'interphone. Il y avait de la surprise, de la joie mais aussi un peu de stress dans sa voix, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'Harry. La porte se débloqua pour laisser passer Harry et Tom. L'appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage. Paresseux, ils préférèrent utiliser l'ascenseur plutôt que les escaliers. La machine de ferrailles semblait vieux, il se situait au milieu du tourbillon que formait l'escalier et était entouré de grilles noires qui ne se fermaient pas automatiquement. Pas de doute, l'effet rendu était on ne peut plus classieux et chic.

La porte était déjà ouverte et laisser passer le corps fin de Draco Malfoy, appuyé contre le chambranle de l'ouverture. Il semblait sortir de la douche, ses cheveux blonds étaient mouillés et goûtaient légèrement. Harry remarqua qu'il était pieds nus sur le plancher de l'entrée de son appartement. Tout sur lui inspirait la décontraction et le bien-être d'être chez soi, au chaud. Harry et Tom, transis de froid, furent particulièrement sensibles à l'idée d'arriver dans un endroit bien chauffé, ce qui contrastait énormément avec le Manoir Riddle.

"Salut" lança Draco, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Salut" fit Harry en lui rendant son sourire quoique le sien fût assez soupçonneux.

Tom salua également le blond bien que très froidement et entra à la suite de son correspondant à l'intérieur du luxueux appartement. A l'intérieur de celui-ci, la lumière de la fin de journée éclairait les murs blancs, décorés avec goût et les sols tantôt recouverts de plancher tantôt de moquette.

"Bienvenue chez moi" déclara Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Merde, ton appartement est vraiment très beau, Draco…" fit Harry, soufflé par la superficie de l'endroit et l'évidente richesse de la décoration.

"Oh, tu trouves ? Tu es pourtant habitué au Manoir Malfoy, ça devrait plus tellement t'impressionner…" dit-il en les amenant vers son salon – une pièce grande mais chaleureuse, recouvert d'un tapis blanc sur lequel s'étalaient trois canapés de cuir blanc également.

"Oui c'est sûr mais ce n'est pas du tout le même style" dit Harry en examinant la pièce avec félicité.

Il sentait déjà ses membres se réchauffer et rien ne pouvait le faire plus plaisir. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de son écharpe à l'instar de Tom. Ce dernier examinait l'endroit d'un œil expert – ce qui fit sourire Harry étant donné qu'à ce qu'il savait de Tom, celui-ci ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la décoration et à l'architecture. Draco prit leurs manteaux et alla les posa dans une autre pièce.

"On ne te dérange pas ?" demanda aussitôt Harry dès que Draco revint dans la pièce.

"Euh… Je sors juste de ma douche. J'ai reçu l'accusé de réception du message que je t'ai envoyé mais je ne t'attendais pas pour autant" avoua Draco avec un petit sourire.

Harry rougit craignant sans doute de paraître sans-gêne.

"Je suis désolé" dit-il précipitamment, "Je pensais que ça ne t'embêterait pas"

"T'en fais pas, ça ne m'embête pas et puis c'est mieux de fêter Noël à six !" s'exclama Draco avant de venir s'installer sur son canapé.

"Six ?" releva Harry, un peu surpris.

"Oui, toi, Tom, ma copine, mes parents et moi" expliqua-t-il rapidement.

"Oh… Oui bien-sûr !" répondit Harry même s'il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela. Passer son réveillon en compagnie de Lucius et de Narcissa Malfoy n'avait pas du tout été dans ses projets. Cependant, il aurait dû s'en douter. Draco n'aurait jamais fêté Noël loin de sa famille.

"Alors tes parents vont se pointer ici ?" demanda Tom avant de s'asseoir lui aussi sur un des fauteuils présents dans le salon.

"En fait, ça ne se passera pas ici."

Draco allait s'expliquer davantage lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre en provenance d'une autre pièce de l'appartement. Le visage du blond se figea quelques instants puis il se leva rapidement en direction du bruit.

Harry tourna un regard surpris à son correspondant : il était assez intrigué par le comportement de son ami. Il ressentait aussi une énorme gêne à se taper ainsi l'incruste le soir de Noël. Tom, à côté de lui, ne ressentait pas le même trouble mais n'était pas non plus très à l'aise.

Draco revint quelques instants plus tard, le visage placardé d'un sourire gêné.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" lui demanda Harry, de plus en plus étonné.

"Oh… Rien. Elle a fait tomber un truc dans la salle de bain" répondit-il en souriant d'un air un peu forcé.

"D'accord" répondit Harry dont la curiosité était à présent piquée au vif. "Ta copine est donc là ?"

"Evidemment, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?" plaisanta Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Oui, c'est sûr mais…"

"Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose au fait ? Vous devez être morts de faim !" coupa l'aristocrate, soudain plein d'énergie.

"Non, moi ça ira…"

"Si, moi je voudrais un thé bien chaud, des gâteaux au beurre et surtout, une cigarette, c'est possible ?" déclara Tom d'un ton posé, le regard fixé sur le blond.

Ce dernier fut assez interloqué de la réponse de l'orphelin. De toute évidence, l'adolescent savait exactement ce qu'il voulait.

"Pas de soucis, venez dans la cuisine dans ce cas. Je vais préparer tout ça et puis je préfère qu'on fume dans l'autre partie de l'appart. Ici, toutes les odeurs restent emprisonnées dans les tissus."

La grimace sur le visage de Draco était éloquente. Il était assez maniaque et ne supportait pas que quelque soit ne soit pas à sa place ou que la saleté envahisse son espace personnel. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il se bourrait prodigieusement la gueule lors des fêtes à son Manoir. L'idée de la salissure sur le sol et les possibles accidents qui pouvaient survenir à tout instant le laissaient toujours dans un état d'extrême énervement. Boire lui permettait de faire passer les choses plus facilement. Cependant, le fait qu'il y ait zéro serviteurs pour faire le ménage à sa place à Londres l'obligeait à s'assurer lui-même que rien était dérangé. Harry devait admettre qu'il réussissait tout cela avec brio : l'appartement était parfaitement bien tenu.

La cuisine était un endroit différent du reste de l'appartement. Elle était résolument moderne. La table au milieu de la pièce était en verre et le mobilier peint d'une couleur sombre. Deux petites portes placées de part et d'autres du plan de travail de la cuisine s'ouvraient sur un petit balcon.

Draco s'affaira rapidement à faire le thé et à sortir les gâteaux. Il vit, cependant, le froncement de sourcils de l'orphelin, il lui tendit donc son paquet de cigarettes avec un sourire moqueur. Il avait compris que Tom n'attendait que ça depuis le début. Harry, lui, n'éprouvait pas le même besoin de fumer mais suivit tout de même les deux adolescents sur le balcon.

Une cigarette à la bouche, Harry et Draco se regardaient, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se cachaient mutuellement quelque chose. Que ce soit Harry ou Draco, ils avaient tous deux envie de poser des milliards de questions à l'autre. Pourtant, rien n'avait été dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Draco craqua le premier :

"Alors ? Cette fugue, c'était comment ?"

"Pas mal" avoua Harry, lançant un regard hésitant vers Tom.

Celui-ci, accoudé contre la rambarde du balcon, lui fit un imperceptible hochement de la tête qui signifiait : "non". Non, il n'avait pas le droit de lui révéler ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Riddle, la rencontre avec sa grand-mère et le reste.

"Qu'avez-vous fait ?" demanda Draco, grelottant malgré la chaleur qui provenait de la cuisine et qui fonçait vers lui par vagues successives.

"Rien de spécial" répondit Harry d'un air désinvolte, "On avait juste envie de s'enfuir de l'orphelinat".

"C'est pas un endroit génial, pourtant ?"ironisa Draco avant d'expirer une longue bouffée de fumée.

"Non, pas tellement…" marmonna Harry d'un air lugubre.

Draco lança un regard vers l'orphelin. Tom ne semblait pas du tout impliqué dans leur conversation. Il observait la vue sans dire un mot, l'air sombre et manifestement préoccupé par autre chose que la conversation des deux amis. Le froid eut rapidement raison d'eux et ils rentrèrent sans attendre dans la cuisine. Les trois adolescents s'assirent autour de la table et Tom eut tout le temps nécessaire pour déguster son thé. Harry regretta amèrement à cet instant de ne pas en avoir demandé un : ses mains ne se décidaient pas à se réchauffer et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir encercler la tasse brûlante de ses mains.

"Bon… Draco…" commença Harry, le regard plongé dans celui de son ami, "tu vas lever le mystère sur ta petite-amie, maintenant ?"

Le blond rougit et détourna le regard.

"Elle se prépare" répondit-il, rapidement.

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique. Il essaya de croiser le regard de son ami mais celui-ci l'évitait de façon trop ostentatoire pour qu'Harry daigne se taire.

"Bon, allez Malfoy, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?" s'impatienta l'adolescent d'un air ennuyé.

Le blond soupira bruyamment, replaça méthodiquement une mèche derrière son oreille et lança un regard embarrassé vers Harry.

"Je savais qu'un jour je serais obligé de lever le voile mais le plus tard me semblait le mieux, pour tout t'avouer" commença maladroitement Draco, mal-à-l'aise.

"Mmh, mmh" répondit simplement Harry, tapotant du doigt sur la table, "Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ce que tu vas me dire ne va pas me plaire ?"

"Ca ne va pas te plaire… Vraiment pas…"

"Bon… Tu accouches ?"

Draco gigota sur sa chaise, les yeux levés vers le plafond, une moue agacée sur le visage.

"Je dois t'extirper les informations maintenant ?" demanda Harry, exaspéré.

"Tu n'as pas déjà deviné ?"

Une chape de plomb sembla s'enfoncer à l'intérieur des entrailles du brun tandis qu'il examinait le jeune homme assis à la même table que lui. Il avait évité de réfléchir depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'appartement de peur de deviner l'identité de la personne dans la salle de bain mais à présent il ne pouvait plus feindre de ne pas entrevoir la trahison du blond.

"Ne me dis pas…" commença Harry, le regard troublé par une sensation désagréable qui le cisaillait au niveau de son estomac.

Le blond mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis que Tom ricanait, le nez toujours plongé au-dessus de sa tasse.

"Tu sais, Malfoy, je savais qu'au fond tu n'étais pas le genre digne de confiance, cette mascarade d'amitié que tu formes avec Harry n'est de toute évidence que supercherie, non ?"

"Quoi ?" tempêta Draco, soudain furieux, dardant Tom d'un regard noir.

"Je ne fais que dire la vérité… Tu fais partie des trompeurs et des roublards, les faux-semblants sont ta plus grande arme. Il suffit de voir ta gueule de faux-cul pour s'en rendre compte" débita Tom, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. L'orphelin semblait prendre son pied. Il observait les deux amis avec une joie non innocente qui irradiait littéralement de son visage pâle.

"Harry, fais taire ton correspondant !" s'exclama Draco.

"Non…" murmura Harry d'un air sombre.

Draco sembla se décomposer tandis que le brun se levait de sa chaise. Il lança un dernier regard hésitant vers son ami avant de sortir de la pièce. Le blond savait parfaitement où s'enfuyait Harry. Il allait probablement vérifier par lui-même ce qu'il devinait déjà. Il n'osait même pas aller à l'encontre de son ami, de peur de devoir affronter _leurs _retrouvailles.

Draco se tourna vers l'orphelin qui finissait de boire son thé. Il était très calme mais il paraissait évident que la révélation à laquelle il venait d'assister le ravissait au plus haut point. Pour la première fois, Draco n'approuva pas le lien qui unissait Harry et son correspondant. Il craignait que le jeune homme ne soit en fait aussi dangereux que pouvaient le croire les autres. Il culpabilisa soudainement d'avoir ainsi poussé Harry à s'ouvrir à cet homme sombre qui avait complètement hypnotisé son ami. Et s'il avait fait une bêtise ? Il ne pouvait voir que félicité sur son visage alors qu'il aurait peut-être dû compatir pour Harry. Cependant, Draco avait remarqué depuis qu'il était venu à Newport que l'orphelin semblait aimer les règlements de compte. Cela l'amusait toujours grandement même lorsque cela impliquait de près Harry.

"Ca t'amuse peut-être, Riddle ?" cracha-t-il avec hargne.

"Je ne vais pas me plaindre, il fait chaud chez toi et ton thé était délicieux. Par bonheur, je suis également diverti. J'avais peur de passer une soirée de merde mais ça commence merveilleusement bien" souffla-t-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire, ses yeux brillant de malveillance.

"Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi tordu" nota Draco avant de lâcher un grand soupir.

"Toi non plus Malfoy… Toujours cette même dégaine de tapette" rétorqua Tom aussitôt.

Le blond lui lança un regard torve. Il avait une réplique sur le bord des lèvres mais le retint à temps. Il était inutile de faire remarquer à l'orphelin qu'en l'occurrence la tapette c'était _lui_.

"Finalement, Harry n'a pas une si bonne influence sur toi" reprit-il doucement. Il essayait de tendre l'oreille pour discerner quelques bruits provenant de la salle de bain mais il n'entendait rien.

De plus, quelque chose le maintenait fermement collé à sa chaise. C'était comme s'il ne serait jamais plus capable de bouger. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir. L'heure avançait rapidement et il devait se préparer pour le réveillon de Noël.

"J'ai vu juste en toi Malfoy. Je savais pertinemment que tu n'étais pas aussi 'angélique' que ce que tu veux faire croire" murmura-t-il sombrement.

"Je ne cherche pas à être angélique, Dieu merci" répondit vivement le blond.

"Tous ces rôles de meilleur ami, délégué de classe, organisateur de fête de l'année, parfait petit-ami de l'intello de service, ça faisait pas partie du genre que tu cherches à te donner ?" demanda Tom d'un air faussement étonné, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

"Va te faire foutre" répondit Draco, de plus en plus énervé par la présence de cet abruti dans sa cuisine.

Que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? Était-ce courant de se faire insulter _chez soi _? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de le foutre à la porte exactement ? La réponse vint à lui serrée dans un étau glacé. C'était évident que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'Harry l'empêchait de faire un geste. D'autant plus que pour virer l'orphelin de chez lui, il devrait nécessairement passer devant la salle de bain et il n'en était pas question pour l'instant.

"Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu es démasqué et tu te sens tout con comme si tu avais pissé dans ton slip à l'idée que tout le monde puisse s'en rendre compte sans parler du choix de ta… _copine_, si je peux l'appeler comme ça…"

"Ecoute Riddle, tu commences à me gonfler, sérieusement. Je ne suis pas du genre à ne pas assumer mes choix, j'assume de sortir avec elle, quoi que tu puisses en penser, c'est clair ?"

"Oh ben assume, je t'en prie… Le ridicule ne tue pas, après tout" répondit Tom, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta dangereusement.

"Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça…" murmura-t-il, le souffle court.

"J'estime ne pas lui devoir de respect. J'ai une image d'elle gravée dans ma mémoire, tu veux savoir laquelle ?"

"Pas vraiment non" siffla le blond, les poings serrés.

"Je vais te le dire quand même. Je la vois à poil, jambes écartées dans un vestiaire crade de votre lycée bouseux, espérant se faire encore et encore troncher par mon petit-ami."

Draco lui décocha un énorme coup de poing qui fit tomber Tom à la renverse. Il n'avait pas vu le coup à venir mais maintenant qu'il était pathétiquement allongé sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine du blond, il comprit que le jeune aristocrate s'était enfin décidé à se défendre convenablement. Il lança au blond un regard glacial et se releva immédiatement. Ses fesses avaient bien morflé dans sa chute et cela le fit grimacer.

"Je vois que tu es prêt à défendre son honneur tel un preux chevalier, on dirait qu'elle t'a pris un peu plus que ta fierté dans sa redoutable entreprise" déclara Tom tout en essuyant sommairement ses habits.

"Pas la peine de vérifier l'état de tes vêtements, tu ressembleras toujours autant à un clodo" éructa Draco, l'air mauvais. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer cette phrase assassine d'une puérilité déconcertante. Il voulait simplement se venger des paroles tout aussi abominables de l'orphelin.

"Un jour, je te ferais ravaler ces paroles, Malfoy" promit Tom d'un air revêche. Un sourire froid commençait à faire frémir les commissures de ses lèvres. Cela fit frissonner le blond. Il ne savait pas bien quel genre de personne il avait en face de lui mais toute précédente sympathique qu'il avait pu ressentir pour cet énergumène s'était envolée en quelques minutes. Cet être était haïssable.

Maintenant que Draco avait pu se décoller de sa chaise, il songea à jeter un œil à ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain. Harry était parti depuis bien trop longtemps et il n'en était pas vraiment rassuré. Il se demandait de quoi sa copine et lui pouvaient bien discuter. Il allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son bras, le retenant dans la cuisine. Il se retourna avec mauvaise humeur vers l'orphelin, les sourcils froncés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Riddle ?"

"Ne gâche pas le Noël d'Harry. S'il y a encore moyen de sauver cette fête merdique malgré le fait que tu te tapes une putain, je voudrais que tu mettes de côté ta rancœur à mon égard le temps de cette soirée, Malfoy."

"Quoi ?" s'étouffa Draco, les yeux remplis d'une rage brûlante, "t'es pas un peu gonflé de me dicter ma conduite pour _ma _fête de Noël alors que c'est toi qui as ouvert les hostilités ?"

"Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, tu n'es à mes yeux qu'une espèce de princesse blonde couarde et dépourvue du moindre intérêt. Si j'ai pu te donner l'impression de t'apprécier ce n'était que pour faire plaisir à Harry – j'avoue avoir essayé de comprendre ce qu'il te trouvait – mais ne te méprends pas : je te méprise purement et simplement, surtout maintenant que je sais de quelle stupidité tu peux faire preuve. Seulement, j'estime que cela devrait rester entre nous. Je n'ai également aucun intérêt à rester ici à part pour faire plaisir à Harry, encore une fois, est-ce trop te demander de faire semblant, Malfoy ? Tu as l'air pourtant d'être un maître dans l'art de l'hypocrisie, ce ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco garda le silence alors qu'il observait le visage menaçant de l'adolescent face à lui. Il était troublé par les propos que lui servait l'orphelin. Aucune émotion ne traversait la barrière impassible de son visage exceptés le mépris et l'arrogance.

"Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à faire plaisir à Harry ?" demanda soudainement le blond d'un air suspicieux – ce qui cachait une grande curiosité en réalité.

Cette question sembla décontenancer l'orphelin qui se contenta d'offrir un sourire froid à l'intention du blond face à lui avant de le pousser à sortir de la cuisine. Pour sûr, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient désormais plus du tout en bon terme et Draco se demanda s'il avait la moindre envie de supporter ce salopard le soir de Noël.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Je viens de finir ce chapitre, il risque fort d'y avoir encore de nombreuses fautes. Je m'en excuse d'avance.

Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour me laisse une petite review ? :) Honnêtement, j'espère que vous laisserez une review, elles me font vraiment plaisir.

J'espère mettre un nouveau chapitre rapidement même si je vais me concentrer sur l'écriture d'un OS qui sera disponible en septembre - je l'espère en tout cas.

Je vous remercie tout particulièrement d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à la question sur les UA. En grande majorité, vous les aimez et vous ne trouvez pas que c'est forcément une fiction originale déguisée en fanfiction. Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu. Je m'interroge toujours là-dessus car il est vrai que "Bienvenue chez moi" est un _énorme _Univers Alternatif. Je veux dire, ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter, quasiment *a mis des années à s'en rendre compte* :p. En tout cas, je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise tout de même :).

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne une vraie Nouvelle originale qu'il ne faut surtout pas manquer, je vous conseille une Nouvelle sublime de _deedeehasbeen_ appelée "La Saison des Limaces". Le lien est disponible sur mon profil. Je ne fais que rarement de la pub pour quelqu'un mais depuis que j'ai découvert cet auteur, je le conseille à tout le monde car ce qu'il écrit me touche en plein coeur et je pense que vous devriez suivre de près ce qu'il écrit. Il prépare de belles surprises ! :).

N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon LiveJournal lorsque mes updates ont tendance à s'espacer, j'essaie de donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

Merci de me lire.

SamaraXX.


	33. Monstre aux airs indolents

**Titre : **Bienvenue chez moi, Potter.

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Rating : **M

**Couple : **HP/TR

**Warnings :** Univers Alternatif, slash, lemons. Pour les besoins de la fiction, Tom a le même âge qu'Harry et l'action se passe de nos jours.

**Spoilers : **C'est un AU, mais ayant lu les sept tomes quelques détails, comme des personnages, lieux ou évènements, pourraient y êtres insérés.

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Drame.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire et le contexte sont à moi.

**Note : **Ce chapitre s'est fait énormément attendre… Cette fic est enfin achevée – 5 ans après la publication du premier chapitre. Si j'avais su… J'avais 16 ans quand j'ai commencé cette fic, le scénario et les personnalités des personnages ont donc quelque peu évolués depuis le début. Je tiens à signaler que cette fic sera corrigée entièrement afin d'y ajouter certains éléments, de régler quelques problèmes de scénario et bien-sûr améliorer la langue et la grammaire. Merci énormément à tous ceux qui sont passés sur cette page pour lire ma fic. Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente mais je me suis fait violence pour le finir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**13****ème**** Chapitre : Monstre aux airs indolents**

- James…

L'homme se tourna vers sa femme, l'air anxieux et son regard se figea à la vue de la détresse de celle-ci. Son visage pâlissait de jour en jour depuis la disparition de leur fils. Il se sentit profondément coupable. Il avait été le grand fautif dans cette histoire : Lily n'aurait sûrement pas réagi aussi durement avec Harry s'il ne l'avait pas incité à le faire. Il avait été tellement choqué par la révélation de son fils qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre du recul sur sa révélation. Il le regrettait amèrement à présent.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Ils s'étaient reclus dans un petit hôtel de banlieue près de l'orphelinat en attendant des nouvelles de leur fils.

- Tu crois qu'il aurait pu quitter le pays ?

- Non, chérie, je ne pense pas. Pas sans prévenir ses amis ou Sirius au moins, la rassura James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il n'a toujours pas de nouvelle ? demanda-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Non, je l'ai appelé ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait absolument rien reçu depuis plusieurs jours, répondit-il avant de déposer un bisou piquant – due à sa barbe naissante – sur la joue de sa femme.

Lily se leva et essuya ses yeux. Elle lança un bref regard à James et tenta de lui offrir un faible sourire.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je reviens.

James lui sourit en guise de réponse et la regarda s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il soupira fortement, l'angoisse sourde semblant résonner partout dans son corps. Il s'allongea sur son lit tout en écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la douche. Il était effrayé au-delà des mots.

Quand Lily sortit de la salle de bain, il ne se sentait pas plus serein mais il fit son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Lorsque sa femme vint le rejoindre sous les draps, il tenta de se coller à elle mais comme souvent ces derniers temps, elle le repoussa sans méchanceté.

Elle ne l'avouerait pas mais James savait qu'elle lui en voulait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tout cela. Perdre son petit garçon et le laisser fuir à Londres en pensant que ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Comment avait-il pu laisser tout cela se passer ? Dans son lit, James se sentit seul comme jamais. Qu'avait-il fait, bon sang ? Il pensa à Sirius qu'il avait repoussé comme le dernier des pouilleux et se sentit plus coupable que jamais. Une larme amère s'échappa de ses yeux qu'il essuya rageusement. _Quel con… _pensa-t-il.

Lily sembla sentir son chagrin car au milieu de la nuit, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça très fort contre elle.

XXXXXX

Un faisceau de lumière sous la porte lui indiquait qu'elle était toujours là. Maintenant qu'Harry était face à la salle de bain, un certain stress s'était formé en lui et l'envie stupide de rejoindre son « ami » Draco dans la cuisine lui effleura l'esprit. Cependant, la colère recouvrit trop rapidement son inquiétude pour qu'il n'envisage sérieusement de faire demi-tour. Il poussa la porte doucement, inexplicablement angoissé et bientôt la silhouette gracile de Cho lui fit face. Elle était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, la tête un peu baissée vers le sol, vêtue de chics habits de soirée.

Elle n'avait semble-t-il pas entendu Harry entrer et n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il fit un pas dans la pièce.

- C'est ici que tu te caches ? lança Harry tout en trouvant sa réplique stupide mais il ignorait quoi dire.

Elle leva la tête sans montrer la moindre trace de surprise ou juste une légère lassitude. De quoi pouvait-elle bien être lasse ? se demanda Harry alors qu'il l'observait d'un œil tranchant. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté tapageuse. Son visage angulaire avait même perdu les traces de la fatigue disgracieuses qui avaient altéré son physique suite à sa tentative de suicide.

- Salut Harry, dit-elle d'un ton très calme.

Il ne l'avait vue que quelques semaines auparavant mais il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis leur rupture. Le visage de Cho qui lui était resté en tête durant six mois, obnubilant ses pensées jusqu'à progressivement perdre du terrain avait totalement disparu au moment même où Tom était descendu de ce bus à Newport. Depuis la première seconde où il l'avait vu. Cho n'avait été qu'un intermède dans sa vie et maintenant qu'il l'avait face à lui, il comprenait que l'amour qu'il avait ressenti à son égard ne rivalisait aucunement avec celui qu'il avait pour Tom.

Pourtant, étrangement, il regretta l'ombre d'une seconde les semaines passées avec Cho. Tout était si simple à cette époque. Sa seule préoccupation alors était ses quelques questions au sujet de son homosexualité qu'il refoulait méthodiquement, pensant qu'il aurait toute la vie pour faire son choix. La relation qu'il avait eue avec elle avait été vécu sans accros, sans heurts, sans blessures mais leur rupture avait été catastrophique. Il était entouré d'amis et aimé de ses parents quelques semaines auparavant, et sa petite-amie était une fille belle et populaire. Harry se reprit soudainement lorsque Cho croisa les jambes sur la baignoire, le regard allumé d'une lueur amusée et quelque peu agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? demanda-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un léger soupir.

Harry détesta sa question.

- Je voulais m'assurer que c'est bien avec toi que mon meilleur ami sort… expliqua-t-il en tentant de maîtriser le fiel dans sa voix.

- Déçu ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne doutais pas que tu pouvais être capable d'une telle chose mais c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas ce que mon meilleur ami fout avec toi…

- Oh, et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Nous sommes tout de même restés six mois ensemble, ça ne compte pas ? lança-t-elle avant de se lever. La réplique d'Harry ne lui avait de toute évidence pas plu.

Harry s'avança vers elle, essayant de la dominer de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas chose facile étant donné que Cho mesurait au bas mot un mètre soixante-dix.

- Cho… Tu as failli pourrir ma vie avec tes histoires… Tu m'as porté responsable pour ta tentative de suicide et essayé d'accuser Tom de vol à ta place, sans parler des menaces que tu m'as faites concernant un soi-disant harcèlement sexuel, éructa Harry, clairement furieux par l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Je me suis excusée pour tout cela, j'ai beaucoup de torts et j'en suis consciente, répondit-elle d'une voix forte, semblant peu encline à se laisser impressionner.

- Peut-être mais j'aurais préféré que tu restes éloignée de mes amis et de ma vie, je ne crois pas que ton attachement pour Draco soit sincère, cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Il y avait du défi dans sa voix, un air de rébellion qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

- Toi et lui, vous vous détestiez. Tu ne l'as jamais particulièrement apprécié lorsque nous étions ensemble et il savait des choses sur toi qui dégoûteraient n'importe qui. Il t'a vu dans une position plus qu'avilissante en ma compagnie et a observé chaque mensonge que tu as pu proférer. Tu veux me faire croire qu'à présent tout ça a été effacé pour laisser place à l'amour fou ?

- Oh tu sais Harry, contrairement à toi, nous ne sommes pas tous à la recherche du prince charmant, déclama-t-elle d'une voix chargée de sarcasme.

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve…

- Peut-être qu'il peut être lui-même avec moi alors qu'en ta compagnie, il ne peut être que le parfait Draco Malfoy. Nous ne nous aimons peut-être pas comme des fous mais je me sens bien avec lui et je t'interdis d'essayer de le liguer contre moi. Tu détruirais la faible résistance qu'il s'est construite depuis que cette pétasse de Granger l'a largué comme une merde.

Harry tiqua à la mention de « pétasse », appréciant moyennement qu'elle puisse ainsi insulter son amie mais il savait qu'il y avait une part de raison dans son discours. Qui était-il pour souhaiter le malheur de Draco une fois de plus ? Il ignorait si Cho serait la clef à son chagrin mais Draco semblait déjà en meilleur état qu'après sa rupture avec Hermione. Elle l'aidait peut-être d'une façon qu'il ne pourrait jamais tenter de reproduire. Il n'occultait pas non plus le fait qu'avec Tom dans sa vie, Draco et tous les autres étaient passés au second plan, comme relégués par-rapport à la taille des questions que lui apportaient sa relation avec l'orphelin. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de les soutenir comme il le faisait auparavant.

- Peu importe, trancha-t-il d'une voix froide, toi et Draco pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, ça ne me concerne plus.

Il quitta la salle de bain, non sans remarquer le regard noir de Cho. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'il aperçut Draco et son correspondant qui l'attendaient déjà dans le salon. Il remarqua furtivement une rougeur sur le visage de Tom mais préféra l'ignorer pour l'instant.

- On ne va pas s'incruster davantage dans votre nuit de Noël, Tom et moi, nous allons y aller maintenant… déclara Harry sans regarder le blond un seul instant.

- Harry, viens fêter Noël avec nous, ça me ferait plaisir, répondit Draco, l'air un peu gêné de voir Cho sortir de la salle de bain.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais supporter votre mascarade toute la soirée, expliqua Harry alors que Cho s'installait près de son petit-ami.

L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel d'un air consterné tandis que Draco commençait à tripoter le bas de sa chemise avec anxiété.

- Harry, je t'ai toujours soutenu dans tes choix même quand je ne les approuvais pas, sois compréhensif cette fois…

- Tu devrais pardonner ton ami Harry, l'important c'est qu'il soit heureux, non ? Qu'importe la pute avec qui il traîne… lança soudainement Tom, la voix voilée par une irritation à peine dissimulée.

Les trois autres adolescents lui lancèrent un regard partagé entre la surprise et la colère. Draco se demandait à quoi jouait ce benêt de Tom Riddle. Venait-il de prendre sa défense ? Quant à Cho, elle évaluait avec un mépris évident l'attitude de l'orphelin en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle n'appréciait décidément pas cet abruti.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher _leur _fête, Tom, se justifia Harry avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Harry, le retint Tom, tu sais bien que je m'en fous que tu sois ami ou pas avec lui, mais réfléchis, à part lui les autres ne se soucient que de leurs problèmes sans jamais chercher plus loin lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Harry pensait différemment de Ron et Hermione mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, eux aussi avaient oublié le monde extérieur en se concentrant sur leur couple. Peut-être que Draco ferait différemment, peut-être qu'il resterait son ami malgré tout… Il lança un regard hésitant au blond.

- Reste, Harry… Vous n'allez pas passer votre Noël dans la rue… reprit Draco, la voix quasiment suppliante.

- On pourrait rentrer à l'orphelinat, au pire mais… commença Tom, de toute évidence peu emballé.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Cet endroit est une horreur selon Hermione et les autres… cracha Draco, vous devriez rester ici.

- Non, il vaut mieux que je parte. Je ne t'en veux pas pour tout ça, ça ne me regarde pas après tout… mais bon, je préfère ne pas m'incruster entre toi et ta petite-amie. Surtout avec tes parents dans les parages… Ça risque d'être délicat comme situation, expliqua Harry sans s'embarrasser de paraître hésitant ou sur le point de revoir son jugement.

Il était en toute honnêteté peu emballé à l'idée de passer Noël avec la famille de Draco. Il savait très bien qu'il ne se sentirait qu'étranger à sa famille et définitivement pas à sa place. Il préférait finalement passer cette soirée avec Tom – même s'ils devaient arpenter les rues sans toit pour se loger.

Cho, derrière Harry, semblait soulagée de la déclaration qu'il venait de faire. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par le revirement de situation mais était ravie qu'Harry ne provoque pas un esclandre dans l'appartement de Draco.

- Je comprends… capitula Draco avant de laisser échapper un soupir embêté, vous allez faire quoi ? Pas l'orphelinat quand même…

- Non… Aucune idée… fut la réponse honnête du brun.

L'orphelin s'approcha de son petit-ami et lui lança un regard inquisiteur partagé entre scepticisme et surprise peut-être qu'il y régnait également – mais Harry n'était pas sûr – un léger accent de déception aussi.

- Tu es sûr, Harry ? Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de passer cette soirée avec ton ami… Surtout le soir de Noël, non ?

Draco se tourna vers Tom et dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui cracher une réplique acide à la figure. Il se tut mais son regard était significatif : il ne digérait toujours pas les propos blessants que lui avait servis l'orphelin peu de temps auparavant.

- Oui, et puis c'est peut-être mieux qu'on reste tous les deux ce soir.

- Harry… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… souffla Draco, décidé à parler avant qu'Harry ne presse sa décision.

- Encore ? se moqua Harry avec un léger ricanement, j'espère que cette révélation sera moins étonnante que la première.

- Mmh pas sûr mais elle ne me concerne pas. Il faut que je te dise que j'ai reçu un message d'Hermione il y a peu…

Cho se redressa soudainement, les yeux allumés d'une jalousie à peine dissimulée.

- Elle voulait me demander si j'avais des nouvelles de toi, ça je te l'ai déjà dit mais je pense qu'il est important que tu saches que tes parents sont à Londres, déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je sais, le rassura Harry, Hermione a dû me laisser l'équivalent d'une décennie de messages en une semaine sur mon portable.

Draco esquissa un léger sourire.

- Ok, bon, ben tant mieux si tu sais. Je voulais juste m'assurer que l'info était bien passée.

- Pas de soucis, répondit Harry en se forçant à sourire.

- À ce propos, murmura Tom avec hésitation, tu voudrais peut-être rentrer à l'orphelinat à cause de ça ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Non… Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas rentrer… Allons gaspiller nos dernières économies dans les rues de Londres plutôt.

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui tendit maladroitement la main, peu enclin à l'enlacer. Il n'était pas complètement en colère contre le blond mais il y avait des limites.

- Joyeux Noël, Draco.

- Joyeux Noël…

Draco sembla hésiter un instant puis un large sourire éclaira ses lèvres pâles.

- J'ai une idée ! Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser partir dans les rues gelées comme ça. Je comprends très bien que tu sois mal-à-l'aise entre Cho et moi mais t'es pas non plus obligé de te casser, expliqua-t-il très rapidement, soudainement ravi de son idée, tu peux rester ici.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, surpris.

- On s'en va dans quelques minutes Cho et moi pour rejoindre mes parents, on ne reviendra sûrement pas avant demain dans la journée. Notre Noël à nous va être grandiose mais cet appart sera vide jusque demain, et ça vous évitera de passer Noël dehors. Et puis, sans vouloir me vanter, il est plutôt pas mal cet appart, non ?

Harry lança un regard interrogateur vers Tom mais celui-ci restait impassible. De toute évidence, la décision revenait à Harry.

- C'est d'accord…

Le blond et l'asiatique finirent de se préparer et sortirent de l'appartement, légèrement en retard. Le dernier regard de Draco sur son ami fut troublé comme s'il redoutait quelque chose. Il avait l'air peiné par les paroles d'Harry sans que celui-ci ait dit quelque chose de proprement blessant. Il comprit sans difficulté qu'il se faisait du souci pour son ami. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement… Draco soupira et referma la porte.

XXXXXX

- Viens voir cette chambre, elle est magnifique…

Cela avait commencé par cette simple phrase lancée d'un air désinvolte par un certain orphelin dont les yeux brillaient bien trop intensément pour qu'il n'y ait pas quelque idée sous-jacente derrière sa déclaration. Harry s'était rapproché de lui, un peu décontenancé par le changement d'humeur qui s'opérait chez son petit-ami. Il semblait impatient.

- J'ai attendu ce moment seul avec toi depuis trop longtemps, expliqua Tom d'une voix grave.

Harry éclata de rire.

- On est tout le temps seul pourtant Tom, répondit-il avant d'attraper les lèvres de son correspondant entre les siennes.

- Comment as-tu envie de passer cette nuit ? demanda Tom avec une douceur presque douloureuse.

Harry vit le doute et l'amour que Tom ressentait pour lui dans ses yeux corail noir, et sentit instantanément son cœur battre plus vite. Il s'approcha de nouveau de l'orphelin, ses mains venant déjà arpenter ce corps qu'il commençait à bien connaître et l'embrassa sans attendre une seconde de plus. Il sentit les frétillements d'anticipation chez son petit-ami et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement empli de promesses.

Effectivement, la chambre était magnifique mais Harry était déjà bien trop occupé à déboutonner le pantalon de l'orphelin pour y faire attention. Les lèvres de Tom étaient chaudes contre les siennes et il sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient passé trop de temps éloignés l'un de l'autre, et qu'il venait de s'en rendre compte.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Harry à Tom d'une voix rauque.

- Cette fois, c'est toi qui mène la danse… murmura Tom, un sourire dans la voix.

Le regard vert du brun rencontra le noir des yeux de l'orphelin avec surprise et scepticisme.

- Tu es sérieux ? chuchota-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Tom l'embrassa avec douceur et l'aida à se déshabiller. Oui, il en était plus que certain. Il avait envie de lui, de ses mains et de son corps. Harry esquissa un sourire malicieux, les yeux brillant d'anticipation tandis que Tom commençait à se dévêtir. L'orphelin n'était presque pas anxieux, si peu. Il avait eu envie de ce moment depuis longtemps – une poignée de jours en réalité – mais ce qu'il attendait le plus, cependant, était d'être celui qui se laisse guider, pour une fois.

Les mains d'Harry étaient partout sur son corps alors qu'elles l'amenaient à s'allonger sur le lit. La peur, au fond de son ventre, s'éteignait au fur et à mesure que la chaleur montait. Les yeux verts le sondaient avec excitation et application en même temps. Il était magnifique. Tom ne pouvait que se délecter de voir cet homme échevelé, allumé par le désir descendre le long de son corps. Sa bouche autour de sa queue, le regard accroché au sien. Tom sentit le nœud de son ventre se serrer mais ce n'était plus de la peur. Putain, il l'aimait vraiment…

- Pas de jeux, je veux que tu me baises maintenant.

Harry se recula et éclata de rire. Il fit « non » de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et continua de le sucer. Lorsqu'il eut fini son affaire, il remonta le long de son corps et l'embrassa. Tom sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire contre les siennes, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il était vraiment trop attendrissant. Il attrapa la nuque de son correspondant et accéléra le rythme de leur baiser. Il avait soudainement envie d'être au-dessus, de le jeter sous lui, et de lui imposer son rythme. Mais Harry ne semblait pas près de rendre les rênes du jeu à Tom. Il laissa sa main droite se perdre entre les jambes de Tom tandis qu'il continuait à l'embrasser.

- Je pourrais passer ma vie à te faire l'amour…

Tom laissa échapper un rire légèrement moqueur, semblant penser que ce qu'il avait dit était immodérément romantique.

- Alors fais-le, je suis prêt.

Harry sourit une fois de plus mais lui obéit sans broncher.

XXXXXX

Harry était aux anges. Il n'avait pas ressenti une sensation aussi grisante depuis tellement longtemps qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une douce illusion. Cette nuit avait été magique. Il se tourna vers son correspondant qui n'avait, semble-t-il, pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Son regard était fatigué et des cernes noirs se formaient sous ses yeux.

- Tom… ? s'inquiéta Harry en se rapprochant de lui.

L'orphelin esquissa un sourire paresseux, bien plus las qu'apaisé selon Harry, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait senti son trouble. Les mains d'Harry voyagèrent de leur plein gré sur le corps à peine dissimulé du brun en se remémorant la magnifique nuit qu'il avait passé.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, hein ? Tu as apprécié autant que moi la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Harry en se collant davantage contre Tom.

- Bien-sûr.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit ? demanda Harry, son cœur se mettant à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

- Tu ronflais trop fort, rétorqua Tom avec un sourire sardonique.

- Je ne ronfle pas ! s'exclama Harry d'un air faussement outré.

Tom eut un rictus moqueur puis posa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il contempla son visage un long moment avec un peu trop de sérieux au goût du principal intéressé. Il avait l'air mélancolique. Oh dieu, Harry détestait la mélancolie. Ce sentiment si propice au doute et aux remises en question.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Harry dans un souffle presque suppliant.

- Rien d'important…

- Tom ? le pressa Harry d'une voix douce.

L'orphelin soupira.

- Je n'avais pas envie de te parler de ça maintenant…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Harry, sentant soudainement un stress aigu grandir dans sa poitrine.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retrouves tes parents… lâcha Tom sans faire durer le suspense.

- Mes parents ? Mais pourquoi te soucies-tu de cela maintenant ? demanda Harry après s'être brusquement assis sur le lit.

- Parce qu'il va falloir y songer. Ce voyage à Londres se termine, cet échange tout entier se termine et tes parents te manquent… Je l'ai vu, c'est évident, lança Tom d'un ton sec.

- Quoi… ? Et alors ? Je veux dire, c'est logique qu'ils me manquent un minimum mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais courir vers eux et les pardonner…

- Eh bien, peut-être que tu devrais, répondit Tom d'une voix fatiguée.

- Tom… commença Harry, semblant hésiter entre l'agacement et la tendresse que lui inspiraient les inquiétudes de Tom.

- Je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans parents. Tes parents t'aiment, ils ont fait une erreur mais tu pourras un jour les pardonner, assura Tom d'une voix autoritaire.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de leur pardonner, contra Harry d'un air buté.

Tom soupira.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, Harry, c'est sérieux et je suis sérieux. Je ne te laisserais pas briser tout lien avec ta famille à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de –

- Non ! Ecoute, je ne veux pas être ton univers, ton « tout », ton pilier. Je suis à peine un pilier pour moi-même. Tu as besoin de tes parents, de ta famille, d'être entouré de tes amis. Tu es quelqu'un d'autre en-dehors de moi, et là nous deux, cette fugue et le reste, ça devient bizarre.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Tom lui-même semblait surpris par son flot de paroles.

- De quoi tu parles, Tom ? chuchota Harry, un peu apeuré par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

- Excuse-moi. J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit et ça n'a plus de sens, dit comme ça. Harry, on se connaît à peine, tu le sais, et tu sais aussi que je t'aime. Je ne veux pas bousiller notre histoire mais pour ça, il faut qu'on prenne les choses dans le bon ordre. C'est important, tu comprends ? On ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Toi, tu viens de Newport, tu as des amis, des parents. J'ai une autre vie.

- Tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas compatible ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Non, non, non !

Tom se leva, conscient de sa nudité mais semblant prendre à cœur l'importance de faire comprendre son point de vue à Harry. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé pour une histoire d'amour. Tout avait semblé très clair quand il s'était répété son discours dans sa tête. A présent, tout semblait distordu et incompréhensible. Il avait envie de dire tellement de choses que ça semblait sortir en même temps comme une foule de gens pressant contre la sortie d'un train. Au final, ça ne sort que douloureusement et chaotiquement.

- Harry, je t'aime.

Chaotique.

- Je veux dire, je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il, soulagé d'avoir pu sortir cette phrase qui semblait avoir un effet extrêmement rassurant sur Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je veux juste que tu ne t'habitues pas à l'idée de rester avec moi, de partager ma vie. J'ai des affaires à régler dans ma vie, tu sais que ce n'est pas parfaitement clair de mon côté. Et toi non plus, tu as besoin de réparer les liens cassés dans ta famille. Tous les deux, on partira sur des bases plus saines… Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes mais j'ai bien peur que ton séjour à Londres doive être écourté…

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu parler autant, nota Harry, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Maintenant vraiment gêné par sa nudité, Tom revint sous les draps, contre son petit-ami.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que tu as raison, comme toujours, répondit Harry avec un soupir, on ne doit pas tout gâcher. Je veux que ça marche entre nous et pour ça, il va falloir agir en adultes.

Tom hocha la tête, le regard résolu.

- J'aurais adoré continuer à me cacher avec toi, pourtant, confit Harry avec un sourire.

Tom l'embrassa. Harry remarqua que sa main posée au bas de son dos tremblait un peu. Harry le poussa gentiment sur le lit. S'ils devaient se quitter bientôt, il tenait bien profiter de cet appartement de luxe jusqu'à la dernière minute.

XXXXXX

Dans la lugubre chambre d'hôtel, un homme vêtu d'un jean élimé et d'un tee-shirt légèrement froissé se tenait avec raideur sur le seuil de la porte. Il envoyait des regards gênés vers le couple qui s'était avancé dans la lumière qu'offrait l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Sirius Black avait d'abord été très réticent à l'idée de venir rejoindre James et Lily à Londres mais la fugue de son filleul devenait réellement inquiétante. Il jaugea du regard le couple qui semblait tout aussi gêné que lui. Il s'attarda tout naturellement sur ce qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami. James soutint son regard quelques instants avant de détourner les yeux, les joues rougies.

- Entre, l'invita-t-il.

Sirius pénétra la minuscule pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce, seule la circulation londonienne se faisait entendre à travers la fenêtre mal isolée.

- C'est gentil d'être venu, souffla Lily d'une voix douce.

- Je suis venu pour Harry, rétorqua Sirius durement.

Lily soupira et s'avança vers le meilleur ami de son mari qu'elle considérait elle-même comme un frère. N'y tenant plus, elle prit ses mains et le força à la regarder.

- Je suis désolée Sirius, on a vraiment agi comme des idiots… souffla-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Sirius resta de marbre. Il hocha simplement de la tête. Lily soupira de nouveau et quitta la pièce, laissant seuls son mari et Sirius Black. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière la rousse, un froid plus polaire encore s'installa dans l'air ambiant.

- Écoute, je sais que c'est vraiment malvenu de te demander pardon maintenant alors que mon fils est on ne sait où dans les rues de Londres mais je le fais quand même parce que je m'en veux terriblement et que je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit…

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te pardonner James, ce n'est pas seulement de moi dont il s'agit mais de ton propre fils, répondit Sirius d'un ton sec.

- Je le sais bien, et je sais aussi que si tu ne me pardonnes pas, Harry ne le fera jamais, avoua James, je n'ai jamais eu envie de te blesser, Patmol…

À l'entente du vieux surnom, Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir. James n'avait pas le droit de le prendre par les sentiments alors qu'il avait tout fait foiré. C'était de sa faute si leur amitié avait été brisée.

- James… Si Harry ne s'était pas enfui, tu ne serais pas revenu. Combien de temps aurais-tu attendu ? Six mois, trois ans ou plus encore ? En quoi peux-tu te permettre de me demander de te pardonner alors que tu m'as cruellement laissé tomber. Toi, mon meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu acceptes réellement le fait que je sois gay ?

- Je m'en fiche de ça, j'ai été choqué mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi ! s'exclama James, un peu affolé et profondément honteux de son comportement passé.

- Mais c'est important pour moi ! s'insurgea Sirius, j'aime les hommes et toi tu ne comprendras jamais ça, tu ne voudras jamais l'accepter…

- Excuse-moi Sirius, vraiment, je suis _vraiment_ désolé pour la réaction que j'ai eue…

- Ce n'est pas assez, j'en ai bien peur, il y aura toujours quelque chose de cassé entre nous. Une distance. Une gêne…

- Putain Sirius mais comment voulais-tu que je le prenne ? s'écria soudainement James d'un air désespéré. On se connaît depuis qu'on a onze ans, je t'ai vu draguer tout ce qui a une jupe depuis notre adolescence et tu ne m'as jamais dit quoi que ce soit sur une quelconque attirance envers des hommes… Et justement, si j'étais vraiment ton meilleur ami et même ton frère, comment as-tu pu me le cacher aussi longtemps ? Comment aurais-je dû réagir ? Te sauter dans les bras en te félicitant ? Te dire que je suis heureux pour toi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? siffla Sirius d'un air hargneux, ça m'aurait fait comprendre que j'avais eu tort de craindre la réaction de mon meilleur ami…

- Si tu n'avais pas attendu aussi longtemps, j'aurais peut-être été moins surpris. Excuse-moi de ne pas l'accepter très rapidement mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché et surtout pas quelque chose d'aussi énorme.

- Il s'agit de ma sexualité, ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose dont on a envie de parler à tout bout de champs, lui rappela Sirius, il m'a fallu du temps pour avoir le courage de te le dire.

James soupira fortement, s'assit sur le lit et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je l'ai accepté maintenant, je te comprends et je ferai mon possible pour que tu t'en rendes comptes, lui promit James d'une voix ferme, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour l'instant, répondit Sirius d'une voix tout de même moins froide, il faut absolument qu'on retrouve ton fils…

James acquiesça, l'air triste mais résigné. Son meilleur ami ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement mais il avait raison : l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte. Il fallait avant tout retrouver Harry et le ramener à la maison.

XXXXXX

La rue dans laquelle ils avançaient était véritablement laide : cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur dernière flânerie dans les rues de Londres. Harry ne voyait nulle part la splendeur du centre de capitale, ses bâtiments blancs de craie ou ses larges avenues. Harry et Tom s'avançaient dans une ruelle étroite et sinueuse qui les amenait toujours plus profondément vers l'obscurité. Ce matin de Noël n'était pas exactement comme Harry le vivait habituellement. À peine sorti de l'appartement de Draco, Tom s'était mis en tête d'honorer sa promesse de présenter à Harry les côtés les moins glamours de Londres. Le quartier ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Stockwell mais là où l'orphelinat grisâtre offrait une relative impression de calme, tout le contraire se dégageait de ce quartier délabré. Les maisons de brique rouge identiques s'alignaient les unes aux autres, leurs fenêtres cassées, des débris de bouteilles sur le sol, certaines alarmes émettaient un son répétitif angoissant mais il n'y avait nul voleur dans la rue.

- Tom, où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Harry à voix basse comme s'il craignait réveiller quelques fous du coin.

- Je viens ici très souvent, depuis que je suis gamin, expliqua Tom.

- Comment as-tu pu te retrouver ici sans avoir peur ? s'étonna Harry en scrutant avec scepticisme le quartier désert.

Il n'y avait personne dans les rues et Harry avait du mal à décider si c'était un bon ou mauvais signe.

- Un hasard, et ça ne me semblait pas effrayant. Par ici.

Tom le guida dans une petite allée entre deux maisons et ils marchèrent ainsi cinq minutes avant d'arriver à l'arrière d'une maison blanche qui contrastait beaucoup avec les briques rouges.

Tom frappa durement à la porte, laissant Harry se poser des centaines de questions. Un jeune homme brun aux traits durs ouvrit la porte, son visage sévère sembla surpris puis légèrement apeuré avant de redevenir neutre.

- Tom ! Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis tellement longtemps, entre.

Ils entrèrent et lorsqu'Harry passa devant le jeune homme, son visage exprima une certaine curiosité mais il ne posa aucune question.

- Je vais appeler les autres, prévint le jeune homme avant de disparaître de la pièce.

Harry et Tom se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Harry regarda autour de lui : la maison semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours mais était maintenant à la limite du salubre. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait.

- Où on est ? chuchota-t-il à Tom qui s'était assis sur un canapé, semblant parfaitement à l'aise.

- Chez lui, il vit seul la plupart du temps. Il va appeler les autres, par téléphone je suppose.

- C'est un ami à toi ? questionna Harry avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- En quelque sorte.

Le jeune homme réapparut dans la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ils arrivent ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci Barty, répondit Tom.

Ledit Barty se tourna vers Harry, attendant une réponse.

- Euh, non merci…

- Barty, je te présente Harry Potter, Harry, je te présente Bartemius Croupton Jr, dit Tom d'une voix placide.

- Un nouveau ?

Harry soupira discrètement. Il était perdu et désirait comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils agissaient trop bizarrement pour être des amis mais il y avait un certain respect entre eux qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à définir avec précision.

- Pas exactement, non. Peut-être un jour, qui sait.

Harry leva un sourcil sceptique tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le petit sourire satisfait que Tom arborait.

- Il ne vient pas de Londres.

- Vraiment ? demanda Barty bien qu'il semblait vraiment désintéressé par la réponse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends le risque de l'amener ici ?

- Il est capable de se défendre, assura Tom d'une voix calme.

- Contre qui ? fit Harry d'une voix quelque peu hargneuse.

Barty posa un regard désabusé sur Harry. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la jalousie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien nous apporter ?

Il fusilla du regard le jeune homme et se tourna vers Tom avec colère.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ou je dois tout deviner ?

Tom lui lança un bref regard d'excuse, s'apprêta à ouvrir les lèvres mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnette de la maison qui venait de retentir. Barty se leva et alla ouvrir la porte aux nouveaux arrivants. Quelques personnes entrèrent, tous étaient des hommes à l'exception d'une fille qui dégageait une aura troublante qui ne donnait pas envie de rester en sa compagnie.

Une partie des arrivants se plaça autour de Tom, tandis que d'autres s'assirent sur le canapé d'en-face. La fille était restée debout et regardait Harry avec énormément de mépris. Il lança un regard surpris à Tom qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Harry s'exécuta tout en pensant qu'il préférerait être n'importe où plutôt que dans cette pièce le jour de Noël. La fille s'assit là où était précédemment Harry. Les gens autour de lui étaient tous différents mais aucun ne semblait avenant : ils semblaient tous sortis d'un film noir. Certains commençaient à discuter entre eux tout en regardant Harry avec curiosité et malveillance.

- Harry, voici Augustus Rookwood, Manius Nott et Rabastan Lestrange, annonça Tom.

Harry tourna les yeux vers un jeune homme habillé de façon très distingué. Il venait probablement de quitter son repas de Noël. Harry était habitué aux vêtements d'une certaine valeur et pouvait aisément remarquer que ceux qu'il portait devaient probablement coûter une petite fortune. Il dénotait complètement dans le salon délabré.

- Et Fenrir Greyback, Crabbe, Goyle, présenta Tom en désignant trois costauds assis sur le canapé d'en-face de celui où étaient Tom et Harry.

- Et elle, c'est Bellatrix Black, finit Tom en lançant un regard accompagné d'un petit sourire à la fille installée sur le fauteuil.

Harry leva un sourcil face au nom familier mais il était assez courant de rencontrer des « Black » en Angleterre.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, Tom, susurra la fille avec un grand sourire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, on commençait à se dire que tu nous avais oubliés.

- Bien-sûr que non mais j'ai été légèrement occupé, répondit Tom d'une voix froide.

- Tu m'as manqué, _Voldemort_… murmura-t-elle. Harry lança un regard surpris à Tom à l'entente de ce surnom si inhabituel… et quelque peu ridicule, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête.

- Et c'est qui lui ? coupa Rabastan Lestrange d'une voix hargneuse.

Tout le monde reporta une fois de plus leur attention sur Harry.

- Harry Potter, ce n'est pas une nouvelle recrue pour l'instant.

Tom se tourna enfin vers Harry et déclara avec un sourire :

- Je te présente ce qui sembleraient être, mes amis, ou Mangemorts comme on aime s'appeler.

XXXXXX

Une fois sorti de la maison, Harry se sentait à la fois écœuré et admiratif. Tom avait réussi à se former une cour de petits soldats prêts à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à rire et à discuter une fois que l'arrivée d'Harry dans leur groupe ait cessé de les troubler. Pourtant, Harry avait trouvé leurs relations extrêmement déroutantes. Tom agissait comme leur chef tandis qu'ils acceptaient avec facilité leur rôle de soldat. Si c'était là, la définition de l'amitié pour Tom, Harry comprenait qu'il n'en ait jamais fait l'expérience à l'orphelinat. Ils semblaient lier par quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié. Après tout, ils avaient tous délaissé leur famille le jour de Noël pour être avec Tom. Selon leur position dans la pièce, Harry avait vite compris qu'une partie représentait le cerveau, et l'autre les muscles. Ils semblaient faire partie d'un puzzle qui se devait de satisfaire Tom.

- Je sais qu'ils te paraissent étranges et certainement pas le genre de personnes avec lesquelles tu traînes avec en général mais je les connais depuis toujours, et ils sont mes « amis » même si ce mot est mal choisi, commença Tom alors qu'ils marchaient en direction d'une station de métro.

- Ils t'obéissent comme des chiens, lâcha Harry, toujours dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu.

- Ils me font confiance, répondit simplement Tom.

- Confiance pour quoi ? demanda Harry en levant haut les sourcils.

- Nous partageons tous à peu près les mêmes points de vue et avis politiques. Ils croient en moi. Ils pensent que si j'arrive à me faire une place et un nom, je pourrais accomplir beaucoup de choses bénéfiques, expliqua Tom.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers son petit-ami, l'air un peu hésitant.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont comme des _fans _? Ou une espèce de parti politique ?

- Bella, Augustus, Manius, Rabastan et Barty sont certainement intéressés par mes idées et ce que je fais. Ils me soutiennent, je suppose, oui. Par contre, les autres ne sont dans notre groupe que pour nourrir leur haine, je suppose.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pour vocation de devenir le nouveau Hitler ? lança Harry d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Tom baissa les yeux. Le soleil était maintenant couché et les seules lumières provenaient des éclairages de rue.

- Je suppose que je suis parfois un peu extrême… admit Tom, levant les yeux vers son petit-ami avec une certaine dose de fierté.

- Tu es intolérant dans tous les sens possibles, raciste, xénophobe et même homophobe bien que tu te tapes un mec…

Tom tiqua et soupira fortement.

- Non, je ne suis pas intolérant. Je pense juste différemment de toi. Pour moi, le monde n'est pas beau, les gens ne naissent pas bons et il y a certaines réalités à accepter même si c'est moche. C'est tout. Et si ça me fait passer pour un gros raciste à tes yeux, tant pis car je ne changerai pas.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, tous deux ennuyés l'un par l'autre. Le silence s'éternisa. La neige commença à tomber. Harry se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il foutait dans le quartier de plus déprimant de Londres le jour de Noël avant de se souvenir que tous les Noëls de Tom avaient dû se passer ainsi.

- Je n'adhèrerai jamais à tes idées, je ferai jamais partie de votre clan dégueulasse, assura Harry avec conviction.

- D'accord… Mais un jour, tu verras, tu voteras pour moi.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qu'il prit garde de cacher.

XXXXXX

La pluie ne tombait qu'en fines gouttes sur le goudron de la route. Cependant, l'odeur caractéristique des fins de journées pluvieuses s'élevait dans l'air. Harry tenait la main de Tom précieusement dans la sienne tout en avançant vers l'orphelinat. Il se demanda quand sa résolution avait fini par s'estomper. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas capituler, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il marchait sans hésitation, la peur au ventre mais la résignation déjà ancrée dans son cœur.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis Noël, désireux de ne pas se quitter dans la colère et les incompréhensions, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'ils cesseraient de parler des Mangemorts ou de politique jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Au lieu de débats politiques, ils avaient ponctué leurs dernières heures ensemble d'ébats sexuels. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse phénoménale et ils étaient maintenant arrivés au stade où la raison avait rattrapé le cœur. Il était temps pour Harry de rentrer chez lui, de calmer les inquiétudes de tout le monde.

Il regarda quelques instants son correspondant qu'il avait appris à connaître en si peu de temps celui-ci paraissait calme mais sa main tremblait un peu dans la sienne.

- Tom…

L'orphelin lui offrit un sourire et ceci fit taire Harry. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié mais il ne servait plus à rien de discuter. Il était déjà bien tard. La nuit s'était installée sur Londres amenant un froid mordant sous la pluie verglaçante. Entre les deux battants du portail de l'orphelinat se dessinait une foule et les lumières glaciales d'une voiture de police dansaient sur la façade du bâtiment. Harry soupira fortement. Tom s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'entrée, quelque peu caché par le porche d'une banque à proximité des grilles de l'orphelinat. Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne vais pas revenir à l'orphelinat, Harry, expliqua l'orphelin d'une voix grave.

- Quoi ? s'étonna son correspondant, un accent de panique dans la voix.

- Je serai majeur dans moins d'une semaine…

- Tu ne veux même pas finir tes études ? s'alarma Harry, perplexe à l'idée que Tom stoppe le brillant parcours qu'il avait commencé.

- Je les finirai mais ailleurs… Avant cela, je veux retrouver mon père…

Le silence s'abattit entre les deux adolescents, Harry observait Tom d'un œil nouveau. Il comprenait un peu mieux son raisonnement des derniers jours. La raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'Harry pardonne à sa famille. Harry aurait dû se douter que les propos d'Ida Riddle ne seraient pas près d'être oubliés.

- Je comprends… murmura Harry, hésitant sous la pluie et le froid.

- On se revoit très vite… assura Tom avant d'enlacer son petit-ami.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te quitter, murmura Harry, un nœud au ventre.

Tom soupira et son souffle chaud se perdit dans le cou d'Harry. Ils tressaillirent. Les mains de Tom tremblaient.

- Je t'aime Harry… _Je suis désolé_…

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de cendres de son petit-ami.

- Cette expérience aura dépassé toutes mes espérances, dit-il finalement en contemplant la beauté parfaite que représentait Tom Riddle à ses yeux.

Il vit le visage de Tom s'avancer vers le sien, ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, ses mains le serrer plus fortement. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes ainsi, la peur au ventre.

- Écris-moi cette fois…

Tom sourit. Harry crut mourir. Le mal était presque physique maintenant.

- À bientôt, chuchota Tom puis il s'en alla.

Harry le regarda marcher, rabattre la capuche de son manteau trop fin sur sa tête, la démarche altière malgré la pluie qui l'assaillait. Harry soupira, exhalant un nuage de fumée autour de lui. Il se baissa pour attraper son sac à dos et se dirigea, tête baissée, vers les grilles de l'orphelinat. Au loin, il entendit le cri surpris d'Hermione puis les appels de ses parents. Il leva les yeux et son regard atterrit dans des yeux identiques aux siens qui pleuraient de soulagement.

XXXXXX

_ Cinq mois plus tard,_

_« Je suis heureux que tu te portes bien. De mon côté, ça va. Je pense énormément à toi. Tu me manques… D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas loin de Newport en ce moment. J'aimerais te voir. Tu es libre demain ? Pour le reste, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien maintenant.»_

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry à la lecture du message que Tom venait de lui envoyer. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il reçut un projectile en pleine face.

- Harry, mate l'article ! s'exclama Ron, Riddle, ce n'est pas le nom de ton corres' ?

Harry se saisit du journal et lut l'article que Ron lui indiquait.

_« Mardi matin, dans la petite ville de Newport, la Scotland Yard a retrouvé les corps sans vie d'une famille violemment assassinée. Les enquêteurs sont arrivés sur le lieu suite aux appels inquiets de leurs voisins. Selon les rapports d'enquête, la police aurait d'abord retrouvé le corps d'une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année, Belinda, puis de ses enfants Nathaniel et Joshua (5 et 3 ans) pour finir sur celui du père de famille Tom Riddle. »_

- Si…

- Dingue ! Un mec qu'a le même nom que lui ! M'enfin, je pense qu'il est l'unique Tom Riddle d'Angleterre maintenant… T'imagines, un meurtre comme ça à Newport ? Qui peut bien être taré à ce point-là ?

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami. Il était livide.

- Ça va, mec ?

_Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien maintenant. _

_

* * *

_THE END.

Euh... C'est très déstabilisant de finir cette fic. Je sais que la fin est surprenante et il est évident qu'à la base une suite était prévue. J'écrirai peut-être l'OS qui clôt cette histoire mais je ne me lancerai pas dans une fic à chapitres. Cela dit, si je parviens à rendre cette fiction potable à mes yeux de nouveau, je m'y intéresserai peut-être davantage. J'ignore encore mais ça peut arriver, un jour. Après tout, j'ai bien mis cinq ans à la finir. Qui sait si je ne vais pas écrire la suite dans deux mois, un an ou plus.

Désolée pour la qualité un peu médiocre de ce chapitre, je dois avouer que la motivation n'était pas extrêmement présente...

Enfin, merci, surtout, si des lecteurs traînent encore par ici !

REMERCIEMENTS À :

Deedeehasbeen, Mon Homme, Dieu, Deedee le Cafard Lubrique, Estelle01, Tania, Orphée Potter, sakura007, Kalisca, lyly, , Miss Wendy Malfoy, vega264, Sahada, Kidara Saille, Eliwan, miss Felton/Malfoy, Kitty, Ninniane, Océane, -line, ChaCha, unknow, Macvanaly, pikatchou, Velana88, , Miam Mioum, Malicia-Rerhti, Egwene Al' Vere, Lanya, ange de un cisme, zaika, , 666Naku, eliwan, Sinelune, alinemcb54, Khlo, Tobby, Darena01, tia, Livia, Vif d'or, Emriel, Luna051, Ewilan Potter, SusyBones, Neverland, Bloodytears226, Kitsune no yami, FkdqM, Nepheria, WendyWolf, Quetzacoalt, nacha, Squisse, pomme-violette, xodom, Drackyumi, Melissandre, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, angy, katoru87, happiness, Namyothis, OoNakuoO, Teyla-shan, purityangel, Jernlov, Loan, l'inconue, Lem0nelle, angelinadelacour, Mango, laydia, yume-chan05, Malicia-moony, Niale, Lulune, crystal d'avalon, Cornichon, Westerly Sama, Nila, Wildyheart, Killis, Keurjani, Elentari Elbereth, alicia, Ella, Zouzou, Fayt, Felly, Giulietta, Wildyheart Is Over, Brooklyn, Melheart, Loly-Pop, Pithy, inouko, Moi, Broken Anny, black sirie, Lyciangel, Blue Cinnamon, Roonil, StairwayToHell, Kitty, Keana, ertis, Caromadden, karasu666, blueyeshot3, Lanya, gergille, Ishtar205, Tarte-0-nuages, Arcania, DemiZ-Riddle, Kagami_Black, Griffounette, Agathe Kellaway, severafan, lylye, Quierosake, barbearat, InfernalMushu, Kitanna, AlMevera, Arcane, Gabrielle, system, Heachigo, Shishi-chan, Gryffondor, bybytte, Litinae, Tori-Chan, sa=m, Vivi, petite-abeille, harrypottermanga, aleerah, Satine, Zouzou, Tristane Gilles, Sailor Ocean, Eilanbanshee, chipie14, cashgirl, Artemis666, Tite Lena, mimi, Alice Jedusor, Lyciangel, Bluemoon54, Famme, Dark Rika, vegastar37, potterXmalfoy, Xenane, aude, tasuki, ange34, Angelussia Jedusort, didi, Gwinnyth, alicia, mOa hermy, Jully Reed, PosedionDemon, mai26, Pad'chan, Amelya Malfoy, ggg, Dramyre lovy, slo, Crackos, Voldemort's my favorite riddle, Nutella by Maiionette, bliblou, MaloSyracuse, Eden, Hypsyle, lim wire, shamra, Elise, nini44, Whisky, angelofdarkness99, Tropical-Sunrise, Alexander Vlaverious, Slytherin et sa Ptite Voix, macatou, octo, LightofMoon, r0xanne, Margue, Teuleuleu, please, Devil Pops LRDM, eternity, Mouistiqua, lunathelunatique, Cyndie, barbon, Gally-chan, adenoide, Lady Arcane, Lotus971, Aglaë, Plume de Lune, Malicia_Black, Fouine et belette, chichi98, kiliane, akima1, cyrca, chichi98, Willow, gwen, Rayondesoleil, Lady Von Duck, mela12, Darkside7125, Les Folles Rieuses, Eowyn Malfoy, Petite Fée En Sucre, Laurence, johan, moji, asakita, luminalsl, diabolo citron, musehic, yaoi gravi girl, natsuko, Saisei, Hedwigelol, Magy, SailorSimon, ayame raving-mad, misschatelle, hermigranG, anne laure, X, sandra1501, Staphy, Smiley370, The Dream Spectral, Arlein de Lioncourt, Lady Pole, Hatshepsout, celiawelling, Witchia, Gwanath, princess angel of darkness, Nadia Amadeo, missAlassea, cursedjutsu, Swifer and Sue, anythings, poutchi55, draym, Orion6317, Vitany, andrea, Cheeralex, not., lilywen, proroguative, Tigrou19, Sarhena, honey1607, Tempete Sanguine, Saewin, Melina Potauxroses, GwenDark, Angel of Dark Wings, Ayana Sama, Celine, Ligeia, WhiteCoco, Mamou, Zely, Emeraude477, Cardalba, shokota, Jo0ly, Thecrasy, luminela, fandetoi, Wizmiss, FloOo18, Kami, hemma, Lilie1307, Nara, roxaie, Kalsang, Nestle, talie black, les 2 patates, Misha, caro06, brrruno, Flore Jade, Yukimai-chan, Pauline C, Mooniye, Psykedelikworld, saewin, juste-un-lien, Slaavy, Le Septieme Horcruxe, Tif, Ceres03, Redblesskid, géliah, kien, elleay sahbel, Lelluo, LN-la seule-l'unique, brubru86, Akira sanguinis, une lectrice, Zelenill, NiyumeSs, Une lectrice pas inscrite, MaryBubble, hemma, heaven-dream, Mélodie, Low37, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, Gylliweed, Heroica Fantasia 8, melll, Lelluo, Ryu, Miidona, babounette, Atch0um, tititaisant, Lou, Cha.

Merci, merci, merci !

A bientôt,

SamaraXX.


End file.
